Blood is thicker than Bone
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: The Uzumaki clan had a secret. They were related to the war like Kaguya clan which included their Kekkai Genkai. The two remaining survivors meet one another and there their fates are intertwined with each other. Pairings undecided R&R please
1. Not The Last

It is unknown to many Shinobi throughout the world, even to the clan itself but the Uzumaki clan was a cousin clan to the feared and revered Kaguya clan, the clan that prides itself on war and battle. Although unlikely, it is possible for The Uzumaki clan from whirlpool to activate the Kekkei Genkai Shikatsumyaku. After fighting Mizuki, Naruto unexpectedly activates the hidden power within him. Now Kimimaro learning he is not the last seeks his kin to see if he has what it takes to continue the clan.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"How is he?" An elderly voice asked as he saw the Chunin enter the room.

"He's finally calmed down and went to sleep Hokage-sama. He's had a long day." Iruka Umino said to Sarutobi The Sandaime and present Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, Konoha. Sarutobi nodded at him as Iruka took a seat in the room. "I still can't believe what I had seen, even though I saw it with my own eyes I have trouble believing I saw him do what he did."

"Naruto, what happened back there?" He muttered to himself as he thought back.

Today was the day of The Genin Test and Naruto Uzumaki, The Village's loudest, most obnoxious, and perhaps worst ninja, had failed to pass it. An outcast by the village that shunned him due to having in secret the Kyuubi inside of him sealed in him. He was regarded as little more than a braggart and a prankster. Although Iruka knew it was just his way of getting people to notice him as he had very few friends.

After failing Naruto was approached by an Instructor, Mizuki who was Iruka's best friend and told him that he could help him out. Naruto had believed his words and the two had went and Naruto had taken a scroll which he said was suppose to help him master basic jutsu. Unknown to Naruto, it was actually The Seal of Scrolls, a forbidden scroll of Jutsu that was locked away and prevented from being used as it was deemed too dangerous. Naruto had taken it and when Iruka went to find him Mizuki had appeared and ambushed them.

Mocking him and Naruto's dream of becoming Hokage. Mizuki revealed that Naruto was the Kyuubi vessel which was strictly against orders as he wasn't meant to know. Taunting the boy and oblivious to Naruto's growing rage Mizuki had bit off more than he could chew when Naruto revealed he had learned one of the Jutsus and overwhelmed him.

Mizuki was to be binded by Iruka and brought into questioning but in a last burst of strength he broke free and cursed Naruto calling him a accursed demon and son of a whore who would never be loved and spat at him.

What next was a blur, Naruto in an instant let out a blood curdling roar as his eyes turned red in fury. To Iruka's shock and Mizuki's horror, two bones sprouted out of Naruto's shoulders, he pulled the bones which transformed into blade's out and charged followed and impaled Mizuki directly in the stomach going right through his body.

As fast as it had happened Naruto eyes turned back and Mizuki dropped to the ground in critical condition. Naruto's rage filled eyes turned into ones of shock and disbelief at what he had just done. An ANBU team arrived shortly afterward and sustained Mizuki's condition while Iruka took Naruto home. The ANBU members being sworn to secrecy at what had happened took Mizuki to a hospital to save his life so they could interrogate him.

The boy was barely able to say a thing, stunned and horrified at what he had just done. Iruka managed to get him to calm down finally and eventually the boy drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

Iruka had returned to the Sandaime's office who had seen everything on his crystal ball.

"I've never seen anything like that. He pulled out his own bones and used them as weapons. It's unheard of." He said as he shook his head.

"No, it's not. It may seem impossible but now that I look at it, I'm surprised this happened." Sarutobi said to him and Iruka raised his head.

"Was it because of the Kyuubi?" Iruka said and he felt a sickness in his stomach to think that that beast could do such a thing.

"Not exactly, you remember Naruto's mother? Kushina Uzumaki from Whirlpool correct?" Sarutobi said mentioning the boy's mother who died.

"Yes, it was believed when Whirlpool was destroyed she was the only survivor." Iruka said as it was well known what had happened to the former village that had been destroyed in the wars.

Sarutobi lit up his pipe. "Not many know this but the Uzumaki clan is related to a clan from Mist. Their cousins if you can call them that. The Uzumaki clan and Kaguya clan."

"K-Kaguya?" Iruka stuttered out in disbelief not believing his ears.

The Kaguya clan was a widely known and feared clan of barbarian like savages that lived in Mist. They lived for one purpose, battle. It was rumored that a thousand Samurai fell to one Kaguya before he himself was put down. Their skills with Taijutsu and fighting where almost unheard of. As if they where demons in human flesh that could manipulate their bones to fight with. When he was a child, Iruka's father would tell him stories about them that would have the young boy fearful that one might appear.

"Yes, The Kaguya clan. The Uzumakis and Kaguya clan come from the same family tree and the Uzumakis, although not all of them could also use their Kekkei Genkai Shikatsumyaku. The Uzumakis thankfully did not have the bloodlust their kin possessed. But Shikatsumyaku is perhaps the strongest of all known bloodlines, perhaps greater than the Sharingan. The body becomes hard as steel, injuries fade as if in an instant and as you saw they can use their own bones to create weapons. The Uzumaki and Kaguya clan once had an alliance due to family ties, but eventually both fell into the pages of history." He said to him as The Kaguya clan was wiped out years ago and so was the Uzumaki clan. "And now Naruto now wields perhaps the most powerful of all abilities. Even his fingernails can become deadly weapons if he wields them correctly. But perhaps it is best that this remains hidden from him. After what he's been through he wouldn't understand what to do and who knows how the villages would act towards him. Some such as Kumo or Mist may try to kidnap him in hopes of harnessing Shikatsumyaku for themselves"

Iruka did not know what to make of it as he still could not believe what he saw.

"The poor thing…" Sarutobi said and shook his head. "He has learned that he is a Jinchuurki and is now unaware that he is the last of both clans. A shame, if The Kaguyas had joined up with us and given up their war mongering ways, than perhaps Shikatsumyaku would not fade into history and Naruto would have a family."

Iruka nodded and stood up and went to leave when Sarutobi called out to him. He turned and Sarutobi tossed his something which he caught.

"A Hitai-ate?" He asked looking at it as he held the item with had the leaf symbol in his hands.

"Correct, Naruto did perform a Bushin jutsu today, so that means he passed the Genin test and is now one." Sarutobi said with a smile to him.

"I see, I'll give it to him tomorrow when I drop by." Iruka said smiling as well and left the office.

Sarutobi watched him leave and making sure he was gone reached towards his desk and pulled out a letter. Hastily he began writing on it, writing a short but powerful sentence on it that the receiver would notice. If the person who got this answered then perhaps Naruto would no longer have to bear the burden. He wasn't alone, there was another who he had been watching for quite some time.

Putting it in a scroll with his seal on it he made hand seals and gently bit his thumb and summoned a small monkey.

"I have an important task for you my friend." He said to it and gave it to it which carried it in its tail and sniffed it curiously. "Take this to a building in Rice Country. It is important that the person gets it, you'll recognize him immediately as he has two red dots on his forehead. Now go!"

The monkey hooted and hollered and sped out the window and Sarutobi watched as it scampered across the rooftops and soon was out of sight with his hopes encased in that letter.

Two days later…

A white haired figure was seated on a small bridge. His eyes where closed as he was there by himself.

His eyes opened and he revealed a pair of green eyes. What was most unique about him was his two red dots he had. He weared a simple white outfit with a purple bow around his waist which was the type of clothing worn by his clan. He worn nothing else and had no visible items or weapons on his person. To an unobservant person he was harmless.

But he was far from it, in the blink of an eye he could decapitate a man as he had done many previous times in his life of fifteen years. Could withstand all but the most powerful attacks thrown at him. He was nearly undefeatable and to bring his wrath down upon you was to invite Shinigami himself to join you.

His name…was Kimimaro Kaguya. The last remaining Kaguya of the once reviled clan. Now in the servitude of one Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin and traitor to Konoha.

Kimimaro had lead a tragic life. Son of the head of the Kaguya clan he was thrust right into a world of war and death. As soon as he was able to walk he was trained by his father how to fight. How to throw a punch. How to shatter an opponent's ribcage.

How to kill…

Kimimaro was much more gentler than his blood thirsty clan and was looked down upon by many. In the Kaguya clan, gentleness was nothing but a weakness. Taught to show no mercy, if he disobeyed his father he would be beaten harshly and locked up.

By the time he was four he had lost his innocence and his hands where already stained with blood as his father forced him to kill a helpless prisoner. The Kaguya clan was the backbone of Mist's army. Their elite forces which many fled from than face such a foe. Of course the Kaguya's would often chase them down and slaughter them. Kimimaro's abilities eventually far exceeded his father's expectations as he was turning him into the perfect warrior. By the time he was eight he was already feared by his own kin and he was locked in a special room by his mad father who believed he would be killed by his own child. Only let out when they went to war.

The only thing in his cell was a small flower, it's beauty giving him comfort.

He faintly remembered seeing other people who were in an alliance with the Clan. One particularly a woman who was far too gentle in the Kaguya's eyes to be a warrior yet she was the strongest of them. Her eyes he reminded soothed him although his father looked down upon her as she preferred talk to battle.

Then one day everything changed, Mist had betrayed the Kaguya clan and ordered their immediate execution as the ruler had come to distrust all bloodline users and that included the Shikatsumyaku the clan possessed. Their allies had been wiped out as well or unable to do anything.

The battle was a fierce one and he still had nightmares from it. All of Mist had gathered to fight them it seemed like and despite the thousands of bodies that piled the ground at the end of the day, The Kaguya clan had lost and all of them including his father died at the hands of The Mizukage.

Well, not all of them. Kimimaro had fled the battlefield shortly after it began and now lived on his own. Unaware what he was going to do with his life now as he wandered the land alone.

After a month had passed he encountered Orochimaru who told him to come with him that he would give him a purpose.

He had joined up with him, joining the man who had dreams of mastering all jutsu and conquering the world. Kimimaro was ready to do whatever it took to help his master achieve his goal. He would kill for him and die for him if that was what it took. Orochimaru had implanted a seal on him. The cursed seal of Earth which was on his chest. He was going to use him to fulfill his dreams. To make him his next vessel so he could continue living. Kimimaro was willing to lay down his life for him.

At least he was until he had recently contacted a disease. The disease had damaged him and he did not know the effects of it. He believed he could fight it off eventually but for now Orochimaru-sama's plans for him would have to wait.

This infuriated him to no end as he could not believe that a mere sickness would prevent him from fulfilling his goal. He was now considered obsolete and worthless until he was healed.

He closed his eyes again when he suddenly heard a chattering noise. He opened his eyes and saw distastefully a small monkey with big eyes squealing in front of him. It had in its tail he noticed a scroll. He frowned at it as he hopped up and down trying to get his attention.

In irritation he went to pull out a sword and dispose of it when he noticed that it was mentioning for him to take the scroll. Frowning not understanding what it was all about he reached over and snagged it out of its tail. The annoying monkey disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Checking it he noticed that their was two seals on it. One was of the Hidden Leaf Village which Orochimaru used to originate from. The next was a different way and it looked like a symbol of importance.

Breaking it open he pulled the letter out and looked at it. Slowly his face changed from one of distaste to confusion to disbelief.

It couldn't be…

It was not possible…

There was just no way. There was no way that it could be true.

"_You are not alone Kimimaro Kaguya. An Uzumaki, one of your kin still lives and has activated his bloodline just now. If you wish to see him come to Konoha immediately."_

_Sarutobi Hiruzen The Sandaime of Konohagakure The Hidden Village of Leaves._

He did not know what to make of it. Could it be true. Could there be another?

He wanted to go but he knew that Orochimaru-sama would notice he was gone. But as he thought about it he knew Orochimaru barely gave him any thought nowadays and he rarely saw the man. He would hardly notice he was missing and the others here in Otogakure didn't bother looking for him.

It could be a fake, and it could be a trap he knew that. But it was almost too good to pass up. He could discover that he wasn't alone, that it wasn't over.

His eyes hardening he put the seal in his robes and sped off immediately towards Konoha as fast as his feet and ill body would take him.

Looking to discover the truths of the letter and see that it was true and he was not alone in this world.

A/N: That's it for the first chapter. Review please


	2. Meeting between Cousins

Next chapter of Blood is thicker than Bone. Naruto and Kimimaro meet for the first time as the two learn about each other and their clan's history. Also thanks for the correction, it was late when I was writing this and I didn't pay attention to what was going on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki absent mindedly stirred the bowl of ramen in front of him with his chop sticks, having barely taken a bite of his favorite meal. He stared blankly into it, usually he was scarfing it down and calling for his fifth serving but he had wasn't hungry and didn't feel like eating.

It had been four days ever since the incident. The sorting of Genin graduates had been postponed due to the incident involing him and Mizuki and the thoughts replayed in his mind over what had happened.

_Flashback…_

"_Damn you! You wretched brat!" Mizuki shouted as he had been pinned down and beaten by the swarming clones that Naruto had made having learned the Kage Bushin No Jutsu._

_Naruto glared at him as he had tricked him and threatened his and Iruka-san's life._

"_We're bringing you in for questioning, find out why you tried to steal the Scroll of Seals." Iruka told his former best friend. He looked at Naruto and nodded telling him it was alright and Naruto sent the hundreds of clones away._

_Iruka went to pull him up and bind him when Mizuki in a last burst of strength pushed him away surprising Iruka._

"_You son of a whore! Do you think anyone could ever love a demon spawn such as yourself?" He shouted at Naruto in fury._

_That hit a nerve within him and Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously at what he said._

"_What…did you…SAY?" Naruto shouted as suddenly his normally blue eyes turned a murderous red to Iruka's shock and Mizuki's horror as Naruto let out an angry roar._

_Suddenly two bones shot out of Naruto's shoulders stunning both Chunins. Naruto if he had noticed didn't care as he grabbed them and pulled them out of his skin feeling no pain whatsoever as the bones turned into swords. Roaring he charged forward and before Mizuki could do a thing Naruto had ran him through with the blades._

_Mizuki looked on horror on his face as Naruto had impaled him. "What…kind of…demon are you?" He said weakly and fell backwards onto the ground blood seeping from his abdomen._

_Naruto backed away and his eyes turned back to their normal blue color. He then had a stunned look on his face at what he had just done._

"_Naruto…" Iruka called out to him. "Are you…"_

"_I didn't mean too!" Naruto cried out and turned and ran_

_Iruka went to give pursue when he saw the ANBU team arrive and two of them immediately tend to Mizuki and he saw that despite the masks they wore they were surprised at what they saw. "Tend to his wounds and get him to the hospital. We'll interrogate him later. You're sworn to secrecy!" He ordered them and went to give chase after Naruto._

Naruto had immediately rushed to his home and locked the door disbelief that he had done just a thing. Yeah, Mizuki's comment had ticked him off but he hadn't wanted to kill him. He didn't understand what just happened and shuddered and reached towards his right shoulder as if expecting another bone to pop out. How was he able to do that? If it was a time thing or if there was something else to it. Hell, it probably was just a fluke what he did. That's how he seemed to get by nowadays, by the skin of his teeth.

Taking a few more bites he exited Ichiraku's bar and went to head home.

Ayame watched him go and looked at her father. "I wonder what was up with Naruto."

"I don't know…" Teuchi said and let out a groan. "But if he keeps this up we're going to lose half our profits!"

On the outskirts of Konoha…

"So this is the Leaf Village." Kimimaro Kaguya said as he overlooked it as he stood on the treetop scanning the village. In the distance he could see the mountain that had the carved figureheads of the past Hokages on it.

It was…different than what he had been expecting. In Mist the few times he had been to the Kirigakure village and his Clan's home village there was always a state of heightened alertness and preparation. Almost to the point of paranoia, as if something could break out at any moment and need to be put down with weapons. Rarely a day went by back then when a fight didn't broke out and another person lost his life as he was driven through, often at the hands of one of the Seven Swordsmen or The Mizukage's other Assassins he had had.

Even in his own home there was rarely any lax of guards as the Kaguya clan was always ready, always prepared to march out to war at a given notice.

Looking out at the village and the few men they had on patrol nearly made him scoff in disbelief and roll his eyes. There should be dozens of men patrolling the gates at all time, weapons ready and eyes pointed outward ready to see any oncoming threats. He looked on and saw that the East Gate was watched on by only one man. An enemy force could charge right through it and sack this place in the blink of an eye.

He shook his head and wondered if he made a mistake in coming here. Perhaps he had been deceived.

"No matter, I'm on borrowed time as it is." He said to himself and leapt down and started to make his way to the Northern Gate which seemed the most heavily guarded. He could probably sneak in what with the poor defenses they had. But he ran the risk of being caught, and the last he wanted was to deal with the trash they called ninjas cause he would defend himself if necessary.

Heavy by being only five or so men keeping watch and as he looked half of them were busy eating, or playing a game of some sort.

He got within fifty feet of the gate when he saw the two who were on duty talking to one another. This caused him to roll his eyes again. If he had gotten within this distance in the past he would have already been called out to halt and he would have been aimed at with blowguns and arrows, which were often tipped with deadly poison such as wolfs bane or tree frogs from Grass.

He got within thirty feet and still the dumbasses didn't notice his approach and seemed more interested in arguing by the sound of it. If a person had got this close he would've been surrounded by all sides. Clearly the Leaf had a different way of handling things. It was too peaceful for his taste, what with him being surrounded with War all his life he didn't know how to drop his guard.

"Izumo I'm telling you it's my turn!" One said complaining to his counterpart.

"You had the last turn and you know it Kotesu!" The other argued as Kimimaro got closer. He didn't know what they was arguing about and he frankly didn't give a damn. If the idiots didn't notice him as he got closer he would just walk pass them.

"I'm saying it's my turn and you know it you id-huh? Hey who are you!" The first one said finally spotting him as he got within ten feet of them and finally noticed him.

"State your b-business foreigner." The other said a bit nervous as he looked at him.

Kimimaro looked at them disdainfully. They would've never lasted in The Kaguya Clan or the Mist Academy. And to think these two were both Chunins. He questioned Konoha's policies as they seemed more concerned with arguing and eating than doing their duty.

"State your business or leave!" The second said a bit more loudly trying to appear brave.

Kimimaro his expression never changing reached towards his kimono and the two tensed as they thought he was reaching for a weapon. He almost smirked cause if he wanted too he could've already done saw and left them lying at his feet with deep wounds. He pulled out the scroll he had gotten he showed it and the Seal to them.

The two looked on in disbelief and he feared their eyes would pop out. The two stuttered and tried to pick themselves up as they where uncertain what to do. Finally after a minute of talking amongst themselves they made a decision.

"Alright go in, but don't make any trouble ya hear?" The first said puffing out his chest trying to act tough and intimidate him.

Kimimaro knew and fought wolves more intimidating then the two fools. But he kept that to himself as he walked past them and into the Village and heard the two start to bicker again not bothering to give them a second thought.

As he walked through the streets he kept to himself and noticed that there was more civilians than Shinobi, and none of them carried a weapon on his or her person. He shook his head wondering how this village was still standing as he made his way to the Tower in the distance which he guessed was his destination.

He then felt something brush up against his foot. He looked down and saw a cat that had ran into him. He looked down at it disgust in his face and sneered at it. The cat let out a meow and backed away fearfully a scared look on its face.

A voice called out to it and he saw the cat rather than risk staying with him turn and ran towards the group which appeared to be Genins by the look of them and were surprised to catch it.

Chasing after cats? That's what they did here? By the time he was a Genin he was already killing high ranked ninjas. And that was when he was only six years old. Those were twelve year olds, ones who should've already seen battle and been professional trained killers. Not cat chasers.

He made his way and the people of the village kept a respectful distance from him. That was good as they knew he wasn't meant to be taken lightly. Some of the civilians had looks of fear while others who were Shinobi even Jonin ranked had looks of respect at him, knowing he was a fully trained warrior and no doubt prowess. That was good at least they recognized strength when they saw it. He could sense a couple strong areas of chakra. Perhaps this place wasn't the maggots nest of weakling's he thought it to be.

He let out a small cough as he passed by a boy wearing orange of all colors and didn't notice the looks of hate he had gotten. As he got closer to the Hokage's tower he sensed the eyes of many ninja on him. ANBU no doubt, perched on the rooftops and across the street and more were gathering near him as he got ever closer.

He didn't come here for a fight and didn't want one so he showed in his footsteps that he had no ill meaning or dark intentions. He reached the steps and made his way and forcefully opened the door and entered the tower.

He was meet with a look of surprise when he entered as he was met with the confused looks of many Ninja and Kunoichi, not expecting an outsider to so boldly enter the Hokage's tower.

He felt an urge coming on and he coughed for the next several seconds as all eyes were on him. He managed to stop himself before he could do any damage and looked at them all as they were on guard, ready to do anything should this stranger prove unfriendly.

He made his way to the desk of the room he ignored their looks and produced the scroll and showed it to the bewildered ninja. "Where is the Hokage's room?" He asked bluntly his tone indicating he didn't want any delays.

"Do you have a-"

"I have received a letter from one Sarutobi Hiruzen to meet him. I don't have time to waste with you." He said to him his eyes clearly telling him it was important.

"…Go down that hallway and up the stairs and take a left. But he's-" The ninja started to saw when Kimimaro turned and made his way there.

He soon came upon the door that his office was located at. He stared at the door and let out another series of coughs. Wondering if he should've just ignored the letter he opened the door and entered the room.

Inside Sarutobi was just finishing the paperwork for today and ready to take a nice relaxing cup of green tea when his door opened. He frowned figuring it was someone like Kakashi or one of the other Jonins who never learned how to enter without knocking. Whoever it was must be strong with the chakra he was sensing.

He looked up and ready to address the intruder.

What he saw wasn't what he was suspecting…

Instead of one of his Jonins or men was a fifteen year old boy dressed in white and a purple bow around his waist which reminded him of his prize's students uniform he now wore. He had white hair and piercing green eyes.

What was most noticeable was his two red dots on his forehead.

The boy didn't say anything as Sarutobi stared at him and took a sip of his tea as he examined him. "Take a seat…" He mentioned to him pointing at the chair in the room. The boy reluctantly took a seat as he was on full guard as if expecting a trap.

"Can I offer you some refreshment? Tea perhaps, it helps me after I've done my work?" He said picking up a jar that had it

"I've come to find out if you know the truth about my kin. I don't have time to waste drinking tea." He responded sharply.

No nonsense and to the point, Sarutobi thought as he studied him. He was fifteen but he could sense that he had already seen many wars and battles than most of his ninja had.

"Very well, I know you Kimimaro Kaguya, and have been watching you for some time. You do have surviving kin. Your cousin Naruto Uzumaki last of the Uzumaki clan."

"So one does exist," Kimimaro said quietly and faintly a ghost of a smile showed for a brief second. "You said he activated the Kekkai Genkei of Shikatsumyaku that we possess. Is this true?" He asked as that was what had brought him here.

"Yes, he did it four days ago. Activating it for the first time, you two are the last of your respective clans." Sarutobi said to him.

(Soon only he will be left if things don't change) Kimimaro thought to himself if his sickness didn't get better.

Sarutobi pressed a button on his desk and he spoke into a radio device. "Bring Naruto Uzumaki here at once, I have something to tell him." He said and a voice responded.

"Before he gets here, I have something to tell you." Sarutobi mentioned to him. "He maybe your kin but there is something else about him that you don't know."

Kimimaro listened with full attention as Sarutobi began his tale.

Grumbling to himself Naruto made his way to the Hokage's office. The teams had been assigned earlier today and he got stuck with two people who didn't like him and his sensei was lazy to boot. They had just barely passed the test he had given them and he wasn't in the mood to be lectured by the old man. After all that had happened he wasn't in the mood.

He knocked the door respectfully as even though he was in a bad mood the old man was still the closest thing he had to a grandfather who treated him well. He was told to come in and he did so. He saw the Old man seated at his desk and he saw also another person in there he didn't recognize.

"Ah, Naruto-san. Good to see you came. Take a seat." Sarutobi said to him smiling as always. Naruto allowed a smile to show and took the seat next to the other one who studied him intently. As if he was examining him.

"What are you looking at?" Naruto asked him wondering what was up with him.

"Lift up your right sleeve." He ordered. Naruto looked at him confused. "Show me your arm." He ordered in an bit of an angry tone. Naruto glared at him and looked at the Hokage who nodded telling him it was alright.

Frowning he reached towards his sleeve and rolled it up all the way.

On his right arm near his elbow was two dots similar to the other boy's but blue in color. They were a touchy subject for Naruto as growing up he was mocked for them as he had been born with them ever since he was a child. Some would taunt him for having them and call him a freak.

The other boy nodded as if that was all he needed to see. "The trademark of the Uzumaki clan. Two blue dots, located on the right arm You are one, and thus my kin."

"What?" Naruto said confused at what he just said.

"Naruto Uzumaki, this is Kimimaro Kaguya." Sarutobi said to him. "Your cousin from the Kaguya clan."

"WHAT?" Naruto shouted loudly and Kimimaro flinched his ears popping as the boy was in disbelief.

"Easy Naruto, listen well both of you. The Uzumaki and Kaguya clan were allies long ago, forged by an alliance and each clan had the same bloodline,. Shikatsumyaku the art of manipulating bones from the user's body to use as weapons." Sarutobi said beginning his tale.

"The two clans were powerful back in the day, The Kaguya clan which were the elite soldiers of Mist and The Uzumaki clan which founded and ruled the Hidden Village of Whirlpool. Each clan was powerful and feared throughout the land. Even the Uchiha clan here in Konoha kept an wary eye on them. You both are descended from the same warrior clans. You two are cousins from your mother's side as it was common for the two to arrange marriages. Kimimaro, your mother was the sister of Naruto's mother."

Kimimaro didn't say anything as a few images of the one person he loved flashed through his mind. The one person who was gentle with him and spared him from his brutal father's wrath.

"Mom…" Naruto said to himself sadly as he never knew about his mother. Kimimaro looked at him and remembered his mother talking with a red headed woman that he had remembered. That was his aunt and Naruto's mother.

"The Kaguya and Uzumaki alliance was a powerful one and many believed that one day they would eventually conquer the land. Their art of warfare as the Uzumaki's were master strategists and planners of battle and the Kaguya's viciousness and love of battle made many armies tremble at the word of them. The Kaguya bloodline that many of the Uzumaki clan could also possess though not all of them as your mother didn't as it was one in five for an Uzumaki to carry it in his blood and genes. It was at both of your great grandfather's lives that the two clans reached the pinnacle of their might and The Kaguya clan looked ready to take over Mist for themselves."

"You have much to live up to…" Kimimaro said as his father had told him many times the glory of their clan which he had to live up too as he had been the heir of it.

Sarutobi continued his tale to both of them. "Eventually though the two clans loss their power. The Kaguya suffered heavy losses in the second and third war, and The Uzumaki clan was demolished and scattered during an assault on Whirlpool and mixture of a devastating Tsunami which led to its destruction thirteen years ago. At this time the lone survivor of the clan came to Konoha and fell in love with and married a man and gave birth to you Naruto." He said purposely keeping the facts about his father hidden. "Sadly she died giving birth to you."

Kimimaro looked at his cousin as Sarutobi had told him, that he was The vessel for the Kyuubi, the nine tailed demon fox. This was surprising for Kimimaro as he didn't expect that the young boy in front would house the most powerful of all the tailed beasts and would be his kin. A bit of wonderment was in him as he examined the boy. He certainly didn't look the part one would expect of having perhaps the most powerful being inside of him. He would've suspected the boy would've been Jonin by now if it was true, but here he was a lowly Genin. And having the villages hatred directed solely at him which made Kimimaro wonder why didn't he just kill a few of the useless worms so they'd learn to keep their mouths shut? But the Uzumakis did prefer talk to fists.

"The Kaguya clan too fell eventually, with the loss of many of its ninjas and warriors it had only a quarter of its once greatness but it was still dangerous. Fearing that they might regain their strength, the Mizukage who had grown into an anti bloodline paranoia at that time ordered its immediate destruction seven years ago. The battle that took place was perhaps the most bloodiest battle that took place in Mist's blood filled history. And at the end of the day, The Kaguya clan except for you was no more." Sarutobi said and looked at Kimimaro

Kimimaro nodded, he had participated in that battle but had fled shortly after it began.

"Naruto, Kimimaro, you two are all that is left now. You both possess the bloodline of your kin and ancestors, Shikatsumyaku believed to be the greatest of all bloodlines exceeding even the Sharingan and Byakugan of the Uchiha and Hyuga clans. My spy network located Kimimaro years ago and I have been keeping an eye on him and you."

Naruto looked at the Hokage and then back at his cousin who stared back at him. The two cousins being the only thing each other had.

"I want to instruct the boy how to use it." Kimimaro said suddenly. "He has just awaken it. There is much he has to learn. I will train him how to use it." He said and suddenly a pair of bones popped out of his forearm and he pulled them out with little difficulty.

Naruto's eyes widened at what he had just done. He was capable of doing THAT? He was just barely able to get them out of his shoulder.

"Very well," Sarutobi said to him and Naruto looked at the old man surprised at what he said. "After he is done with his team he shall train with you. Naruto this is for the best, I know you maybe reluctant to use it but this bloodline shall help you. I shall assign a home for Kimimaro to stay at while he's here. However, I will be monitoring it and if I see something that endangers him or if he is pressed into situations, will call it off."

Naruto grunted his teeth and nodded his head seeing he had little choice in the manner.

Later outside…

"So why do I have to learn this again?" Naruto muttered as he stared at his cousin as the two were at the training grounds.

"So you can defend yourself, I can tell just by looking at you that are skills are at best…garbage." He said searching for the right word not to offend him. Naruto scoffed at him and turned around. "Trash." He called out to him and Naruto whirred around in anger.

"What'd you call me?"

"You heard me Trash."

"My name's Naruto!" Naruto snapped angrily at him.

"Until you have proven yourself I shall call you that, prove you have some talent in you and I shall call you by your proper name."

"Why you…"

"My father had a name for me as well."

"What was that?" Naruto asked not really caring.

"Scum…" He replied with a hint of a smirk on his face.

Naruto laughed dryly. "Well what if I don't want to learn this stupid thing anyway. Isn't using our bones like this cheating?"

Kimimaro scowled heavily at him and stepped forward. "Listen well Trash, there is no rules in battle. All that matters is living at the end. In The Kaguya code, rules are laid down by the ones who haven't been killed yet and they are changed when the rule makers have been. You will learn how to use Shikatsumyaku."

"That's a lousy code…" Naruto replied dryly.

"First things we're doing is getting you new clothing." Kimimaro said

"What's wrong with this?"

"Orange is not a color a Shinobi should wear, and I'll be damned if one of my Kin wears it." He said to him.

"Keep this up and I'll kick your ass!" Naruto shouted at him getting mad.

"I'd like to see that…" Kimimaro said smirking at him.

Naruto grinned. "Heh fine, let's fight. If you win I train under you, if I win I don't have to do the stupid stuff, deal?" He asked grinning confidently.

"Deal…" Kimimaro said emotionlessly wanting to get it over with.

"Heh, take this!" Naruto said and performed hand symbols. "Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" He shouted and formed hundreds of clones like he did before.

Kimimaro allowed a smile to show as he formed a blade as the hundreds leapt at him.

Thirty seconds later…

Kimimaro carried the unconscious boy on his back walking through the streets. A part of him wondering if the boy was indeed his cousin with what had happened and that he had made a mistake in coming here.

They had fought twice, and each fight had lasted ten seconds. He had sliced his way through the clones easily and put his sword against Naruto's throat. The boy demanded a rematch and he granted him one. That fight went the same only this time he delivered a hard knockout blow to his head knocking his cousin unconscious.

Shaking his head as he carried him he didn't think Naruto would be that pathetic. One thing was certain of all this…

They had a LOT of work to do.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	3. Training Begins

Next chapter of Blood is Thicker than Bone. Naruto begins his training under Kimimaro, teaching him how to use and harness his bloodline that he possesses as the two cousins begin their training.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Kimimaro stood overlooking the path that would lead him back to Konoha. He hadn't stayed in The Leaf Village despite The Hokage's offer to give him a small house to have as his own, it was too peaceful for his liking. The sound of children playing, birds chirping and the smell of food being cooked was nauseating to his senses. He had found a place not far to stay at and was now preparing to head back. The guards at the gate had been told of him, they wouldn't give him any trouble.

As The Kaguya prepared to move he wasn't surprised when he saw a burly man appear in the path in front of him.

"Going to Konoha?" The man asked and flashed a smile which revealed several missing teeth. "I'll be your guide to the village good sir." He said and did a deep bow.

Kimimaro looked on amused at him but sensed other presences. There was at least three of them, hidden not far from here he could detect by the faint sources of chakra. He recognized who the men were immediately and what their purpose was.

Perhaps Konoha wasn't as peaceful as he thought it was. He could clearly detect a group of men and one armed with a long bow hidden between a group of rocks.

"How much Ryo you offer?" The missing teeth man said to him getting his attention.

The Kaguya didn't respond as he stared at the man with a bored expression on his face.

"Ya deaf?" The man asked. "You pay, or we take the money from your skinny corpse!" He said and reached towards the side of his traveling cloak and revealed a short sword. His buddies except for the bowmen stepped forward as well revealing their own weapons and they walked forward confidence in their steps as they surrounded him who hadn't made any moves

Despite the confidence they had in their footsteps he knew they where nervous, the brigands were. He could read their movements the same way a scholar did a book. Already he could tell their next course of action and where which side they would come from. The archer he noted was hesistant.

"This is your last warning…" The man said drawing out his sword.

Kimimaro still didn't say anything he slightly moved his foot forward and hooked it under a nearby rock which went unnoticed by them as he looked at them all with a bored expression on his face when in truth he was tightening his honed muscles and preparing to make the move

Inside his mind he let out a mental sigh thinking it all folly.

"We gave you a chance! Seize him!"

The other two started to advance on him from the side when he leapt up kicking the rock towards the first brigand and outstretching his legs kicked both while he was in midair. One he hit in the face while the other he hit in the chest, He grabbed the one on the right and held him in front of him to use as a shield from the archer.

He needn't have bothered, as the archer missed and badly. Dropping the shield he saw the burly man charge him roaring his sword overhead.

Kimimaro dodged the man's wild swings and when the man went to stab him leapt over the man into a somersault and landed behind him. He grabbed the man's arm and twisted it causing him to curse in pain, twisting the arm and guiding it he used the brigand's own weapon to block a swipe from one of the others and punched him away.. The archer of the group fired again and missed, not even coming close to Kimimaro.

"Idiot…" He muttered under his breath

He still holding the man's arm twisted it again hearing a popping and snapping sound and flipped the man onto his back. He then raised his foot up and brought it down hard across the squirming man's throat crushing it. The sword he had flew up into the air from the impact and he caught it without missing a beat.

Instinct told him danger was afoot and he dodged a stab from behind by a brigand who used a spear. The man jabbed and stabbed at him and Kimimaro lazily blocked and parried with the sword he had pilfered. Clearly none of them here were any good at fighting.

Tiring of this he dropped the sword and pulled out of his arms two medium sized blades. He went on the offensive and the brigand could not keep up as he drove him back. He cut through the spear head and then stabbed the man in the ribcage, hearing him gasp his last when he felt it enter a lung and pulled it out.

Then without missing a beat not bothering to look his raised his hand up and fired his fingernails at the other brigand the sharpened objects piercing through his throat and dropping him as well.

He looked at the three dead bodies and knew the archer was still out there, but apparently the would be thief had given up as he saw him throw his bow to the ground and sprinting from his hiding spot retreating. Trying to run as fast as his feet would take him. He could easily chase him down, he could even get the bow and fire an arrow into his back but Kimimaro saw no point in it.

Not even bothering to check them for any money or items he continued on his path towards the Leaf Village.

At The Training Grounds…

Naruto Uzumaki grumbled as he looked down at the new outfit he was wearing. After having got his ass kicked by his cousin the day before the first thing they had done after he regained consciousness was to buy and get Naruto some new ninja clothes.

Gone was the orange and blue outfit, in place was a outfit similar to Kimimaro's but in a different style and color. Naruto had gone with an white and blue styled outfit instead of the all white that Kimimaro had worn. His upper body was covered by the blue shirt which didn't expose his chest like Kimimaro's did and it had long sleeves as well which could conceal kunai and shuriken and he worn white pants with a sash as well as his sandals.

He looked over at his teammates and had noticed the looks they had given him after seeing him show up in the new outfit. The darn things had cost him a lot of money and he had heard some of the villagers making snide remarks as he walked earlier wondering how he was able to afford clothes.

"Ah, good day everyone. Nice outfit Naruto." Their sensei said as he had finally arrived.

Naruto looked over at his sensei Hatake Kakashi who was late as always and his teammates Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Each had placed at the top of the class respectively whilst he had been at the very bottom and had been paired up with them.

They already didn't like him he could tell as Sakura, the long pink haired girl had complained about him wondering why she and Sasuke couldn't be a team by themselves. She was more concerned with her makeup and how she looked than training. While Sasuke was only concerned with himself and getting stronger and often called him dobe.

He let out a sigh and wondered how this was going to work out, no one in the village liked him, some hated him and his cousin wherever he was had given him the nickname of Trash ever since they had met and would be training him how to harness his bloodline that he possessed.

"What is that?" Sakura asked suddenly looking at him and he noticed she was staring at the two blue dots on his right arm that he had when he had rolled up his sleeve. "Is that some sort of disease or something?" She asked rather rudely to him.

"It's nothing, it's just a birthmark." He said to her defensively and she turned and left and went back to fawning over her Sasuke.

Naruto looking on would give up Ramen for life if he got that sort of attention on a daily basis.

"Well then we shall begin by-" Kakashi started to say when he sensed a presence. He turned his head and looked in the Eastern direction and the three Genins did as well.

"He's here already?" Naruto muttered as he saw Kimimaro walking towards them his expression blank.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to leave stranger." Kakashi said to him. "This is Team 7's training area for today and you'll have to go-"

"I'm here for the boy." Kimimaro responded and pointed at Naruto. "I'm taking him off your hands, it doesn't appear you are going to do anything today anyway." He said in a rather rude tone of voice.

"I appreciate your offer but a sensei can't teach if he doesn't have his students." Kakashi said to him.

"I'm under orders by the Hokage himself to train tra-Naruto." He said starting to call him by his nickname. "Seeing how he's not doing anything with you, it'd be better if he does."

"Why does the dobe have special training?" Sasuke asked wondering why he was getting extra training.

"Weak garbage like you wouldn't understand…" Kimimaro said to him.

"What did you say?" Sasuke shouted in anger at what he just said to him.

"You can't talk to Sasuke-kun that way!" Sakura shrieked at him but Kimimaro seemed unconcerned.

"C'mon Trash, let's go. I don't have all day." He said to Naruto who grumbled and went with him leaving Team 7 behind.

"Your sensei and your comrades are pathetic." Kimimaro said to him as they walked.

"You keep calling people names and you'll tick them off and find a kunai in your back." Naruto responded as they walked.

"Many have tried, all have wound up dead." Kimimaro said with a smirk when he stopped and began coughing suddenly surprising Naruto. Kimimaro's body was shaking as he coughed and hack and Naruto looked on at his cousin's unexpected outburst as he covered his mouth with his hand.

After a few tense moments Kimimaro managed to regain control and wiped his hand from his mouth and Naruto thought he saw blood on his hand.

"You okay?" He asked wondering what just happened.

(Damn illness) Kimimaro thought to himself. "I'm fine Trash," He answered and Naruto either ignored it or didn't hear him as he looked on. "We'll begin by learning how to walk on water."

"Water walking?" Naruto said and looked confused. "Isn't that kinda advanced?" He said as he wasn't expecting that.

Kimimaro rolled his eyes. Just how did they teach here? "Water walking is an basic technique for the wielders of Shikatsumyaku to learn. Our Kekkai Genkai is both a blessing and a curse. It allows our bodies to become weapons yes but at the same time our bones become much heavier and denser. Surely you have noticed it in that thick skull of yours."

Naruto glared at him but didn't respond. He did feel heavier he had noticed lately. As if he was wearing extra weights or something. As if his body on the inside was becoming harder, he didn't look it but he felt a lot heavier ever since the incident with Mizuki, thankfully none of that had been transferred to the outside or else he'd be a dead ringer for Chouji.

"Many have died by drowning due to being overweighed by their bones and sink to their deaths when knocked into water. Both our clans mastered water walking at a young age so we can stay afloat in the water and save ourselves. I thought at least you'd know that by now. This requires chakra control. Surely your father at least taught you about that?"

"I never knew my father…" Naruto responded much to Kimimaro's surprise and saw him drop his head.

"…My point is, is that Shikatsumyaku is not something any fool can learn overnight and neither is chakra control. You must be determined to master it. Before I even teach you how to harness your bones as weapons like I can do we will work on chakra control."

Naruto nodded and noticed they had stopped by a stream of water. Kimimaro then shoved him unexpectedly and Naruto lost his footing and fell down into the water with a splash.

The water wasn't deep only up to his knees standing up and he came up spitting water out of his mouth and cursing.

"You bastard! What the hell did you do that for you damn asshole!" He shouted at him who looked down at him amused.

"This will be a good place to start as any. You can start here and it isn't deep so I won't have to worry about you drowning yourself when you fall through." He said to him and Naruto continued to curse at him and the boy's anger and words he shouted at him reminded Kimimaro of the female flute player back at Oto. "Every day when you're done with your team you'll start training with me from noon to seven. Now get up out of there and we'll begin your exercises on water walking." He ordered.

Naruto climbed out of the water and rejoined him up there grumbling all the while.

Later…

"AHHH!" He shouted in frustration as his feet fell through the water for the tenth time and sunk to his knees.

Cursing to himself he kicked the water angrily.

"Stop polluting the water you demon brat!" A man who was walking by shouted at him and Naruto glared at him.

He was soaking wet as he couldn't handle it for more than a few seconds as his chakra control was bad. It was hard what he was trying to do, and becoming a big pain in the ass as well. He managed to get both feet on it but couldn't handle it and eventually fell through again. He lost track after the tenth time.

"Continue, focus your chakra on your feet and keep your mind open on the task Trash." Kimimaro said walking past him on the water without a problem as if to mock him as they had been there for hours, it was now in the afternoon.

He was lucky looks couldn't kill with the look Naruto was giving him.

Every now and then a person would walk by and seeing them would often shout at them, well most often at Naruto calling him a demon. Naruto ignored them as he tried to focus.

"If you killed a few of the maggots Trash I doubt they would keep calling you names." Kimimaro said as he would often respond to an insult with a sword.

"Yeah right, and become even more of an outcast?" Naruto mumbled sarcastically.

Kimimaro shook his head as he stood on the water looking at him, Naruto's chakra control was pathetic, it would take weeks at this rate for him to even stand on his feet with the way they was going.

"Find a goal, use that as inspiration if you need to. Use that to focus your mind when you do it." He said trying to find some way for his cousin to do it.

Naruto looked at him and got ready to do it. He pressed one foot into the water and closed his eyes and imagined his dream.

To be accepted, he could see it now. An older version of him dressed in the Hokage's robes as he had fulfilled his goal. The thousands of people cheering and chanting his name. Kakashi looking at him with pride at his greatest student. Iruka smiling at him as he had achieved his dream. Teuchi and his daughter offering him all the ramen he wanted. All the people who had doubted and mocked him before cheering him and praising the new Hokage.

Sakura, Ino, and the other girls fawning over him. Sasuke…Nah, Sasuke wasn't there. There was no place for him in his imagination that he had. The people of Konoha bowing as one in honor of him. Sarutobi telling him how proud he was of him

And lastly visualizing his face carved into the Mountain next to the past Hokages.

He opened his eyes and looked down and saw that he had both feet in the water and he hadn't fallen through. He was standing on it successfully for the first time. A smile formed on his face and he took a few steps and stayed above it. Grinning he started to run.

"Hey! I'm doing it! I'm doing it! I'm-"

SPLASH!

So excited that he was on there he lost focus and fell through again. He came up on all fours spitting water out of his mouth and his hair soaking wet.

He saw a pair of feet and looked up at Kimimaro who had his arms folded across his chest.

"Before you run Trash you must learn how to walk. That's enough for now." He said and leapt up out of the water. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said and walked away.

Naruto growled and slapped the water in anger.

He'd show him, he'd show them all.

The next few days went by pretty fast for Naruto. He'd get up, eat breakfast and go work with Team 7 and do some D rank missions such as helping paint fences or god forbid, chase after the Cat that belonged to the Daimyo's wife. And after that he'd go to Ichiraku's and eat his usual servings of Ramen the two glad to see him back to his normal self.

When it was noon he went with Kimimaro and the two resumed where they left off previously. Although Kimimaro was a bit of a psychopath in his eyes and always called him that nickname he hated Naruto realized he was learning more under him in one day than he was with his teammates and their sensei. It did please him that he was getting actual attention and teaching even if he was being called Trash and other names instead of being overlooked.

He was finally getting the hang of Water Walking and control of his chakra after a while and Kimimaro began training him in Taijutsu the two sparring in hand to hand fights. Naruto had yet to land a real blow on him but he could sense he was getting better. The fight ended with Kimimaro the victor but he was strengthening Naruto's blows and speed as well.

Kakashi having seen him after a few days passed also noted that Naruto was showing signs of improvement

As he walked across the water without falling once he felt like patting himself on the back pleased with himself. How many Genins knew how to and were capable of water walking this early?

"Oi! Kimimaro-san, I think I got this down pretty well." He called out to the other who was seated against a tree watching him. The Kaguya raised himself up as Naruto got out of the stream.

"Your chakra control and water walking is substandard, but I guess that's good enough for now at least. Now follow me." He said to him and Naruto followed after his cousin.

"You need to loosen up you know that? Find yourself a nice girl or something. You make one of my classmates Shino look like that crazy kid with the big brows with how stoic you are." Naruto called out to him as Kimimaro rarely showed any emotion other than quiet anger or annoyance at him.

The two came to a training ground that was empty and stopped. "Now we'll finally begin the process of using Shikatsumyaku." He said to him who nodded. "Shikatsumyaku, our bloodline enables us to do things beyond the norm of normal people. With this we can use our bones as weapons and endure all but the strongest of attacks. Only a Kaguya and Uzumaki can use it as it cannot be copied." He said and to make an example pulled one out of his body.

Naruto nodded again and spoke up. "How do we use it? Also wouldn't we injure ourselves by pulling them out and basically turn our bodies to jelly with taking them out?"

Kimimaro rolled his eyes at his cluelessness. "Shikatsumyaku is self regenerating Trash, meaning that it heals itself and grows another whenever we pull one out another grows in its place. Any body part, ever our fingernails can be used as a projectile weapon if we put our mind to it." He said and to demonstrate aimed at a target dummy and fired five nails from his fingers which penetrated it and Naruto saw them grow right back on his hand. "Any bone part can be used, some can even be used for picking locks such as the small ones in our wrist and hands. Shikatsumyaku's limits is only that of its wielder. With your daydreaming I suppose you could make plenty if you put your mind to it." He said going into detail about it

Naruto wasn't sure if that last bit was a compliment or an insult. The way he talked about it, Shikatsumyaku was the greatest thing in the world and above everything else. He didn't have much experience with bloodline users except for occasionally the Hyuga clan. They were often pretty arrogant except for the heiress and Sasuke himself was pretty cocky as well being descended from the Uchiha clan. It seemed looking at his only family, that the Kaguya clan often considered themselves superior to others as well

"It is important that you focus when using it as an unfocused mind can lead to you damaging or possibly killing yourself when you use it. When you activated it you've noticed a searing pain didn't you?"

Naruto remembered the feeling that his shoulders were inflamed when he had first done it. No one else knew that he would be practicing his Kekkai Genkai, mostly everyone thought that he was just getting a special trainer and sensei to help him train since he was at the bottom. Except for Iruka and The Old Man, no one even knew he had a bloodline and given his past treatment he would be looked down even more if they saw him doing this.

"Like walking on water it is important to focus and have keen chakra control when you do it Trash or else you risk harming yourself." Kimimaro said to him. "The body heals itself and regrows the bone you draw out and you have the Kyuubi's regeneration as well so you should suffer little damage when you try it." He then rolled up his sleeve and revealed his arm up to his elbow. He then reached towards it and grabbing the skin pulled out a three foot long bone which sharpened and became a sword with little effort.

"Now then do as I did, we call the art of pulling them out Heijin Drawing. Drawing blades from ourselves show me that you can do it. When you feel you got it, begin pushing it out. I'll warn you, it will burn." He ordered Naruto who looked at him a bit unsure. He rolled up his sleeve as well of his left arm and looked at the body part.

Focusing on it he reached forward and grabbed it. Focusing on his chakra he felt it starting to do something. As if something was beginning to stick out of his arm, he reached at his elbow and grabbed it and felt something hardening in his arm and becoming sharper.

He saw to his shock a white marrow like object starting to stick out ever so slowly. Grasping it he began pulling it out, it felt like his elbow had been caught on fire with the searing pain he started to feel but he gritted his teeth and ignored it and continued doing so.

Grabbing it he pulled out the foot long blade and let out a cry as he pulled it out fully and held it in his hand.

"Damn that stung!" He said and shook his arm trying to get the flaming pain to go away. He looked at Kimimaro and held out the bone blade. "Well what do you think?"

"Hmph, you need to be faster. One should be able to pull one out in less than a second. Also it needs to be longer as well, that's only the length of a Tanto. Basically used for suicide by dishonored Samurai. You need at least two and a half feet to have a good blade. At least you managed to make it look sturdy and it looks sharp." He said to him as he examined it. "Now then slide it back into your arm and it will go back in place."

Naruto placed it back against his elbow and he saw it go back into his skin.

"Whoa, that's freaky." He said and then got an idea. "Hey since I'm going to be using swords and stuff does that mean I'll be learning Kenjutsu?" He asked.

"You still have a long way to go Trash, but maybe if you show some decent ability." Kimimaro said to him. "Now then do the same thing only this time pull out fifty of them."

"FIFTY!" Naruto shouted at him that he'd have to do that many

"Fifty-Five. Now begin." He answered back.

"Why you…" Naruto muttered at him and began.

The process took him over half an hour to do that many but eventually Naruto managed to get the hang of it and the throbbing pain in his arms when he pulled out the bone started to numb and go away as his body was becoming used to it. The time it was taking him to pull one out was shortening as well and he was making them longer as he focused his chakra and energy.

Finally he had made a large pile of bones each over two feet long and pulled the last one out of his arm. Smirking and pleased with himself he saw Kimimaro meditating nearby.

"Hey!" He shouted interrupting his meditation. "I got them all!" He said and pointed to the pile. Kimimaro stood up and after coughing for a second walked over and examined them.

"Hmph, this is somewhat better, at least you've gotten the hang of making them longer." He said as he studied them with a critical eye.

"It's hard to impress you isn't it?" Naruto asked. "So when do I get to learn how to fight with them and do those jutsus."

"Just wait Trash." He responded and pulled one of his own out he took it in front of him and brought a hand up and made hand symbols with it. The bone suddenly became surrounded by a blue glowing light. "This is called Heijin Barrier. When the Kaguya spars with another Shikatsumyaku user they would use this on the weapon they chose to fight with so they wouldn't risk damaging their training partner. A D class jutsu."

"Can I learn that?" Naruto asked looking at it with interest. Focusing he pulled out a two and a half foot long blade and brought it before him. Remembering how he did it he brought his other hand up and made Hand Symbols.

"Heijin Barrier!" He said finishing it. He looked at it and nothing happened at first and he let out a sigh thinking he'd messed up again, but then a faint red light appeared around the blade and he touched it and felt it covered as if it was in a sheath. "HaHa! I did it!" He said beaming with joy.

"Don't get overconfident Trash." Kimimaro said but Naruto ignored him. "Even novices can pull that off. Other ninjas that use bladed weapons can pull that off as well."

"Whatever, when do we start sparring?" Naruto asked him smiling.

Kimimaro twirled his blade and looked at him not saying anything. Naruto realized what this meant and taking a couple practice swings got into a stance.

Kimimaro rushed him and Naruto barely got his blade up in time to block it. Kimimaro followed it up with a series of slashes and stabs aimed at him and Naruto was on the defensive barely able to dodge and block the cuts and slices at him. Although they were sparring he could tell Kimimaro was serious about this.

Naruto avoided a swipe at his stomach and countered with a stab of his own which was blocked easily. Kimimaro thrust his sword at his ribcage and Naruto narrowly missed it.

The boy was outclassed by his cousin and soon Kimimaro had disarmed him of his weapon and had his weapon aimed at his heart.

"O-Okay, I think it's clear you won." Naruto said sweat pouring down his face as Kimimaro withdrew the sword.

"You need to get better. If this was serious I could killed you in a second." Kimimaro said to him. "We'll continue where we left off tomorrow after you're done with your team." He said and turned and walked away leaving him.

Naruto watched him go knowing he'd have to get better if he was going to earn his approval and fulfill his dream as well.

A/N: That's it for this chapter review please.


	4. Pressing On

Next chapter of Blood is Thicker than Bone. Naruto continues his training with his cousin as he learns more about the Shikotsumyaku style and their clans history.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Sarutobi Hiruzen watched on through his crystal ball at the two figures sparring against one another. He had been watching them for quite some time ever since they had started.

The Sandaime looked on as he watched them. He had been doing so for the past couple of days to see how it was coming along and if the younger boy was in any danger. He'd been watching Naruto and Kimimaro ever since they had begun to see how they were doing.

It had been a week since Kimimaro had arrived and the two cousins learned about one another. Since that time Naruto had been working with both him and Team 7. Naruto he could easily tell was showing vast signs of improvement. Despite the struggle at first he was taking to it as he had learned water walking and tree walking ever since he started as well as using his bloodline and Shikotsumyaku. The council didn't know that he had it, no one did. It'd be good if they did not know for now. Particularly Danzo his one time rival for position of Hokage. If they knew he had such a bloodline they would demand that he be brought forward and examined The Kekkai Genkai. At the worst he could be locked up and deemed a threat to all around

He looked on as he saw them. It was easy for the Kaguya, fighting was a natural part of his clan as they enjoyed battle. It was in his blood as the Kaguya clan was a warlike clan and near perfect soldiers. However that had also lead to their downfall as well with the losses they sustained in battles as the clan nearly died as much as they breed.

He had tried, years ago to get the Kaguya clan to convert to the Leaf village. To make allies with them as they had lost much power and many of their allies were gone. But the clan had refused his offer, refusing to give up their war like lifestyle. Even with the promises of treaties and alliances did little to persuade them as the Kaguya, like the Uchihas was a pride clan and refused the aid of another as they viewed weakness like a disease. Still Sarutobi tried to get them to join them as they were diminishing over the years

If they had joined them then perhaps they would still be alive after what had happened seven years ago. With their destruction at the hands of the Mizukage and Mist. He had sent his scouts out to look for any survivors and none could be found.

Except for Kimimaro, the boy had disappeared and despite his attempts to find him had vanished from the world. It was just now, only a year ago that he discovered him in the base of Orochimaru his former student who had made his new headquarters in The Land of Rice. Truth be told he didn't expect him to show up after he had sent his letter to him. It was a fool's hope but it had paid off.

Neither had known about the other as The Uzumaki were destroyed along with Whirlpool thirteen years ago with Naruto's mother the only survivor. By that time the Uzumaki and their once greatness had fallen into history barely remembered. The Kaguya clan suffered the same fate as well.

Sarutobi continued to watch on, to see how the last of the two clans would hold against each other.

"Quicker! Quicker I say!" Kimimaro shouted at Naruto as he threw sharp bone like weapons at Naruto from his ribcage and stomach at a fast pace.

Naruto brought his sword up and deflected them, blocking the weapons thrown at him and preventing them from hitting him. Kimimaro threw a near endless supply of the spike like weapons and Naruto was barely able to avoid and block them

Naruto knowing he couldn't stay on the defensive avoided one and charged him. Kimimaro threw more at him and Naruto responded by ducking and going into a roll covering up any vital areas and them flying overhead.

He slashed at Kimimaro who ducked and kicked at him sending him backwards. Naruto reached into his shoulder and focusing pulled out another two foot long blade. He then brought the blades together at the hilt and combined them into one long double bladed sword.

Kimimaro looking on nodded in approval at what he just did, using his chakra to combine the two into a five foot long blade that he gave a few twirls with.

Naruto charged him spinning his weapon and Kimimaro pulled out his own bone blades and countered his assault, blocking them with his own. Naruto planted his blade into the ground and using it as leverage went to leap and kick him. Kimimaro evaded his attack and hit him in the face with an open palm thrust to stun him.

Naruto backed up a bit and Kimimaro went to slice his head off, Naruto ducked under and dashed past him but didn't swing at him as he had his back to him. Kimimaro turned around and suddenly Naruto leapt up and delivered a back flip kick connecting with Kimimaro's head. The unexpected move caught Kimimaro off guard and Naruto grinned as he landed as it was the first time he had actually managed to hit him ever since they started training.

Naruto went to stab him when a pair of bones sprouted out of Kimimaro's back and blocked it. Kimimaro whipped around and pulled out of his knee a larger more sturdy bone than the previous ones he had done before. Taking the heavy bone in his hands he swung it like a club and Naruto dodged it just in time. Kimimaro swung again and Naruto went to block it and nearly felt his arms go numb by the force of it. Naruto twirled his combined blades in front of him trying to drive him back. Kimimaro swung at him and Naruto pulled them apart back into two blades as he backed away. He slashed at him and Kimimaro swung as well and Naruto's swords shattered upon contact broken by his Club.

Before Naruto could pull out another he was met with a hard blow to his stomach knocking him down. He hit the ground with a thud and groaned. The weapon may have had a barrier on it but that didn't it hurt when he got hit.

"Hmph, you're improving Trash." Kimimaro said and slipped it back into his knee.

"I managed to hit you." Naruto said sitting up.

"A lucky shot…" He responded. "We're done for today. You need to improve your style and balance your style is too sluggish and more suited of a mindless brawler. Shikotsumyaku is a mixture of both dance and battle. Both beautiful and deadly."

"See you tomorrow?"

"No…" He said surprisingly, I have things I have to do tomorrow. "I'll see you again in two days. I expect you to train by yourself in my absence." He said and walked away and Naruto watched him go used to his cool demeanor and stoic form. He rarely if ever showed any other emotion except irritation at times. But on the plus side whenever he called him Trash he wasn't saying in in an insulting way anymore. Almost as if he was pleased with his results of their training.

Naruto then decided to head home.

The next day he was at the training grounds with his teammates and he was busy stretching waiting to see what they would do today when their lazy Sensei showed up.

"C'mon Sasuke-kun, let's go on a date after training today." Sakura said to the lone Uchiha who was by himself.

"No, go away I'm busy."

"Please Sasuke-kun! I know you'll have a good time." Sakura said smiling thinking she could get him. Naruto rolled his eyes having seen it for the hundredth time. Sakura and many of the other girls were oblivious to the fact that Sasuke didn't want anything to do with them. He didn't want to go on a date

"Will you stop being annoying?" He snapped at her.

"Isn't it rude to yell at ladies Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he continued his stretches and then started doing squats.

Sakura glared at him and looked back at Sasuke. "Why do you know about manners Baka? Leave Sasuke-kun alone!" She snapped at him as he did his squats.

Naruto shook his head used to the treatment. He then saw Sasuke approach him.

"Spar with me." Sasuke said although it sounded more like an order. "Give me something to do before Sensei arrives."

"Tch…fine." Naruto responded and stopped his squats and got into a fighting stance that Kimimaro had showed him.

Sasuke got into one and suddenly dashed towards him in a burst of speed aiming to hit him in the head. Naruto was ready and blocked it surprising Sasuke with how he reacted and how he blocked it with no damage. Like he had read what he was going to do. He then threw a kick which Naruto dodged as well showing good speed.

Sasuke glared at him and did hand symbols and fired a fireball at him. Naruto saw it coming and moved out of the way missing it.

"So Jutsus are allowed eh? Fine then, Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" Naruto shouted and formed ten clones which swarmed around Sasuke. They charged him and he activated the Kawarami jutsu disappearing in place of a log.

"Multi Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted reappearing and doing more hand symbols fired a group of fireballs that hit the clones and dispelled them. "Still trying the same tricks Dobe." Sasuke said to him smirking.

"I've learned a couple new tricks since we started." Naruto answered back as the two continued and Sakura was cheering Sasuke on being his cheerleader.

Sasuke went to attack him but Naruto dodged it and displayed a surprising burst of speed and getting behind Sasuke kneed him in the back.

"What?" Sasuke shouted getting himself back up. How did Naruto do that so quickly?

He went to attack him when Naruto leapt backwards and near the nearby tree. He then started running up it surprising Sasuke again that he was able to walk on trees. How was he able to do that? He was never told or taught about tree walking by Kakashi

"How's he doing that? That's cheating!" Sakura cried out confused as well when Naruto leapt from the trees and threw several kunai and shuriken at Sasuke who covered himself up and was hit by cuts from them.

Naruto landed and charged Sasuke and nailed him in the stomach with a hard punch knocking the wind out of him. Sasuke recovered quickly though and threw a fast punch at Naruto. Naruto quickly pressed himself for impact as it collided with his face.

To his surprise he didn't feel as much pain as he thought he would and heard Sasuke cry out suddenly and withdraw his hand and clutched his hand.

Sasuke shook his injured hand a look of disbelief on his face at what happened. The blonds' face felt like it he had just punched a brick wall. Punching him did more damage to himself and felt like he may have broken a couple of knuckles.

Naruto was confused as well until he thought of something. (That's right. My hardened skeleton. It must also include my face as well, so that means I'm armored pretty much everywhere.) He thought to himself remembering what Kimimaro told him and how much heavier his bones felt.

He went to go on the offensive when a blur appeared in front of them path and Kakashi appeared.

"Hmmm, I guess I should start getting here earlier." He said in between them. "I see you're keeping busy at least." He mentioned to them.

"Sasuke-kun are you alright?" Sakura asked running forward to check. "Your hand's bruised. What did you do to him Naruto!" She shouted at him.

"I didn't do anything, he's the one who hit me." He answered back as she was taking his side again. If the rest had heard about this, that he had damaged the Uchiha he would be mobbed by them within minutes.

"Sensei Sasuke-kun's injured! He should go to the hospital and get that checked out!" Sakura complained. The tone of her voice making it sound like he had a broken neck

"He'll be fine Sakura," Kakashi said waving her concern away. "That'll heal easily enough on its own with no trouble. I suppose we should begin right now."

Naruto looking on rolled his eyes seeing how Sasuke got all the attention as usual.

"Sensei, I want to learn how to walk on trees." Sasuke said suddenly getting his attention.

Kakashi looked a bit surprised at his request. "Tree Walking? That's a bit ahead of you for now Sasuke, you still have much to learn about chakra control before you can do that."

"But he can do it!" Sasuke protested and pointed at Naruto. "He's capable of walking on trees. Why can't I learn that now?" He demanded upset that Naruto could do something he couldn't.

"Is that true Naruto?" Kakashi asked turning to look at him.

"…Yeah," Responded Naruto. "Kimimaro taught me chakra control this week while I was with him. He taught me how to walk on tree and water surfaces while I was with him." He said to them.

"Huh, I'm impressed, I guess Sarutobi chose well in picking an outsider to train you and him only a few years older than you." He said. In truth he had sensed that Naruto had been getting better as of late when he saw him every morning. This Kimimaro person must be quite the teacher.

"Where is he?" Sasuke asked Naruto surprising him "Where is your other sensei?"

"Why?"

"I want to learn under him, He can teach me how to be stronger." Sasuke said clutching a head into a fist.

"I don't know where he went. He said he'd be gone for a few days. Besides he's my trainer. He's helping me not you." Naruto said a bit upset that he would demand him to take him to him.

"If he can teach you of all people how to walk on water and trees Dobe then he must be exceptional. He can train me and make me become stronger. Where did he go?" Sasuke said to him in a pressing manner.

"I told you I don't know, he's my sensei. You're the top Genin, you don't need any extra training." Naruto said to him getting mad that he demand him that he make his cousin train him.

"Naruto stop being rude! Can't you see it's important that Sasuke-kun gets stronger?" Sakura yelled at him.

"Kimimaro-san won't even bother training you anyway, at best you'd be lucky if he gives you a glance. He won't train you, even if you are an Uchiha." Naruto said knowing how his cousin was and didn't really care for who a person was

"Why you…" Sasuke started to say and Kakashi stepped forward

"Alright that's enough both of you. This Kimimaro is under the orders of the Hokage himself to only train Naruto. If he allows it, maybe he can train you as well Sasuke." Kakashi said being the negotiator between the two.

Naruto frowned at him not liking it one bit, he finally had something to give him an edge and help him improve and now Sasuke was wanting it for himself. Wasn't he pretty much praised by everyone for being the prodigy and getting the highest marks in the academy with all the others calling him a future legend. Why'd he have try and steal his thunder now that he's finally getting somewhere with becoming a ninja? It wasn't fair in his eyes that Sasuke could get whatever he wanted.

"Now that's that settled let's begin…"

Elsewhere…

"Where could he be?" A voice said in a building. The voice belonged to a blue haired figure with green lips and he walked with three other people. "He's been gone for weaks. Orochimaru-sama will be pissed if he finds out he's gone!" The angry individual said as the group walked.

"Hell if I know, you know how he is." The second a figure who had a set of six arms said.

"Well it's not like he was doing anything here, besides order us around." The third a large figure with orange hair said.

"Yeah let him get lost." The first one mumbled and you could see another body with him as the others agreed.

"You damn dumasses!" The female of the group with red hair shouted at them. "If something happens to Kimimaro who do you think Orochimaru-sama is going to put the blame on? Once he finds out he's gone he'll skin us alive!" She snapped at them.

The group was known as the Sound Four and were Orochimaru's personal bodyguards. When Kimimaro was with them they were known as the Sound Five and they where currently wondering where he had gone as they walked through the building which served as one of his bases in Oto.

"Geez, since we did you care about Kimimaro Tayuya?" Sakon the leader of the group said to her.

"I don't but I care about living to see the next day stupid!" She responded angrily. "He maybe sick but that doesn't mean Orochimaru-sama considers him useless. If he finds out he's gone and we haven't found him who do you think he'll blame and punish!" She shouted at them.

The others didn't have to answer, they already have a good image what their master would do if he discovered what had happened. Orochimaru hadn't seen or visited The last Kaguya in quite some time and if he discovered he was gone…well odds are the group would be seeing their lives flash before their lives.

If they were lucky…

"Kidomaru why didn't you have your nets around the area so we would've known if he had left?" Sakon said turning the blame to the Spider Ninja with his brother Ukon.

"I can't do it twenty four seven you moron!" Kidomaru shouted. "That takes a lot of time and chakra for me to do it. Jirobo should've been watching him." He said and pointed six accusing fingers at the heavy ninja.

"Hey don't put the blame on me!" Jirobo said as the group argued. "We didn't know he was going to up and leave. Tayuya you go tell him that he's gone. He likes you the best, he may not kill badly you if you tell him."

"Fuck no." Tayuya responded at once not wanting to be the scapegoat.

The group continued arguing and where unaware of a figure approaching.

"What are you garbage arguing about?" The voice said and they turned as one and saw Kimimaro standing there his arms folded across his chest staring at them with a look of distaste.

"What the? Where the hell have you been!" Sakon demanded and walked towards him. "Do you have any idea how pissed off he'd be if he discovered you was gone and we couldn't find you!" He shouted at him.

"Hmph, where I go is not the concern of trash like you." Kimimaro responded as he had returned here to make sure nothing had happened and see to it that Orochimaru hadn't wondered where he went. He didn't see him often but he would get suspicious. But coming back now and then he wouldn't question what he was doing. "I've been out training and I've come to get a refill of my medicine. Now get out of my way." He said and walked past him.

"Ahh! You can't walk around here like you own the place!" Sakon shouted at him.

"Where have you been?" Tayuya asked him her hands on her hips. "You shouldn't be going places with the damn condition your in." She said to him

"Hmph, once my illness passes I'll be back at my previous form." He said as he believed he could withstand it despite the pain it put him in sometimes. Once it passed he would be strong again. "Until then what I do now is none of any of you business. I have things I must do before then." He told her and then coughed a bit.

Tayuya frowned as she watched him go. The others may buy his flimsy excuse but she didn't. Just where had he gone and disappeared to? It wasn't like him to go off like this. Usually he'd never leave unless he was ordered by Orochimaru himself.

The next day Naruto was by himself taking a break from his private training. Since he hadn't come back yet, he was working by himself and practicing his chakra control and drawing out weapons. The blond had been working non stop today and had been determined to show his cousin.

"This bloodline I have, it's something else. I've gotten stronger in a short amount of time. I've learned three times as much working with Kimimaro alone than I have with Kakashi and them." He said to himself and thought back to Sasuke punching him and injuring his hand. "But I've yet to gain anyone's approval. They still look down on me like I'm some dead last loser. I'm not some third rate ninja. I will achieve my dream!"

He thought of the Uzumaki clan he had been told about, his ancestors. He wondered what they were like. Didn't The Old man say they got wiped out due to a Tsunami along with Whirlpool Village the place being completely destroyed by it? Only his mother survived by the sound of it and he never saw her. He let out a sigh, if that hadn't happened maybe he'd have more than just an aloof cousin he never knew about for family.

The Kaguya was his family as well, being his cousins from his mom's side but they too were wiped out and although Kimimaro didn't show it he could tell that he too was lonely that he was the only one left.

"The last ones…heh maybe we should've been put with Sasuke." Naruto said and laughed at his dry joke. "Well I'll just have to keep at it, keep getting stronger, it's time to get back to work."

He got up and got ready to begin when a poof of smoke appeared before him and he saw Kakashi standing in front of him.

"Sensei? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked a bit surprised to see him.

"Hmmm, I was on my way home from The Hokage's office when I sensed you. I was going to wait but I figured you should be the first to know." The Copy Nin said to him

"First to know what?" He asked.

"Since you've been asking him he decided to grant your request, tomorrow me, you, Sasuke and Sakura will be doing a C Class Mission. A change of pace from our previous missions. I'll see you tomorrow morning." He told him and then disappeared in another poof of smoke leaving Naruto at the training grounds.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	5. Mission to Wave

Next chapter of Blood is Thicker than Bone. Team 7 gets their C Class mission which takes them to Wave, to escort a man there. However there is more than they expect on the mission and Kimimaro sensing danger pursues Naruto's whereabouts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"_Pathetic weak trash…" _The stern man said and slugged at the young boy who dodged it narrowly. The man then backhanded him a stinging blow across his cheek. _"Fear equals weakness in the Kaguya clan boy!" _He yelled at the child. _"Are you a weakling Scum?"_

"_N-No Father…" _The Four year old replied hesitantly.

"_I'll beat that weakness and gentleness out of you one day Scum." _The boy's father said and left his son by himself.

The child watched him go as his father was Head and Ruler of The Kaguya Clan and he was heir to the clan. He was often looked down upon by the others for his gentleness that the boy had and some deemed him unfit to be The Heir and should be casted out of the clan. The boy's father was known for his cruelty and would punish him harshly if he did not live up to his expectations.

He heard a pair of footsteps and turned and saw a red haired woman in a blue kimono walking towards him. He reached his arms out to her seeing her.

"_Kimimaro-kun." _The woman whispered and took her son in her arms holding him and his head pressed against her shoulder. She stroked his hair and gently kissed his forehead as she tended to her son. She was the only one who could face her husband's fiery wrath and come away unscathed as she was an Uzumaki, the two having been married as an arranged marriage between the clans five years ago and she was protective of her son although in her youth she like her sister was a great fighter.

"_Mommy…" _The boy said and she laughed and smiled as she held him in her arms.

"_No matter what happens my Kimi-kun, not matter what danger you face in your life. I will always be there for you."_

Present time…

Kimimaro Kaguya sat by himself as he remembered his mother, Ayako Uzumaki. The woman who had given birth to him and showed him the different lifestyle he could have. That he wasn't just a mindless unthinking warrior that his father wanted him to be. She had protested his father's actions including locking him up when he was eight and visited him often.

She…had died along with the rest. He had lost her as well as every other member of his family and clan. Her death leaving a large hole in his heart. She knew that they were going to die that day and told him to run, to flee the field that day. He never bothered going back to the battlefield, knowing that she was gone.

And now only he and her nephew was all that was left. He had left the base earlier, making sure to cover his tracks in case the rest of the Sound Four particularly Tayuya, got suspicious and tried to follow him. From what he had found out, Orochimaru was not there. He instead was believed to be having talks with Sunagakure, having gone with one of his spies in the Leaf to The Hidden Village of Sand in the Land of Wind and wasn't expected to be back for at least a couple of weeks. This was good for him as it would allow him free access and he wouldn't know what he had been doing.

Once he had finished training his cousin he would return, a part of him thinking to bring (or in this case drag his unconscious body) Naruto back with him to Otogakure. Orochimaru would be most pleased with another Shikotsumyaku user and that would prove his worthiness and loyalty to the man. The Leaf Village didn't want anything to do with Naruto he saw, so why not just take the boy to a place where he'd actually be used?

He started to cough and took one of his medicine pills the illness affecting him. He swallowed the pill and felt it start to give him less discomfort. He sighed to himself wondering when the damn illness would be cured and leave him. It was starting to become a hindrance to him as it would almost cripple him. If it happened during a fight he would be helpless to defend himself.

Picking himself up he set off in a run heading back on the road to Konoha to continue Naruto's training.

Elsewhere… 

Unknown to Kimimaro, Naruto wasn't at the Leaf Village. He and the rest of Team 7 had been given a mission earlier in the day by The Hokage. They had been granted a C Class Ranked mission to do and had been at it.

Their mission was to be the bodyguards and escort for an old man named Tazuna to Wave Village, a small island town that he was heading to go see his family, his daughter and grandson he had told them. But the man said he didn't want to risk going alone and so hired them to serve as protection from Bandits and thieves that often littered the area.

As Naruto walked alongside the old man who reeked of cheap sake, he noticed that Sasuke had been given him looks as of late ever since the day before when they sparred and he had completely outclassed him much to the Uchiha's and Sakura's shock. When he revealed that he knew how to walk on trees and water as well Naruto had noticed Sasuke giving him looks.

They where looks of…Envy? Disbelief? Jealously?

He couldn't believe that Mr. Uchiha, I'm an elite ninja and everyone else is beneath me would be jealous of him. Then again, Sasuke was proud. Prouder than his cousin and always held himself with a air of superiority towards others, even towards their sensei.

And now that Naruto had something that he didn't it was eating him up on the inside. After all, Naruto thought to himself, how could a last place dobe do something better than the prized prodigy of Konoha? And he had had the gall to demand him where his cousin had went and wanted to know where so he could find him and demand that he train him.

If he had told Kimimaro that he would be lucky if he left walking on his own feet as Kimimaro he doubted would take demands and orders kindly. Most likely Sasuke would find out the hard way what his answer would be.

As the group continued on their mission they came to a clearing and Kakashi called for a halt.

"Okay, I think we could all use a break right about now. We've been walking for the past couple of hours and Wave isn't too far from here." He said to them. "Let's rest here for a while, and then we'll continue on."

Naruto later on was by himself and doing a series of katas practicing his footwork and fighting stances. He was doing some training when he sensed a presence.

"You're a bit far off from you friends aren't you boy?" Tazuna asked the old man taking a seat at a stump of a tree and pulling out a hidden flask of sake he had. He unscrewed the cork and took a long sip.

Naruto allowed a dry chuckle. "They aren't really my friends old man." He said to him.

"I thought The Leaf Nins pride themselves on teamwork and working together. A group can't win if they are separated can they?" Tazuna asked him.

Naruto stopped his training and let out a sigh and the old man could see a burden in his eyes. "It's not easy to work together when your hated by your team and everyone else."

"Oh?"

"Everyone at Konoha is always looking down upon me, either they ignore me or mock me. Heck, the only reason I pulled pranks was so people would actually notice me. Even being yelled at is better than being ignored all your life." Naruto said to him. "Everyone there hates me."

"Haven't you got a mother or a father?" Tazuna asked looking at him.

"No…I don't have any family. Except for my cousin and he's aloof and distant. Nobody wants me around."

"I heard from your sensei that you plan on becoming Hokage." Tazuna responded to him.

"Heh, yeah in my dreams at this rate. I wanna become Hokage cause people would then respect me, and they would stop looking down at me."

"Respect is what you want? From your peers and elders?"

Naruto shook his head. "I want more than respect, I want friends, I want to be treated as an equal. Just once I want to know what it's like to be loved instead of always being treated like an outcast and have trash thrown at me. Sasuke people fawn over him all the time and would gladly have him walk all over him. Ever since he was born people have treated him like he's a god."

"It maybe their way of handling what happened to The Uchiha clan." Tazuna said with a shrug.

"But still, he's got the best teachers, a legion of fan girls a mile long, he lives like a king getting the best treatment and offers. Kakashi spends all his time training him everyday and Sakura spends all her time fawning over him along with the other girls. He has the entire clan's Scrolls containing Jutsu that he can learn and he's already shown to know most of them. I'm stuck and seen basically by everyone as nothing more than a dead last idiot who got made a Genin by a fluke. A dobe…" He said bitterly. "And now I'm finally getting somewhere, I'm learning more from my cousin than I'll probably ever learn from Kakashi and Sasuke demands that he is trained by him and odds are he'll probably get his way like he always does. It's not fair!"

"Life never is fair." Tazuna said not to chastise him but understanding the boy. He too believed that what had happened to his family and his home believed it wasn't just what had happened to them. "All we can do is go through the hurdles life puts in our way, often unexpectedly it seems like."

Naruto let out a sigh. "Just once, just once I'd love nothing more than to show them all. To show everyone that I'm not a dead last loser like they all claim I am as they judge me before they even know me. That I'm more than what they think I am. That I'm not a monster, or a demon. That my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am a Ninja of Konohagakure The Hidden Village of The Leaf."

Tazuna looked at him and nodded and standing up went to join back with the others.

Naruto went back as well eventually enough and saw the others. Sasuke heard him coming and walked towards him.

"It's about time you got back, we've been waiting for you and our Client. Once we finish this mission and head back I can finally talk to your cousin and have him train me." He said to him.

Naruto glared at him at what he said but held his temper in check. "I'm telling you again Sasuke, Kimimaro won't train you." He said to him.

"He will train me Dobe." Sasuke said and turned and left.

"…Do you have a small penis or something?" Naruto called out to him. "Is that why you always have such a swelled head and ego?"

That stopped Sasuke in his tracks and he turned to glare at him. Sakura's face had turned into a tomato after what he just said.

"What did you say?" Sasuke asked him.

"You're compensating for something with how you act." Naruto said and folded his arms across his chest.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Sasuke shouted at him.

"I'm getting tired of this attitude of yours. You think you're better than me? Better than everyone else in the world and they'll bow to your every whim? I don't think so. You're not getting your way Sasuke, not this time." He said to him.

"You have no right to-" Sasuke started to say when he was cut off.

"I have every right in my mind to tell you what no one else has or will." Naruto interrupted him. "Welcome to the real world Sasuke, the world doesn't work the way your Daddy told you it would where all you have to do is stick your nose in the air and people will make a bridge for you out of their own bodies. No one cares that you're an Uchiha. I don't and neither does my cousin. I can walk on trees and water, so in my eyes, that makes me better than you since you can't do either. You want to get strong? Then get it off your own power, instead of trying to leech it off of others like a tick. That goes double for you Sakura." He said and turned his head at the pink haired girl "Earn your strength instead of demanding it be given to you. I'm earning my strength with the training I'm getting from my cousin. I don't care if your fan girls all yell at me or if The Villagers hate me even more, I'm not letting you get by with whatever you want all the time."

Sasuke glared at him as no one ever talked to him like that. How dare this fool try and tell him what to do?

"That's enough." Kakashi said having stepped back and watched it unfold. He had sensed something like this would soon happen with his dysfunctional team. "Both of you stop. I won't have you arguing and getting into fights during our mission. We still have a way to go before our client is safe."

Naruto and Sasuke glared at one another but left it at that.

"He has no right talking to Sasuke-kun like that!" Sakura said to Kakashi as they went on and her and him were in the back of the group. "How could he even think to say such things to him?"

"You shouldn't be so upset. You have work to do as well." Kakashi said to her.

"W-What?" Sakura said a surprised look on her face.

"Naruto has made an effort to improve himself these past days and he has gotten stronger. I would rank him almost even with Sasuke now with the new skills he's shown. But you haven't done anything." He said to her. "You have a lot of room to grow up. This isn't a school trip Sakura, this is serious. Those who are hindrances are of no use in the Ninja World."

"I'm not a hindrance!" She protested.

"You don't do much except gush over and watch Sasuke when he's training. You tire easily and have shown little to no improvement. If something happens all of us need to be ready, you just can't watch from the sidelines." He said to her and moved on ahead.

The group continued on their way when Kakashi called for them to stop. He walked forward and noticed a puddle in the middle of the road. He dipped a hand into it and pulled it out.

"Pretty warm day for a freshly made puddle in the middle of the road." He said as if it was nothing important.

Naruto suddenly felt two presences coming fast. "Watch out!" He shouted and two clawed and mask wearing ninjas with horns on their headbands descended from the trees and went to stab Kakashi who moved out of the way.

"Kill them…" One said and the other produced a chain with razor sharp edges. Whirling it overhead he lashed out at them and they just missed it. He spun it again and aimed it at Tazuna going to ensnare him. The old man stood helplessly when Kakashi appeared and grabbing him leapt out of the way.

"Stupid fools!" One of them said and started to charge after Sasuke who leapt over him. "Fire it!" He shouted at his sibling and he fired the chain and it locked together with their gauntlets and the two began zigzagging attempting to ensnare Sasuke who barely dodged them.

Naruto seeing this backed up a bit so no would notice him and focusing his chakra formed two bones coming out of his shoulders. Focusing he pulled them out and connected them turning them back into their five foot long combined blade and rushed forward.

"DIE!" The Two assassins shouted at Sasuke and leapt planning on ensnaring him with their razor sharp chain. Sasuke stood his ground as they descended down upon him ready to make a move when Naruto rushed past him and wielding a weapon he didn't see him produce leapt up and slashed at the chain which shattered into multiple pieces.

"W-What?" The brothers shouted in disbelief as their weapon was now useless. Roaring one attempted to stab Naruto and shred his face with his claws when Naruto backed up and blocked spinning his weapon to deflect his attacks. The claws met with his blade and a power struggle ensued.

Naruto grunted as the two struggled for dominance when he felt he remembered Kimimaro's lesson and words how he could use any part of his body to use it. "Drilling Bullets!" He shouted and the tips of his fingers shoot out fired and hit the ninja and he fell backwards with blood seeping from his wounds.

"I'll kill you!" The other seeing it shouted but he was struck down by Kakashi who knocked him out.

"How'd he do that?" Sasuke questioned as he looked at Naruto and the weapon he had. He had no summon scroll with him, nor any sheath. How did he produce that out of nowhere. What was more infuriatingly was that Naruto had saved him and held his own against them.

"That's over with." Kakashi said and producing a rope began tying the two up and bandaged the wound the other had gotten and tied them to a tree. "These two are missing nins, we'll leave them here and the proper authorities will get them. However, it seemed we weren't the target of their assault." He said and turned to look at Tazuna who had a sweat drop on his forehead.

"Is there something you forgot to tell us?" He asked the man.

Elsewhere…

"AAHHH! Please have mercy!" The thug said as the white haired figure planted a foot on his chest.

"Who is your boss?" Kimimaro asked and pressed his foot down harder.

"You killed him!"

"Liar…" Kimimaro said and reaching down picked the man up from the ground by his throat. Around them where several dead bodies.

Having not sensed Naruto's presence at Konoha, the Kaguya had went off in search of his cousin and easily picked up the trail to see what he was doing. Along the way he had been ambushed by a group of thieves and brigands. The simple thugs thinking numbers and size mean strength attacked him and had been slaughtered to a man without even landing a blow on Kimimaro.

"Tell me." Kimimaro said adding pressure knowing that this was more than just a group of vagabonds. "Have you seen a blonde haired boy come this way?"

"I don't know."

"…" More pressure was added.

"O-Okay Okay! I did see some kids and a jonin from the Leaf not an hour ago and one was blonde! Gato our boss wants the man they where escorting dead! We were going to ambush them when we where told not to by his newest man."

Kimimaro sensed the man was telling the truth and that his cousin was in danger. "What else?"

"The old geezer is wanted dead and we'll be paid a fortune for doing so! He threatens Gato-sama's business! This new guy, he's stronger than all of us combined. Than all of us put together! He's some missing nin from Mist with a big sword. He's a demon I tell you! Zabuza Momochi!"

Kimimaro recognized that name. He knew that very well.

"The Butcher of The Seven Swordsmen…" He said and the thug began laughing.

"Yeah, by the time he reaches those kids they'll be toast! You better get out of here as well unless you want to-GACKKK!" The man's words where stopped when a pair of bones sprouted into his neck from Kimimaro who withdrew the bones and dropped him to the ground.

Picking up the pace he broke off into a run as fast as he could knowing full well just how powerful Zabuza was and the danger he would have to his cousin.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please


	6. Danger and Unexpected Rescuer

Next chapter of Blood is Thicker than Bone. Continuing on their mission to Wave Team 7 is ambushed and attacked by one of the most feared swordsmen of Mist. But an unexpected savior shows up, as more is revealed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"So I see." Kakashi said folding his arms across his chest as Tazuna finished his tale. "So that's why you need to go to Wave, and you lacked the money to hire adequate protection from this Gato who wants you dead."

After fending off the attack from the would be assassins Kakashi had cornered the old man as he knew they where aiming for him not them. Sensing they had been deceived he told Tazuna to tell him why an old man like himself was being targeted by Chunin level assassins.

The old man had told them everything, why he needed to go to Wave, his home which was under the control of a businessman known as Gato who ruled with an iron fist and any who got in his way were harshly executed. He ruled the island and had crippled its economy and broken its inhabitants spirit. The only thing that would stop his reign would be if Wave was connected to the main land, connecting it to the rest of the world and would destroy his empire. Tazuna was a bridge builder and had made the move to build the bridge hiring workers and getting supplies and if he could get there he could begin construction of it. Gato not wanting this at all had ordered his immediate death and Tazuna was now targeted by killers.

"Please, you must get me to Wave I'm sorry I deceived you but you must understand, without the Bridge, Wave will never recover and Gato will be given free reign to continue his tyranny. You must get me there!" The old man said and he appeared to be on the verge of breaking down into tears.

"We gotta do something Kakashi-sensei. We can't just stand by and do nothing." Naruto said to him stepping forward the man's tale touching him. "We can deal with these assassins. We can get him to Wave."

"This isn't a stroll through the park Naruto, at the least this is now a B Class or even A Class mission." He chided his student. "However I do see your point Tazuna, something must be done as we've heard reports about Gato's methods and The Leaf and Fire Country rarely does business with him."

He looked at his students and then back at the old man. Closing his eyes for a long moment he reopened them. "Very well…we shall escort you and protect you during our trip to Wave. We've gone too far now anyway. By the time we got back to Konoha and told Sarutobi and the Council about Wave's troubles odds are this Gato would have sent even more men after you. Wave is only about forty five minutes to an hour from here. We can make it easily if we go at a fast pace. If our luck holds those two where the last of the only assassins he hired right now." He said coming to a decision. He then turned to his Team. "Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. This is now a very dangerous mission. We are to guard him with our lives. Do you understand?"

"Hai Kakashi-sensei!" All three said at once and bowed.

"Then let's go!" He ordered them and they quickly left.

Going at a quick pace they headed their way towards Wave prepared to face any obstacle that would be thrown at them.

As they went however Sasuke was confused and upset over what had happened earlier in the fight. Naruto had saved his life and had somehow pulled a long blade out of nowhere. He couldn't have carried it on his person, and he knew Naruto didn't have any summon scrolls that most ninja would carry. How did he do it? It was as if he had pulled it out of himself with the way it had appeared and he didn't see how Naruto was able to defeat one of the hired assassins as he only saw him fall down on his back blood seeping from his wounds. The wound was not that of a blade so how had he done it?

It angered him to think that Naruto of all people, the boy who placed dead last at the academy somehow in the span of over a week had learned water walking and tree walking along with chakra control. How was he able to do something that he couldn't? To the Uchiha it seemed unnatural that he, an unknown would be able to excel in something that he wasn't able to do it.

(No matter, I'll master Tree and Water walking soon enough and surpass him.) He thought to himself refusing to believe he would be outranked by him.

The group continued on their way towards Wave looking to safely escort Tazuna to the island.

Naruto in front thought back as well to the earlier fight. He had successfully used the Long Range jutsu back there having practicing it before. He had gotten stronger and a part of him was proud he had held his own against them.

But he had also noticed the looks Sasuke had been giving him as of late. Sasuke was jealous by what he saw and envious that Naruto had somehow gotten stronger than him. It was due to his training with his cousin that he had gotten stronger. Kimimaro's training was paying off it looked like and Naruto was pleased with the results.

He was tired of being looked down by his sensei and teammates and the civilians of Konoha as nothing more than the dead last loser who'd never amount to anything. He was going to show them that he was more than what they thought of him. He'd master Shikotsumyaku and gain Kimimaro's respect as well.

The group continued on knowing of the danger ahead.

Later…

"Well looks like we're home free. Wave's not less than ten minutes from here." Kakashi said to them looking out into the distance and faintly the island could be seen. So far there had been no trouble of any kind. No ambushes, no traps, nothing. As if all possible threats had vanished. And for Kakashi that was a good thing.

"Alright, let's get there!" Naruto said and almost broke off into a run.

"Naruto, stay with the group. We're not there yet so don't drop your guard just yet." Kakashi said to him who nodded.

The group continued going now at a leisurely pace their guard relaxed for a moment as they neared their destination and it appeared that they wouldn't have any trouble at all getting there.

Naruto walking with Tazuna suddenly felt an ominous feeling grow in the pit of his stomach, as if something was near. He rubbed his belly thinking he was just hungry and tried to make it go away. He looked over at Kakashi and saw that he had gone on guard and his body was tensing up as well. As if he was expecting something to happen.

"Where'd this mist come from?" Sakura asked out loud as a thick mist started to develop around them making it harder to see. It was cloudy now but this fog like mist shouldn't have appeared so suddenly. It wasn't that late.

Naruto's queasy feeling started to grow and he felt that it was if they where being watched from afar. He looked around and tried to peer through the mist but was unable to as it got thicker and thicker around them

"Stop…" Kakashi ordered them all calling for a halt. "Don't make any sudden movements any of you. That's what he wants as he's waiting for one of us to break. If you do, he'll run you through." He said to them and moved to get in front of Tazuna.

Sakura gulped a look of fear on her face and moved towards Sasuke who was peering out into the distance as well. Naruto's senses where heightened to their fullest as he got into a ready stance and tensed his body ready to spring into action

Nobody moved for a whole minute, each one waiting for what was going to happen. It seemed their target took pleasure in making them wait.

Kakashi continued looking out into the distance when his lone eye widened. "MOVE!" He shouted and the group scattered and Naruto saw flying past his head a giant blade and it flew right past him and landed and stuck itself into a tree.

Naruto then saw a man leap overhead of them all in a somersault and landed on the hilt of the blade.

He weared a flak jacket and shinobi styled pants and had his mouth and lower face covered with bandages. On his forehead he worn an Hitai-ate with the symbol for Mist on it that had a slash through it. His piercing eyes glared at them all as he looked down at them distastefully.

"More fodder for me to dispose of." He said and leapt down and pulled out the Zanbato from the tree. "Nothing personal so don't think I have something against any of you, but I got orders and money's been kinda tight lately." He said to them.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked as he could tell that this ninja just by looking at him was far beyond your average assassin.

"His name is Zabuza Momochi, the demon of Kirigakure who slaughtered each and everyone one of his classmates in his youth with him the only survivor." Kakashi said his eye narrowing. "Codename: The Butcher of The Seven Swordsmen."

Zabuza looked at him amused and threw his head back and let out a dark laugh. "I see my reputation precedes me Copy Nin of the Leaf. Tazuna is my target so leave now unless you want to join the others who have tasted the steel of my weapon."

"I don't think so…" Kakashi said and turned to the others. "Protect Tazuna at all costs!" He shouted and turned to see Zabuza charging him.

Zabuza slashed at him that would've cut a full grown cow in half and Kakashi evaded it and ducked under the next swing. Ducking and evading the attacks he delivered a kick to Zabuza's face knocking him into the mist. Zabuza charged right back out roaring at him and swinging at him.

Kakashi back flipped away from them doing so revealing his right eye and getting out a kunai threw one which hit him in the throat. Zabuza than burst into a puddle of water.

"A copy…Naruto watch out!" Kakashi shouted and turned at Naruto as suddenly the real Zabuza appeared in his direction and leaping over prepared to deliver an overhead swing that would slice him down the middle.

Naruto not expecting it and stunned could only bring his hands up to try to defend himself.

"NARUTO!" The group shouted as it appeared he was going to be killed as Kakashi couldn't make it in time.

Naruto closed his eyes and braced himself for the end when he heard the sound of steel scraping against steel. He opened his eyes and saw what had happened.

"What the!" Zabuza shouted as standing in front of him having blocked his attack with two swords was a white haired figure with green eyes and two red dots on his forehead.

"K-Kimimaro?" Naruto shouted seeing his cousin in front of him stunned to see him in front of him just now.

Kimimaro let out a grunt and giving a heave out powered Zabuza and tossed him backwards. Zabuza landed on his feet and looked at him.

"A Kaguya alive?" He said shock in his voice. He was certain they had been all but wiped out in the battle years ago. Before he himself had left Mist. And as he looked at him he felt in the back of his mind that he recognized the teenager in front of him.

"Drilling Bullets!" Kimimaro shouted and fired bones from the tips of his fingers at him. Zabuza brought his weapon up and deflected them.

"The last Kaguya…The Mizukage missed one it looks like." He said to him.

"Kaguya?" Kakashi repeated recognizing it. That barbaric war loving clan from Mist? They was believed to have been killed to the last man years ago. This boy was from that clan and he was the special instructor Sarutobi had given Naruto?

"No matter…I'll end it today!" Zabuza shouted and charged him and Kimimaro a stern look on his face pulled out two bone like swords from his arms surprising everyone at what he just did and blocked his attack.

Naruto seeing it knew that Kimimaro clearly didn't have the hesitance to use Shikotsumyaku like he did in front of everyone.

Kimimaro blocked and parried Zabuza's swings with his weapons, The prodigy holding his own against him. He jabbed and countered attacked Zabuza's attacks driving him back.

Zabuza planted his blade and began a long series of hand symbols with his hands a snarling look in his eyes. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" He shouted and sent a large wave of water shaped like a dragon towards Kimimaro which hit him and knocked him off his feet. Kimimaro kipped up and despite being soaked appeared to have suffered no serious damage from it. He then removed his shirt leaving his chest exposed

"Dance of the Larch!" Shouted Kimimaro and he launched himself and began spinning rapidly as bones stuck out of his upper body and outstretched aiming at Zabuza who was struck in the shoulders by some of them and backed up.

"Holy!" Naruto shouted seeing him pull that off. Did that mean he would be able to do that as well?

Zabuza backed up away from him as he finally stopped spinning and his bones went back into his body. "I see you have your clan's ability. Perhaps it's time I end this." He said and got ready to perform a jutsu.

Kimimaro his shirt back on got ready to defend himself when he felt a searing pain in his body. He started coughing harshly suddenly and covering his mouth began to spat up blood.

(No! Not now!) He thought to himself as he was being affected by his illness.

Zabuza seeing an golden opportunity did not question what was happening and went to attack the defenseless ninja.

"Now you die!" He shouted and went to behead him when Naruto suddenly tackled the ill ninja out of the way. "Stupid brat!" He shouted and went to attack him when he was kicked aside by Kakashi. "Damn you!"

"It's time to finish this." Kakashi said and his right eye was shown to be different from the other. "Zabuza it's time we end this. Your days of butchering are at an end!" Kakashi said and began planning a powerful Jutsu. Zabuza backed up sensing it was going to be powerful as lightning started to crack around him.

"Take this!" Kakashi started preparing to unleash his strongest attack he had. "Ran!"

Just when he was about to do it Zabuza lurched forward and collapsed on his stomach. This caught Kakashi off guard and he stopped his attack as he sensed the man's energy having depleted as well with his chakra.

Stepping forward he examined him and saw three small needles sticking into his neck.

"Senbon?" He said asking out loud

"That was from me." A voice said and they turned and saw a young ninja his face covered by a mask step forward.

"A hunter nin." Kakashi said as the figure walked towards them.

"I managed to kill him while he was off guard. I've been hunting him for two years and I've finally ended his life." The ninja said. "He's killed many of my comrades and friends so you see why I wanted this beast dead. Finally the Demon has been put down." He said and gave the body a kick glaring down at the body from the mask the person worn.

"You took down that guy with only needles?" Naruto asked outloud.

"Don't underestimate him, this ninja maybe young as you and the others but he has trained all his life. Some his age are even stronger than me." Kakashi told him. "What will you do with the body?"

"I'll dispose of it, Mist has long wanted Zabuza's head for what he has done with his crimes. Good day to you all." He said to them and reaching down picked the body up and carried him on his back.

Naruto watched them go and looked at his cousin. "Kimimaro what are you doing here?" He asked him as he saw him pop a pill into his mouth.

The figure coughed and stood up. "I sensed you wasn't at Konoha so I followed your trail and tracks, you're lucky I showed as you would've died if I hadn't Trash." He said and Naruto rolled his eyes used to the nickname by now.

"Kimimaro was it?" Kakashi said stepping forward. "I thank you for saving my student's life back there."

"Hmph, my interests in the boy is of my own. If he finds himself in a position such as that again, he may not find himself rescued this time."

Naruto let out a sigh, and here he'd be hoping Kimimaro would be happy with his improvement. Back to square one it looked like.

"Well then since you have come all this way I'd like to ask if you'd come with us. We're protecting our client Tazuna here while he's in Wave. We could use the extra help and I can tell you're talented and a skilled shinobi." Kakashi said to him although the back of his mind was wondering about the Kaguya's ability and how Sarutobi found him.

"…Very well then. I'll join you. I have training to continue with the boy anyway." Kimimaro said to him.

Kakashi then clutched his head and fell to one knee. "Ahh, sorry about that. When I use my Sharingan eye it has the tendency to take a bit out of me leaving me a bit dizzy. I'll be alright in a sec."

Tazuna clapped the man on the back. "Let's get you to my daughter's so you can rest up. All of you have my thanks."

The added group went to head to Wave and Naruto was walking with his cousin. "Kimimaro-san how'd you find us?"

"I followed the trail and came upon two tied up fools. One of them had piercing wounds. I see you have mastered the long range jutsu." Kimimaro said to him. "You're lucky I found you when I did as you were going to die back there."

"I know…"

"You still have much work to do," Kimimaro told him. "This was your first true battle I see and you would've been killed if not for me. Eventually you'll see that the only way one day to leave a battle is to kill your enemy." He said and went up ahead.

The group soon arrived at Wave and saw the ruined state that it was in. Homes where in disrepair and the streets where empty and the people showed no signs of life. Tired skinny bodies that where malnourished and shells of their former selves walked the road not even looking where they was going.

"This is my home…it used to be a happy place, filled with music and laughter and joy." Tazuna said to them all. "Until Gato came and took control of everything his greed and lust for power insatiable the damn monster killing all who got in his way. Living the high life while my people and family starve!" He said with a spat and his eyes had anger in them. "As long as Wave is cut off from the mainland he will continue to rule. I won't let that happen any longer!"

As they continued to walk they looked at the people who apparently had given up all hope. None of them it seemed had any desire to live left. As if they where ready to drop down and die.

"How horrible." Sakura said as she saw a funeral and a young couple grieving over the loss of their child. The girl looking on felt tears start to well up in her eyes at what she saw.

"Tazuna-san!" A voice shouted and a group of people showed up. "We've feared you may have been killed!" The leader of the group said to the bridge maker.

"I'm fine, these leaf nins got me here safely. Is everything set up?" He asked them.

"Yes sir! All the equipment and supplies are here, we've just been waiting for you!"

"Good, very good. We'll start immediately tomorrow. Guard the equipment and don't let anything happen to it." He ordered them.

"Sir!" The hired workers shouted and went to go.

They soon came to a house and Tazuna knocked gently on it. The door opened slowly and a young pretty woman seeing him gasped and wrapped her arms around him.

"Father! I thought you was dead!" She said to him and he stroked her hair.

"There, there my daughter. It's alright. I'm here now Tsunami." He said to her hugging her back.

"Come inside, all of you." She said and ushered them in and closed the door.

"I feared you was dead, after what happened when Gato discovered your men here I knew you'd be in trouble." The woman said later as they sat around a table except for Kimimaro who was standing in a corner by himself.

"Yes, I knew the risk but it's worth it if my plan works. I long to see my grandson smile again." Tazuna said to her. "Kakashi, it will take at least a week for it to be built. Can I count on you to stay here and protect us during that time?"

"Of course. We'd gladly stay here and help out however we can." He said to him.

"Yeah, we can't let you do this by yourself." Naruto said to him. "We'll do whatever it takes to get it done."

"I thank you, all of you from the bottom of my heart." He said to them.

"Good then, let's get some rest all of us. We'll be training whenever we're not guarding the bridge. Sasuke, Sakura, it's time you learned tree walking. Naruto I expect you and Kimimaro will train together as well. We'll alternate shifts when it comes to guarding the workers. I have a feeling Gato won't just stand by." Kakashi said to them. "Is there any problem with that?"

He looked at his students who didn't say anything and then at Kimimaro who had a plain look on his face which he took for no problem from the Kaguya.

"Alright then let's get started." He said as it would be a long week.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please


	7. The Past and The Present

Next chapter of Blood is Thicker Than Bone. Team 7 begins their task of guarding Tazuna and building the bridge that would connect Wave to the Mainland and continue their training as Naruto discovers a possible friend and more of the Kaguya past is revealed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Kimimaro Kaguya was up on the rooftop of the home they where staying in. The stoic teenager seated down as it was late at night and he was by himself. The others where already asleep and he could hear the snoring of his cousin which sounded like a chainsaw going off. He looked over the decrepit village and the state of it and the mission the boy and his team where doing didn't concern him. All that mattered to him was training his cousin. Teaching him everything he knew about Shikotsumyaku.

He let out a cough and clutched at his chest, the pain growing. Every day it seemed like it was growing worse. Instead of getting better it was worsening. He thought for sure it could've gone away by now but it was still in his system, still affecting him and weakening him.

This shouldn't be happening. He had had a goal for how he wanted his life to end, to die a glorious death in battle or that which would benefit his Master. Not collapsing in the middle of the street or on a bed covered in his fluids and sweat. He was a warrior, and he sought a warrior's end to his life as a Kaguya believed that he could only find peace when he had died on the field in battle, not sick in bed and under constant pain.

"So this is my fate…to die a meaningless death, gone forever and forgotten." He said to himself bitterly and his eyes narrowed angrily.

"No…not me. This will not be the end of my life!" He said and stood up. "I will continue living! The world may believe that I will die but I am a survivor! I will continue on long past the time they believe I will end! I will not be claimed by a damn illness, The Kaguya line will not stop here!" He said and reaching and pulling a short knife out of his chest cut his hand and clutched the bloody hand into a fist.

"I swear it…"

The next morning…

"Alright then, Walking on trees requires good chakra control and a keen sense of mind." Kakashi said to his two students as he had setup two tree poles. Sasuke and Sakura where with him while Naruto was with his cousin. Naruto not there since he already knew how to walk on trees much to Sasuke's irritation. "It's not as easy as it looks." He said and demonstrated it walking up it with little difficulty and reading one of his books. "Not enough control and you'll fall right off, too much and you'll damage the tree with all the chakra you're sending into it. The right amount is required." He said to them and leapt down. "Channel your chakra into your legs and feet and you will be able to walk up these poles. Once you get the hang of it you'll be able to do this even in your sleep."

The two started practicing walking on trees and to their and their sensei's surprise, Sakura was able to get the hang of it and was able to go further than Sasuke was able to on their first try. The pink haired girl showing surprisingly good chakra control with the lack of training she had done.

As Kakashi looked on as they practiced it he noticed that Sasuke wasn't all that focused on the object at hand. The boy's mind seemed to be elsewhere as if there was something else he would rather be doing. Sasuke was able to go up by a fifth of the way by the end of their training but it seemed like he was more concerned with other things than what they was doing right now.

The Uchiha was going to be in for a rude awakening if he kept this up he knew, but rather than talk to him he decided to let him go his own course and find out for himself what was going to happen.

After all, the weed that's the most stubborn winds up being cut down by the sharpest blade.

Naruto was with his cousin practicing again with Kimimaro the two working in hand to hand combat. They where on top of a hill and that gave them a good view of the island and the beginning of the construction of the bridge could be seen as Tazuna was giving out orders to his workers and other volunteers who hastily begun building and following his instructions as the bridge would take a week to build.

Naruto ducked under a kick and threw a punch at him which Kimimaro caught and twisted his arm and made him hiss in pain. Naruto struggled to break free and was caught with a backhanded slap to his face. More of an insult than a blow by him. Naruto brought his free arm up and brought it down on Kimimaro's arm breaking his hold on him.

Naruto charged him and kicked at him in a diagonal angle which Kimimaro evaded. Naruto then followed it up with a spin kick which again he dodged. He went for a chop to his neck when Kimimaro ducked low under and before Naruto could register what he was doing delivered several fast punches to his stomach and abdomen and then uppercuted him in the jaw.

Naruto rolled along the ground and clutched his jaw when he stopped. Even though he had extra strong bones and skeletal system that served as armor, it didn't mean that he was invincible and immune to damage.

"Get up Trash." Kimimaro ordered him and Naruto glared at him and sprung up. Getting several shuriken out and throwing them which Kimimaro dodged he then charged him from behind using chakra to enhance his speed.

"Predictable…" Kimimaro said as if he was bored and went to deliver an elbow behind him to his face. Naruto was ready and doing several hand symbols disappeared in place of a log surprising Kimimaro.

He looked up and saw Naruto reappear and dive down at him. Kimimaro leapt out of the way just in time missing his attack. Naruto then revealed Kunai and threw them as well at him. Kimimaro defended himself and despite a few cuts on his outfit showed no damage.

"Enough." Kimimaro said to him and Naruto thought he was calling for an end. Instead Kimimaro appeared right in front of him with speed that shocked Naruto and dropping low delivered a hard powerful kick right into his jaw sending the Kyuubi child high up into the air by the force of it.

Kimimaro then followed it up by leaping up as well into the air and over Naruto. Grabbing his head with his hands he then used his head as a balance beam and performed a headstand on top of him.

Green met Blue as the two locked eyes with another.

"Dance of the Falling Star!" Kimimaro then shouted and bringing his body down delivered a hard blow with both his knees right into Naruto's skull bashing his head with them. The force of the blow knocked Naruto out of the air and down onto the ground with a fast crash as he hit hard causing a small crater to form and dust to fly up into the air.

"I take it that's another one of your moves you can use and didn't tell me." Naruto said five minutes later holding his head as the two seated at a bench. Not even Sakura's punches hurt that much.

"Hmph, you can use it as well once you've learned how to do it and there are two different variations of it Trash." Kimimaro said to him. "The first is what I did to you, The second is where I sprout bones out of my knees and skewer my enemy's head with them right into his brain."

Naruto learning that was glad he got the first one instead of the second one.

"You've never told me about you and The Kaguya clan. Except for they got wiped out years ago. What was your father like?" Naruto asked him as he never told him about his own family.

Kimimaro scowled as the boy brought back unwanted memories of his childhood.

"My father was a cruel insane man, he drove our clan into ruin with his bloodthirstiness, We would still be around if it weren't for him." He said bitterly.

"What'd he do?"

"He'd incite war for no reason, even when we were at a disadvantage and none of us where fully healed and ready for battle. He turned on our allies and made enemies out of everyone, even our long time companions. His lust for destruction lead to us being destroyed as the bastard took our clan with him." Kimimaro said and Naruto saw anger in his eyes, no not anger, rage that's what was in his cousins' eyes and voice right now.

"The worthless bastard had me locked up when I was still young, fearing that his own son would kill him in his sleep and take control like he had done to his own father, my grandfather. The Kaguya clan was once a proud disciplined clan destined for greatness, thanks to him we lost everything and became reviled as nothing more than barbarians. It was because of him that Mist eventually turned against us. We may have discovered it each sooner if he hadn't rejected an alliance with The Leaf."

Naruto looked at him never knowing anything about this. He had rarely heard anything to be honest about the outside Hidden Villages and how they acted. The fact that a father would do such a thing to his own child made him sick.

"As his heir he trained me in using Shikotsumyaku, his methods where brutal and remorseless as he insulted me and beat me whenever I failed his high expectations as he trained me to be the perfect soldier and encouraged the rest of the clan to do so, although cruel even they thought he was going too far but they feared his wrath. If not for the healing factor I have, odds are my entire body would be littered with Scars." He said and the tone in his voice told Naruto he didn't want to talk anymore about it.

Naruto looked at him seeing the anger in his eyes and the hatred he had for the man, who was Naruto's Uncle. "What about your Mother? My Aunt?" He asked and Kimimaro's features softened and faintly a smile showed for a second.

"My mother…she raised me and gave me life. Always tending to me and concerned how I was doing. She spared me from my Father when he was in one of his moods and was quite the fighter herself. Not even he dared to strike her. She taught me more than just being a mindless killing machine. Taught me to appreciate beauty in life. Such as flowers." He said and stroked a flower that was nearby. "When I was locked up she visited me daily always encouraging me and comforting me. If not for the War with Mist, I believe she would've killed my father and taken control of the Clan and brought it back to its greatness."

"Wow…sounds like you've lead a rough life. What happened after you fled the battle?" Naruto asked referring to the battle with Mist that wiped the Kaguya clan out.

"Afterwards, I wondered from place to place barely knowing or caring where I was going. Eating and Drinking just enough to live as I wondered the land. After a while I met a man who took an interest in me and after looking at me asked me to came with him." He said and remembered his words as the pale skinned black haired man with golden snake like eyes looked down at him.

"_Maybe there is no point in life, maybe it's all just a illusion what we are doing pretending what we do is important when it's actually meaningless. But maybe there a point to life and we just have to find it, let's find it together."_

"Huh, so you live with this guy or something?" Naruto asked no clue who the man really was.

"I'm indebted to him yes that is correct. Once I fulfill my duty and train you I shall head back to him." Kimimaro responded and stood up. Naruto stood up as well and started to follow him.

As they walked three armed men appeared and stood in front of them blocking the way.

"Wanna pass you have to pay up." The first one said and Naruto could tell that these where hired men that Tazuna had warned them about that Gato used. "As Wave's enforcers we're charged with making sure no one does anything suspicious towards Gato-sama.

"Ten Ryo each now hand it over." The second said as they all held a weapon of sorts.

"Hand over your money now and you'll live. Don't and we might have to rough you up a bit." The third said licking his torn lips.

Kimimaro stared at them with a bored expression and reached to his robe as if going to pay them. The thugs grinned thinking he would submit to them.

What they didn't expect was for him to pull a bone blade out and do a horizontal slash cutting through their weapons in less than a second. To them it seemed as if their weapons just fell apart.

"A-Ahh, what we meant was, if you need money, have ours!" The cowards shouted and throwing their money and weapons down ran away as fast as they could.

Kimimaro put his blade back into his chest and continued walking as Naruto quickly picked up the money, if they weren't going to use it, might as well use it himself.

They reached Tazuna's house shortly afterwards and saw the rest had gathered there as well.

"Ah, good to see you're back." Kakashi said reading his novel. "Your and Sakura's shift of guarding the workers begins soon." He said to Naruto.

Naruto was about to speak when a young boy bumped into and walked past them coldly and with an air of indifference.

"Inari!" His mother Tsunami snapped at him. "Don't be rude to our guests." She said to her son.

"What's the point?" The boy asked with little emotion and headed into another room.

Tsunami shook her head and the group gave her sympathetic looks as she had told them about him. The boy her son having lost his spirit and hope for life when his father in law was executed brutally by Gato and his men for opposing him in the center of the village in front of everyone. The man had been the only one to stand up to him and after his death none opposed the businessman. Inari had pretty much all but given up along with most of the residents of Wave.

"Please don't be offended, I've tried helping him it's just that-"

"It's alright ma'am, he'll get better. I'm sure of it." Kakashi said to her waving her apology away.

"I can only hope so." She responded sadly.

Sasuke then stood up and walked towards Kimimaro. "I've been meaning to ask you lately. I want you to train me." He said to him.

"Here we go…" Naruto said to himself rolling his eyes expecting that this would happen sooner or later.

"You are a skilled ninja I can see that and very powerful despite your age. A natural at what you do." Sasuke began. "I want you to train me and help me get more powerful and stronger." He said to him as he had been wanting this conversation ever since he had joined up with him. "You shouldn't bother yourself anymore with the Dobe, he's a dead last fool who won't ever improve. I, I am head of the graduating Genin class and a natural prodigy as well as the last of the Uchiha Clan, that which founded Konoha the Leaf village. An elite nin such as myself could learn much from you as I desire strength to get revenge on my elder brother. So train me and I shall be closer to achieving my goal." He said and although he was asking him Naruto detected by the tone that he was demanding him.

Kimimaro stared at him as The Uchiha and Kaguya stared at one another.

"So what do you say? Will you train me?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"No…" Kimimaro responded his voice lacking emotion.

"What?" Sasuke responded disbelief on his face.

"I told you before, I don't concern myself with weak garbage." Kimimaro said to him.

"What'd you call me?" Sasuke shouted at him furious at what he said.

"Training you, a weakling with an over inflated ego of himself would be nothing but a waste of my time." Kimimaro replied to him.

"Told ya he wouldn't." Naruto said to him not surprised at his cousin's response.

"You train the Dobe, does that mean you think I'm weaker than him?" Sasuke said to him losing his temper.

"Yes…" Kimimaro said to him and Naruto wasn't sure if he just complimented him or insulted Sasuke with that. "You are weaker than Trash."

The Uchiha glared at him. "How dare you believe I am weaker than Naruto! I am of the greatest clan in the world! Possessing the Sharingan bloodline which I will soon activate and master. How can a fool like yourself believe I am garbage! What makes him so special that you can train him and not me?"

"It matters not to me that you are an Uchiha, and if you continue this up and demand that I train you, I will end your life." Kimimaro said in a threatening tone and turned and exited the house.

"Not everyone will give in to your requests and demands because of your name Sasuke." Kakashi said to the angry Uchiha. "And there are some things you can't learn, no matter what you believe." He said as he sensed he knew what Kimimaro was capable of doing, no one could teach how to do it, that's for certain.

Sasuke glared at him upset and furious over what just happened.

"I can't believe that fool wouldn't train Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said a half hour later as she and Naruto where on guard duty at the construction site where Tazuna and the workers where doing their work. "How can he say no to someone as great as Sasuke-kun!" She said frowning.

"Sasuke can't get everything he wants all the time." Naruto said to her. "Kimimaro-san won't train him cause Sasuke won't accept his faults."

"Well what about you, why'd he come all the way here just to train you instead of waiting in Konoha?" She asked him her arms folded across her chest the twelve year old pouting.

"Because he was under orders by The Hokage himself, I didn't expect him to come out this far either." He said to her with a shrug.

"Well your training must be going pretty bad if he comes out here. Have you even learned anything at all?"

Naruto glared at her as she along with the other fan girls Sasuke had often called him names and insults back whenever he challenged their beloved Uchiha. She had no right to insult him since she did nothing but complain and fawn over him.

"Sakura, you got no right to complain all the time." He said dropping the chan he usually called her. "All you do is sit there and grip and fawn over your precious Sasuke. Grow up will you?" He said to her.

"You can't talk to me like-"

"Yes I can!" He snapped at her. "You want people to take you seriously? You want to become a true Kunoichi? Than grow the hell up and stop acting like a schoolgirl who's crying cause she broke a nail." He said to her surprising her. "I've tried being patient with you but all you've done is nothing. Your stamina and energy is pathetic, you barely have any control over your chakra. You do nothing at all to better yourself. This isn't a game for crying out loud, did you ever think you may possible die out here?" He said to her. "I'm tired of covering you as except for watering plants on one of our D missions you've done nothing except sit there and complain."

Sakura frowned at him. First Kakashi now him was getting onto her.

"You may think that just because you graduated the top female you don't have to do anything well you're wrong. I'm improving myself and you have yet to do anything. Keep this up and then we'll see who's actually the dead last loser really is." He told her and turned to help out the workers with his clones.

Sakura huffed angrily at what he said his words stinging her with what he just said. She'd show him, she'd show everybody!

The following three days passed for the group and they continued their training and working.

Kakashi was surprised when Sakura showed an aggressive side and took her challenge of tree walking head on and taking it more seriously and not spending as much time ogling over Sasuke. By the end of the day she had mastered tree walking standing on top of the pole pleased with herself and what she's done with her chakra control and stamina. The girl it seemed like had something to prove and Kakashi was pleased that she was starting to show a more serious side at last.

Team 7 meet with each other and resumed their training when Naruto wasn't with Kimimaro. The trio working as each went on. Sasuke also it seemed like had a renewed determination after what The Kaguya had said to him determined to gain power and get stronger than Naruto.

As the days went by the bridge got closer to being completed and by the end of the third day the bridge was at the halfway point. By then the people of the village started to show life again in their steps and eyes as Tazuna's dream was starting to become a reality. Naruto whenever he wasn't training also spent time with Tsunami's son and although Inari at first wanted nothing to do with him warmed up to him as he along with the rest of Wave began the process of recovering at long last.

Team 7 continued working out and training as Sasuke himself mastered tree walking and all three where now capable of it. Despite Sasuke's insistence that he be taught water walking next since Naruto knew it, Kakashi decided that they had learned what was necessary for now as they had more important things to do.

Naruto sparred with Kimimaro as the two used the Heijin barrier jutsu to protect themselves from harming one another as they trained using Shikotsumyaku and Kimimaro teaching him Kenjutsu and different sword styles of fighting. Naruto learning all he could from Kimimaro who despite breaking into a fit of coughing at times pushed himself beyond his limits to teach his cousin. Naruto learned how to do the Dance of the Falling Star and the Dance of the Larch abilities during that time period

"We're at the halfway point, however I should tell you that Gato and his men are getting upset. He may try something soon enough." Tazuna said to them one night as Team 7 ate dinner. "I won't be surprised if he tries to stop us."

"Will the bridge be completed Grandfather?" Inari asked the boy sitting with them for the first time.

"Indeed it will, this time next week we shall be connected to the mainland and Gato will no longer have any control over us." He said to him. Inari smiled and nothing made the bridge builder happier than seeing his grandson smile again.

"We'll stay until it's completed, I'm sure you could use the help." Kakashi said to him.

"Thank you all of you for what you've done." Tazuna said to him and the others.

The next morning Naruto was by himself and training fighting against fifty clones.

The Kage Bushins charged him and he shoot out two blades and rushed forward as they attacked him. Bringing them up he charged into the fray and connected them at the hilt forming his trademark weapon and spun it a vicious circle of death that cut through them as they charged and attacked.

Naruto evaded their attacks at him and reaching towards his shirt pulled it down exposing his chest and stomach.

"Dance of the Larch!" Several bones popped out of his body and starting to spin cut through them as he was protected on all sides and any who got too close would be cut down and turned into a poof of smoke.

Naruto cut them down and saw a final one. "Drilling Bullets!" He shouted and extending his hand fired bones at him and went right through him and he disappeared along with the rest as he beat them all.

"Yeah! I'm getting the hang of doing it." He said smiling and disconnecting the weapon put the bones back into his shoulders pumped a fist into the air. "Just wait till Kimimaro-san sees this, along with everyone else!" He said as he couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when the Dead Last had returned and was no longer the loser they thought he was.

Done training for the morning he went to go when his ears heard a grunting sound. Detecting it and his curiosity getting the better of him he went to see what was the source of it.

Heading East and being careful to cover his tracks and be unheard he tipple toed his way and soon came upon a small training ground that had been recently used. Training dummies where set up and he saw a figure darting past.

He looked and saw a brown haired figure training the figure going at a fast pace from target to target and throwing something at them. The figure was shirtless and weared a pair of brown pants and sandals and Naruto saw the remainder of their clothing not far. The figure continued training and Naruto was impressed with the speed the person was capable of, not as fast as Kimimaro, but faster than him and Sasuke he was.

The figure their back to Naruto leapt up and threw several objects at a pair of logs hitting them dead center. The figure landed on the ground and allowed a smile to form pleased with themselves.

"Wow, that was something." Naruto said and then backhanded himself mentally at what he just did as he gave himself away.

The figure turned to face him revealing a FLATLESS chest and the most feminine face Naruto had ever seen.

"Who are you?" The figure asked although they weren't on guard and seemed curious.

"Uh, my name's Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said walking forward his arms out meaning he didn't mean any trouble. "I heard you and I stumbled upon you. Sorry if I interrupted you."

The brown haired figure smiled. "No problem, I didn't think someone was going to come upon me training.""

"Ah okay…" Naruto said and then stared at their face and then at their flat chest. At their face and their chest. At their chest and their face. Back to their chest and then to their face.

"Is there something wrong?" The figure asked.

"Um, uh, sorry if I offend you but are you a boy or a girl?" Naruto said to them. "If you're a girl you have the flattest body I've ever seen, n-not that I'm insulting you or anything I'm sure you'll develop eventually. But if you're a boy than I can understand why you was s-shirtless. Or are you one of those tran-" He said as he stuttered over his words

The figure laughed. "I'm not offended friend. I have become used to confused looks regarding my appearance and accepted that it. I am a boy, although most boys do wish I was a girl when they first see me. Haku is my name Naruto Uzumaki." He said and reached out his hand.

"Nice to meet ya." Naruto said shaking his hand. "What are you doing out here, it's a bit far from Wave for a civilian to be out here."

"I'm not a civilian, I live in a small village from here and came here on my boat that I have." Haku said to him. "This place I use as a training ground to protect myself from thieves and bandits. I've been training for over an hour when it got warm and I discarded my clothing." He said and walking over to his clothes put his upper clothing back on and put his long hair in a different style.

"What'd you use, I couldn't exactly see what you was using. Some type of kunai?"

"Not exactly, here take a look." Haku said to him and they walked to the logs he had setup and Haku pulled out several needles from them. "Senbon needles. I train with them, a well placed throw can immobilize a body part or knock a person unconscious, although I'm not that good with them yet."

Naruto looking at them thought in the back of his mind and remembered that Zabuza was taken out by a senbon wielding Hunter. But thinking nothing of it nodded as he examined them.

"Judging by your hitai-ate you are a Ninja of the Leaf correct?" Haku asked him.

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah I am." Naruto responded. "I've been staying here for a few days with my team." An idea then popped into his head.

"Hey Haku, you should go to Konoha and apply there to be a ninja at the academy. I'm sure you'd make an awesome ninja with your speed and precision. I bet you'd be good as a ninja and be Genin in no time."

Haku smiled and shook his head. "That's a nice offer Naruto but I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I have other more pressing things to tend to. I can't become a Leaf Nin as I have more matters to take care of. My career as a ninja I'm afraid won't happen."

"Huh, well that sucks." Naruto said folding his arms across his chest.

"Don't worry, not all of us where meant to be Shinobi." Haku said to him.

The two continued to talk for a couple of hours and Naruto felt as if Haku was the first person around his own age he could call a friend. A shame he'd probably never see him again after they left when the mission was done. The two talked about each other's beliefs and their goals that each other had.

"Well it's been nice seeing you Naruto. But I'm afraid I must go now." Haku said standing up.

"Oh yeah, it was nice seeing you." Naruto mentioned and shook his hand again and Haku started to leave. "Maybe we'll see each other again before I go back to Konoha!"

Haku turned and smiled at him. "Perhaps…" He said and continued going on.

Naruto watched him go and then turned and headed back to Wave.

Haku continued walking and the boy went into a defensive walk as he got closer to a cave. He checked to make sure no one had followed him and no one could decipher his tracks and continued his way towards the cave.

"Haku…" A voice said sensing his approach and he walked into the Cave and kneeled in front of the figure who was on a cot.

"Where have you been? You're not out this long…" Zabuza Momochi, not as dead as many believed him to be said to the boy and his servant.

"I am sorry Zabuza-sama I got carried away with my training." Haku said to him as he kneeled for forgiveness.

"No matter, I may not be one hundred percent but I'm more than capable of handling any stupid scum who comes this way." Zabuza said as Haku had posed as the Hunter Nin who had taken him out days ago. What he had done was made it look like he had killed him, when in fact he had knocked him out into a coma with his senbon as in truth he was a powerful ninja who served only Zabuza his master. Knocking him out under the guise of killing him he had taken the man to recover which would take a week for him.

"Zabuza-sama if we try again, what about the Kaguya? Want me to deal with him if he appears?" Haku asked referring to the white haired figure who had showed up.

"No, I'll handle him after I've recovered. Although, I have to admit he does seem similar."

Haku nodded as when he say him he too remembered encountering a young Kaguya child in his youth with Zabuza shortly after he joined him and swore servitude.

"Besides, A Kaguya, especially the last of them would fetch big bucks, The Kaguya had a bounty on their heads after what happened. 300,000 Ryo for finding and killing one the Mizukage offered. That kind of money ain't exactly pocket change. Even today we'd still get a large sum if we bring his corpse in. With that and the money Gato will pay us I'll have secured enough funds to start another coup in Kirigakure."

Haku nodded as the two where hired assassins by Gato and their target the bridge builder.

"Get ready Haku, in three days I'll be fully healed. And on the fourth day…" He then reached over and pulled up his Zanbato blade the weapon having gotten hundreds of lives ended on it.

"We attack…"

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	8. Chaos in Wave

Next chapter of Blood is Thicker than Bone. The bridge to Wave is nearing its completion and Team 7's mission will soon be done. However an unexpected attack happens and Naruto finds himself with no choice but to use his bloodline and reveal Shikotsumyaku. Also a person who has been tracking Kimimaro appears as well wondering where he has been going.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki sat down in the middle of a field in a meditative state trying to put his mind in a blank state so he could focus. The boy was done training for the day and they wouldn't be staying much longer in Wave as Tazuna and his men were nearing the end of the bridge which would connect Wave to the mainland and restore its economy.

The boy had been busy training with his cousin Kimimaro and also with helping out with the village which where happy to have his support and the use of his Kage Bushin. That had made him glad seeing they was actually glad to have him around. This treatment he was getting was preferably to the one he usually got and received as the people appreciated him helping out.

He went over the training he had done recently with his cousin learning a couple of his moves and jutsus that he called Dances. Learning the style of fighting as he had chastised his form and movements as sloppy and mediocre telling him that a warrior's stance showed his strengths and weaknesses with his position and he could be easily defeated if not in a proper stance.

So far there had been little trouble with the construction of the Bridge as they had been guarding it and the workers. But Tazuna had told them to stay cautious as Gato and his men would do anything to stop them from building the bridge and releasing his hold on the island.

Getting up he decided to head into the town to see if anything was up.

Elsewhere, Kimimaro was by himself The Kaguya thinking of past events. The Dream Vessel thinking of what had happened in his life. Growing up amongst his clan and being locked up by his father.

"_I will not suffer the same death that I gave my own father!" _The Harsh man said as he shoved the eight year old into the cell and slammed the door shut locking it. The Eight year old Kimimaro could only watch on tears in his eyes as his father left him in the dark room by himself. The cruel head of the clan fearing he'd suffer the same fate that the boy's grandfather had.

Kimimaro back in the present hated the man, he hated the bastard as to what he did to them all. Ruining the clan and causing them all to be wiped out except for himself. Preventing his mother from seeing him and watching as he forced him to kill against his will. Blood on his hands by the time he was already four. His worthless father using him as nothing more than a weapon, an unthinking tool to be discarded when there was no more use of it.

"_I have sired not a warrior, but a monster…"_

Those words brought a scowl to his face as his father hated him, hated that he would become too powerful and beyond his control as the Kekkai Genkai he had was stronger than any of the past previous users, his own father had Shikotsumyaku as well but by the time he was seven he was already capable of more than what he was able to do. Naruto as well could match his given the Kyuubi's power he had. Maybe even exceed his own ability and strength if he trained enough.

"So you're one of them." A voice said and he turned his head and saw being accompanied by a group of armed men two of them more well equipped than the rest a old man in a business suit and black glasses. The old man walked towards him a dark smile on his face.

"I have a proposition for you boy," The man said to him. "I am Gato, founder and owner of Gato Shipping Company. You came with that idiot Tazuna right?" He asked him. "How'd you like to work for me? Does that idiot really think things will change if he builds that stupid bridge? He threatens my business and I could lose millions if he completes it. My offer is that you work for me from now on. I assure you that I'll make it worth your while." He said grinning evilly. "Kill the fool and those other meddling insects and you'll be rewarded handsomely." He said and mentioned to one of his men who tossed a suitcase at him which landed at his feet. It busted open and Kimimaro saw several thousand dollars of Ryo stuffed into it.

"Do that and it's yours, and if it's not suitable then I can easily offer more. Everyone has a price right?" Gato said to him. "Kill them all and you'll be rewarded with money and riches beyond your wildest dreams and I'll hire you to do some more jobs for me against those who owe me money. Money is what makes the world work after all."

Kimimaro didn't say anything as he stared at the wretched man who thought he could buy him off. To think that this fool thought he could have him murder his kin, even if he wasn't related to Naruto he wouldn't accept his offer. The thought of working for such a disgusting and wretched man who had no power beyond that stuffed into his coffers, made him sick to his stomach.

"So what do you say? Do you accept my offer of employment?" Gato asked him again.

"No…"

"What?" He shouted not used to being turned down

"I refuse to lower myself to working with worthless scum who hide behind others and have no strength of their own." Kimimaro said to him who was fuming.

"Kill him!" He ordered and some of his men stepped forward raising their weapons.

When they neared him in the blink of an eye Kimimaro raised his hands up and two bones shot out of his wrists and into the throats of them (Think of it like the Double Hidden Blade) The two fell backwards dead a large open wound in their throats.

"What devilry is this?" Gato shouted taking a step back at what he just did as Kimimaro retracted them back into his skin. His men also seemed stunned and no longer interested in fighting him with how he killed them so easily.

"Go or you die next." Kimimaro said to him tossing the briefcase back at him and the businessman was smart enough to know he was outmatched here. He backed away with his men a bit disturbed what he just saw but regained his composure.

"Hmph, you'll pay for this you stupid boy! No one turns down Gato and lives! No one!" He snarled and turned and left with his men.

Kimimaro watched them go thinking it pointless the entire thing.

"The Kaguya are brutal, ruthless, merciless, and a lot of other things. Once the backbone of Mist's army they are now reduced to one…" Zabuza Momochi said to Haku as the two had watched it from afar. "I'm not surprised he refused Gato's offer though. That fool Kimaru Kaguya the last head of that crazy Clan drove the clan to extinction with what he did. This one must've fled the battle and survived. To think that such a prize would be found here in this lousy place. If I had known I'd meet him again and he'd be in my way I would've killed him back when he was a kid." He said as he knew that the Kaguya they had seen years ago as a young child was the same one now all grown up.

"He is powerful though, but no match for you Zabuza-sama." Haku said to him his face covered by a mask.

"He's too gentle, he may have the killing instinct to be an assassin but I can tell his heart isn't in it. If he does show up when we attack I'll take care of him. He'll ill as well by the look of it, so all I gotta do is wait until he slips up and then I'll take his head." The Swordsmen said remembering how in the first battle Kimimaro had fallen ill and nearly was killed at his hands if not for the Blonde kid interfering. "Though if Gato thinks about hiring other work to steal our money he's going to find out the hard way why I'm nicknamed The Demon of Mist." He said and his eyes narrowed in anger at what he had seen him try to do.

Haku looked at him as the two assassins prepared to make their move as he was almost one hundred percent. The next day they would attack and kill Tazuna and stop the building of the bridge.

"Once Gato pays us and we bring in the Kaguya's body for the bounty I'll have enough funds to start another coup in Mist. This time I'm taking over." Zabuza said as he needed funds and money in order for his plan to take over Mist work. Planning on taking over and ruling his home village which had turned him into the butcher he was today.

"Let's go…" He ordered and the two hastily left heading back to their hiding spot.

"But sensei I want to learn Water Walking!" Sasuke said in protest to the lazy ninja who was seated on a bench reading his favorite book.

"You're not ready to learn that just yet Sasuke." Kakashi said not looking at him as he flipped the page.

"But I've already done tree walking, I should master that as well!" Sasuke said angrily at his teacher.

"You're going to exhaust yourself and make yourself bedridden if you keep this up." Kakashi responded still reading his book.

"Why are you preventing me from learning it?"

"I'm not preventing you from doing anything, right now you're not skilled enough to learn how to walk on water." He replied.

Sasuke glared angrily at him upset that Kakashi wouldn't teach him how to walk on water. He'd had gotten tree walking down but he wanted more. Learning that Naruto knew how to do it made him angry that the Dead Last fool knew something he didn't and the words he and his trainer had said to him had made him mad that they had talked to him like that. Angry that they had talked him down and called him out The Uchiha was not used to that kind of treatment they had given him.

Mad that Naruto was getting special treatment and learning things he should already know, Sasuke did not want to be one upped by him.

Also a part of him was upset that he hadn't activated his bloodline by now and obtained the Sharingan, The Sharingan was the pride of the Uchiha family and clan and Sasuke thought that his should've been obtained by now so he could harness its power and control. That was what he needed if he ever wanted to avenge his family's wrongful deaths. He should have had it by now he believed but still it eluded him.

"All of you are capable of walking on trees now, that's enough for you to know for now."

"Naruto is capable of walking on water. Why can't I as well?"

"There are more important things for you to do now than trying to learn that." He replied.

Sasuke glared at him angrily and turned and left.

Kakashi only shrugged as he watched him go and resumed reading.

Naruto was at the construction site with Tazuna and the others helping them out by mass producing dozens of clones to help with the construction and make it go faster.

"Three more days, at the rate it'll be three days and then it'll be finished." The bridge builder told his men. "Wave will finally be connected to the Mainland."

The workers cheered as they where nearing their goal.

Naruto watching on looked over and saw the man's grandson looking on as well. Inari having watched them work as the boy was starting to open up. All of Wave it seemed like was getting better as the citizens of the place were finally recovering.

He looked over and saw Sakura there as well as the two were on guard duty for their shift. The pink haired girl hadn't said anything to him lately and it didn't bother him as he could tell that she was upset over what he had said to her before but he wasn't letting it bother him. Having learned to ignore what people say about him. He had noticed a few of her looks recently towards him as if she was wanting to say something or tell him about something but she hadn't spoken to him.

"Naruto, Sakura, you can go meet up with the others now, we are done for the day today." Tazuna called out to them as the workers began to leave the bridge. "Head home and I'll see you both later along with the others."

The two left and as they went to go Naruto saw a group of men appear in front of them. He instantly recognized them as the thugs who tried to intimidate him and Kimimaro the day before.

"What are you doing blocking our path?" Sakura said not understanding. Naruto however could tell that they wanted payback for what happened earlier.

"You brats got a lot of nerve with what you're doing," One said to them. "Gato-sama is going to make you all pay for what you've done The old geezer's going to get his as well soon enough."

"Move out of our way, we don't want any trouble with you." Naruto said trying to avoid a fight with them. He could scare them off with the Kage Bushin but he didn't want to cause any ruckus.

"Too bad, you owe us after what that other punk did and he's not here to save your ass now right Kusabi?" A second one said to a man who had an spear.

"Yeah, unless you give us your money right now that you stole from us we're going to make an example outta both of you."

Sakura looked around fearfully as they where surrounded as more men appeared from behind blocking their path. Naruto mentioned for her to keep calm.

"Mommy ain't here to save you now you little brat. Then again I bet that cheap Hooker dropped you off the day you was born!" One said and the group began laughing at Naruto.

The fools continued to laugh unaware that they had just struck a nerve.

"What…did…you…SAY?" Naruto snarled suddenly and the group stopped and saw that Naruto had a look of murder on his face.

Sakura looking on felt as if something terrible was about to happen as for a moment she swore Naruto's eyes turned a blood red. The thugs had stopped laughing as they backed up a bit not understanding what was going on.

Naruto felt the bones in his arms starting to stick out as he was ready to pull them out and slaughter them over what he said and he was subconsciously aware of a dark power in him waking up as if an evil spirit was awakening inside of him.

But before he could make them pay a blur appeared and knocked them all out with precise blows to the nerves and neck area.

"K-Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura shouted as the Copy Nin had appeared in front of them having knocked out the thugs.

"Are you all alright?" He asked them has he had sensed trouble from afar. He had expected something would happen and he felt the rage that was inside Naruto growing. "Naruto? Calm down." He said as the boy glared at the bodies and it was taking everything he had from pummeling them to death.

"These are just bullies, and will no longer harm you. Ignore their words as anger is a Ninja's greatest enemy."

"Even if they call the woman who gave you life a Whore?" Naruto asked snidely angry over what they just said. If Kakashi hadn't knocked them out, he would have killed them.

Kakashi closed his eye and patted the top of his head. "It's alright kiddo, let it go. Let's head to the house." He said and took them back to the house.

It was good he had shown up, if he hadn't Naruto would've murdered them and with the rage he was sensing from the boy it was possible he may have awakened the beast that was inside of him that had been sealed into him.

The Kyuubi…

The next day…

"Is this where that bastard has run off too?" The Red Headed Kunoichi wearing a outfit with a purple bow around her waist said to herself as she saw the bridge in the distance. "What the hell is that idiot doing all the way out here?"

Tayuya The Sound Nin of the North Gate had been looking for her missing comrade wondering where he had been going.

After he had left again her curiosity had gotten the better of her after a couple of days. Just where had he been going off to for so many days at a time? If their master had returned from his meeting in Suna with The Kazekage and discovered he had been going off like this with the illness he had he would be pissed and would punish her and the other members of The Sound Five. Sakon, his brother, Kidomaru, and Jirobo had stopped caring after he left again but she knew something was up.

She had left Oto as well and managed to pick up his still warm tracks. The Kaguya she knew was not one hundred percent so she was able to figure out where he was going. Surprisingly enough, this had lead her near Konoha which was pretty much the one place Orochimaru didn't want any of them going too. She didn't sense his presence there and picked up more of his tracks and kept going heading away from the Leaf Village

"What's the asshole doing here of all places?" She questioned as it didn't make any sense for him to come so far out. Unless there was some sort of fish here he fancied but she doubted it. She looked out to the distance and saw the construction of a what looked like a bridge being built. She could easily sense him there as he was at the place.

"Guess I'm going to have to find him and figure out what's going on. Knowing my damn luck he's out cold in the street somewhere and I'll have to drag his carcass back to Otogakure!" She mumbled to herself wondering why it was always her who had to put up with it when things like this happened as she got ready to go.

"Hey sexy, wanna have a good time?" A voice called out and she turned her head and saw a group of men who served as extra hired muscle. "You look like you know how to give people fun." One said to her and his companions laughed.

Tayuya glared at them as they made suggestive comments towards her but she soon grinned and pulled out her flute and brought it up to her lips and began playing a tune on it.

To the bandits surprise three large monkey like beasts covered in bandages appeared in front of them and they all wielded giant kanabos.

"Kill them…" She ordered.

Loud screams then filled the area.

Later on Kakashi was walking with Tazuna and Sakura on the bridge when they suddenly heard screams of agony and death.

"What the? Who's attacking my men!" Tazuna shouted turning around as he heard the screams of horror.

Kakashi narrowed his eye. "Gato has made his move." He said and they quickly went to head back towards where the attack was happening.

Several slain bodies where on the bridge they saw and they made it just in time to see a man be impaled through the stomach and tossed off the blade.

Kakashi instantly recognized the attacker. "Zabuza…" He said and the Missing Nin of Mist raised his head and grinned underneath his bandages.

"Surprise to see me?" He asked mockingly no longer wearing his flak jacket and vest.

"I thought you were dead!" Tazuna shouted in disbelief at the Demon of Mist in front of him.

"He looks pretty alive to me." Kakashi said as he got into a fighting stance.

"This time you will die at my hands!" Zabuza shouted and doing hand symbols covered the entire area in Mist and faded into it disappearing from view.

"Stay near to me." Kakashi said to the others and went on guard knowing that he could appear and kill him, Tazuna, or Sakura at any given moment.

Sasuke had saw the Mist form around the bridge where the others was at and immediately did a mad dash towards it seeing that something was up. He neared the empty bridge and started to make his way forward when a figure in brown and green appeared wearing a white mask with red on it and the symbol of Kirigakure on it.

"You, you're that Hunter Nin from before." Sasuke said not understanding as he recognized him even though his face was covered by the mask he wore the first time he had seen him nearly a week ago.

"Do you really think that?" The ninja said and suddenly threw something right at him. Sasuke brought his hands up to defend himself. Something sticked into his arms and he saw several small needles sticking into it.

"Senbon?" He asked himself but soon smirked. "You'll need more than needles to stop me."

"I know that to defeat an Uchiha, I'll have to counter your bloodline with my own." The figure responded and suddenly Sasuke was surrounded on all sides by several mirrors made out of Ice in the front and the back and one on the top as well. The ninja appeared in one of them and threw several senbon at him which he narrowly dodged.

The figure reappeared in another one and threw more at Sasuke as he had trapped him in his Crystal Ice Mirrors.

Naruto was walking in the village when he heard sounds. He ran and soon came to Tsunami's house and saw her and Inari being threatened by two of Gato's men. The men threatening to harm them for her father daring to oppose Gato.

The sight angered Naruto and forming two bone swords he called out to them getting their attention.

"You like picking on those smaller than you? I'm smaller why don't you try picking on me?" He taunted them.

The two pulled out their swords and charged him planning on cutting him down.

Naruto was ready and blocked their swings and attacks and parried their blows expertly as he fought a defensive battle. The two attacked at the same time and he blocked and countered their attacks. Both went up high for a devastating chop at his chest and he blocked it and kicked at them. The two then charged and came at him from the side and he was ready for them.

They attacked meaning to run him through and he blocked both their attacks and meant to overpower him. The three struggled when Naruto managed to outmuscle them both and drove them back causing them to lose their footing. The two regrouped and charged him when Naruto leapt right over and somersaulted past them putting them behind him and delivered two precise blows to their backs knocking them out from the blow.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked Tsunami and Inari.

"We're a bit shaken up but other than that we're fine." Tsunami replied thanking him.

"These two are Gato's men." Naruto said as he tied them up. "Tsunami, I think your pops is in danger. You two get somewhere safe, I'm going to find him and the others. Be careful both of you." He told them and went into a run knowing that if they had been threatened just now, than that means the others likely where in trouble as well.

"Gold will be paid in full to the one who kills this fool!" Gato the businessman shouted to the group as they surrounded Kimimaro on the outskirts of Wave. "Go now and claim your prize!" He ordered and many of the mercenaries charged The Kaguya.

Gato's plan was a three part process. His hired men would attack Kimimaro while his bodyguards got Tazuna's daughter and grandchild and held them hostage. Then after Zabuza had killed the old man along with all the wokers the final part of his plan would be put into place.

He didn't have to attack Kimimaro but the Businessman was furious that he had rejected his offer and meant to make him pay with his life for refusing him.

"The rest of you, come with me!" He ordered his remaining men who went with him not even bothering to stay and watch.

Kimimaro pulled out a bone sword as he was surrounded on all sides by dozens of men. But if Kimimaro showed any sign of worry or concern he did not show it.

In fact he was smiling as they rushed and attacked him.

"What the hell is going on? Is it Riot day or something?" Tayuya shouted as she had finally made it to the village and wasn't understanding what was going on. It seemed as if all the people here on gone crazy. "Of all the places to go the idiot went to the one that's filled with lunatics?" She said wondering what was going on.

"Give me your money or else!" A man shouted at her and she responded by angrily ramming a Kunai into his chest.. The people of this place she saw where gathering some of them getting any weapon they could use even gardening and construction tools: Rakes, Hammers, Shovels, anything that could be used to fight with they was getting.

"We're not taking it anymore! We're gonna stand up and fight!" A man shouted and the group cheered as they began fighting back against other men and running them out of the village

Tayuya leapt onto a rooftop and overlooked the scenery not understanding what was going on. She looked out and saw the bridge that was covered in a mist as well as what looked like a dome of Ice as well.

"What the hell's going on in this crazy place?" She said to herself as she looked on.

Naruto making it to the bridge saw the Ice like Mirrors there and could hear the sound of battle. Knowing that something was happening he than made his way towards it.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball!" Sasuke shouted doing hand symbols and performing the Jutsu fired a large fireball from his mouth at the Ice Mirrors but like before did little damage to them melting them only a little. That was his most powerful Fire Jutsu, the one The Uchihas use to prove they had come of age and despite melting some of the ice did as much damage as his other fireballs

"It is hopeless…" The masked Ninja said to him and threw more Senbon at him which he narrowly dodged. "Surrender and I shall spare you, continue and your clan shall end this-"

CRASH!

"What the!" The Ninja shouted as one of his Mirrors shouted and they both saw a blond haired figure crashing through one of the mirrors having shattered it with a powerful blow from his sword he had made. He flew into the area and landed in the center next to Sasuke.

"Is the party still going on?" Naruto asked having made his way through pouring all of his chakra into his attack to break through.

The Masked figure recognized the boy and winced having not wanted to fight him but knew this could happen. "I'll give you both one final chance, leave now." He said and all but one Mirror disappeared with him in it. "Go and your lives will be spared. Stay and you leave me no choice but to end your life. Zabuza will kill you both even if you somehow manage to defeat me."

"Sorry buddy but you endanger all of us by working with him and that scumbag Gato. I don't have any plan on retreating today." Naruto said to him. "You got a bloodline don't you, that's all you was able to do this?"

"…That is correct, my bloodline gives me the ability to combine water and air to from Ice. Something which I was despised for as a child growing up." He responded slowly remembering his father's outburst.

"I doubt my Clones would be able to penetrate your mirrors and you look pretty tough. My Kage Bushin won't cut it." Naruto said but then smiled. "I guess I gotta fight you on your equal power. Kekkai Genkai against Kekkai Genkai."

"You possess a bloodline as well?" The figure asked him and Sasuke couldn't believe what he just said.

(He's bluffing! There's no way Naruto could have a bloodline!) He thought to himself thinking he was making tall tales. It was impossible for him to have a Kekkai Genkai.

"Yeah, I do. The Uzumaki bloodline, that which my Cousin also possesses as well as he can use it as well."

"I see you will not run then you leave me no choice. Bloodline or not, I will defeat you here." He said and the Ice Mirrors formed around them all again.

"It's the first time I've shown this to others so here goes. The power of Shikotsumyaku that my Clan long ago possessed" Naruto said and reached into his shoulder and concentrating pulled out a two and a half foot long bone which turned into a sword. Grabbing it he combined it with his other sword and connected them at the hilt into a five foot long sword.

Spinning it overhead he then got into a stance and charged preparing to do battle with The Ninja.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please


	9. With every Ending A new Beginning

Next chapter of Blood is Thicker than Bone. Naruto battles the Hunter Nin in a clash of bloodlines and Kekkai Genkai as the Wave Arc comes to a end. Also, I have decided on what pairings I'm going to use.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Naruto spun the bone swords around and deflected the multiple senbon thrown at him by the Hunter Ninja. Using his blades to deflect his fast attacks and prevent the needles from hitting him. The two swords he had pulled out prevented any object from touching his body.

The Ninja disappeared into the Ice Mirrors and reappeared elsewhere in another throwing dozens of Senbon at him. Naruto spun and deflected them with his swords as he evaded the attacks.

One narrowly came close to hitting his eye but it was blocked by him bringing his right sword up to deflect it.

He then brought the two blades together and combined both of them at the hilt, turning them into a five foot long double bladed sword. Twirling it overhead he got ready to fight again and evaded the attacks.

"You are skilled, there is little doubt to that. But I can detect flaws in your fighting style." The Ninja said to him from a mirror. "But how long can you continue dodging? It won't be long until you tire out and find my needles embedded in your throat."

"Heh, don't worry about me, I got plenty of Stamina." Naruto replied with a smirk. "You should be more concerned with yourself instead. Here's something I've been wanting to try…" He said and suddenly several small bones sprouted out of his left and right arm. "Dance of Spikes!" He shouted and doing the new move he created spun and fired them into the Ice Mirrors. They landed into the mirrors embedding themselves and leaving noticeable cracks as well in them.

"Impressive, but not enough." The Ninja said and the cracks where restored by his own Kekkai Genkai.

Sasuke looking on was in disbelief. How, how could Naruto of all people have a bloodline? It didn't make any sense, how was it that he had had a bloodline? All this time Naruto had a Kekkai Genkai of his very own that no one even knew about it. Naruto he had seen was nothing but a fool who was lucky to graduate, yet here and now he was showing a Bloodline as well as skill and abilities he had never seen before. And the bloodline was unlike anything Sasuke had ever seen or heard as he was using his own bones and body as a weapon to fight with. It was nothing like The Hyuga, The Aburame, The Nara, or even The Uchiha clans' bloodline.

He watched as Naruto deflected an attack with his swords. A bitter feeling starting to grow within him over the fact that a boy who had graduated last had a Hidden Bloodline and that he still was yet to harness his own Kekkai Genkai while Naruto seemed to show skill with his holding his own against an opponent who Sasuke hadn't even managed to land a blow onto.

Naruto leapt high avoiding a pair of needles thrown at him and bringing his swords up threw them into the Ice mirror leaving a crack in it. Focusing his chakra he reached towards his knee and like Kimimaro did before pulled out a large heavy three foot long bone which took the shape of a Kanabo. Letting out a battle cry he charged the mirror and swung the heavy club into the mirror.

CRACK!

Large cracks appeared in the mirror from the brute force of the attack. Although his face was hidden, Naruto could tell the Hunter Nin was surprised at what he had just done as he did not expect him to damage his mirror.

He swung the Kanabo again and this time shattered the Mirror into four pieces of Ice breaking it.

"Get out of here Sasuke." Naruto said to him surprising Sasuke. "Go find the others. I'll take care of this."

"What?" Sasuke said.

"You heard me, find the others and help them out." Naruto responded as he had created an opening for him to escape. "I'll deal with this guy. Now go will you?"

Sasuke glared at him. _"He thinks I can't handle this? That I'm a weakling?"_

"C'mon, go before it re-" Naruto started to say but the ice mirror he had broken was rebuilt and reformed and was solid as ever. "Damn it!" He shouted and turned and saw the Hunter Nin.

"Perhaps I underestimated you, I shall not make that mistake again…" The Ninja said and disappeared into another mirror and reappeared, going and throwing Senbon twice as fast as he had previously done at them, this time looking like little more than a blur appearing in multiple mirrors at once.

Naruto cursed under his breath as he avoided the now faster than before senbon and pulled out two swords again from his arms. The Ninja was going faster than he had been before making him that much more dangerous.

"I will defeat this foe," Sasuke said suddenly and stood in front of him. "I will prove that I am the stronger, that I'm a true prodigy."

"Well thanks to your damn pride." Naruto dryly said to him from behind. "I gotta spend my energy and chakra making sure nothing happens to you while I'm fighting this guy."

"You may have a bloodline no one knew about but I'll be the one who finishes this fight." Sasuke said not looking at him. He then rushed forward and did several hand symbols. "Multi Fireball Jutsu!" He shouted and fired several fireballs that hit the mirrors but like before with his previous attempts did little damage to them.

The Hunter Nin threw dozens of Senbon at them in retaliation and Naruto felt a pair hit him in the arm. Grimacing to himself he leapt out of the way of several more thrown at him as the Hunter Nin disappeared into another mirror and threw even more at him and Sasuke. Naruto managed to deflect them with his swords but knew that if this kept up, with him having to defend himself from the attacks as well as Sasuke recklessly endangering himself he'd be in trouble.

Elsewhere, Kakashi ducked under the beheading swing of Zabuza Momochi's Zanbato and backflipped and while in midair produced several shuriken and threw them right at Zabuza. They hit him but he then turned into a puddle of Water.

"Mizu Bushin…" Kakashi said dryly when he was impaled by behind by the real Zabuza but saw to his surprise the copy nin turn into a puddle of Water. He was then kicked in the face by the real Kakashi. "I copied that trick from you after our last battle." He said to Zabuza who glared at him.

Zabuza responded by doing hand seals. "Kirigakure No Jutsu!" He shouted and a thick mist surrounded the area and he disappeared into it. Kakashi went on guard remembering that this was how he attempted to ambush them before. He looked back at Sakura and Tazuna checking on them as he was Zabuza's target. The Demon of the Mist was determined to kill Tazuna and Kakashi was just as determined to stop him.

Zabuza emerged swinging his heavy blade and Kakashi leapt up into the air to avoid it. He then started doing hand symbols and many kunai appeared in front of him and flew right at Zabuza who swung his blade at them to deflect them.

To everyone except Kakashi's surprise the Kunai exploded on contact creating a small explosion injuring and knocking back Zabuza who did not expect that. The Leaf Jonin landed on the bridge.

"These are different from regular Kunai. Black Powder similar to that used in Explosive tags is put in them by drilling a small hole and pouring it into the Kunai. Then when I launched them at you I secretly used a small spark to set the powder off inside them by the time they reached you they where ready to go off and explode. A new weapon The Leaf has been working on."

Zabuza glared at him fury in his eyes and snarled as he pulled himself forward. He slammed his weapon down onto the bridge and began doing hand symbols of his own. "Water Bullet Jutsu!" He shouted and fired multiple small bullets of water at Kakashi who leapt out of the way and they hit the side of the bridge and caused small damage to it. Zabuza than began doing more hand symbols. "Die! Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" He shouted and fired the Jutsu he used against Kimimaro at him. Kakashi leapt out of the way in the nick of time and it slammed into the side of the bridge destroying a small part of the side due to the velocity and impact.

"Ah! Kakashi be careful! If the bridge is destroyed than all our efforts will be in vain!" Tazuna shouted as he couldn't stand the thought of it being destroyed.

Kakashi nodded at him understanding. Zabuza swung at him and Kakashi avoided the swing and decked him across the face. Zabuza recovered and snapped his head forward and head butted him. That stunned Kakashi rearing him backwards and Zabuza went to run him through. At the last second Kakashi leapt up doing the splits in midair and and landed on Zabuza's blade with precise dexterity and balance using chakra to stay on, staying on the flat side of the weapon to avoid being cut. He then kicked him in the head and leapt off.

"Damn you!" Zabuza shouted murder in his eyes and backed into the Mist again.

Kakashi went on guard knowing he was in there plotting something.

Elsewhere…

The Sound Kunoichi Tayuya was confused as to what was going on. She had followed her companion's tracks from Konoha wondering where the hell he had gone off to and now found herself in the middle of what looked like an all out war going on between the idiots of this place in her eyes.

Leaping on top of a roof she scanned the area as fighting broke out between the people of the village. Looking around the chaotic scene just wondering what the hell was going on.

"Of all the places that idiot could go, he went here?" She muttered as she looked around the horizon.

"Kill these maggots for Gato-sama!" One of the thugs shouted and she recognized that name. That was the name of the guy who tried to rip off her Master with a false deal when he was in fact stealing from The Sound Village over a year ago. Needless to say, The Snake did not approve of being double crossed and the businessman had narrowly escaped with his life and was lucky the Sannin had more important matters to attend to than dealing with a low life piece of shit in her eyes.

She watched as the groups continued fighting one another and the red head knew something was up. He was here she knew that but what was he doing here in all places? And how come his earlier tracks lead to Konoha, The Hidden Leaf Village? Frowning Tayuya looked around and leapt down walking nonchalantly through the chaotic scene paying no attention at all the fighting going or that the fact that the villagers of the town where starting to overpower the brigands and drive them out.

She sensed his presence nearby and she followed it feeling faintly his chakra. Her eyes then widened when she came upon the sight.

Dozens of bodies where sprawled on the ground. Dead and lifeless they was at least fifty of them she guesses. They all seemed to be like those guys back in the village too as she saw the dead men.

"Arghhh…" A voice said and she lifted her head up and saw not far away a bone get his throat slit by a bone like sword. He was held up by one arm and after being killed was dropped to the ground. She saw the man's killer who retracted sword back into his forearm.

"Holy…" Was all she could say and the figure lifted his head and saw her standing stunned at what she just witnessed. A scowl formed on his face seeing her.

"What are you doing here?" Kimimaro asked angrily upon seeing her there.

"The hell? What are you doing here?" She snapped back getting some of her posture and composure back. "You've been disappearing for day's at a time and here you are in the armpit of the world killing some scumbags? You couldn't find some-"

"Quiet!" He said to her catching her off guard. "What I do with my business is none of your concern. Go now…"

"I make it my business if it could end in my death you retard!" She shouted at him. "Here you are in the middle of nowhere and you look even worse than usual. If you died out here he's going to be pissed off and will kill me as well for not looking after your worthless ass! Why the hell are you here anyway?"

"It's none of your concern." He said coldly and wiped some blood, that of an enemy off his face. "I wouldn't have come here to this place if I had had the choice."

Tayuya looked a bit confused upon hearing that. "Had the choice? What you got a lady friend here or something?" She asked with a smug grin and he glared at her. "Let's get out of this damn place." She said and turned to leave.

Kimimaro passed her much to her surprise and saw him heading towards the village. "Go back to Otogakure," He ordered her. "If he perceives me to be useless than I shall show him that I cannot be discarded." He said and then coughed. "Go now…" He then left the place heading towards the village.

Tayuya watched him go, even with one foot starting to go in the grave the teen was still pushing himself.

"That dumbass, better go see what the hell he's babbling about." She said and made her way as well.

Meanwhile…

Naruto and Haku where still engaged in battle with the Masked Nin who hurled dozens of Senbon at them and the two boys narrowly deflected and dodged the attacks.

"I do not need your help to win this battle Naruto!" Sasuke said to him and threw several Kunai which did little damage to a mirror.

"Keep telling yourself that…" Naruto muttered in response and deflected the Senbon. He then did hand symbols "Kage Bushin!" He shouted and created ten clones. As one they each pulled out an explosive tag and lighting them attached a kunai into it and threw the ten tags at the mirrors. "Brace yourself!" Naruto shouted ready for the explosion. The Hunter Nin teleported to the top Mirror covering the dome to avoid the blast

The tags went off creating a decent sized blast that made the two lose their balance. When the smoke cleared Naruto saw to his disappointment that they hadn't done as much damage as he had hoped they would as although they where several cracks in them there was no serious damage done to them.

"Damn…and those where all the explosion tags I had." Naruto said to himself. He then deflected a senbon thrown at him by the Hunter Nin.

The Masked Ninja suddenly stopped and appeared in one mirror in front of them he began doing a series of hand symbols. "It's time I finish this

"Uh Oh…" Naruto said feeling as if something was about to happen.

"Take this! Ice Stlye: Freezing Wave!" The figure shouted and fired from the mirror a large wave of deep blue chakra at them. Naruto saw the floor turning to Ice and guessed what it would do to them.

"Crap! J-Jump!" Naruto shouted and they leapt up just in the nick of time. Naruto felt a surge go throughout his right foot as it got him barely in the leg and hissed as he felt it go numb. They landed on the ground and Naruto checked his leg and rubbed it trying to get feeling back into the body part. It was covered in a layer of thin ice and he rubbed it trying to make it go away.

"I will give you one last chance." The Hunter Nin said standing before them in a mirror. "If you leave, I will spare you and let you live. I do not like killing but you leave me no choice at this rate. Your stubbornness and your pride will be the downfall of both of you if you do not leave." He said to them.

Sasuke glared at him and did hand symbols and cast another fireball at him. Like before though, it did little damage to the mirror.

"You have made your choice then…" The Ninja said and Naruto detected sadness in the person's voice. "Then you leave me no choice." He said and began doing a long series of hand symbols. The two immediately went on guard sensing that it was going to be big whatever he was planning.

"Ice Style: Giant Freezing Wave!" The Ninja shouted and like before sent a wave at them. But this one was much larger and appeared much more powerful.

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened in shock at what they saw in front of them approaching them both. It was slower than the previous attack but far more dangerous.

"T-That's, That's gotta be at least a Upper B class jutsu, maybe even A Class!" Sasuke shouted rare fear and shock in his eyes as they saw it approach them and this time they couldn't jump over this one.

Naruto looked around for any chance at escape but couldn't due to the mirrors. There was no way out as they blocked all paths.

The Mirrors…

An idea then sprung into his head. If they where capable of walking on trees, then why not Ice as well?

"Sasuke run up!"

"What?" Sasuke shouted looking at him as if he'd gone mad.

"Go up the Ice! Use your chakra to stick to the Ice. Just do what you'd do with tree walking!" He shouted at him.

The two ran towards the Ice and placing chakra to their feet placed them on the ice and then started to walk up it. Naruto grinned as his idea worked and they made their way to the top out of reach of the wave as it passed underneath them. The two their feet clinging to the Ice watched as it went underneath them.

"Yes, he can't get us with it up here!" Naruto said grinning. Like they had done with Tree Walking they had managed to stick to the Ice it was more difficult due to the different surface but they had done it.

He then heard a grunting sound and looked at Sasuke who was struggling to stay on. Sasuke was having more difficulty since Naruto had had more experience doing it. Sasuke's feet suddenly gave out and he fell despite Naruto's attempt to grab him into the wave as it ended.

"Damn!" Naruto shouted and leapt down after it passed. He landed on the bridge and looked around and noticed the mirrors disappearing and The Hunter Nin appearing and looking to be exhausted as if that attack had taken everything out of him.

He looked and saw frozen in Ice Sasuke. He ran up to the frozen ninja and checked him.

"Damn it Sasuke if you die I'll kill you." He muttered and formed a bone sword. He checked back on the hunter nin and saw him not doing anything. He may not like Sasuke but he wouldn't let a person die even if he disliked him.

He stabbed the sword into the Ice trying to break through it. He pulled it out and did it again and again trying to cut through the Ice. Sasuke if he was lucky was still alive for a little while longer before the coldness numbed him and rendered him unconscious.

"There we go." Naruto said as he created a small hole and saw that he had reached Sasuke's chest, enough to get him some air. Carefully working he started to free him.

As he did it he was unaware that Sasuke's eyes had started to turn from their regular blue into a red with a tome appearing in them.

Naruto then saw to his surprise Sasuke start to form a fist and sat up and broke free of the remaining ice that covered his body. Sasuke then started to cough as fresh air entered his lungs.

Getting on all fours he continued to cough when he saw his reflection in a piece of ice That Naruto had broken off. He gasped in shock at what he saw and did not believe what he had seen.

"Yes…" He said knowing what this meant. "Yes, Yes! I've done it I've finally obtained it!" He shouted. "The Sharingan, I finally have it!" He exclaimed as he finally obtained his clan's bloodline which only activated the first time when a person was in a life or death situation.

"Now I am finally one step closer to fulfilling my goal." He said and stood up. But still suffering from the effects of the attack fell to one knee. "No I won't be stopped here." He said and forced himself back up his eyes glowing with the Sharingan. But even though he was determined to continue he was still weak after surviving it.

(I'm out of chakra. That Jutsu took everything out of me.) The Hunter Nin thought to himself. ( I can't form my Ice Mirrors after that Jutsu. The fact that Naruto managed to find a way to get out of the way surprised me. No one's ever done that before. He's really something… I can't win. No I must win, for Zabuza-sama's sake I will win!)

The Ninja gathering his last ounces of energy and chakra charged Naruto from behind. Naruto saw it and leapt out of the way. He formed a bone sword and held it out. The Ninja threw senbon at him but Naruto easily deflected it with no trouble. The Hunter threw Shuriken but Naruto deflected it again.

"It's over man," Naruto said as he wasn't even trying as he was worn out. "If we had fought one hundred times I'd admit you'd probably win a lot of those fights. But I win this time. Give it up."

Silence came from the Ninja in response. Nothing was said for several seconds until he spoke again.

"Your goal is to become Hokage is it not?" He responded surprising Naruto wondering how he knew that. "Well my goal is to serve Zabuza-sama with my life!" He shouted and charged Naruto raising a fist in one last attack.

Naruto dodged the attack and then delivered a blow to his neck with the flat side of his sword knocking him down. The ninja was on his back looking up at him and Naruto reached down and pulled the mask off.

"H-Haku?" He said looking down at the feminine boy recognizing him. "What are you doing here?"

"I am Zabuza's servant, like you and the Uchiha, I have a bloodline. I was hated and feared for it. My own father tried to kill me when he found out." He said to him surprising Naruto. "My home and my mother where destroyed at the hands of those who fear Kekkai Genkai. Our curse that separates us from normal people." He said bitterly. "We are granted abilities beyond that of normal people, but that makes us feared and hated from people. Our bloodlines make us targets of anger and mistrust from the world. I'll never forget that day as lone as I live."

Naruto hearing this remembered what had happened to his cousin. His clan was wiped out by the Mizukage due to the fear of Shikotsumyaku. Kimimaro had lead a sad and lonely life because of his bloodline as well.

"Zabuza took me in, raised me as his own, to be his weapon I'd do anything for him to repay that debt that I owe him. Even dying for him would be preferable to the life I once had. If I can be of no use to him then I deserve death."

Naruto looking at him saw Kimimaro as well. The two having been hated and feared cause of their bloodline and latching onto the first person who showed them kindness.

(And the same thing that happened to both of them probably happened to my mom's clan as well) He thought to himself.

"Kill me…" Haku said to him and closed his eyes.

Naruto looked at him and raised his blade up. Sasuke watched on wondering if he would do it.

To Haku's surprise the blow didn't come and opening his eyes saw Naruto retract the bone into his arm.

"I'm not killing you, I don't want that blood on my hands. Yeah it's most likely that now people will mistrust and hate me even more when they find out I have a bloodline. But I'd rather face their insults and jeers than hide away in the shadows from them. You who have spent your entire life looked down upon deserve better." He said showing him mercy.

"Zabuza can be stopped, we'll stop him but keep him alive and bring you back to Konoha him as well if he agrees. You have my word and my Nindo that neither of you will be harmed or persecuted. I swear it on my Nindo." He said to him in all seriousness. "Now let's go…" He said and pulled him up.

Haku looked at him not sure what to think when he sensed a flash of chakra. "Zabuza-sama!" He shouted and ran towards where they was at. Naruto and Sasuke quickly followed him.

Kakashi ducked a wild swing and flipped backwards avoiding the attacks from Zabuza. The two had been fighting for a while and neither had gained the upper hand.

Zabuza slashed at him and he avoided it. Kakashi noticed that the Demon was now starting to show signs of being worn out as sweat covered his face.

"Time to end this…" He muttered and got a kunai out. Zabuza attacked him again and he avoided the attack and in the process cut his own hand spilling blood. "One more should do it."

Zabuza went to slice him in half with it and Kakashi did hand symbols. "Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" He shouted and disappeared in a poof of smoke and much to Zabuza's surprise a pair of large dogs appeared in place and bit down on his hands and shoulders.

"Damn!" He shouted when suddenly Kakashi appearing behind him stabbed him with the kunai in the shoulder blades in a half second each. Zabuza cried out in pain as he lost his grip on his weapon and dropped it and the dogs held him in place despite his attempts as his arms where now useless.

"It's over Zabuza…" Kakashi said and began making hand symbols. "It's time I end this once and for all!" He said and lightning started to form around him as he charged his attack.

"Nooo!" A voice shouted and Tazuna and Sakura saw a boy running towards them. Running as fast as he could to try and stop it with Naruto and Sasuke behind him.

"Raikiri-" Kakashi began to make his move when Naruto suddenly shouted.

"STOPPPP!" He said and calling on his speed appeared in front of Kakashi who had to divert his attack which went off harmlessly in a different direction.

"Naruto what are you doing?" He asked him wondering what had gotten into him.

"There's a different way. We don't have to do this."

"Naruto if you think Zabuza has some good in his heart you're crazy this guy must be stopped."

"But sensei-"

"If we don't stop him now he'll just try again as long as Gato continues to pay him money. Sorry but this is the only way."

Suddenly mocking laughter was heard and the entire group turned and saw a large group of thugs walking towards them and at the front was Gato.

"So Zabuza you've failed again." He said with a sneer. "No matter, if you want something done right do it yourself. I'll have each and everyone of you killed this instant as a lesson to this nest of maggots what will happen to those who oppose me! Not one of you will be spared. Yeah and that stupid boy will be killed Zabuza…slowly. Plus more of my men will show up with that other fool's head as well." He said and cackled.

"That fool is here…" A voice said and he turned his head and saw standing behind him Kimimaro Kaguya. Naruto saw with him a redheaded girl as well with a hat on her head and purple bow around her waist.

"W-What?" Gato shouted. "Impossible! You should be dead! What happened to my men?" He said as he could not believe that one person could defeat them all.

"They are all dead." Kimimaro responded.

"And the rest of your goons have fled the place you low life piece of shit." The redhead said to him. "If your going to rule through fear, at least have the strength to back it up you dumbass!" She said again and Gato saw behind them several of the villagers with Inari in the lead armed with weapons prepared to fight.

Gato sneered in fury and anger. "Zabuza! Kill them! I'll give you a quick and painless death if you wipe them all out!" He said and that perhaps was the dumbest thing he could've said still expecting the man who he had betrayed to still be loyal.

"Get your dogs off me Copy nin…" Zabuza said to him and he looked him in the eyes and understood. Kakashi sent the Ninja Dogs away.

"First things first…" He said and suddenly grabbed Haku surprising him even weakned he still had enough strength to do what he was going to do. "I release you from your debt. Find your own path now!" He said and threw him overboard surprising them. Haku landed in the water and was swept away by the currents.

"Zabuza-sama!" He shouted as he realized what he was going to do and despite his attempts could not get back there.

"Haku," Zabuza Momochi said watching him go out of sight as the waves took him away and he closed his eyes remembering their time together. "There's not much point in following a guy who's basically had a death wish for ten or so years. So thanks boy, thanks for keeping me human a little while longer." He said and removed the bandages that covered his mouth. "But I think before I die I got one last fight left in me…Hey Naruto!" He shouted at Naruto surprising him. "Toss me a kunai." He shouted and Naruto cautiously did so. He caught it with his teeth and put the handle part in his mouth.

"Fool you think to stop me without the use of your arms!" Gato shouted at him.

"You're lucky you piece of garbage that I am injured." Zabuza said and his eyes narrowed. "Cause it makes things a lot more fun!" He said and he charged head on right into the group.

He cut his way through the horde feeling no pain or wound. Not even when a spear got lodged into his back. The Demon of the Mist cut them down one by one, a devil in human flesh that made them run for their lives he was as he slowly made his way to his target.

"A true Warrior's Death." Kimimaro said watching it with rare passion in his eyes witnessing it. Above all else, The Kaguya clan desired death in battle and taking as many enemies with him before he died. It was a fitting end for the warrior clan.

Gato barely was able to say a curse before Zabuza decapitated his head from his body with it and with one last burst of strength kicked the body and head off the bridge and down into the water, ending the tyrant's brutal reign of terror.

"At long last this nightmare has ended…" Tazuna said witnessing it and a tear fell out of his eye as his dream could finally happen.

Zabuza Momochi fell to one knee as his wounds finally took their toll on him. He looked up and saw snow starting to fall. Blood flowed from many of the wounds as he had cuts and stabs littered over his body, along with a lifetime of scars that he had had his entire life.

Looking up at the falling snow he started to smile. Smiling still he fell on his back and closed his eyes for the last time.

"It's over…" Kakashi said to them. "Our mission is complete." He said as the group started to cheer knowing that their lives where finally freed. They where thanked by Tazuna and his family as they could now rebuild Wave and turn it into the place they dreamed it could be.

Naruto looked over wondering where Haku was at as the boy was out of sight and wondering what he was going to do now. Haku had to make his own choices now.

Later on Naruto saw Kimimaro walking away and he went to follow him. He passed by the red headed girl who had stayed in the back out of sight but noticed her looking at him as he went to follow his cousin.

"Kimimaro." He said to him and saw him clutching his chest for a moment. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" He replied. "You've gotten strong Trash."

Naruto rolled his eyes use to it. "Yeah, nice to see you're okay as well. Who's that girl who was with you?" He said and put his arms behind the back of his head and closed his eyes. "Well too bad you didn't get. I did pretty good if I say so myself. I, I owe you one for teaching me how to use my bloodline. That boy back there earlier has one too."

"Is that so…" Kimimaro asked and Naruto saw him with his back to him. "I…am happy to see that you have gotten stronger." He said and then began coughing for a few seconds. "When we get back to Konoha we shall resume your training." He said and pulled out a vial and took what appeared to be some medicine. "In due time, I'll have taught you everything I can teach you." He said and began walking away.

Naruto watched him go and saw the red headed girl walk after him.

"I don't know why Kimimaro is taking an interest in you all of a sudden kid." Tayuya said to him and he looked at her. "But if this keeps up him pushing himself the way he is he'll be dead in a manner of weeks." She said surprising him and went after him.

The news surprised Naruto with what she just said and could only watch them exit Wave. And even though there was hundreds of people celebrating at the moment.

It felt like he was the only person in the world…

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	10. Upcoming Events

Next chapter of Blood is Thicker than Bone. Some time has passed and Naruto continues learning the Kaguya style of fighting from his cousin. Wondering just what is wrong with him and also of upcoming events.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_Flashback 15 years ago…_

"_Once more!" The red headed woman cried out giving out instructions to the woman who cried out in pain and pushed giving a great heave. "Good! It's almost there! One more push Sister!" She ordered as her younger sibling was in the middle of giving birth._

_The small room was full of people as the woman laying on the cot was in the process of giving birth. Her, her sister, a maid, a man with white hair who watched from the doorway and an older man with grey hair as well. The two had red dots on their foreheads and the elder seemed more concerned while his son looked on a bored look on his face._

_The woman cried out as she gave another push this time with all her might._

"_It's out! Just a second, let me get him!" Her sister said and lifted up the infant as the maid wiped her forehead. "A boy, it is a boy Ayako-chan!" She exclaimed holding the small child who had two red dots on his forehead and put him in a blanket._

_The younger man scoffed and turned and left the room and the woman glared at her brother in law as she hated the fact that her sister was married to a man who was so cruel. She doubted he would care for the child, so long as he had a weapon to use._

"_Let me see him." The elderly man said and gently took the child from his aunt. The old man, the current head of the clan and the newborn's grandfather examined him in the light and then put the babe close to him holding him in his arms._

"_Since the beginning of time, our two clans, The Uzumaki and Kaguya have served alongside and fought with one another as our families our the key of our true strength." He said whispering to him. "We are fighters, warriors who do not back down from any challenge and shall always be there for each other. When one is threatened the other protects it. Show me young one, show me you possess the same strength and spirit of our two clans!"_

_The child then let out a wail and then started crying his cries filling the room Although his aunt was known for her wildness and ferocity, she could not hide the tears going down her face as she witnessed it._

"_Ho Ho! Already practicing his battle cries," The Head of The Kaguya said smiling and beaming with pride. "This child Kushina and Ayako, shall be most special indeed." He said to his stepdaughters and handed the child to his mother._

_She cooed softly and shushed him as he began to calm down feeling his mother's touch._

"_Sleep my little Kimimaro, Sleep." She said as he fell asleep in her arms._

Present Day…

It had been over a month since the events at Wave, and Naruto Uzumaki was at the training grounds practicing his Technique by himself. Team 7 was done for the day as they had finished training and he was getting some extra work done. The Blond practicing his form and footwork.

He thought back to the events of Wave. His battle with Haku and using his Kekkai Genkai for the first real time in a fight. Haku had disappeared after it had ended thrown from the bridge by his late master Zabuza who then cut down their attackers using only a Kunai at the cost of his own life ending the reign of terror that Wave had endured for so long and allowing it to finally recover and connect with the Mainland.

And much to his surprise he and Team 7 had discovered that The Bridge Builder Tazuna had named it after him. Naruto at first tried to decline it as he didn't deserve to have a bridge named after him but the old man and his family had insisted on it, as he had helped the town and its people regain their hope that had been taken from them.

Yet despite it his mood hadn't been the same after he had saw his cousin leave. Kimimaro had left without them heading back to wherever he lived telling him they'd continue their training later on.

That girl who he had saw with them had talked to him a moment as well, he didn't know who she was or her connection to him but she seemed to know his cousin as she had left with him. What she said surprised and took a lot of wind out of his sails.

"_If this keeps up, he continues pushing his body like this, he's going to die."_

What did she mean? Was Kimimaro sick? What was wrong with him? He had noticed him cough at times whenever they had trained but he hadn't thought of anything of it. He didn't think there was something wrong with him. How foolish and stupid he was for not seeing what was going on with him. For thinking it was nothing.

When he thought about it, Kimimaro coughed quite a bit and some times saw him spit up blood as well. Yet he was too ignorant to think that something wasn't wrong with him.

"What if…what if he dies? Then I'll be alone…again." He said to himself. Kimimaro was his only family, the only family he had left and one who he hadn't even discovered until a few months ago. And for him to lose him as quickly as they had discovered one another wasn't right in his eyes. "It's not fair! Why do I always have to be alone?" He said as even though Kimimaro called him Trash and rarely smiled, Naruto felt as if a part of him had finally found something that he had been searching for a long time. And to lose it so fast, it would be as if the gods had decided he would be their plaything.

He sat down on the ground and sighed, wondering just what it was that was wrong with him.

The next day…

"Who are you? State your name and business." The Kunoichi said to Kimimaro as they where in a meadowland and a few miles away from The Village. By the look of it she had been training in the area. She wore a pink shirt and blue pants and had her brown hair in two buns, around her head she wore a hitai-ate with the symbol of the Hidden Leaf on it.

He did not answer and took a few steps forward meaning to walk past her. She gripped the bo staff she had with a tighter grip. "If you are heading to Konoha, I'll need to know why so I can inform others up ahead and at the gate so you can pass through." She said a bit more conviction and determination in her voice.

Kimimaro didn't answer as he noted she had gotten into a fighting stance and her form showed she was able to handle herself in a fight. It was a ninja's duty to protect the Village from any unknown or would be threats from the Highest Jonin to The Lowest Genin. He found it somewhat amusing that she thought she would be able to stop him.

"I'll give you one last warning state who you are and what your purpose is." She said but he detected a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Shaking his head and letting out a weak cough he moved forward not wanting to be bothered by this.

"Hey! Stay back!" She yelled out at him as he advanced. Cursing under her breath as she didn't expect this to happen while she did some private training she decided there was only one thing to do…

She attacked.

Leaping up she threw multiple shuriken at him and in the blink of an eye he avoided the thrown weapons easily not even one coming close to hitting him. This surprised TenTen and she quickly threw kunai but saw him dodge it easily and by the look of it wasn't even trying as he had a bored look on his face. Growling she threw double the amount this time only for him to effortlessly dodge them.

(He knows where my attacks are going to be, even before I throw them.) She thought to herself and clutched her Bo Staff she had and charged him hoping to catch him off guard with a frontal assault. She spun her wooden weapon and swung but he dodged it easily. She was skilled with the weapon, as she practiced with it nearly an hour a day but she found all her attacks and hits not even coming close to connecting with his body. He was even faster than her teammate she guessed as he was making her feel like a fool as he hadn't even did one offensive move against her.

She thrusted her staff hoping to hit him in the chest which he dodged and she spun it and swung aiming for his head which he blocked with one hand holding it in place.

(Great! Now he's just mocking me!) She thought and struggled to pull it free out of his hard grip.

Suddenly before she could react he reached down and picking up dirt threw it right in her face causing her to cry out and shield her face. He then went in for the finish.

TenTen opened her eyes and swung her staff wildly but only hit air and noticed he wasn't in front of her. She looked around scanning the area but didn't see him anywhere. Where'd he go? He couldn't have just teleported. He's not that fast!

She looked but didn't see him when she suddenly felt a hand press against the side of her neck.

"Dam-" She started to say when pressure was applied and she went unconscious.

She started to fall but was caught by Kimimaro who caught her around the waist with his other arm before she hit the ground.

He should just leave her there, she had attacked him first and he hadn't until just now done anything to assault her. But he knew if she was found unconscious like this people would get suspicious and the last thing he wanted was thirty or so of their ANBU bearing down on him.

Sighing he lifted her and her weapon up and threw TenTen over his shoulder and began carrying her as he continued on his way.

At the training grounds Team 7 was busy training under the eye of their Sensei who looked on from his reading spot at the group. Kakashi looked on as they worked. Their skills had improved recently as of late but they still were dysfunctional at times he knew.

Sasuke and Naruto were neck and neck and he would put them about even despite the fact that Sasuke had obtained The Sharingan a month back in Wave. Sasuke had been wanting more training from him as of late including wanting to learn how to walk on water as he was determined to master his Sharingan.

Although as of late he had noticed some of the looks Sasuke had been giving Naruto. As if there was something between he didn't know about going on between them. He had expected them to be rivals the moment he first saw them as both where proud. He and his teammate in his youth was rivals as well, but they had looked out for one another as well. Sasuke and Naruto didn't have that same feelings towards one another. Sakura still fawned over Sasuke but not as much and was rather neutral towards Naruto only yelling at him when he was annoying her so that was a plus, a sign she was starting to take things serious for a change.

Naruto's training with that Kimimaro person he believed was the key part as to why he had gotten better so fast as he was night and day from the first time he had seen the blond as he had figured he would have his hands full with him who had finished last in his class and barely graduated. The boy as of late he had found him reading The Art of War as well.

He watched on at them as the time passed.

"Alright that's enough." He called out and they stopped what they were doing. "That's enough for today, take the rest of the day off and be back here tomorrow." He said and stood up.

"You're letting us off early?" Naruto said to him as this was unusual. Usually he was late and kept them for hours.

"Fatigue is of no use for a shinobi," He explained to them. "Tomorrow we shall work on adding chakra to our attacks and speed and hone our reflexes better. Plus I have an announcement to make in a few days." He said with a smile under his mask. "You may find it in-" He started to say when he sensed something going on. "Sorry but I gotta go." He said and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"What's up with Sensei?" Sakura asked not understanding what just happened.

"I don't know." Naruto responded wondering why he left in the middle of something. Sure he looked the mysterious entrance and exit but those where just for show, this one seemed important.

In one of the empty streets in the lower parts of Konoha, Kakashi landed on a roof and saw a pair of masked ANBU perched like gargoyles. Casually he walked over to them as they had sensed him and knew who he was without having to look. The group had their chakra hidden so to prevent any skilled shinobi from noticing them

"So what's the holdup?" He asked the two and noted there was several other ANBU as well in different spots.

"Some stranger came in carrying an unconscious Leaf Genin. We're currently analyzing the situation to see if he's a threat." The ANBU Captain said no emotion in his voice.

"Oh?" Kakashi responded and looked around noting the ANBU spread out in different hiding spots. "A Bit much for just one guy."

"We're not taking any chances, this kid although he's by himself could be dangerous. Plus he may use the Kunoichi as a hostage." The Captain responded.

"Hmmm, where is he?"

"He's about to pass underneath us."

Kakashi looked and his lone eye widened in surprise when he saw the figure and the person he was carrying. He noted the Captain was ready to make a signal to attack when he passed them.

"Hold your men friend. This guy means us no harm." He said to them and the Captain looked at him. "He has special visitation rights from The Hokage himself and so far has done no harm or been no threat to Konoha. As for the Kunoichi she's unharmed except for the fact she's unconscious as something happened. There's a misunderstanding going on here. If he had been a threat I doubt he would be calmly walking around the way he is as he would be holding her for ransom." He said to him.

The Captain looked at him and slowly called off his men. "We'll keep an eye on him Kakashi and watch from a distance for now, in case you are wrong."

"Do that, I assure you he's no harm to the Village." Kakashi said to them and looked down at the figure. If The Bushy Browed maniac who considered him his rival had found out about this, he would no doubt be challenging the boy immediately for in his eyes harming his student and molesting her.

Kimimaro finally found a bench and walking over placed the still unconscious TenTen on it. He had to enter through a secret path to avoid detection from The Leaf and managed to find an area that was poorly guarded and entered through it. Placing her on it and in a manner that most would think she was taking a nap on the bench so to avoid suspicion in case anyone saw her. She'd awake within the hour and doubted she'd be able to recall what happened.

"Ahh! What have you done to TenTen!" A voice said and he turned and saw standing there dressed in a green outfit was a boy with wild bushy brows pointing a finger at him. The boy was glaring at him.

"It is a good thing I decided to see if I could break my previous record between here and the border between Fire Country!" He said and got into a fighting stance. "For I have discovered a evil man such as yourself preying on an innocent maiden!" The boy continued to say not giving him a chance to explain.

"This shall not go unavenged! Prepare yourself my unknown opponent! You shall suffer a grievous defeat from the green youthful beast of Konoha!" He shouted and prepared to attack.

Naruto was by himself as the blond haired boy was thinking. He was thinking back to the fight with Haku that he and Sasuke had had.

"Sasuke's got his Sharingan now, but I'm surprised he hasn't told anyone about the fact that I have a bloodline as well. I'd figure he'd blab to Sakura and Sensei about it or tell somebody." He said to himself as he remembered how surprised Sasuke was when he revealed it. "Nah, Sasuke maybe pretty cocky and full of pride but he wouldn't tell anyone. That's not like him, he'd try to surpass a person's strength by his own instead of telling people, odds are he's training right now to try and counter my own strength." He said and shook his head at the thought of his rival.

"I do wonder how Haku is right now, it's been a month and I wonder where he is, if Zabuza hadn't tossed him he could've come back with us." He said "But he may also have committed Suicide as well considering how devoted to that guy he was. Well no point wondering about it, I'm getting something to eat."

Heading towards Ichiraku's Naruto was surprised when Kakashi appeared in front of him a look of urgency in his eye.

"Naruto it's best you come with me." He said and his tone told him it was important. "It's about your other teacher."

Kimimaro? What was he doing here at this time? Quickly he followed after him and the two headed into the streets of Konoha.

"Take this!" The green wearing boy shouted throwing a quick kick at Kimimaro who evaded it as a group of people watched on some of them cheering.

Kimimaro cursed his luck as this idiot of a boy had attacked him and did not give him a chance to explain. Part of him resisted the urge to run him through with a sword.

The boy threw fast series of punches and kicks at Kimimaro who noted that his Taijutsu was superb for one his age, perhaps even give him a small challenge. The boy did a spin kick aiming for his head and he dodged it and backflipped out of the way.

"Oh Ho Ho! Most impressive, your defensive skills are excellent my opponent, not many can block and evade my attacks like you can!" He said and got into a pose sticking his thumb up. "However I cannot allow you to go without paying for what you did! HYAHHH!" He shouted and charged him fists flying. Kimimaro blocked and dodged the attacks and did a overhead flip in the air and kicked him from behind sending him crashing into a store wall. A body sized dent appeared in the wall due to the force of it

The boy landing on the ground kipped up and rubbed his face feeling a bit embarrassed. "Hmmm, Sensei isn't around but I believe now is an important time as ever to protect a precious person!" He exclaimed and went to remove a weight that was around his legs.

Before he could Kimimaro dashed towards him and before he could defend himself delivered an open palm thrust to his jaw knocking him silly, he then tripped him up knocking him to the ground.

Two bones sprouted out of his hands and caught his head in a scissor like position on the floor. The Boy quickly realized that struggling to get free would be a risky move as it appeared as if the swords had appeared instantly to him and the crowd.

"Kimimaro-san? What are you doing?" A voice called out and he turned his head and saw Naruto and his sensei heading towards them and the girl who had her hair in buns with them.

"Dealing with this fool of a fool." He muttered in reply.

"That's enough, the last thing you want is to cause even more trouble. Let him go." Kakashi said calmly to him. Kimimaro didn't say anything but let him go and put his swords away.

"You won't get away so easily!" The Boy said getting up. "I shall avenge her!" He shouted getting back into a fighting stance.

"Lee give it a rest!" TenTen snapped at him having regained consciousness. "Nothing happened…"

"But I saw him, he had a look of pure evil in his eyes!" The boy protested.

TenTen shook her head and faint blush appeared on her face embarrassed at what she'd have to explain. "I'd attack him a mile away from Konoha thinking he was a threat and he knocked me out in self defense, apparently he took me back here. He didn't do anything to me." She said.

"What? But TenTen how could you be defeated so close to the Exams? This will put a stain on Sensei's evaluation of us!"

"Give it a rest Lee!" She snapped again. "You owe this guy an apology."

The boy shook the back of his head as he stared at Kimimaro. "I'm not sure what to believe happened but I, Rock Lee owe you an apology my friend." He said and bowed in remorse. "My actions have shamed me as I let my youthful spirit get the best of me at times, if you wish it so I shall commit Seppeku to make it up to you."

"Uh that won't be necessary." Naruto said butting in. "Your sensei needs all three of you to go into the Exams right? You can't go if you do that." He said being a rare voice of reason. "You can make it up by performing well there." He said to Lee.

"I see, Sensei does hope to prove himself to you Copy Nin and your students." Lee said to Kakashi. "For that, I shall warm-up with one hundred laps around Konoha!" He said and in a green blur dashed away.

"He's a special kind of ninja…" Kakashi said watching Rock Lee go.

"You have no idea." TenTen said dryly and walked away as well.

The crowd started to disperse as well but Naruto heard some of them muttering Freak under their breath and aiming it at Kimimaro.

If his Cousin heard them he either didn't listen or ignored them.

After training with Naruto for a few hours Kimimaro then started to leave when Naruto called out after him

"Kimimaro wait," He shouted and ran after him. "Wait, let me ask you something." He said and Kimimaro looked confused. "Are you okay?"

Kimimaro looked at him his face blank. "I, I am fine."

"You're a lot paler than you was when we first met."

"It's nothing for you to concern yourself with Tra-Naruto." He said calling him by his name for the first time. "We'll resume your training in about a month. I have other matters to attend to for now."

"But, you look exhausted, see a doctor here or something. I…don't wanna lose my only family."

Kimimaro looked at him genuinely surprised at his words. Did he know? "I'll be fine Naruto. I'll get better. The man I serve now is working on a cure, in due time I shall be much better." He said as he saw the worried look on his face. "Once I'm feeling better, I can show you the true arts of Shikotsumyaku." He said and turned and left.

Naruto watched him go. One thing was certain.

Two days later in Otogakure.

Kimimaro made it to the headquarters of the place and saw the Sound Four. Walking past them ignoring Sakon and Kidomaru's sarcastic welcoming he went to his quarters.

Tayuya the Sound Kunoichi watched him go as the others made remarks. She had told the others he was training in Wave when they had returned a month ago and although the others didn't buy it one hundred percent they had stopped questioning where he was going.

As far as she knew, he was busy with that blond kid. But she didn't know why as she hadn't followed him again as he had threatened her when they got back not to follow him again. And even half dead, he was capable of killing all of them in the blink of an eye. Still, her curiosity made her want to find out what was so special about that boy.

"He's here! He's returned!" A Sound Ninja said coming up to them. "Our Master has returned at last!" He said to them. "All of you, including Kimimaro are to be there in the throne room at once."

Minutes later the group was all assembled and kneeling in front of a figure seated on a throne.

"I trust everything went well during my absence." The man said with a hiss. His skin was a pale white and he wore a light and black outfit with a purple bow like they did.

"Yes Master, no trouble happened during your stay in Suna." Sakon said.

"Good." The black haired man said. His Golden eyes which were like that of a snake seemed to be looking at them all personally. With him was one of his spies and elite men who weared glasses and had white hair and weared a Leaf Hitai-ate as part of his disguise who served as his bodyguard. "In Two Months time, we and Suna will attack Konoha."

Kimimaro raised his head at that the news surprising him.

"I have long desired the destruction of the Leaf and I shall have it! With this Alliance with The Kazekage we will bring it to its knees." The man said clutching a hand into a fist. "During the Exams our men will infiltrate and destroy it, and also obtain The Last Uchiha as well!"

"Yes Orochimaru-sama." Kidomaru said bowing his head.

Orochimaru, The Snake Sannin and Traitor of Konoha stood up. "All of you shall play a key part of this. We have much planning to do…" He said and looked at them and laughed darkly.

Kimimaro looking on wondered what this meant, for him and his cousin.

The next day in Konoha…

"Alright like I said a few days ago I have an important announcement to make." Kakashi said to Team 7 at the end of the day. "The Chunin Exams, held twice a year is coming up in one month. And thanks to our mission in Wave, we have qualified for it." He said to them. "Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto. You will be given the chance to take the Exams and have the opportunity to possibly become Chunin. The odds of a Rookie Ninja on his first try becoming Chunin though are slim though."

"You really mean this Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, is this a joke?" Naruto asked as well and he smirked under his mask.

"I'm being serious you three." He said to them. "There are still some areas to Iron out with us but you have shown improvement in your areas. Sasuke with your bloodline, Sakura with Chakra Control, and Naruto you've excelled in both Chakra control and skill. I believe in one months time we shall be ready to take the Exams. After this, we shall see if any of you are ready to take the next step in the Ninja path."

Naruto nodded and looked at his teammates.

(Alright, I'll show you Kimimaro, that I'm worthy of learning the Arts of Shikotsumyaku.)

A/N: That's it for this chapter Review please.


	11. The Eve of the Chunin Exams

Next Chapter of Blood is Thicker than Bone. Another month has passed and it is the eve of The Chunin Exams where ninjas from all around the world look to compete. New faces, familiar foes, and unexpected danger are all present.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Yeah, I'll take this, and this as well. And a few of these as well." Naruto Uzumaki said as he was at the Weapons shop of Konoha and purchasing some items.

Instead of Kunai and Shuriken as he usual did when he bought weaponry, he had instead opted to buy a small short bow as well as some arrows from the store. The bow despite clearly being used before was in good shape and Naruto examined the arrows as well. He checked around and saw a small jar on a shelf in front of him.

"I'll take that as well, got any oil or fluid I can use for it? As well as a flint and cloth." He asked and the storeowner nodded in reply and went and got the items for him. Bringing them to him he added the items up and told him how much it would cost.

Paying for the items and carrying them out in a bag Naruto then got ready to head home. The streets where busy as he went through them as many people where getting ready for the annual Chunin Exams which Konoha would be holding. In a few days it would be the start of it and he had been doing extra work to get ready for it. He had been waiting for this day as it was an important event, this was his chance to finally show everyone, to prove that they was wrong about him.

Stopping to take a break he sat on a bench and put his bag down he reached towards his side pocket and pulled out The Art Of War which he had gotten a while back after Kimimaro had told him he needed to learn better strategies than just charging at your enemy fists flying. Flipping the book open he began reading where he left off.

"Hey loser!" A voice jeered at him as he read and he turned his head and saw a group of boys older than him. He immediately recognized them especially the leader.

"You actually think you're gonna compete in the exams? Why bother embarrassing yourself?" The leader of the group a fat large boy taunted him. He and the others where bullies and cowards who loved nothing more than to pick on and taunt those they deemed weaker than them. Naruto growing up was often their target. They weren't ninja as they had dropped out of the academy and where regarded as low lives.

"Gimme one reason why I shouldn't take that stupid Hitai-ate your wearing and throw it in the trash?" The leader taunted him and the others cheered him on.

Naruto glared at them as in his eyes they where nothing more than a bunch of maggots. He snapped his book shut and stood up.

"Ha! Growing a back bone? Not going to run off home to Mommy? Oh wait, you don't got one, she ditched you!" The bully shouted and they began laughing out loud.

POP! A rock hit him right in his ugly face and he fell backwards clutching his nose. The others looked back and saw Naruto casually tossing another rock into the air.

The bully pulled himself up as blood sprayed from his nose. "Kill him!" He shouted and they charged him and Naruto got ready.

He dodged and avoided their attempts to hit him. He blocked and countered them and made them hit one another as they didn't get close to hitting him. He blocked a fist and snapped his head forward head butting one and dodged another attack and catching one of the bully's arms and twisted it delivered a series of punches to his face and uppercut him.

He dodged an attack from behind and threw one into his partner. That just left him and the leader of the group who seemed less than eager to fight now that his henchmen where out cold.

"Go now and never bother me again." Naruto said coolly to him and turned his back on him to leave.

The bully snarled and reaching towards his pocket pulled out and flipped open a switchblade. He roared and went to stab him in the back when Naruto sidestepped the attack and kicked the weapon out of his hand and grabbing him by his shirt slugged him hard in the face then delivered a hard knee to the groin. He then reeled his head back and delivered a knockout blow to his skull with a head butt and dropped him.

Gathering his stuff and not even paying any attention to the downed and squirming bodies Naruto began to head home.

At Otogakure…

"I don't approve of this…" Kimimaro Kaguya said as he talked with a figure.

"Oh?" The teenager said as he adjusted his glasses. "I did not expect you to go against his plan Kimimaro." He said as he wiped them and put them back on.

"It's too risky, too soon to try and attack Konoha then, when everyone is gathered." He said to Kabuto Yakushi.

"It's at that time that Konoha will be at its most chaotic state and unable to defend themselves properly. When that happens, we will strike." Kabuto said to him. Despite posing as a Leaf Genin he was in fact Orochimaru's most dangerous henchmen as he was a deadly medic. Even Kimimaro was wary around him as a smile from him could mean he was about to stab you in the back.

Kimimaro shook his head. "We don't have enough men, we don't have the strength or the power to take down the Leaf village with just ourselves."

"That's why Orochimaru-sama was in Sunagakure for so long, this alliance with The Kazekage shall pay off as they will aid us in the attack."

"Even with their power we still don't know that victory is certain." Kimimaro said arguing it as he in a rare instance of disobeying had been opposed to it since he had learned of it.

"Hmph, you don't know the special weapon Sand has. They have a Jinchuurki who will compete in the exams." Kabuto said and that surprised Kimimaro. Another Jinchuurki? A demon vessel? "He'll be the key to the plan, even if we don't destroy Konoha Orochimaru-sama still will obtain The Uchiha."

"The Uchiha?" Kimimaro responded confusion in his voice. "What does Sasuke Uchiha have to do with Orochimaru-sama?"

Kabuto chuckled. "Don't be foolish Kimimaro, you know he's the last of his clan same as you. If Orochimaru can obtain him he'll be able to harness a new ultimate body. With you…" He then chose his next words carefully. "Unsuitable as of now to be his body he'll go with Sasuke as his next body. The Sharingan has been what Orochimaru-sama has desired for so long and he wants it. Normally he would've just done a transplant to obtain his eyes after he got the boy if you was healthy but instead he opts for Sasuke to be his next body." He said to him. "He'll give him the Cursed Seal during it and use the Sound Genin Team as guinea pigs to test his ability and capabilities with it. After that it will be easy to lure him into his clutches."

Kimimaro glared at him, he was to be Orochimaru's next body as his devotion to the man was unquestionable. The foolish boy in his eyes wasn't worthy of being the man's vessel.

Kabuto smirked at him. "Don't look so upset Kimimaro, you'll be the one leading the attack."

"What?"

"Orochimaru will place you in charge of the attack force, you still have some use to him."

"Let Sakon or one of the others lead it, I have more important matters to attend too." He said to him trying to get out of it.

"More important than disobeying your Master's orders?"

So much for that.

"I must go now, I must be with Yoroi and Misumi to enter the exams and gain some more information for him. Try to stay alive so I can gather more data about your illness." He said with a smug grin and turned and left.

Kimimaro glared as he watched him go. He didn't like it, he didn't approve of this attack on Konoha. Months ago he would've gone with it whole heartedly but now with his cousin there he did not like it. The last thing he wanted was for the boy to be cut down in the battle and end the Shikotsumyaku line.

He sensed a presence behind him and turned and immediately kneeled and bowed his head as he saw his Master walking towards him.

"Orochimaru-sama…" He said to him as the man was wearing a disguise outfit and jutsu on himself. He was wearing a Jonin vest and a Hitai-ate with a Sound Note on it, as well as his hair in a topknot style.

The figure reached down and took Kimimaro's face in his hand and brought his head up. The man's golden eyes stared into his green ones.

The figure laughed darkly and let go and walked past him. Kimimaro watched him leave knowing his orders.

The next day in Konoha…

Naruto was taking a walk throughout the village as even more people had started to arrive for The Exams. People from Mist, Rain, Cloud, Earth, and others had come to the Leaf Village to participate in The Chunin Exams.

(Lots of people here, who knows how strong they are. Most of them are older than me and have more experience in this as well. Well, I'll just have to do my best to beat them.) He thought to himself looking around.

Suddenly he spotted three ninjas dashing across the rooftops. He looked and saw them jump across one building to the next in a quick pace.

He watched on and saw the three. The first one, apparently the Leader was a hunched over figure who had the left side of his face covered with bandages and wearing a fur item on his back and a long sleeved shirt that kept Naruto from seeing his hands. The second one worn headgear and wearing a yellow shirt that had kanji that stood for death on it and a bandana across his throat. The last one, the female of the group had long black hair that reached to her legs and that had a purple ribbon at the end of it as well with a Green shirt. All three of them wore gray camo styled pants and Naruto noticed they worn Hitai-ate's as well across their forehead.

And on them was a music note of sorts. The three passed by overhead without even noticing him watching them.

"Never seen them before, and a music note?" He said to himself. "What kind of village are they from?" He wondered to himself. A part of him couldn't help but feel that he'd be seeing them again.

He suddenly heard the sounds of what sounded like a scuffle which drew his attention. Heading towards it he quickly came across the problem.

Konohamaru, The Hokage's Grandson was being held in the air by his shirt and shaken angrily by a ninja in a black outfit who wore face paint and had a large bundle strapped to his back. He looked and saw Sakura trying to get him to stop saying it was an accident what happened.

Picking up speed he pulled out a kunai and with precise aim threw it right at the bundle he carried. It hit it directly in the spot he was aiming at and getting the ninja's attention. He then did hand seals preparing a Jutsu and cast it on the boy.

"What the?" The Ninja said and suddenly saw in place of the boy a cobra in his hand baring his fangs at him. Dropping it and backing up he then saw it scurry away and saw it transform back to Konohamaru who fled.

"Picking on kids? Is that what gets you off?" Naruto said to him appearing in front of him.

"What the? You did that?" The Ninja said and scowled angrily. "You think you're some kind of super hero you punk?" He said pulling the kunai out of the bundle he carried on his back.

Naruto studied him and noticed he wasn't wearing any gloves on his hands and he appeared ready to unhook the bundle he carried on his back. Either it was a large weapon or something else as Naruto watched his movements and prepared to unravel it.

(Too large and bulky to be a blade of sorts. And if it's an explosive like paper bombs he's going way overboard and that's just suicide as he'd kill himself if something went wrong.) Naruto thought watching him. (Wait a sec, Iruka-san's last class before the Genin test he talked about how ninjas could hide them and use them like that, I get it now. He's one of them.)

"I'll teach you not to mess with me you scum." The Ninja said and prepared to unravel it.

"Kankuro." A voice called out suddenly and the black clothed boy immediately stopped what he was doing a look of concern appearing on his face as he turned around. "Stop wasting time." The harsh voice said and Naruto looked as well and saw the speaker.

A red haired boy was seen standing impassively and with a bored, almost angry look on his face. He was wearing a giant gourd on his back and had a tattoo on the upper left side of his head that had the kanji that stood for love on it. With him was a blonde girl but Naruto's attention was on him.

(This guy, he's looks ready to snap at any second) Naruto thought to himself. He then looked at his eyes and noticed that his eyelids where black. (What the? What's up with this dude?) He thought as he sensed bad vibes coming from the ninja. One thing was for certain…

He was dangerous whoever he was.

As the black clothed ninja tried to explain to the other one what he was doing Naruto saw Sasuke appear having sensed the commotion. The red haired ninja saw him as well and his green eyes stared at both him and Naruto.

"You're here to compete in the Exams?" Sasuke asked him not taking his eye off him.

"…So what if we are?" The boy responded to him.

Suddenly a ninja who had half his face covered appeared in front of them and started to talk to the ninja in a calm voice. He was a jonin but even he appeared to be cautious around him as he did so in a slow and calm tone.

"Don't let your anger get you now Gaara." The Jonin said to him.

"Gaara?" Sakura repeated to herself hearing his name.

"A hateful demon who only loves himself…" Naruto whispered as that was what the name meant.

The group started to leave and Team 7 watched them go.

"Hmmm, didn't exactly think he'd be here." A voice said and they turned and saw Kakashi leaning against a tree reading his book.

"Aghh!" Naruto shouted in surprise. "How long have you been there?"

"Enough to see everything." He responded and flipped a page.

"Those ninjas…they are from Suna aren't they?" Sasuke asked him.

"Correct, Sunakagure The Hidden Village of Sand, one of the Five Great Hidden Villages and it resides in The Land of Wind."

"They look pretty dangerous." Naruto mentioned as well.

"Indeed, rumor has it that the boy, Gaara has never suffered an injury or dealt a blow nor has he failed a mission."

"What?" Sasuke said shock in his voice. "Never suffered an injury? That's impossible! How could he? He's only a Genin." He said to him.

"With an impenetrable defense or so they say." Kakashi responded and closed his book.

"How do we beat someone like that?" Sakura asked fear in her voice of fighting someone who couldn't be harmed.

"Here's a hint." Kakashi said to them looking over his shoulder. "If you encounter him prior to the exams the one thing you should do most of all is..."

The group peered forward listening in to his words of advice wondering just what secret he knew that could topple him.

"Run."

THUD!

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura face faulted in disbelief at what he just said as Kakashi walked away.

"Sheesh what a joke." A voice said watching from afar as three ninjas had watched the events unfold from afar. "So that's the famed Uchiha brat? He doesn't look that tough." The boy who had kanji that stood for death on his shirt said. "Let's take him out now."

"Easy," The bandaged ninja said. "Let's not draw attention to ourselves. We'll do it in the exams. No one will suspect us if we kill him then as it would just be in self defense and they'd take it as a unavoidable part of the exams." He said and his one uncovered eye narrowed.

The trio of Sound ninjas looked on at their target as they saw them leave.

"Let's show them how out of our league they are." The girl Kin Tsuchi said as she glared at the pink haired girl most of all.

"You seem eager Kin." The first boy Zaku Abumi said with a smirk.

"Eager to show Ms. Prom Queen she has no right to call herself a Kunoichi." She said with a scoff.

"Heh, well these idiots don't stand a chance against us. We're becoming Chunins after the Exams." Zaku said crossing his arms across his chest

"Focus, both of you." Dosu Kinuta, the leader of the group said. "Remember our mission, we are to kill the Uchiha, that is our first priority. Anything else can be dealt with later." He said as their mission was to kill Sasuke.

The group sensed a presence and they turned and immediately kneeled as standing before them was a ninja in an Jonin outfit with his hair in a topknot style and a Sound Hitai-ate across his head.

"You understand your mission?" The man said to them.

"Yes, The Uchiha will be dead in a six days time." Dosu said to him and the ninja smirked.

"End The Uchiha line once and for all, and you shall be rewarded." The ninja posing as their sensei said.

"We will not fail you." Zaku said to him raising his head.

"I counting on your success to propel Sound and Otogakure into the Glory that it deserves." He said and turned to leave

"We won't let you down Master." Kin said as well.

The man chuckled a dark chuckle and turned his head to look back at them.

"Dosu, Zaku, Kin, be my weapon. Battle and kill for me, and you three shall become strong."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama!" The three said as they bowed in unison as he left.

(Pitiful pawns)

The next day was the start of The Chunin Exams and all teams that would be entering it signed up with their senseis as shinobi from far and wide had come eager to test their prowess and abilities against everyone else.

In the building where the first part would be held at, Naruto was in the bathroom washing up and splashed cold water on his face as he was thinking what Kakashi had said the day before.

"Impenetrable defense? What does he mean? No one's immune from getting hit, not even Kimimaro…" He muttered as even though he and him where protected by an extra coating on their inner body didn't mean they hadn't been hit.

He got out of the restroom and suddenly heard a commotion. He headed towards the source and was surprised at what he saw.

Sasuke and Rock Lee, the boy he had seen earlier who had tried to attack Kimimaro where fighting and much to Naruto's surprise Lee was holding his own and even besting Sasuke.

Sasuke dodged a kick aimed at his face and backed up but was hit by the charging Lee who went at him full force. Sasuke couldn't detect his movements much to his shock and was being on the defensive for the first time.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and went to hit him when Lee suddenly dropped low dodging his attack and kicked him hard in the jaw knocking him up into the sky.

"Sasuke-kun!" Shouted Sakura and he hit the floor with a thud.

"Ah, you are good I'll give you that Sasuke and lucky I didn't connect with you fully with my kick." Lee said. "But when it comes to Taijutsu I am No.1!" He shouted and did a pose doing a thumbs up and a twinkle in his eye.

Sasuke glared at him and stood up when Lee noticed Naruto out of the corner of his eye.

"You must be the third member of the team Sakura-chan is on." Lee said to him. "I didn't recognize you from before but now I do. You was with that white haired ninja a while back. I must say your footing is remarkable!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow not understanding.

"You have the footing and posture of a sunbathing lizard but should an enemy attack you can turn into a ferocious lion! I can tell just by your style that you can become a powerful fighter in a mere instant!" Rock Lee said to him getting uncomfortable close.

"Will you please get out of my face?" Naruto said to him.

The bushy browed ninja back flipped away and got into a fighting stance. "Allow me to judge your Taijutsu! I, The Green Beast and student of Might Gai shall see how much prowess you have!"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and got into a fighting stance of his own.

"If you can't beat him, how can Naruto?" Sakura asked as she helped Sasuke up. She was unaware that his Sharingan was still activated as he looked over the combatants with a keen eye.

Lee charged him and Naruto got ready and blocked and dodged his punches and flying kicks as he went at him relentlessly. Naruto dodged a kick and blocked a punch and when Lee went to trip him up he leapt over his kick.

Lee went to hit him but Naruto backflipped away and prepared to attack. The bowl cut Taijutsu expert let out a battle cry and ran towards him and slashed at him wielding his hands like a lion's claws. Naruto avoided it and attacked him back neutralizing his fists and dropped low and cut his legs out from underneath making him lose his footing but recovered in the span of a second. Lee cart wheeled away and did a backwards somersault and landed on his feet smiling.

"HaHa! Twenty seconds and I still haven't landed a hit. Most excellent friend!" He said smiling. "Now it's time I get serious."

"S-Serious?" Naruto repeated when suddenly Lee charged him twice as fast and dropped low like he did with Sasuke.

Before Naruto reacted he kicked him in the jaw sending him up into the air. The way he did it and setup, it reminded him of The Dance of The Falling Star Kimimaro had taught him.

Sasuke watching on with his Sharingan still activated noticed the movement that would've be done on him.

Lee leapt up and appeared behind Naruto and reaching towards the bandages on his legs and wrists.

"Now! Feel my youthful spirit as I unleashed my Intial Lotus and follow it up with-"

"LEE!" A voice shouted and Lee dropped down stopping his attack. Naruto fell as well and landed on his feet recovering from it.

A Jonin ninja with the same type of hair style and bushy brows as Rock Lee appeared. "I thought I gave you orders not to use that move unless I gave you permission or if protecting a special person." He said chastising him.

"Ah! I am so sorry Sensei!" Lee said bowing to him. "Forgive me, it just that I got caught up in the heat of the fight that I couldn't help myself."

The Ninja looked at him sternly but then smiled. "It is alright Lee. I know how excited you are to participate in the exams but keep yourself under control. Your burning spirit will eclipse all others but remember that by controlling it shall make you outlast all other youthful spirits here today."

"Hai sensei! I shall make you proud this day!" He said and tears started to flow down his eyes. The man's sensei own eyes started to flow as well and he grabbed him and the two hugged as they sobbed.

"Let's head to the testing room." Sasuke said to the others. Using his sharingan he had secretly copied Lee's move to create a new move of his own.

Naruto watched him and Sakura go and then looked back at the sobbing duo.

(Sasuke, Gaara, Lee, and who knows who else is here. I'm going to have my work cut out for me.) He thought to himself as he got ready to go to the room where the first part of the Exams would be held.

A/N: That's it for this chapter review please.


	12. The First Stage

Next chapter of Blood is Thicker than Bone. Naruto and the others begin The first part of the Chunin Exams at last and found out what they are in for. Also Haku makes his return as well as a plot against the Leaf continues to grow.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"More sake!" The man said angrily mentioning to his empty cup as he sat at the front of the table in the largest house of the village he ruled over. A woman came in carrying a jug and hastily poured more drink into his cup.

Bringing the cup to his mouth he downed the contents in one gulp and demanded more drink. The girl poured but in her nervousness accidentally spilled some on his shirt.

"Stupid wench!" He shouted at her standing up in anger. "Seize her!" He ordered and two of his men who wore hoods grabbed her.

"Please! It was an accident!" She pleaded to him.

"You know the law, punish her!" He ordered and they began to take her out to be dealt with.

"Let her go…" Another voice said and suddenly a pair of senbon hit the two in the side of the neck knocking them unconscious.

The green haired man narrowed his eyes and looked over at his new follower who had done it.

"If you kill everyone in your drunken rage, you'll have no followers left Raiga." The feminine boy said to him.

Raiga Kurosuki, The ruler of the village and former swordsmen of Mist sneered at the boy who recently came into his service. "Scram before I change my mind." He said to the woman who fled and turned to the ninja. "Remind me why I keep you around Haku?"

"Cause without me and Ranmaru, you'll eventually wind up killing yourself in one of your moods." The former servant of Zabuza said to him, now working with him.

Haku's path had taken a different turn since the incident at Wave. Heartbroken over the loss of his master and friend he had wandered meaninglessly across the land not caring where his footsteps took him. Trying to find his own purpose in life now that the man he looked up to was dead.

During his travels he was ambushed by a group of hooded men who attacked him. He fought them off but then met the leader of the group and despite a valiant effort was overwhelmed by the dual lightning blades he wielded. Intrigued by his bloodline, Raiga offered him a position in his small army of thieves and thugs who ruled the nearby village and forced the inhabitants to mine for gold.

Haku seeing little choice in the matter had joined him. Raiga was far different from Zabuza, whilst Zabuza only fought and killed a person as part of a job, Raiga took pleasure in killing and torturing his victims. The only thing that seemed to stop him at times was his other follower, a young boy he carried on his back named Ranmaru. The boy, like Haku had a bloodline like the famed Byakugan yet his was some sort of Mutation of sorts as it was unlike any other Kekkai Genkai and only he had it.

Haku had tried to curb Raiga's killing intent and mannerisms with a hope he could make things better and succeed and make up for his past failure yet had found it to be a daunting task.

"Lord Raiga!" A member came in, the youngest and newest member of the Kurosuki family came in and kneeled. "Someone wishes to see you." The young boy Karashi said to him.

"I'm not in the mood for visitors, if they stay bury them." He responded and Haku shook his head.

A small chest suddenly flew into the room and landed in front of Raiga. Drawing his blades out he looked around almost as if in a paranoid panic.

"Open it, it's not rigged." A voice said and he looked at the doorway and saw a group of ninjas standing there. "Orochimaru-sama is interested in an alliance with you." The leader of the group with blue hair said to him who had another body conjoined with him. Haku seeing them saw the large man, the six armed ninja who had an Hitai-ate and the female member with red hair as well.

Raiga glared at him and hesitantly reached down and opened the chest.

Several thousands dollars of Ryo stared back at him and a grin appeared on his face.

"This will be but a fraction of your riches if you join him." Sakon the Leader of The Sound Four said to him. Raiga looked up still grinning.

"Tell him I'm quite interested in agreeing to an alliance." He said with a dark smile.

At Konoha…

Naruto and the others where in the testing room that the first part of the exams was being taken at.

The blonde looked around at all the ninjas who where in the room. There was a lot and many where older than he was. He glanced around and saw in the room Gaara and with him was his siblings. The stoic boy had his arms folded across his chest showing no emotion but it looked as if to Naruto that he was struggling to contain something.

He looked and saw at the back of the room was those three ninjas he had spotted yesterday, the three ninjas who had hitai-ates with Sound notes on them. He still couldn't help but get the feeling they would be trouble just by looking at them.

"Sasuke-kun you're the best!" A voice called out and he turned and saw a blonde haired girl in purple hugging Sasuke much to Sakura's anger.

Naruto looked over as his team was talking with a group of rookie Leaf ninjas. All who had graduated in the class he was in. There was Team 8 and Team 10 as well as an older team that Rock Lee was on with his two teammates.

"Ready to see that just because you graduated first it doesn't mean a thing?" Kiba Inuzuka carrying his dog on his head standing next to a shy girl and a quiet boy said to Sasuke having pried the girl away.

"Man, if Asuma sensei hadn't bribed me with that BBQ buffet I wouldn't be here." A large boy said rubbing his stomach.

"Can you not stop thinking about food for one minute Choji?" The blonde snapped at him. "You're going to cost us if you keep thinking about stuffing your fat face!"

"I'm not fat!" He shouted in response angrily as his other teammate lazily watched on.

"All of you are wasting your time." The male ninja who was Lee's teammate said to them. "Your fate is not to become Chunin." He said with a arrogant smirk.

Naruto's ears perked up at that and turned his attention to the long haired white eyed figure who was part of the Hyuga clan. "Fate?"

"Hmph, correct. Fate is what determines everything and your path is not meant to become Chunin, only I shall achieve the status of Chunin in these exams. Save yourself the humiliation of defeat and drop out now." Neji Hyuga said to him.

"Interesting theory you got yourself there." Naruto said and Neji smirked at him. "But you're wrong. Fate doesn't control my path in life, I believe in what I make with my own two hands which I trust a lot more than Fate like you chose to do. So thanks but no thanks I'm staying in."

Neji glared at him. "You'll soon find out that nothing can stop Fate, not even those hands of yours." He said to him.

"Sasuke-kun will win so why don't you both drop out and get out of his way?" Ino said to them but was ignored.

Naruto and Neji looked at one another seizing each other up as blue stared into white.

"Hmmm, you may be an interesting warm-up later." Neji said and walked back towards his team.

The group continued talking when a young teenager with a friendly smile on his face walked towards them.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked and he bowed politely.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Kabuto Yakushi and I too will be taking part in the exams." He said with a polite smile as he worn a Leaf Hitai-ate.

"Aren't you a bit old to be a Genin?" Naruto asked him and he smiled again.

"This is my seventh time competing in the Chunin Exams. Luck hasn't been on my side on my past attempts but this time I wish to succeed where I have previously failed." Kabuto said to him. "My teammates are Yoroi Akado and Tsurugu Misumi. We form a Helmet-Armor-Sword trio. I can give you advice if you need it since this is your first time here."

"What kind of advice?" Sasuke asked and he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pair of cards.

"These are my data cards. For every ninja or foe I've faced or have heard about, I've obtained data on them. After all, being a ninja is ninety percent about knowing your enemy." He said as he showed them the cards. "Their strengths, their weaknesses, what type of Jutsus they will use and battle strategies to counter them. Here's your card." He said and revealed a card with Sasuke's face on it and his stats. "It says here you are regarded as a true prodigy and have mastered many of the Uchiha clan jutsus before you where ten years old. Having obtained your clan's Sharingan as well you are able to copy and use an opponent's jutsu against them after seeing it. As for Rock Lee, he is the Student of Might Gai and a Taijutsu specialist, however in Genjutsu and Ninjutsu he lacks greatly due to the fact that due to a stunt in his chakra he is unable to do them and relies on hand to hand combat." He said showing them to Naruto and the others.

"Do you have anything about a Sand Nin named Gaara?" Naruto asked him.

"Ah yes, here we are." Kabuto said and pulled out a card with him on it. "Gaara hails from Sunagakure The Hidden Village of Sand and is the Kazekage's son. His siblings Kankuro and Temari are his teammates and every mission he has done, even an A class one by himself he has succeeded."

"What Impossible!" Kiba shouted in disbelief.

"And it also says that in every mission he's done, he's suffered no damage, no injury, or any illness of any sort. As if he's immune to damage." Kabuto said a grieve tone in his voice.

"So I guess it's true…" Naruto said to himself remembering what Kakashi said to him.

In the waiting room where the Jonin Sensei's would wait Kakashi was in the middle of a conversation with a group of other sensei's.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" A voice shouted and Might Gai appeared right beside Kakashi who looked slightly annoyed at his entrance. "Ah, it is good to see you all again. Today shall be a most interesting day." He said with a smile.

"Asuma, your team has been put as early favorites to advance to the next round and one of them to become Chunin this year." Kurenai Yuuhi said to Asuma Sarutobi who was smoking a cigarette.

"Yes, but that's if they all don't decide to drop out immediately. If they could just work together and get motivated they'd be a fine team just like their fathers." He said referring to Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru.

"I wouldn't be pinning badges to their chest yet Asuma." Gai said with a smirk. "I kept my team from competing in past exams so they could gain more experience, this maybe their first time as well but they have a extra year's worth of experience underneath them. Still if you think they'll win, how about a bet? The sensei and the team who doesn't make it to the finals has to do five hundred laps from here to the Park."

"I think I'll pass on that wager." Asuma said good naturedly. "Kakashi I have to admit I am surprised. After the first reports I've heard of your team not getting along and being dysfunctional I wouldn't figure you would register your team after the early struggles they had."

"Hmmm, they may have struggled at first and still have some bugs to be ironed out but they have improved all of them. I'm counting on them to perform well in the exams." He said in reply.

The three Jonins looked at one another and then back at him. "Kakashi, there has been talk as of late about the Uzumaki boy's other teacher." Asuma said to him.

"Yes, him. I haven't forgotten that he knocked out TenTen and bested Lee without sustaining any type of blow to him." Gai said as well. "I'd like to see this Kimimaro person myself." He mentioned as part of him wanted to avenge his pupil's honor.

"He comes and goes as he pleases, he only stays for a couple hours and then leaves. I haven't had the opportunity to talk to him very much." Kakashi said with a shrug.

"Sarutobi-sama put him as an extra sensei for Naruto but no one has any idea what he has been training him in." Kurenai said as well. "No one knows anything about this Kimimaro boy yet he holds himself and he walks with that of a master warrior. I've seen them practicing water walking at times and sparring but other than that no one knows anything about him or why The Sandaime brought him in."

"It's out of my hands, Naruto has shown great improvement though ever since he started training with him and finally learned some discipline. Sasuke tried to get him to train him as well back in Wave but was refused. His only interest apparently is in Naruto."

"Why did Sarutobi bring him in though, surely if he needed help that badly he could've instructed one of us or another of the Jonins like Hayate to aid the boy." Asuma said shaking his head. "Why go for a person none of us know nothing about or isn't even from Konoha or Fire Country? All we know he could be from Kumo, Mist, Taki, or Iwa."

"Well if Naruto manages to make it past the first rounds he'll show up again. I'm also interested in his connection with him. Sarutobi hasn't said anything, nor has Naruto and I doubt hot pokers would get him talking either if he comes back." Kakashi mentioned.

"Hmmm, it appears that this is most interesting." Asuma said voicing their thoughts.

Back at the testing room The Three Sound Nins watched on from the back of the room at Naruto and the others continued speaking with Kabuto.

"Look at them, swaggering and talking as if they already won." Zaku Abumi said to his teammates. "I think it's time we bring these morons down a notch."

"I agree, let's show these prom queens they have no right to call themselves ninja." Kin Tsuchi agreed mentioning to Sakura and Ino.

Dosu Kinuta chuckled amused as he listened in.

"Also a new entry are in the Exams." Kabuto said to the others. "Three Sound Ninjas hailing from the new Hidden Village of Sound in the Land formerly known as Rice. However there shouldn't be much trouble from them."

"Hmph, how interesting." Dosu replied as he turned his one eye to them.

"Yeah, they are already counting us out." Zaku said as well and smirked.

"I think it's time we make our move." Kin said a cruel look in her eyes.

"I agree…I think that ninja and the rest should quickly learn." Dosu said as his eye narrowed and the three got ready to make their move. "That if you insult the Shinobi of Otogakure, that consequences will soon follow!"

At that the three started darting around the room at a quick pace heading towards the front of the room.

Gaara sensing their movements stopped Kankuro noticing he was about to unravel the bundle on his back.

As the three made their way Kabuto and the other Leaf Nins was unaware of their approach. The three Sound Nins then got themselves ready to attack.

Kabuto was talking with Naruto when he sensed danger. "Take this!" A voice shouted and turning around he saw to his shock Zaku leap into the air out of the crowd and throw Kunai right at him. He dodged it when suddenly a long haired girl appeared and threw senbon at him. He dodged those as well narrowly missing one hitting his cheek.

Suddenly a bandaged hunched over figure appeared and threw a punch at him. Kabuto backed away out of range of his fist and smirked thinking he had avoided all the attacks.

To his surprise he suddenly heard him chuckling.

"He missed, why he is laughing?" Naruto said having seen the attack not understanding the true purpose.

Suddenly Kabuto's glasses cracked and he clutched at his mouth a look of pain on his face. He suddenly lurched over and threw up shocking the others.

"Hmph, how weak." Dosu taunted as Zaku and Kin appeared next to him. "Then again what can you expect from a person who's done the exams seven times and failed each time?" He said to him as Naruto rushed to check on him with Sakura.

"Add this data to your notes." Zaku said smugly. "The Sound Nins will be the ones to become Chunin."

Naruto glared at the three and was about to say something when a poof of smoke appeared in the room and a heavily scarred man appeared with others in front of him.

"What the hell is going on here?" He shouted. "There is to be no fighting before the exams while I'm here unless you want your asses disqualified!" He said glaring at the three.

"Hmph, sorry. You could say we got pre exam jitters." Dosu said to him and he and his teammates walked away.

The Jonin glared at them all. "Everyone shut up and take a seat!" He snapped as many where talking amongst themselves over what just happened. "I'm Ibiki Morino and I'm the proctor for this part of the exams. I'm only saying this once so listen up. You will be taking a ten question one hour test. During that time you may only answer the first nine. If you try and answer the tenth question before the hour is up you and your team will be automatically disqualified." He said as they took their seats and the tests where handed out. "Cheating is forbidden of course and those who do will be disqualified."

"Once the hour is up you shall then take the tenth and final question. Those who pass will go onto the next stage of the Exams. Those who fail will have to try again six months from now. Me and the others here will be patrolling the room to make sure no one is cheating or trying anything." He finished as all tests where handed out.

"Any questions? Then begin!"

The testing began and immediately the Genins found themselves in over their heads as the questions proved to be far more difficult than what they had imagined. As the minutes passed on which seemed to take hours many tried finding ways to cheat without being caught.

"Disqualified!" Ibiki's voice shouted as he threw a kunai which hit the chair a Taki ninja was seating in who narrowly ducked in time.

"You nearly killed me!" The ninja protested.

"Bah, if I wanted to kill you I wouldn't have missed. Get him out of here." Ibiki responded as the Genin and his teammates was removed from the room.

Naruto looking on doing his work watched as Kankuro who was being lead to the bathroom with his hands tied by one of the instructors sent him a nasty glare as he passed him by. He shooed a fly away which went over to where a boy named Shino was at and continued his work.

"Who was the founder and first Ruler of the Shu Han Dynasty four hundred years ago? I don't know that." He muttered shaking his head as they weren't what he was expecting as he had never been taught anything about things like that. Putting in a random guess he went on to the next question.

Choji Akimichi was munching on his bag of chips and his chewing was keeping Shikamaru Nara who hadn't even bothered to lift his pencil from going to sleep.

Sasuke had his Sharingan activated and looking on and copying the movements and hand signatures of another who seemed confident in his answers copied them onto his test.

Time passed and soon the hour was nearing its end. Some where using their bloodlines to figure out the answers such as Hinata and Neji using the Byakugan whilst others found more innovative and sneakier ways to get the answers without being caught.

"Ten minutes." Ibiki said as he patrolled the room.

Naruto wrote down an answer for a question as time continued to run down.

"One minute…"

The group finished writing down their last minute answers and corrections when he called for time.

"Hmph, I can see some of you are sweating." Ibiki said with a smirk. "Perhaps if you spent more time studying instead of goofing off you would have done better. Now then, it's time to take the tenth and final question."

(Well I can't do any worse than I have, so might as well get it over with) Naruto thought to himself.

"Before it I have to tell you, the tenth is the most difficult question and there is a special stipulation. If you miss this question you and your teammates even if they get it right will automatically fail the test. Also you will be barred from competing in any future exams as well and never be allowed to go pass the rank of Genin." He said and many shocked looks appeared on their faces at what he said.

"If any of you wish to drop out now and risk failure then do so now. This is your only chance. So who doesn't have the guts?" He said with a smirk as if daring them to stay.

Slowly, groups of people started to stand up and leave the room. Afraid they would fail the test and be stuck as a Genin forever. Naruto watched on as he saw them leave and noticed that Gaara was still there. And so was Lee and Neji. Sasuke himself showed no signs of leaving, nor did Kabuto.

Kimimaro wouldn't leave either he thought about it. So he might as well stay and take it as well.

"Is that everyone?" Ibiki asked a minute later as the room had emptied of all those who had dropped out and wouldn't continue.

"Heh, you got guts I'll give you all that. So for that I say…congratulations you've passed."

"What…" Naruto said in disbelief at what he just said. Many where also stunned at well he just said

"The test is just a fraud. These are Chunin and Jonin level questions, you weren't expected to pass without trying to cheat." Ibiki said to them. "The real test was to weed out those who wouldn't take a risk. You have all moved onto the second part of the exams which should begin in-"

CRASH!

The windows shattered suddenly surprising those in the room as a female Jonin leapt through the windows and landed in the front of the room.

She had purple hair and weared a long sleeved coat that covered her body which she wore fishnets around her chest and legs and a pair of shorts. She brought her head up and showed her purple eyes and slowly a grin formed on her face as she looked at them all.

"Heh, so these are my next victims?" She said and snickered. "I oughta start by cutting half of you this instant." She said with a smirk.

"Great, more crazy women." Shikamaru muttered under his breath when she appeared in front of him with a kunai against his throat.

"You were saying?" She asked smiling and headed back to the front of the room.

"I'm Anko Mitarashi and I shall be your second proctor for this part of the exams. I'm going to have fun with you." She said with a grin that sent shivers down many an older male ninja's spine.

"All of you follow me outside at once. Those who don't keep up will be cut." She said and exited the room and was followed by the Genins.

They headed outside the building and following her soon came to an ominous forest which was sealed off by gates. Stopping she turned and faced them all.

"This is Area 44 AKA The Forest of Death." She said to them. "In this forest is your destination, there is a tower where the next part of the exams will be held out. You have five days to find and get to it in order to pass."

"Ha!" Rock Lee said and grinned. "I bet I can make it in under ten hours!" He boasted.

"That's the spirit!" Anko smirked. "But it ain't that easy. You need something in order to pass." She said and produced two scrolls. "These are the Earth Scroll and Heaven Scroll. Alone they are incomplete, together they will allow you entry into the tower." She said as other instructors began passing them around to the teams. Naruto watched as Sasuke was given a scroll that was the Earth one. "If you're paying attention you'll notice that you're only getting one scroll. You need to steal the other scroll from a team in order to pass."

Naruto looked around as he saw the others get their scrolls and saw Kabuto not far from him with his team give him a thumbs up. Naruto gave him one in return and smiled.

"This place isn't called Death for a reason, if you aren't careful you'll wind up dead." Anko continued. "If you do die, don't leave too much of a mess so we can at least recognize your corpse." She said with a smile. The gates opened and each team braced themselves ready to begin the second part of the Exams.

The Sound Nins prepared themselves to run, Gai's team was getting ready and others where devising strategies over how to get the scroll they needed. Naruto looked into the forest standing next to Sasuke and Sakura ready for it.

"GO!" Anko shouted as the next part of the Exams went underway.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	13. Assault in The Forest

Next chapter of Blood is Thicker Than Bone. The second stage of the Chunin Exams begins as the Teams begin their journey through The Forest of Death. But unknown to Naruto, he will find himself facing a foe who will push him to his limits.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Go!"

At that, the teams immediately rushed into Area 44, known as The Forest of Death. The squads rushed in knowing their destination and what they had to do in order to pass and move on to the next round of the Exams.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke each made their way up to the treetops heading into the deeper part of the woods and gradually they began losing sight of the other teams. They quickly made their way across the branches and limbs of the giant trees.

"Should we set up camp now?" Sakura asked a half hour later to Sasuke.

"No," Naruto answered before he could. "It's too early to do that. We should travel by day and only rest at night and in places we can set up traps for any unwanted visitors. Resting now means we'll just get rid of any momentum and energy we have at the moment. We should keep moving, odds are if we're lucky we'll find a team that'll do what you suggested and we can catch them off guard and knock them out and get their scroll."

"Naruto's right." Sasuke mentioned. "Resting now we'll just make us a target for any passing team, including Lee's Team and the one Gaara's on. We keep moving and get a better survey of the Forest before we make any decisions as to what to do." He said and went on ahead.

"Okay, I guess we could do that." Sakura said and ran a hand through her long pink hair.

As they had stopped Naruto thought back to what had happened before it began, Those three ninjas from Sound had attacked, injuring Kabuto Yakushi and it could just as easily been him or someone else they had attacked.

(Those three, why am I getting the feeling we'll be seeing more of them before we get out of here?) He thought to himself as he felt that something was up. He could understand them boasting of their and the Sound Village's abilities but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen.

He was about to go and join up with the others when he saw a pair of birds quickly fly away.

Ambush!

Leaping to another branch he narrowly avoided a razor chain which was swung at him. He turned and saw three Taki Ninja. One was wielding a pair of sickles, one carried a naginata, and the last one carried the chain.

"Get him." The sickle wielding one said and they charged him. Naruto got ready as they come and secretly pulled out two bone daggers they didn't see him get.

Sasuke sensing it turned around and quickly headed back confusing Sakura as they went to head back.

Naruto dodged and parried the attacks as they circled him like a pinwheel each aiming their attacks at him. The Naginata wielder spun his weapon and slashed at his head and Naruto caught it just seconds before it came into contact with his head. The Chain wielder threw his weapon and Naruto got it entangled with the Naginata rendering them both useless. Not stopping there he grabbed the handle of the weapon and using it as a bar began to spun on it like a gymnast. The sickle user slashed at him but missed and Naruto doing a spin smashed his two legs right into his face knocking him off and sending him down into the forest below.

Naruto still spinning and reaching the highest point let go and somersaulted onto a weak looking branch. He smirked when he saw them finally untangle their weapons.

"I wouldn't get on here if I was you guys." He said to them and the two scoffed and leapt onto the branch thinking it would hold them.

CRACK! Their eyes widened in realization when they realized it was unable to support all three of them and began to break loose.

"Told ya." Naruto said and leapt off onto another sturdier branch before it fell off and watched as they plummeted into the ground below

Naruto putting the daggers away turned to join up with the others and saw them standing there having seen what happened.

"Did you check to see if they had a scroll?" Sasuke said to him.

"…No, odds are they didn't have the one we needed. They where too reckless in their attacks anyway."

"Hmph, well you'll risk us not managing to pass if you keep on getting rid of them that way." Sasuke said and left going on ahead.

Naruto shook his head and went to join up with them.

A few hours later Gaara and his siblings stood across from three ninjas from Amegakure.

"I'll give you one chance, hand over your scroll now." The leader of the group said to them. "Or else I can't promise you'll leave here alive." He said to him.

Gaara stared at him his arms across his chest not moving a muscle.

"This guy doesn't know he's barking up the wrong tree." Kankuro muttered to his sister.

"Yeah, and Gaara seems to be in one of his moods as well." Temari said and reached towards the fan she had, not to defend herself from them, but in case Gaara snapped.

"Tch…I gave you a chance now die!" The man shouted and leapt up into the air. "Needle Rain!" He shouted and launched several dozen large needles down onto him.

Gaara watched on unconcern on his face as they descended upon him. "Looks like Rain, it appears I shall have to make some Rain of blood of my own." He said as they went down upon him which would've skewered any ordinary man.

Any ordinary man that is…

Sand appeared around Gaara and deflected the attacks, stopping them cold. Not one needle pierced his skin, not one even got close to hitting him.

"W-What! I-Impossible!" The Rain Ninja shouted in disbelief as his attack had never been blocked before.

"Now it's my turn…" Gaara said and sand formed around him. "Desert Coffin!" He shouted and sand grabbed the ninja and lifted him up in the air immobilizing him as his comrades looked on in horror. Gaara then brought his hand up. "Desert Funeral!" He said and clutched it into a fist and crushed him with his sand and dropped the corpse.

The deceased man's teammates begged for their lives but their pleas fell on deaf ears as Sand formed around them as well.

In seconds they had joined him in the afterlife.

Kankuro grimaced having seen it countless times before but never getting used to his brother's power walked forward and examined one of the crushed bodies and discovered a Heaven Scroll.

"It's what we need." He said to his siblings

"Let's go…" Gaara ordered already leaving and the Three Suna Nins went to find the tower.

Unknown to all, even to the proctors who patrolled the Forest another figure was silently making his way across the forest. Across his forehead he wore a hitai-ate with a Grass symbol upon it but despite his appearance he was not of the Village. He was not here to compete in the exams he had a different motive one that involved the last Uchiha.

"KuKuKu…once I've inflicted Sasuke with the Gift I shall give him, nothing shall stop me! I will obtain the Ultimate body and achieve Immortality!" He said and laughed insanely as he headed deeper into the forest ready to put his plan into place.

The first day passed and Team 7 found themselves with little luck in finding the scroll they needed. As Night came by they took shelter in a small cave they found and covered up to block the campfire as it started to rain in the Forest outside.

Finishing skinning a pair of rabbits Naruto had found and caught and setting them as provisions for later the group prepared to rest up as it continued to rain.

Sasuke stared into the Fire and soon drifted off into sleep on his side of the Cave.

Sakura watched him and was about to go asleep herself when Naruto spoke up.

"Your focus shouldn't be on him all the time." He said as he was keeping watch. She turned her head to look at him. "Keep staring at him like that and you'll find an enemy has slit your throat." Sakura frowned and huffed and turned away her back to him. "This isn't a field trip. If those Taki ninja had ambushed you instead you'd be dead by now."

"I know that." She said to him.

"Well you gotta stand on your own two feet for a change." Naruto said to her. "Stop relying on Sasuke cause he's not going to protect you, he's not your Knight in Shining Armor."

"And you are?"

Naruto smirked. "Sorry, but I don't see you as a potential girlfriend Sakura." He said and an angry blush appeared on her face. "You have to work on your own strength instead of worrying about your appearances and how you look for the boys."

"I've been working to improve myself." She said in defense.

"Maybe, but you still have a lot of work to do. You may have good chakra control but that doesn't mean a whole lot now, for starters you need to get rid of that long hair as its only a target for a person to grab the way it is. And to focus your chakra on your attacks as well." He said to her.

Sakura looked at him and back at the fire. Sure they had gotten along better as of late when she had first thought of him as nothing more than a nuisance but she didn't consider him a friend. For now she wondered where he was getting this stuff as he had improved a great deal from when she first saw him.

"Get some sleep, I'll keep watch through the night." Naruto said to her and slowly she laid down in her corner and closed her eyes his words and past sayings in her head.

The next morning they exited the cave and came across a stream of rather dark water. Walking towards it Sasuke dipped a hand into it and filled it and brought it to his lips and taking a sip spat it out.

"Poison, we can't drink this water." He said rinsing his hand off. "The water and the food here we find could be poisonous if we don't check it." He said to them and reached out and grabbed something and closed his fist.

"What'd you get Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked him and he opened his hand and revealed a tiny insect. The bug skittered across his palm and then flew away heading East.

Looking out that way Naruto briefly could make out the figure of one Shino Aburame nearly eighty feet away. The silent boy nodded his head almost if in approval of him detecting him and slinked away into the forest.

"We're being watched." He said to the others. "Let's go, before he comes back with the others." He said as the insect Sasuke caught seemed to come from him and the three left the stream.

"They have the same scroll we do." Shino said to Kiba and Hinata some distance away. "Fighting them would be a pointless waste of time." He mentioned as he held the insect Sasuke had caught.

"Well that stinks, I'd like a shot at the Uchiha though." Kiba said with his dog Akamaru.

"W-We shouldn't r-risk unnecessary c-conflict." Hinata said to him.

"Tch, Yeah, Yeah…" Kiba said in response as Team 8 left the area.

Meanwhile, Anko Mitarashi the proctor was patrolling the Forest looking for any dead or wounded as it was part of her job to locate those who had fallen.

"Ugh, a Jonin and having sworn loyalty to the Leaf and I'm still little more than a Janitor." She mumbled as she looked around the area. So far she hadn't found any dead bodies but odds are she'd find plenty before it was over.

She looked around when she out of the corner of her eye saw a body on the ground.

"There's the first road kill." She muttered and leapt down to the Forest ground. The body was on his stomach and his face was in the ground. Couldn't have been there for more than a day.

"I take it your dead if you're not moving." She said walking towards him. "At least you didn't make a mess like some do. My job is to get you out of here and give you a decent burial." She said and turned him over. "Let's see what village you are-Holy?" She shouted and backed away horror in her eyes from what she just saw.

His face…the man had no face. It was gone, as if it had been removed from his head. The sight unnerved the usually brave Kunoichi as the sight stunned her.

"Who…Who could have done such a thing?" She asked herself looking on at the faceless body. "As if, as if someone literally wiped his face off." She said as she looked down on it. "But how? Not one of the contestants could do such a thing. That's at least an upper A Class Jutsu to be able to do that. Far beyond anything a Genin or even a high leveled Jonin could ever dream of doing."

Although she didn't voice it, Anko had memories coming back of the only man she knew who could do such a thing.

"No, it couldn't be." She said reaching towards her neck which was covered by her hair. "He can't be here."

She felt a throb of pain course through her neck as haunting memories came back.

Meanwhile, The Sound Trio where heading through the trees on the lookout for their target.

"Any sign of them?" Zaku Abumi asked the leader Dosu Kinuta.

"No, I doubt they are in this area of the Forest." Dosu responded his one good eye closed. "But they can't avoid us forever." He said as they where after Sasuke.

"Let's just set a fire to the forest." Zaku suggested.

"We don't have the means to do that and we'd risk killing ourselves with that." Kin Tsuchi responded. "Besides that would draw attention, best we do him in silently without anyone knowing."

"Whatever you say," Zaku replied.

"Once we compete this task, we shall be greatly rewarded." Dosu said. "We shall achieve our true power that we deserve." He said as each shared a similar background.

The three where orphans, having lost or been abandoned by their parents and family. Having to live in the slums and bowels of the world and looked down upon by everyone else. Dosu in particular because of the scars he had hidden. None of the three remembered what it was like to be held in their mother's arms or to have someone to care about. Growing up in a harsh world with nothing to live for and willing to take any opportunity to escape their fate.

Just the type of recruits their master was looking for.

Suddenly as they prepared to move out, Three ninjas from Iwagakure appeared before them looking for a fight.

"You fools thought you could showoff by attacking before the exams?" The leader of the group said to them. "It's time that weaklings from a pitiful country such as Rice like yourselves learn to know your place before that of Ninjas from The Land of Earth."

Dosu smirked under his bandages and reached towards his sleeve and revealed the metal gauntlet he had on his left arm. Kin revealed a pair of senbon and Zaku opened his fists revealing a pair of holes drilled into the palm of his hands.

"Attack!" The man shouted and the three Earth Nins charged them.

The battle was over in seconds…

Elsewhere, Team 7 was looking around still searching for a team to fight. So far their attempts had been unsuccessful and despite having trapped a team earlier found out they didn't have the scroll they needed.

"This place stretches on for miles." Sakura muttered as they where on a pair of giant trees. "We haven't even seen the tower either, who knows where it's at." She said to her teammates.

"No point in looking for it without both scrolls." Naruto called out to her walking up the tallest tree and scanning around and seeing nothing but foliage. Leaping down he joined up with her and Sasuke. "But we still have three days left, we're making good time."

"We should have found a team by now though." Sasuke said to him. "The last thing we want is to discover that there is none left because we failed to find them."

"I doubt all of the scrolls are gone, There was hundreds who participated here." Naruto said dryly.

As they continued to talk all three where unaware that from afar they was being watched from the solo Grass Ninja some distance away. Scanning them and Sasuke's image reflecting off of his eyes.

"KuKuKu…soon I shall have what I desired for so long. The Sharingan eyes." He said his voice a whisper. "If the dream vessel wasn't sick and I had obtained the First's Wood bloodline before I had to flee Konoha I'd create the ultimate warrior with those three Kekkai Genkai. But The Sharingan will do as I've desired it for so long and Sasuke shall be my next body as well." He said looking on his eyes gleaming with wicked intentions. "Immortality shall soon be at hand." He said and looked at the boy's teammates.

They shouldn't be a problem. The girl was weak and The Kyuubi vessel should be no more than a nuisance to deal with.

"Rejoice, you shall achieve your dream of avenging your clan Sasuke. But only as the vessel of the Ruler of the Shinobi World." He said and cackled as he prepared to make his move.

"Slow and Steady wins the Race guys." Naruto said as they continued discussing how to go about it. "We go charging ahead and we'll find ourselves the ones being ambushed."

"Naruto's got a point." Sakura said one of the few times she sided with him.

"If we don't hurry, we'll find ourselves-" Sasuke started to say when he suddenly stopped and tensed up all of a sudden.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked him and noticed Naruto had stopped talking as well.

"Something's near." Sasuke mentioned and went on guard looking around.

Naruto also on guard turned his back to them scanning around the area. Sakura looked around as well not seeing anything.

The air felt chilly now, and it had an ominous touch to it as well as the forest seemed to grow darker and darker as well.

"Someone's doing this." Naruto muttered on full guard. "We're not alone."

The three looked around as the area started to become more ominous and dark with each passing second.

"KuKuKu…" A cruel voice laughed from somewhere but they where unable to find it, the laughter was loud and mocking to the three ninjas.

"Show yourself!" Sasuke shouted looking for the source of it.

Suddenly as quickly as it began the laughter stopped and the area started to turn back to normal.

Out of nowhere, several multiple hands shot up through the branch they was standing on and went to grab them as Sakura screamed in terror.

"The hell?" Naruto shouted as he evaded their attempts to grab him. Sasuke dodged them as well and leaping up threw several Shuriken and Kunai at them which impaled a few of the hands but still attempted to grab Team 7.

Sakura trying to evade them was grabbed by the ankle by one and losing her footing screamed as she fell off the branch down below. Naruto in the nick of time leapt and caught her saving her from a several hundred foot fall as he landed on another branch.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted doing his Jutsu which burned the hands which retreated sinking back into the branch.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" Naruto shouted forming several dozen clones and used them to try and keep the hands at bay as more and more popped out and reached and tried to grab them.

"Where are these things coming from?" Naruto said stabbing one with a kunai. "There's no end to them!"

Sasuke dodged them and doing more hand symbols fired several small fireballs into them burning them but still they kept coming.

Sakura watching on from a safe place yelled as she felt something grab her by the hair. A hand sprouting out of the tree she was on had grabbed her from behind by her long hair.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Help!" She shouted scared for her life as it held her there. She looked and realized that they couldn't get to her as they where surrounded on all sides and fighting just to save themselves.

She then remembered Naruto and Kakashi's words about how she always did nothing and relied on others.

(They can't save me, I've…I've got to do something myself for a change!) She said and grabbing a kunai reached back and sliced off part of her hair, cutting it off at the neck. She then turned and stabbed the hand with it dealing damage to it and it retreated.

She saw more hands reaching towards her and quickly did a Kawarami jutsu to disappear and appeared in the air and threw shuriken at them cutting them and retreating as she went on the offensive.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball!" Sasuke shouted and inhaling fired a large fireball which incinerated many of the hands as slowly they began to disappear and retreated.

"Finally…" Naruto muttered as they vanished and dispelled his clones. "You okay Sakura?" He called out to her and she joined up with them and he looked a bit surprised what she had done.

"I'm fine, are you and Sasuke alright?" She asked as her long pink hair had been shortened.

"Where did they come from?" Sasuke said voicing the question they all where thinking. "That's far beyond a Genin Jutsu."

Naruto was about to say something when he thought he heard something from above. Looking up his eyes widened at what he saw.

The largest snake he had even seen was above him and it dropped down onto him swallowing him with one snap of its mouth and crashing the part of the branch he was on going down below.

Sasuke and Sakura looked on in stunned horror at what they had just witnessed when that familiar laughing sound was heard. Turning around Sasuke saw a Grass Ninja standing there a cruel smile on his face.

"You did this?" Sasuke asked him and he smirked. "You're mine!" He shouted and rushed him.

(That's it Sasuke, take the bait like a good mouse.)

Sasuke delivered a series of combos and attacks at him who dodged and blocked his punches and kicks.

Sasuke threw Shuriken at him and using wires to control them threw them at him repeatedly from different angles but the man dodged them.

"Striking Shadow Snake!" He shouted and out of his sleeve appeared a Snake which bit at Sasuke who avoided it. He activated his Sharingan and charged him trying to get a pattern out of the man's movements.

His attacks had no effect on him though despite his attempts and the man was almost playing with him it seemed like.

Sasuke rushing him disappeared and reappeared above him Kunai in hand to stab him. The man reached out and blocked his attack stunning Sasuke who was in mid air with his moves as the two stared face to face.

"Your eyes, they are just like Itachi's." He said and that surprised Sasuke at what he just said. The man then threw him and he hit a tree and landed on a branch. Sasuke getting up rushed him but the man disappeared and reappeared near Sakura.

The girl panicked and reached towards a Kunai and he grinned at her.

"Don't worry little one, I have no interest in you. Sasuke-kun is my target." He said to her and his body went around a tree and slithered up it like a snake.

Sasuke continued to fight him but he could not land any blows onto his mysterious attacker who knew his brother.

Watching on, The Giant Snake looked on ready to come to its master aid should he need it.

Suddenly a great pain erupted throughout its stomach as a bone sprouted right out of it and it hissed loudly in agony as another bone cut through it.

"I…am…nobody's Lunch!" Naruto shouted cutting his way through its stomach from inside with a pair of bone swords having used them to escape. Covered in saliva and snake guts and smelling awful he got out of it. The snake hissed at him and lunged at him and Naruto leapt out of the way and revealed a pair of bone javelins he had made. He threw one and hit it directly in the eye blinding it and then leaping threw with great strength the other ones right into its throat going through it and up to the snakes' mouth and into its brain.

The snake dissipated and Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke fighting a mysterious man.

Sasuke continued his fight but found himself being overwhelmed by the ninja who seemed to be toying with him.

"Take this!" A voice shouted and he saw to his surprise Naruto behind him in midair.

The ninja saw him out of the corner of his eye and snarled at his interference. "Wretched brat, Five Element Seal!" He shouted and his fingers became covered in flames and he went to slam his hand into his stomach. However Naruto was ready and avoided the attack surprising him and kicked him in the jaw.

Naruto leapt over him and landed beside Sasuke who was along with Sakura surprised to see him alive.

The grass ninja reached up towards his jaw as a bruise had been left there and he grinned. "It's been a while since someone dared to leave a lasting wound." He said and turned and saw Naruto ready. "To think you survived being eaten like that, you are just full of surprises aren't you?"

Naruto smirked. "Here's another. Drilling Bullets!" He shouted and raising his hands fired ten bones from his fingers at him.

(What?) The man thought in rare surprise as he dodged it as only one person he knew could pull that off, if he had not recovered quickly he would've been hit by that.

Naruto then pulled out two swords from his shoulders surprising him even further as Naruto charged him slashing at him with them.

(It can't be. It must be the fox's power. No, that's not it. It's Shikotsumyaku!) The ninja thought dodging them one of the few times he was ever caught off guard as Naruto attacked him.

Shikotsumyaku, the one bloodline that he had desired as much as the Sharingan and that was within his grasp if not for a sickness. How, how could this boy possess it?

"Dead Bone Pulse, Shikotsumyaku…" He muttered glaring at Naruto. "The bloodline passed down from the Kaguya clan." He mentioned to himself.

"What's Shikotsumyaku?" Sakura asked Sasuke not understanding. "How's he doing that?"

"That's his Kekkai Genkai." Sasuke said to her remembering back at Wave. "That's Naruto's bloodline." He said surprising her

Naruto attacked him with his bone swords going at him with full force as the man dodged the attacks.

(How is it he has it? He's not an Kaguya, and that fool the Yondaime didn't possess any bloodline either. How does he have it!) The ninja thought to himself dodging the attacks and Naruto threw them at him and he constructed a barrier of chakra to deflect them. Naruto pulled out three more taking the shape of javelins and tossed them at him which he avoided.

It then came to him as he avoided an attack

(How could I've been so foolish! The Uzumaki woman! She was related to the Kaguya clan before her home was destroyed and some of that miserable clan from Whirlpool could also use Shikotsumyaku as well. That damn Sandaime must've done something to him to prevent me from finding out that he had it. If it wasn't for that damn Fox in him, I would have it!)

"Dance of the Camellia!" Naruto shouted and several bones sprouted out of his chest and he began spinning at him and he narrowly missed cutting him. One cutted him across his face to reveal a golden snake like eye.

(How interesting. To think another possesses it. He is skilled with it and knows some of the dances as well.) The Grass Ninja thought to himself a plan forming in his head. (This fool doesn't look like the type who'd serve me and would only be a burden. I'll deal with him at a later date. For now I need to get Sasuke.)

"Multiple Shadow Snake Hands!" He shouted casting a jutsu and forced him backwards as the multiple snakes appeared and attempted to sink their fangs into him. Naruto barely managed to avoid being bitten by them as he dodged them. If not for the training he had undergone he would've been devoured by them.

The Grass Nin dropped back and retreated a bit and stopped at a nearby branch and scooped up some mud that was on it and hid. Casting a Jutsu on it the mud transformed into a near perfect copy of him and it went out of the hiding spot.

"That should be enough to handle him while I get Sasuke."

Watching on, he waited to make to his move.

Naruto saw him reappear and charge him and attacked him driving him backwards. Naruto dodged the attacks the best he could but was met with a knee to his stomach and then grabbed and thrown into a tree.

Landing on his feet he avoided a punch which smashed the tree he hit and went to head butt him. The grass nin dodged it and threw a dozen Shuriken at him. Naruto deflected them with his swords.

"Naruto's capable of doing that?" Sakura said as she looked on as she had no idea that he could do that.

Sasuke looking on saw that Naruto was able to hold his own.

"He's stronger than me, first at Wave and now here." He muttered to himself remembering the fight with Haku when Naruto first revealed it.

Naruto avoided an attack and slashed at him who avoided it. He then went to palm strike him when Naruto leapt onto another branch. The ninja charged and leapt onto it and threw several kunai at him which he dodged.

Naruto formed hand symbols and got ready to do a Jutsu.

"Air Slicer!" He shouted and bringing his hands together and forward fired a burst of air at him which he dodged. The attack hit a tree and sliced off part of it like a blade.

"So much for that one." He said as it was a Jutsu Iruka had taught him a while back in secret so he wouldn't always rely on his bloodline.

The Grass Nin Leapt out and snarled revealing fangs and a snake shot out of his mouth and snapped at Naruto who dodged it.

"Gotta end this quick. I may have a lot of stamina but this guy's ready to go twelve rounds." He said and performed hand symbols and created a clone.

The Grass Nin landed and saw the blonde charge him with a giant Shuriken in hand and threw it at him spinning like a buzz saw. The ninja dodged it and rushed towards him and grabbed him and lifted him by the throat. The blond struggled to break his iron grasp. The grass ninja applied pressure and grinned when he heard Naruto's throat being crushed. But to his surprise the boy turned into a cloud of smoke.

"Wrong me." A voice said from behind and he felt a great pain go right through him from behind. He looked down and saw a sword emerging from his chest.

"Underestimated me didn't ya you creep?" The real Naruto a bone emerging from his wrist and running him through from behind said having actually been The Shuriken that was thrown. When he had destroyed the clone he had transformed back and then run him through from behind.

"I don't suppose you wouldn't have a scroll now- what the?" He said as suddenly the ninja turned into mud. Naruto then realized he had been tricked.

Suddenly he heard Sakura scream and a painful cry.

Heading back towards where they was he was stunned to find The Grass Ninja, his head having extended from his body biting down upon Sasuke's neck as Sakura looked on in terror.

The cruel man grinned as three comma markings appeared on his neck. He had given him the Seal, now he was one step closer to achieving his goal as while Naruto had fought the clone he had snuck around and while Sasuke's guard was down bit him.

He saw Naruto rushing and grinned and retracted his head to his body.

"I've enjoyed watching both Sasuke and you, the last of The Uzumaki clan." He said to them as Naruto reached where they was at as Sasuke had collapsed and fainted. "I know someone who would want to see you." He said and disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

Naruto watched him go as there was nothing he could do to stop him.

The man knew his family and his bloodline.

What else did he know?

A/N: That's it for this chapter review please.


	14. The Forest lives up to its Name

Next chapter of Blood is Thicker than Bone. With Sasuke unconscious after being bitten, The rest of Team 7 look for a way to avoid danger while they plan their next move. However, their efforts are in vain as the Sound Trio and a group of hired assassins attack as the Kyuubi's power is unleashed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Kimimaro…worried." The voice belonging to a Sound ninja who wore a masked helmet like that of a bison to cover his face as he looked on at the Kaguya who was watching on out the window of the room.

The white haired Kaguya turned and saw the bare footed person who had several cuts on his arms and legs from past battles walking towards him. Another one of the misguided souls that lived in Otogakure and one of the few people Kimimaro could have a conversation with.

"I…not like it…when Kimimaro-san sad." Toshihiro said as due to being apart of an experiment and a wound he suffered to his throat hindered his ability to speak and only spoke in few words. "Orochimaru-sama?" He asked him thinking that was why he was upset.

Kimimaro didn't respond to him as he looked out.

He was, if he was capable of performing, to lead the planned attack on Konoha in over a month's time. Normally Kimimaro would have gladly lead the charge for his master and to do his wishes with no complaint. But now after these past couple of months and what had happened, his heart wasn't in it.

Doing so would lead to a direct confrontation with his Cousin and the boy would most likely die in the chaos thus ending any chance of the Uzumaki line continuing. The boy would never forgive him if they met as well.

Yet he was torn in it as his master had found him and taken him in when he was lost and on the verge of committing suicide, being a better father to him than his real father. Had given him a purpose in life again and he had been ready to sacrifice his own life for his cause at any moment. The man had given him for the first time an actual meaning in life.

He was in quite the predicament it appeared to be as on one side it was his master and on the other it was his only remaining family.

A scarred black haired man who had his left eye covered with an eye patch caught the pouch of money that was thrown at him with his one arm. Catching it and feeling the weight of it he nodded in confirmation accepting the offer.

"You want us to kill some boy?" He said as he with his two teammates a red headed pale teenager and a gray haired kunoichi who wore several pieces of jewerly stood across from an older ninja. They wore no Hitai-ate or symbol of any ninja village and appeared to be more like mercenaries than Ninja. Each wore grey cloaks and carried a type of weapon on them.

"Correct. I want you to kill Naruto Uzumaki." The ninja who had a Grass Hitai-ate across his forehead said to them. "Kill him, and I'll pay you mercenaries double the money. I want him dead before the day is over." He said to them. "Leave the other boy alone, I want Sasuke alive. Harm him and I'll make you regret it for the rest of your wretched lives." He said with a hiss.

The three each reached towards their weapons at the threat.

"Kill him…" He said glaring at the three hired assassins and they left.

"That should deal with that wretched boy." He muttered to himself and reaching up peeled off the face of the person he had stolen to reveal a ghost white face with golden snake like eyes.

"I'll have this nuisance nipped in the bud before it even becomes a threat to my plans." Orochimaru, The Snake Sannin, Traitor to the Leaf, and current ruler of The Hidden Sound Village said as he thought back as to what had happened.

"Damn it all, how could that little fool have Shikotsumyaku?" He cursed as he remembered the boy using the Kekkai Genkai that he had desired for so long. That bloodline he desired as badly as the Sharingan as he would have no fear of injury with it and be almost unstoppable in battle. And that idiotic boy, the Yondaime's legacy had it! Not for the first time he cursed the fates as they seemed to conspire and mock him.

If it wasn't for that fact that that boy was also the vessel for the Kyuubi demon he would have inflicted him with the Cursed Seal instead and get Sasuke at a later date. Due to being the host of it, it forbidden him from attempting to take his body as that would drive the Tailed Beast out of his body as it occupied the boy and the last thing he wanted was to be face to face with an angry Kyuubi.

But no matter, those mercenaries should deal with him. If he couldn't have the rarest and most powerful of all bloodlines, he would see to it that no one else would have it either. That boy would die before he would use it against him. Sasuke would be unable to continue the exams after it but that was a small price to pay by getting rid of a potential thorn in his side.

Besides, he also thought to himself with a small smile which turned to a grin, he needed to see just how strong Sasuke had gotten after he'd awaken. Perhaps he might direct some of that new power towards him…

"No matter, I shall achieve what I desire." He said and went to leave The Forest undetected.

Elsewhere…

Naruto stood outside of the tree Team 7 was using as a base after what had happened. He looked back into it and saw Sakura sitting down looking over an unconscious Sasuke. Every now and then he would give a grunt of pain but other than that showed no signs of waking up.

Having been bitten by that strange ninja and three comma marks had appeared on his neck due to that as well. That was hours ago and Sasuke had been out ever since then. The only thing they could do was wait and see if he would wake up.

Ever since then Sakura who now had her hair short having cutting it to save herself during the unexpected encounter hadn't spoken a word to him and every now and then Naruto had noticed her staring at him.

He knew what she had seen, she along with Sasuke had saw him using Shikotsumyaku in that fight against him. Sasuke was the first to have known about it and now she saw it as well. Sasuke hadn't said anything to the others but he knew she would be unable to contain herself from telling the first people she met about his bloodline.

It wasn't like he had much of a choice though, that guy would be too powerful to beat just using his regular skills he had to use his Kekkai Genkai in order to have a chance against him. And even then he had a feeling the guy was holding back on him a great bit. If he had fought him seriously he'd be dead within seconds against that guy as nothing but badness came from him.

Traps had been setup by him and Sakura to incapacitate and defeat anyone who found them, hopefully it wouldn't come to that as they was at a distinct disadvantage right now.

He noticed Sakura looking at him again and he frowned.

"Stop it," He said to her and she gasped having been caught. "Stop looking at me like that." He said and turned to look at her. "I have a bloodline yes, but that doesn't mean you can look at me as if you expect me to kill you." He said to her. "It's my bloodline that I possess and I don't need you or anyone else looking at me like you are."

Sakura looked at him and then lowered her head looking down at Sasuke.

"I'm going hunting…" He said and started to walk away. It was just an excuse actually, he needed some time alone to think.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried out to him suddenly and he stopped and turned to look at her.

"Thank you…for saving me." She said to him recalling how she fell off the tree and would've plummeted to her death if not for him. "And thank you for using your bloodline to help us."

Naruto stared into her emerald eyes and smirked.

"You're welcome. I'll be back within a half hour." He said and walked away.

After going about fifty yards Naruto stopped and sighing sat on a stump his chin on his hands a contemplating look on his face. He was thinking about what had happened and the last words the man had said to him.

"_I know someone who would want to see you boy."_

What did he mean? Someone who would want to see him? That didn't make any sense. How did that guy know his clan also? The Old man said that nearly everyone had forgotten about them.

He reached toward his sleeve and rolled and it up and looked at the two blue dots that where on the side of his arm that stood as the symbol of the Uzumakis.

"Alone in the middle of a hostile environment? You're not very bright are you?" A voice said and he raised his head up and saw three people looking down at him from the trees.

"Most ninja would never go out in the middle of the open where they could easily be assassinated." The one eyed man said to him.

"Who the heck are you three?"

"Our names aren't important, but I'm guessing you're Naruto Uzumaki." He responded to him.

"I have no scroll, so get lost, fighting me won't get you anything."

"Oh I'm afraid it will," The one eyed man said and smirked. "You see for some reason a man's put a rather large bounty on you. He's hired us and gave us direct orders to kill you."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he stood up looking at them.

"Nothing personal, but orders are orders." He said and reached behind his back and pulled out a large spiked club. The red headed male revealed a pair of clawed gauntlets whilst the female showed no weapon.

Naruto got into a stance but felt he might be outmatched here.

"You can try and run, it'll just make things more fun. We'll chase you all the way to Hell if need be."

Naruto said nothing. Instead he had shuriken fall out of the sleeves of his outfit into his hands. He then threw them at them and forced them to leap apart. He then broke off into a run.

Divide and conquer, that was the key here.

"Jin! Hamada! To the sides!" The one eyed leader shouted giving orders. "Don't let him get into the deeper woods!"

The gauntlet wielding one and the female where at his side running at his speed to try and cut him off. He stopped and u turned and doing a somersault threw Kunai at them which they dodged.

"Your mine!" Jin shouted and slashed at him which Naruto dodged. He backflipped and cart wheeled out of range keeping away from him.

He didn't see Hamada though starting to cast hand symbols and the brooch she wore started to glow.

"Earthen Ice!" She shouted and suddenly to his surprise the grass beneath him turned to solid ice. He lost his footing and tripped and skidded and wounded up falling on his back. He looked up and saw Jin above leaping down below. In the nick of time he rolled out of the way.

His claws stabbed into the Ice and to Naruto's fortune got in too deep and left him stuck as he tried to pull them out. This gave him an opening to get up and he kicked him in the face and prepared to pummel him into submission.

He heard a sound behind him and turned and saw Hamada pointing the bracelets she wore at him. He then noticed that several small compartments in it opened and revealed several small arrow bolts. Pressing her hands together she fired ten right at him and he dodged one living a small cut on his face.

Studying her he saw that her body was covered in jewelry she was wearing and each one was probably capable of doing something like her brooch.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" Naruto shouted and created dozens of clones and sent them out trying to confuse her.

"Fool!" She shouted and doing Hand Symbols pointed her hand at him which had a ring on it. A beam of light shot out and the Bushin's all turned into different people, except for the real Naruto.

"What the?" Naruto said not understanding.

"You're not the first to try and use Bushin's to deceive me. I acquired this nifty trinket which changes their appearance so I know which one's the real you."

Naruto glared at her. "Deceive this!" He said and did hand symbols doing a Jutsu Iruka had also taught him.

Suddenly blue purplish flames outlined her entire body. The flames where superficial and unable to harm or burn the target.

Naruto was betting she didn't know that…

Hamada shrieked and patted and smacked at the flames trying to douse them. In her attempts to do so she never noticed Naruto charging at her until he was inches away.

Pow! His fist slammed right into her face knocking her backwards and onto the ground.

Naruto saw Jin still trying to break free and went to deal with him.

"So you're not the weakling I took you for." A voice said and he turned and saw the One eyed man. "You may have handled them but can you match up against Josui?" He asked and brought that large spiked club forward.

Naruto responded by pulling out two bones which took the shape of swords and brought them together connecting them.

"You have some tricks, but it won't save you." Josui said and rushed him and swung his club. Naruto seeing how big it was knew blocking it would be suicidal and got out of the way. The weapon slammed into the ground and left a deep crater. Josui grinned and pulled it up and swung it effortlessly at him which he dodged and saw it smash through a tree tearing it in half.

Naruto's jaw dropped as it smashed through it the same way an adult man would tear a leaf apart. Even with his added skeletal protection he had a few hits from that would turn his body into mush!

He had to fight a defensive battle, wait for the heavy weapon to take a toll on the man's arms before he fought back. Something as big as that club would take a lot out of a guy, even after a few swings. Goad him into doing multiple attacks and then take him down.

Naruto avoided the next swing. "Can't hit me can ya?" He taunted him smirking. "I thought you said you was tough." He said as he dodged the next one.

Again and again he did it, just keeping out of reach of his attacks and egging him on. After a few minutes he noticed Josui was starting to wear down and saw a bit of strain on his face. One more should do it…

He suddenly sensed a presence coming at him from behind. He leapt up out of the way in the nick of time as Jin having finally freed himself had charged him from behind with his claws.

"Damn!" He shouted having forgotten about him and he saw Hamada having recovered as well. He had forgotten all about them so he was so focused on Josui.

Josui brought his club up and smashed it down missing him. Jin charged and went to run him through and Naruto managed to deflect his attacks but was hit in the back by Hamada's bolts. Luckily they where too small to do any sufficient damage and he was protected from any serious damage.

Naruto dodged an attack and blocked and deflected, moving gracefully and skillfully avoiding all three attacks. He took some minor hits but nothing serious as the three where on him at all time. One on One he would be able to hold his own and outmatch them but Three on one he had to keep moving, had to stay in motion dodging their attacks and Jutsus.

Suddenly he noticed he was near where Sakura and Sasuke was at seeing her faintly. He looked and saw lurking down upon her nearby was those three ninjas from Sound from before. An idea sprung into his head thinking he could use them.

"Come and get me!" He said taunting the assassins and leapt up into the trees, they chased after them continuing to pursue him.

The Sound trio, Dosu Kinuta, Zaku Abumi, and Kin Tsuchi where preparing to launch an attack on the unconscious Sasuke and complete there mission. They had disabled most of the traps that had been set up and preparing to strike when suddenly a blond haired boy landed amongst them.

"What the?" Dosu shouted in shock as he had surprised them. Suddenly a small fire ball was fired at them and the group scattered.

"Who the hell did that?" Zaku shouted as Naruto seeing that his plan was working leapt down and dashed towards where Sakura was at.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura shouted in confusion seeing him running towards her. His body was covered in sweat and he panted when he got near her. "What did you do?"

Naruto only smiled and turned his head and saw Josui, Jin, and Hamada land on the ground.

"Nowhere to run this time." Josui said when suddenly he and the others where blasted from the side.

"You got some nerve trying to kill us like that!" Zaku said The Sound Genin angrily revealing himself.

Naruto smirked and whispered to Sakura. "Looks like the ones who where originally fighting me and the ones about to attack you are fight each other now."

"Stupid boy. You'll pay for that!" Jin said snarling and did hand symbols and summoning kunai fired them at him. Zaku thrusted his hands forward and fired out bursts of air from the holes in his palms dropping them in their tracks.

"Those who interfere in our mission to kill Sasuke will die as well." Dosu said him and Kin landing beside their teammate. His words caught Naruto's attention at that.

"Enough talk!" Hamada shouted and doing hand symbols her necklace glowed and sent another ball of fire at them, which The group dodged it.

"So you have some skill!" Kin shouted back and threw kunai at them which Josui deflected.

"Deal with them!" He ordered Jin and Hamada. "I'll take care of the boy." He said turning to face Naruto and started to walk towards them.

Naruto got into a fighting stance when suddenly a green blur appeared and kicked Josui.

"Ha Ha! The Green Beast strikes again!" The blur said speeding around and stopped in front of Sakura. "Fear not Sakura, I shall protect you this day." Rock Lee shouted making his intro.

"You gotta be kidding me." Naruto muttered at his unexpected arrival.

"Enough interruptions!" Josui snarled in fury the scarred man getting furious. His weapon then broke apart revealing a second smaller spiked club in the first. Taking it in his right hand and the first in his left he slammed them into the ground shaking it.

Lee got ready to face him when Naruto stopped him. "He's mine to face. Protect Sakura and Sasuke." He said and stepped forward.

Josui charged him and Naruto leapt out of the way leading him away from the others.

Sakura seeing she had to do something saw a nearby rope she had setup and the Sound nins and Mercenaries fighting grabbed it and pulled it activating the trap.

A pair of setup kunai launched themselves at them and one hit Jin in the shoulder. He pulled it out and unknowingly activated another trap by tripping across a hidden rope.

A large log out of nowhere fell down suddenly seemingly ready to crush them. All of them moved out of the way.

Except for Dosu who leapt up and revealing his device on his arm threw a punch which shattered it.

Suddenly when he landed on the ground he was incapable of moving, despite his efforts he found himself unable to move.

"Something's got a hold of me!" He exclaimed as he tried to break free.

"That'll hold him." A voice said and Sakura looked and saw in the bushes Team 10. Shikamaru Nara immobilizing him with his Kage Mane.

"Where's Sasuke-kun Forehead girl?" Ino asked.

"Who are these guys and why are they fighting?" Choji asked as well.

Jin dodged Kin's attacks and saw the new intruders. "Get out of here you fat slob or I'll gut you next!"

"What did you call ME?" Choji shouted stomping forward. "I'm BIG BONED!" He exclaimed. "Expansion Jutsu!" He shouted and his body enlarged itself and his arms and legs as well as his head sucked into a hole. "Meat Tank!" He shouted and rolled at him preparing to crush him and his partner.

Jin and Hamada moved out of the way and Choji unable to change direction started to head towards Dosu who was still trapped. His lone eye widened in horror as he would be crushed.

"Dosu!" Zaku shouted appearing in front of him and thrusted his air cutters forward. "100% Air 0% Sound!" He shouted changing the style of attack. Powerful bursts of air shot out of his arms stopping the boulder like Choji. Using all his power he kept him back.

However it came at a price as he felt the strain on his arms. "Damn it, feels like they are about to snap off. Kin grab him!" He shouted seeing as he couldn't do it much longer.

The long haired girl rushed forward and grabbing Dosu leapt and pulled him out of the way. Still unable to move but now out of Choji's path and that allowed Zaku to move as well.

_(They are working well together) _Sakura thought. _(Unlike us they aren't arguing or being dysfunctional.) _

"I can't do it any longer." Shikamaru said out of chakra dropping to a squat and released his hold on Dosu. Choji had also turned back to his regular self.

Around that time Naruto and Josui did battle a distance away as Naruto avoided his spiked clubs. The two battled pitting blade against mace.

"Drilling Bullets!" Naruto shouted and Josui blocked them with his weapons. Naruto slashed at him with his bone blade but Josui blocked it.

Josui brought his weapons overhead and smashed them into the ground causing a tremor. Naruto lost his footing but stayed upright from the shockwaves.

Josui bashed at him and Naruto avoided it as the two continued to fight. He had delibarelty led him here so the others wouldn't get hurt and that they wouldn't see him use his bloodline.

Naruto slashed at him and dodged his attacks. Josui swung at him as the two fought on each one determined to win.

"You're skill is good, it's been a while since I've enjoyed a good fight." Josui said to him. "But you die now!" He shouted and threw his clubs at him. Naruto not expecting it barely got to bring himself up to block them. The blows stunned him and lost his footing unable to absorb it the blunt force of the attack.

That give Josui the moment he needed to dash forward and retrieve his weapons. He slammed the first one across Naruto's stomach causing him to keel over in pain. He then used the second one right on Naruto's back knocking him to the ground. Naruto laid there not moving.

"Like all Leaf nins, too trusting and pathetic. Unlike the ones who gave me these scars and took my eye years ago." He said as he circled the boy who wasn't moving. "What was your dream? To become Hokage perhaps? Gain your clan's approval? What foolishness. Dreams are nothing more than foolish illusions that wind up killing the person who has them." He said to him. "Not going to talk back are you? Have you accepted death then?" He taunted him. "That man was a fool, what did he see in you that he perceived as dangerous? No matter a job's a job." He said and stopped in front of him.

"Allow me to end your misery. No one will mourn your passing." He said and lifted his heavier weapon overhead. "Farewell…"

He brought his weapon down crushing his head.

Or so he thought what would happen...

A hand shot up and caught it surprising him as it stopped in midair.

"What the?" Josui exclaimed in disbelief as suddenly a red aura started to form around Naruto. "What Jutsu is this!" He shouted not understanding.

The hand stopping his club suddenly grasped it and shattered it much to his shock as Naruto pulled himself up. Josui found himself face to face with a different boy.

Gone was the friendly blue eyes in place was a murderous red. The boy's teeth had been changed to resemble fangs and his hands had become more claw like. And the red aura around the boy was taking the shape of an animal, a fox it looked like.

The Kyuubi had awoken at long last…

Josui not understanding his peril swung his other Spike club thinking to bash his head in. To his shock and horror it crumbled on impact with the Aura surrounding the boy.

"You…will not mock my dream!" Naruto snarled at him and slugged him hard across the face knocking him to the ground. Josui felt at his skin and felt like it was burning from it. As if Naruto's body was made of fire.

Josui pulled himself up and threw a fist at him Naruto caught it and he cried out in pain and agony as Naruto slowly twisted it and the loud snapping sound of his wrist being broken

Several bones sprouted out of Naruto's chest and he began running forward forcing Josui to go backwards at a fast speed. Josui tried to stop but found himself unable too despite his efforts as Naruto pushed him back.

Naruto slammed him into a tree and his bones impaled him running him through as the man screamed in horror and pain as Naruto held him in place and skewered him.

Then he was dead…

Naruto retracted the bones into his chest and dropped the dead man. Slowly the fangs disappeared and his hands turned back to normal. His eyes though still remained red though.

"This is Kyuubi's power huh?" He said over what he just did.

Back at the other fight…

"Damn it, thanks to those idiots our chance to kill Sasuke's ruined!" Kin muttered under her breath as due to fighting with Jin and Hamada had hindered them. Even if they had defeated them there was still those other ninjas who would protect them.

"It's over!" Jin shouted preparing to end it when suddenly Rock Lee appeared in front of him.

"For you!" He shouted and dropped low and kicked him hard in the jaw sending him upwards. Lee then leapt up and removing his bandages ensnared him and went upside down. He then started to spin.

"Front Lotus!" He shouted and slammed into the ground sending a large amount of dust into the air and a deep crater.

Lee emerged from it heavily fatigued but Jin was out cold.

That left only Hamada and the kunoichi appeared ready to flee as Lee's teammates Neji and TenTen arrived as well.

Suddenly to all of them surprise each one felt a dark energy coming from the hideout. Sakura turned around and stepped back in shock at what she saw.

Slowly stepping out of the tree was Sasuke, a dark purple aura surrounding him and each one looked on in disbelief at what they saw. Black markings covered his entire body and his eyes where a murderous red. He staggered out of the tree and looked at himself.

"What the hell?" Dosu said as he looked on shock in his lone eye. Kin also had a look of horror on her face.

His teammate Zaku wasn't as intimidated. "Dosu, Kin, let's take him out now!" He shouted. "He's weak, he can barely stand, let's kill him!" He said and stepped forward.

"Zaku! Don't!" Dosu shouted

"Extreme Decapitating Airwaves!" He shouted and thrusting his palms forward fired a powerful burst right at Sasuke consuming him and the entire area. All of the Genins held on at the powerful force of the attack threatened to blow them all away.

"S-Sasuke!" Sakura shouted looking on as the attack went on for several seconds until finally it stopped.

When the dust cleared and the debris settled nothing was left and there was no sign of Sasuke.

Zaku smirked arrogantly. "There I told you he'd die."

"Oh?" A voice said and they all looked and saw Sasuke standing there.

"What?" Zaku shouted in disbelief. "No way! No one could avoid that attack!"

Sasuke did hand symbols. "Fire Style: Multi Fireball!" He said and fired several fireballs at him.

Zaku thrusted his arms forward and fired more gusts of wind to dispel them. Only to his surprise for shuriken to reveal themselves in them. He covered himself up as they passed at him leaving small cuts.

Creating the opening Sasuke who reappeared behind him and tripped him up. He then grabbed Zaku's arms and pulled back on them placing his foot on his back.

"Ahh!" Zaku shouted in pain as Sasuke pulled back on them.

"You seem quite proud of these modified arms, very attached to them." Sasuke said an evil grin on his face as he pulled on them.

"S-Stop!" Zaku shouted. "You'll break them!"

Sasuke only grinned as he pulled harder as the others watched in shock and horror.

"What happened to him?" Kin said fear in her voice as her and Dosu could only stare in horror at what he was doing. Too scared to try and save their teammate

A cracking sound could be heard as Sasuke began breaking his arms pulling back even harder and seemingly relishing in the pain he was causing. Zaku could only scream in pain as his shoulders where dislocated. Even then Sasuke didn't stop seeming fully intent on ripping his arms out of their sockets

"Is t-this. Is this cause of what that man did?" Sakura asked herself looking on.

"Sasuke!" A voice shouted and the Uchiha's attention was turned and he looked and saw Naruto walking towards them a sword in his hand. "Let him go." He commanded him. Sasuke glared at him. "You heard me, let him go." Naruto repeated and Sakura also noticed that his eyes where red as well.

Sasuke spat at him and let go of the Sound Nin's arms as Zaku fell to the ground in severe pain. He walked over towards Naruto and the two stared at one another for a long moment.

"Now I am the stronger." Sasuke said to him and the markings slowly receded on his body and his eyes turned back to normal.

Dosu retrieved Zaku's unconscious form and retreated along with Kin into the forest the Sound Nins departing from the area.

Naruto paid them no attention and looked around and saw that Hamada had fled as well. He saw Jin there still though and starting to come around on all fours.

He marched past Sasuke and the others and kicked him in the side.

"Who hired you?" He ordered him. Jin didn't respond and he kicked him again. "Answer me!" He shouted his tone far different from his usual voice. "Who hired you to kill me?"

"I don't know…" Jin said weakly looking up at him. "We where hired to kill you. The man didn't say his name, he just wanted you dead."

"You lie." Naruto said and pointed his sword at him.

"Please I beg you I'm telling the truth. He didn't say who he was or why he wanted you dead" He pleaded and reached inside his shirt and pulled out a scroll that wasn't what Team 7 needed. "Take my scroll, please take all you want just don't hurt me." He said to him.

Naruto glared at the wretched mercenary. "If I see you again I'll kill you. Get out of my sight." He said and take the scroll and tossed it near Lee's team.

"Oh thank you my master. May the heavens reward you for your kindness." Jin said bowing before him.

Naruto turned around to go back.

He was unaware of Jin reaching towards a secret dagger he had and preparing to stab him in the back.

In the blink of an eye Naruto turned around and decapitated the man. His blade cleanly slicing his head off of his body.

All the other Leaf Genin with the exception of Sasuke gasped outloud and looked on in shock at what had just happened as Naruto killed him with no hesistation.

Elsewhere, the lone survivor Hamada panted as she rested against the back of the tree she was behind. She had put a mile behind her having fled.

"Josui and Jin are dead. That just leaves me." She muttered in between pants. "Looks like I'll have to find some new comrades."

She allowed a smile to form on her face and reached into her cloak and pulled out the bag of coins they had been given. "This should allow me to quit being a mercenary for a while." She said with a laugh.

Suddenly she smelled smoke. Sniffing she realized it was coming from the bag she held. She opened it and her eyes widened in horror at what she saw.

Several lit explosive tags cleverly hidden in the bag of gold coins as well prepared to detonate.

The following explosion could be heard for several kilometers.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	15. Next stage

Next chapter of Blood is thicker than Bone. After fending off the would be assassins, Naruto and Team 7 still have to complete the Forest of Death in order to pass to the next round. Internal struggles in the forest and elsewhere however, reveals itself.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Why should we bother working with and aligning ourselves with someone the reputation of him?" The feminine boy dared to ask to the older vicious ninja.

The man ignored his words and continued walking, with him a purple haired boy he carried on his back. In the background was the aftermath of the attack the Kurosuki Family had made on a merchant wagon. Dead bodies littered the ground and the wagon had been stripped of all goods.

"A man with his reputation and character would only dispose of us Raiga-"

"Raiga-sama!" The former Swordsmen of Mist snarled and turned and glared at him. The boy on his back winced and tensed up at his angry tone.

Haku glared at him feeling complete and utter loathing for the man and his cruel methods. Raiga didn't even give the merchants a chance to surrender or give up. Just had his men swarm them and kill them all and take all the loot from it. Haku hadn't entered the fray refusing to lower himself to such senseless butchering in his eyes. Even the ones who survived where slowly tortured and executed. Haku was glad there weren't any women amongst the merchants.

"We're joining Orochimaru and this new Sound Village cause we are being offered much money. His henchmen have said he plans on attacking the Leaf Village in a month's time. We're to fight with them and burn it to the ground." Raiga said as he inspected the loot.

"Fighting Konoha would be suicide." Haku argued.

"Tch, didn't that weakling Zabuza die fighting those fools?" Raiga said bad mouthing his former Seven Swordsmen member. "Don't you want revenge since they killed him?" He said not understanding why the boy wasn't excited at the prospect of destroying and looting Konoha.

Haku didn't reply. Zabuza died at Wave he knew that and he was last fighting against the Leaf Nins

"No matter, he deserved death anyway." Raiga said and Haku glared at the swordsmen who walked away.

He felt as if his days serving the psychotic Swordsmen where coming to an end.

Elsewhere…

Naruto Uzumaki woke up with a start and immediately pulled out a small knife from his outfit made of Bone as he sat up. The blond haired boy breathed hard and glanced around as he examined their surroundings.

It was nighttime, he looked and saw his teammates. Sakura was sleeping peacefully whilst Sasuke seemed to have some problems as he saw the Uchiha place his hand on his neck subconsciously and rub it in his sleep. Letting out a sigh he the young Genin thought back to what happened as they where at a small campsite they had made to rest at.

It had been nearly two days since the incident. Ever since Sasuke got bitten by that man and the encounter with those mercenaries.

His hands, they where stained with blood. For the first time he had taken another person's life. Two lives in fact as he killed the first and decapitated the second one with no mercy.

_Flashback…_

"_Please take my scroll! Take anything you want just don't hurt me!" The wretched mercenary said to him as Naruto demanded to know who hired them._

_The blond took it and tossed it at Lee's team. "If I see you again, I'll kill you. Get out of my sight." He warned. The man bowed and thanked him, grateful for his mercy._

_As he turned around Jin revealed a hidden dagger and went to stab him._

_In the blink of an eye Naruto turned around and took his head off, cleanly slicing his head off his shoulders with his sword._

_The other Leaf Genin there gasped in shock at what had just happened with the exception of Sasuke. Not believing what they had just seen._

_Naruto retracted the sword back into his arm and turned and looked at them. He could already guess what they where thinking about as he noted the confused, somewhat scared looks on their faces._

The group hadn't talked much at all ever since that. Lee's team and the others had left going on their separate ways as the Exams where still going on. They hadn't seen them or any other team since then.

Sasuke had been slowed down at an considerable rate due to the wound he had received from being bitten. Yet somehow a strong burst of power had awakened from him as Naruto had seen him casually break the Sound Nin's arms and appear on the verge of ripping them off. Only his intervention had stopped Sasuke who had markings covering his body and his eyes now a blood red. The stare down between them afterwards as well.

Sighing he got up and quietly walked away from the site, leaving a clone in his place until he got back.

He looked up at the half moon that could be seen through the dense trees, staring at the large object. For a moment he felt as if something up there was calling out to him.

"Kyuubi…" He muttered as during his fight he had thought he was in a sewer like place and standing in front of him was a giant nine tailed fox leering at him from behind a cell.

Suddenly he sensed a presence and reacting on instinct a sharp bone came out of his arm and he fired it. A female gasp was heard and he saw a girl in green with long hair appear narrowly evading it.

"You?" He said as he recognized her, she was the Sound Kunoichi from before.

"Don't hurt me…" She pleaded with him. "I was just taking a walk. I didn't know you was close by." Kin Tsuchi said and he saw fear in her eyes.

"That makes two of us." He replied dryly. He looked at her and saw that she was troubled. "How's your teammate?"

"Zaku? His arms are broken in case you didn't notice." She replied. "Sasuke broke them and was ready to rip them off."

Naruto stared at her. "I figured that out. Why did you try and kill him?" He asked as he remembered seeing them poised to attack them until he had ruined their attempt.

"Why do you care?" She asked him.

"You don't try and kill someone unless you got a reason to." He said to her. "Why did you try to kill Sasuke?"

Kin looked at him unsure. "We where under orders to do so, we was given a mission to kill him during the Exams. But if I knew that he'd show that kind of power I would have never accepted it. Plus, when we first got it I thought if we succeeded I'd finally show everyone. That I'd get the respect I felt I deserved. That I'm a true kunoichi, not some weakling. That I…"

"Would finally be noticed and be accepted." Naruto finished and she looked at him surprised. "It's the same for me Kin."

Kin looked at him but soon a sneer appeared on her face. "Well what do you know what I've gone through? Looked down upon by everyone and treated like dirt by some self absorbed prima donna's who think the only thing I'm good for is cleaning their shoes!"

"Don't your parents love you?"

She turned around her back to him. "I never knew my parents. I'm…." She closed her eyes and a lone tear fell out of them. "I'm an illegitimate child. My mother had an affair and her husband who was a wealthy businessman had my father castrated and executed and me thrown in an orphanage."

Naruto raised his eyebrows at that not expecting it, no wonder she seemed so cold. (Hated because of her background, just like Haku.) He thought to himself

"You, who got to live in a place such as Konoha could never understand what it's like to be looked down upon as a child hated the day she was born. What it's like to be hated all your-"

"Yes I do understand." He said to her cutting her off. "I've been hated as well most of my life, I'm not an illegitimate child like you. But I've been looked at with disgust most of my life. I'm no stranger to being looked down upon." Kin turned and looked back at him a curiosity in her eyes at what he just said. "You have my empathy as I understand where you're coming from. I suppose it's the same with your teammates as well. I have no quarrel with any of you three but I will fight if you do attack us again. I have the same goal of proving myself just like you and many others, May you have good luck in the exams."

Naruto turned and headed back and the Oto Nin soon headed back as well.

In the morning…

Anko Mitarashi was finishing up her rounds. Today was the last day of the Stage. She was going to head to the tower soon but there was something that had been bothering her.

Ever since she discovered that faceless body she had been getting bad memories of what had happened before in her life. There was only one person she knew who could or would do something like that to another human being.

The person who had taught her, the person who had trained her, the one man in her life that had manipulated her and tossed her aside as if she was a broken tool. The man she hated with every fiber in her being.

Orochimaru…

Her teeth gritted in anger, remembering how he had used her. She reached towards her neck and through her purple hair a Seal similar to Sasuke's could be seen. The one he had given her when she had become Chunin. She would never forget and never forgive him for what he had done to her. Not even if she lived to be over a hundred.

If he was here, he was planning something she knew that, he would not have come back here, to the place he had abandoned unless he had something planned.

If she ever saw him again she doubted she'd be able to restrain herself from attacking him. He maybe a Sannin but she didn't give a damn, she would see him cut in two before her before he would ever get the chance to use and discard a person again.

Heading towards the tower the Jonins' thoughts where deep in the past.

Team 7 looked around the area, they needed a Heaven scroll and thus far they attempts to get it had been in vain. No such luck they had. It was now starting to get in the afternoon, if they didn't make it soon they would fail and be disqualified from the exams.

Sakura walked uneasily in between both Naruto and Sasuke. The group hadn't talked to each other very much. Not since what had happened and the incident afterwards. Sakura looked at both boys. Sasuke on her left and Naruto on her right.

(Sasuke, he's been inflicted with something.) She thought to herself staring at him. (He's become more agitated and ruthless. He broke that Sound Ninja's arms with no hesitation and seemed to enjoy what he was doing when he did it. While Naruto, who knew he had a bloodline?) She thought as well. (I never would've guessed that he had one as well. It's something to do with his bones by the look of it, and I never would've guessed he would kill someone.) Se thought as she remembered all that had happened. (All this time he kept it hidden. I wonder if that guy, Kimimaro? I wonder if he had something to do with it?)

She looked at both boys and noticed Sasuke reaching towards his neck. He had been doing that, reaching towards the Seal on his neck that had been given to him by that man biting him. She didn't know what it was but it put him in pain but also seemed to give him power as well. But at what price?

His own life?

Suddenly they stopped and Sakura stopped as well noticing it.

"We're not alone…" Naruto said outloud to them as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck standing up.

Sakura looked around trying to detect what they had seen as both seemed ready. Was it those Sound Ninjas again? They had said they where meant to kill Sasuke.

"They expected us to come this far." Sasuke said as well as his eyes narrowed.

Suddenly from behind them a group of ninja charged them. Both boys dodged their attacks easily but Sakura wasn't able to dodge as skillfully and narrowly avoiding getting hit.

Suddenly the three ninjas who appeared to be from Amegakure did hand seals and dozens of copies appeared. They swarmed around the entire area and disappeared into the trees and woods trying to confuse them. Sakura looked around trying to discover the real ones but wasn't able too. She nearly panicked but saw both Naruto and Sasuke keeping calm and focused. Knowing she had to follow their example she steadied herself.

Sasuke avoided their attacks able to distinguish real from fake and concentrating his attacks blocked the real attacker's blows despite his attempt to confuse him.

Naruto pulled out two bone knives and threw them into a copy which exploded he then did hand symobls and activated his Kage Bushin to deal with them and confuse them. He then noticed one of them was lurking in the back and did hand symbols.

Like in his earlier fight before, flames engulfed the ninja as he was the real one. The ninja panicked and tried to bat away at the flames unaware that they was fake.

"Sakura now!" Naruto shouted and the Ninja's eyes widened as suddenly Sakura charged him and throwing all her might and using her chakra hit him in the jaw with a powerful punch knocking him into a tree and sending him unconscious.

Sasuke avoided his opponent's attacks but felt a throb of pain enter him and he grasped at his neck. His enemy attacked him forcing him on the defensive. Suddenly marking's appeared on Sasuke's face and his eyes turned red and he gained power and blocking his attacks drove him back.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball!" Sasuke shouted and inhaling fired a large fireball at him which hit him in the chest and knocked him out.

The rest of the clones disappeared and he reached over and pulled out a scroll from him. He smirked seeing it was the one they needed. "Let's go…" He ordered Naruto and Sakura as it appeared the third had fled. "We have what we need." He said and began walking away.

Naruto glared at him and Sakura began to walk after him.

Suddenly a loud cry was heard and the third ninja emerged and appeared ready to attack and run Sakura through with a blade. She gasped out loud in horror and tried to defend herself by covering up.

To her surprise the blow never landed. She opened her eyes and saw Naruto using speed she never knew he had was in front of her grasping the ninja's arm the weapon just inches away from running her through. Naruto glared at the stunned ninja and she saw he had a Kanabo like weapon in hand.

(Did he? Did he create that out of his bones?)

"Enough…" Naruto said and slammed the weapon into the Rain ninja's stomach. The ninja keeled over in pain. Naruto then dropped low and kicked him hard into the jaw sending him upward into the air.

Sasuke looked on remembering how Lee had done the same thing.

Naruto leapt upwards and over him and placed his hands on his shoulders and did a handstand on top of him.

"Dance of The Falling Star!" Naruto shouted and doing one of the first moves that Kimimaro had taught him slammed his knees right into his face sending him crashing down into the ground and knocking him out.

Naruto landed on the ground skillfully and Sakura could only look on in shock.

"If you're done showing off, let's go." Sasuke said to him. "We're on a time limit." He said and walked ahead.

Naruto scoffed at him and Team 7 continued on their way, now able to continue. The threesome went and soon saw the tower that they was to head to in order to pass. Going as quick as they could they came upon the entrance to it. A ninja appearing granted their access after revealing the two scrolls to him and revealed a secret doorway.

The group walked in having just made it. After walking around they where surprised to see their sensei poof right in front of them.

"Huh, and you give me trouble about being late." He said good naturedly to them smiling underneath his mask. "I'm happy you all three are here now. The exams will-" He then stopped and noticed Sasuke reaching towards his neck. "Sasuke what's wrong?"

"Nothing…" He said to him but Kakashi stepped forward and looked at him. His lone eye widened when he saw the seal.

(No. It can't be. Not a Cursed Seal!) He thought to himself as there was just one man who could give those kind of seals to another person. (We have a Snake in our midst now.)

"Sensei?" Sakura asked him when there was an announcement that all who had passed to report.

"…Go with the others, I'll see you soon." He said to them.

(Please if there is any Gods listening, do not let that be what I think it is.) He thought to himself as Team 7 went on ahead.

The group looked around and saw six other teams there as well. There was Team 10 who had Ino and Sakura argue as always. Team 8, the team he had seen earlier in the exams of Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. There was also Kabuto's team as well, along with Rock Lee's team as well.

He noticed that the Sound Trio team was there as well, the group keeping to themselves as Zaku Abumi had his arms in slings and bandages. Kin noticed him but didn't say anything. Also there was the Sand team that consisted of the siblings. Naruto looked over at Gaara and once again felt that ominous presence coming from them.

The teams where lead to an arena of sorts that had stairs and stands. Standing there was their sensei's as well. Naruto looking over saw the Sound Jonin and for some odd reason, could feel nothing but bad things from him. Almost as if the same thing he felt when he fought that Grass Nin in the forest.

The Sound Jonin looking over at the ninja's smirked in amusement upon seeing Sasuke and them. What a delightful surprise to see them advance. He licked his lips eagerly, desiring to put the next phase of his plan into action.

Sarutobi appeared and the old man looked down upon them and gave a speech to them. Praising them for passing the Forest of Death and telling them they was one step closer to becoming Chunin. But to remember the purpose of the exams being to promote goodwill between the countries and villages.

After his speech a Jonin stepped forward. "I am Hayate, I shall be the proctor of the next stage. I am afraid there are too many of you, for that we must cut the numbers in half."

"What you can't do that!" Ino protested outloud and Shikamaru rolled his eyes at her outburst.

"We shall have randomly drawn one on one fights to see who goes to the third stage. If you feel you cannot continue please say so now." He said to them ignoring the blonde.

A hand went up and Kabuto exited himself from the Exams. Naruto watched him go wondering just why he dropped out all of a sudden.

"Now then, let us decide the first match." Hayate announced. The screen flashed through several names and for several tense seconds the group watched on wondering who would be selected first.

After what seemed like an eternality the screen stopped on two names.

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Akado Yoroi

Sasuke grunted and he and his opponent stepped forward. Everyone else headed up to the stands to watch on.

Hayate ordered them to begin and Sasuke attempted to take Yoroi down and make him submit. However Yoroi grabbed him with his hand and with a aura surrounding it began to inflict pain on Sasuke.

"He's stealing his chakra." Kakashi said looking on with the rest.

Yoroi stood up and placed his hand on Sasuke's head and continued to drain him of his chakra seemingly draining Sasuke of all his energy and power.

Sasuke in last burst of energy managed to throw him off of him and gasped and panted hard and reached towards his neck. He looked up to the stands and saw Naruto looking down on him. His eyes narrowed at him as the two rivals stared at one another.

(He thinks it's me he's fighting right now) Naruto thought to himself imagining his thoughts.

Yoroi charged him prepared to deliver a finishing blow but Sasuke ducked low and drilled him hard in the face with a kick sending him upwards into the air which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

(Oh C'mon, now he's stealing my move as well?) He thought in disbelief as Sasuke performed a move called the Shishi Rendan on Yoroi knocking him out. Sasuke declared himself the winner before collapsing to his knees as Hayate announced him the victor.

Kakashi headed down towards him and went to check on him. He told Sasuke that he was going to be taken to get checked on, despite Sasuke's reluctance to do so took the boy to be tended too.

Naruto watched them go and notice the Sound Jonin disappeared as well as the next round was about to begin.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	16. A Secret Revealed?

Next chapter of Blood is Thicker than Bone. As the preliminaries continue, Naruto prepares himself mentally for his next challenge that he must face in order to advance as a secret is revealed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Laying down on the bed with an oxygen mask covering his face Kimimaro breathed in the fresh air as it entered his weakened lungs. The Kaguya let out a weak cough as he stared mindlessly up at the ceiling of the room.

Looking on from the doorway unseen by him was Tayuya, the redhead shook her head as she watched what was happening and the machines he was strapped to, giving him medicine to keep him alive.

"A regular slob would've given up and died long ago," She mused thinking about his state. "This guy's still alive and operating under his own strength. As if he's refusing to die." She said to herself as she watched him remove the mask from his face.

"Why though? He's got nothing to live for. Orochimaru-sama is planning on using that Sasuke punk as his next body from what I've heard him say. Kimimaro's not much use to him now, yet still he keeps going. Damn stubborn idiot…" She muttered to herself thinking he was refusing to die even though he had nothing to live for. His will to live had to be admired though. Right now she'd guess he was only at about twenty five percent of his full strength, but that was probably still strong enough to kill her and very many other people before he succumbed. She remembered the scene at Wave when she came across him with dozens of dead bodies around him

The redhead exited the room, right now Orochimaru had to have planted the cursed seal on Sasuke Uchiha by now during the exams taking place in Konoha which they where due to attack in time. She knew he had sent the Sound Trio, basically as nothing more than guinea pigs that would get slaughtered. Although she followed her master loyally and without question, she didn't exactly approve of throwing away lives.

Orochimaru had spent countless hours telling her and the others how much he desired to create the ultimate body, to create the a body that would have no fear of death or any weaknesses. With Kimimaro incapacitated he now set his eyes on Sasuke and The Sharingan.

"If our deal with those Sand bastards works, Konoha should be destroyed in a month's time." She muttered walking through the empty hallway. "Those Kurosuki thugs should be working with us as well, that Raiga guy makes Sakon look sane." She said to herself and she looked outside the window at the scenery. Otogakure wasn't exactly the kind of place you'd take a person for a date that was for certain, then again the reason Orochimaru managed to become its ruler, the former land of Rice, was that he had duped the people here into believing he would improve their lives.

(What was with that blonde kid though? Back in Wave he seemed to be talking with that idiot the most it seemed like, I knew I shouldn't have spoken up back there.) She thought remembering the blonde, she couldn't recall his name, though Kimimaro seemed to have an interest in him. She didn't know what it was and she was curious as to why he had a interest in a boy from the Leaf Village. She guessed that's where he was heading to whenever he went off. A small part of her believed he was out scouting the village looking for weak points in it but she doubted he would bother himself with something like that.

Plus he seemed hesitant and reluctant to take part in the attack, though she doubted he'd take part in it at his current condition. He was suppose to lead the attack whilst Orochimaru-sama killed the old man. Just what was it with him and Konoha?

(Hmph, maybe I should look at the Leaf village and spy on that kid myself before we attack it.) She thought to herself.

She looked out the window and saw that their new allies, the Kurosuki Family lead by Raiga had arrived.

Back at the exams…

"The winner is, TenTen!" The Proctor Hayate announced giving the victory to the bun haired girl.

"Yatai!" TenTen shouted thrusting her fist up in the air in excitement over her advancing and her sensei and Rock Lee cheered her on.

That was the end of the fourth match so far and TenTen had defeated Kabuto's other partner Misumi. Using her weapons to keep out of his grip and taking him down with them.

In the second match Gaara's sister and comrade Temari had went up against Kiba Inuzuka. Temari had won using her fan to create gusts of wind and used them to slam both Kiba and his dog Akamaru into the wall knocking them out. The third match was between Dosu Kinuta and Choji Akimichi, Dosu had won that bout easily, trapping Choji in his Meat Tank form in the wall and then using his Melody Arm to take him out.

TenTen headed back up into the stands as Misumi was carted out, feeling good about herself with her win. After that humiliating defeat at the hands of that white haired ninja, she had been embarrassed that she had been defeated so easily by him and needed a strong showing in the exams to redeem herself and her reputation.

Watching on from the stands Naruto looked on with his arms crossed across his chest as he was scanning the opposition he would potentially have to face in the preliminaries; There was the Hyuga cousins, Rock Lee, Kin and Zaku The two remaining Sound Nins. Sakura, Shikamaru and Ino, Shino, and of course the Sand group including Gaara.

The next fight was then selected.

Sakura Haruno vs. Kin Tsuchi

"Well, it's my turn." Sakura said a bit nervous. Taking a few deep breaths she steadied herself and made her way down to the arena.

Glaring at her from across was the Sound Kunoichi making her way down, The two stopped at the middle as they prepared to fight.

Elsewhere…

"Cursed Sealing!" Kakashi shouted and finishing doing hand symbols planted his hand down on a shirtless Sasuke near the cursed seal. Sasuke let out a scream of pain as the markings Kakashi had drawn across the room went up across his body and into the seal. The Uchiha continued to yell.

"This will suppress the Seal on your body and prevent it from taking hold of you." Kakashi explained. "So that you can remain control of yourself and not let it take a hold of you. However, the temptation to use the Cursed Seal will be strong and if you falter even for a second, it will consume you." He said to him as it went on. Soon the Jutsu was finished and Sasuke collapsed.

Kakashi let out a sigh of relief over that, thankfully Sasuke won't be tempted to use it. "Out cold eh? I guess even you have your limits." He said as he looked down at Sasuke's body.

"Then you must unlock their greater limits if previous limits have been reached." A voice said and Kakashi's eye widened and he slowly turned around as he saw the outline of a figure.

"You…" Kakashi said as he glared at the man who came into view. The man wore a Sound hitai-ate and a Jonin vest and had an amused smile on his face as he stepped forward.

"Orochimaru…" Kakashi said and the Snake Sannin smiled revealing his snake like fangs.

"It's been a long time hasn't it, Copy Nin Kakashi?"

Kin and Sakura where fighting and thus far The Sound Nin was winning, Sakura dodged her attacks the best she could as she avoided her shuriken and kunai.

Sakura threw Kunai at her but Kin cancelled them out with her Senbon. She threw more at her and hit her in the arm and grinned and reveled hidden wires

"What the?" Sakura said feeling a ringing in her head and she looked and saw bells on the senbon. The continued to ring and she felt a painful throb enter her head. She looked around and saw to her shock that dozens of Kin had appeared in front of her.

"With this, I can use my Genjutsu enabling me to create multiple copies of myself," Kin said as all of them spoke at once. Don't you know and have figured out what bells can do to a person who hears them for too long? They can rapture and destroy the ear drum and cause internal bleeding, even death if too much damage is done."

Sakura heard another ring from it and another throb of pain as she held her head feeling the pain.

"What is your game? Why are you here?" Kakashi asked Orochimaru as he stood in front of a defensive stance in front of Sasuke.

"You see this Sound Village that caught everyone's attention at the beginning of the exams?" Orochimaru responded with a chuckle. "It happens to belong to me, I created it by becoming the new ruler of Rice." He explained with a smile surprising Kakashi. "As for why I'm here, you know what I want…" He said and looked past him.

Kakashi eye narrowed and he got into a defensive stance. "I don't care that you're a Sannin Orochimaru, if you even think about taking Sasuke, I'll end your life this day." He warned and Orochimaru looked at him amused at his threat.

"Why afraid I'd take the Sharingan? I must admit I have a weakness for rare bloodlines to have as my own." He said with a chuckle. "You have it yourself, I'm jealous that you was able to get it when your friend sacrificed himself."

Kakashi glared at him and reached towards his covered eye.

Back at the fight Sakura feel to one knee feeling another throb of pain.

"You should've spent more time improving yourself than combing your hair!" Kin taunted her mockingly. "If you had you wouldn't be in this position!" She said to her.

Sakura felt another loud ring and for a moment thought she felt blood start to seep out of her ear. She was ready to give up…

But then, a loud voice shouted in her mind.

"_FIGHT!"_

The voice shouted at her. Hearing it and knowing she couldn't give up, not now she stood up and grasped the Senbon stuck in her arm. With a loud cry she ripped it out surprising everyone as the Genjutsu Kin casted went away no longer having effect.

Sakura then charged her and slugged her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her. She kicked her in the stomach and punched her across the face knocking her to the ground.

Kin leapt up and threw Senbon at her but Sakura dodged them. Kin did hand symbols and prepared a Jutsu.

"Sound Bullets No Jutsu!" She shouted and fired the attack at her, Sakura dodged it by doing the Kawarami. Sakura charged her by Kin countered by doing a kawarami of her own.

Kin glared at her and decided it was time to finish this.

"I'm surprised you're here protecting Sasuke," Orochimaru said to him. "You know under my tutelage he could in fact achieve his goal than he would under you."

Kakashi didn't say anything in response as he glared at him.

"I have big plans, involving both Sasuke and Konoha." He said with a smirk.

"Is this all just a game to you?" Kakashi asked him who cackled.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. A pawn like yourself of the Leaf is no use to me, but then again I suppose even pawns like the ones I have in the exams have their use but even then only a limited use. Sacrifices are afterall essential in this game!" He said with an evil look in his eyes.

Sakura charged Kin who disappeared and reaching into her pocket threw Senbon at her from behind in her unprotected legs pierching her skin. Sakura flinched and reached down and pulled them out before she could try activating her Genjutsu again. To her surprsie they didn't have bells on them and they felt different.

Suddenly she felt her strength sapping away and she cried out. "W-What's going on?" She said feeling herself weakening.

Kin smirked at her, her hand on her waist and brought up more Senbon and threw them and hit her in the arm and Sakura felt her lose even more strength.

"A ninja, especially a Kunoichi, should always know the benefits of Poison." She said to her and brought up more Senbon. "I've laced some of my Senbon with them, anything they hit they will sap the strength out of until they are temporary paralyzed, perfect for interrogation and capturing. A very effective type of poison that only grows off of plants found in Otogakure." She said and threw more hitting her in the other arm. Sakura tried to throw a punch at her but found herself unable to do even that.

"Damn it," Sakura said as Kin casually walked towards her a arrogant smirk on her face. Sakura tried to stand and face her, trying to gather her last amounts of strength but there was none left. She should've known to expect poison in the exams.

"Now to finish this." Kin said and Sakura braced herself finding herself losing consciousness. Kin leaned forward and taking a deep breath blew on her forehead, the force of it knocking the staggering girl down to the ground, the ultimate insult to her more than anything. "Try and improve yourself, then maybe you might actually be worth my time." She said as Sakura glared at her from the ground no longer able to move.

"The winner is Kin Tsuchi," Hayate announced as Sakura could no longer continue the fight. A group of men came to Sakura and put her on the stretcher telling her that they would administer the antidote and get it out of her system.

"Hmmm, so guess that's it." Naruto mused as he was now by himself as she was taken out of the arena. "Well soon it'll be my turn, no more secrets now." He said to himself. It was time to reveal it to everyone.

"By the way Kakashi," Orochimaru said to him in a light tone of voice as if finding their conflict uninteresting. "What do you think of the Vessel?"

Kakashi looked at him confused but then realized what he was talking about. "Naruto? What, do you have him in your wretched sights as well."

Orochimaru chuckled amused. "You're even more blind than I thought fool! But then again I myself was caught off a bit when I saw him." He said with a smirk. "The boy, he intrigues me, though I doubt I could get him to come over to my side. But nonetheless he's been hiding something from you all, something I'm sure that war hawk Danzo would be pleased to know."

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked him not understanding. Secret? What was he talking about.

"I shouldn't waste my words on a fool, after all I am a genius and a cut above the rest of you." Orochimaru said smugly. "I just found it interesting that if you, Sarutobi, and the rest of those Council fools knew what he possessed, well let's say Konoha would have a lot of women lined up to bear his children and be able create a small army in ten years. Then again maybe not, after all not all Uzumaki's had it." He said with a shrug and turned to leave.

"Wait! What are you saying? Answer me!" Kakashi demanded.

Orochimaru only turned his head and uttered three words.

"Dead Bone Pulse." He said and vanished into shadows leaving the confused Jonin there.

Later as the fights went on, Naruto looked on as Zaku Abumi was carted out having been defeated by Shikamaru Nara. Shino Aburame and Neji Hyuga had advanced having defeated Ino Yamanaka, Ino forfeiting the moment she saw Shino's insects and causing her squad mates to face fault and Hinata Hyuga, in Neji's case nearly brutalizing his cousin. It was down to the last four. Whoever wasn't selected would fight in the final round.

The screen flashed through names again and then stopped at two names.

Kankuro vs. Naruto Uzumaki.

(It's about time.) Naruto thought to himself and leaped over the rail and landed on the floor. He looked up and saw that Kakashi had appeared as well. He was about to say something to him but stopped as Naruto made his way forward.

"Have I got a bone to pick with you." Kankuro said to him as each made it to the center. "I remember that stunt you pulled before the exams."

"No kids around this time for you to pick on," Naruto said to him and noticed the bundle on his back. "Let's see you fight someone who's not intimidated by a piece of trash such as yourself."

"You're going to be dead after I'm done with you." Kankuro said snarling at him.

"Bring it…" Naruto responded as they prepared to do battle.

A/N: That's it for this chapter, review please.


	17. Of Wood and Bone

Next chapter of Blood is Thicker than Bone. Naruto battles Kankuro and the next stage of the exams is revealed as preparations are made.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Begin!" Hayate Gekko shouted

Naruto charged Kankuro who went to take a swipe at him. Naruto dodged it easily and grabbed him by the arm and judo tossed him to the ground, this also knocked the bundle the Suna Nin wore off of his back. Naruto brought his foot up and went to slam it against his face but Kankuro rolled out of the way. The black wearing ninja got up and threw kunai at him which Naruto easily dodged, Naruto threw kunai at his own and his opponent covered up and cuts where made on his outfit. Naruto then charged him and leaping up dropkicked him right in the chest sending him sprawling to the floor. Landing on his feet Naruto casually brought his arms across his chest in a bored manner.

"Your Taijutsu's worse than a infant's." He taunted Kankuro who glared at him. "Nice makeup your wearing, did you borrow it from your sister?" He added taunting his face paint.

"Why you…" Kankuro growled under his breath at his taunts.

Kakashi looking on knew Naruto was deliberately getting under his skin.

"If your opponent is short tempered, seek to anger him." He muttered as that was one of the many lessons found in Sun Tzu's The Art of War, which Naruto had been reading. He looked and saw that Sakura was hastily making her way up, the poison out of her system now. The pink haired girl stopped beside him and looked on at the fight that was going on. The two watching as the fight commenced.

Naruto charged Kankuro and attacked him, overwhelming him as Kankuro was no match for him in hand to hand combat.

Naruto dodged a poorly aimed kick and slugged him in the stomach and nailed him in the head with a spin kick. Kankuro rolled across the ground and picked himself up wiping his face.

"Ready to give up?" Naruto said to him.

"Tch, you're really pushing it punk." He said to him. His bundle he had carried that was knocked off him was across the room. Naruto stood in his path keeping him from getting to it. "You'll be lucky to have a pulse after I'm done with you." He said glaring at Naruto.

Naruto charged him and doing hand symbols created a bushin and the two charged him, Kankuro swiped at the one he thought was real on the left but missed and Naruto took that opening and slammed his elbow into him and then leapt up and kicked him across the face again sending Kankuro down. Kankuro tried to get up but Naruto was behind him in an instant and applied a chokehold from behind and wrapped his legs around his lower body keeping him from moving.

"Most superb!" Might Gai applauded from the stands watching on. "Lee, took a good look at this young man, he maybe a rival for you one day soon." He said to his student and Rock Lee nodded.

Kankuro grunted as he tried to fight Naruto off. "Give up, don't make me cut off all your oxygen." Naruto said to him.

"You think I'm gonna lose to something like this?" Kankuro said to him in between grunts. "I don't think so…"

Suddenly his face cracked apart surprising Naruto. "If you're done fooling around, I'll finish this!" He shouted and suddenly roped appeared from him and ensnared Naruto around his stomach binding him and trapping. The Suna Nin's features cracked and broke apart to turn into a scarecrow like object made of wood that stared Naruto in the face.

From the bundle a hand stuck out and pulling the wrap unwrapped itself to be Kankuro who was hiding under there the entire time and had chakra wires coming from his hands controlling the.

"A puppet user!" Sakura exclaimed as she had heard about these type of Ninjas. They were very rare as puppetry was a difficult skill to master but they where extremely dangerous from what she had read.

"How stupid could you get?" Kankuro taunted smugly as his puppet squeezed Naruto. "All this time you didn't think I had something planned, I fought idiots like yourself plenty of times before and the look on their faces when I reveal Karasu I always enjoy." He said as he added more pressure and his puppet squeezed Naruto's ribcage.

Naruto grunted in pain as he struggled to break free. "How about I have him crush all the bones in your body and break you in half?" The Suna Ninja said taunting him.

Naruto suddenly chuckled unexpectedly surprising him.

"Not bad, but I already knew you was a Puppet user after I saw you the first time." He said to them all. "I could tell by looking at your hands and the bundle on your back you was no ordinary ninja. However neither am I."

Kankuro stared at him confused not understanding.

"Now if you excuse me, it's time I break free and get serious."

Suddenly to the shock of all watching, three bone like swords sprouted out of both his left and right arms and cut threw the ropes binding him.

"What the?" Kankuro shouted turning around in shock as Naruto broke free of Karasu.

Stunned looks appeared on many of the faces of the Genins and the Jonins watching on at what just happened as they saw Naruto's bones sticking out of his body. The bones went back inside his body and except for two and Naruto pulled them out and connected them both at the hilt and twirled them.

"What? How could, what's going on?" Kankuro shouted at him never seeing anything like this before.

Naruto looked at him and saw that all attetnion was on him, he only smiled and answered.

"Shikotsumyaku, bloodline and Kekkai Genkai of the Uzumaki Clan."

"Kekkai Genkai?" Kakashi exclaimed in shock and suddenly remembered Orochimaru's last words. "Dead Bone Pulse…Shikotsumyaku." He muttered to himself. "But how? Only the now extinct Kaguya clan could pull that off, unless…" His voice trailed off as he thought of a red headed woman who was the Fourth's wife.

With Naruto's announcement of his Bloodline all onlookers from Konoha to Oto from Suna, had shocked looks on their faces except for Gaara, The red haired boy in fact was now looking on with interest for the very first time since the exams began

Kankuro regained his composure. "I don't know what this Shiko whatever is nor do I care. I'll still break you in half!" He shouted and using his chakra stings fired a dart at Naruto filled with poison, Naruto deflected the aerial weapon with his swords.

"Dance of Spikes!" He shouted and spinning around fired a series of bones from his arms which hit Karasu and stuck themselves in there.

"How's he doing it?" Lee asked looking on with TenTen and turned to Neji. "See how he's doing it!" He said to him, if anyone could see how it would be him with the Hyuga Eyes.

"Right," Neji responded and activated his Byakugan. What he saw surprised even him. "His bones, they are regenerating, as if self healing. When he pulls one out another grows itself in his body. I've…I've never seen anything like this, not even from the Aburame Ninja." He said as he was stunned by what he saw. His words shocked his team and Sensei as it was rare to find him unnerved.

"So…he had something hidden this entire time." Dosu Kinuta commented looking on with Kin at his side.

Kankuro fired multiple darts from Karasu at Naruto who spun his weapon and deflected them, not a one hitting his body.

"Using his bones as weapons?" Ino Yamanaka said looking on. "That's just creepy!"

Naruto evaded the attacks and pulled down his shirt. "Dance of The Carmelita!" He shouted and bones shot out of his chest and back and he began spinning, a buzz saw of death and slashed at Karasu knocking off one of the multiple weapons he had. He stopped and the bones returned to his body and he pulled his shirt back on.

(Damn it!) Kankuro said in his thoughts. (Who would've thought this idiot would've had a secret bloodline and one that can neutralize most of Karasu's attacks? I don't wanna use everything, I wanna save it for later in the exams without anyone knowing what they are! But unless I get a lucky shot in, I'll have to use his more dangerous attacks!) Using his chakra strings he then fired a set of spinning blades from his puppet's chest at Naruto who dodged them.

"I think it's time I finish this." Naruto said and pulled out a scroll, doing a jutsu a small jar appeared in his hands. He then charged and threw it at Kankuro who quickly had Karasu move in front of him and take the hit. The Jar shattered on impact spraying its contents all over the puppet.

"What the? That was your finishing move?" Kankuro said in disbelief as he thought it was nothing but then smelled something in the air.

His eyes widened as he recognized the smell. "Oil?" He said and looked and saw that Karasu had it all over it.

He then looked ahead and he looked on in horror at what Naruto was holding. In his hands drawn back and ready to fire was a bow and arrow, the same one he had gotten the other day.

And the arrow was lit and on fire…

(SHIT!)

Naruto fired the arrow and it hit Karasu in the chest. Mixing in with the oil the Puppet was set ablaze being covered in flames around it's body and burning it to cinders. Kankuro watched on it horror at what was happening to his creation.

"Fire burns wood." Naruto said to him matter of factly.

"No! This can't be happening!" Kankuro shouted and quickly using his chakra strings activated one last move before it would be destroyed.

In a secret compartment in it, Water was let out and it doused the flames on its body, soaking them as eventually the fire was put out but with Karasu damaged severely.

Kankuro breathed hard as that was a close one. But he had forgotten about his opponent…

Naruto appeared in front of him with great speed and dropping low kicked Kankuro hard right in the Jaw sending him up into the air. Naruto then leapt up after him and placed his hands on his shoulders and performed a hand stand on top of him.

"Your dream of becoming Chunin ends here," He said to him. "Dance of the Falling Star!"

He slammed his knees into Kankuro's skull and knocked him down to the ground crashing on the floor and sending dust up in the air.

Naruto landed on the ground and waited for the dust to clear.

When it did, it revealed Kankuro unconscious and defeated.

"The winner is, Naruto Uzumaki!" Hayate announced giving the match to him.

Naruto smiled but noticed the looks he was being given from the others. Looks of shock and disbelief where being aimed at him, some of mistrust as well.

He shrugged his shoulders and went to go up to the stands.

Let them look…

Elsewhere… a pale skinned man wearing a jonin vest and Sound Hitai-ate leaned against the wall looking at the scenery with a amused look on his face. With him was a young man kneeling before him.

"The birds, they are singing, harkening the arrival of the next stage of the Chunin Exams." He said with a grin as he listened.

"Yes, the following month should be most interesting Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto Yakushi said to him.

Orochimaru grinned even more revealing his teeth. "What a day that shall be, the day I crush the Leaf once and for all."

"With our alliance with Suna and your new allies with Raiga Kurosuki we should have enough manpower to destroy Konoha." Kabuto said to him.

"KuKuKu, yes indeed we should. But there is something of utmost importance I must deal with. It involves one brat by name of Naruto Uzumaki."

"Him? Hatake Kakashi's other student? He's of no threat." Kabuto said not understanding.

"He appears to be but don't let that fool's look deceive you, he has Shikotsumyaku." Orochimaru said with a hiss.

That surprised the spy and his eyes widened. "Shikotsumyaku? Kimimaro's bloodline?"

"Yes, that's the one. That boy, of all people he possesses it. How could I have been so foolish to forget about his clan's ability. They where related to the Kaguya clan the Uzumaki was and some of them could use it. He and Kimimaro are the last two users."

"If not for the Kyuubi within him he could be your next vessel since Kimimaro is ill."

Orochimaru let out a low growl. "Yes, an unfortunate case, " He muttered. "But no matter, I won't have him getting involved with my plans, he may prove even more dangerous and powerful than Kimimaro if given the opportunity."

"Shall I deal with him?" Kabuto asked him.

"No…I have a different task for you." Orochimaru said to him and he listened up.

"Sasuke Uchiha is currently being tended to at the hospital. He is under guard by ANBU no doubt, but if a person is skillful and careful enough I suppose he could sneak in to his room and take him away. Perhaps even kill him…"

"I see, I shall go there soon enough." Kabuto said and stood up and turned and left.

Orochimaru only watched him leave and let out a low chuckle as if finding the entire thing an amusing joke.

Back at the preliminaries, the final fight had ended and Gaara of the Sand had emerged victorious, defeating Rock Lee in Brutal Fashion. The student of Might Gai used every technique he had and opened his inner gates, but in the end it was not enough as he could not get past Gaara's impenetrable defense that he used with his sand. Lee was laid on the stretcher badly injured with a weeping Gai by his side, quit possibly never able to walk again. But even then, Gaara himself appeared exhausted as if driven beyond his limit

Those who had won earlier in the preliminaries where announced to come down.

"First of all, congrats to all who passed this round." Hayate started to say to them. "You have made it to the third round of the Chunin Exams. In one month's time you shall fight again. During that time period you must train and perfect new techniques as you will each fight a adversary." He said to them and let out a cough. "Now then each of you shall come up and select a number and be paired against another person who you will fight in that time period.

One by one, the group came up and each selected a number, since Sasuke wasn't there, Kakashi picked for him.

After all ten had done so the matches where as followed.

Kin Tsuchi vs. TenTen

Shikamaru Nara vs. Temari

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuga

Dosu Kinuta vs. Shino Aburame

And Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara

" You shall all meet in one month. Good luck to you all." Hayate said to them.

Naruto sensed a pair of eyes watching him and he turned his head and saw Neji walk towards him.

"I don't know what it is or how exactly you use this Shikotsumyaku but it won't aid you." He said to him. "Your fate will be the same as Hinata's, defeated at my hands. Nothing can stop Fate. Nothing can stand against my Juken."

"If I listened to what others said to me I never would've made it this far." Naruto replied in return. "Your talk of fate is getting old."

Neji glared at him and left and Naruto watched his next opponent leave. He let out a sigh in the back of his head wondering what'd he'd have to look forward to in the upcoming month.

Thirty minutes later Kakashi was walking through the hospital heading towards Sasuke's room, looking to check in on him to make sure if the others could see him. The boy was being given the best care by the hospital staff.

He reached the door that lead to the room and went to open it and stopped.

Something didn't feel right. As if there was something amiss here, he couldn't help but feel as if there was a danger coming from the room.

He quickly flung the door open and entered the room.

In front of him on the ground laid several ANBU unconscious and not breathing. These where some of the elite and each had been taken out.

He looked on and saw standing by Sasuke's bed Kabuto Yakushi leaning over the unconscious Uchiha.

And in his hand was a scalpel near his throat.

"Kabuto? What are you doing?"

Kabuto snapped his head up and seeing him smiled, he threw the scalpel at him narrowly missing him and used that opportunity to escape through the window throwing a smoke bomb down to aid his retreat.

Kakashi coughed and made his way to the window and tried to find him but he was gone…

Meanwhile…

"No, No. Too much on the hips and thighs. You gotta have a proper mixture of soap both on the top and bottom. There we go, that's a good girl."

At the hot springs a man clad in red with a Hitai-ate with the Kanji for Oil on it peeped through a hole on the woman's side a grin on his perverted face.

He was currently…"Studying" the females in the spring watching them bath.

So intent and focused on his research he was unaware of the frog he had setup croaking or of a person walking towards his hiding spot.

"Ahem…"

"Beat it! Find your own peephole!" He said not tearing away from his spot.

"Is that anyway to talk to your sensei Jiriaya?" The older man asked.

Jiriaya's eyes widened and he looked away from the hole and stared at the man before him.

"Sarutobi? Old man!" He said and grasped his long time sensei in a hug which the Hokage returned, the first time they had seen each other in over a decade.

"You never have changed Jiriaya." Sarutobi said to him and the two pulled away.

"It's been what? Eleven years?" Jiriaya, The Toad Sannin and legendary Super Pervert and author of Icha Icha Paradise said to him. Eleven long years since he had left Konoha to do his work

"Indeed, come there is much we can talk about." Sarutobi said to him as there was much for them to catch up on.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	18. Meeting with The Council

Next chapter of Blood is Thicker than Bone. As he begins to prepare for the third round of the Chunin Exams, Naruto finds himself confronted by the Council and Clan heads of Konoha, as well as finding a new teacher for the upcoming month.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"I see, so that's all that has happened." Sarutobi Hiruzen said taking a puff of his pipe.

"MmmHmm, That's what I've found through my spy network." Jiriaya said to him.

"Any sight of Tsunade?"

The Toad Sannin shrugged. "The last I've heard was she and her apprentice was running from The Land Of Clouds with a Casino owner and his men chasing after them. Still can't win eh?" He said with a small smile. "Other than rumors I ain't seen hide nor hair of her." His voice then turned serious. "Though I have heard a lot more rumors regarding your third student."

Sarutobi turned serious as well. "What have you heard?"

"Rumors from my network in Rice have said it's undergone new rulership and the countries been renamed and transformed into a Ninja village. Some say the Daimyo granted its permission and mysterious passed away a week afterward. The Hidden Village of Sound is its new name, Otogakure. The Otokage's name is unknown but I think we both know who he is." Jiriaya said his tone all serious. For the past decade he had been using his spy network and roaming the land, taking into any account any potential threat against the Leaf Village. After his former Teammates left, Jiriaya knew he had to do the same. Konoha wasn't his place anymore, even though he had been offered the position of Hokage by his Sensei before he had left.

He was in no condition to do that. He couldn't lead a Ninja Village, not after all that had happened.

"I see…" Sarutobi mentioned. "And two of them from it are in the next round of the Chunin Exams. Quite a coincidence don't you think?"

"Who's all in the Exams?"

"Six Leaf, Two Suna, and the Two Sound. Ten Shinobi in total. Naruto Uzumaki is among them."

"Oh he is?" Jiriaya said with a smirk. "Who would've thought he'd make it on his first try, from what I've heard he hasn't exactly been given the best support."

Sarutobi shook his head. "Indeed, but he has shown great improvement. He has activated his bloodline when he became Genin."

Jiriaya's ears perked up at that. "His Kekkai Genkai? Huh, so unlike his mother he had it." He mentioned. "The kid's facing Neji Hyuga eh? He'll probably have his hands full with that one. But he could-"

A knock was heard on the door before he could finish. Sarutobi looked at the door and mentioned for the person to enter.

The door swung open and walking in was an elderly man, almost as old as Sarutobi. He walked with a cane and had his eye bandaged up and one of his arms missing due to injuries he sustained in his youth. He stepped forward and bowed in forgiveness. With him was Hiashi Hyuga, head of the Hyuga clan and Shibi Aburame, head of the Aburame clan.

"Forgive me Lord Hokage and you too Toad Sannin, but there is something of importance I must discuss with you." Danzo, a member of the Council and one time rival of Sarutobi said to him.

"It can wait Danzo, I'm in the middle of something."

"It concerns all of us Lord Hokage." Hiashi spoke up. "Word has reached all of our ears and many others that a ninja has acquired and activated his bloodline, as you know, should a bloodline user come to Konoha, he most be examined and studied by the Council men to see if he will be a danger to the Leaf."

Sarutobi stared at the three men, he knew what they wanted, to see Naruto's Shikotsumyaku for themselves. He could tell just by studying their facial features and muscle structure they disliked the thought of Naruto having one, what with also being the Kyuubi vessel and all as well.

"Sarutobi-sama," Danzo said respect in his voice but sternness as well as if suspecting he knew all along and never told anyone. "Like all bloodlines, this new one, this Shikotsumyaku could be dangerous, we have all heard tales of a ninja activating his Kekkai Genkai and losing control and destroying all around him. If the boy cannot maintain control of it, he should be held in custody away from the Civilians."

"What would you have me do then?" Sarutobi asked them.

"A meeting, tomorrow." Shibi spoke up the father of Shino said with no emotion.

"Indeed, with this and…" Hiashi paused looking for the right word. "His other hidden power he possesses, it would be for the best of us all if the boy is presented before us all."

"…Very well then." Sarutobi said to them. "All the Council and head of the Clans shall be there. However I'll tell all of you right now." He said and glared at them his stern eyes in an icy glare. "He is not a weapon to be used like you may think, nor is he a monster like others think. Naruto is a human being and shall be treated as such."

"Of course Lord Hokage." Danzo said and bowed to him. "We shall take our leave now." He said and the three left.

Sarutobi watched them leave and let out a sigh after they had left.

"The more things change the more they stay the same." Jiriaya pointed out.

At Otogakure…

"Haku!" Raiga's voice shouted. His second in command hearing him walked forward shaking his head wondering what he wanted this time. As usual he carried Ranmaru on his back.

"I have a job for you, since you don't like fighting." He said to him as they where in a building in Otogakure, the Leader of the Kurosuki family coming back from a meeting with the Leader of the Sound Four Sakon.

"Go to Konoha," He ordered him. "Spy on that place, find any weak points in it." He said to him. "Report any findings you discover to Karashi once a week. Kill anyone who gives you trouble." He said and turned and left. Ranmaru glanced back at Haku who watched them go.

"Might as well head there now, he's not in a good mood." Haku muttered to himself. It'd be better than staying here, the people here, some where just plain psychotic, no doubt having been experimented on. He wondered what lies Orochimaru had told them as he had heard of the Snake's reputation. It was almost worse than Wave when Gato was in charge.

He looked around and sensed a presence. He turned and heard coughing, he made his way to a room and looked inside.

On the bed and coughing and hacking was a white haired figure with green eyes. The teenager took some medicine and his coughing halted for a bit. He had two red dots on his forehead as well.

Haku's eyes widened as he recognized him. The Kaguya? What was He doing here?

Getting out of sight Haku quickly exited the building looking around he then leapt up to the rooftops and headed out of Otogakure.

He stopped a distance away when he came across two roads. The first would lead him back the way he had come take him to Wave to Zabuza's grave, the second would take him to Konoha.

He reached towards his pocket and produced the ANBU mask, gradually he slipped it on for the first time since Zabuza had died.

He took the second road…

"The Hyuga style of fighting, The Gentle Fist, is meant to cut off all chakra flowing throughout the body and immobilize the enemy. So I may not necessary win if I go at him fists swinging." Naruto said as he stood on top of a wooden pole balancing on one foot outside of Konoha. The boy was by himself thinking about the upcoming month.

"He beat Hinata pretty bad, no mercy even for his cousin." He muttered to himself remembering the fight, Hinata had shown spirit and fought back against him but in the end she was defeated, nearly killed at her own family's hands. "I shouldn't expect any mercy either." He said and walked down the pole.

Ever since going to the next round hours ago, he had kept mostly to himself. Not even bothering to stop and eat at Ichiraku's. He expected that word had gotten out already, about him having a bloodline and the last thing he wanted was to be looked at suspicsion and mistrust right now. He'd wait until things calmed down a bit before he walked around Konoha.

Sasuke was still in the hospital, from what he heard. Kabuto Yakushi was seen narrowly inches away from killing him and a manhunt was in place looking for the Genin, but so far he had stayed hidden and hadn't been found.

His stomach growled in irritation and hunger and he decided to stop and get a bite to eat. He headed to the village and walked through the streets. Most of the people so far ignored him, already getting things setup for the next month.

"That brat, what does he have? Some sort of mutation?" One man said he had overheard.

"Yeah that's probably what that freak has, no way he has a bloodline." Another person said and Naruto gritted his teeth and ignoring them made his way to Ichiraku's.

"Naruto," A voice said and he turned and saw Kakashi walking towards him. He stopped and looked at his sensei.

"What's wrong? Haven't you guys caught Kabuto yet?" Naruto asked him.

"…Why didn't you tell me you had a bloodline?"

"…" Naruto didn't say anything in return for a moment. "Cause if I did, I'd figure you'd still just ignore me in favor of Sasuke."

Kakashi looked at him with his one eye. (That other boy, this Kimimaro, does he have it as well? Is that why Sarutobi made him come here? All this time under my nose…)

"Kakashi I want you to train-"

"I'm sorry Naruto," Kakashi interrupted him. "I'm going to be busy with Sasuke this upcoming month for his match with Gaara. You won't be up against a dangerous opponent such as Sasuke. I won't have the time to train the both of you. However I will train you the last week of the Exams."

Naruto frowned at him. "What am I suppose to do till then?"

"Ebisu will train you, now I know you don't like him very much but he has agreed to do so for three weeks." He said referring to the guardian of Konohamaru. "He can teach you a good number of things."

Naruto frowned at him, again he was being ignored in favor of Sasuke.

"Sarutobi has also requested that you meet with him and The Council tomorrow." He said to the blonde surprising him. "You're to meet with them at eleven AM sharp. They want to talk with you."

Before Naruto could ask why, Kakashi disappeared in his usual manner leaving the Genin alone in the streets.

Forgetting about dinner, Naruto then decided to head home and get ready for the next day.

Later that night…

Hayate Gekko, The Jonin and proctor of the Exams was doing his rounds around Konoha on patrol. The Jonin let out a cough as he looked around as the moon was covered up.

"Luckily the moon's not visible tonight, that's when he's at his most dangerous…" He heard a voice say. "The beast inside him fully awakens whenever that happens."

"Indeed," Another voice spoke up.

Hayate faintly heard the sound of voices. Two men by the sound of it.

"This place has noticeable weak spots. Weaknesses we can exploit Kabuto."

That made the ninja's eyes widen. He quickly got closer so he could hear better.

"After the third match, Orochimaru-sama plans on attacking, my job is to cast a Jutsu that will put all those in the crowd to sleep. Then we attack." Kabuto Yakushi said as he stood next to Baki the two talking.

"I see, a fine opportunity, Our Kazekage risks much aligning ourselves and Suna with you, part of it is jealously, the other is he wants the Wind Daimyo to pay for relying on Konoha too much. Don't you feel any shame over attacking your home?" Baki asked Kabuto who smirked and adjusted his glasses.

"This place isn't my home, I have no sense of loyalty to the Leaf. Only towards Orochimaru-sama."

"I see…" Baki noted part of him wondering if there was also traitors inside Suna as well. "What about this so called commander of the forces I've heard? This Kaguya?"

"A opponent capable of even taking down Gaara." Kabuto said with a smirk. "He is zealous in his loyalty towards Orochimaru-sama, even though he no longer has any purpose to him. This battle shall most likely be his last."

"Orochimaru would willingly send his most loyal troops to their death?" Baki said not liking that.

"He is nothing more than a Rook on a Chessboard, he has some use but is easily discarded and unconcerned about afterwards. Same as the Sound Trio, disposable pawns as well."

Baki didn't say anything. He knew the man's reputation but didn't think it was that bad.

"Deal with the eavesdropper." Kabuto said to him. "I'll inform Orochimaru-sama of where we'll position the men." He said and then left.

Hayate moved as fast as he could, he had to warn The Hokage! He darted across the rooftops at a quick pace, knowing he had to tell them all what was happening.

Suddenly a kunai flew by his head and he stopped in his tracks as he saw Baki standing in front of him.

"Were are you heading off to?" Baki asked him his arms folded across his chest.

Hayate glared at him and got into a fighting stance.

"A sickly man such as you thinks he can defeat me?" Baki said with a mocking smirk.

Hayate suddenly charged him surprising him and attacked him. Using a summoning scroll he got three swords and wielding two charged him. Hayate swung at him with the blades showing great skill with them as he caught Baki off guard and drove him back. Baki underestimating him was nearly stabbed in the chest.

"Your Kenjutsu, is most superb." Baki said to him and Hayate tossed two of the swords into the air and casting a Jutsu created two clones which leapt up and caught the blades and he pulled out the third.

"Dance of the Crescent Moon!" Hayate shouted and the three attacked him from all sides aiming to cut him down. Baki dodged and twisted his body, just doing enough in time to avoid being hit. Hayate slashed him across his vest cutting it but missed his chest. The clones came at him from the side and attacked him forcing him back.

Hayate slashed him again and hit his flak jacket, however he found himself unable to pull it out as the blade couldn't get through.

"Not Bad, truly the Leaf Ninja deserve their reputation." Baki praised him. "However it's time I end this." He said and Chakra started to emit from his fingertips.

"Blade of Wind!"

Hayate was hit full force by a gust of wind and felt a deep slash across his chest, as blood started to seep from his fatal wounds he felt everything going dark.

(Yugao…forgive me.) His last thoughts thinking of his lover where as he hit the ground dead.

At Otogakure…

"Alright thanks for the report, now get your damn ass the hell out of here." Tayuya said to a Sound Nin who left.

The redhead shrugged and shook her head. With all that was going on she barely had time to rest, this had made her more grouchy and foul mouthed than usual.

"Can't Sakon and his brother or that bastard Kidomaru or that fatass Jirobo do this instead?" She muttered to herself as she was put in charge of all the events going on, getting ready for next month. Now she was finally able to get some rest.

Grumbling she headed to her personal quarters and looked at the belongings she had backed.

"I've been curious about that blonde idiot." She said as she slung the pack over her shoulders. "It's time I find out just what it is that makes him so damn special." She then headed out of the room.

"Konoha doesn't have a chance in hell…" She muttered looking around. "If the rumors are true Sand's own trump card is a Jinchuurki, plus we got one of the Swordsmen of Mist with us as well. Shit, we might be going overkill with this." She said to herself as she prepared to leave, Orochimaru wouldn't miss her, he'd be far too busy with his own work to notice she had left.

She passed by Kimimaro's room and for a moment thought about slipping her head in and seeing how he was. But she stopped herself, the teenager was in no condition right now. He would probably ask her what she was doing anyway.

Walking past it she then headed out to the village, no one was in the streets as she walked silently past it and headed outside the gates and out of the village.

Picking up speed she then began heading towards Konoha.

If she had in fact stopped and entered the Kaguya's room, she would've noticed that the window had been opened and that the bed was unoccupied.

The next morning…

Naruto Uzumaki let out a sigh as he stood before the two doors, waiting to get this over with. It was about time for his meeting with the Council and he had been dreading it ever since Kakashi had told him about it. A group of ninja, including Izumo and Kotesu stood guard over the room.

He thought with the discovery of the death of Hayate last night it might've been postponed but it hadn't. His death had surprised him and he had made a mental note to send flowers to his grave sometime after this. He didn't know him very much but he seemed alright and it was tragic what had happened to him as Yugao was grieving.

The doors opened and he took a deep breath and entered the room.

Inside where many of the Council and Clan Heads. All eyes where on him as he entered the meeting room. He saw Inoichi, Shikaku, and Choza, the respective fathers of Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. He also saw the head of the Hyuga clan as well as a woman he believed to be Kiba's mother. He noted several glares being aimed at him, he ignored them having gotten use to it.

He stopped in the middle of the room and saw Sarutobi seated. The old man smiled a friendly smile at him but Naruto didn't return it as he waited for it to begin.

Another old man stood up and cleared his throat. "Naruto Uzumaki," Danzo said drawing their attention. "It has come to mine and all other's attention that you have a Kekkai Genkai. Is this true?"

"…Yes." Naruto answered him.

"Show us then, show us what you have."

Naruto looked around and rolled up the sleeve of his shirt. Focusing a foot long bone started to go out of his arm. Many of the on watchers talked and whispered amongst themselves at what they saw. Naruto then retracted the bone into his arm.

"Interesting." Danzo said and stroked his chin watching on with intrigue in his voice. "This bloodline it is called Shikotsumyaku, or Dead Bone Pulse is it not?"

"That is correct."

"You possess a very rare bloodline, to our knowledge only the Kaguya could do a things such as that and they are extinct."

"The Uzumaki also could do it, though not all of them. Our two clans where related to each other." Naruto spoke up.

"I see, yes I do remember that they had an alliance at one time." Danzo said as the onlookers talked amongst themselves.

"Lord Danzo if I may," Hiashi said and stood up. "The Kaguya where nothing more than a bunch of wild barbaric murderers, they threatened Mist a numerous amount of times and even us as well. That Clan deserved its destruction, who knows that even Naruto himself could give in to the insatiable lust for battle they had."

"That's not true!" Naruto said loudly interrupting him. "The Kaguya may live for battle but they weren't barbarians and mindless killers like you think, they only trained to be perfect warriors to protect the ones they cared about and where Mist's loyal soldiers who where betrayed by them in turn."

"Hmph, have you ever meet a Kaguya?" Hiashi asked him in return.

Naruto didn't say anything in response. If they knew about Kimimaro, he could only think they'd be doing the same thing to him. Naturally Kimimaro would never stand for that.

"No? Then keep your tongue quiet." Hiashi said sternly to him. "As I was saying, Konoha now holds the last member of the Uzumaki clan and wielder of Shikotsumyaku. We could strip you of your ninja rank this very instant and have you locked up for months even years until we are certain you have control of it. However, Konoha is not like other villages."

Sarutobi watching on shook his head, knowing the distrust they had for him.

"Your clan has no power or influence left, they where all destroyed thirteen years ago in a Tsunami that annihilated Whirlpool, their home and village wiped out." Tsume Inuzuka said. "Once you die, whether fifty years from now or five months from now, The Uzumaki will cease to exist along with Shikotsumyaku."

"So what?" Naruto said getting upset. "I'm just a piece of meat in your eyes for the females of Konoha to use, an excuse for you to create an army? Pimp me out? You want me to get fifty girls pregnant or something?" He said and Tsume's eyes narrowed in anger as the hot blooded woman was about to respond. But Sarutobi sent her a stern glare and she silently nodded and kept quiet

"I would never approve of using my daughter as breeding stock anyway." Inoichi said with a scoff glaring at Naruto. "I for one approve of keeping him separated from the others until we are certain we all know what he can do with his bloodline." He said and some nodded in agreement.

"Enough," Sarutobi said and stood up all attention on him. "I've told you all before the meeting started, Naruto is not a weapon we can use as we see fit. He is a human being, not a monster despite what some may think. This meeting is hereby over, we shall discuss this again at a better time. We should be grateful, The Kaguya and Uzumaki where sadly destroyed in the Wars, now we have the chance to preserve and restore to glory at least one of the clans at this time." He said to them all. "Naruto you may go now."

Naruto however wasn't done yet as there was something he wanted to get off his chest.

"You, Shikaku." He said and pointed to Shikamaru's dad. "Your clan's bloodline can control people by their shadows and even make them kill themselves. You Akimichi, yours can expand to the size of buildings and crush those underneath you like bugs." He said and the two glared at him.

"Aburame," He said and pointed at Shino's father. "Your clan is nothing more than a Hive for thousands of insects, nothing more than a host for them. Yamanaka, Inuzuka, your clans both possess and contain abilities that can invade a person's thoughts or track people miles away." "Hyuga," He said and Hiashi glared at him. "Your clan's eyes can detect anything within a wide radius and you can cut off chakra from your opponents and cripple them even stop their heart from beating."

"I have a bloodline yes but so do all of you, even the Uchiha's which all of you praised every damn day. Me, I have hardened skin and can use my bones as Weapons. To me that seems rather normal compared to what some of you can do." He said and looked at them all.

"Next time you want to look down at me, take a good hard look in the mirror and see what stares back at you, you goddamn carnival freaks!" He said and turned and left the room.

As Naruto exited the building he was suddenly grabbed by the shoulder. He looked up and saw a white haired man in red smiling down at him.

"What do you say we get some lunch?" Jiriaya asked him confusing Naruto.

A short time later the two where in a rather Adult only restaurant. Naruto felt rather flustered to be here as they where scantily clad women dancing around in the middle of the restaurant and being looked on by the males. Jiriaya simply gave the owner of it a look and he had nodded and let them both in.

Naruto ate his lunch and kept his focus on the table not at the dancing girls in the background, unfortunately the same couldn't be said for Jiriaya who watched on sipping his sake.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Naruto asked him as Jiriaya finally began eating and focusing on him.

"I'm what you call an old friend of Sarutobi, I saw your meeting with the Council."

"What? Gonna look down on me as well?"

"Nah, I'm often looked down as well." He said and grinning reached over and pinched a waitress's bottom. The woman playfully smacked his hand away.

"What are you a lecher?"

"No," Jiriaya said a bit annoyed. "I'm a pervert! A super one at that." He said with a grin and Naruto rolled his eyes. "Listen Naruto, I can help you out if you want me too." Naruto looked at him not understanding. "You're fighting Neji Hyuga in the exams correct?" He said in between bites. "He's pretty tough from what I've heard, you're gonna have your hands full with him. But I can help you out, give you some techniques to beat him you can learn this following month."

"Like?"

"I ain't telling unless you accept." Jiriaya said as his cup was refilled.

Naruto thought it over, he didn't know who this guy was but he seemed to have a clue what he was doing. "Alright I will, but first things first." He said to him. "What do you know about the Tailed Beasts? About Kyuubi?"

Jiriaya nearly choked on his sake and pounded on his chest to clear his lungs. "Bit young for that ain't ya Naruto."

"I'm sure you know I'm the vessel for The Nine Tailed Fox. What do you know about him? You're far more than some dumb perverted moron."

Jiriaya laughed and then his voice turned serious as he began.

"No one really knows what the Tailed Beasts or Bijuu they are also called are or where they came from. They all have different tales and origins." He said to him. "A popular one I've heard is that hundreds of years ago Nine evil warlords who sought control of the world and stopped at nothing to do so and committed crimes I won't speak of where punished by the gods and turned into Demonic beasts, and they attack settlements and human villages grieving over the loss of their humanity."

"Others say that they are a test sent by The Heavens and only when all War and Evil has been erased from the land and Peace is held will they disappear. Though given that most try to use them as weapons and seal them inside other people I don't think that will happen anytime soon." He said dryly as his drink was refilled and Naruto listened in.

"Another Tale I've heard was that there was a Tenth one, one with Ten Tails in fact who had all their powers and seemed to be on the verge of destroying all life. Until then One holy man, a Sage in fact appeared and split the creatures body into nine parts, thus saving the world and preventing the beast from reforming itself. There is all kinds of stories about them, and which ones the real one is anyone's guess." Jiriaya finished with a shrug and sipped his drink. "More Sake!"

"Haven't you had enough? You've had six cups." Naruto said to him finishing his meal.

"Eh, don't worry. I can hold a lot of liquor." He said and grinned as the waitress walked by and poured him more. "Women though are my true weakness." He said and pinched her bottom again, this time however the woman smacked him across the face.

"See! They love me!" He said with a grin as a handprint was on his face. Naruto wondered if working with this guy was going to be such a good idea. "Now then, tomorrow we'll begin your training with me. Trust me, I know a lot more than you're giving me credit for."

"Alright then." Naruto said and the bill arrived and Jiriaya looked at it and frowned.

"Hmmm, remember how I said I'm known as the Pervert?" He asked Naruto. "Well in some places I'm also known as the Beggar." He said and slide it towards him.

"HEY!"

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	19. Two Sensei's

Next chapter of Blood is Thicker than Bone. As Naruto prepares to train for the upcoming Exams, he and Kakashi meet as they try to repair their strained relationship. Others in the exams also prepare themselves as well as the eventful day draws closer. I also want people to know that Naruto is not going to turn evil or destroy Konoha.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A door opened and stepping into the dark room the blonde let out a sigh, fumbling around his home he reached over for the light switch.

"Naruto…" A voice said and he turned his head and saw seated on the couch by himself Kakashi, a single candle was lit on the table. "Come here and sit with me."

Naruto looked at him and frowned. "Can't this wait till morning?" He asked as it was night and he was not in the mood

"You will listen now!" Kakashi said sternly to him.

Naruto grunted and walked over and sat down beside him on the couch of his small home in the darkness. Silence came from both of them for a minute until Kakashi spoke.

"When I was but a Genin studying under my Sensei Minato Namikaze, One of the first things he taught me was that a Team is the same as a wagon. If all is set up and done correctly, it will roll smoothly and easily throughout any surface. If not, the wheels shall fall off and be unable to go, this is the same between you, Sakura, and Sasuke. I sense a great anger rising up within you with every passing day." He said to the boy.

Naruto raised his head up and looked at him.

"I know, I haven't done a good job being your sensei." Kakashi continued. "In your mind you feel as if I don't want anything to do with you. As if Konoha considers you to be nothing but an unwanted burden." He said as he looked at him and saw pain in his eyes as his words where correct. "I know that if this keeps up you will become a person full of hatred unable to feel any form of happiness only loathing and anger. All you want is for someone to look at you, not just stare at you but actually look at you for once, stare past the façade. To see past what other's see and the person you hope to be."

Naruto didn't say anything as he looked at the floor.

"You've kept a mask of false happiness on you but it is slowly falling off your face, unable to cope with the stress you have inside. Showing the feelings that you have as the only one left and the world would rejoice if you where gone. And so you lash out at the anger inside you, at all you perceive hates you. The Council, The Clan Heads, The Villagers, Your fellow ninja, Sasuke, Sakura, even Me." Kakashi said to him.

Naruto looked backed up at him and Kakashi saw tears start to form in his blue eyes.

"You are unique among the other ninjas not just cause of the fact you're a Jinchuurki. If a ninja possesses the right thinking only then will he obtain the gifts of Strength, Knowledge, and Inner Peace. You refuse to hide your emotions and instead confront them as your negative emotions cloud your mind. Fighting an unseen foe. Turned inward your anger and hate becomes an enemy that cannot be defeated no matter what strength you possess, you have tried to defeat these enemies yet they cannot be. As if you believe that no one will ever see past you and so you bottle it up inside you letting it build and build."

Naruto let out a sniff and wiped his eyes and Kakashi put his hand on his shoulder.

"I know I have a lot to make up to you how I treated you in the past, overlooking you in favor of Sasuke. All of us do, not just myself. Jiriaya can teach a lot though this month, but once the exams are over I will train you myself and show you that you are not hated by all. When you face this foe never forget The Leaf and never forget me."

He wrapped an arm around the boy and pulled him into an hug which the boy returned his head buried in his shoulder. He listened as he heard Naruto sob in his arms and a single tear went down his own eye.

"I am here for you…"

Elsewhere…

"The Hidden Leaf Village, Konoha." Haku said as he looked around the place. The boy having successfully snuck in under the disguise of a Carpenter. He looked around the place as the young Shinobi took in his surroundings. He examined the place as things where getting ready for the Chunin Finals.

How soon would many of this place be up in flames?

He looked around the area, so different from Wave, Otogakure, and his home town. He walked freely throughout the area going through the bazaar looking around the Village to see what it all had to offer. The moon shone down upon the village, bathing it in its light.

Once he had gotten past the bazaar and into a more solitary area he made sure that no one was around he leapt onto a tree and then onto a roof of a nearby building. He stood at the top and looked around getting a good view of the entire village. In the distance he could see the carved faces of the Past Hokages in the Mountain. He looked around the entire area taking it all in. He then broke into a run as he leapt from building to building and discarded his outfit and put him back in his regular ninja uniform. He stopped and took another look at the view.

Suddenly he felt a presence from behind him. He turned around and was surprised to see he wasn't the only person there.

The boy had red hair and cold green eyes, a giant gourd was on his back and Haku noticed he had a tattoo on his head as well. A tattoo that had the Kanji that stood for love on it.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Gaara said to him and Haku immediately sensed he was dangerous. "Are you another one of them?" He spat distastefully at him.

"I mean no trouble," Haku defended himself but secretly reached towards hidden senbon.

Big mistake…

Sand came from Gaara and lunged at him. Haku narrowly avoided it and dodged the next attack. He disappeared using his speed and reappearing behind Gaara threw Senbon right at his neck. Gaara didn't even move as they came at him.

He didn't have too…

Sand appeared and blocked the senbon, stopping them cold and surprising Haku.

"Another assassin, another coming to kill and claim the head of the Demon?" Gaara said and Haku saw his body start to shake. "Did my father set you up for this?"

Haku quickly activated his Kekkai Genkai and surrounded him with Ice Mirrors on all sides. He did not know who this shin obi was but he knew he had to fight to survive. Appearing in them he threw senbon at Gaara with lightning fast speed. Speed that would've took down any ninja.

Any normal ninja…

Gaara's sand stopped the senbon from hitting him, The Suna Ninja didn't even have to move a muscle as his sand stopped them all from hitting him.

Haku looked on shocked, what kind of ninja was this.

"Your blood will please my mother very much!" Gaara snapped and he plunged his Sand into a mirror and shattered it. He did so again to the other mirrors forcing Haku out of them.

Haku quickly did hand seals. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" He shouted and sent the attack at him, the attack hit Gaara and his sand blocked it but the attack kept it from reforming.

"Water Bullet Jutsu!" Haku shouted and sent another attack at him, Gaara's sand reformed around his head and blocked the attack just inches away from hitting him.

Haku seeing that water was stopping his sand quickly performed hand seals and using that opportunity cast a Jutsu that made him disappear in a whirl of Snow just before Gaara's sand reformed and ensnared him.

Gaara growled at his escaped target, but did not pursue.

Haku reappeared a distance away on the empty streets and seeing he had put enough distance between them wiped the sweat from his brow.

"That kind of Ninja is here?" He said to himself breathing hard. "Better keep clear of that one. He's got the look of a killer in his eyes." He said as not even Zabuza or Raiga had that type of murderous intent in their eyes.

Finding a hotel, Haku got himself a room for him to stay at while he would be staying in Konoha.

The next day…

Neji Hyuga struck the training dummy with his hands, striking it with his Juken and his Byakugan activated as he hit the target in different places. The Hyuga clansmen training. His blows that he was delivering would've been solid and crippling hits if he was fighting the real thing.

He delivered a powerful strike to the heart and stepped back and deactivated his Byakugan.

He heard footsteps and he turned and saw his uncle walking towards him. He bowed his head respectfully to him.

"I see you are focusing on your Juken strikes." Hiashi said to him. "You understand who you are facing correct?"

"Indeed, however his fate shall be to lose against me." Neji said to him.

"Do not underestimate this foe, The Uzumaki clan was once a prestigious and powerful clan in their own right, they once where sworn allies of the Leaf until their untimely destruction."

"But no match for the Hyuga." Neji responded and Hiashi smirked. "Even if he has Shikotsumyaku he is no match for my Juken."

"Do not kill him, defeat him, humiliate him, but do not kill him." Hiashi said to him. "Sarutobi seems intent on keeping his clan alive, and also continuing it."

"What are you saying?"

"Once you defeat him and become Chunin in the exams, Sarutobi will see that the Hyuga are the strongest, and as such He and Naruto will have no choice but to accept an arranged marriage at some point with one of the females of the Clan in order to preserve his own. Other clans such as the Inuzuka may try as well as we talked in secret about it the other day." He said to them as after the meeting he and several other clan heads discussed what had happened. Some where mad at Naruto's words about their own bloodlines but Hiashi had looked past it and had saw an tempting opportunity.

"Not Hinata or Hanabi, but one of the ones in the Branch caste. A child with both the Byakugan and possibly the Shikotsumyaku would be most powerful indeed. The Hyuga name will grow to even greater glory." He said as he had thought about it and remembering how strong the Kaguya was, The Uzumaki where strong as well and although not all of them could possess Shikotsumyaku, the person would be near undefeatable.

"I see, you seek to strengthen the Clan. Make it so no one could try and gain our secrets with the addition of Shikotsumyaku." Neji said understanding his words.

"Indeed, continue your training." He said and turned and left the prodigy in the room.

"Hmph, I may do this for your ambitions Uncle, but my own reasons for fighting is to prove to all my skills." Neji said and resumed his training.

Elsewhere, Sakura Haruno was walking through the streets looking around the area. The pink haired girl saw all that was going on.

She thought back to her match with Kin Tsuchi in the exams and frowned. She had lost, and had lost rather easily to her when she thought about it. Kin had used poison against her and had sapped her of her energy and instead of finishing her had knocked her to the floor with no effort by blowing on her.

"If I'm ever going to become a true Kunoichi, I have to get better." She said to herself. "I've got to start training more and taking things seriously. Naruto was right, he's trained himself and so has Sasuke. I've got to get strong as well, so in the Next Exams, I will be the one who goes on to the next round."

As she was talking to herself she unknowingly bumped into another person.

"Hey watch it you dumb bitch!" The redhead shouted at her in a rude tone of voice. Sakura stepped back as the redhead glared at her and mumbling other foul words under her breath walked away.

"Well she was rude…" Sakura said to herself watching the girl she hadn't seen before go in a different direction.

Meanwhile Kin Tsuchi was by herself throwing senbon at bullseyes, Dosu had said he needed to do some stuff and be back later and Zaku was off doing whatever it was guys with badly damaged arms do. The long black haired girl threw senbon into a target which if it was a real person would've incapticate them.

She thought back to the Forest of Death, seeing what had happened to Sasuke. They where suppose to kill them but that other team chasing after the blonde had interfered and so it was ruined and Zaku had gotten his arms broken by him. He managed to use them in a way during the preliminaries but was still defeated by Shikamaru.

"What happened back there, where we set up?" She asked herself remembering the evil look Sasuke had in his eyes. "No, No way. He wouldn't needlessly sacrifice us and throw us away like garbage." She said trying to convince herself. She had felt fear enter her body after seeing him and so easily break her teammates arms. That could've just as easily been her if things had gone differently.

"Excuse me," A voice said and she turned around and saw a male shinobi she didn't recognize standing before her. "I couldn't help but notice your training with Senbon."

"Yeah? What about it?" She asked not knowing who he was.

The ninja smiled at her. "You have some skill with them, I also train with Senbon as well."

"Oh really?"

"Yes…" He replied and turning around threw senbon at a speed she couldn't follow into a bullseye, all of them hit the bullseye dead center.

"Whoa…" She said as that was beyond her speed and he threw twice as many as she did and he smiled at her again. Despite his rather feminine appearance, she noted he was pretty attractive. "What's your name?"

"Haku," He answered and held out his hand. "And you are?"

"Kin, Kin Tsuchi." She answered and took his hand to shake it. To her surprise he took it and brought it upwards and kissed it surprising the Sound Kunoich at what he just did.

"Maybe we'll see each other again soon." He said to her and left

Kin watched him go and she couldn't help the blush forming on her cheeks at what just happened.

At the Hot Springs…

"This is your idea of training?" Naruto loudly asked again for the hundredth time as he was stuck as a lookout for the perverted Hermit.

"Keep down, the girls will hear you." Jiriaya scolded him. "Lookout's an important duty as well you know, I'm busy taking notes here." He said as he took down sketches of the bathing girls through the peephole. "That's it baby slowly remove the towel."

Naruto groaned in annoyance and shook his head. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea as they had been here for the past two hours and the only thing he had done was kept as a lookout for anyone whilst Jiriaya looked through the peephole for his research.

Naruto growled in irritation, maybe he should've went with Ebisu and Konohamaru instead. At least then he might actually get something in return!

He looked around and his eyes widened in delight as he saw a familiar white haired person making his way towards him. Looking back at Jiriaya he rolled his eyes and went to meet up with him.

"You've finally got some patience eh?" Jiriaya said as fifteen minutes had passed and Naruto hadn't said a word. "Too bad you're not old enough to see this, maybe when you're older I can give you samples of my book."

Still no response…

"Naruto…Naruto?" He asked and finally looked away and realized his student was gone.

"Am I glad to see you again." Naruto said as he and Kimimaro walked together.

"What where you doing with that fool?" Kimimaro asked and let out a cough.

"You don't wanna know." Naruto answered him. "Listen I'm in the Chunin Exams and I could use your help preparing for the next month. Do you think you can train me some more?" Naruto asked him.

"…Yes, I can teach you some of the more advanced moves of Shikotsumyaku, after that you'll have learned most of all that I can teach you." Kimimaro said to him and Naruto detected sadness in his voice.

Unknown to them a red headed girl was listening in on them from behind a tree. Tayuya's eyes widened as she had been spying on Naruto for the past couple of hours and this right now came as a shock to see Kimimaro appear. How'd he get here? He should be back in Oto.

"That brat has Kimimaro's bloodline?" She muttered to herself in shock at what she heard. "How? He didn't have any surviving relatives from Mist, how the hell are they related?" One thing was for certain in her mind though. Orochimaru-sama would want to know this.

She watched on for a good five minutes as she saw Naruto pull out a bone sword just like Kimimaro did so many times before.

Suddenly with her advanced hearing she thought she heard the sound of a pen against paper. She quickly detected the source of and she created a Bushin.

Jiriaya from twenty yards away was humming to himself was doing his newest project, he hadn't seen the boy yet but he had seen an opportunity that was irresistible to the Toad Sannin.

"What the hell?" A voice shouted and his head shot up and he saw above him in the trees the red headed girl looking down at him with a pissed off look on her face.

Most likely from the sketch he had drawn of an older version of her with her upper body naked.

Naruto and Kimimaro suddenly heard the sounds of a fight breaking out.

"I'M GONNA RIP OFF YOUR COCK YOU DAMN PERVERT!" A voice screeched and they turned and saw Jiriaya being attacked by someone Kimimaro recognized.

"What is she doing here?" He asked himself in disbelief.

Tayuya attacked him with murder in her eyes and Jiriaya avoided her attacks with a grin on his face.

"You gotta be kidding me." Naruto said as well as he watched. Tayuya swung at him but missed as he easily avoided her attacks.

She punched at him and her caught her wrists. "You got a lot of spice and fire in you." Jiriaya said to her. "You'd be a lot of fun if you was ten years older and grew up some more down there." He said his eyes on her chest.

Tayuya scowled and went to kick him in the groin. Jiriaya however being on the receiving end of it a many time in the past was ready and caught her leg with his hands. She swiped ineffectively at him as he was out of reach as she hopped on one foot.

"Hey Naruto! Catch!" Jiriaya shouted and spun her around and shoved her sending her directly towards him. The two collided and she pulled herself off him and turned around ready to attack him.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Naruto said wrapping his arms around her waist trying to hold her still, he then recognized her as that girl he had seen in Wave. She thrashed wildly in his arms trying to break free and kill Jiriaya who looked on laughing.

"What are you doing here?" A voice said and she turned her head and saw Kimimaro glaring at her. "This is the second time you've followed me, I wonder if I should kill you to make sure that doesn't happen again." He said to her and she lost her ferocity

Naruto let go and she backed away from Kimimaro glaring harshly at her. "Me? You're the one who's going off you jackass!" She said with a scowl

"Alright enough," Jiriaya said and walked forward. "I don't know who you two are but you're taking my student away from me, I'll have him back now." He said to Kimimaro.

"Hmph, I don't think he can learn much from someone such as you." Kimimaro responded.

"Don't underestimate me boy," Jiriaya said and folded his arms across his chest. "I know far more than you could learn in a dozen lifetimes." He said and taking note of his features knew instantly who he was. "There is more I can teach him aside of his bloodline than you can, Kaguya, you must be the one Sarutobi brought in to teach him." He said to him "Where you and the girl from, Grass? Taki? Stone?"

Kimimaro didn't say anything and looked back at Naruto. "Naruto possesses Shikotsumyaku as do I," He spoke and let out a cough. "You could never understand what he can do with it."

Jiriaya smirked. "There is more to winning a battle than just using your bloodline, a Clan that relies on it too much will be crippled once someone figures a way to negate it."

"What do you suppose he trains for this month then?" Kimimaro said dryly.

"Hmph, a mixture of us both. We both train him this month." Jiriaya said surprising Naruto.

"Two tigers cannot share the same cave." Kimimaro replied to him. "Nor can two senseis train one ninja."

"Maybe so but I think a truce can be held until one of them finds another cave." Jiriaya answered.

"…Fine then."

"Hold on," Naruto interrupted and stepped forward. "I'm not going to spend all of this month hearing you guys arguing over how I should train or what I should learn. I got more important things to do than learn one thing from you and then told to forget it by the other. I'd rather work by myself than listen to you Jiriaya or you Kimimaro argue all the time." He said and walked past them.

He was suddenly unexpectedly grabbed by the shoulders by both of them and he was flung to the floor with a loud thud. Jiriaya and Kimimaro then both put one foot on his chest.

"Rule number one," Jiriaya said to him.

"Always listen to your sensei." Kimimaro finished and the two looked at one another.

(This kids' going to be in hell) Tayuya thought to herself as she watched Naruto squirm underneath them.

"What about two tigers not sharing the same cave?" Jiriaya asked him.

"That depends on if the Tigers are willing to have a truce." Kimimaro replied a smirk on his face.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	20. Meaning of Chakra and Dark Secrets

Next chapter of Blood is Thicker than Bone. With the Exams drawing closer Naruto continues his training with both Jiriaya and Kimimaro. However as its draws near, he learns a dark secret as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Oh God this hurts!" Naruto exclaimed in agony his eyes shut tight.

"Quit your whining." Jiraiya said with a chuckle as he looked on at his pupil's discomfort.

If Naruto knew what this was what Jiraiya had in mind he would've never accepted his offer. He was currently doing the splits on a pair of logs, his legs being stretched out as far as they could go and to make things even worse he was being forced to hold a heavy cinder block as well.

"Halfway done," Jiraiya said and placed another cinder block on top of the one Naruto was carrying. Naruto grunted and groaned in pain at the additional weight being added.

"How is this helping again?" Naruto asked him.

"By enabling you to do the splits and strengthen and pull your leg muscles so they don't tire out and gain flexibility." Jiraiya answered as he looked at the timer, Thirty minutes remained.

From a distance away Tayuya snickered in amusement at his misfortune. The redhead watched on as Naruto was in the second day of his training. They where about two miles out of Konoha and they was in a forest area near a small farming village.

She had found it rather amusing to watch as the blonde was being put through his training by the Pervert. Having watch him train the past few days and she could tell he was pretty talented, possibly a match for Jirobo of the Sound Four at his current state, he just needed to focus and be properly developed on his technique and quit spamming his Kage Bushin in her eyes and gain some other forms of Jutsu.

She heard a cough and she turned her head and saw the white haired figure hack and cough a bit and clung at his chest. She frowned as she looked at him as he hunced over a bit, he spat out some saliva and wiped his mouth.

"Why are you here?" Kimimaro asked her his back to her.

"To make sure you don't keel over and die out here in the freakin' woods. Why are you here?" She asked back

"…To train my cousin, to see to it that Shikotsumyaku doesn't disappear."

"…I see, you're planning on turning him over before we attack." Tayuya said thinking she had figured it out. "He'll be most pleased with you to have-"

"No," Kimimaro interrupted and he stared at her with his green eyes. "I won't turn my only family over to him. Naruto won't ever join him, he'd kill himself first."

Tayuya looked at him not understanding. "You're basically giving Konoha a one man army that could thwart our master's plans, what the hell is going on through your thick skull?" She asked him. "Our loyalty is to him and him only, it sure as hell is not to The Leaf."

"He sees no purpose in me anymore, if I can't have any purpose with him then I will use my last days ensuring that our clan's legacy continues." Kimimaro said as he knew the truth, he was going to die. "If you tell him this I will hunt you down and kill you." He said warningly to her surprising Tayuya as he glared at her.

"I wonder what they are talking about?" Naruto asked looking on from afar at them. His cousin seemed upset about something and the redhead who he wasn't sure he could trust where talking about something he couldn't make out.

"Focus on what you're doing right now boy." Jiraiya replied to him and Naruto grunted. The White Haired man looked on though at them, he didn't exactly trust the girl who was rather foul mouthed at times and the other one was hiding something as well.

Later Naruto had finished his training for the day.

"Okay we'll pick up where we left off tomorrow, Tayuya take Naruto home." Jiraiya said as the sun was setting.

"What?" Tayuya protested

"Either that and you can hang with me and be the model for the new series I'm writing." Jiriaya said with a grin.

"Let's go asshole." Tayuya muttered dragging Naruto off the boy protesting her going so fast due to the pain in his groin.

Jiraiya turned and saw Kimimaro leave as well. "Hang on there," He called out to him. Kimimaro stopped but didn't turn around. "I know who you are, You're an Kaguya. And you're also Ayako's kid aren't you?" Jiraiya asked and Kimimaro's body stiffened.

"How do you know my mother?" He asked as this was the first time anyone in seven years had mentioned her name.

"I knew her, both her and her sister, your Aunt Kushina, Naruto's mom. They both where from Whirlpool." Jiraiya stated. "She was perhaps the gentlest soul in the world growing up. And I know who it was that found you after your clan was destroyed." He said his voice turning serious.

"What of it?" Kimimaro asked not caring.

"You've had an harsh upbringing haven't you, I've heard that Kimura single handily nearly destroyed your Clan with his actions and choices during my travels. And then afterwards you were found my former Teammate Orochimaru. I can only think of the things he did to you."

"…I was to be his next vessel." Kimimaro said in reply to him. He reached towards his chest on that, towards the Seal he had hidden. "And now The Uchiha is his desired body…"

Jiraiya looked on in disgust. "You could've had a better life, Konoha could've found you and brought you in, made you a Leaf Ninja and along with Naruto be under the authority of the Hokage and protected. You didn't deserve to be used as an experiment by that twisted man. Used and then discarded once you was no longer useful."

"Naruto didn't deserve to be treated like trash by Konoha either, whether he had Shikotsumyaku or was the Kyuubi vessel!" Kimimaro responded anger in his voice.

"I know, neither of you deserved what's happened to you." Jiraiya said and he thought back to what happened years ago. A part of him before he left had thought about taking the infant Naruto with him. But that would've been no life for him, with as busy as he was he would've have had the time to raise him, with them on the move on the time only staying at a spot for a certain number of weeks then going somewhere else. That was no life for a toddler, always on the move and not understanding what was going on. "You serve him, why?"

"He gave me purpose, he was the first since my mother to look at me. I would gladly have done anything to please him."

"Even kill your only remaining family?" Jiraiya asked him. "What is Orochimaru planning? It involves Sasuke I know that from what I figured. He's the Otokage and he's got something planned right?" He asked him

"…We'll continue training the boy tomorrow, by the end of the month, he'll know all that I can teach him."

Kimimaro walked and Jiraiya started to saw something when he noticed the teenager's steps. In his lifetime Jiraiya had picked up many a things just by watching other people and he didn't like what he saw in the Kaguya's steps.

Those where the steps of a person who believed he would soon die…

At Ichiraku's…

"Oi, Teuchi-san! Another bowl!" Naruto called out finishing his fourth bowl.

"Where does he put it?" Tayuya asked herself looking on. She had just finished her own bowl and he was on his fifth that the cook's daughter gave him.

On the way back Naruto had insisted on eating dinner at Ichiraku's, Tayuya at first had told him to get over it but the boy had insisted on eating it and so he would be quiet she had agreed to it. The ramen was pretty good she'd admit but the way he was eating it he acted like it was food reserved only for kings.

"Another bowl?" Ayame asked her with a smile surprising her. She wasn't used to friendly service from people

"No, I'm fine." She muttered.

"Naruto?" A voice said and the blonde turned and saw a pink haired girl enter the small restaurant.

"Oh, hi Sakura." Naruto said to her looking up from his food. The girl sat beside him and got herself a bowl. "What you've been up to?"

"Not much, trying to get some work done. Visited Lee at the hospital and gave him some Flowers." Sakura said to him noting he was acting more like his old self. She looked past him and saw Tayuya behind him who she recognized as the rude girl she had seen before. "You've been training for the Exams?" 

"Yeah, I've been busy with both-" He was cut off when Tayuya elbowed him sharply in the ribs. "I mean with this guy named Jiriaya. He's not bad, a big time pervert though. He seems to know what he's doing. Make sure he's not around if you go to the Hot Springs though."

"Okay…" Sakura said not sure what to think of his newest sensei.

Tayuya got up out of her seat and left leaving them, she saw no reason to stay now.

Naruto watched her go and looked back at Sakura who shrugged. He shrugged as well and resumed eating.

Outside looking on a familiar feminine boy smiled watching the scene.

Haku walked past Ichiraku's having seen Naruto. He hadn't entered the restaurant as he had mostly kept to himself and it did him good to see Naruto alive and well.

He walked through the streets and through the bazaar.

"Haku…" A voice called out drawing his attention. He looked around and walking to an alleyway heard the voice again and discovered the source.

It belonged to the youngest and newest member of the Kurosuki Family.

"Karashi what are you doing here?" He asked as he hadn't expected to see the young boy just yet.

"I'm here to see if you found out anything." Karashi said to him.

Haku shook his head remembering why he was sent here. In honest he had treated the whole thing like a vacation for the past couple of days. "It's too early, I've yet to find anything. This place seems strong though, Raiga's underestimating the Leaf." He said to the boy who nodded his head. "You should head back to your village, forget being a henchmen of Raiga."

"But if he finds out, he'll…" Karashi said and trailed off remembering Raiga's punishment to those who broke his laws.

"You're not a fighter Karashi, despite what you might think. Go back to the village and your grandmother and work in your Curry Shop." Haku said to him. "You don't want to see what's going to happen." He said to him his voice serious. He did not want the boy getting involved.

Karashi frowned at him and backtracked into the alleyway and disappeared from view into the shadows. Haku watched him go and let out a sigh.

The next morning…

"So what are we learning this time? Going to make me do the splits again and double the cinder blocks this time around?" Naruto asked dryly as the foursome meet. Kimimaro was seated on one of the log stumps Naruto had done and put a medicine pill in his mouth and swallowed it.

"I believe it's time you've understood chakra control." Jiriaya said to him.

"What?" Naruto said a bit annoyed. "I already understand chakra control, I can already do Water Walking and Tree walking as well. I was able to walk on Ice on well one time." He said as he felt the Hermit was underestimating him.

"Calm down, what I meant was you need to focus your chakra. Not just on walking on water or strengthening your attacks. I mean chakra as a whole, the chakra that's inside you and everyone." Jiriaya said to him not wanting him to get cranky.

"He is correct," Kimimaro said and stood up. A cough escaped him but it didn't bother him as he stood beside Jiriaya. "Before my father ruined the Kaguya, my mother gave me this, that which had been passed down from my clan and your clans' ancestors for generations." He said and doing hand symbols summoned a scroll. "This is what the Kaguya in their prime dedicated themselves, to mastering Chakra in their bodies." He said and handed it to Naruto.

Naruto unfurled it and looked at it as several words written in Kanji where on it. Jiriaya taking an interest in it looked at it and nodded.

"Hmmm, this must be a copy, The original must've been destroyed. I should know cause I read it in my youth during a trip to Whirlpool." He said recognizing it. Now then listen Naruto and you too Tayuya. You might find this interesting to hear." He said to the redhead who looked on with a bored expression on her face.

"Chakra is within every person, me, you, everyone. It flows throughout your body like water in a river, formless and doesn't fight by itself yet if used correctly can overcome or stop any thing in your path. People use it without even realizing it." Jiriaya's voice spoke as the scene changed to Naruto sparring with Kimimaro later on. Kimimaro blocking his attacks and fists with ease as Naruto hit at him and winced when he felt his fist hit his cousin's hardened skin and bruising his knuckles

Later that afternoon, a shirtless Naruto was doing pushups on the dirt, the sun beating down on him. Squatted in front of him with a short bone blade was Kimimaro who swiped at his arms and forced Naruto to push his arms up to avoid being cut.

He collapsed after doing two hundred of them exhausted.

"A Sculptor uses Chakra," Kimimaro's voice spoke up. "When he makes his art and uses his hammer and chisel to carve masterpieces, work so lifelike there are no cracks and can stand the binds of time."

"Ah! Look at this view!" Jiraiya said as he and Naruto where on a hike. "Enjoy the scenery, feel the fresh air hit your lungs as you enjoy Nature's beauty. A painter could make this scene immortal!" He said as the two walked.

SQUISH!

Jiraiya stopped as Naruto walked ahead and The Sannin lifted up his foot and looked at his sandal in disgust as he had stepped in something left behind by a Cow. Rubbing it against the grass he went to catch up with the blond.

"The Gardener uses chakra, to grow flowers who's petals and beauty put the sun and moon to shame."

Naruto kneeling before a grave left the gift of flowers he had been growing in his home at Hayate's grave and bowing respectfully went away. From afar Yugao looked on not understanding and stepping forward saw the beautiful tulips he had left.

"The Blacksmith uses Chakra, doing so to create weapons. But only so that others will use them not to kill, but to protect."

The days passed and later on, Naruto stood in the center of a clearing of the forest wielding two swords one in each hand. Going through a slow series of cuts and swipes, of blocks and parries, his movements a mixture of grace and danger. None of the anger that had been inside him the past couple of days was inside him now, finding himself at peace.

He created two clones and tossed them the swords and pulled another out. The three then attacked an imaginary foe simultaneously on three fronts, utilizing and performing the Dance of The Crescent Moon, a move that Naruto had recently been taught and had learned, before it had required three Shikotsumyaku users to do so but by using his Bushin Naruto had made his own version similar to Hayate's.

He continued doing so as Kimimaro watched on, looking on his cousin's improvement as he learned more and more.

"Even The Musician can use Chakra, her music melting stone hearts and moving brutal Generals to tears." Jiraiya's words spoke into his mind as they taught him the lessons as his training went on.

Naruto stood in the middle of a stream, his eyes closed as he meditated and listened to his surroundings.

Not far away Tayuya played a soft tune on her flute, the skillful kunoichi's playing her melody, unlike the harsh melodies she would perform for her enemies, this one was gentle and peaceful, as the redhead's music echoed across the area as Naruto listened on.

"Chakra, the key component in life. Seek it out Cousin, but do not trap it. Find how others use their Chakra and then discover your own way of using it." Kimimaro's voice whispered as two weeks had passed.

During a rare day off Naruto was walking around the village and was rather oblivious to the stares he was being given. Unlike before they weren't looks of mistrust, they where instead looks of confusion. As if something had come over the boy

Sakura watched on as Naruto passed by and noticed how different he appeared to be now, as there was something different about him, the brash, cocky boy was gone and so was the angry anti social teammate, as if someone else had taken their place.

Naruto walked by Kakashi who looked on at his student and nodded smiling under his mask sensing the boy getting stronger.

Also looking on from his crystal ball, Sarutobi smiled as he watched the boy's training as despite the grueling tasks he was given by them, Naruto excelled and continued to learn as he understood what Chakra was truly about, it was not a mere weapon like some thought it was. It was a tool, a tool that could be harnessed in different ways yet the first one who used it believed it to be used for peace, something that his father and his father's father and the First and Second Hokages had put in The Will Of Fire, that which burned brightly in the old man and his lecherous Student. His only regret was that is wasn't the same for his other students.

The boy's training continued as he learned from both of them, learning of Shikotsumyaku from Kimimaro and Jutsus from Jiraiya as well, as well as gaining a summoning contract from The Toad Boss Gamabunta. Finding how to use his Kage Bushin to its most effectiveness as anything the clones learned he would learn as well.

"And remember Naruto above all us," Jiraiya said giving him the final lesson. "Chakra is meant to be used but not controlled, to fight with it but not as its master. It is free flowing and cannot be contained just like Water, those who seek to use it as a weapon will never understand the true meaning of Chakra."

Naruto stood in a center of a field, channeling his chakra, focusing it into the palm of his hand. Slowly a ball started to form in his hand as he focused everything on it. The ball started to take shape and spiral. Channeling it he held it upwards and knew he had to do it now.

"RASENGAN!" He shouted and threw the spiraling ball which hit a tree and smashed it to pieces.

"Yes!" He said as he finally did it, learning the move from Jiraiya.

"Hmm, took you long enough." Jiraiya said watching from afar. "Well we got a week left, I guess there ain't much more I can teach you in that time. You should be able to handle Neji and anyone else in the Exams."

"Yeah, I'm becoming Chunin for sure." Naruto said in reply. Jiraiya smirked at the blond and turned his head over at the other two.

"Can I go home now?" Tayuya said dryly. "There sure as hell is no reason for me to stay here."

"You know you should smile more often," Jiraiya replied. "A guy doesn't like a scowling woman, she'll never let him touch her if all she does is-YIPE!" Jiraiya dodged a kunai thrown at his groin as Tayuya glared at him.

(Sheesh and I thought Kushina was a fiery redhead.) He thought to himself as the girl cursed under her breath.

Naruto snickered at Jiraiya and looked over at Kimimaro. "I've gotten better haven't I?"

"Yes you have…" Kimimaro said slowly. Faintly a smile showed on his face. "I don't think I can call you by your nickname anymore Naruto." He said and Naruto smirked remembering him calling him Trash which had irritated him at the beginning.

"You've learned most of what I can teach you, from now on any technique it'll be on your own." Kimimaro said to him. He then started to walk away

Naruto looked at him. "Is this the last time we're seeing each other?" He asked him.

"Naruto…li…ve" Kimimaro started to see when the illness in his body took his toll on him and he collapsed to the ground.

"Kimimaro!" He faintly heard Naruto say as he slipped into unconsciousness.

At Otogakure…

"FIND HIM!" A voice echoed all across the building full of fury and rage.

"Find him at once!" Orochimaru his face twisted in a expression of anger and destruction shouted. "Find Kimimaro this instant!" He shouted and the Sound Nins quickly fled to avoid their master's wrath.

"Where is he?" He shouted. "How could he be gone!" The Snake Sannin cursed in fury at what he had discovered, already three men had been killed by him in his wrath.

Orochimaru in making his plans for the planned attack had not checked on the Dream Vessel in months time as he had been so busy he never gave the boy any attention. He hadn't planned on it tonight but he had stopped and checked on the room only to find him gone.

His anger had exploded as his killing intent could be felt all around the entire area. Even Raiga had stayed out of his way The Swordsmen not even thinking about crossing his path.

"Find him now!" Kimimaro shouted and he beheaded a Kurosuki gang member who had gotten too close.

"Orochimaru-sama we don't have a clue where he is." Kabuto said cautiously. "None of us could possibly know where is. He maybe dead for all we know."

"I don't want excuses! Find him, or find his corpse!" Orochimaru snapped seething with rage not ever expecting this.

The remaining Sound Four looked on.

"He's pissed off." Kidomaru said looking on

"Can you blame him? Kimimaro's been gone for who knows how long, if he knew before hand he's been doing this he'd be even madder." Sakon said and Ukon nodded.

"And now Tayuya's gone as well." Jirobo said as well

"No one is to rest until he is found!" Orochimaru snarled and he turned his gaze onto the group. "Get out there and find him!" He ordered and the group kneeled. "I will not have Kimimaro be used against me, find him or his corpse! It doesn't matter which!" He said his eyes promising agonizing death for whoever didn't listen to him.

Orochimaru was furious, how could this happen? How could Kimimaro leave, and thus potentially skewer his plans? If he was found by The Leaf he could be captured and brought before that damn Sandaime, and once he discovered the Cursed Seal of Earth on him his former teacher would know what he was planning. He could just use one of the damn Yamanaka's special abilities' to enter his thoughts and find everything. His plans to destroy Konoha would be ruined

Calming himself down he focused and did hand seals and brought them together performing a Jutsu. "Where are you Kimimaro?" He hissed quietly looking to find him within the area by drawing on his seal. Sakon and the others reached at their necks in pain as slowly markings from their own Cursed Seals covered their faces but The merciless Sannin ignored them. If he was anywhere within the area his cursed seal would activate and he would know. Tayuya's wasn't activated as well either as he didn't sense her either as the range of the Jutsu was only limited inside Oto.

After a few minutes he stopped and an angry growl escaped him. Nothing, he wasn't anywhere within the Jutsu's radius. Nowhere near Otogakure or Rice Country.

"Find him now!" He said warningly to the remaining three. "Find him and Tayuya and bring them back before me, Dead or Alive I don't care! I will not have my plans foiled, if you fail I will use you all instead of the Sound Trio in Edo Tensei! Now GO!" He shouted and the group fled at once to carry out his orders.

At The Hospital…

"We're losing him!" A voice called out.

"Pump more chakra into his lungs!" Another one called out that the teenager faintly heard.

"Keep it steady, don't over exert yourself with it. Nurse get me some more medicine!" A third one said as he was barely aware of his surroundings.

"My god, how is he still alive?"

He could hear the voices and he didn't know where he was as he slowly regained consciousness, hooked up to a machine and with an oxygen mask covering his face which he slowly breathed from.

"This isn't looking good, I'm afraid there's not much we can do at this state."

Just as fast as he regained consciousness Kimimaro felt everything going dark again.

"Shit! He's out again, give me that. Clear!"

He didn't feel it as he slipped back into a sleep like state.

In The Waiting Room Naruto sat in the chair not saying anything as he looked on at the room where Kimimaro had been taken. Jiraiya was with him as well the man standing not seated. Tayuya wasn't there as she had mysteriously disappeared after they had brought him to the hospital. Jiraiya had given some ANBU orders to look for her but so far nothing, she had vanished from sight.

The door opened and Naruto saw the doctor enter. The man wiped his head which was full of sweat. They where lucky and had pulled off a near miracle.

"His conditions stabilized for now, he's asleep right now. You can see him." The Doctor told them and Naruto got up and entered the room.

Kimimaro laid on the bed in a motionless like state and Naruto was stunned at how many machines were hooked up to him. He was in a lifeless state and seemed to be in more of a coma than asleep.

"I don't know when he'll wake up, right now he needs rest, he'd been overdoing himself for what I can tell and he's been sick also. This has taken a toll on his body and he collapsed due to the strain he has put himself through." THe Doctor said to him.

Naruto remembered how Tayuya said back at Wave that if he kept this up he'd kill himself. Was that what she meant? He hadn't paid much attention to it afterward, he knew he was sick but he thought he was overcoming it. Why didn't he tell him he was sick?

"I'll let you two have some time alone, Toad Sannin?" The Doctor said and Jiraiya noted he wanted to talk to him in private.

Jiraiya grasped Naruto's shoulder to give him strength and left the room with the Doctor.

Naruto sat by Kimimaro's bed looking over his cousin who appeared to be lifeless, as if all life had been drained from him. He wasn't moving and the only sound that could be heard was that of the Machines.

Watching on Naruto wondered if he was ever going to wake up.

"I'm afraid it's worse than what I told him." The Doctor told Jiraiya the two in his private office. "There's not much more we can do."

"What's the problem with him? What ails him?" Jiraiya asked as he had felt that he was sick but the boy didn't say anything.

"He has contacted a very rare disease, a disease in his lungs that is fatal. We have recently developed a cure these past two months for it but only in the beginning stages. I'm afraid he's gone too far, the cure wouldn't have any affect on him now as he's in the last stages of it. I'm honestly surprised he's alive right now, with how bad his lungs are." The Doctor said shaking his head as he had nearly died back there. "The only hope he has is if your teammate, Tsunade tends to him."

Jiraiya didn't say anything in return. He hadn't seen her in eleven years, the odds of finding her where slim to none. And he doubted she would return. By the time he found her, told her what was going on and somehow managed to convince her to return Kimimaro would have already passed on.

"How long does he have?" He asked the Doctor

The Doctor shook his head. "Not much I'm afraid, I'm sorry to say this as I feel it would break the boys' heart. But he only has three weeks to a month left at most. A tragic fate for one so young."

Jiraiya didn't say anything in response. He walked back to the room and saw Naruto still seated there, looking at his lifeless cousin.

In anger Jiraiya gritted his teeth thinking it all a cruel joke played by the Gods. This wouldn't have happened if he had found him instead, no doubt cause of the Snake was the reason he was in such a state.

"Damn you Orochimaru…" He cursed silently and turned and left.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	21. Deal with a Fox

Next chapter of Blood is Thicker than Bone. As Naruto ponders the fate of his cousin and makes a deal, an unexpected event may serve as a prelude of what's to come.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

The blond sat in the lone chair of the room as he looked on at the individual lying motionless in the bed. Not once since the event had he moved or woken up. Still he laid there, the only sound being his faint heartbeat on the monitor as he watched on. Other machines as well where hooked onto him as well giving him medicine.

It had been two days since the incident, since Kimimaro had collapsed and Naruto had stayed by his bedside ever since then waiting to see if he would ever wake up. He had stayed by his side and as the hours passed fear grew into him wondering if he was seeing his last days.

The Doctor came into the room and checked up on Kimimaro, Naruto watched him as he made notes on his notepad as he check his body.

"Doc?" Naruto asked and looked up at him. "He is ever going to wake up?" He said to him.

"…I don't know, his body could no longer support the strain on him he put himself through. His illness has taken quite a toll on him as well. All he needs is rest." The Doctor said to him and turned and left the room.

Naruto watched him go. He felt as if they where hiding something from him, something they didn't want to tell him about Kimimaro. He knew when people where hiding things from him.

He looked back at Kimimaro and let out a sigh.

A hand grasped his shoulder and he lifted his head up and saw Kakashi behind him having entered the room. With him was Sakura and Sasuke as well.

"I'm sorry to hear what's happened Naruto." Kakashi said to him. "You should head back home and get yourself some rest. You need a good sleep." He said as rings where under Naruto's eyes from lack of sleep over watching him.

"I'm fine." Naruto said to him.

"Where's that redheaded girl? She's disappeared." Sakura asked him. Tayuya had disappeared after he had been brought to the Hospital, no one had seen her at all, Jiraiya had sent ANBU to try and find her but nothing came up the group unable to pick up her trail. It was as if she had simply vanished from the world.

"I don't know…" Naruto answered with little emotion.

"Why did he not tell anyone he was sick?" Sasuke asked him.

"I…I don't know." Naruto responded wondering it as well.

"The Exam finals are four days away, you think you'll be able to compete in your condition? If not I'll tell them you've decided to drop out. You got a lot on your mind I can tell." Kakashi said to him

The blonde didn't respond, he hadn't even thought about the Chunin finals ever since Kimimaro had collapsed.

"C'mon, you need to get home and get some rest, it's not healthy to be here all the time." Kakashi said and lead him away. The boy went with them and turned and gave the motionless figure one final look as he exited the room.

Elsewhere…

"Her trail ends here, where did she go?" Jiraiya said to himself as he looked around. The Toad Sannin looked around the area as the trail of the girl he was after had gone cold.

Jiraiya after leaving Konoha had went in search of the missing Tayuya, trying to find her. She knew something he knew that, and he was going to find and get the information willingly or unwillingly out of her. She had some skill he knew that given how she was able to avoid the ANBU and him for a bit but eventually he picked up her trail.

"She's around here somewhere, we're at the edge of the Land Of Fire as it is, any closer and I'm in Rice Territory." He mused to himself.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning came at him and he skillfully dodged it.

"What the?" He shouted not expecting it. He looked ahead and saw to his surprise a green haired man duel wielding a pair of blades which charged with electricity. The man grinned and held them up.

Lighting shot out of the sky and into him and his swords. "Lightning Ball!" He shouted and fired at Jiraiya who dodged it.

"Damn! Fire Style: Great Fireball!" He shouted and fired a fireball at him. To his surprise Electricity covered him and blocked out his attack.

Jiraiya studied his foe and noticed how he generated his attacks through his blades.

(A Mist Swordsmen? Here?) He thought to himself at what he was seeing as he recognized the blades as one of the Seven Swordsmen.

"Kill him…" Raiga ordered as Ranmaru told him he had no backup.

Suddenly several men appeared wielding gloved claws and surrounded Jiraiya. One group got on top of each other and formed a tower and began spinning at him and Jiraiya dodged it.

They attacked him and Jiraiya fought the gang members off, avoiding their slashes and attacks as despite having some skill they where no match for the Sannin as not one attack hit him.

He then dodged another bolt of lightning aimed at him by Raiga who leapt and attacked him, Jiraiya dodged his attacks and swipes of his twin blades.

"You possess skill but you let your anger do all the fighting, leaving you open to weaknesses!" Jiraiya exclaimed and in speed Raiga did not believe his target had disappeared and reappeared behind him and before Raiga could block punched him in the chest knocking him into his men.

Raiga roared when Jiraiya did hand symbols and the area became surrounded in a thick mist. Raiga looked around unable to see anything but then heard the sounds of his men being attacked.

"Find him!" He ordered Ranmaru who went to activate his Kekkai Genkai and his eyes and pupils began to turn red when the mist disappeared and Raiga saw Jiraiya standing in front of him and around them all of his men where knocked out.

"Ready for round two?" The Toad Sannin asked. "Your men won't be around to help this time."

Raiga grunted but then grinned. "That's what you think, look!" He shouted and Jiraiya turned and saw several ninja with a melody note on their Hitai-ate coming this way.

(Damn, time to get out of here) He thought to himself as this was getting too risky, all of Rice would know he was here at this rate.

"Now you die!" Raiga shouted and slashed at him. Jiraiya dodged nonchalantly and threw down a small bomb which exploded and covered the entire area in smoke.

By the time it had ended he was miles away.

"Sound has a Swordsmen of Mist in their employ? Things just got better," He said dryly to himself as he ran. "Sarutobi will want to know about this, they are planning something!" He exclaimed on he was back on the trail to Konoha.

Meanwhile…

"He's been found?" The figure asked standing on the outskirts of the Base.

"Yes, he's at Konoha Hospital." The redhead said to her master kneeling .

The golden eyed figure crossed his arms across his chest thinking it over.

"Sakon!" He ordered and the blue haired leader of the Sound Four stepped forward.

"Gather the other Sound Four and Toshihiro, you all have a mission for tomorrow night."

"Hai!" The ninja said and left.

"Bring him back Tayuya, bring Kimimaro back to me." Orochimaru ordered her and she nodded and went as well having told him about Kimimaro being at the hospital in the Leaf Village.

The Sannin brought a hand up and clutched it into a fist that would crush steel, he would not have his plans ruined.

The next day…

Haku looked on as Kin Tsuchi worked on her Senbon aim, the girl showing improvement with her aim and throw. He had given her some pointers and had taught her the proper balance of speed and aim. Every needle she tossed hit a target and every hit would either incapacitate or kill the target.

She looked back and smiled at him as he had taught her some things this past month when he had meet her again. The two having talked and in a way had become friends as he helped her out and she opened up a bit to him.

"You could use a break, haste makes waste." He said to her.

"I can rest when I'm dead." She said and got ready to throw again when he reached over and took her hand and stopped her.

"You throw with the makings of a person who wants something." Haku said to her. "What do you want Kin?" He asked her.

She gritted her teeth at his question.

"I want power, the power to get revenge on those who had the nerve to look down on me when I was a child. That's what most of us want, me, Zaku, and Dosu. We want strength and we joined up with Sound cause we believe we can get that power there."

"Power that is all you want?"

"Well yeah, those who have power don't get looked down upon and mistreated by others." She said as it seemed simple to her.

"Those who don't have power beat down upon those with even less power than them, and so forth. It's an endless cycle." Haku said to the long haired girl.

"Maybe so, but it's the only path we know, you think Dosu would let people continue to mock his bandaged face if he had the power to shut them up?" She asked him.

"Perhaps, but a pursuit of power often only ends up leaving you with nothing." Haku said to her as he didn't bother himself with gaining power by any means necessary.

Kin didn't say anything to him. She didn't let him know but she had heard Dosu and Zaku arguing about something recently, Dosu was saying they had been betrayed and where setup. Zaku who's arms had recently healed somewhat was arguing that saying they wouldn't be used like that. All three had been brought together by the same man and had been loyal to him as he helped them escaped their troubled past and become Shinobi, for him to betray them was something Zaku didn't want to think about. Dosu on the other hand had seem angered about what had happened reminding Zaku that Sasuke broke his arms and what had happened to him when he emerged from the tree in the Forest.

As for her, she didn't know what to think. She didn't know if he did in fact betray her or not. If she performed well in the exams and was able to become Chunin maybe that would revalidate his faith in her as he had selected them to go to the exams himself. Failure in Otogakure often came with the harshest punishment as none of them had headed back after the mission, surprisingly the man hadn't come for them either. Maybe he was too busy with his planned invasion they had heard rumors about.

"Kin," A voice said and she opened her eyes and saw Haku. "Whatever happens these next few days, be careful and be safe." He told her. Part of him thinking of leaving and telling The Sound Trio to leave as well so they don't get caught in the upcoming events.

Gaara stood on top of the roof of a building, the quiet and stoic Suna nin overlooking the village.

"The Uchiha's blood, is that what you want Mother?" He asked seemingly to himself. "No, you want more than that don't you? You want the Uzumaki's blood as well, that would satisfy you I know it would to have his blood running through our sand as well." He said as he thought back to the preliminary fights, how he had nearly killed Rock Lee and watching Naruto use his bloodline to defeat Kankuro. For the first time he actually was interested in what had happened when he revealed his Kekkai Genkai.

Before he had been bored and thought nothing of the exams, now he was interested and intrigued in the blonde's Kekkai Genkai, once he destroyed Sasuke he would then battle Naruto and kill him as well.

"If I have no meaning in life than I shall make my own, even if it means killing all others in this wretched world!" He said coldly feeling the demon inside him start to awaken and he suppressed it for the moment.

Meanwhile…

Naruto laid on the bed asleep, the boy tossing and turning on it as he dreamt uncomfortable dreams, dreams he didn't know he would be capable of having.

He imagined himself in what seemed like to be a sewer, a dark damp sewer that was red in color. He looked around as he didn't know where he was or how he got here, all he knew was that he got a bad vibe coming from this place.

He looked around and saw a light nearby. Thinking it a way out he cautiously made his way, looking around for any hidden danger.

As he made his way he thought he heard a sound and looked behind him, there was nothing there and he can hear the low sound of laughter, cruel mocking laughter that got louder and harsher with every step he took towards the light.

He stopped as he reached the end and the light obstructed his view and he wondered if he should head back.

"ENTER!" A voice roared surprising him and grunting he covered his eyes with his arm and stepped into it.

He felt himself burning up as the room felt hot, he uncovered his eyes and they widened in shock at what he saw before him.

"So, we meet at last." A gigantic nine tailed fox with red fur and two ominous eyes and a dark smile said to him, the beast was imprisoned behind a locked fence leering down at him.

"K-Kyuubi?" Naruto said in response. He did not expect this, he did not expect the demon that lived inside him to be so large, nor so ominous and powerful. As if the Beast could destroy all in his path if he ever got out

The demon fox laughed darkly which echoed across the room. "Yes, I am him. The Nine Tailed Bijuu! You are my vessel, you pitiful child." He said and showed his fangs. "If it weren't for this accursed cage I could tear you apart in an instant!"

"What do you want?" Naruto asked him.

"I have a proposition for you, I've taken amusement in watching you train with your last remaining family. This entire time he did not tell you he was dying and not once did you ask him, you humans and your ignorance amuses me!" Kyuubi said taunting him.

"Kimimaro's dying?" Naruto said in shock. He knew something was up but didn't think it was something like this.

"Yes, even before he met you he suffered from a disease, soon he will pass on to the world of the dead, forever gone. There is nothing you can do to save him, at least not by regular human methods." Kyuubi said and smirked at him.

"What do you mean? Tell me!" Naruto demanded and the fox growled at him.

"I do not bow to the whim of humans foolish boy." He said warningly to Naruto snarling at him. "As I was saying there is a way to save him, but I won't tell you, not unless you agree to the deal."

"What do you want?" Naruto asked not sure what a demon would want.

"I want you to use my power. To use it and destroy all that gets in your way, most presumably during these Chunin Exams of yours. The only time I'll feel any pleasure is if you use my power and you have not done so at all these past twelve years!"

Naruto stared at him wide eyed at what he was demanding. He was wanting him to use his power? At the Exams in front of everyone with hundreds if not thousands watching? If that happened he'd be treated with fear and hatred even more than he had been before. He remembered what happened back in the Forest and how he acted, if that happened again he could go wild and attack everyone! He'd never be forgiven if he used it.

"No way! I'm not using your power, not at the Exams!" Naruto shouted at him.

"Oh? Then I won't tell you how to save your cousin." Kyubbi said in response.

"Why you…" Naruto said glaring at him as the two stared face to face.

"The choice is yours boy, you can either use my power and save him or not and watch Kimimaro slowly die." Kyuubi said to him. "If you won't, then get out."

Naruto glared at him and shut his eyes thinking of what he was being put through. He had the opportunity to save his only remaining family, but in doing so he'd have to use the Kyuubi's power and that had the potential to be a disaster. But if he didn't he would doom his cousin to death.

He remembered Kakashi's words from their first lesson.

"_Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends teammates are worse than trash."_

He grunted as his body shook over the predicament he was in.

(Those who beak the rules are trash, those who abandon their friends and teammates are worse than trash, but those who abandon their own family are nothing but scum!) He thought to himself and his eyes snapped open.

"I…I accept!" Naruto said making his choice.

"Hmph, human sentiment how predictable." Kyuubi said in a bored tone.

"I accepted your offer, now tell me how to save Kimimaro!" Naruto demanded and Kyuubi growled at him.

"Very well then, I shall tell you, your blood has secret healing powers in it, a side effect perhaps of my healing factor I've given you. Capable of healing your sick cousin, if you go to his bedside and cut your hand and insert the blood into his mouth, the blood will then take into effect. That will heal him."

"Will it cure his disease?" Naruto asked him a part of him not believing his words and thinking he was trying to trick him. After all, he was a fox. For all he knew this could make him worse or even kill him.

"Yes it will, the disease will be neutralized and his body should heal. Now then remember our deal, at the Exams use my power!" Kyuubi ordered and turned and walked away heading back into the deeper parts of his cell.

Naruto woke up with a start and sat up in bed. He looked outside the window and saw that it was now mid afternoon. How long had he been asleep? Was that all right now just a dream?

No, it wasn't a dream. His meeting with The Nine Tailed Fox was real. Remembering his words he tossed the covers off and got dressed as he looked out the window and saw the hospital.

Grunting to himself he headed out of his home and headed to the apartment.

At the Same time…

"Is everyone ready?" A voice asked perched on top of the hospital to the other four.

"I don't see why we have to get him." A second one said the person having six arms.

"Orochimaru-sama's…orders." Another one said sternly to them all

"Jirobo, Toshihiro, you handle the guards if necessary. Tayuya you use an Genjutsu on the staff to make them think nothing's happening. Kidomaru, web up any who's in the room with him." The first voice said to them. "Don't screw this up or you can kiss your lives goodbye." He said to them all.

The group silently nodded as they prepared to begin.

Naruto made his way to Kimimaro's room at the hospital. As he walked he hoped Kyuubi wasn't lying to him, he hoped this did work and his cousin would be healed. He walked past Lee's room the nurses and doctor's as well as TenTen coaxing him to sit back down and rest instead of straining his wounded body.

He stopped at the door and took a deep breath, for all he knew he could open this door right now and find him already dead. He maybe too late to save him…

Grunting he reached towards the door and grasping the doorknob turned and pushed it open.

What he saw surprised him, Kimimaro was awake. He was awake and breathing under his own will power.

"Kimimaro!" He said and dashed to his bedside.

"Naruto?" He asked surprised to see him. "How long have I been out?"

"Three days, listen I can heal you." Naruto said to him but he wasn't listening.

"Naruto," He said and coughed loudly. "Listen, listen close. I don't have much time."

"Be quiet don't strain yourself." Naruto said to him as he coughed and saw him cough up blood. "I can heal you, there's a way to save you. But you have to listen to me." He said and pulled out a kunai and surprising his cousin slashed himself across the hand drawing blood. "Here drink," He said to him.

Kimimaro looked at him confused.

"Look I know this sounds crazy but this can save you. If you drink my blood it'll heal you."

"I'm too far gone…" Kimimaro said and he frowned.

"Don't say stuff like that, please drink my blood." Naruto said to him. "I don't wanna lose my only family." He said and to him and Kimimaro was surprised at the tone of his voice and his eyes.

"Alright, I'll drink." He said and Naruto brought his hand to his mouth as Kimimaro lacked the strength to do so. He leaned his head as far as it could go and gradually took a drop of blood from his hand and put it into his mouth. This alone cost much of his strength and he fell back onto the bed.

Naruto watched him as he breathed wondering if it worked.

"Naruto, Cousin…" Kimimaro said the first time calling him that. He started to feel a bit strange, as if some of his strength was slowly returning. "There's not much time, you have to get out of here. Get away from Konoha as far as you can."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto said not understanding him

"On the day of the finals, during it, Sound will-"

"What are you doing here?" A voice outside said surprising them. "You're not allowed to be-Gacckk!"

The sounds of fighting and killing was heard…

Suddenly the door burst open surprising Naruto.

"What the?" Naruto shouted in shock as he saw a group of Ninja and saw among them in the back Tayuya. "Who the hell are-"

"Kidomaru shut him up!" The leader of the group shouted.

The six armed spider like ninja fired a sticky substance out of his mouth and hit Naruto in the face. Naruto tried to peel it off but was then knocked against the wall and then strong sticky fluids was added to his arms and legs trapping him.

Naruto struggled as he couldn't see or hear anything as he fought to get free.

"Kimimaro-san!" A voice said as he struggled to get loose as more webbing to his body was added and he couldn't move a muscle.

"Shall we kill this brat?" Jirobo said looking at the trapped Naruto as they had gotten Kimimaro and knocked him unconscious before he could say anything and being carried by Toshihiro. In the room behind them where several unconscious bodies.

"No," Tayuya said stopping Kidomaru who was aiming his bow and arrow at his heart. "He won't give us any trouble."

"Let's get out of here, kill any who try to stop us." Sakon ordered and the group departed their mission complete.

Naruto struggled to get free when a hand grasped his face and pulled the webbing off of him. He coughed hard as he was freed and looked around

"Kakashi?" He said as his Sensei freed him from the web. He looked around the ransacked room as many ANBU where in the room as well as Jiraiya who was talking with a nurse for details and for once not oogling her. Rock Lee on crutches was being dragged back to his room the boy swinging them daring them to show their faces and fight him "What happened here?" He asked him.

"A group of ninja entered the hospital and ransacked the place. They are long gone…" The Jonin said to him.

"Orochimaru's men I'd figure…" Jiraiya said to himself thinking them responsibly for what happened.

Naruto looked around and saw the empty bed. "Kimimaro? Where's Kimimaro!"

Kakashi shook his head in remorse. "I'm afraid they took him…whoever they where he was their target. We're trying to locate them but I'm afraid whoever did this was skilled in the stealth arts."

"No…" Naruto said and thought back to what had happened. Faintly he remembered seeing before he got trapped the six armed one was wearing a Hitai-ate with a Melody note similar to the Three Sound Ninja in the exams. Was Otogakure behind this? And what did Kimimaro mean, Sound will what?

Looking at the wrecked room he glanced around and looked out the window, wondering just what was going on here.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	22. Answers and Questions

Next chapter of Blood is Thicker Than Bone. As it draws near, tensions are rising and rumors are spreading over the past events as The eve of the Chunin Finals draws near. Naruto ponders what will happen and Kimimaro finds himself facing a dilemma.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

The White Haired teenager was thrown down hard onto the floor and a heavy foot was placed on his throat cutting off his air.

"I am so disappointed in you Kimimaro-kun." The golden eyed man said standing on his throat. "To think you of all people would go and jeopardize my plans. Your dear friend had to be moved and put in a more secure base since the racket he made since you weren't around to calm him down was heard all over." Orochimaru said and a scowl formed on his face as he added more pressure. He brought up his hands and formed seals and Kimimaro let out a cry as the markings from his Cursed Seal of Earth activated and spreaded across his body and face. "I see you have regained some of your strength though," Orochimaru said coldly looking down at him.

Kimimaro didn't say anything as the markings on his body receded. Brought back by the Sound Four and Toshihiro before his master Kimimaro was being punished for his disobedience.

Orochimaru reached down and pulled him up by the throat bringing him face to face. "After all I've done for you, took you in, gave you a reason to live after your clan was destroyed, this is how you repay me?" He snapped and threw Kimimaro against the wall. Kimimaro slid down the wall and began coughing and clutched at his chest.

"The disease is still within you I see? Even Konoha couldn't cure your sickness." Orochimaru said his arms folded across his chest, in the room with him was The Sound Four, Kabuto, and Raiga looking on. Whilst the others looked on amused Tayuya was the only one who winced at what he was being put through.

Kimimaro stopped coughing and looked up at him. He was stronger, stronger than he had been in months yes but the disease was still within him, He had drunk a single drop of Naruto's blood and even though he had been healed somewhat he wasn't fully cured. Naruto's blood somehow had a healing effect on him. Perhaps if he had had the strength and drank more of his blood when he had the chance the disease would've been fully destroyed.

"Tell me," Orochimaru said to him. "What purpose was there in going to the Leaf Village? One last look at the flowers they grew? To see the carved Kages in the Mountains? Or some other reason for going off on a fools' errand? Give me a reason I shouldn't have you sacrificed this instant to Manda."

Kimimaro didn't respond as he looked up at him. Before when he looked at him they where looks of loyalty and admiration as well as zealously. Now they where glares of anger.

Orochimaru's jaw trembled in rage and he thrust his hands out and shot out several snakes from his arms which ensnared him and pulled him up from the floor.

"I will give you a chance to redeem yourself with your life," Orochimaru said to him. "When we attack Konoha you shall lead the attack as planned." He said to the Kaguya as his Snakes crushed his ribs with their tight grip. "You will fight and kill as many of the Leaf as you can before you die, and you will also kill Naruto Uzumaki as well! You will kill your last remaining family."

Kimimaro's eyes widened at what he said. He was to kill his Cousin?

"No-" He started to say in protest but Orochimaru activated his seal forcefully and he cried out in pain and agony. His skin started to turn a brown color and his eyes became dark and pupils became yellow, his screams and cries became more primal and feral as Orochimaru forcefully caused him to go to the Second stage as his body transformed.

"You will do as I command!" Orochimaru snarled in fury at him. "Or I will keep you alive and torture you so harshly you will cry out for death a thousand times before I decide to end your miserable existence." He said and deactivated the seal and his snakes dropped Kimimaro to the floor in a semi conscious state his body returning to normal. "Take this fool and lock him up." He ordered Kidomaru and Jirobo who went and took Kimimaro out of the room.

"Move forward with my plan, nothing will stop the attack from happening!" He said to all in the room.

"Oh, and Raiga." He called out to the Swordsmen who was leaving. "I have another job for you. You, Kabuto, and Kimimaro dragged by a rope across his neck if necessary, will escort me to my meeting with the Kazekage. I'll have some use of your twin blades during it. And Ranmaru's eyes as well just in case."

Shortly afterwards, Tayuya was walking by herself when she passed a lone figure seated on a bench by himself. She noticed how the bison mask wearing Sound Nin appeared downtrodden.

"Alright Toshihiro, what's wrong?" She asked him.

"Kimimaro-san…punished, Orochimaru-sama…angry." The scarred ninja said to him talking in his strained matter of speaking.

Tayuya crossed her arms as she looked at him. "Can you blame him? The idiot nearly ruined Orochimaru-sama's damn plans." She said and Toshihiro frowned at her. "It's a big gamble he has this planned attack with Suna and if it fails we'll all most likely be dead. Kimimaro will probably die in the invasion though, Konoha will most likely be wiped out."

"Konoha…Orochimaru-sama's home?" Toshihiro asked her.

"Yeah it was, but then things happened and he left the damn place." She said with a shrug. "Now he wants to destroy it, as revenge for refusing to let him take the position of Hokage."

"Dosu, Zaku, Kin…Sacrificed?" The ninja said to her and she frowned.

"They will be, Failure in Otogakure means death Toshihiro, you know that and I know that." She said sternly though in truth she knew they didn't have a chance at succeeding in their mission to kill Sasuke and even if they did, they'd still be killed by him although even more brutally. "You may not like it but those who fail must redeem themselves with their lives, I'd do the same as well if I ever failed in my mission and somehow lost to some scum. Kimimaro is expected to do the same thing as well with what he did disobeying his orders. This will basically be a suicide mission for him." She said and walked away.

"I fight…protect Kimimaro-san." Toshihiro proclaimed watching her leave and stood up with his double voulge in his hands. "Defeat Leaf….Glory to Sound!" He said and twirled the weapon overhead and slashed with it. "Save…my friend!" He exclaimed gripping it tightly.

At Konoha…

Naruto sat by himself on a stump in an empty field, with him was a small toad named Gamakichi who was one of Gamabunta's sons he had summoned. Every now and then he would absent mindedly toss it a piece of candy which he would snatch up and ate. For the first time since he had discovered his Kekkai Genkai, he was wearing his traditional orange outfit instead of the clothes he had gotten.

(Man things always go from bad to worse, just my luck.) He thought to himself thinking of last night. He thought he finally had it, a way to cure his cousin. Kyuubi had told him how to save Kimimaro and he had rushed to the hospital and managed to convince him to agree to it.

Kimimaro had drunk his blood but Naruto didn't knew if he was healed or not as the moment he did a group of ninja he didn't recognize appeared bursting through the doorway and immobilized him and kept him from doing anything. By the time Kakashi had cut him loose they where gone and so was Kimimaro, the group having taken him. He didn't know who the group where or what they wanted with his cousin, but whoever they where they hadn't been found. He didn't get the chance to see if he had recovered. For all he knew Kyuubi could've been lying to him as the group of Ninja appeared before he could see what would happen.

Tayuya however had been one of the group, as he had spotted her amongst them before they had trapped him to the wall. What was she doing with them? Was she a spy all along? Playing him for a dope all this time? He wanted some answers but so far nothing had come up, no one could find their tracks or where they had come from. Vanishing into thin air as fast as they had appeared.

"_On the day of The Chunin Finals, Sound will…"_

Sound will what? What did Kimimaro mean when he said that? Was the Sound Village up to something? What where they up too? They where just a small village from what he had heard and a new one at that, only able to send one team to the Exams. Would could they be planning. And who was that snake like man during the Forest of Death, he somehow knew about his bloodline and about Kimimaro as well? No one had seen the man, departing from Konoha like a ghost. And the Seal he gave Sasuke, Jiraiya had told him it was called a Cursed Seal and was a vile thing that drove people to madness. Yet at times he had noticed on Kimimaro a similar one on his as well.

(How stupid could I've been? Not once to even think about asking his sickness or that?) He thought angrily and tossed Gamakichi another piece of candy. (If I had actually done something instead of ignoring it like an idiot I would have known, hell I could've prevented what happened!) He thought to himself and scowled.

Gamakichi hopped up and got on top of his head the orange toad looking around for more candy he had. Naruto allowed a smirk to show as this was the toad's way of cheering him up.

He heard footsteps and turned his head around thinking it was Kakashi or the Pervert. Instead it was two shady men in black walking towards him.

"You Naruto Uzumaki?" One of them asked.

"Yeah, that's me."

"We're here with a proposition for you." The second one said. Naruto slowly raised an eyebrow. "You see bets are being wagered in the Finals and a lot of money is being tossed around, our boss is putting nearly a quarter of his fortune on Sasuke Uchiha. If Sasuke doesn't win that would be a grievous blow to his organization." He continued and Naruto recognized them as similar to some of Gato's thugs back in Wave, apparently their boss had illegal operations. "But he also has a side bet on Neji Hyuga, your opponent you'll be facing. He didn't put nothing on you as the odds are a million to one you even lasting two minutes."

"Don't see what this has to do with me." Naruto said to them Gamakichi had hopped off his head and was hiding behind the stump.

"It's simple," The first one said. "Even if Sasuke doesn't win if Neji wins he'll still make a profit, so for that he wants you to dropout, give the match to him. Be a sport and let him advance to the next round. We'd…hate to get rough with you and make you understand your place." The two said and each revealed a Dao sword underneath their coats.

Naruto smirked in amusement at them. "I'd say your boss is going to have to get rid of a couple of his piggy banks, as he's going to lose a lot of money." He said and turned around his back to them and tossed Gamakichi another piece of candy.

"Suit yourself!" The man shouted and they charged him and drew out their blades and went to slice him in two. Naruto was ready and caught their hands surprising them and then threw them to the ground. The thugs got up and went to attack again when Naruto disappeared surprising them, he then reappeared above them and kicked them both in the chest dropping them to the ground and losing their weapons. He then leaned down and held his arms out and two bone blades shot out of his wrists near their throats, inches away from puncturing them as he glared at them.

"Get lost…" He ordered and got off them and they turned and fled wanting nothing more to do with him. Naruto paid them no mind and picked the Dao Swords up, these would be in better hands donated at the Weapons shop then it would some thugs.

Gaara had also been approached by two men as well but unlike Naruto he was not as merciful, he had crushed and killed the two who had ordered him to drop out of the Finals without batting an eye. Their deaths had done little to satisfy the killing lust he had that was growing with each passing day as the demon within was getting restless. Soon he would unleash him upon all of Konoha if necessary.

"What is my purpose?" He asked himself

His…father The Kazekage was here as well, the one man he hated more than anything, even more than the beast within. The man would be meeting with the other conspirator as well for the planned attack tonight, none of it mattered to Gaara he didn't care why they wanted to attack Konoha, whether to punish the Suna Daimyo or for whatever reason he didn't care. He learned long ago to keep his heart closed and empty without any feeling towards anyone, even his own brother and sister.

That way, he'd never go through the anguish he went through in his youth ever again.

It was better that way.

Or so he believed…

Later that night…

"Jiraiya what have you heard?" Sarutobi asked the old man fingering his pipe looking at his student. With him in the room was Kakashi as well The Jonin looking on.

"Whispers…" The Toad Sannin said standing by a fire not feeling the warmth of the hearth. "I'm afraid something's about to happen. Something that'll endanger Konoha."

"What did you find at Rice's borders?" Kakashi asked him.

"I'm afraid that one of the Seven Swordsmen of Mist is working for them." Jiraiya said to them all telling his tale. "I didn't catch his name but he wields the Kiba Blades, the weapons formerly wielded by Ameyuri Ringo capable of conducting lightning with them. I managed to give him and his goons the slip but couldn't find anything out beyond that. I'm afraid Sound is mustering something up, something big. With what Kakashi told you as well, I'm afraid our worst fears are all but confirmed. Orochimaru has his own village"

Sarutobi frowned and lit his pipe. "Any word on what happened to Kimimaro?" He asked them.

"No, I'm afraid not," Kakashi said. "We don't know who these men where, they must be exceptionally skilled in order to infiltrate the village as well as the Hospital without being detected. They trapped Naruto to the wall and took Kimimaro's body. One was claimed by the nurses to have six arms and was like a spider considering he used a type of web to trap people including Naruto."

"During my travels one of my spies did report that Orochimaru was spotted with a spider like ninja as well." Jiraiya inputted. "Coincidence, I think not." He said dryly as he had guessed the Snake was wanting him back, even sending his own men to Konoha and attack the Hospital to get him.

"I see…Orochimaru must've been wanting him back." Sarutobi said and noted Kakashi's surprised look. "I suppose I must tell you now, Kimimaro was a ninja under the employ of Orochimaru before I contacted him and convinced him to train Naruto. He is also Naruto's only remaining family left as they are cousins."

"What?" Kakashi said in surprise at what he was hearing. "Orochimaru uses other people to be his host and gains their abilities when he does, if he possessed him and he had Shikotsumyaku as well than that means-"

"Orochimaru could not possess Kimimaro," Sarutobi interrupted. "The boy has sadly a fatal disease, any attempt to do so would only put the disease on him as well. One reason I wanted them together was so Naruto even if for a week would know what it's like to have kin and family." He said to him. Kakashi didn't say anything, this kind of info he kinda would've wanted to know beforehand instead of being left in the dark and left to his own guesses.

"And so he turned his attention to Sasuke." Jiraiya muttered outloud. "Couldn't get Shikotsumyaku so he goes with the next best thing, we all knew the Sharingan was something he desired even before he went crazy. To master every Jutsu and find the Hidden Truth of the World." He said disgust in his voice. He remembered his attempts to save him and stop him from going down the path he went but to no avail. It was his hardest battle and his greatest Shame what went down between them.

"What now? Should the Finals be postponed or cancelled while we look into this? During that time things can get pretty hectic and it'll be easy to not notice everything that's going on." Kakashi asked The Hokage who stroked his chin and thought it over in his head.

"No, doing so could halt any chance of discovering what it is Orochimaru plotting. Plus I think this is the chance to trap a thief in his own traps. We stay nonchalant for now, pretend as if nothing's happened. Act like a dragon with his eyes half closed pretending to be asleep but ever watching. I will double the guards and ANBU at the exams and lookouts. I trust you'll lend me some of your Toads for this to help some of Enma's children as well. They can keep an eye on Sasuke as well without him noticing." He said to Jiraiya who nodded in agreement "Suna has tried to improve our relationship with our village these past couple months despite the formerly hostile actions of the Kazekage between Sand and Leaf, they could aid us in case anything happens. Should anything happen we'll be ready for it and not be caught off guard. No matter how strong Orochimaru has become, he cannot defeat us no matter how many people he has tricked into following him."

Kakashi and Jiraiya nodded at the Hokage in agreement. Putting their trust in him as he had lead them through many a potential crisis.

Meanwhile…

A group of four entered the hidden room the building had. All wore hoods to cover their faces except for the leader of the group who had entire his face covered with a wooden mask showing nothing not even his eyes.

In the room waiting for them was a red haired man along with a pair of Suna Ninja, He looked on as the group made their way towards him one of the group pushing the other in front of him to keep him moving. He wore the robes of a Kage and a hat covering his head as well.

"You're here at last," The Kazekage said to him and the masked figured bowed and kneeled before him. "I was afraid you wouldn't come." He said with a smirk.

"Forgive me, we shall commence the attack on Konoha during the exams, the moment your son prepares to fight Sasuke." The masked figure said his face muffled. "With this we shall both achieve our goals."

"Yes, Konoha shall be punished for crippling Suna's economy and the Wind Daimyo shall learn to trust his own ninja." The Kazekage said as it was a big gamble he was taking aligning Sunagakure with the man. But worth it if he could restore Suna to greatness seeing how his hopes to turn his son into the ultimate weapon had failed.

"The Leaf shall be destroyed."

"No, not destroyed, only punished and wrecked." The Kazekage stated to him. "Once enough damage is dealt we shall pull out and leave, it'll take months, even years for Konoha to recover after so much damage and the potential loss of their Hokage."

"I thought we agreed to destroy Konoha." The masked man said his voice tainted with irritation. The Kazekage frowned at him.

"There's no need to destroy them, simply remind them they are not the power of the world they believe themselves to be." He said and his men stepped forward. "We'll pull out and leave you to face them by yourself if you do not agree."

"I see…forgive me Kazekage." The masked figure said and reached out his hand in submission.

The Kazekage smirked and put his hand in his and the masked figure took it and brought it close to his face.

Behind it, the Sannin grinned.

The Kazekage went to pull away when it was gripped hard surprising him and The masked man pulled out a hidden knife with his other hand and stabbed him in the chest near his heart. The Kazekage fell forward clutching it and one of the cloaked men revealed a scalpel and stabbed him in the shoulder area and back.

The Suna Ninja's tried to rush forward and save him when the other cloaked man charged forward and revealed two blades charging with electricity and fired it at them and killed them.

"In the Wall." A voice whispered to him and he turned and fired more lightning at the wall killing a Suna nin who was emerging from a hiding spot.

The masked figure seeing the other one not having done anything did hand seals and he clutched at his chest, forcefully he stepped forward and stabbed the fatally wounded Kazekage in the neck

The Kazekage, blood seeping from his many wounds fell backwards onto the floor dead.

The masked figure reached up and removed it revealing himself to be Orochimaru. The Sannin cackled. "It appears you weren't needed Kimimaro." He said to the third cloaked member as the men unhooded themselves revealing Kabuto, Raiga and Ranmaru, and Kimimaro. "That went easier then even I anticipated."

"What now Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked him.

"I'll pose as the Kazekage during the exams and ambush Sarutobi when the attack happens." He said getting the robes and hat. "He won't expect a thing until it's too late. Raiga," He said to the swordsmen. "Tell that subordinate of yours to bring Dosu, Zaku, and Kin to me as I will use them for Edo Tensei. We'll head back to Oto for the time being and then move our forces to infiltrate and attack Konoha from three sides." He said to them all in the room. Kimimaro had stayed out of the group looking on as he let out a cough. "The fools are none the wiser and Suna will serve their purpose as well. This shall be the last time the moon gazes down upon Konohagakure." He said and cackled again.

Oh and Kimimaro…" He said and formed hand seals and Kimimaro reached at his chest as markings started to spread. "Remember what you shall do." He said to him. "You WILL lead the attack and slay your cousin, understood?" He asked him and stopped and Kimimaro recovered and coughed a bit.

"Yes…Orochimaru-sama." He said in between gritted teeth forcing to keep his head down so he wouldn't see the murderous anger in his eyes

The next morning…

Naruto sat on the roof of his home looking on as the Sun raise up shining its light on the village. He watched on as it raised up symbolizing the beginning of a new day.

The blonde haired ninja and would be future Hokage sat there as he looked on. Thinking of the upcoming days as the Third round of the Exams where just two short days away. He didn't know what would happen as he looked over to where it would be held at.

"Kimimaro…" He whispered to himself wondering where his cousin was or if he was still even alive.

"_Remember our deal." _A voice said in his head and he frowned as he recognized it as Kyuubi's. In return for saving his cousin, Kyuubi had demanded that Naruto used his power during the Finals. It was something he was dreading as he feared what would happen once he used it. For all he knew he could go out of control and attack everyone. His frown deepened as he sat cross-legged on the roof looking on.

He leapt down and landing on the ground started to go for a walk as he walked around the village looking around the sights as everyone was getting stuff ready, for some reason despite it he could only fill dread fill his stomach as he looked around the place.

"No way he lasts against Neji," He heard one person say as he walked.

"Yeah, he'll go down without a fight." Another said speaking of his upcoming fight with Neji. Naruto ignored them as he continued to walk. His thoughts weren't on his upcoming fight, instead of the past events, he had wanted answers as to what had happened but was left with more questions and fewer answers. What was it he had meant? What did Kimimaro mean?

"Bring…all three…back to…" He faintly heard a voice say catching him off guard. That surprised him and he looked around.

"What? Ed…ensei?" Another voice said and he almost could recognize it. It was a voice he hadn't heard in months. They seemed to be coming from behind a hotel.

Using his stealth the boy sneakily made his way keeping out of sight. He focused everything on keeping quiet as he saw a pair of bushes nearby and he hide in them. He looked out and what he saw twenty feet away surprised them. He saw a green haired man carrying a kid on his back seemingly arguing about something with another person and Naruto's eyes widened and he had to restrain himself from gasping when he recognized who it was. It was Haku! He hadn't seen him in months! Not since the incident in Wave. He watched on and faintly could make out some of what they where saying as they spoke in hushed tones as if they didn't want to be overheard. Naruto listened in hoping to find out what was Haku doing here and who was that man he was with.

"He's gone insane! This is ludicrous Raiga!" He heard Haku say the boy unaware of him hiding. "Killing his own men?" He said to Raiga who scowled at him.

"Shut up! Mist's done the same thing numerous times fool, your precious Zabuza had people executed as well." The green haired swordsmen snapped at him and Naruto could only wonder what they where talking about. "Bring the girl and those other Sound punks where he'll be waiting on the Exam days. The Snake sees no further use to them." He said and at the word Snake Naruto could only envision that Grass Nin they had fought against in his mind as if feeling the two where one and the same. And what was he talking about when he meant the Sound Team that had attacked them

"I won't do it." Haku said and Raiga grabbed him by the throat and pulled out a blade and held it to his face but Haku glared at him. Naruto was ready to burst out and help him as he had considered Haku a friend when the Swordsmen spoke again.

"You will do this, or else I'll have him sacrifice you as well along with that long haired girl you now seem to fancy." He threatened and sparks appeared on his swords near his face as he squeezed his air out of him. Naruto got ready to make his move when The purple haired boy on his back Naruto saw turned his head towards him and with a bit of suspicion his eyes started to turn red. He looked at the bush and but didn't see anything. Ranmaru shrugged and deactivated his eyes as Raiga dropped Haku.

"If you think about telling anyone this, I'll have you buried and trap underground for so long it'll take days before you finally ran out of air." Raiga warned and disappeared in a swirl of lightning.

Haku looked at the spot Raiga was at a rare look of anger on his face. Ever since he had joined up with Raiga and the Kurosuki family he had tried to steer him in a better direction since Zabuza died, to make amends for his past failure by thinking he could with Ranmaru's help change him for the better after all he's done but this was beyond his limit. First allying with Orochimaru, then the plan to attack Konoha, and now he was going to willingly sacrifice his own ninja?

He had had enough!

Naruto let out a sigh of relief as he had just got out of there using a disappearing Jutsu Jiraiya had taught him during the past month just in time before the purple haired boy looked at his hiding spot and somehow discovered him with those weird eyes of his. He was currently on the roof of another building. Luckily the other two where busy arguing to notice him use it. He never thought he'd see Haku again, not like this. Him working with some psychopathic swordsmen, he couldn't make out all they had said but it involved the Sound Team, two of who where in the Finals. He didn't understand what they where all talking about but after all that had happened he somehow couldn't help but feel as if it was connected to previous events and his cousin as well.

"Every answer I find just leads more to two more questions." He said to himself. If he saw Haku again he'd get the answers out of him as the feminine boy knew something. He didn't know what else he'd find but he knew that something was happening.

Every day lead him to unraveling more and more of what was going on. With Otogakure, That Snake man, Haku, Tayuya, His cousin and others.

And he would find out what it was in two days…

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	23. Last days of preparation

Next chapter of Blood is Thicker than Bone. As The Exams are about to start, Jiraiya looks for some last second clues. Haku, disgusted and having enough of the tactics and methods used by Raiga and Orochimaru, prepares to strike a blow against Sound and halt their plans, and Naruto prepares himself for his fight against Neji Hyuga.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A beggar huddled against the slums of the small town, wrapped in his meager clothing and rubbing his hands together to keep warm, upon examination most would never give him another look as he was just a homeless man and of no importance. The hunched over man huddled his hands together as the cool wind blew across the town. The man lifted his head up and down appearing to be asleep as his face was covered.

The sound of footsteps was slowly heard and a pair of eyes opened and he weakly held out a hand begging for Ryo, the two men paid him no attention as they walked past him. The one in the front appeared to be the leader as he had Silver Hair and glasses and wore a Hitai-ate of the Leaf as he looked around keeping a sharp eye out for anyone suspicious as the two men the other wearing a Hitai-ate with a melody note on it walked through the slums.

The glasses wearing man stopped near a fence and glanced around to make sure no one was watching and secretly reached over and pushed down on one of the boards which gave way and the two went through the man sized opening and the board slid back into place.

Unknown to them the beggar had been watching their every move with a keen eye. Slowly he got up and made his way to the fence and doing like the Ninja before pushed down on it revealing the secret entrance. He went through it going quietly as it lead him to a narrow passageway. On guard the beggar looked around for any potential traps and ambushes as he made his way through it. When he reached the end he say that the two where gone and there was nothing but a well. However not believing it for a second he went over to it and peered down. It was dried up and a bit of a fall about fifty feet to the bottom but there was a ladder ten feet down it.

He reached towards his clothes and began removing them and revealed a white haired man wearing a hitai-ate with the Kanji for oil on it. Jiraiya looked down it and thought back to previous events as to what lead him here.

Flashback to the previous morning…

"Naruto if you know anything now's the time to tell me." The Toad Sannin said to the Blonde. "Anything at all that can help me and Sarutobi will be of use." He said to him as the two where at the Hot Springs. "Trust me, you're only hurting yourself and everyone in Konoha if you don't tell anyone what's going on."

Naruto looked at him and slowly nodded. "I managed to overhear something recently. I saw two men, one I've seen before and another a Green haired man." He explained to him.

"Did the older man have a pair of swords?" Jiraiya asked him and Naruto confirmed that. Jiraiya frowned as it was exactly who he thought it was, that Mist Swordsmen from before who attacked him back in Rice's borders. "What where they saying?"

"I couldn't make it fully out, but it was something about using the Sound Team in the Exams and using them as a sacrifice and the first one was protesting it, the green haired guy threatened to kill him if he didn't do it." Naruto said remembering Haku and Raiga arguing. It sounded serious whatever it was. "They said it had something to do with a Snake."

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed at that. "Edo Tensei…" He muttered in disgust and Naruto looked at him confused. "A forbidden art and Jutsu, by sacrificing a person you can resurrect another person who had died before." He explained and Naruto looked disgusted at that.

"Who would do such a thing?"

"A man with no sense of good or morals or humanity left in him, unfortunately I've met my fair share of them in my lifetime. Even the ones I once called friend." Jiraiya responded to Naruto. "Listen Naruto, if you see those two again or Tayuya, or any other Sound Nin around here or near the woods don't confront them. Go and tell Kakashi, Sarutobi, or any other Jonin immediately. If they don't believe you tell them I sent you." He said and stood up. "I'm afraid something's about to go down."

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked him as he was getting ready to leave.

"I got things to do, important things that might determine what happens in the next couple of days." Jiraiya answered. "Focus on what we last worked on during your training, and also keep working on your Rasengan, it still needs some work in its spiral."

"Are you going to be back for the Exams?" Naruto asked him as he had hoped he would be there and watch him on from the stands. He had grown to like the man despite his perverted habits and being a cheapskate.

"I'll try to be back in time for it," Jiraiya said with a smile. "Do well in them, and I might give you a quarter of the profits I receive."

"You betted on me?" Naruto said to him frowning remembering those goons from before who tried to get him to drop out.

"Yeah, you are labeled as a three hundred to one odds of beating Neji and seven hundred to one odds of becoming Chunin, that's a risk worth taking in my book, as I wagered a thousand Ryo that you'd win against the Hyuga kid." Jiraiya said with a smirk. "Don't get upset, you can beat Neji as your skill and power's gone way up since we started a month ago."

"Thanks a lot…" Naruto said dryly as a part of him thought about losing on purpose to get even with him.

"I'll see you during the finals, keep up your training." Jiraiya said and left the blonde.

Flashback ends…

That had lead him here to this town in Fire Country about a half day away from The Leaf Village, rumors had reached his ear and so he went looking for clues and he believed to have found what he had been looking for.

Jiraiya peered down the well and got in it and fell and grasped the ladder and began climbing down, making his way down and when he got to the bottom he saw a tunnel and began walking down the dimly lit room. Bringing his hands up he formed hand seals and they began to glow with chakra forming a makeshift torch which lit up the area as he looked around the tunnel as he made his way.

He walked for a mile and reached what appeared to be a dead end but he examined his surroundings and could feel wind blowing from one of the walls. He pressed against it and it gave way and he looked around and found himself in a building. No one was around as he looked and saw a door and he was guessing that was where the other two ninja had gone. Near it was a window and at the end of the room was another door. He stealthily made his way forward and pressed his ear against the door and listened in.

"At long last he shall have his revenge against the Leaf," A voice said. "I'm trusting you with this report to give to him. I shall meet up with him during the Exams. By then they shall have forgotten I tried to take Sasuke with all the setup of the Finals." The voice said as Jiraiya listened in. "Orochimaru-sama's plans must not be foiled or found out in anyway do you understand?"

The Toad's eyes widened a bit in surprise at what he was hearing.

"Our Suna allies and The Kurosuki family will aid us during it, everything will be going according to plan. The Leaf are unexpecting of what will happen. His time has come, after this we shall then wipe out Suna as well as they have outlived their usefulness to him, The Kazekage was murdered the previous night. He shall pose as him during the Finals."

Jiraiya listened in not believing what he was hearing. Suna had allied themselves with Orochimaru, and The Kazekage had been killed? He wanted to find out more when he heard footsteps coming towards him.

The doorknob was twisted and the door was opened and Kabuto Yakushi stepped out with The Sound Nin. Kabuto looked around and turned to the ninja.

"Give Orochimaru the report I gave you, do not fail me or him." He said and mentioned for him to leave and the Shinobi left.

Outside Jiraiya was on the rooftop listening in and looked on as the Sound Nin exited the room. Jiraiya ran across the roof and saw the ninja exit the building and got into the crowd blending in. Jiraiya followed after him quietly running across the roofs and keeping him in sight.

The Sound Nin walked through the crowd keeping to himself yet constantly looking behind him to make sure he wasn't being followed as he went through the markets, paying no attention to the merchants and buyers.

Jiraiya watched him and moved on up ahead analyzing where he would go next and got ready to make his move. The Shinobi made his way through the bazaar and came to an empty alleyway. Jiraiya perched up above on the rooftops saw him and leapt down.

The Shinobi glanced up at the last second and saw him and rolled out of the way as Jiraiya landed on the ground. He pulled out a pair of throwing knives and tossed them at Jiraiya who dodged them. The ninja charged the Sannin a Kunai in hand and slashed at him and the Sannin evaded the attacks. Jiraiya pulled out his own secretly and dodging his attack stabbed him in the arm, the ninja cried out but did hand symbols with his other arm and let loose a loud burst of Sound at him surprising Jiraiya.

The Ninja slugged at him but Jiraiya blocked his attacks and turned and ran with the Sound Nin giving pursue. Jiraiya charged the wall and ran up it and landed behind the Sound Nin and kicked him in the back of the leg making him kneel. He batted the Kunai out of his hand and forced him to the ground on top of him his own to the Shinobi's throat.

"What are your masters plotting?" Jiraiya asked him who remained silent. "Speak! I swear I will slit your throat." He warned and pressed it against his neck.

"My secrets aren't yours to have, see you in Hell." The Ninja replied and went to cut his throat against it but Jiraiya was the faster and pulled it away and punched him in the face and knocked him out.

"You're coming with me…" He said as he would get the information out of him.

Meanwhile…

All the inhabitants of the village and the members of the Clan had gathered inside the building, looking on at what was going to happen. Mothers hushed their excited children as the entire village was inside the building. Delegates and visitors from other countries and villages had come to witness what was happening, those even from Mist and the Land of Fire.

At the front of the room was a red headed woman who looked around and smiled at the scenery, looking at everyone who was in the room as they watched. She looked over and smiled at her beloved sister and her husband, The Yondaime Hokage of Konoha and with them was their son as well as her nephew. All of the Clan members had gathered here for this important event.

The doors opened and in stepped a figure. The crowd moved to the side as they let him through. He walked through and many of the crowd bowed in respect towards him as he made his way to the front of the room, wearing the Clan Leader's robes that the head of the Kaguya Clan would wear signifying him as the Head of the Family. He passed by his cousin and smiled at him and his Aunt as he walked up to the room and to the woman standing at the front a smile on her face as her son stopped in front of her.

He reached out and hugged her and the woman returned the hug wrapping him in her embrace a tear going down her face. She gently kissed his forehead and smiled.

"Go," She mentioned and he nodded and walked past her and to the front of the room and ascended up the stairs where a chair was at. He got to it and turned around and looked back at the crowd. Slowly he sat down taking his position as the new Leader.

"Kimimaro, may you like your ancestors before you lead the Kaguya Clan to prosperity and greatness." Ayako Uzumaki said and she bowed and kneeled before him in front of the crowd and behind her so did the rest of the Clan and the other members of the village did so as well as His Aunt and her family.

Kimimaro looked around and a smile graced his face as he felt as if everything he had ever wanted was his.

A pair of green eyes opened and slowly took in his surroundings. He was inside a small damp cell with a dim light bulb overhead. He lifted his head and saw that no one was around.

"A dream…" He muttered to himself. It was all just a dream. His mother was gone, his clan was dead, and his Cousin was now in mortal peril. Kimimaro was in one of Orochimaru's bases in Otogakure, being held there for now. It reminded him of his youth being locked up by his father. The bars where wired to explode should he try to escape and break free, even if the explosion didn't kill him it would alert everyone.

Tomorrow was the day of the finals and he was being forced to go to Konoha against his will. Orochimaru forcing him to participate in the attack. He had refused but Orochimaru had used the seal against him to make him submit. The previous night he had forced him to participate in the murder of the Kazekage.

Kimimaro looked around and saw an empty cell, that cell was where another person he knew would be occupied in. The only person he was able to calm down at times, had been moved to another base or so the Snake had said.

Seated down on the cot, Kimimaro only let out a sigh as he sunk into despair wondering just how this would all end.

At Konoha…

Sakura Haruno looked around as it was the eve of the Chunin Finals, The pink haired girl looked around the sight as everything was getting setup for it. She saw Ino helping her father with the flower shop and snapping at Choji telling him to quit stuffing his face and help her set things up. She looked on as everyone was busy getting ready for it. She let out a sigh as she looked around.

She hadn't seen Sasuke or Naruto recently very often, Sasuke had been busy training with Kakashi for the month and so had Naruto as well. She hadn't seen them since the hospital as she had been doing some private training herself. She had gotten better working by herself but she knew she had a long way to go if she was ever going to be taken seriously as a ninja by them and everyone else.

"_You should've spent more time improving yourself," _She heard Kin's voice in the back of her head _"If you had you wouldn't be in this position!" _

She frowned and narrowed her eyes, she had to get stronger. If only there was someone here she could also train with, Kakashi despite teaching how to harness chakra and use it to walk on trees and use it to power her attacks just didn't seem to fit her and no way was she going to train with that pervert who was Naruto's sensei for the month. She needed to find someone of her own to teach her and find her own path.

But who? Asuma wouldn't fit her either and not in a thousand years was she going to wear one of those jumpsuits that Lee and Might Gai wore and proclaim herself the Pink Beast of Konoha. Just visioning that made her shudder. Kurenai probably wouldn't mix with her either as Genjutsu wasn't her actually strong suit. No she needed someone else to train her but who?

As she walked she noticed that she saw Sasuke and Kakashi and with them Naruto, the three where at a training area and two targets had been setup. Intrigued she walked to it and Kakashi seeing her mentioned to her.

"Ah Sakura glad to see you, you're just in time to watch." He mentioned to her and to the boys. "Naruto, Sasuke, I think its time we test to see how far you both have come in the past month. As you see I have set up two training dummies and each one is made of solid oak. Regular and even chakra infused attacks won't do as much damage to them as they are stronger and thicker than your average ones. The purpose of this is that you'll both get one attack on each target. Use your most powerful Jutsu and attack on them and we'll see who deals the most damage, Sasuke you'll go first."

Sasuke walked forward to the one in front of him and activated his Sharingan. He then prepared himself and electricity started to charge from his hand as the sound of what appeared to be dozens of chirping birds resonated from him as electricity formed around his arm. The group watched on as he focused it, drawing all of his chakra into one attack.

Naruto watched on wanting to see just how strong Sasuke had become over the past month.

After a couple of moments Sasuke finished charging and ran towards the target.

"Chidori!" He shouted and thrust his hand forward and fired the attack which hit it directly in the chest and parts and pieces of the dummy blow off from the impact of it.

"Hmm, a one hit kill…" Kakashi noted as that would kill a normal man. His dummy had lost part of its chest which would've have been directly in the heart if that was a human he had hit. "You've mastered the Chidori Sasuke, but only use it twice in a battle." He said to him warning him of the risks of using it multiple times in a fight.

"Think you can top that Naruto? I doubt you have your own A class Jutsu dobe." Sasuke said to him with a smirk.

"I have a few tricks up my own sleeves Sasuke." Naruto responded and stepped forward.

"Begin when you are ready." Kakashi said to him as the others looked on.

Naruto thought over which one he should use, he could use the Rasengan but he hadn't fully perfected that just yet. Instead he opted to go for a different move.

He reached into his arms and pulled out two swords and then threw them up into the air and created two clones who leapt up and caught them and he pulled out his own bone sword. The two clones then moved over to the side at a blind spot and at once they attacked.

"Dance of the Crescent Moon!" Naruto shouted as all three jumped and attacked simultaneously at once on the target, the pattern and elegance of doing so similar to a moon in crescent shape. The three attacks hit it and each one left a deep slash in the dummy cutting through it, not as deep as Sasuke's attack but each one would've been a serious wound to an opponent.

"Impressive." Kakashi said. He didn't think Naruto would've known that Jutsu. And he had performed it flawlessly as well.

"So who's the stronger?" Sakura asked him. He paused and thought it over for a long minute.

"Both Jutsus are lethal and deadly. While the Chidori is a one hit kill, you have to hit your enemy and you can only use it a limited amount of times, but with the Dance of the Crescent Moon you are on the offensive and attacking from your opponents blind side as well, even one attack could be potentially fatal and if all three hit at the same time it's over. Due to that, I give the edge to Naruto." He announced.

"What?" Sasuke said in disbelief surprised at what he heard. "But sensei you claimed that that was the strongest attack I could learn from you this month and would help me be able to defeat Gaara in the Finals."

"It will most likely do that and be able to get pass Gaara's defenses, however Naruto's move is more innovative and versatile."

Sasuke didn't say anything and looked over at the Blonde who stared back at him as the Two genins looked at each other eye to eye staring each other down.

(No, I can't be falling behind. I have to get stronger, it's the only way I'll ever defeat him.) Sasuke thought to himself as he was taking this as a sign that he was weakening, that he would never achieve his goal of revenge.

"I will get stronger." Sasuke said and clutched a fist in determination.

"Power doesn't mean everything Sasuke." Naruto said to him. "You only use your chakra believing it to be a weapon and nothing more." He said surprising Sasuke. "It's not a weapon, you fight with it, not as its master. That's why even no matter how much strength you have, you will be defeated." He said to him remembering his lessons.

He then turned and left leaving a confused Team 7 behind.

Naruto walked for a while not really minding or caring where his feet took him. He made his way through it when he came upon somebody training.

The person was Hinata Hyuga and the shy girl was taking a break from her training. She wiped her forehead with a towel and looking behind her spotted him. She immediately turned her body around and tried to get an apology out. Naruto only snickered and mentioned for her to calm down as a shy blush was on her face at being discovered.

"I'm facing your cousin tomorrow," He said to her as she twiddled her fingers together. "I suppose you won't root for him since he beat you down pretty badly."

"Um…M-May I a-ask you s-something?" She said to him nervously. He looked at her and nodded. "W-When you f-fight, don't f-fight h-him in anger. Or else y-you'll w-wind u-up just l-like him." Hinata said to him. "H-He wasn't always the w-way he is. O-Once he w-was my closest f-friend." Naruto raised an eyebrow at her. "W-When I was l-little, I w-was nearly kidnapped, and my U-Uncle, his f-father sacrificed his o-own body to g-give to Kumo. A-After that was w-when he b-believed everything w-was fated."

"I see," Naruto said to her understanding a bit why Neji acted like he did. "This whole fate nonsense he blabs on and on about, is his way at lashing out at those who took his father away."

"I t-think if h-he loses t-tomorrow, m-maybe he'll realize what he's d-done." She said to him.

"I wouldn't count on that but most likely a good blow to the head is what he needs." Naruto mentioned with a smirk. "I'll do what I can when I fight him tomorrow. See you around Hinata." He said and turned and left her to continue her training.

That night…

Haku made his way to the door of the room where the Sound Trio was staying at in the Hotel. He knew what he had been ordered to do by Raiga but having served him for so long and seeing enough of what both him and Orochimaru had done he had decided it was time for him to go.

Disgusted by their tactics he had decided to throw a wrench into their plans. He would be the Wild Card they hadn't counted on.

He reached the door and opened it.

"Haku?" Kin Tsuchi said in surprise seeing him enter the room. This past month he had never come to their place as he had always met her whenever she was training.

"Tch, your boyfriends back." Zaku Abumi said dryly earning him a glare from the Kunoichi.

"You must leave at once." He said to all three of them. "Neither Konoha nor Otogakure is safe for you right now."

"What are you talking about?" Zaku said his arms in casts still from the damage he received from Sasuke in the Forest. Dosu Kinuta on the other hand narrowed his eye at his words.

"Tomorrow during the exams, Sound will attack The Leaf…and Orochimaru will use you three as sacrifices in Edo Tensei."

Looks of shock appeared on the Trio's faces at what he just said.

"WHAT?" Zaku shouted in disbelief.

"I knew it…" Dosu said as ever since the Forest he had expected they had been setup and used as pawns by their master. Kin had a look of fear on her face at what he told them.

"You must come with me if you want to live. I'll get you out of Konoha." He explained to them.

"No way! Your lying!" Zaku exclaimed "He won't do that to us! We have a loyalty to Orochimaru-sama."

"Orochimaru cares nothing for you!" Haku shouted back surprising him. "He has poisoned your ears with his twisted words! He will kill all of you!" His words seemed to take the bluster out of Zaku who didn't say anything. Haku looked over at Kin who looked at him not knowing what to say. "Why hasn't he congratulated his students on making it to the finals? Why has he not come at all whatsoever to see any of you, he doesn't care about you, loyalty to a man like that will only wind up in your deaths." He said to all three Sound Shinobi. If you want to stay here fine, I won't force you to come. But I'm leaving, as I'm through working for him or Raiga." He said and turned around.

"Wait…" A voice said and Kin stood up and walked towards him. "I'm going with you, I want to live if what you say is true. There's nothing in Oto for me to stay for." She said to him and he smiled glad that she was coming with him.

"I'm going as well." Dosu Kinuta said and walked forward. Ever since the events in the Forest of Death Dosu had realized that they had been setup. He and Zaku had argued over what had happened for the past month. Dosu was loyal to Orochimaru but after realizing what had happened his loyalty to a man who had discarded him like a pawn in chess was no more.

Haku nodded and The group looked back at Zaku who sat on the chair not saying anything his eyes on the floor, he lifted his arms and looked at the holes in them, The Air Cutters having been surgically implanted in him by the same man who had offered him an opportunity of a lifetime after he grew up in the slums.

"Are you coming with us?" Haku asked him. He lifted his head up and he saw the pained look in his eyes.

Suddenly Dosu heard footsteps coming and the bandaged nin turned around and readied himself.

A group of Sound Shinobi and Kurosuki Family members burst through the door, Dosu was ready and activated his Melody arm and sent Sound Waves at them which stunned some of them but more kept coming in.

"What are you doing? We're Sound Nins as well!" Zaku shouted. Amongst the group was Kabuto's teammates as well.

"You failed in your mission," Akado Yoroi said to him.

"And the penalty for failing Orochimaru-sama is death." Tsurugu Misumi said as well cruelly smirking.

"Bastards!" Kin shouted and threw Senbon at them who dodged it. The men swarmed the room as they attacked.

Haku did hand symbols and activated his Kekkai Genkai and aiming at the floor. "Frozen Ground!" He said finishing the Jutsu and the floor became covered in Ice causing their attackers to trip and slide across the room, but still they come on.

Dosu dodged an attack and punched a Kurosuki member in the face. Five of the group got on top of each other forming a tower. "Black Tornado!" They shouted and began spinning and tore the room apart with their attack narrowly missing him and Kin.

"Traitor!" Karashi shouted and charged Haku but the more experienced ninja stepped aside and kicked him from behind out of the way and into a wall.

"Tell Raiga that I quit." Haku said to him

Kin threw her needles at the walls and she activated her bells and they started ringing loudly as she activated her Genjutsu. Despite it they still came on.

Zaku was the only one who wasn't fighting, he still just sat there looking on what was happening, as if his body had shut down. Nothing was in his eyes as he looked on realizing what was happening and all he had been told was a lie.

Haku did hand symbols prepared to finish it. "Freezing Wa-" He was suddenly grabbed by the throat by Yoroi.

"Enough of that," He said and activated his special ability and began draining him of his Chakra and absorbing it. Misumi grabbed him as well to prevent him from struggling as his body twisted itself to hold him still.

"Orochimaru-sama could use a fourth sacrifice, provided your boss doesn't bury you first." He taunted Haku who struggled.

Dosu and Kin where starting to be overwhelmed by the others as they couldn't help him.

Haku squirmed but found himself unable to break free as he sunk to one knee.

"Slicing Sound Wave!" A gust of wind hit both Yoroi and Misumi knocking them off of him. Haku looked and saw Zaku his arms pointed forward having done that.

A look of rage was on his face, pure unbridled anger. "100% Air!" He shouted channeling it all to power. "Decapitating Airwaves!" He shouted and fired full blast at them and knocked the two and the others through the walls and out of the hotel.

Haku looked around and saw Dosu and Kin a bit shaken up but unhurt. The four where alive.

"Let's get out of here." Zaku said to them all.

They got ready to leave when Haku saw Karashi who hadn't been knocked out standing in the doorway blocking them. "Get out of our way Karashi, you're not a fighter." Haku said to him and the boy gulped as he in truth was actually a coward. "I won't hesitate to kill you if you don't move." He said warning him and the boy quickly turned and fled.

The group of defectors quickly fled before anyone could find and discover what had happened. Each one looking for a new purpose.

By the time The Leaf discovered what had happened, they where long gone.

The next day…

"What is he planning?" Jiraiya asked to the bound man on the platform. The man didn't say anything and Jiraiya nodded to two man who turned the levers and the man let out an anguish cry as he was being stretched out on a rack. "Tell me."

Jiraiya had been interrogating the Sound Shinobi he had caught yesterday. Manipulation and Bribery hadn't worked on him so he had decided to do it the old fashion way as the man was being tortured.

He mentioned for the men to stop as the Sound Shinobi breathed in hard gasps of air.

Of course he wasn't really being tortured, he had just placed him in a Genjutsu making him think he was being tortured as it was all in his head and once he had gotten the information from him it would deactivate.

At The Finals…

The group of Shinobi stood in a line, of them all only seven was there as Dosu Kinuta and Kin Tsuchi had not showed up and Sasuke was running late.

The seven ninja where TenTen, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Temari, Neji Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, and Gaara. Sasuke wasn't there yet but since his match was last he would have until then to appear. The other two had been disqualified as there had been no sight of them.

Sakura looked on in the stands along with Ino and several others watching on as Sarutobi gave his speech to the group. After doing so the new proctor Genma announced that TenTen and Shino would face each other in the first match due to their scheduled opponents not showing up.

Jiraiya looked on as the Sound Nin was ready to talk.

"During the exams…our forces will be positioned…ready to attack when the signal is given."

"What is the signal?" Jiraiya demanded him.

"A sleep Jutsu will be cast on the crowd…knocking them out and rendering most of Konoha's ninja helpless."

"When?"

"During…the match between…Sasuke Uchiha and Suna's Jinchuurki…Gaara." The ninja said to him and Jiraiya's eyes widened.

Back at the exams Shino had defeated TenTen his insects blocking her attacks and had sapped her energy and chakra winning the fight.

Naruto looked on from the stands as Temari and Shikamaru where prepared to face each other.

"What of Orochimaru? Why did he kill the Kazekage?" Jiraiya asked him and when he did not answer mentioned for the men to do it again when he spoke up.

"So he could pose…as him and get close…to the Hokage." The ninja said out betweens gasps of pain.

As he spoke this was happening as a man dressed in the robes of the Kazekage of Sunagakure walked towards Sarutobi and bowed respectfully to him and sat beside him as they watched on.

"And then?"

Temari had won her match due to Shikamaru forfeiting, Shikamaru had avoided her attacks and traps with several cleverly laid out plans that seemed to only delay the inevitable. As the fight progressed it seemed he was about to lose when he activated his Kage Mane and trapped her shadow as he had done it on purpose waiting for the day to go on and the shadows to lengthen so he could get her.

But for him, his chakra had gone on low and he didn't have enough to use so he could defeat her, so he had forfeited the match although he was being applauded for his tactics and genius by the crowd.

"When the attack begins…The Sound Four will cast a Jutsu around the area to trap him…" The Sound ninja slowly said. "Then…The Sandaime…will die…"

Jiraiya cursed as it was as he feared. He had to hurry!

Naruto made his way down to the Arena as most of the onlookers jeered him although he got a few cheers. Neji made his way as well as the two stood across from each other.

Jiraiya ran out of the town and moved as fast as he could using his chakra to boost his speed. He had to get back to Konoha before it was too late! He had to get there before Sasuke's match!

Naruto and Neji glared at each other as all attention was on them.

"Are you ready?" Genma asked them and each didn't say anything as they both got into a fighting stance.

The Kazekage looked on a dark grin appearing on his face underneath his mask.

Elsewhere, Kimimaro could only look on helplessly as he was chained up outside of Konoha with the Sound Force and unable to do anything as it would begin any minute.

Jiraiya ran as fast as he could, knowing if he didn't make it in time it would be disastrous. His only hope was that the matches before Sasuke's where long and drawn out.

Naruto and Neji prepared to do battle each one waiting for him to announce it.

"BEGIN!"

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	24. Naruto vs Neji

Next chapter of Blood is Thicker Than Bone. A battle between Kekkai Genkai begins as Naruto finally faces Neji one on one as the crowd looks on as Jiraiya races against time to head back to Konoha and try and stop the planned attack.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"I'll give you one chance to forfeit." The long haired ninja said. "To give up this instant and not bear the shame of a humiliating defeat." He said smugly.

"Thanks but no thanks, I've come too far to give up now." His blond counterpart said to him.

"You're a fool," Neji Hyuga said to him. "Nothing can withstand fate. Your fate is to lose here to me today."

"Who's the more foolish?" Naruto Uzumaki responded to him. "The fool who goes his own path or the fool who blindly follows orders and never questions anything?"

"Enough!" Neji charged him and aimed a blow at his chest, Naruto dodged it and avoided another jab at his head and backflipped away.

"Going for the jugular already? I see you don't want to waste anytime." Naruto said. Neji smirked at him arrogantly.

"Why should I waste my techniques and time on a weakling like yourself? I have more important things to do and prolonging this is utter foolishness." He said in response.

Naruto rolled his eyes in response. "You sound like a yapping parrot. If you where one, I got a perch for you right here, Twirl on it!" He exclaimed and held up a certain finger causing Neji's smirk to turn to a scowl and gasps and cries to come from the crowd.

Naruto looked around the crowd and let out a mental sigh upon not seeing Jiraiya amongst them. He was hoping he'd be here to root him on but it didn't look like he'd watch him fight. That was a bit disappointing he was hoping he'd be here.

(No matter, I'll still win.) He thought to himself.

Neji rushed him and attacked. Naruto dodged his attacks with his speed. He had Kimimaro and Jiraiya to thank for that as his speed had doubled from what it had been, he wouldn't have been able to dodge his attacks if he hadn't. Neji came at him and Naruto continued to dodge as he couldn't engage him in close range with his Juken.

He dodged an attack and flipped backwards into the air and threw shuriken at him. "Kaiten!" Neji shouted and spun and deflected them. Naruto did hand symbols and prepared a Jutsu.

"Air Cutter!" He shouted and fired the attack which Neji dodged and it cut through a tree. Neji then charged him and leapt up and prepared to dive down onto him and hit him in the chest. To his surprise two clones appeared in front of him and stopped his attack blocking them and held him keeping him helplessly in the air.

Naruto and Neji stood face to face and then Naruto brought his hand up and slapped him lightly across the face and his clones threw him back.

"You dare mock me?" Neji shouted in fury at him at what he did. That was an insulting move he had done, more so to hurt his pride.

"You're always talking about how it is your fate to become Chunin and how you are the strongest and none of us stand a chance against you, well it's put up or shut up!" Naruto responded.

"Byakugan!" Neji shouted and veins stuck out of his face as he activated his bloodline.

(Why are you not using my power?) A voice echoed in Naruto's head. (Use my power now and tear him apart!) Kyuubi shouted in his mind.

(The deal's off! Kimimaro wasn't healed, so I'm not using it!) Naruto responded mentally

(YOU DARE DISOBEY ME?) Kyuubi roared full of fury at him.

(You maybe an all powerful demon Kyuubi but I don't fear or obey you.) Naruto said in his thoughts feeling his anger grow. They had made a deal with Kyuubi providing the secret to healing his cousin, but Naruto was backing out of the deal refusing to go along with the Bijuu's plans. He would not let Kyuubi take control of him! Not now, not ever!

(Impudent wretched boy!) Kyuubi snapped at him. (I'll take control of you myself!)

Naruto's body started to change and for a brief moment his eyes flashed red but returned back to blue. (Shut up!) Naruto shouted fighting for control. (I won't let you harm anyone here!) He said refusing to be taken over. Unaware of what was going on he did not notice Neji charge him until it was too late and he was hit in the chest and knocked back onto the ground.

"Darn it!" He muttered to himself and got up, he didn't have the chance to block or dodge that one.

Elsewhere, Jiraiya moved through the woods, his entire body little more than a blur. He had to get there, he had to get back to Konoha! If he didn't make it in time it would be disastrous! All he knew, Konoha could be attacked this very instant! If he could get there in time, he could stop or prevent the attack from happening or at least notify the defenses so that they'd be able to nullify the attack.

Orochimaru's attack could result in the lost of hundreds of lives if he didn't make it there and stop it. He had to get there, he had to stop it before it was too late! "I got an ominous feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something bad is going to happen, I have got to hurry! Sarutobi, Naruto, please be safe!" He said as he ran using all his speed to try and stop the attack.

Back at the fight Neji dodged Naruto's attacks and thrusted his palm aiming at his chest, Naruto sidestepped it and grabbed him by the arm. Neji went to hit him with his other arm but Naruto blocked and grabbed that one as well. Suddenly Neji felt a piercing pain go into arms and he cried out in shock and he looked and saw that Naruto had extended the tips of the bones on his fingers and where driving them into his flesh. He let out a cry and tossed him off getting free. He looked at his arms and saw the markings from them. He scowled and looked at Naruto who was all business.

(Uncle wants me to be the one who leads the Hyuga to greater glory) He thought to himself (By defeating him, Hiashi will force Sarutobi to agree to have Naruto get put in an arranged wedding with one of the Branch Females as he'll need to in order to ensure the Uzumaki survival.) He remembered his uncle's words, the Head of the clan wanting Shikotsumyaku to strengthen the Clan and make them the most powerful in Konoha, even stronger than The Uchiha with the addition of the Uzumaki bloodline as well as their own Byakugan would make the Hyuga the strongest. But Neji did not feel like just being a clog in the machine.

No, he would prove to everyone here including Hiashi, that he was far superior in his style than anyone else's. Not the Kage Mane, Not The Aburame's insects, Not The Sharingan, and certainly not Shikotsumyaku. He would prove that his Byakugan was superior to everyone else's. That he, a Branch member who if his Father had been born first, would've been the Heir to the clan instead of his cousin, was the one who would lead the Hyuga to its greatest glory. Not some child with two bloodlines from an arranged wedding.

He charged Naruto and struck his attacks at him, Naruto dodged it and moved out of the way. Naruto ducked under an attack and went low to sweep his legs out from underneath him, Neji leapt over it and thrusted his right hand at Naruto's chest. Naruto caught it and blocked it just inches away from hitting him in the chest. He then snapped his head forward and head butted Neji staggering him backwards. Naruto rushed him and Neji attacked him and Naruto dodged it and grasping his arm again and using his own momentum flipped him onto the ground. Neji sprung up ineffective and so fast that few of the onlookers could tell hit Naruto six times across the chest. Naruto staggered backwards and clutched at it as he felt that one. Neji attacked him again and Naruto evaded him and forming hand symbols created multiple Bushins and charged Neji looking to overwhelm him with sheer numbers.

"Tch, how predictable…Kaiten!" Neji shouted and spun around and sent them flying into the air and they landed and disappeared into smoke on contact. He stopped spinning and he frowned when Naruto wasn't in sight.

"Looking for me…?" A voice said and he turned around and was met with a powerful fist to the face delivered by the blonde. "Drilling Bullets!" Naruto shouted and fired them at him. Neji brought his arms up to block them and they passed through him and one hit him in the arm and stuck with blood seeping out of the wound. Neji reached at it and tore it out ignoring the blood stain.

Up in the seats seated next to Sarutobi, the masked Kazekage looked on with interest at the fight. Watching on beneath his covered face at the boy who possessed the one ability he would give a thousand lives to have for himself.

Naruto dodged Neji's next series of attacks ignoring the onlookers and the cheers of the roaring crowd. The only thing that mattered right now was the person in front of him. He wasn't thinking about his cousin, Kyuubi, or anything else, the only thing that was important right now was his fight. He swung a kick at Neji who dodged it and attacked him and Naruto dodged it and leapt up and dropkicked him in the chest knocking him backwards and onto the ground. Neji instantly recovered and got up.

Sakura, seated next to Ino looked on as she watched the fight between them. Most of the crowd was cheering for Neji although Naruto did have a few supporters and gradually as he lasted longer against him he started to gain more cheers.

Naruto did hand seals and a pair of bones sprouted out of his arms and he fired them out Neji who dodged them. Naruto revealed a pair of bone swords and charged Neji and attacked him at speed that caught Neji off guard as he didn't count on him being this fast.

(S-So…fast!) He thought to himself as he barely dodged Naruto's attacks as his speed was rivaling Lee's, and Naruto unless he missed them wasn't wearing any weighted clothing or anything underneath his orange outfit. Naruto slashed at him and Neji ducked under it and went to jab him in the stomach. Naruto dodged it and swung both blades at him and Neji blocked them in just the nick of time from stabbing him in the chest. The two engaged in a test of strength as Neji tried to overpower him and Naruto tried to overtake him.

(Use my power!) Kyuubi shouted in Naruto's mind.

(I said shut up!) Naruto snapped back at him. Kyuubi growled at him in fury at his refusal. (You think I'm going to let a wild demon rampage here? Not on your life!)

Neji seeing Naruto distracted took that opening to overcome him and performed one of his signature attacks hitting Naruto sixteen times in the chest area and knocking him back.

He smirked arrogantly feeling his confidence coming back to him as Naruto staggered. "I'll admit you're better than I thought you'd ever be but it's not enough, my Juken and Byakugan is superior to your Shikotsumyaku in everyway." He said to him. "Now, I'm finished playing around. Now I'll reveal to you the ultimate techniques of the Hyuga clan. Most think that because I am of the Branch family I am limited in my fighting style but they are wrong, I've learned and mastered many of the elite Juken techniques that the Main family is only allowed to learn and use. Everyone will witness after I've defeated you the prowess of my genius and ability!"

On the outskirts of Konoha…

The bound Kimimaro could only look on helplessly as listened on. He was currently tied and bound with chains infused with chakra that a Jonin couldn't break apart.

"When's the damn signal?" He heard Raiga Kurosuki grumbling.

"Kabuto will be the one to give the signal to let us know to attack, until then we don't do anything." He heard another voice, Sakon's by the sound of it. Kimimaro tried to move but couldn't, these chains where meant to hold some of the most insane and powerful test subjects Orochimaru had, he couldn't break them, not in his state even with some of his returned strength.

He opened his eyes as he saw a large group of Sound Shinobi and Kurosuki Family gang members, also attacking from a different area would be the Suna force as well.

"Those damn idiots how could they let those punks escape?" Raiga said again Ranmaru on his back as he was referring to the Sound Trio who along with Haku had escaped and had fled. Those in charge, Misumi and Yoroi along with a minor underling where instead used as Sacrifices for their failure. "I swear I'll find and kill him after this." He muttered.

Kimimaro saw Tayuya and the redhead was quiet not saying a word. She looked over at him and turned her head back not looking him in the eyes. He let out a soft cough as he looked and saw the arena in the distance. Naruto was there, and he was unaware of what was going to happen. He only hoped was that his cousin was able to put his last words together and tell everyone what was going to happen. Then, the attack would be thwarted and he would live.

Sinking further into his despair he ignored all the sounds of talking amongst them as they prepared to attack. Wondering what will happen the inevitable moment he meets his cousin.

Jiraiya kept on moving as fast as he could go, the Toad Sannin passed through an entire forest in under a minute and to any on looking animals he was nothing more than a blur.

"Good, I'm halfway there!" He said as he continued to run out of the forest and was starting to near Konoha now. He was using his speed and chakra that he hadn't used since the days he himself was a Sensei to the Yondaime and his team. "If I can make it in time I can stop Orochimaru's attack! I just hope I'm quick enough and that Naruto will be safe!"

With everything riding on his shoulders, Jiraiya continued his fast pace, knowing that it was all up to him whether or not Konoha would survive this day.

Back at the Arena…

Naruto dodged Neji's jabs and strikes and slashed at him with a sword which he evaded. He prepared another Jutsu.

Neji's body was outlined with several flames around his body, He cried out in shock and tried to pat them away unaware that they where fake. He was unaware of Naruto charging him with a sword in hand ready to skewer him. Naruto let out a battle cry and went to stab him and he raised his head up and saw him and at the lost moment evaded him and he was stabbed in the shoulder area, just narrowly avoiding impalement. He looked at the wound and saw it had cut through his shirt and spilled blood on his shoulder.

He raised his head up and looked past Naruto and saw Hiashi seated with his daughters and the rest of the Clan. He gritted his teeth in anger at their judging eyes. No, he would not be defeated here and overlooked!

He charged Naruto and went to hit him in the heart. Naruto dodged it and swung at his head, Neji dodged it at the last second but the cloth that held his hitai-ate was hit and cut loose and his headband fell off.

Naruto's eyes widened a bit as he saw the markings of two intertwined lines on Neji's forehead.

"So that's what you was hiding all along." Naruto said as Neji picked his hitai-ate back up and strapped it on.

"Those in the Branch family who bear the Caged Bird are forbidden from ever ascending. My father wore this and now I am forced to bear this accursed seal." Neji said to him. "A cruel gift from Fate." He said bitterly. "But unlike him I'll prove I'm capable of bringing glory to the Hyuga clan! I'll start by sealing off all your chakra points forever and keep you from ever using Shikotsumyaku ever again!" He said and charged Naruto.

"Eight Trigrams!" At that Hiashi's ears perked up. "Two Palms!" He attacked Naruto hitting him with all his power. "Four Palms! Eight Palms!" He shouted as he hit him all over his body. "Sixteen Palms! Thirty-Two Palms!" Several more hits where added on as he hit Naruto all over, from his arms to his chest to his legs and to his head.

"Not even Hiazshi was able to perform that at his age." Hiashi muttered to himself. "Clearly I've underestimated Neji's prowess and learning ability."

"Sixty Four Palms!" Neji shouted and delivered thirty one more strikes to Naruto. "And now to finish this!" He shouted and doing the finishing move thrusted his open palm right into Naruto's chest which knocked him backwards and onto the ground laying still not moving.

"And that makes me the winner…" Neji said smugly. He then turned to Genma. "He'll most likely be in a coma for a week after all that. Get him to the hospital as that last one will kill him if not tended too."

"I don't think I have to worry about that…" Genma said as his eyes widened so much that Neji thought for a moment the proctor's eyes where going to fall out of his head. He heard loud gasps and shocks coming from the crowd and he whipped around.

"WHAT?" Neji shouted as standing up showing no signs of damage was Naruto. "Impossible! That could kill a full grown man!" Neji shouted in disbelief as Naruto stood before him. Hiashi and many in the crowd where shocked as well as few could stand after receiving an attack such as that.

"You underestimated Dead Bone Pulse, it's also a defensive bloodline as well as offensive. Using my chakra I can strengthen and make my bones denser and thicker rivaling that of a solid steel wall. That allows me to absorb and withstand any attack that an enemy would throw at me including your attacks just now. And I can still do this as well." He said and a bone sword sprouted out of his arm. "You think you sealed my chakra points but you didn't, I'm still capable of using my bloodline and chakra."

"This is impossible!" Neji shouted in fury as his best attack had done nothing to him.

"Everything's possible," Naruto responded. "Now I'll finish this."

Neji sneered in anger. "I will not lose to a weak clan such as-"

He was cut off when Naruto slammed his fist into his stomach. "Weak clan? Get over yourself!" He said and slammed another fist into his chest. "You claim to have all seeing eyes but you have only blinded yourselves and see only what you and the rest of your family wants to see, refusing to believe that anyone could surpass you!" He said and delivered another series of attacks and blows to him. "A man's bloodline means nothing! It is what he does with himself not what he was born with, that is what determines how strong he is!" He said as he kicked him in the side and then head butted him and knocked him backwards. "Even if I didn't have Shikotsumyaku I still would've found a way to beat you as I'm winning without using it!"

He hit him again and again and ignored Neji's futile attempts to fight back. "Get over your damn obsession with fate! It's nothing more than a load of crap! You think all is determined by something else? No! A person determines his or her own fate in life!" He said and began a series of attacks.

"It's over!" He shouted and dropped low and kicked Neji in the face sending him into the sky. He then leapt up and appeared above Neji. "Dance of the Falling Star Mach II!" He shouted and began kicking him repeatedly in the chest. Naruto delivered hard powerful kicks to him hitting him again and again. He then spun in the air and delivered a powerful kick to Neji's face knocking him out of the air and crashing onto the ground.

He landed on the ground and looked on as Neji wasn't moving as he laid there motionless.

Hiashi let out an irritated sigh and clutched a fist at the outcome and his plan ruined.

"The winner is…Naruto Uzumaki!" Genma announced after a few moments.

Naruto started to make his way back up into the stands before the crowd could respond when he heard something. Slowly the sound of clapping was heard from one individual. Naruto looked and he saw that it was Iruka Umino in the stands who was clapping. Beside him Anko Mitarashi started to clap as well. Others although a bit grudgingly slowly started to clap as well and applaud and cheer him. Naruto looked on unsure what to make of it as he scratched the back of his head as many in the stands including Sakura and the Rookie Nine clapped as slowly many in the arena cheered the fight they had just witnessed.

A smile formed on his face as he looked on.

Sarutobi smiled proudly looking on when the Kazekage stood up. "Pardon me Lord Hokage but I'm afraid there is something I have to attend too before the next fight."

The old man nodded and watched him leave.

The Kazekage exited the arena and slowly a cruel cackle escaped him. "How long before those sounds are replaced by the sounds of death and destruction?" He asked himself as he went to get everything ready.

"Our next fight was to be Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara." Genma said the proctor standing in the arena a short while afterwards. The Redheaded boy was already there. "However since Sasuke is not here we will wait ten minutes, if he is not here before that time Gaara shall win by default." He explained to the group.

"Well c'mon Sasuke now's not the time to copy Kakashi's habits." Naruto said dryly back in the stands. Due to the setup of the matches, he would fight either of them depending on who won this fight."

Jiraiya saw Konoha in the distance and grinned when everything appeared to be alright. "Yes I made it just in time! Now to hurry before it's too late and stop this attack!" He exclaimed and hurried.

Back at the arena Sakura looked on as Sasuke still hadn't appeared and he only had five minutes left.

She looked on as some of the crowd it appeared to be ready to doze off and fall asleep. Bit strange it was after how excited they where during Naruto's match. "Hmm? A feather?" She said as a bird's feather floated down in front of her. She caught it and looked at it and for some reason she started to fell tired.

Unknown to everyone in a secret area The glasses wearing Medic grinned seeing his Genjutsu take into effect. Only a few more short minutes and they would all fall asleep and go into a dream like state.

"And many of them will never wakeup." Kabuto Yakushi said with a grin looking on as his Temple of Nirvana technique was working perfectly. "Once they are all asleep we attack."

Kakashi and Sasuke appeared in the middle of the arena and looked around confused.

"Something doesn't feel right." Iruka said looking around as he saw several people falling asleep.

"Genjutsu!" Anko shouted as she noticed the feathers.

"STOP!" A voice shouted up above and they looked and saw standing at the top was Jiraiya. Bringing his hands together he formed seals and broke the Jutsu. Many of the people started to wake up not understanding why they just feel asleep

"Sarutobi!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "We're going to be attacked!"

"That damn fool!" The Kazekage cursed seeing him. He turned towards Raiga and mentioned for him to give the signal. The swordsmen charged his swords and fired a bolt of lightning into the air which was noticed all around.

"No! Too late!" Jiraiya shouted seeing it fly into the air and exploded.

"It's time…" Sakon said seeing it. "Send word to the Suna force to strike from behind the moment we enter and engage the enemy! Burn this place and all who live in it to the ground!" He shouted and turned and saw the bound Kimimaro being forced to stand up. "And you.. You know what to do…" He said with a cruel smile.

"Attack!" Kidomaru shouted and the Sound Ninjas, Kurosuki Family, and Suna Force started their assault on Konoha.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	25. The Choice of Kimimaro

Next chapter of Blood is Thicker than Bone. As the attack starts and Sarutobi confronts his fallen student, Naruto encounters his cousin who makes a choice that will affect the outcome of it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Panic spread throughout the Hidden Leaf Village as swarms of Sound Shinobi and Kurosuki gang members attacked and charged into the village cutting down any who got in their way.

"Kill them all!" Raiga Kurosuki shouted to his men as they swarmed the village.

Amongst them, Kimimaro was being dragged by his chains by two men forcefully taking him into the village.

"W-What's going on?!" Sakura shouted not understanding how that all had just happened. Her eyes widened in horror and shock as a Sound Ninja appeared in the stands and charged her. Gripped by fear she was unable to move as he hoisted an axe and prepared to chop her.

Suddenly a blur appeared in front of her and Anko Mitarashi stopped the attack in mid swing and kicked him in the groin making him drop it. She then took it and slammed it into his neck killing him.

"Move! Move! Get to Kakashi!" She shouted at Sakura mentioning for her to go back.

A Kurosuki member charged Naruto in the stands and he ducked under the attack and slammed his fist into his gut and knocked him down into the ground below. He looked on at the village as he saw several fights going on.

"Sound will, Sound will…Sound will attack! That's what he meant!" He shouted to himself finally realizing what Kimimaro had meant. "I can't believe this, if I'd had focused on his words instead of who had kidnapped him I might've been able to prevent this!" He said cursing his foolishness.

He heard a noise and saw two Sound nins in the stands threatening and cornering Rock Lee who had his crutches in front of him daring them to attack. Rushing forward he grabbed them by the head and slammed them against one another knocking them out.

"Get to the others!" He shouted at him.

"I can fight!" Lee protested holding his crutches in front of him. They heard a sound and saw a group of men charging them. Naruto dashed at them and several bones sprouted out of his arms. Using them he cut and slashed his way through them, single handily defeating them and dodging their attacks.

One man with dual claws slashed at him and he dodged and stabbed him in the abdomen.

"This is no place for a injured ninja!" He shouted at Lee who was still there and looked at him.

Suddenly there was a sound of more fighting going on and he turned his head and looked and saw several Sunagakure Ninjas charging into Konoha as well.

"Sand as well?" He said in disbelief at what he saw. Both Sound and Sand were attacking Konoha. So absorbed at what he saw he didn't notice a ninja charging him with a weapon from behind. He heard it at the last second and turned and saw he wasn't able to defend from that attack.

WHACK!

The sound of wood hitting flesh was heard as a wooden crutch hit the man's face knocking him over. Naruto turned and saw Lee had thrown one of them.

"Alright, let's get to Kakashi, Gai, and the others." Naruto said to him and Lee nodded and they made their way.

"Naruto!" A voice cried out and he turned and saw Kakashi and with him was Sakura and Ino. "This is too dangerous to be here, we gotta get the people out of here before we fight back."

"Watch out!" Asuma shouted and suddenly a Giant Snake burst through a wall and lunged at them. Kakashi dodged it and formed hand symbols and fired a fireball at it causing it to hiss in pain and fled out of the arena.

"This isn't good," Kakashi said to himself looking on. "At this rate the damage done to the village will be terrible, we gotta work fast if we are going to stop them."

"What about Sarutobi?" Naruto asked him.

"He'll be alright, he maybe old but he's more than capable of holding himself in battle should anything happen." Kakashi assured him. "The problem first is dealing with our attackers. We should deal with the Sound Nins and these other members first, they seem to lack the most discipline and are right now more dangerous at the moment."

"Sensei," Sakura spoke up suddenly. "Sasuke's gone missing, I lost sight of him during the intial chaos and can't find him at all in the arena, what if he's been captured?"

Kakashi thought it over as this could all be a diversion for Orochimaru to grab Sasuke while everyone was confused. "Kuchiyose No Jutsu." He said and summoned a small dog. "Pakkun, I need your assistance. I need you to find Sasuke's scent."

"Right." The dog replied surprising Naruto that he could talk and it sniffed the air. "Hmmm, about five hundred yards from here, give or take a few inches but he's getting further away as I'm speaking." He explained to them.

"Alright, Kurenai, Asuma, get the civilians and Lee out of here. Gai, take Anko and help the ANBU and the others. Me, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Naruto will go get Sasuke, hopefully we're not too late."

Jiraiya formed hand symbols and created a small swamp in the road stopping several Sand Ninjas in their tracks as they struggled and tried to break free of it.

"Why on Earth would The Kazekage agree to an alliance with Orochimaru?" He muttered to himself. "No matter I better get to the Sandaime before its too late."

Sarutobi was on top of the tower prepared to aid The Leaf Village by sendign a barrage of Jutsus that would wipe the invading force out when suddenly a barrier surrounded the entire tower.

"Damn! Pull back!" Jiraiya shouted seeing it to a group of ANBU who leapt. One wasn't able to stop in time and upon touching it burst into flames and fell down to the ground below. Jiraiya sensed that it was a powerful Barrier and any contact with it would be foolish.

He needed to find those who cast it to be able to disrupt it and be able to get in there and save his Teacher.

The Sound Four where inside a building nearby using it as a base of operations, from there, Sakon and his brother, Kidomaru, Jirobo, and Tayuya had cast the Jutsu that had trapped the Sandaime seeing to it that no one would interfere in the battle.

Sarutobi looked around as he realized he was trapped.

A cackling voice was heard and he turned his head and saw the Kazekage behind him a kunai in hand. His eyes narrowed upon seeing him.

"…Reveal yourself, Orochimaru." He said to him.

The man reached up and removed the mask revealing the snake like face and golden eyes of the Snake Sannin.

Discarding the Kage Robes Orochimaru laughed at the man who at one time was like a father to him.

"Not even that fool could save you from my plan." Orochimaru taunted him.

Sarutobi stared at his former student his eyes full of Ice at the child who had grown up to become a monster. "Orochimaru when I reach the next world I only hope and pray with all my heart that upon doing so when I meet your parents." He said and reached towards his robes and tossed them off revealing his battle armor underneath.

"That they will forgive me for killing you!"

Elsewhere, Sasuke did battle with Gaara while this was happening, the two having their long awaited match. His siblings had tried to stop him but they had been dealt with.

Sasuke dodged his sand skillfully and fired Jutsus that was blocked by his Sand that protected him.

"No enemy is invincible, there must be a way for me to get past his defense." Sasuke said to himself as they continued to fight. Gaara sent a wave of sand at him and he dodged it and fired a great Fireball at him which did not get through his sand. He followed it with dozens of Miniature Fireballs but they too failed to get through. Gaara did hand symbols and fired multiple bullets of Sand at him and Sasuke countered by forming a Barrier made of fire to block them.

"You…disappoint me." Gaara said to him. "I thought you'd be stronger than this, you wouldn't satisfy my mother's cravings and hunger of blood at all." He said as sand whirled around him to Sasuke who looked disgusted that he referred to his sand as his mother.

"I'm not done yet," Sasuke said activating his Sharingan and drawing upon the power of the Cursed Seal. He started gathering chakra and the sound of many birds chirping was heard. Gaara looked on as electricity started to form in his hand.

"Chidori!" Sasuke shouted and thrusted his arm at him charged with electricity and fired the attack. Gaara quickly created a double made of sand which took the impact and shattered in his place.

"An attack that might get through my defenses," Gaara said and a part of him almost sounded intrigued by it. "Perhaps its time I take things seriously now."

Sasuke felt a surge of power come from Gaara as he realized this was no ordinary ninja he was doing battle against. Something far more powerful.

Kimimaro continued to be pulled into the village by the Two Sound Nins dragging him into Konoha. Despite his attempts to struggle he was being overpowered by them.

With Naruto…

"He's close, about one hundred or so yards." Pakkun said to them as they continued to make their way throughout the chaotic scene of Konoha.

"Naruto?" Sakura said seeing that Naruto had stopped. "What are you doing?"

"…You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up with you later."

"But-"

"Just go!" He snapped suddenly. "I'll be alright, just follow Pakkun's scent to Sasuke." He said to her and she nodded and she and Shikamaru and Kakashi went on.

Naruto didn't watch them go as he looked on as what was being brought before him.

"Kimimaro?" Naruto said as he looked and saw before him being dragged by chains his cousin.

"Do as Orochimaru-sama commands, kill this brat right now." One of the Sound Nins dragging him ordered forcing him in front. Naruto's eyes widened as his words. Kimimaro lifted his head up as the two stared at each other.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked not understanding.

"Stupid boy, Kimimaro is Orochimaru-sama's servant, his job is to kill you as punishment for running off. He'll kill you and then be executed for treason at the end of the day by Orochimaru-sama." The other Sound Nin sneered at him.

"No…' Naruto said not believing what he just said. He looked at his cousin and saw how weak he appeared to be.

"Now, do as Orochimaru-sama orders, kill him!" One of the Sound Nins shouted shoving him forward.

Naruto looked at him as blue stared into green. Slowly a pair of bone blades sprouted out of his arms. Kimimaro lifted them up…

And turned and drove them right into the chest of the Sound Nin.

"What?!" The Second one shouted before he too was impaled.

Several bones sprouted out of Kimimaro's body and they cut apart and shattered the chains that were binding him to pieces. Having broken free he looked at Naruto and raised his hand at him.

"Drilling Bullets." He said and fired bones at him which flew past him and hit a Suna Nin who fell to the ground dead and who was about to have attacked Naruto from behind and would have killed him if he hadn't attacked.

"I will not fight you Cousin." Kimimaro said to him. "I will not destroy my only remaining family that I have left. I have made my choice."

Naruto looked at him and nodded in understanding. He may have served that guy before, but his allegiance now was to him and his family.

Naruto and Kimimaro heard the sound of battle going on and saw a tornado of sand gathering.

"I believe that is where we should go, if we stop that we'll gain an advantage in this battle." Kimimaro informed him as he sensed that was no ordinary tornado.

"Right," Naruto said and the two went off cutting through anyone that got in their way and the two wielders of Shikotsumyaku fighting together where invincible.

"Kimimaro has betrayed us!" Sakon hissed in fury as Kidomaru reported it to him. "That bastard, he'll pay with his life for this!" He said prepared to take to the battle himself.

"We need to stay here to hold up the barrier you dumb ass, if even one of us aren't here they can get in and aid the Hokage." Tayuya reminded him. "He won't last long anyway with his health. Even if he does kill some of our men, it won't make much of a difference." Tayuya said to him and the other members.

"You better be right." Sakon said venomously.

Kakashi dodged the Kurosuki members who attacked him and skillfully parried and countered their attacks.

"Black Tornado!" A group shouted forming a tower and spun at him and he leapt out of the way as they destroyed part of a building. Kakashi leapt up and knocked the one at the top off with a kick and then stood on the next one's shoulder's who batted at him trying to swipe him. He dodged it and then dropped down delivering a blow to each one and then hitting the ground delivered a powerful kick to the last one sending him into a sign.

One charged him from behind and without even looking brought his hand up and elbowed him in the face.

"These guys are mostly cannon fodder, the real dangers out here somewhere." He analyzed as these men main job was to wear down and tire the Leaf out. They where getting close to Sasuke as Pakkun had picked up his scent and he was nearby.

Suddenly Kakashi sensed danger and turned and dodged a bolt of lightning. He watched out of the corner of his eye as it went and hit a tree and burned it. "That's no ordinary Lightning." He said and looked ahead and saw a green haired swordsmen wielding double blades carrying a bundle on his back staring at him amused as sparks of electricity came from his swords. "So, you're Orochimaru's newest lapdog. Raiga Kurosuki, Codename: The Lightning Fang of Kirigakure." He said to the man.

"Not anymore, I left Mist quite some time again and struck out on my own. Orochimaru has hired me and my men's services." Raiga said to him.

"I fought another Swordsmen before, I'm no stranger to the Seven Swordsmen. I'll eliminate you today." Kakashi said getting into a stance. "Sakura, take Pakkun and get Sasuke. Stay out of trouble." He told her quietly and she nodded and left.

"Let us begin." Raiga said as lightning charged from his swords.

Meanwhile…

Orochimaru's sword clashed against Sarutobi's staff as the two battled, despite his advanced age, Sarutobi matched him blow for blow and attack for attack.

Sarutobi spun the weapon and swung at him and Orochimaru dodged it. He leapt across the roof and doing hand symbols fired multiple shards of ice at him, Sarutobi twirled his staff and deflected the attack not one of them touching him. He then prepared hand symbols of his own and fired a Jutsu at him. Orochimaru took the full force of the blow but when the smoke cleared he was unharmed. He emerged from it and slashed at Sarutobi who blocked and swung his staff and hit him right upside the head, Orochimaru if he felt it didn't show it as he lunged at him and his sword graced his armor drawing a small wound.

Sarutobi fired a Jutsu and Orochimaru formed a barrier and countered by doing a Jutsu of his own. Sarutobi made his own barrier which absorbed the impact of Orochimaru's attack and sent it back at him which he leapt out of the way avoiding it.

Orochimaru felt a trickling going down his face and reached toward it and saw a small drop of blood on his hand, a cut from a wound he had received. He smiled evilly and let out an evil laugh.

"Even in your old age Sarutobi you still have it." He complimented and licked up the blood. He looked out at the village and scowled. "It appears Kimimaro-kun has betrayed me, siding with his idiotic cousin. I'll punish him accordingly after I deal with you." He said as he sensed that Kimimaro had betrayed him and sided with Naruto.

"Bonds between families and friends cannot be so easily severed despite what you might think." Sarutobi responded to him. "You are a fool to think that Kimimaro would assault his only remaining family."

Orochimaru let out a wicked laugh in amusement. "You and your foolish thinking that the bonds of family shall strengthen one entertains me to no end old fool. Since you believe it so much, let's put that to the test."

Suddenly Three Coffins raised up and Sarutobi looked on in horror recognizing what they meant. "You didn't…" He said shock in his voice.

"Yes Edo Tensei, The art of resurrecting one from beyond the grave." Orochimaru replied. "Of course to do so one must also offer a life in exchange, and I just had three pawns ready to offer themselves." He said referring to the ones who failed to get The Sound Trio and Haku last night and had taken and used them as sacrifices for their failure.

One coffin opened up and out stepped a man. "The Shodaime Hashirama Senju," A second one opened up and another man stepped out. "His brother The Nidaime Tobirama Senju, and finally The Yondaime and father of that wretched Uzumaki boy." The third coffin began to open up but Sarutobi reacted quickly and casting a Jutsu destroyed it interrupting it and destroying the body.

Orochimaru didn't blink as he saw it get destroyed, a part of him hating the man who was in it more so than the man in front of it.

"Kill him…" He ordered the two former Hokages.

Tayuya down below looked on. "Orochimaru's using his Ace in The Hole, Sarutobi must be as powerful as the tales said." She muttered to herself. "But I wonder how Kimimaro's defection will affect all of this. If he does in fact join the Leaf with what little time he has left, he could turn the tide of battle in their favor."

Sasuke continued his battle with Gaara who using his sand had created a twister cutting off others from outside.

Sasuke stood in the middle of it and dodged an attack that came from behind. He sensed another attack and twisted his body, weaving and bobbing it and avoiding Gaara's attacks as he was seemingly toying with him like a cat with a helpless mouse.

Sasuke formed hand symbols and suddenly a torrent of water surrounded him, the water soaked up the sand and turned it to mud and the twister started to die down a bit as it was being weakened. The twister stopped as Gaara appeared in front of him. Sasuke threw a punch but Gaara didn't even flinch as Sand formed around him and stopped it. Sasuke leapt backwards out of his sands reach.

Gaara fired shuriken and sand made of hardened sand at him and He covered himself blocking it as it nipped and cut his shirt. Gaara let out a snarl and suddenly his body began changing form. Part of his body became more animalistic as half of his face became a mixture of a wild animal with evil eyes as sand covered his form and an animal like tail sprouted out of his back.

"You die!" Gaara shouted and lashed at him with a claw like hand that extended and Sasuke narrowly avoided it. He dodged the next attack and leapt at Gaara who suddenly spun around and smacked him with the tail sending him crashing into a tree which broke apart. Gaara opened his mouth and fired a ball made of wind at him. Sasuke in the nick of time dodged it as if that had hit him, it would've killed him.

He breathed and panted hard as he saw Gaara preparing another one, and this time he wouldn't miss.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted seeing it and ran and knocked his semi conscious body out of the way of harm's path. She after checking on him sensed an evil presence and she turned and saw Gaara glaring at her.

"You are the first to die." Gaara said and out shot a claw made of sand, Sakura was unable to dodge it and was slammed into a tree and she slumped over nearly unconscious from the force of it.

Gaara with a maddening look in his eye prepared to kill Sakura and crush her when two figures appeared and slashed through the claw like hand cutting her free. His eyes widened in surprise as they cut her free.

"So, you're the one causing all this havoc?" The Blond said to him standing in front of him. Gaara's body shook in fury as he growled like a maddened beast at them as he turned back to his original form glaring at them with wild eyes like that of a demon. "I don't know what it is your capable of but we're going to stop it right now before you harm anyone else!"

"You both dare to fight me?" Gaara snarled at the Cousins as they stood before him shoulder to shoulder as both Naruto and Kimimaro stood together against the Suna Vessel. "Your blood shall satisfy my mother!" He shouted as sand formed around him as they felt the power coming from him, power that would send ordinary men running but they held their ground not backing down an inch from him.

"There is something important you should know first before we begin." The white haired Shinobi said calmly to him. "Whenever an Uzumaki is threatened, a Kaguya will be there to defend." Kimimaro stated as he got into a fighting stance.

"And whenever a Kaguya is endangered, an Uzumaki will be there to protect!" Naruto finished and got into a fighting stance of his own as well.

"There are old tales used to say about us. That fighting a Kaguya or an Uzumaki alone is like doing battle with a Grizzly Bear."

"And unfortunately for you, you're going to have to fight the both of us!"

The two then charged Gaara, preparing to do battle with The Jinchuurki of the One Tailed Tanuki.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review Please.


	26. Cousins, Jinchuurkis, Endings

Next chapter of Blood Is Thicker Than Bone. Naruto and Kimimaro do battle with Gaara as they fight against him as the attack on Konoha comes to an end and the aftermath of it is felt.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Naruto and Kimimaro dodged the bursts of sand aimed at them from Gaara as they did battle with the Jinchuurki of the Sand Village. The redheaded boy sent his sand after them and they dodged and cut it through preventing it from grabbing them.

"Drilling Bullets!" Each fired bones from their fingers at him but his sand protected them from it.

"We have to find a way to get past his defenses." Naruto told Kimimaro. "His sand makes him hard to hit as he doesn't have to move to use it to block. Above all else you gotta make sure he doesn't grab you with it." He explained to his cousin giving him what info he had on him recalling his fight with Rock Lee who had been crippled by him. Kimimaro looked at him and back at Gaara who did hand symbols and fired shuriken made of Sand at them which they deflected and blocked with their swords.

Gaara followed up by sending pillars of sand after them. Naruto and Kimimaro dodged it and each charged and slashed at him but his sand blocked the attacks. Not done yet they threw their swords at him and his sand yet again blocked it.

Gaara shot his sand at them and Naruto and Kimimaro avoided it. Naruto dashed past him and then charged him from behind. "A Thousand Years of Pain!" He shouted.

Gaara's sand blocked his attempted attack. "What the hell was you trying to do?" He asked him not turning his head wondering what that was suppose to be. Naruto only grinned and leapt backwards. Gaara then looked down behind him and noticed that the Kunai he had used had an explosive tag latched onto it.

"…Damn."

BOOM! The tag went off and Gaara staggered a bit as the force of it at such close range meant he felt the blast. He was unharmed from it but Naruto dashed at him and kicked at him and his sand blocked it.

To his surprise however that was just a diversion as he looked up and saw Kimimaro above him and diving down a great sword in his arms. He swung down at him and broke through the sand and cleaved him in two. Or would have, if Gaara at the last second didn't do hand symbols and replaced himself with a statue made of sand which crumbled apart from the force of the attack.

The Sand Jinchuurki formed hand symbols and sand burst out of his gourd and surrounded the area to prevent them from escaping. "Your blood will please my mother!" He shouted at them and fired his sand at them which they dodged. "You can't escape me!" He snarled and created several spears made of sand and threw them at the two. Naruto and Kimimaro dodged them and each rushed him. Kimimaro swung his leg at him and a blade stuck out of it aiming at his chest while Naruto threw a fist at him and a bone shot out of it. Gaara's sand blocked both attacks and wrapped around their limbs surprising them. He then using his sand slammed them into each other and threw them on the ground.

"I will shed your blood all over this place!" He snarled his lips contorting in anger and lashed out at them with his sand. Sand formed around his hand taking the shape of a gigantic claw and he lunged it at them. It hit Kimimaro who struggled against it as they were in a test of strength and slowly he was being pushed back from the force of it as it was overpowering him. It drove him back and he lost his footing and was slammed into the ground. Gaara pressed his claw on Kimimaro's body looking to crush him.

"Kimimaro!" Naruto shouted and rushed at him and formed a bone sword and slashed at the claw. Gaara hissed and raised the claw up and swatted Naruto with it staggering him backwards. He then lashed out at him with the Claw and Naruto struggled against it as he too was being pushed back. Gaara his face twisted in rage and anger roared as half of his face changed.

"I will kill each and every last one of you!" He snarled as he overwhelmed Naruto with the claw and Naruto found himself being pushed back and starting to lose his footing, He struggled against it when his head lowered suddenly and his body went limb. Gaara grinned sadistically and prepared to kill him when Naruto's hands grasped the claw and to his surprise began pushing it backwards. Slowly his hands started to change as they became harder and stronger and his nails grew longer and sharper. Naruto lifted his head up and his eyes had turned blood red surprising Gaara as fangs appeared in his mouth.

"What is this?!" He shouted not understanding when he noticed a fox like tail formed behind Naruto. "He's one as well?!" He said not believing that he was one as well just like him.

Naruto fought back against the claw and began pushing it back overpowering him. Gaara tried to crush him but to no avail as Naruto began walking his way back towards him. He then grasped it and tore it off shocking Gaara as his hand returned to normal.

Naruto an aura surrounding him slammed into Gaara penetrating his sand and knocked him backwards. Letting out a cry he knocked him through a tree and bringing his hands up formed hand symbols.

"You lose! Bone Release: Drilling Lance!" He shouted and brought his hands forward and a large bone taking the shape of a drill appeared out of them and began spinning and struck Gaara in the stomach and knocked him through the air.

Naruto landed on the ground and his features returned to normal and he saw Kimimaro getting up. He went over and helped him out as it appeared they had beaten him.

The two then sensed something and saw several Sound Nins leap and appear and encircle around them trapping them in a sphere so they couldn't run. Naruto looked around as their must've been over twenty of them.

"Kimimaro, what now?" Naruto asked his cousin as they were surrounded by the Sound Nins and Kurosuki members.

"Now things get interesting." Kimimaro responded to him his arms folded across his chest as they looked on at the group of men who surrounded them on all sides.

Amongst the three and seemingly the commanders of them was a large one wearing small dark glasses carrying a gourd on his back, a small one wearing a purple vest and the final one a dark green haired one who had claw gauntlets on his hands.

"Move back men, you're in the way." The large shinobi said and the other Sound Nins and Kurosuki members backed away giving him and the others room.. "Well what do we have here? Mura you take the blonde one and the traitor is mine." He said cracking his knuckles.

"Oh what a ripoff! No fair!" The shorter one complained.

The leader of the threesome only seemed to shrug. "Just be happy Tora and Mura that you're getting this chance."

"You pieces of trash, Shut up and fight." Kimimaro said to them not intimidated.

"What you'd call us?!" The large Shinobi shouted and charged Kimimaro and swung a fist at him. Kimimaro leapt backwards and dodged his attacks the man was strong but slow as he missed his attempts as Kimimaro evaded his attacks and leapt up on a building dodging his fist which broke through the wall. Tora leapt up after him and stood across from him as the two were at a standoff

"Alright mister big shot, so you're fast and know how to avoid getting a fist in the mouth. But can ya fight, huh?" Tora said to him.

Kimimaro only smirked. "Take your best shot right here," He said aiming at his chest.

"Your dead!" The man shouted and ran at him and swung his fist at him, Kimimaro caught it with his other hand and the two struggled in a test of strength looking to overpower the other. Tora growled and snarled trying with all his might to overwhelm him. To his surprise Kimimaro smirked at him and brought his hand up and began overpowering him. Using his other arm he jabbed him in the chest stunning him and grabbing his arm produced a dagger from both his arm and knee jammed them into it and snapped it breaking it. Tora cried out in pain and staggered backwards clutching his limp arm.

"No fair!" He protested. "I didn't know you could do that!"

Naruto dodged the attacks of Mura who was deceptively fast. The small man lunged and dashed at him from different angles and attacked him. He stood in one spot and looked around trying to get a pattern from his attacks.

"Your dead!" Mura shouted thinking to kill him. To his surprise Naruto turned and struck him across the face knocking him to the ground. He got up and saw that Naruto was virtually unharmed from his multiple attacks.

"What how are you still standing?!" He shouted.

"Your attacks are weak, you maybe fast but your Taijutsu strength is nonexistent" Naruto said as in truth even if he didn't have the bone armor he possessed due to Shikotsumyaku he'd still be okay.

"We'll see how you like this!" Mura shouted and did hand symbols and suddenly created multiple half sized copies of himself.

"Great just what I need," Naruto muttered dryly as he faced off against the man and his miniature clones.

As that was happening Tora opened his gourd revealing sake and taking a swig spewed it out and set it on fire aiming at Kimimaro. Kimimaro dodged them and avoided the flames and charged him. Tora swung at him with his gourd and he blocked it with his swords and kicked him in the chest knocking him off the building. The heavy ninja got up and snuck inside a store and got his gourd ready.

(Ah, a perfect place for an ambush, he'll never know what hit him.) He said preparing to incinerate him when he emerged.

Unknown to him however the roof from above suddenly gave way and when he turned and saw it his eyes widened as Kimimaro dropped through the roof and producing a Kanabo club shattered his gourd and struck him knocking him through the wall crashing outside.

"Hold on Hold on! Please, Please don't kill me!" The man pleaded with as Kimimaro walked towards him preparing to finish him. "You're strong but you can't beat Lord Raiga and Orochimaru, so why not rejoin him while you can?" He said and Kimimaro stopped short and appeared to offer his hand to help him up. "Ah, Excellent I see you want to live. It's the smart thing to do." Tora went to take his hand when Kimimaro's went past his and near his head. "Hey!" He shouted in surprise when Kimimaro shot out a bone sword impaling him through his brain killing him.

Sensing his death the leader of the group stood up. "So it seems its my turn, Tora you weakling." Yosi said and leapt up and dove into the ground.

Naruto threw a giant shuriken at Mura and avoided his copies attacks. Suddenly he felt something grab his leg and saw one of them had snuck aroud and grasped his leg and sunk his teeth into his flesh.

The creatures latched onto him as well and began glowing sapping him of his chakra and energy. One clung to his face as they immobilized him.

"Now you die!" Mura shouted and leapt over him looking to kill him.

Naruto's fist slammed into his stomach suddenly and with another blow knocked him high up into the air. Activating Kyuubi's power a red aura surrounded him and burned and incinerated the copies around him destroying them. He then looked up and saw that Mura was falling down towards him.

Mura continued to fall down and Naruto raised his fist in the air and he landed on it breaking his back killing him on contact.

Naruto tossed his limp lifeless body aside. "Anyone else want to fight?" He asked the other Sound Nins and Kurosuki members who turned and fled not wanting any part of him.

"Finally." Naruto said having dealt with them. Suddenly before he could move Sand suddenly formed around him and trapped him as he was unable to move. He looked and saw Gaara having reappeared, virtually unharmed as cracks was on his body as he used his sand as armor to protect him from it and using his sand was immobilizing him. Naruto struggled but was unable to break free of it. A dark look was in Gaara's eyes as he was trapped

Kimimaro saw what was happening and went to help him when he felt something grab his legs from underneath. He looked and saw that his legs had been grabbed from underneath by a pair of hands emerging from the ground.

"Hey pal, you should worry about yourself!" Yosi said his head emerging from the ground as his special abilities and enhancements enabled him to use his chakra to allow himself to travel and burrow underground. Kimimaro struggled but couldn't get loose from his grip. Yosi then dove underground and went after him chasing after him and causing Kimimaro to avoid his attacks making him unable to help Naruto who was immobilized by the sand.

"OH CRAP!" Naruto shouted as Gaara tossed him and he went flying through the air and crashed smacking against a building and fell to the ground dazed and unable to move.

Yosi dove out of the ground aiming at Kimimaro who dodged and kicked him away he then looked and saw what had happened. In rage he went after Gaara who summoned a wave of sand and slammed it into his chest knocking him through a series of trees slamming him through them.

"Well done, with you on our side we're invincible." Yosi said to him an arrogant smirk on his face. Gaara turned his head to look and regard him for the first…and last time as he sent his sand after him..

"What are you-ARGHHH!"

The sound of a body being crashed was heard as Gaara paid no attention to the corpse as he went after Naruto knowing he wasn't dead.

"Lightning Ball!" Raiga shouted lashing out sending a ball of electricity at Kakashi who countered it with a fireball and the two attacks slammed into each other canceling one another.

"Not bad, I guess The Leaf can produce a fighter worthy of the Hidden Mist Swordsmen." Raiga said to him with a smirk.

Kakashi dodged his attacks as electricity channeled through his Kiba Blades, in a way he was more dangerous than Zabuza was back at Wave as while Zabuza's sword would kill anything in its path with one blow, his pike swords only needed to touch him to electrocute. Plus any attempts with an ambush was nullified cause of that kid he had on his back who had the ability to detect threats with his eyes.

"Kill him…" Raiga ordered and his men appeared and attacked Kakashi as they formed a tower and began spinning using the Black Tornado to tear him to shreds. Kakashi dodged and suddenly produced five clones as well which formed a tower of their own.

"Not a bad move, mind if I borrow?" He asked with a smirk seated on top and each had Kunai in their hands. "Black Tornado!" He shouted and the tower spun and attacked the Kurosuki members knocking them off and one by one to the ground.

Raiga snarled at him and channeled Lighting. "Rock Wave!" He shouted and fired a bolt at a building destroying part of it looking to bury Kakashi who dodged it. Raiga took that moment to leap at him and dissected him in half. He let out a laugh of mad truimph when Kakashi suddenly turned to water. "What? MizuBushin?" He said and saw that he was surrounded on all sides by mutliple Kakashis. "Ranmaru's Which ones the real one?" He ordered the boy who activated his eyes.

"Right here!" The real Hatake Kakashi and lunged at him who dodged it. The rest of the copies attacked as well looking to overwhelm him. The swordsmen roared in fury and electricity surrounded him forming a barrier and two of the copies turned to water trying to break through it.

He sent lightning in all directions hitting and destroying the copies but Kakashi only continued making more of them as more and more water appeared.

"Idiot! I'll destroy you all at once!" He shouted preparing to unleash a devastating attack which would wipe them all out.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you, unless you wanna get shocked." Kakashi said to him smirking under his mask as they both stood in ankle deep water having been created from the clones. The Swordsmen's eyes widened seeing it as he realized he had been duped into destroying so many that his next attack would harm him as well. "Can you beat me without using your lightning?" Kakashi asked him.

"I don't need that to behead you!" Raiga shouted and charged him.

Naruto shook his head in a daze slowly getting his bearings trying to recover from the force of the impact he had sustained from getting thrown.

"YOU! I'll finally have my revenge!" A voice shouted suddenly at him.

"You!" Naruto shouted seeing Mizuki, appearing a bit ragged in front of him. The man who had tricked and deceived him months ago when he first became a Genin. It was also because of him that he managed to first activate Shikotsumyaku and he had skewered him in rage for what he had said to him.

The traitor had taken that opportune moment during the chaos to escape from his cell and made his way into Konoha and try and sneak out. "Now I'll kill you for what you did to me you freak!" Mizuki shouted seeing an opportune moment to have his revenge on him. He produced a potion that Orochimaru had given him based off of the ingredients listed on a tattoo he had and when it was consumed he would have strength to defeat twenty ninja so he was told

He drank it and swallowed it all in one gulp and his body suddenly transformed into a tiger crossover with a man. He let out a roar at Naruto who slowly got to his feet and prepared to fight him. "I'll tear you to pieces!"

Before he could try and attack him, sand suddenly wrapped around his head. Naruto winced when he heard a crashing sound imagining that his skull had just been crushed, Mizuki's corpse was thrown away into the distance and Naruto saw Gaara standing before him.

Firing a pillar of sand at him. Naruto nearly dodged it in the nick of time as that would've impaled him, Gaara fired more pillars at him and Naruto dodged evading his attacks.

"Sand Tail," Gaara said preparing a Jutsu channeling the Sand from his Gourd he created a giant stinger like that of a Scorpion behind him and hardened it. Making motions with one of his hands, He stabbed at Naruto who dodged it as fast as he could just missing being impaled by it.

The Tail lunged at him and he moved out of the way and it hit a building behind him and got stuck. Gaara snarled in anger trying to break free.

"Gotta think of something fast before, he gets free! If only I can distract him." Naruto said seeing him trying to get loose, he then looked up and saw that the Sun's brightness. "Wait, that's it!" He shouted and went for the last Jutsu that Iruka had taught him.

Gaara managed to get the tail out of the building and was prepared to kill Naruto with it, however Naruto quickly did Hand symbols and brought his hands to the side of his face.

"Sun Flare No Jutsu!" He shouted activating it and a bright light engulfed the area where they was at. Gaara let out a scream as the brightness consumed his eyes. The light stopped as fast as it had appeared. Gaara was shown clutching at his face seemingly in pain from it as he had not expected it. Naruto took that opportunity and drawing out a sword lunged at him. The Sand from before blocked it but Gaara took a swing at him which he dodged easily as Gaara was blinded and unused to not seeing.

Kimimaro having recovered dashed to the battlefield and fired a blade from his elbow at him, aiming to take his head off.

Kimimaro's blade shot towards Gaara and his sand managed to form and stop it, however the force of it was strong enough and part of it burst through and nicked Gaara across the back of his neck. Sand went to get him but Kimimaro dodged it and reappeared next to his cousin. Gaara his eyesight returned to normal prepared to attack them when he suddenly felt something he hadn't felt before.

(What? What is this?!) Gaara thought as he felt something trickling down his neck. The feeling of it unlike anything he had ever felt on him before. He brought a hand up to it and felt a liquid smearing across his hand. He brought his hand to his face and his eyes widened and twitched wildly when he saw what it was on it.

Blood…his blood. HIS OWN BLOOD!

Gaara's lips trembled as he stared at the red liquid in his hand and slowly his entire body started shaking as he snapped a vicious look, one that promised agonizing pain and death towards Kimimaro and Naruto.

"I'll…I'll…I'LL KILL YOU!" He shouted snarling in rage and Sand formed around him pouring out of his gourd as he drawed on the power of Shukaku unleashing it to its full extent. Naruto and Kimimaro watched on as they saw the sand engulf him and his body start to expand growing bigger and bigger with every passing second and towering over them as his hands became. The sand hardened around his body as it disappeared and in place of the boy was a gigantic Tanuki that stood over them and let out a roar that could be heard all around.

"What the hell do you call that?!" Naruto shouted and the beast snarling at them with dark pupils raised its foot up attempting to squash them. "MOVE!" Naruto shouted and they leapt in the nick of time. The beast spun around deceptively quick and lashed its tail out at them smashing through buildings with ease. It then took in a deep breath and fired a gigantic ball of sand at them which missed and headed it into the nearby forest and destroyed part of it.

"This isn't good, he'll destroy everything just to get at us!" Naruto said looking on unable to figure out a way to be able to take this guy down. He heard a cough suddenly and looked at Kimimaro who covered his mouth and clutched his chest. (He's still sick isn't he? He shouldn't have been forced to go through all this.) He thought to himself and looked back at the monstrosity before them.

"There is only one way I can think of, that could stop him." Kimimaro said suddenly and stepped forward. "Though I'm afraid that doing so may cost me my life." He said as he stared at the sight before him, knowing full well that their maybe no other choice. The disease was still in his body, the strain of using it would most likely prove fatal to him if he did use it, yet he saw no other way to be able to take this berserking monstrosity down. His cousin looked at him confused not understanding. "Naruto," He said and looked back at him and smiled. "I thank you for all you've done for me." He said and reached towards his shirt and pulled it down. Naruto looked on and suddenly saw the marking on his chest. It was similar to Sasuke's own but in a different shape. Kimimaro then activated the Cursed Seal of Earth and markings started to appear on his body flowing up towards his head and face. Using that which had been bestowed upon him from Orochimaru years ago he stood up straight with no sign of the illness in him as Naruto felt a dark power, similar to the one Sasuke had before emerge from him. With a cry he leapt off the roof and towards Shukaku at a fast speed.

The beast seeing him roared and went to swat him but he evaded it and disappearing in a blur reappeared above him and produced two claymore sized blades and dove down onto its arm piercing through it. Shukaku roared in surprise and pain and lashed at him who dodged and ran up the arm slashing at it with the swords in hand. At the bottom of his feet small spikes also appeared enabling him to keep on it and not fall off as he ran. Sand emerged from Shukaku's arm and went to engulf him and he spun and slashed and destroyed it as he fought on. He leapt backwards and Shukaku followed him deeper into the forest taking the beast away from Konoha so no innocent people would get caught in the attack.

"I gotta do something!" Naruto said and chased after them. A pair of Sound Nins appeared in his way but Naruto easily cut them down as he ran after them.

(Don't interfere Naruto! This is his fight.) Kyuubi shouted in his head but he ignored the fox. He couldn't let him fight him alone, no way was he going to let him fight him without any help.

"It's time to finish this." Kakashi said to Raiga Kurosuki the two having battled.

"We're not done yet!" Raiga shouted at him.

"Then you wouldn't mind facing all of us at once now would you." Asuma Sarutobi said and with him were other Jonins surprising Raiga.

"You're a bit outmatched here." Kakashi told him and Raiga noticed the odds were now against him as he was being cornered by ANBU and other Leaf Ninja. Ranmaru looked on fear in his eyes.

Raiga saw that his men where retreating and despite his love of battle he wasn't suicidal. "I grow bored of this. Next time you won't get so lucky!" He shouted and fired a bolt of lightning at him who dodged it easily and turned and fled.

Kakashi didn't do anything to pursue as he watched them go as many it seemed like were being beaten back and retreating. He looked and saw Sakura and Sasuke and he wondered where Naruto was at.

Kimimaro leapt up directly at the demon's face and did hand symbols and fired multiple bones and spikes from his chest at him. Shukaku roared and blew out wind deflecting them and the demon bellowed and blew out a gust of wind slamming into Kimimaro the force of it knocking him through trees and slamming into a large one sticking to it. Its eyes narrowing Shukaku lashed it with a claw ready to tear him to pieces. Kimimaro recovered at the last instant and leapt away. Focusing his chakra he then turned and fired several eight foot long spikes out of his back at him who blocked the attack.

"I'LL CRUSH YOU!" Gaara, no Shukaku shouted at him and lashed at him. Kimimaro dodged it avoiding the attack. "I'LL SLAUGHTER YOU!" Shukaku roared and took in a deep breath and fired a gust of air at him knocking down trees looking to crush him underneath them. Shukau then raised its foot and slammed into the ground creating a minor earthquake making Kimimaro lose his footing from the force of it. "DIEEEEE!" He shouted and lashed at him with his claws.

Kimimaro narrowly dodged the attacks as it cut through anything in its path. He fired bones at him which had no effect

Kimimaro followed it up by pulling a large Kanabo out of his leg and dodging his claws slammed it onto its hand. Shukaku roared in pain when Sand suddenly grasped Kimimaro's ankles and he found himself unable to move. "Damn!" He shouted as he tried to break free of the iron like grip.

Shukaku bellowed and brought his other claw up above and slammed it down onto him crushing him.

Naruto gasped in horror as he was too late. "Kimimaro…I'LL KILL YOU GAARA!" Naruto shouted as his eyes turned a murderous red.

Before he could do anything suddenly Shukaku let out a howl and it sounded like he was in pain. He removed his claw and Naruto saw to his shock Kimimaro but something had happened to him. His skin had changed color and his eyes had turned darker and pupils had become yellow. A tail like a lizard he now possessed as he was shirtless and he had four bone like swords sticking out of his back. In each hand he had a drill and was stabbing them into his claw.

"What in the world?" Naruto said looking on at what he saw as Kimimaro had activated his Cursed Seal Level 2 form. His last resort move that he had and undergone the transformation to try and beat him.

"Die!" Kimimaro shouted in a more vicious tone. He lunged up at Shukaku and fired multiple bone swords out of his chest at him hitting him in the chest area. Shukaku roared and lashed at him but Kimimaro was too fast for him.

"Dance of the Falling Petals!" Kimimaro shouted and appeared above him and began spinning and fired hundreds of spikes all at once at him. The attacks by themselves would've called anyone but due to his thick hide, they served as a minor injury to the Tailed Beast who lashed with his tail and deflected them.

"TEAR YOU APART!"

Reaching into his back he pulled out his spine which took the shape of a chain. When he lunged at him he swung the chain and it snared around his arm. Kimimaro then wrapped the chain around his arm so it couldn't move and prepared to do a move to finish him off. But before he could clutched at his chest and cried out in pain. "No…Not now!" He shouted as he felt his sickness coming back, usage of the Cursed Seal had brought the dormant disease back to him and he felt himself getting weaker. He began coughing and spat up blood as the transformation was being reversed.

He changed back and fell to his knees unable to move. Shukaku seeing this prepared to kill him when Naruto appeared right in front of him.

"Your fight is with me Gaara!" Naruto shouted. "Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" He shouted and summoned a Gigantic Toad large enough to combat him in his Shukaku form. Naruto stood on top of Gamabunta's head as he stared at his enemy across from him.

"Give me a light young one!" Gamabunta shouted and Naruto threw an explosive tag into his mouth. The Giant Toad shot out a large fireball hitting Shukaku in the chest. The Tailed Beast roared in pain and fired a gust of wind at him. Naruto held onto Gamabunta who stood his ground.

Shukaku roared and took a deep breath and fired balls of concentrated air at him. Gamabunta leapt out of the way of it and rammed him. Shukaku lashed at him but he fired his tongue out and blocked it as the two were at a stalemate.

"There's gotta be a way to beat this guy but how?" Naruto said to himself as Shukaku fired gusts of sand at him looking to bury him. Gamabunta fired out mucus which burned him.

(There's a way to beat him but you have to use my power!) Kyuubi shouted in his mind. Naruto was reluctant to use it but saw no other choice. He drawed upon his power and prepared to attack.

"Henshin No Jutsu!" Naruto shouted and he suddenly transformed into a gigantic fox as he surged with Kyuubi's power and slammed into Shukaku and bit him on the chest. The attack weakened it significantly as it fell backwards. Naruto returned to his regular form and landed on Gamabunta.

"He's still not down?" Naruto said in disbelief as it slowly staggered upwards.

Naruto than realized and saw something, it was Gaara, Gaara's body was sticking out of the head area. And it looked like he was asleep. (There! Aim there and kill him!) Kyuubi shouted at him.

"I hope this works…" He muttered and got a kunai out and threw it aiming for his body.

Naruto's aim was a bit off but the kunai scratched him in the shoulder and Gaara jilted awake feeling it. Shukaku sensing it let out a roar and began to fade away sealing back inside him. Gaara as he awoke used his sand to levitate in the air as he looked on.

Both boys looked and saw each other and there was only one thing left to do now to determine who would win. Naruto leapt off Gamabunta sending him away aiming for Gaara

Naruto and Gaara lunged at each other and each one threw a fist putting all their remaining strength into it.

Gaara missed…

Naruto didn't…

His fist slammed into Gaara's face knocking him down and he fell to the ground.

Naruto slowly started to fall as well as he had no energy left, mentally and physically exhausted from all that had happened.

He didn't fell his body hit the ground as he stared up at the sky.

"This has gone long enough!" Jiraiya shouted reaching the place where the Sound Four was stationed.

"Who the hell is this fool?!" Sakon shouted.

Tayuya didn't say anything as he glared at them all.

"You four are responsible for this barrier, I shall break it!" Jiraiya vowed as he walked towards the barrier that prevented Sarutobi from getting any aid.

"That fool!" Jirobo sneered at him. "No one can break this Jutsu, he'll wind up being burned to ash!"

Jiraiya concentrated and did a long series of hand symbols and with a cry slammed his palm against the force field. For a moment nothing happened but then suddenly cracks appeared in it.

To the Sound Fours' surprise and shock Jiraiya broke the Jutsu that had been placed around the building, shocking them as no one had ever done that before.

"Kill him!" Sakon shouted and they activated their cursed seals and attempted to attack him. Kidomaru fired his bow and arrows which Jiraiya dodged. Sakon and Ukon charged him and he dodged their combined attacks and knocked them into the Spider Ninja.

Tayuya played a tune on her flute and Jiraiya found his arms starting to melt, however he ignored the burning pain and brought his hands up and formed a seal breaking her Genjutsu. Jirobo reached down and pulled out a large piece of the roof and chucked it at him. Jiraiya saw it coming and did a series of hand symbols. "Substitution Target Jutsu!" He shouted performing it and a poof of smoke appeared and he disappeared and in his place was Tayuya the two having switched places. Unable to comprehend what was going on and react in time she was hit by it and knocked down and rolled off the roof landing on the ground in a crumpled heap.

"R-Retreat!" Sakon shouted seeing they were no match for him.

"What about Tayuya?" Kidomaru asked as he saw that she was incapacitated.

"Forget her! She's nothing but dead weight!" Sakon responded and the rest fled.

Jiraiya didn't pursue as he watched them go. He turned and looked up towards the top of it where Orochimaru and Sarutobi was battling, he had to get there before it was too late.

The blonde laying on the ground felt exhausted over all that had happened today, right now he would give everything he had for a bowl of Ramen. Slowly he sat up and got to his feet when he heard a sound suddenly. He looked and Naruto saw Gaara nearby leaning against a building and he was heavily panting his head down and clutched at his chest as he was very weak after all that had happened as he leaned on it to keep him from falling down. Naruto watched him and slowly started to walk over to him. The red haired boy lifted his head and green stared into blue.

"Go ahead kill me, put me out of this miserable world." Gaara said to him. Naruto looked at him and saw instead of a raging snarling demon, a pitiful child.

"I know what's it like Gaara, I know what its like to have nobody, to deal with hatred almost everyday of your life. You're a Jinchuurki, so am I." Naruto said to him surprising him. "I've grown up with looks of hatred, but the world isn't as bad as you think it is. There are people out there who'll care for you even if they don't show it. People who love you and will do anything they can to help you."

"What utter nonsense, people only seek to hurt you and don't care that-"

"That's not true!" Naruto shouted at him surprising him. "Your family cares for you! Even if it doesn't appear they do, they still care for you! You are too blinded by your anger and rage to see it! Your brother and sister are concerned about you even if they are afraid."

"Your lying!" Gaara snarled at him.

"If I am then who's that over there?" Naruto asked and pointed behind him and Gaara turned his head and saw to his surprise Kankuro and Temari. His brother and sister watched on and they had concern in their eyes which surprised him. Were they…actually concerned about him? Was the fear he thought they always had actually worry and concern.

"Sometimes you need to look at the glass half full for a change." Naruto said to him and his brother and sister stepped forward each ready to fight and defend him it seemed like.

Temari and Kankuro got ready to fight Naruto when Gaara after several long seconds spoke up

"Enough," He said surprising them and the tone in his voice shocked them. "I'm done fighting. Temari, Kankuro." He said and each looked at him and back at each other as this was the first time he talked to them without anger or malice in his voice. "Let's go home." He said and walked away.

Naruto smiled as he watched them go. The siblings were confused but each followed after him wondering what had happened.

"Maybe there's hope for him yet, like there was hope for me." He said as he looked and saw Kimimaro walking towards him. He saw Kakashi and the others looking on as the battle was nearly over.

Orochimaru staggered backwards as his arms had changed to a lifeless purple color. He looked in horror at what had happened to them as he couldn't move them as they hung helplessly.

"What have you done?!" He shouted at Sarutobi who had a blade in him. "My arms, you've sealed them!" He said to him as he had summoned Shinigami to dispel his Edo Tensei on the resurrected Kages and had then used it on him, Orochimaru had struck him with his Kusanagi blade before he would be killed by the Death God but his arms were immobile as he couldn't move them.

"SARUTOBI!" A voice shouted and they saw Jiraiya making his way up.

"You'll pay for this, I promise you will pay!" Orochimaru snarled and leapt down.

Sarutobi brought a hand to the wound he had. "So it appears this is the end of my journey." He said to himself as he slowly sat down. "Naruto, Kimimaro, the rest is up to you."

Jiraiya didn't pursue Orochimaru as he saw the wounded man and knew he had to help him.

Orochimaru and The Sound Forces were in retreat fleeing the area and Suna was fleeing as well. Raiga and The Kurosuki members were retreating as well.

Kakashi looked on at the destruction that had been wrought this day.

"W-Wait," Tayuya said stretching out an arm seeing them leave. Her master hadn't even spared her a glance, not even caring if she was still alive or not. "Please don't leave me." She begged as she watched them go helplessly. A group of ANBU appeared suddenly with their blades aimed at her.

"Bind her…" The leader of the group ordered and they roughly stood her up and did so taking her prisoner. She didn't struggle against it as there was none of the fire or fury in her eyes before after she had watched them leave and not even spare her a glance.

Naruto watched them flee and looked at Kimimaro who was back to his normal state and clutching at his chest as he coughed in pain. The white haired ninja continued to cough and hack and fell to his knees. Naruto looked on in alarm at what was happening as using the Cursed Seal had drastically allowed the disease to overtake him, he looked at him and saw how pale he was becoming.

"Naruto," Kakashi said to him. "Let's get him to a hospital, he needs to be looked at." He told him and Naruto nodded and each took an arm and carried Kimimaro hoping to aid him.

"Sarutobi…" Tears welled up in Jiraiya's eyes as he held the old man in his arms. The old man struggled to take deep breaths and looked up at his student. "Hang in there, you're going to be alright, I promise just hang on! Medics are on their way just hold out a little longer!"

"It's too late my student," Sarutobi said but smiled. "This is a path I was prepared to walk, death is something we all must undertake. I now go to join my father and my wife, as well as sit beside my ancestors and the past Hokages."

"No…" Jiraiya said as tears fell out his eyes.

"Promise me, promise me this Jiraiya," Sarutobi said gasping for breath. "Help Naruto, and help Kimimaro, help them rebuild the Uzumaki and Kaguya clans. Help Naruto reach his dream of becoming Hokage."

Jiraiya nodded his head. "Yes, Yes I will! But you gotta stay with me and see it happen! Don't go Sensei please don't go! You have to live to see the kid become Hokage!"

Sarutobi smiled weakly at him. "That sounds like something I would like to see, maybe I will…when I wake up from my nap." He said and his eyes closed and his hand fell to the floor.

"Sarutobi?! SARUTOBI!"

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	27. Steps to Recovery

Next Chapter of Blood Is Thicker Than Bone. With the aftermath of the attack and Sarutobi's passing, it is now time to recover from the losses that have happened. But the period to do so is short however, as there are still many new threats and details that reveal themselves as this is just the beginning as a much greater danger one that takes the form of Red Clouds is starting to reveal itself.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

The Entire Village of Konoha looked on at the shrine and gravesite, looks of sadness on their faces as set in the center of it was a picture of Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Sandaime of Konoha who had passed away in the attack.

Naruto Uzumaki, dressed in black like everyone else and standing next to his team looked on as many people wept and cried over the loss of the beloved man who was like a grandfather to so many people. He watched and looked on as Konohamaru cried while Asuma put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him despite the stone face expression he too was broken hearted over what had happened. Many of them held candles and walked over to the grave and sat them down paying their final tribute to the man who had given his life to the village he loved.

Sakura was next to him standing between him and Sasuke and she was sobbing and he looked at her as tears flowed down her face. Reaching over he took her hand in his to comfort her. To his surprise she didn't reject it. He looked at her and the others and then back at the Grave.

Sarutobi had given his life to stop Orochimaru, his treacherous student who had attacked Konoha two days ago. It was a period of mourning for not only his death but all the others who died as well in the attack.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at Iruka who looked down at him with a sad expression in his eyes. Naruto looked around at the people of Konoha. Gai, Kurenai, The Rookie Nine, even The ANBU he could tell had sorrowful expresssions on their faces hidden beneath their masks.

"It's alright to feel sad Naruto, you don't have to wear a mask here." Kakashi said behind him. "This is what Sarutobi would've done, His love for Konoha and desire to protect it and its people was as great as the strength he had. He would've given his life a hundred times in order to protect Konoha and the people he loved."

"Old Man…" He said sadly and bowed his head. Hard to believe he was gone, the first person who inspired him to become a ninja and vow to become Hokage. He remembered the happy memories he had with him: Eating at Ichiraku's as a kid, Catching him reading those dirty books when he was suppose to be doing paper work, The smile he gave him after beating Neji, full of pride and happy he had won. Those and other memories appeared through his mind as the realization of the man he had loved as Grandfather was gone now.

Anger crossed his eyes as he recalled the one responsible for all this, The one known as Orochimaru The Snake Sannin. And to make things worse, he had once been The Sandaime's prized apprentice and student, how could he do such a thing to the man who trained him! Stabbing him in the back and betraying The Village. He thought of his cousin the ill Kimimaro Kaguya who was hospitalized and in bad shape it looked like. He might not make it out alive the way it sounded.

Naruto looked on as others stepped forward and paid their respects to him and departed. He watched on and gave Sakura's hand another comforting squeeze as he saw Konohamaru and Asuma walk forward and paid their respects to Sarutobi. He saw Ino and her family lay a bouquet of flowers on it and Chouji and his parents laid a plate of his favorite meal on the shrine, they and others paid their last respects to him.

"C'mon," Kakashi said to Team 7 and they stepped forward and looked at the shrine. The group bowed their head paying tribute to the man.

After a while people began heading home but Naruto still stayed looking on at it.

Taking a deep breath he walked toward the Grave and stopped as he looked at the picture of Sarutobi staring into his eyes.

"Sarutobi," He said quietly. "Thanks, thank you for everything you did to me. If it hadn't been for you, I never would've even thought about my dream." He said and tears started to well up in his eyes but they soon hardened in determination. "I promise you, I promise you that I will make you proud. I will become Hokage! I'll make sure that everything you did for Konoha was not in vain, I'm going to avenge your death. I'll become a Hokage that you, The First, The Second, and The Fourth will be proud of!" He vowed

Meanwhile…

The Redhead had been dormant and quiet, rarely speaking or saying anything. Tayuya of The North Gate and one of The Sound Four of Otogakure sat in her cell a blank expression on her face. Her eyes that once held fire in them had nothing in them, not of the fire or anger she possessed before ever since her capture during the failed attack. Her chakra was sealed preventing her from able to do anything, every six hours two men would come in and force her to take a pill that would sap her of Chakra preventing her from using it or trying to escape.

Her master had abandoned her, the others hadn't even spared her a glance or tried to help her when she got injured and unable to move. They had retreated and left her for dead and she had been captured and imprisoned thrown in a dark cell with little light in it and given sparse amounts of food and water.

She had struggled and yelled and screamed cursing as loud as possible the first couple of hours but soon the realization sunk in on her that she was captured and her master had left her behind without a second glance. All she had done for him and he had left her behind.

She wished her flute hadn't been taken away, at least then she could play music to brighten her mood and make her forget for a moment at least what had happened to her.

The door to her cell opened to her surprise as six hours hadn't passed it and an ANBU walked in and stomped towards her and grabbed her by the arm.

"I'm going to enjoy making you feel the same pain and agony all of us have felt thanks to you!" The ANBU said as he threw Tayuya to the floor. The Redhead tried to stand but was kicked in the ribs causing her to cry out. "I'll make you squeal like a pig!" He vowed to her smacking her. "Don't bother crying out no one's going to hear you or come to your aid even if they did." He said to her as he pinned her down.

His hands started to reach for her shirt and she cried out and slapped at him trying to stop him. "Quiet you whore!" He shouted smacking her again. "You deserve what I'm going to do to you." He said and went to undress her

However before he could a senbon struck him in the neck and his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he fell to the ground unconscious. Tayuya lifted her head and looked and saw who had done it.

"You…" She said as standing in the doorway was The Toad Sannin Jiraiya who walked over.

Jiraiya looked down and spat at the unconscious body disgust in his eyes that he would try and do such a thing. She maybe an enemy ninja but Rape was something he would never tolerate. He was taught better than that as the unconscious ANBU was dragged off by others as he stayed alone with her in the cell.

"Good thing I left Sarutobi's funeral early." He said and her eyes widened and she looked downtrodden. "Many people are calling for your execution you know. Want to see you hanged in broad daylight in front of the entire village." Jiraiya said to her. "But I can help you out, if you can give us information about Orochimaru and help us out maybe I can have you placed on parole." He informed her who didn't respond.

Jiraiya looked at her and stared into her brown eyes, eyes that looked lost and confused. She hadn't expected for Orochimaru to discard her like yesterday's trash. In a way she too was another victim of his, having that accursed marking on her neck that he had suppressed.

"I advise you to think about my offer, here." He said and reached into his outfit and pulled out her flute. "Figured you might want that back. I'll talk to you again two days from now, for your sake I hope you consider it." He said to her as she took it from him.

He exited her cell and started to walk down the hallway when he stopped and listened hearing the sound of a flute being played.

Meanwhile…

Orochimaru was furious and he could not recall a time he had ever been so mad. Not only did his attack to destroy Konoha had failed, Kimimaro had betrayed him siding with that wretched Uzumaki boy, and to make things worst that damn Old Man had sealed his arms before he died preventing him from using them or any Jutsu!

A loud cry of anger and pain escaped him that could be heard all throughout the compound of the base he was at. Kabuto entered the room carrying fresh bandages to apply to his arms. The Medic paled seeing how bloody they were as he had just put them on an hour ago.

"Damn him, Damn that man!" He snarled in fury as Kabuto applied the bandages.

"Orochimaru-sama what are we to do? Not only did the attack fail but we lost Kimimaro as well when he defected and Tayuya was captured."

"Shut up! I'm thinking!" He hissed at him. First Haku took away his planned sacrifices, then Kimimaro betrayed him and to top it all off his arms had been sealed thanks to Sarutobi!

Things had not gone the way he had envisioned…

"Tsunade-hime…" He said suddenly after a few minutes as it dawned upon him. "I've got to find Tsunade!" He said and stood up surprising Kabuto.

"Sir?"

"She's the only one who could possibly reverse what that wretched man did to me." Orochimaru explained to him. "The Slug Sannin and Legendary Healer, my former teammate along with Jiraiya. I've got to find her and make her fix my arms!" He said with a hiss.

"My lord, no one knows where Tsunade has been, it's been years since she's been spotted." Kabuto said to her but was ignored.

"Yes, she could repair the damage done to them. But I must find her fast," He said and his eyes narrowed in anger. "No doubt Kimimaro is at death's door due to using his Cursed Seal in the battle against The Suna Jinchuurki and has days if not hours left, if I know that boy that is his cousin and if he's anything like Jiraiya, he'll do anything he can to try and cure him." He said thinking of Naruto who would no doubt once he had heard of her set out to find her. "Come Kabuto we must go at once." He said preparing to leave.

"Now? But sir you are in no condition to-" Kabuto's protest was cut off when Orochimaru turned his head around and extended his tongue which turned into a snake and was just inches away from sinking its fangs into his neck.

"I will be the judge of that." Orochimaru said and his tongue turned back to normal and went back inside his mouth. "Let's go, inform the Sakon, Raiga, and the others. We go now!" He said as he exited the room.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama."

The next day in Konoha…

"What?" Naruto said in surprise as he stood in front of Kakashi and others in a room.

"You have been selected to become Chunin Naruto." Kakashi said to him.

"What? But why? The Exams were cancelled after the attack." Naruto said not understanding what was going on.

"True, but from what was seen you were deemed the most impressive out of all the participants, we all voted and you narrowly beat Shikamaru Nara to be selected Chunin." Tsume Inuzuka said although she seemed reluctant to speak considering the last time he meet them and called them out.

"The purpose of the Exams and the tournament is to select the one who uses the best tactics, the one who wins doesn't always become the chosen one to be made Chunin. Your skill and abilities were deemed the most impressive as no one expected you to be able to withstand Neji's Jyuken attacks and be able to defeat him." Hiashi said to him, part of him disappointed that Naruto had won as it had ruined his plan to get him in an arranged marriage with one of the Branch Females.

"You have earned this Naruto. Take it and wear it with pride." Kakashi said and handed the green vest to him.

Naruto took the green vest in his hands and ran his fingers over the fabric as he looked at it, this was what he wanted. To become Chunin and achieve his first step in fulfilling his dream. Before he had been willing to give everything for this opportunity.

And it come as a big surprise to all onlookers when he handed the vest back to Hiashi…

"I'm sorry but I can't accept it, not right now." Naruto said surprising them as he rejected it handing it back to him. "Right now, I've got too much on my mind to deal with the tasks of being Chunin right now. There's too much going on for me to accept it, being awarded and made a Chunin is a big responsibility and a huge honor but right now I'm not ready for it. Give it to Shikamaru, he'd make a fine Chunin." He said to them.

"Naruto…" Kakashi said looking on at him.

"Are you sure? You realize you'll have to retake the Chunin Exams again and who knows when or where it will be held." Hiashi asked him honestly surprised along with many others not expecting him to decline it.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I've got a lot going on right now that I need to focus on and I'm afraid that I'd neglect my duties as a Chunin if I was made one with all that's happening." Naruto said to them all. "When the next time it is held, I'll prove that I am worthy of becoming one and wearing it."

"…Very well then, we respect your decision Naruto Uzumaki. Shikamaru Nara shall be informed he was made Chunin soon enough."

Naruto left the building and looked at the surroundings at the damage that had been done due to the attack, repairs were being made but it would take time for Konoha to fully heal over what had happened. He looked around at the buildings that had been damaged and destroyed and the lives last and his gaze stopped at the hospital were Kimimaro was at. The white haired boy who had defected to the Leaf and helped him in defeating Gaara was there, strapped to numerous machines and on life support and the doctors weren't giving him much longer to live.

There had to be a way to save him, his blood that had healed him before wouldn't do the trick as the disease was too strong for it to fully heal him.

He thought of Tayuya and anger entered his heart at the fact she had betrayed them it seemed like, she was locked up and he hadn't gone to see her but he was hurt over what she did. Having really been a ninja under Orochimaru, he had started to care for the girl thinking of her as a friend during that month period of training and she had gone and aided him.

"Naruto," A voice said and he looked and saw Sakura and with her was many others including Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Shino, TenTen, and others. Sasuke he could see in the back looking on as well.

"Shikamaru, congrats. You're being made Chunin." He said surprising the lazy boy. "They decided you did the best out of everyone."

"Troublesome, figured they would've picked you instead." He replied.

"Y-You've g-gone through a l-lot Naruto." Hinata said twiddling her fingers not looking up at him.

"I'll be fine, I've just got a lot on my mind as of late."

"Your cousin?" TenTen asked looking at him remembering how she fought the white haired ninja who defeated her easily as it was revealed Kimimaro and Naruto were related.

"Yeah, that's part of it. I'll talk to you all later." He said and turned and started to leave.

"Naruto," Sakura called out to him. "Remember we're here for you if you ever need help." She said to the blonde.

Naruto looked back at them and nodded and went on his own.

Elsewhere…

"Ya hear? I heard someone tried to attack Konoha during the Exams recently. I heard The Sandaime died from his wounds."

"That's just gossip, you shouldn't believe everything you hear."

A group of men were talking to one another in the bazaar of the medium sized city located in Fire Country. The group chatted amongst themselves exchanging rumors and stories they had heard.

As they talked they were unaware that a person was listening in to their talk with interest. Listening in, the feminine appearing boy listened to their talk.

"So he went and pulled it off anyway, sounds like he failed though. Good." He said as he heard them talk about what had happened. His disgust at the man's tactics and methods leaving him to abandon him and his followers and thwarting his plans by taking away the three he had planned on using.

"I hear one kid, some blonde boy beat a Hyuga prodigy who was favored, they say he could pull out his bones and use them as weapons!"

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of, you're just making that up!"

The boy smiled guessing the name of the boy who had done it pleased he was doing well.

He walked through the bazaar of the City and soon came to the Inn he and the others where staying at while they were here. He entered the building ignoring and being ignored by the patrons as he ascended up the stairs and came to a door and knocked fast two times and then slowly three more times and felt the door was unlocked.

He opened it and stepped in looking at the three former Sound Nins.

"Haku." Kin Tsuchi said to him with her Zaku Abumi and Dosu Kinuta the four having fled Konoha the night before Orochimaru had attacked. Evading their fate as sacrifices used for Edo Tensei.

"We've been hired for a job." He said to them.

At Konoha…

Naruto was by himself staring down into the water of the lake looking into the clear blue water as he saw the fish swim in it without a care in the world. He envied them at the moment, they didn't have anything to care about happening to them with their simple lives. His life with all that had happened was anything but simple.

Suddenly he felt two presences behind him and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he sensed danger. Faintly he heard the sound of footsteps on the grass and they soon stopped as they got closer.

For several long minutes he stood there not moving as his back was to whoever was behind him. Finally he slowly turned around and looked at who was standing before him.

Two men, each one wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. Each wore a traditional hat to cover their head and both men had their nails painted and wore a ring on one of their fingers with a symbol on it. The first one it seemed had blue skin and cold cruel eyes with black spiky hair underneath his hat and a grin on his face revealing several sharp teeth. Strapped to his back was a sword covered up. Across his forehead he wore a hitai-ate with the Mist symbol with a cut across the middle of it. A deep throaty chuckle escaped him as he looked at Naruto who turned his attention to the other one.

The other one was quiet not saying anything but as Naruto looked at him and stared at him seeing his hitai-ate he wore that had the Leaf symbol and a slash across the middle of it. Naruto looked at him and saw his eyes recognizing them instantly and what they stood for.

The Sharingan…

"So…you're Itachi Uchiha. The one who murdered his best friend for power and wiped out all his family on a whim." Naruto said looking at the taller ninja before him who stared at him silently. "Missing Nins don't really belong here, there must be something important you want coming to a place that wants you dead." Naruto said casually looking at Itachi.

His companion let out another chuckle in amusement his grin growing.

"You…" Itachi finally said pointing a finger at him. "I want you Naruto Uzumaki, or to be more precise. I want the Kyuubi that resides in you." He said to him. Naruto looked at him and narrowed his eyes.

"Itachi, should I cut off his legs to keep him from running?" The Shark Man asked him starting to reach towards his sword.

"Easy Kisame, there is no need to resort to your methods just yet." Itachi replied calmly.

Naruto glared at the two.

"Naruto!" A pair of voices cried out and Naruto turned his head and saw Asuma, Kurenai, and Might Gai appear running towards him.

"Get away from him!" Might Gai shouted and leapt at Kisame and kicked at him who dodged it getting his sword out but keeping it unraveled. Asuma using his speed had his trench knives in hand and slashed at him using a wind element to send razor cuts which he dodged avoiding the attacks.

"Not like the other ones, the last ones were left to die by their village when they came to get them." Kisame said in amusement as he blocked Asuma's attack. Gai appeared from behind using his speed and kicked at him knocking his hat off revealing his head and hair. He lashed at him with his sword which was still raveled. Kisame formed hand symbols and fired a giant ball of water at them knocking them down. Gai got up and activated the gates and rushed at Kisame surprising the Shark like ninja who avoided his attack. Gai threw a fist that the friction in the air caught on fire and his hand became engulfed in flame narrowly missing Kisame. Might Gai then leapt over him and appearing behind him grabbed the handle of his sword.

To his surprise however, spikes protruded from the hilt almost impaling his hand. "Samehada doesn't like it when someone aside from me touches it." Kisame said and swung at Gai but was blocked by Asuma.

"Now!" He shouted and suddenly The member of the Seven Swordsmen was surrounded and ensnared by vines and sharp branches trapping him. He looked and saw that Kurenai having stayed behind had cast the Jutsu on him trapping him holding him in place.

However it suddenly broke making him get free and the Genjutsu expert found herself trapped in her own Jutsu. She struggled to get loose but was unable too as her own tactic was being used against her. Itachi was revealed to have used his Sharingan to reverse her attack making it affect her instead of Kisame.

"Now you die!" Kisame shouted and threw his sword at the trapped Jonin looking to kill her. Kurenai braced herself for the attack seeing no way out.

Suddenly the branches and vines holding her vanished and Kakashi with his mask down revealing his Sharingan eye grabbed her and pulled her out of the way before it could hit her.

"Hatake Kakashi, it's been a while." Itachi said looking on at him who narrowed both his eyes at the two.

Before he could say anything a voice yelled out full of fury and rage.

"Itachi!" Sasuke shouted running towards the scene having heard the commotion and seeing his brother for the first time in years.

"Hello brother…" Itachi said to him who was seething with rage.

"YOU!" Sasuke shouted charging at Itachi murder in his eyes. "Fire Release: Great Fireball!" He shouted and fired a large fireball at him from his mouth. The attack hit him dead on and seemingly consumed him but when the smoke cleared Itachi was unharmed.

"Pitiful, this is a fireball!" Itachi said and forming a Jutsu fired his own Fireball which was twice as large as the one Sasuke had fired.

"Move!" Kakashi shouted and they leapt out of the way as it destroyed all in its path. The Jonin fell to one knee feeling exhausted from having to use the Sharingan to save Kurenai "Sasuke stay back don't do anything!" Kakashi shouted at him but to no avail as he charged him again activating the cursed seal as the sounds of loud chirping was heard.

"Chidori!" He shouted and thrusted the attack at him but Itachi dodged it and reappeared behind and jabbed him in the back with a finger sending him crashing through a tree breaking through it.

"I must admit I was expecting more from you Sasuke…" Itachi said to him who slowly struggled to get up. Sasuke got to his feet and turned but was grabbed by the throat Itachi appearing in a blur and his eyes changed activating the Mangekyo Sharingan he had.

Images swirled through Sasuke's mind as the day he discovered his clan and family dead went through his mind and he cried out in pain and terror at what he was re experiencing. Itachi dropped him on the ground looking down at him nothing in his eyes a stunned look in the younger Uchiha's eyes.

Naruto looked on shock at what he just did and effortlessly defeating Sasuke like it was nothing. Itachi turned his head and looked at him and Naruto gritted his teeth. He suddenly sensed something from behind and he turned but wasn't quick enough to avoid Kisame slamming his sword into his rib cage knocking him to the ground. Naruto got up and getting several bones out threw them at Kisame who deflected them with Samehada.

Naruto followed it up with combining two swords into one and charged him and slashed but Kisame dodged it and swung his sword and his sword broke through his bone swords surprising Naruto who narrowly dodged his next attack.

"Ugh, what a pest you are being." Kisame grumbled in irritation "To think the Uzumaki of all clans would be related to those guys and have their Kekkai Genkai." He said when Gai and Asuma reappeared aiding Naruto. The two Jonin rushed him and attacked and the Mist Ninja avoided their attacks expertly as they fought.

"This foe is beyond you Naruto, get out of here." Kakashi said to him.

Kisame using a clone knocked Asuma aside and using it trapped Gai in water and was ready to cut off his legs when suddenly a battle cry was heard. The Shark man whipped around and looked up and his eyes widened in shock as Kimimaro leapt down at him and slashed at him across the chest with a sword.

Kisame howled in pain and stumbled backwards as it cut through his cloak and blood spilled out of it and he reached at his chest. It was a small wound and one that should heal in time but the fact he had cut him infuriated the Swordsmen. "What the?! YOU!" He shouted at Kimimaro who was panting heavily struggling to stand on his own too feet. "You just made a big mistake my friend!" He snarled and slashed at him with Samehada and Kimimaro avoided it in the nick of time and swiped at him with a bone sword which he blocked.

Kimimaro panted breathing hard having just made it in time. He had sensed what was going on and got out of the hospital despite the attempts to hold him back and made his way there. Forcing his body to go and push it beyond its limits in order to get here.

"Hmph, I can tell just by looking that you don't have much longer left. I know you, you're Kimura's boy." He said with a smirk recognizing him as the son of the Kaguya Head. "You have his self destruction tendencies though for ticking me off!" Kisame said to him and swung at him and Kimimaro blocked it but staggered backwards, if he was even remotely healthy he could hold his own but with the condition he was in he knew he likely wouldn't last long against the S class nin. "Last of the Kaguya and Last of the Uzumaki, looks like I'm going to eliminate two clans today!" He shouted and swung at Kimimaro who formed several blades out of his chest and blocked the attack and he slashed at Kisame who dodged it.

"It's been years since someone actually left a cut on me, for that I compliment you! Water Release: Water Shark!" He shouted and fired a pillar of water taking the shape of a Shark which hit Kimimaro knocking him to the ground.

Kimimaro tried to get up but began coughing and clutching at his chest in severe pain. He started to cough up blood as he was having an attack. "Now you die…" Kisame said and unraveled his sword preparing to kill him.

Suddenly before he could he and Itachi were suddenly transported and found themselves inside something a giant red enclosed wall it looked like with acid around them. "What trickery is this!" He said in surprise.

"Kisame don't let the acids touch you!" Itachi shouted dodging the dripping fluids. Kisame batted away at the walls keeping from being crushed "This way." He said and took off and Kisame followed after him and the two soon saw an opening and exited through it and found themselves facing a white haired ninja glaring hard at them and with him several other ninjas.

"Akatsuki, I should've guessed you would've shown up eventually." Jiraiya muttered.

"Akatsuki?" Naruto said not understanding.

"A organization hidden in the shadows that consists of elite ninjas all of them S Ranked missing nins. Orochimaru was once a member of the group…" Jiraiya said to him who looked on.

"Jiraiya, The Toad Sannin. Kisame it is best we leave." Itachi said to him who nodded reluctantly and the two disappeared in a swirl of leaves making their exit.

"Akatsuki, they've revealed their hand at last." Jiraiya muttered watching them leave. "I didn't expect them to appear so soon though." He said as he looked on as several people tended to Sasuke who had a blank look in his eyes as if he was staring into the abyss. He wasn't speaking or anything as they tried to get a reaction out of him but to no avail.

Naruto looked on at what happened as the injured were tended too and thinking back of what just happened. Now they were after him as well?

"Naruto!" Jiraiya called out. "C'mon help me take Kimimaro back to the hospital, we've got to get him back there before its too late."

Jiraiya looked at him and at Kimimaro who was coughing up blood. Sasuke was being tended to as well the boy stunned he couldn't even lay a finger on Itachi.

(His only hope of living maybe her.) He thought to himself

The next day…

"If we're going to save your cousins life Naruto, there is someone we must find." Jiraiya said to the blonde haired who looked at the unconscious Kimimaro asleep on the hospital bed not moving. The only sound other than the machines was his faint breathing "Right now he's barely living, if you can call that living. Sooner or later he will die of the disease he has. He's lucky he didn't yesterday when he saved you. None of the medics here are capable of healing him, nor anyone else in the world most likely."

"So am I just suppose to give up and let him die?" Naruto asked him looking up.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. There's a person who perhaps has the best shot at saving him and eradicating that disease. Someone who can also heal Sasuke as well as he was affected by Itachi's attack, he'll recover but it will take some time for him to fully heal. But the problem is finding her."

"Who is she?" Naruto asked curious.

"The Slug Queen and Sarutobi's third student and my former Teammate. Tsunade." Jiraiya said to him with a smile. "She's perhaps the greatest Medic to ever live, if anyone can heal Kimimaro it's her."

"Where is she? Let's go!" Naruto said standing up.

"Hold on, that's the problem, no one really knows where she's at as she went around the same time we all went our separate ways. I ain't seen her since after you were born Gaki. I've only heard rumors of where she's been but she's our best shot. There's a number of towns that have casinos and she's likely to be found gambling there. If we find her we'll have to convince her to come back here and heal him." Jiraiya said to him.

"We still don't have a clue as to where she could be. If we go one place she'd be at another." Naruto said feeling a bit disheartened but Jiraiya only smirked.

"That's where she's coming in." Jiraiya said and the door opened and in stepped being escorted by two ANBU was Tayuya her hands covered in chakra restraining cuffs.

"What's she doing here?" Naruto asked pointing an accusing finger at her remembering what she did.

"I've talked to her and she's agreed to help us find Tsunade in exchange for not being executed. I've found out that Orochimaru has also been tracking Tsunade these past years and her most favorite spots to go, Tayuya knows the information and will give us aid. Won't you Tayuya-chan?" He asked with a smirk to the girl.

"Up yours you fa-Ahh!" Tayuya started to say but cried out as Jiraiya formed a seal as she felt a sharp pain go through her shoulder near her seal as he had put it on her that he could activate to keep her under control, once she had given her aid and done so he would remove it. "Fine…" She muttered through gritted teeth and the pain went away.

"Alright then, remove those cuffs they won't be necessary." Jiraiya ordered and the ANBU did so and she shook herself loose of their hold.

Naruto glared at her with suspicion not trusting her considering what happened before but he felt he had no choice in the matter, if she knew where Tsunade could be he'd have to put up with it.

"Alright then, go gather supplies and gear Naruto. We'll leave in the hour." Jiraiya said to the blonde who nodded.

He looked back at Kimimaro making a silent vow to find Tsunade and bring her back so she could heal him.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	28. Wounds from The Past

Next chapter of Blood is Thicker than Bone. As Naruto looks for Tsunade with Jiraiya and Tayuya to heal Kimimaro. Haku, Dosu Kinuta, Zaku Abumi, and Kin Tsuchi since fleeing Sound and Konoha have been wandering the land, a stop in a small town proves to bring back memories for one of them as they confront the very person who was the cause of all their misfortune.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Nothing this guys' carrying of any worth." The hunched over figure said looking up from the unconscious man. "If they did they spent it before we hit them."

"I found something." The brown haired boy called out walking forward a small pouch in his hand. "Maybe this gots' gold in it or something." He said and undid the string and held out his hand and emptied the contents. The others looked on in interest.

A few coins and some rocks fell into his palm. Zaku Abumi growled in irritation at the lack of value in the coins and how the rocks weren't gems or anything, just some rocks the bandit he had beaten had collected. In frustration he threw them away.

"Truly our lives our better now that we have become mercenaries." Dosu Kinuta said dryly.

"Better this than being dead." Haku replied and Kin Tsuchi nodded in agreement.

Haku and The Sound Trio ever since fleeing Konoha and Orochimaru had been wandering the Nations ever since then. Although they could've split up at anytime and gone on his and her own path, they had stayed together. Although Dosu, Zaku, and Kin would never admit it, they were close friends the other had. Haku as well was a welcome addition to the small group. Knowing they needed money if they wanted to survive they had become mercenaries for hire. Tasked with eliminating the Bandits that plagued the road and make it safe for travelers. Being experienced ninja and Haku being near the Chunin level, they had no problems fulfilling the tasks.

Haku looked over at the three as each had discarded their Sound Hitai-ates the morning after they had left. Having left Orochimaru and Raiga behind, the foursome had relied on each other more so than they would admit, and he was glad they came with him. Kin in particularly he was happy had decided to come with him.

"Let's head back to the town and get our payment." He said to them and they left to fulfill their contract they had as they had been hired by a wealthy man to clear the roads so his merchants could get through without fear of attack.

The group of four left and returned to the village inside Water Country and went to the man's mansion and informed him of their success.

"Good, here's your money, now get out. I have more important things to tend too and I can't have mere mercenaries seen around my home." He said haughtily as he paid them.

"He needs to see a doctor and get that stick out of his ass." Zaku said dryly as they left and headed outside.

"From what I hear, Orochimaru's plot failed but The Sandaime died from his injuries." Dosu said as they walked.

"I wonder what will happen now, I'm surprised they haven't sent men after us."

"They aren't concerned with us Zaku, we are just a blip on the radar, a fly they can't bother to swat." Kin said to him dryly. "Orochimaru himself said we are pawns that wouldn't be missed." She said and he grunted.

"For now we should keep moving though, we shouldn't stay in one place for so long." Haku said to them. "Until we can be certain we aren't being followed we should keep an eye out." He said and the group nodded as they left the town after getting food and supplies

They made camp that night in the woods and of them all Haku was the only one who didn't fall asleep. The boy was thinking of all that had happened. Zabuza, Naruto, Raiga, Orochimaru. Those thoughts and images passed through his mind as he recalled what had happened these past couple of months. His life had changed drastically ever since Wave and he wondered just how long he could continue getting out of situations like that before his luck caught up with him.

Haku looked over at the Abumi boy who tossed his head a bit as if having a bad dream, as if he was remembering what happened that night when it was revealed that Orochimaru would've used them all for Sacrifices and Edo Tensei. They had just barely got out of there alive with what had happened and had fled through the night not stopping for anything. Dawn had breaked by the time they finally stopped putting several miles behind them.

He looked over at Dosu and Kin who were silent asleep as well but they too were probably being troubled by nightmares like Zaku was. Just escaping a terrible fate that was in store for them and wondering what would've happened to them all if Haku hadn't saved them.

Haku silently laid down and closed his eyes wondering what the next day would bring.

Journaling through the road they soon came upon a medium sized town and they decided to stop and rest there.

"So now what? What are we going to do? We can't just keep going through the land as mercenaries, we're missing nins basically and it's only a matter of time before Orochimaru-sa…Orochimaru decides to have us hunted down." Zaku said as they sat on a bench as they looked on.

"…I don't know." Dosu replied to him. "Honestly I'm surprised neither of you three have split." He said as the bandanged boy had half expected to wake up one day to find them gone off on their own and him alone. "Our options are pretty much limited as there's not much we can do. Unless some other village accepts us we've have to continue living like this."

"Damn…" Zaku said and gritted his teeth not believing all that had happened. He never expected Orochimaru would betray them the way he did. He had looked up to the man who had taken him off the street and gave him the Air Cutters in his arms becoming a Ninja. And that was how he had rewarded them for all they had done for him.

Haku looked at the two and felt a soft body against his as Kin leaned back against his body and he smiled letting her rest there. The black haired girl and him having gotten close to one another the past month during the Exams and during the time on the run. He looked at the other ex Sound Nins each one wondering what they were going to do now with their lives.

"We could try Mist, maybe they would accept us if we become ninjas for them." Zaku said outloud voicing his thoughts.

"No…" Haku said immediately with a frown. "I have no intention of going back to that place." He said rare anger in his voice remembering what happened in his youth. "The Mizukage is nothing more than a barbarian who spilled thousands of his own people's blood and turned the Seven Swordsmen into his own personal butchers. We wouldn't last long there."

Zaku and Dosu looked at him and then remembered his Kekkai Genkai and understood why he wouldn't want to go there.

As they rested Kin looked around as it felt as if the place was familiar as she examined her surroundings. Something seemed similar here but she couldn't recognize it. She looked and saw a large building and upon seeing the symbol it suddenly dawned upon her as she now remembered where she was.

"I can't believe it, out of all the places we went, we had to come here." Kin said angrily as anger formed in her eyes. "I never thought I would come back here, to this cesspool!"

"Kin what is wrong?" Haku asked her seeing her grow more and more upset. Something about this place seemed to make her mad and her anger was growing by the second. As if something from the past had awakened from within her.

"Why? Why did we have to come back here!" She shouted standing up and walked away surprising the others wondering what had gotten into her as Haku looked on in concern.

Elsewhere…

"You know Naruto, I'd have to admit I was a bit surprised to hear that you declined the opportunity to become Chunin." Jiraiya said as the group was in a restaurant ordering their meal.

"Why's that?" The blonde asked him looking up.

"With the way you said all that time that your dream was to become Hokage I figured you would've be ecstatic that they decided for you to become Chunin, and yet you declined it."

Naruto looked at him as the two plus the red headed girl seated at the table with them was in a small town taking a break from their search for The Legendary Medic Tsunade. They had been looking for his former teammate and Slug Sannin the past couple of days as she was the only one capable of healing Kimimaro. They had looked for her for the past days but had find no sight or hint of her being there.

"It's because I wasn't in any condition to be one right now, Being a Chunin meant I would have a lot more responsibilities. Don't get me wrong I wanted to become it but right now I would be unsuited for it." Naruto explained to him why as to why he had rejected the opportunity to be promoted to the next rank. "If I had accepted it odds are I would be placed in charge of a team on missions and everyone would be looking to me for guidance on it and with all that's happened I don't think I would be capable of leading." Naruto said as their food arrived. "If I was so worried about that Kimimaro could be dead when I got back that I wouldn't be focused and my comrades could be captured or worse killed cause of my negligence. That's why I choose to decline it for now."

Jiraiya looked back at him and slowly nodded. "Good answer, yeah you could've accepted it but with all that's going on in your life right now you wouldn't be able to focus one hundred percent on what's going on. But you've proven you're more than worthy of the Chunin title as your strength has surpassed that of a Genin. I'd expect you to be offered it again before the end of the year is over." He said with a smile.

Naruto smiled as well but when he saw the red head seated across from him he frowned looking at the girl who didn't look at him.

It had taken him everything he had to not yell at her over what she had done, he was anger at Tayuya the one who had been forced to come with them to find Tsunade as she knew where she could possibly be at, angry that he had trusted in her and she had betrayed them as she was actually one of Orochimaru's henchmen who was responsible for the attack on Konoha and played a part in Sarutobi's death. He wanted nothing to do with her after what she had done and Jiraiya had to talk him into allowing her to accompany them as she knew where Tsunade would most likely go and be at. He hadn't spoken to her except for a few words as she had betrayed his trust.

And to Naruto, her doing that was worse than any wound given to him…

Jiraiya watched on at the two and understood why Naruto was upset and wanted nothing to do with Tayuya but the girl had a list of cities that Tsunade had visited the past couple of years as he figured Orochimaru had been spying on her as well and with his arms damaged he would be looking for her. Hopefully they managed to find her first before the Snake did and have her restore his arms. They needed to find her and prevent that from happening, not only to heal Kimimaro but to also heal Kakashi and Sasuke as well as they had been affected by Itachi's eyes as well.

If Orochimaru got here first, things could go from bad to worse if his arms were restored. That was the last thing he wanted, as Orochimaru regaining the use of them and the ability to use hand symbols and Jutsus would make him as dangerous as he had been before.

Their meal came and they slowly ate and he looked on over at Tayuya who wasn't saying anything, rarely speaking during the entire time unless she was commenting on where they should go next or if where Tsuande would most likely be at. He looked over at the blonde who paid her no attention. He understood why Naruto was angry at her, knowing his reason to do so, but he couldn't let his anger get the best of him now. The girl was just another one of Orochimaru's victims he had tricked into serving him with false promises of power and one of the few who had realized just how much he truly had cared for her.

After eating they decided to wait in the town for the night and watch and wait to see what happened. Jiraiya thanks to his smooth talking with the counter girl had managed to get a first class suite at a hotel for them to stay at.

Naruto after using the Hot Springs The Hotel had got dressed and ready to go to his room when to his surprise he saw Tayuya who was also surprised to see him as it was just the two of them as no one else was nearby. "What do you want Tayuya?" He said to her barely hiding the anger and contempt in his voice towards her.

"Nothing, just going to get ready for bed."

"Fine…" He replied and started to walk away.

Tayuya glared at him as he walked. "Hey, I know you hate me but the least you could do is act like I'm actually here you know?" She called out to him and slowly Naruto turned around glaring at her.

"Honestly I don't want anything to do with you after what you've done and only cause you know where Tsunade could be at is the reason I'm letting you stay with us." Naruto said to her. "You betrayed me, you didn't just betray me, you betrayed Kimimaro one of your own squad mates as well, what the hell kind of person are you if you betray your own friends!"

"It wasn't like I had a choice!" Tayuya snapped at him. "I had to or else I would've died. You know that seal that's on your Cousin and Sasuke? I have one as well and Orochimaru could kill me with it if he wanted to." She said surprising him a bit. "Then again what the hell do you know? You know nothing about me, what I've been through the damn things I've seen. I've seen things happen to people half your age that I'll never forget. Then again what should I expect from a Holier than thou Leaf!" She yelled at him. "You don't care what happens to others, so long as you get your own personal way and have whatever you want you don't care what happens to someone else. Maybe I should've let myself get hanged instead of coming with you." She said to him. Her eyes closed as she remembered her past. "You don't know what its like, to live amongst the garbage and rubble and wondering if this is what's in store for your entire life living off others scraps and feeling that your life is nothing more than a toy for other people to play life, to have nothing all your life and be looked down on and ignored."

"Yes I do." Naruto said cutting her off. "Believe it or not I'm the last of my clan and didn't even know I had one until this past year. I know nothing about being entitled to everything or being told you're destined for greatness just based on my name or my abilities. I know what's it like to live in the slums and see the looks of hatred given by others who never spare a second glance to you. I know what its like to be hated and looked down at." He said to the redhead. "But unlike you I didn't accept the Devils' offer when he appeared before me."

"So'd you rather have me spending the rest of my life in the damn slums?"

"I didn't say that."

"That's what you're implying, you say you lived in the slums and was treated with contempt but now you were even offered a chance to become Chunin, is no one else allowed to better themselves and their damn lives or just you only? He gave me an opportunity, he gave me a chance to actually be more than what people or myself thought I could be but I'll never forgive him for abandoning me like he did at Konoha and discarding me like garbage. But I won't have you say that I should've spent the rest of my life living in the slums and looked down at for the remainder of my life."

Naruto stared at her. "Once we find Tsunade and have her heal Kimimaro you can do whatever you want, be a Leaf Nin or whatever. I don't care what you decide to do with your life."

"Fine with me." She said bitterly and turned and left.

Naruto watched her go and looked on, perhaps he shouldn't have said anything but he just couldn't bring it in himself to forgive her over what happened.

Meanwhile…

The black haired girl looked at the hunched over man who sat alone in the chair over a hearth. She had snuck into the building determined to get inside and confront the one who lived in it. as she remembered this place, a place she had looked at with hatred growing up as a child as she had lived in the town and it brought back bad memories to her of her past as she had been looked down upon by the people as she was a bastard child, her mother having had an affair. She now looked at the man who was seated before her. The man had been one of the Wealthiest men in the country and had Kin thrown into an orphanage when it was discovered. Now she had come back…

The man seemed older, as if he had aged thirty years since the last time she had seen him. His handsome features had all but disappeared and his hair was grey and wrinkles were on his face. Clearly the past couple of years had been hard on him as he appeared to be a shadow of his former glory and self.

"Who are you?" The man asked his back to her having sensed her there. "I don't recall any meetings today."

Kin looked at him and her features hardened. "I bring a reminder of what you've done, of what you took nearly fourteen years ago from a little girl."

"I'm sorry but my memory never had been very sharp, there's been plenty of women and girls I've had business with in my lifetime but I do not recall you."

"Really?" Kin asked and she walked towards him her footsteps echoing across the room anger surging throughout her body as she looked at the man. "Have you forgotten what you did? Where's your wife? The woman who was your mistress?" The man turned and looked at her, looking at Kin something seemed strangely familiar to him.

"Have you forgotten the child she had? The little girl you denounced and had thrown away? Had her father castrated and executed in front of everyone?" She asked him anger growing in her voice with each word and step.

The man's eyes widened and then it hit him.

"You!" He reached for her but she was the faster as she whipped out a kunai and pressed it against his throat before he could react.

"I've come back after these years," She said to him barely hiding the anger in her tone. "Where is MY mother?" She demanded him.

The man looked at her and his eyes turned into a glare. "She's dead!" He exclaimed. "The two timing slut is dead! She hanged herself after I had that bastard killed! I should've done the same to you the day you were born!" He spat at her. Kin looked at him disgust in her eyes.

"She deserved to die, she ruined me! Can you imagine how I felt, hearing everyone whisper how I was made to look like a fool! How much I've lost!" He shouted at her. "I lost everything because of that whore's decision to go behind my back. I gave her everything! Money, Prestige that went to being married to the most successful businessman in the country? And she goes behind me and gets pregnant with some damn clerk who worked for me? Humiliating me in front of everyone?! If I hadn't been talked out of it I would've had you thrown into the river. I threw you into the orphanage and made sure you never got any decent upbringing, so you would have to become a cheap hooker, just like that useless-"

He was interrupted when Kin punched him across the face knocking him out of his chair and onto the floor.

"Don't you ever talk about her that way you piece of scum!" She shouted at him. "You have no right to say such things!" She yelled at him.

"Stupid girl, have you become a slut like your mother?" The man taunted her. "How old were you when you had your first client spread your legs? Ten? Twelve? How much pocket change did he give you for you to fuc-"

She slammed her fist against his nose. And punched him again and again breaking his nose and bruising his face. A look of pure fury on her face. All her anger, All her rage being focused in her blows. She did not stop until his face was bloody and broken from her fists.

"I could kill you right this instant." She said holding him up a kunai against his throat and seconds away from slitting it. "I could cut your neck and leave you to slowly die in a pool of your own blood like the bastard you are. A fate you'd deserve…" She said glaring at him.

She sensed a presence and turned her head and saw Haku standing in the doorway. He wasn't going to stop her.

"Killing you though won't do me any good. I want you to suffer." She said and dropped his semi conscious body to the floor. "Live, my revenge is for you to live. Live to be one hundred years old…live in your misery and wallowing in your own bitterness. I truly hope you live the last of your days in misery. I won't kill you, death is too good for a piece of shit like yourself. I hope you live, and suffer the same misery and agony every day that you've put me and my mother through!"

She kicked him in the side one last time and turned and left. She walked past Haku who grabbed her by the arm. She turned and looked at him and saw his expression.

"It's alright…" He said to her understanding how she felt.

"No it's not, I'll never forgive him for what he did to me and my mother." Kin said to him and he pulled her into a hug and she slowly welcomed it.

An hour later Kin Tsuchi looked on glancing at the place for the last time as she turned and headed back to join up with Zaku, Dosu, and Haku the three continuing their trek.

"This is the fifth city we've been too, who knows where she could be at." Naruto said the next morning as they stood over a hill looking down at the city before them. A rather large city in Fire Country. What was most interesting was that nearby there was a large castle.

"This was one of the spots she was known to visit," Tayuya said to him not looking at him as the three looked on. "Apparently she favored the pachinko slots they had here as well as the Cee-lo."

"Cee-lo eh? That's a game I favor as well." Jiraiya said with a smirk. "Well c'mon let's go." He said and they walked down and entered. They looked around the city and easily saw a casino in the middle of the place and started to make their way towards it.

"Hey, what you doing! No kids!" The doorman said to them blocking the entrance. Jiraiya grinned and walked up to him.

"I don't see any kids here, they look old enough to me." He said and stealthily held out a hundred ryo bill. The man's eyes widened a bit and he smiled and took it.

"You're right, my mistake good sir. Enjoy the Casino." The man said stepping aside them in. They looked on in the sights as numerous people were inside playing and gambling their money away without a care in the world. Naruto coughed a bit as there was a cloud of smoke as the smell of tobacco was in the air. Numerous games were shown such as slot machines, card games, pool, and other games. Most of which were probably rigged.

"Well then, let's split up and look around for her." Jiraiya said to the two. "If we're lucky she's hopefully here." He said and each went their way trying to find her in the hopes she was here.

"Hey you wench," A man said to Tayuya mistaking her for a server as she walked nearby looking around. "Get me a glass of sake." He ordered her. Tayuya frowned and seeing a waitress nearby grabbed a glass she was carrying on a tray and dunked it over his head spilling the contents and alcohol on him.

Naruto was walking around the casino keeping an eye out, trying to locate The Slug Sannin wondering where could she be.

"Sir!" A voice called out drawing Naruto's attention. He turned and saw a man in a suit at a table with other older men. "Yes you good sir, you look like the gambling sort. Care and wish to try your luck at Cee-lo? It's easy to understand. C'mon sit and play." He said to him

Naruto stepped forward and took a seat. "If you wish to play, please make a wager of any amount." The dealer said to him.

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple bills. "Give me twenty." He said putting it down making his wager. Some at the table snickered thinking it was easy money they were going to get.

"C'mon make a real wager not just your lunch money. I wager a thousand." A man said putting a wad of rolled up bills.

"Heh, I match that and raise another five hundred!" Another one said.

"I'll match that and double both of you fools bets!" Another said and more around the table put money in. Naruto grinned and sheepishly put in another twenty as that was all he had.

"Rules are anything goes and no banker, winner takes all. Each player is allowed one roll. If your dice turn up with 1-2-3 it's an automatic loss, if you roll a 4-5-6 you win automatically." The man said explaining it to them as the game began.

Men took the dice in hand and rolled it and Naruto watched on trying to understand the game, apparently you wanted high numbers and pairings to have a better shot of winning. Soon it was his turn.

"Three fives, lady luck smiles down upon me!" The man before him said with a laugh as he had the highest one and now he was the only one who hadn't rolled. "C'mon get this over with so I can count my winnings."

Naruto took the red dice in hand as he had noticed a crowd was watching on with interest now. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Jiraiya looking down at him smirking. "C'mon Gaki, show us what you can do." He said with a confident smile as if expecting him to win. Tayuya was also there watching with mild interest.

"Blow on them for good luck?" Naruto said to her holding them out. Tayuya huffed and batted his hand out of her face and the dice rolled on the table.

First a four, then a five, and finally a six rolled facing up.

"Winner!" The Dealer announced and the crowd erupted and clapped while the other players could not believe they had lost to some kid as Naruto had won over twenty thousand ryo with a single roll.

"I don't believe it." Tayuya said looking on as Naruto stuffed his winnings into his wallet. "Knowing the idiot he'll spend it all on ramen." She said her arms folded across her chest.

Jiraiya looked on with a smile as people were walking up to Naruto as if he was their best friend suddenly when he heard a voice suddenly.

"Give me a break, some punk kid wins that much money with a single roll, where's the luck?" A female voice grumbled and he recognized it anywhere despite the fact it wasn't one he hadn't heard in many a year. Whipping around he turned and looked trying to find the source of it. Looking around he spotted out of the corner of his eye the outline of a figure heading towards the slot machines with another woman.

"Come on!" He said grabbing Naruto and Tayuya pulling them away from the gathered throng that had surrounded him and lead them down the room.

Nearby at a bar the casino had A blonde woman with a large chest wearing gray and a green jacket sat on the stool as she sipped her rice wine and stared at her reflection in the glass. "What a bother, give me something with a little more kick this time." She said ordering another drink to the bartender.

"Tsunade haven't you had enough to drink. C'mon let's get something to eat and head to the hotel." Her apprentice Shizune said to her.

"I'm fine," Tsunade muttered to her. The Slug Sannin in a foul mood over the money she lost and seeing some kid win money on his first try. What kind of trick did the gods play for that? As if they were mocking the former student of Sarutobi by making her lose tons of money and some brat winning easily. Her drink arrived and she took it up and swirled it in her fingers looking at her reflection in it.

She looked on at it and to her amusement she could've sworn she saw the reflection of her old teammate in it and the ice. Maybe she had one too many to drink…

"Drowning your sorrows eh Tsunade?" A voice said to her surprise and she turned around and was shocked to find staring at her with a smile was none other than Jiraiya looking on with a grin.

"Jiraiya, what the hell are you doing here?" She said looking at him who grinned at her.

"Nice to see you too Tsunade, you're as lovely as ever I see." He said with a grin to her who scowled looking at the buffoon and noticed that one of the kids with him was the one who.

"This is the Legendary Slug Sannin?" Naruto said looking on not imagining the third student of Sarutobi to be a woman who spent all her time drinking and gambling.

"Hey! Show some respect to Lady Tsunade young man!" Shizune said to him frowning at his remarks.

Tsunade ignored the kid and looked on at Jiraiya.

"Go away Perv, I'm not in the mood. I just lost fifty thousand ryo today and I'm in the mood to crush someone's skull if they irritate me." The blonde replied to him.

"That anyway to talk to an old friend? C'mon let's get out of here and talk for a while. We got a place setup we are staying at. There's something important I want to talk to you about." Jiraiya said to her.

"There ain't nothing you can so or do to make me come with you to a hotel."

"I'll pay your tab and losses."

"Deal…"

Later…

"What? You don't mean it. Sarutobi is…" A stunned Tsunade said as Jiraiya finished his tale.

"I'm afraid so, Sarutobi died giving his life to stop Orochimaru. You know he would've done it anyway." He said to her as the group of five was in the room looking on.

Tsunade sat in the chair and gripped it feeling the need for support. "I can't believe it, to think Orochimaru would attack the man who loved him like a son. He truly has fallen hasn't he?" She said to him as the news came as a shock over what had happened. The Sandaime, her teacher was gone all cause of her teammate who had gone down a dark path. Shizune looked ready to cry having heard what had happened.

"Tsunade I need you to come back to Konoha," Jiraiya said to her getting her attention. "There's someone there who needs your help, you're the only person in the world who could heal him."

"You gotta come back and heal my cousin," Naruto said suddenly stepping forward. "You're the only medic who is capable of healing him."

"Minato's student Kakashi also needs your help as he along with Sasuke Uchiha was affected by The Mangekyo Sharingan, they'll recover but they'll heal faster if you tend to them. Naruto's cousin is Kimimaro Kaguya last of his clan, you know that Naruto possesses the Shikotsumyaku bloodline as the Uzumaki and Kaguya are related. Also there's another reason I want you to come back."

"What is it?" Tsunade asked looking over at Naruto looking at the boy who possessed Dead Bone Pulse.

"I want you to become the Next Hokage, to become The Godaime. Konoha needs a strong leader now after all that has happened and you're the best choice. They need you to come back as theirs uncertainly about what will happen now with all that's happened. You know Danzo, he's still alive and no doubt looking to secure the position for himself as the War Hawk covets the title of Hokage." He said to her. "Right now Konoha needs to rebuild its strength as there are numerous threats not just Orochimaru."

"No…" Tsunade said after a long moment.

"What?" Naruto said in disbelief at what she just said refusing to come back.

"Bring the Kaguya here so I can heal him if you want. But I'm not going back there." She said paying no attention to Naruto's scowl. They couldn't take Kimimaro's body, no way would he last in his condition on the road.

"Tsunade." Jiraiya said to her

"After all that has happened, I have no intention or plans on going back to Konoha. There's too much stuff that has happened there for me to come back after what has happened in my past there, too many memories that I would rather forget."

Tsunade you can't just."

"LEAVE now." She said anger growing in her voice to them. Jiraiya and Tsunade stared at one another for several long moments

"Alright then, let's go you two." Jiraiya said to Tayuya and Naruto and started to leave. Naruto however wasn't going to go without her and stayed behind a scowl on his face as he looked on at her.

"What do you want kid?"

"I need you to heal my Cousin, you're the only person you can heal him as he's got a disease that's killing him and he'll die soon if he's not healed. You've got to come back to Konoha and heal him."

"Kid I see no point in healing him as there's nothing in it for me, just leave me alone." She said and went to take a drink

To her surprise the bottle was yanked out of her hands by Naruto who looked at her in disgust and threw the bottle away as it smashed against the wall shattering into pieces.

"You're a coward!" He said to the woman. "A coward who hides inside a bottle. I heard and read all sorts of great things you did and I find out it's all a lie and your just a cowards who shrikes away from duty and responsibility in favor of gambling and alcohol! Why the hell kind of Medic are you if you don't help people who need your help?!"

"Why are you so adamant on saving him? Even if I do care him eventually one day he will die." Tsunade said to him bitterly. "That's the way life is and there's nothing that can be done about it. Even if you do save him something will come along and kill them soon enough, I should know." She said and faintly Naruto heard sadness in her voice. "So why bother healing him?"

"So you're saying just because someone may die it's better to let them die than try to save them?" Naruto said to her disgusted. "You're a disgrace to Sarutobi and The Leaf!" He said and those words seemed to have an effect on her.

Suddenly she jabbed a finger into his chest and knocked him into the wall and he fell down landing on his feet.

"Kid I've seen more death and blood in one lifetime than you'll ever see in ten…just go away. Just leave me alone." She said to him.

Naruto got up and glared at her. "Fine, forget you. I'll just find another way to heal him! Someone who doesn't run away!" He shouted and turned and stomped out of the room

Tsunade watched him go and let out a sigh.

"I can't believe how much a coward she is!" Naruto said angrily in the room with Tayuya and Jiraiya later on. "How the hell did she become a Sannin with how she acted and why did Sarutobi take her as a student?!" He said fuming with rage.

"Gaki I understand why you're upset but there's nothing that can be done. She made her choice." Jiraiya said to him as he angrily punched a pillow.

"The coward's way out is what she choose!" Naruto said bitterly and Jiraiya shook his head.

"You don't really know Tsunade do you? She's a lot of things, a coward isn't one of them. No, I'm afraid she's more of a bird who has had her wings ripped off and can no longer fly."

"What do you mean?" Tayuya asked him.

"She grew up with me and Orochimaru as Team Sarutobi and we witnessed a lot of things, some things no one should ever had. War, Poverty, Tyranny, Destruction, Plague. All sorts of terrible things we witnessed and that's probably the reason Orochimaru turned into the man he is today as he was once a Hero until his desire for immortality consumed his every thought. For all you know your best friend could be killed or die the next second with all that had happened. I should know, many a classmate and friend I lost during that time Tsunade was also affected as during the Shinobi wars she saw several people die. Most devastating to her, was the death of her younger brother Nawaki, and her lover Dan as well." He said surprising the two. "One of the reasons she chose to become a medic is because she wanted the strength to heal people and prevent them from doing. Her tale is just another sad story that has happened I'm afraid, those two meant the most to her and she was unable to save them despite the necklace she had that was suppose to bring good fortune to those closest to you." Jiraiya said to them recalling the past they had grown up in

"I didn't know that." Naruto said to him rubbing the back of his head feeling a bit bad now.

"I heard it was terrible but I didn't know it was that damn bad." Tayuya said as well as she had heard the tales of the previous Wars that had been fought.

"Tsunade I'm afraid is still burdened with the pain and anguish she feels, thinking if she just had been strong enough more people would've been saved and wouldn't have had to die. She blames herself for their deaths and that's why I believe she left Konoha cause she didn't want the shame of knowing she let them down and died cause she wasn't strong enough."

As Jiraiya was speaking Tsunade was shown walking with Shizune down the road to another hotel they were staying at. Shizune was quiet not saying anything, it was for the better as she knew Tsunade didn't want to talk right now after what had happened earlier.

Making it to the hotel they began heading their way to the room they had and Tsunade opened the door

To her surprise a group of ninja appeared before her and Shizune. Five of them three dressed in similar outfits and one with silver hair and the fifth one wielding a pair of blades in his hands that channeled with electricity behind her.

Tsunade got ready to fight them when suddenly a voice went up into the air surprising her, a voice she hadn't heard in a decade.

"Hello Tsunade-hime…" The voice said and she saw a chair with the back to her and the chair whirled around to reveal a man with long black hair and pale skin and golden eyes laced with amusement staring at her. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Orochimaru." Tsunade hiding her disgust as she stared at the man.

A/N: That's it for this chapter Review please.


	29. Tsunade's Decision

Next chapter of Blood is Thicker Than Bone. As Naruto tries to get Tsunade to heal his cousin, he is unaware of Orochimaru's plot to regain the use of his arms and restore himself to full power. In the End, Tsunade will be the one who decides the outcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Orochimaru…what are you doing here?" Tsunade said glaring at the man who sat nonchalantly before her surrounded by his guards.

"KuKuKu, is that anyway to talk to an old comrade Tsunade-hime?" Orochimaru said with a laugh as he smirked at her as she glared daggers at him. She and Shizune were retiring to their room at the hotel they was staying at after their meeting with Jiraiya and Naruto when to their surprise upon entering it had discovered Orochimaru seated there as if waiting for her to show up. His guards were with him as the two stared at one another. "I've been waiting for you to show up, I was starting to think I'd gotten the wrong hotel." He said in amusement.

Tsunade glared at her former teammate the two Sannin staring at one another for the first time in over a decade, the last time either had seen each other, Orochimaru was slipping off the slope of madness and Tsunade had been preparing to leave after drowning her sorrows over all that had happened.

"What do you want?" She asked him.

"Nothing much, just a small tiny favor." He said and with a bit of difficulty lifted up his hands and Tsunade and Shizune's eyes widened in shock and horror a bit seeing them as they were purple and damaged with seals placed on them due to what Sarutobi had done during their battle. "I want you to restore my hands and enable me to use Jutsu again, I've met with an unfortunate…accident involving our old sensei." He said to her.

"So it was true, you did attack Konoha!" Tsunade said gripping the arms of her chair. "You attacked and tried to destroy your very own home?"

Orochimaru laughed amused at her. "I told you long ago that I no longer have any sentimental value towards that place, you shouldn't be so surprised. But I need you to restore my arms as they have been sealed thanks to Sarutobi."

"Never…" Tsunade said immediately to him.

"Not even if I bring somebody back to you?" Orochimaru asked her.

"There's nobody I want to see right now." Tsunade said to him and stood up and turned getting ready to leave.

"Not even an old lover?" He said and her body stiffened and a look of hurt appeared in her eyes. "Someone you was once very close with? Who was getting ready to propose to you before his untimely passing? I remember him saving up for a ring to put on your finger." He asked with a smirk. "Or if not him, a beloved sibling who you cared deeply for and loved. A young boy who said he would become Hokage and you encouraged him to follow his dreams no matter what others say. Before he recklessly charged in and was killed by an enemy." Orochimaru said to her smirking as he played with her emotions opening up old wounds in her heart. Wounds that even now had not healed despite the decades it had been since both had died.

A tear went down Tsunade's face at his words remembering the two people she had loved so long ago before they were cruelly taken away from her before their time.

Orochimaru smirked darkly as he knew he had her right where he wanted her and lifted himself up out of the chair and walked behind her leaning in close.

"I'll do it Tsunade-hime, restore my arms and I'll use Edo Tensei and resurrect not only Dan but Nawaki as well." He whispered into her ear enticingly to her his words like honey. "I shall bring them both back from beyond the grave but only if you heal my arms. Restore them, so that I can regain the use of them and be able to use Jutsu again. Do it and you have my word that I will resurrect them both." He said to her dangling a temtping Apple of Eden right in front of her face. All she had to do was to take it.

"…I'll do it." She said surprising Shizune and Orochimaru smirked cruelly. "Give me time to prepare and I shall heal them."

"KuKuKu, very well then. Two days from now at The Castle not far from here. I'll be waiting for you there." He said and he and his men disappeared in a blur disappearing from the room leaving the two inside it.

"Tsunade…" Shizune said and she looked over at her apprentice. "Your not really thinking about doing it are you?" She said to her. "Your not going to restore that…mans' arms are you?"

The Slug Sannin was silent and didn't say anything in response as she fingered the necklace around her neck and calmly turned and left the room.

"So what are we going to do? Are we just going to leave?" Naruto asked seated in the hotel room he was staying at with Jiraiya and Tayuya. "A lot of good this trip has done us." He grumbled over the fact that their attempt to find Tsunade and have her heal his cousin had been futile as the woman had refused to do so, refusing to go back to Konoha her former home. He was angry and furious that she had refused to do so and had called her out, calling her a coward who ran away.

"I wouldn't consider throwing in the towel just yet Naruto," Jiraiya said to him. "Let's wait around a few more days before we do something else." The Toad Sannin said to his pupil.

"Well I'll make her heal him even if I have to drag her every step of the way back." Naruto said his eyes narrowing and Jiraiya smirked in amusement, he would like to see him try that. The image of him trying to drag Tsunade away from the bar only for the Slug Sannin to nonchalantly flick him across the head and send him flying out of the room caused him to chuckle.

Tayuya sat in a chair across from him looking on as their attempt to get The Slug Sannin to heal Kimimaro Kaguya had not worked. The woman refusing to head back to Konoha so that she would heal Kimimaro and possibly become the next Hokage. She was the only chance they had at healing Kimimaro and removing his disease. Without her, he would soon die…

"We'll have to be persistent if we're going to convince Tsunade. One she sets her mind on something she rarely changes it, the more we plead our case to her the more likely she'll come around." Jiraiya said to the two. "We'll try talking to her again later when she hasn't got so much Sake in her. Hopefully she'll be in a better mood than what she was today." He mentioned to them.

"Alright, guess we got no choice." Naruto said and stood up and exited the room taking a walk to clear his mind.

Jiraiya watched him go and turned his head to look at the redhead his eyes narrowing a bit as he stared at Tayuya.

"What?" She said defensively.

"Don't think that I don't know that he's after her as well. I'd wager money that he's here somewhere as well in hiding." Jiraiya said and she knew who he was talking about. "She's the only one capable of unsealing his arms and enabling him to use Jutsu again. Needless to say I can't let that happen. No way am I going to let him use something like Edo Tensei again." He said his brows narrowing at her.

"I know that." Tayuya said in a defensive response. She knew that Orochimaru had lost the use of his arms and so would look for any cure so he could use them again and would be after Tsunade as well.

"If he regains the use of them we've have an even bigger mess on our hands as if he attacks Konoha again we might not be able to fend him off due to the death of Saurtobi and others." Jiraiya said and he knew he couldn't let that happen. "That's why we're staying here to make sure he doesn't. You know, since you was one of his top ninjas how cunning he is and he'll do anything, promise anything in the world if it would mean he could use his arms again."

"Alright, get off my damn back already." Tayuya said frowning at him. "You think I have any intention of going back to him after he abandoned me back at Konoha? Hell no, he showed just how much I meant to him back there."

"Well at least your one of the few followers of him to realize he's a lunatic." Jiraiya said in response to her.

"Fine whatever," She said rolling her eyes.

Naruto took a walk through the city a lot on his mind. Thinking about Tsunade refusing to help him heal his cousin and his anger at her for not doing so, she may have lead a terrible life but that didn't mean she had to forsake her duty as a medic in his eyes, her duty was to help people, no matter who they were or where from.

And he had also thought about Tayuya, and anger entered his mind recalling how she had betrayed them as she was actually one of Orochimaru's men who took part in the attack and partly responsible for Sarutobi's death as well. What hurt the most was that he was starting to care for and consider her a friend before it all happened and she wound up using them. How could he trust her after that when she could do it again? She could wind up betraying them again for all he knew how could he have faith in her?

Naruto walked and thought about all that had happened, images going through his mind. Mizuki, Wave, Haku, The Forest of Death, The Exams, Sasuke, Neji, Kyuubi, Sarutobi, Orochimaru, Kimimaro…those and other images passed through his mind as he thought about had that had happened the past months, becoming a blur and meshing into one long image.

Suddenly he stopped when he heard what sounded like someone singing. He turned his head and looked on and saw to his surprise Tsunade…she was standing on the rooftop of a building and was singing. A solemn quiet song that was beautiful…her eyes had no emotion in them but there was sadness and beauty in her voice as she sung into the night sky.

Naruto looking on made his way to the building and scaled up it making his way as Tsunade continued to sing her voice echoing over the night sky. He made his way to the top and was behind her as he listened in as she finished singing and stood there and for a moment he thought he saw her shoulders heave.

"That's a beautiful song…" Naruto said outloud to her from behind.

"What is your dream kid?" Tsunade asked him not turning around to look at him.

"To become Hokage." He answered and faintly a smile played on her face.

"It sounds like a nice dream Naruto, but its not." She replied bitterness in her voice. "Reality is a lot more crueler than peoples' dreams. I had a dream once as well. I dreamed I would get married, raise a family, live my life with the one I wanted to spend the rest of it with. But things never go the way you want them too." She said to him. "You should give up being a ninja kiddo, sorrow is the only path that you'll go down if you continue being one. Take it from someone who's seen it happen far more times than she could count." Tsunade said as images of the past Wars she had fought in went through her mind and the deaths of people she had called enemy and friend.

"I can't do that, it would go against my Nindo my ninja way."

"A Shinobi's life is full of nothing but sorrow Naruto, just when it appears you are going to be happy tragedy strikes and you realize how empty you truly are."

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger. "I can't, I won't give up. I'll make the world a better place! I'll make it so that kind of stuff doesn't happen anymore!"

"You wouldn't be the first one to believe they could do that, and you won't be the last." Tsunade replied as she turned around to look at him. "You have better luck as a farmer or a cobbler than you would chasing after an impossible dream." She said and walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Go home, find yourself a different dream." She said and a tear appeared in her eye. "One that won't result in the deaths of those you care about like mine did." She said and walked off the building. Naruto turned and watched her go as she walked through the streets disappearing amongst the crowd.

The next day…

An eye slowly opened and found itself staring up at the ceiling above him. As he took in surroundings he recognized them as that of the Hospital having been there numerous times before. He was strapped to a machine monitoring his heart rate and vitals with an IV in his arm. He drowsily pulled himself up seating himself on the bed and brought a

"Sensei your awake!" The pink haired girl shouted and flung her arms around the conscious man hugging him in relief that he was finally awake. "I was so worried…"

Kakashi brought an arm and hugged Sakura back as he had regained consciousness. During the fight with Itachi and Kisame he had used his Sharingan to block Itachi's Genjutsu on Kurenai, but Itachi then used a stronger Genjutsu on him making him relive the days where everything had went to hell in his past. Kakashi had collapsed shortly afterwards and was taken to the hospital. He had been unconscious for the several past days due to it. He looked around and saw Sakura tears of happiness in her eyes as with her was Ino.

"I'd thought you wouldn't ever wake up." She said to him.

"I'm sorry I worried you all, I'll try and keep that from ever happening again." Kakashi said in response.

Recalling what had happened a look of concern appeared in his eye as someone wasn't there with them.

"Naruto…Where is Naruto?" Kakashi said struggling to sit up.

"Easy sensei you need to rest." Sakura said to him. "Naruto's alright, he went with Jiraiya. He left a few days back." She explained to him.

"I see…" Kakashi said and suddenly laughed to the confusion of the two girls. "Tsunade." He said surprising Sakura. "He's going to find Tsunade. I shouldn't be surprised." He said and for a moment he smiled.

"What do you mean? Who's Tsunade?" Ino asked him.

"A legendary Medic of Konoha, along with Jiraiya and Orochimaru, she is the third Sannin." He said to them. "If anyone can heal his cousin it's her. I should've seen this coming." He said and began to get up out of bed.

"Sensei, you can't go now. The Doctor said it could be another week before your cleared to leave." Sakura said to him but he waved her away. Feeling his strength returning he got up out of the bed and stretched his muscles getting some movement back in them.

"I've suffered worst," He said standing up. "I can't just sit here doing nothing. I'm finding my student."

"Your not really thinking about going after him are you?" Ino said in disbelief. Kakashi ignored her and started heading towards to the door of the room. He reached to the handle but he suddenly collapsed and fell to one knee.

"Sensei!" Sakura cried out and she and Ino ran towards him and helped him up to his feet. "You gotta stay here, I wanna be out there helping Naruto as well but right now the best we can do is still here and recover and see that Sasuke wakes up as well." Sakura said to him and he let out a grunt.

"So it would seem, given what Itachi did to him he won't be waking up anytime soon." He murmured to himself. "His Mangekyo Sharingan had a deeper effect on Sasuke than it did me. Our only hope is that Tsunade comes and heals him as well as Kimimaro. That's the only chance we got. As much as I don't want too, we have to stay here." He said to them as they lead him back to the hospital bed and he sat down on it.

"Ino, get Kakashi something to eat." Sakura ordered the blonde who nodded and exited the room.

Kakashi sat down and shook his head trying to clear himself. He heard a coughing and wheezing and standing up despite Sakura's protests made his way to another room and saw Kimimaro. The boy was attached and hooked up to the bed and machines, looking as if he was on Death's door with his eyes lifeless. On the verge of death and soon would be.

He looked into another room and saw Sasuke inside the boy in a coma not moving still after taking Itachi's genjutsu.

"Raiga!" Orochimaru said ordering The Leader of The Kurosuki family who stood at attention with Ranmaru seated beside. "I have a job for you. While I go to meet Tsunade tomorrow The others will accompany me, while that is happening I want you and your best men to locate this." He ordered and Kabuto handed him a piece of paper and Raiga looked at it.

"I expect to be paid well for-"

"I've given you enough money!" Orochimaru snarled at him getting right up to his face. "I hired you and thus far you have given me lackluster results. This one you'll do for free." He said venomly to him. Raiga glared at him but didn't protest, this was one of the Three Sannins afterall.

"Fine, I go. Come Ranmaru." He said and opening a window put Ranmaru on his back who looked fearfully at the Snake and leapt out disappearing.

"What shall we do Orochimaru-sama?" Sakon asked him.

"You three shall stand as my guard." He told him, Ukon, Kidomaru, and Jirobo. "If that wretched Uzumaki boy shows up while Tsunade restores my arms…kill him."

"What about Tayuya?" Jirobo asked.

"Dispose of her as well." He responded coldly.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama," The group said bowing their heads.

Tsunade was walking throughout the city at a slow pace trying to steady herself as she felt a bit of a hangover coming on. Too much Sake she had had earlier.

"Tsunade…" A voice said and she rolled her eyes as she saw Jiraiya standing across the street from her.

"Again Jiraiya? I told you I have no intention of going back to Konoha." She said to him.

"You know me, I never give up after the first try." He said to her with a cheeky smile. "I come back for more and more." He said and she rolled her eyes again. "Listen, hear me out. You can't restore Orochimaru's arms." He told her all serious.

"How did you know?" She said to him.

"My ears are larger than an elephants and I have more eyes than a room full of ANBU." He said to her rather smugly. "But you can't restore them, you know what will happen if you do and he gets to use Jutsu fully again? He'll try to destroy Konoha again, and this time we won't be able to stop him I'm afraid if he does. You can't do this Tsunade if you do you will seal the fates of thousands of innocent people." He admonished her.

"Why should I care?" She responded to him.

"Well if you don't I guess I'll have to take the spot instead." Jiraiya said with a perverted grin. "I already have some designs in mind for the outfit's the Kunoichis will have to wear from now on." He said trying to get her riled up.

"Go right ahead and be Hokage then," She said coolly to him "I have no more attachments to The Leaf." She said and Jiraiya scowled angrily at her

"I can't believe you would be so selfish." Jiraiya said in disgust. "Look, I know what happened to Dan and Nawaki was terrible but you can't keep on living in the past. I too have lost people close to me, Minato for one. Sarutobi has died as well remember, but I ain't dwelling bitterly in the past thinking about what could've been like you are. You haven't suffered any worse than anyone else has despite what you think!" He said admonishing her. "The Gaki lost both his parents before he was an hour old and The Uzumaki's are gone. Kimimaro watched as his clan degenerated into barbarians and were wiped out to only him. They got more right to be upset about what's happened to them than you do. Even the Uchiha Sasuke does. Your not the only one who's hurting Tsunade but their moving on but your still living on in the damn past! Maybe Naruto was right, maybe you are a coward you hides and shrieks away from her duty in a bottle."

Tsunade glared at him as his words hurt more than he knew. He had no right to treat her like that, not after what she had done for Konoha and what she had gotten in return. The deaths of her family, her grandfather, her brother, and her fiancé. All of them she had lost ever since she had became a ninja of The Leaf.

"If you don't want to be Hokage fine then, I'll be The Godaime if I have too but I ain't letting you restore Orochimaru's arms." He told her The Toad Sannins' eyes narrowing at her. "What do you expect will happen even if you do heal them? He'll let you walk away? Not a chance in hell, he won't let anyone else use you. If you can restore his arms, think what use he'll make you do. And he won't take no for an answer."

"Do you think I didn't realize that?" She said dryly. "I know full well he won't likely go by his word tomorrow if I do heal them. He is a snake after all." Tsunade said bitterly. "I never thought he would go that far though, killing his own Sensei without a second thought."

"I'm glad you haven't gone blind then." He replied to her and she narrowed her eyes. "Listen, you can either A: Skip town today and leave him wondering where the hell your at and have him look for you again and once he finds you have you locked up and force you to heal his arms. Or B: You can listen to my plan."

Tsunade looked at him skeptically. "What kind of plan did you manage to come up with this time?"

Jiraiya flashed his trademark grin. "Just a plan that if all goes well will take care of Orochimaru for good tomorrow, but only if you work with me and don't chicken out."

A sigh escaped The Slug Sannin's lips. "Fine let's hear it."

The next morning…

"Wake up!" Jiraiya said shaking Naruto from his bed who looked up at him drowsily and looked at the clock.

"Ero Sennin, it's not even past six." He mumbled in response.

"Tsunade has left." He said to him. That got him up in a hurry.

"What?!" He exclaimed and tumbled and rolled out of the bed caught up in the blanket. "When? Where? How? When?!" He yelled as he got up out of the bed.

"Easy, calm down and focus, rumor has it a woman matching her description was seen heading towards a castle not far from here. Three or so miles from here I'm going to go on ahead and catch up with her and talk some sense into her. You get dressed and washup and meet us there. Hopefully we'll find her and talk some sense into her this time." He said and turned and left the room leaving the dazed Genin behind.

Jiraiya walked out of the room and spotted Tayuya leaning against a wall.

"I trust you know your role incase any of his goons showup right?" He asked her and she didn't respond to him. "Hmph, well then I'm off." He said and made his exit

Tsunade was by herself as she stood on the rooftop. Shizune wasn't with her as she had told the girl to remain behind. She waited patiently up there as the sun rose up.

She felt a presence and knew that she was not alone.

"So, you actually came? KuKuKu…" A voice said laughing and she turned around and spotted Orochimaru there, with him as always was Kabuto at his side.

"I've came like you agreed upon Orochimaru."

"Of course Tsunade-hime, though I'll admit your slug messenger last night was a bit surprising that you wanted us to meet so early." He said to her as she had sent a Slug to deliver a letter to him telling him to meet her earlier.

"No point in delaying the inevitable, let's get this over with." She told him.

Orochimaru again laughed. "Patience Tsunade-hime," He said teasingly. "Soon your beloved Brother and Lover shall be back with you again. Give me time to find two able bodies and they shall be." Orochimaru said with a cruel smirk.

"Fine, come here so I can heal your arms." Tsunade said growing irritated with his joyful mood.

Orochimaru walked over to her and held out his purple lifeless arms. Extending them out for her. She looked and examined them and slowly her hands began glowing a green color as she began her work. Time passed slowly as beads of sweat formed over her forehead as it required intense concentration and skill to do what she was doing. One mishap and it could be ruined.

Kabuto looked on as Orochimaru grinned as slowly his arms began to return to normal changing back from their purple to their original form and color. His fingers twitched without any struggled or pain flowing through them and he cackled in delight as they slowly began to heal. So he would have access to his Jutsu once again.

However, Kabuto was a skilled medic, a prodigy just like Tsunade was and his eyes narrowed as he realized that something was off with the way she was using it. While they appeared to be healing, he sensed that instead they were being damaged moreso and at the rate she was going it would spread all the way throughout his body and kill him before he realized what was going on.

"Orochimaru-sama!" He shouted and leapt and slashed at Tsunade with a scalpel aiming to stop her. She leapt backwards dodging his attack. "She meant to kill you my lord, under the pretense of healing your arms she instead was going to poison and kill you!"

"You treacherous witch!" Orochimaru shouted at her in fury that she had intended to kill him under the guise of healing and restoring his arms.

"I will never restore your arms Orochimaru, not after what you've done!" Tsunade said to him anger in her eyes as she glared at him. "I will end your life, as Revenge for what you did to Sarutobi!" She shouted and leapt and threw a fist which hit him across the face knocking him backwards staggering back from the blow. He wiped his head around murder in his eyes at her.

"If you will not heal me, than you shall die!" He shouted as Kabuto did Hand Symbols suddenly Tsunade find herself in an empty forest and she gasped when she saw bloodied bodies hanging off the limbs of the branches. Their bodies decayed and mutilated as blood oozed out of them and The Slug Sannin fell to her knees as her body shook and trembled at the sight of so much blood.

"No…" She said as she saw a pair of bodies before her. Two of them, both of them she knew instantly. "No, No, NO!" She shouted as tears formed in her eyes as she saw the bloodied corpses of Dan and Nawaki reliving their deaths. Her body was shaking and trembling as she couldn't do anything, the same way she felt when they died and she could do nothing to save them long ago.

Orochimaru appeared beside her and a Snake appeared out of the sleeve of his outfit and it raised its head up and prepared to sink its fangs into her neck and kill her. Venom drooling from its fangs as it prepared to bit her unprotected neck and sink its poison into her.

"TSUNADE!" A voice shouted and the Genjutsu broke suddenly and Tsunade found herself back on the rooftops of the Castle and saw what was about to happen. She dodged the bite and grabbing the snake yanked it loosed and snapped its neck killing it and tossed it away as she stood up.

Jiraiya threw a Kunai at him which Orochimaru ducked and dodged his attack.

"I maybe be armless, but I am not helpless!" Orochimaru shouted and lashed out his tongue which extended and his Kusanagi sword appeared connected to it slashing at Jiraiya who narrowly dodged the blade leaping back, he noticed a cut on his shirt seeing just how deep it was and it could've been trouble if he had gotten him just now. Orochimaru lashed out at him again with his sword and Jiraiya ducked the swing. Kabuto appeared behind him and went to stab him with his scalpels.

"Mind your business boy!" Jiraiya said dodging it and using his momentum threw him off the rooftops of the castle. Doing hand symbols he fired a large stream of oil at Orochimaru who dodged it. Producing a match he then lit it and threw it onto the oil on the rooftop setting it aflame.

Orochimaru hissed and covered himself as smoke and fire covered the top of the castle and leapt down and began running down the sides. Jiraiya scowled and chased after him running downwards pursuing him.

"You won't escape!" He shouted as he chased after him.

Orochimaru suddenly grinned and leapt up and was passed by Jiraiya surprising him. He then lashed out with his tongue and it wrapped around Jiraiya's foot like a lasso. The Toads' eyes widened as he was pulled off it and dragged down and slammed into the ground back first and he groaned in pain as he laid there not moving.

"Now Jiraiya, you will die!" Orochimaru said and a Snake appeared out of his mouth and spat out the Kusanagi blade the sword coming downwards towards him and he was unable to move. He gritted his teeth and clenched them as it went down coming at him and closed his eyes bracing for the impact.

Suddenly Tsunade appeared in front of him and took the hit the blade stabbing into her stomach and blood sprouted out form her wound as the blood stuck out of her.

"Tsunade!" He shouted as he managed to break loose and pulled himself up.

"I'm…ok, I've suffered worse." She said and Tsunade reached in and pulled the blade out of her stomach hissing in pain and threw it away and reached down to her stomach as she channeled chakra and in an instant the wound had faded and the blood from the wound had drained away as if never there. Grabbing the blade she then threw it back at Orochimaru who caught it with his tongue and swallowed it whole.

"You can't beat both of us Orochimaru," Tsunade said to him as she stood side by side with Jiraiya across from him and Kabuto who rejoined him.

Orochimaru suddenly smirked. "Maybe so, not without some help. Kabuto!" He shouted and the medic slashed his shoulder with a kunai causing blood to spill as Orochimaru struggled to bring his hands up. Jiraiya and Tsunade's eyes widened at what he was about to do as he formed the symbols.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" He shouted performing the summoning Jutsu.

(SHIT!) Both The Slug and Toad thought simultaneously at the same time realizing what he was going to do as they felt a wave of chakra emitting and a giant cloud of smoke covered the area.

A Great Purple Snake large enough to crush the castle with golden black eyes emerged from the smoke and he opened his maw and let out a deafening roar and hiss as The Snake Lord, Manda had been summoned. On top of his head standing there was both Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Crush them!" Orochimaru ordered and he hissed and lunged at them and the two dodged in the nick of time as a deep crater was made and the earth shook from the force of him hitting the ground. The gigantic summon opened its maw and snarled as it lashed at them with its tail which could topple buildings and break apart mountains.

While Orochimaru was smirking pleased, Kabuto was nervous. Manda demanded large sacrifices for each use and because of Orochimaru's great power that was the only thing that kept him in check each time he was summoned, if he discovered that Orochimaru was weakened, he would no doubt turn on them and try to devour them instead.

Jiraiya and Tsunade looked on at the sight before them.

"I hope your still on friendly terms with Katsuyu, we're gonna need her help as well." Jiraiya said to her biting his thumb.

"We are, just make sure your toad watches where he fires." Tsunade said as she did the same and the two did hand symbols.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"

Two poofs of smoke appeared and Jiraiya stood on top of The Toad Boss Gamabunta whilst Tsunade stood on the head of The Slug Queen Katsuyu, The Three summons on opposite sides a Sannin on each of them.

Naruto ran as fast as he could as he had realized what was going on when he heard the people back in the City going on about something going on. Apparently someone matching Orochimaru's description had been spotted as well going in the direction where Tsunade was going. He couldn't let him get to her

As Naruto ran towards the castle he looked on and saw the outlines of the three giant summons, larger than anything he had ever dreamed of seeing and faintly saw people on top of them. Looking on he knew he had to get there at once, no way was he missing this!

To his surprise he was surrounded by three people dressed in similar clothing.

"Lookie here boys," Sakon said as they surrounded him. "A careless rat that walked right into a trap." He said and Kidomaru and Jirobo snickered as well.

"Get out of my way." Naruto said to them.

"Your really are stupider than you look if you think we're going to let you through." Kidomaru said to him.

"Fine…then I'll make you move!" Naruto shouted and sprouted two bone swords and charged the group. Jirobo was the first to attack him raising his fists up and punching at him looking to crush him. Naruto swiftly dodged and blocked his attacks dodging the larger ninja's attacks. He threw a kick at him and Naruto ducked under and did a backflip his legs connecting with Jirobo's jaw knocking him back. He then followed it up with a running dropkick knocking him to the ground.

He heard a sound and saw Sakon rushing him and he braced himself as he attacked him, The leader of the group's attacks fast and swift coming at him from many directions. Naruto dodged and blocked reading his movements

To his surprise Sakon's brother Ukon appeared and thrust his leg out of Sakon's stomach and kicked him in the chest knocking him backwards. The two than split from themselves and attacked at the same time using the same attack as Naruto had to deal with four arms and four legs coming at him.

"Kage Bushin!" He shouted activating his Jutsu and created a hundred clones. The force charged the two who snarled and activated their cursed seal powering themselves up as markings covered their bodies similar to how Sasuke had done and Kimimaro as well.

The two fought against the clones and defeated them knocking them down causing them to explode into clouds of smoke. The real Naruto appeared and forming hand symbols began to cast a Jutsu.

"Sun Flare No Jutsu!" He shouted bringing his hands to his forehead and a bright flash hit them blinding them as they covered their faces. Naruto was prepared to finish them off at once when suddenly something hit him in the back. He turned his head and looked and saw a sticky weblike substance sticking into it and it had been fired at him by Kidomaru hitting him with his thread.

"Time to go for a ride!" Kidomaru shouted and swung and launched him into the air. Naruto cried out as he did a flip and landed on his stomach. Getting up he then saw Jirobo hoisting a giant boulder up over his head effortlessly and threw it at him. Naruto dodged it in the nick of time as that would've crushed him. He was good but he knew he couldn't last forever against all three of them.

He dodged Jirobo's fists and head butted him knocking him back and just narrowly avoided an arrow fired at him by Kidomaru having created his bow and arrow. Sakon and Ukon rushed him and he fought hand to hand against them. He ducked under their attacks and grabbing their arms flipped them onto their backs and stomped on both of their chests. He then getting a short bone blade out threw it in a spinning motion at Kidomaru and hitting his bow breaking it. He scowled and threw it away and formed six short blades one in each arm and attacked Naruto swiping at him with them. Naruto blocked and parried his attacks with his bone swords as Kidomaru looked to overwhelm him.

Naruto reached down and pulled out a large bone the size of a Kanabo and swung and hit Kidomaru in the stomach making him cry out in pain as he felt his ribs broken and cracked from the force of the blow. "Damn you!" He shouted in pain coughing up blood. Naruto then swung again and hit two of his arms breaking them as well. He went to deliver an overhead blow and crush his head and kill him.

"Oh no you don't!" Jirobo shouted grabbing him in a full nelson from behind before and grinning cruelly applied pressure using all his strength looking to break his arms. He cried out when he felt something pierce him suddenly and let go as Naruto stabbed him in the stomach with spikes sticking out of his back and let go.

Naruto turned and slugged him across the face and The group regrouped glaring death at him for having hold his own against all of them at once. They looked at each other and they all nodded in agreement evil grins sprouting on their faces which Naruto realized they were up to something bad as markings from their seals covered them.

Suddenly the sound of a flute being played was heard surprising them and the markings receded from their bodies.

A blindfolded ape appeared beside Naruto and swung its club at him and he narrowly dodged it in the nick of time and landed in a kneeling state as he turned his head and saw a red haired girl wearing a hat on top of her head and white tunic and black shorts with a purple bow around her waist walking towards them playing her instrument.

"Tayuya?!" Naruto said in disbelief. She had attacked him? Damn it, she had betrayed him again!

"You think I'm going to betray my comrades you stupid dumbass?" Tayuya said smirking evilly at him as she walked towards them. "I was just letting for an opportunity to get a chance to kill you." She said to him.

"Why you…!" Naruto said as he had been right all along. She was not trustworthy! It had all been an act just so she could get close.

"Well then Tayuya, I guess you wouldn't mind killing this fool for us, think of it as a welcome back gift when you present his head to Orochimaru-sama." Sakon said and chuckled darkly and the others joined in as she summoned her other Doki.

"With pleasure." She said grinning and brought her flute up and prepared to order her summons to kill him.

Tayuya played a tune on her flute and her Doki raised and swung its club…

Right into Sakon.

"ARGHHH!" He shouted as he and Ukon were launched into the others knocking them all down to the ground. He sat up and looked at Tayuya. "You treacherous Bitch!" He shouted at her as he had been setup.

"You really think I haven't forgotten that you pieces of shit abandoned me back at Konona?!" She yelled at them remembering what they had done. Naruto looked on surprised as this was something he hadn't expected, Tayuya saving him.

"You'll pay for this! I'll have your head one day!" Sakon shouted and he threw a smoke bomb down and he and the others disappeared.

Naruto watched them leave and then turned and looked back at Tayuya his brows narrowing as he looked at her. Had she truly saved him? Or was it a setup so she could try to kill him when he least suspected it?

"If you still think I'm an enemy that's fine, I don't give a damn." Tayuya said to him. "But my allegiance is no longer to Orochimaru so if you can get your head out of your ass about past grudges and what happened before maybe we can actually stop that Snake bastard. You want to save your cousin don't you?"

"Fine, let's go." He told her and the two went heading in the direction of the ongoing battle

Manda wrapped himself around Katsuyu but the Slug Queen burst into several smaller Slugs and reformed herself.

"How's about a light?" Gamabunta said to Jiraiya as he formed liquid and Jiraiya tossed an explosive tag into his mouth and he fired a fireball at Manda hitting him directly. However when the smoke cleared Manda was revealed to have shedded his skin deflect the attack and regrew new scales and The Snake Lord bitter enemy of the Toad Boss lunged at him and sank his teeth into Gamabunta's side who responded by smacking him with his tongue.

Katsuyu pressed herself against him rubbing poison against the Snake's body and he roared and rammed his head into her. Despite Tsunade and Jiraiya working together, it was at a standstill to see who would win.

"Whoa, what a colossal battle!" Naruto said looking on at what was happening as he stood next to Tayuya and Shizune who had joined up with them. He watched on as Manda clamped his mouth down on Gamabunta's neck looking to snap it. Katsuyu appeared looking to aid him but Manda brought his tail back and swatted him stunning her. "I gotta do something!" He shouted and ran towards the scene.

"It's too dangerous to go by yourself!" Shizune called out by Naruto paid her no attention as he did hand symbols.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" He shouted as he did his own summon and summoned a giant Toad of his own. Not as big as Gamabunta, only half his size but a formidable one in his own right.

"Wretched brat!" Orochimaru shouted seeing it and Manda lashed out at him with his tail. The Toad dodged it and Naruto threw dozens of shuriken and kunai at him which Orochimaru and Kabuto dodged. That distraction gave Jiraiya enough time to get Gamabunta loose and free itself and slammed its legs into Manda's head knocking it backwards and creating an opening.

"Try this! Earth Release: Swamp of The Underworld!" Jiraiya shouted doing hand symbols. The ground under Manda began sinking and changing and turned into a giant swamp and the Giant Snake began sinking into the mud. The reptile roared and tried to break free of it as it was being pulled down into the swamp immobilized.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya shouted at his student and the two nodded realizing what the other was going to do and the two leapt out and each formed a ball of energy.

"Double Rasengan!" The two shouted and Naruto threw his first and Jiraiya threw his as well the two growing into a giant sized version of it and it slammed into Manda and it exploded and staggered the summon and knocked Orochimaru and Kabuto off of him and the two landed on the ground.

"Damn it!" He shouted in fury. He looked on as Manda retreated heading back to his realm having had enough.

"Its over Orochimaru…" Jiraiya said as he leapt down from Gamabunta along with the others standing against him. Sakon and the others appeared to protect him but concern was on their faces as they knew they were outmatched.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning hit the ground and Raiga Kurosuki appeared beside them and whispered something into Orochimaru's ear who's eyes widened a bit before he grinned.

Orochimaru suddenly laughed at the unexpected turn of events much to their surprise. "How unpredictable, not even Sages of old could've predicted these turn of events. Very well then Tsunade go on become The Godaime, be the next Hokage of Konoha. It'll make no different next time I attack and this time I will destroy The Leaf." He said to them. "There is another way for me to regain the use of my arms, a certain boy perhaps." He said with a cackle to them. "And Tayuya," He said grinning cruelly at the ex Sound Kunoichi who gritted her teeth. "You will never escape my grasp no matter how far you go or what path you take, just like Kimimaro you are mine forever."

"Go to hell," She said anger in her voice. "I will never be yours you bastard, never again." Tayuya said renouncing her ties to him. Jiraiya stood in front of her

Orochimaru cackled darkly. "I look forward to our next meeting and encounter." He said and he, Kabuto, The remaining Sound Four, and Raiga disappeared in a blur.

The group of five stayed at the spot for a long while after Orochimaru had retreated. None of them speaking or saying anything as they stood there.

"Well…" Jiraiya spoke up after a minute had passed. "I guess we'll try to find someway to bring Kimimaro to you so you can heal him and Sasuke." He said to Tsunade. "Do you know a spot that will fine with you?"

"It'll be a waste of a trip for us to gather and go to one place." She responded. "I see no reason why I should make an extra trip,"

"I see…"

"When instead I could head to Konoha myself and heal them there." She said and a smile grew on Tsunade's face.

"Huh?!" Naruto said in disbelief at her words.

"I've been thinking about what you said Jiraiya, and what you've said as well Naruto. I am a coward, I've run away for so long. I know that the past hurts but I've let it consumed me for so long that I've stopped caring about what's happening here in the Present and The Future instead thinking about what could've been. Others have suffered and moved on and now its time for me to do the same. I shall head back to Konoha."

"Does this mean?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, I shall succeed Sarutobi, and become The Fifth Hokage, The Godaime of Konohagakure." She said as she would accept it.

"All right!" Naruto shouted with a grin as they had succeeded in getting her to agree to become Hokage.

"Well then let's head back to Konoha then." Jiraiya said with a smile and he looked over at Tayuya. "All of us."

Sometime later…

Kimimaro felt his eyes open and felt strange, as if something that had been bothering him before had gone up and left. He found himself staring up at the ceiling and his eyes focused and he felt strength, strength he hadn't felt in years coming back to him. He opened his mouth and inhaled and for the first time in months had no problems breathing, he felt no strain or trouble doing so. His lungs, they felt purified and whole instead of crippled and damaged like they had been for so long.

The disease…it was gone. He was cured of it at long last.

"Welcome back to The Land of The Living." A voice said and he lifted his head up and saw a Blonde woman smiling at him. "The disease that had plagued you for so long is gone. You are now healed Kimimaro Kaguya." She told him with a smile on her face.

"How?" He said not understanding.

"I did it, my names Tsunade and I healed your lungs and rid the disease that had inhabited your for so long." She told him. "But if your going to thank someone, thank the guy who wouldn't give up on you no matter what." She said and made a motion with her head.

Kimimaro looked to where she mentioned and saw standing in the doorway tears of joy beaming down his face at the sight of him fully healed.

His Cousin…Naruto Uzumaki.

A/N: This chapter was a hassle to do, Read and Review please. I'll try to update my other stories as well.


	30. The Blossom's Treachery

Next chapter of Blood is Thicker Than Bone. Healed, Kimimaro adjusts to his new life in Konoha. However, Orochimaru plans another way to regain the use of his arms and lost abilities leading to a discovery.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Kimimaro sat on the roof of the apartment building looking out at the sights before him as he looked on at Konoha The Hidden Leaf Village, his new home. Watching on as the sun rose up symbolizing a new day. It had been a week since he had been healed by Tsunade The new Hokage of Konoha, The Godaime. His sickness and disease that had plagued him for so long was finally gone forever as he was healthy for the first time in almost a year, having been at deaths door for so long he had forgotten what it was like to be able to breathe without being in pain.

"Hey," He heard a voice and saw Naruto walking forward towards him wearing his outfit he had gotten him. He would alternate his clothes at time. Sometimes he would wear his regular orange outfit while other days he would wear what he had gotten him when they first began training.

"Are you doing okay?" He asked his quiet cousin who looked on at the Village as people were beginning to wake up and go about their business. Preparing for the new day of their lives.

"I'm fine Naruto." Kimimaro said in response to the blonde Shikotsumyaku user. Kimimaro took a deep breath and let it out as his lungs were fully operational as he showed no hindrance or liability as he had been before.

Naruto looked on at the Kaguya and turned his head to look out at the village.

Unaware to the two, they were being watched from afar.

"Most interesting, the two last wielders of Shikotsumyaku." Danzo The Leader of ROOT and former candidate for Hokage said as he watched on the two through a hawk summon. The One eyed man watched on as he looked at the two seeing a presenting opportunity to use Kimimaro as his weapon.

He had plans to be appointed the Godaime of Konoha after Sarutobi's death but his efforts were thwarted by Tsunade's unexpected return. He had never thought she would return or that the Uzumaki child would succeed in finding her. He cursed his luck at how they had find her as he was days away from going to others to see if he could have their support in becoming the next Hokage. Tsunade had overwhelming support from the Council and the Shinobi of the Leaf and he knew he could not hope to beat her as she was a celebrated Hero. But the Old man had showed support and loyalty to her, putting on a mask to make everyone else believe he was happy she had come.

He clutched his lone hand into a fist looking on at Naruto and Kimimaro. "Blasted Uzumaki, ruined my plan but no matter, I have plenty of patience." He murmured to himself as he was in his room looking on. "Let her be Hokage for now, I just need to keep biding my time and building up my own strength. I will not be denied what should've been mine decades ago." He said sourly thinking back as to how Sarutobi instead of himself was appointed the Sandaime. A position that he coveted and believed should've been his.

He watched on as he saw the two. Right now the last Users of Shikotsumyaku lived in Konoha, this was an opportunity that was presenting itself before him. Dead Bone Pulse was a dangerous Kekkai Genkai, no doubt he knew that the traitor Orochimaru had wanted it for himself the same way he desired the Sharingan of the Uchihas but due to the Kaguya's disease had prevented him from getting that.

He narrowed his eye as he looked on as he saw them leave thinking of a way he could use this to his advantage…

Tayuya was at the grocery store finished shopping for food for her apartment home. The redhead carrying a pair of bags and wearing new clothes as her original outfit had been discarded. She was wearing a sleeveless beige outfit that she had custom made and it had a cut in the middle to show off her toned stomach. She still wore her hat having kept it.

The flute player finished paying and exited the store. Most people didn't look at her, or if they did it was full of suspicion and mistrust they were giving her. But she paid them no mind, if they had a problem with her say it to her face.

Jiraiya had removed the seal on her body that he had placed as well as the Cursed Seal also. It had taken quite an effort for him to do so but it was gone now. The last remnants of her ties to Orochimaru faded away

Heading to her home she put the food up and went to her room and laid down on her bed and her hat fell off letting her long cherry red hair flow. It wasn't much but it was better than her home back in Otogakure. She let out a sigh looking up at the ceiling thinking of her new life as while she wasn't officially made one, she was for all intents and purposes a Kunoichi of Konoha now. The irony was not lost on her.

She would never forgive what Orochimaru and the others had done abandoning her like that, not even caring that she was wounded as they left her to die.

Ever since she had resigned from Otogakure and told Orochimaru to piss off, she had stayed in Konoha. She knew she was under constant supervision, no doubt she was being watched now by an ANBU disguised as a civilian, she didn't get to be one of Orochimaru's guards just cause of her flute playing skills she knew she was being watched by them as they still mistrusted her. Frankly she didn't give a damn whether they did trust her or not.

Looking up she let out a sigh wondering what was going to happen now in her life.

At the Hospital…

Tsunade looked at the vials and samples through a microscope taking a good long look as they contained Kimimaro's cells. The cells that had the disease in them. She was concentrating as she got a closer look at them, how they affected his body as they were slowly contaminating his blood cells and destroying them. Within hours it would be destroyed. Only Kimimaro's healing factor he possessed had enabled him to live so long with it as a normal person would be dead within a month at the most from the disease.

She examined the disease looking for a way so she could neutralize and destroy it. This was a new disease and unique to her but it must be dealt with, a cure must be made so that it would not take anymore lives.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune said looking at her as with her was Sakura Haruno and a male Medic named Yoh. "Have you discovered anything about the disease?"

"Yes, I'm not sure how Kimimaro contacted it but its fatally dangerous as I just barely managed to save his life in time." She said to them. "For if this remains unchecked it will

"This disease should be destroyed at once," Tsunade said as she examined them. "I'm working on a cure as of today and Sakura," She said to the pink haired girl. "I want you to study under me and help me out here, you'll be my assistant."

"R-Really?" Sakura said in shock that she would chose her. It was a high honor for the Hokage and one of the greatest Medics in the land to chose you. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm not joking. I sense you have raw natural talent for being a medic and need to tap into that potential." Tsunade said to her. "However this isn't a holiday nor is it a vacation. I expect you to be taking plenty of notes and studying and not goofing off understand?"

"Yes Hokage-sama!" Sakura said bowing her head repeatedly to her.

"Good, if you perform well maybe I'll teach you more skills and techniques." Tsunade said to her and she nodded her head. "Now then, first things first I want you to take these vials and place them in storage and lock them away. No one is to touch them or even look at them except for me." She said to her.

"Yes Hokage-sama!" Sakura said as she stood up.

"Good, I'm going to do some more research. And see if that Rock Lee kid will agree to my offer of surgery. I'll see you later." She said and stood up and left the room.

"Better not disappoint her," Yoh said to her with a smile. "Not many get the chance to work with The Hokage and fewer more so if they disappoint them." He said and his smile made her frown as he was teasing her.

Sakura placed the multiple vials inside the box, carefully placing them inside and making sure the corks on them were screwed in tight to prevent them from leaking. As she prepared to put them away she noticed a nurse struggling with a bed as she pushed it.

"Here let me help you." Sakura said as she helped them push the bed down the hallway. "It's no bother at all," She told them as they pushed it to the room and set it up.

Unaware to them, Yoh watched on and with her back turned secretly pilfered one of the vials and slipped it in his coat pocket with nobody looking.

Making sure no one was watching, he closed the box and he silently exited the Hospital making sure no one was watching and disappeared into the crowd as he made his way out of Konoha.

"This is not the reason I had you go to Konoha," Orochimaru said to him later that night looking at the vial laid before him.

"No master," Yoh said to him in a kneeling state. "But I, I thought that-"

"Silence!" Orochimaru commanded to him and he bowed his head. The Sannin looked back at the vial. "This might be even better, if I could find a way to use and spread this I could destroy my enemies with Kimimaro's own disease that had plagued him for so long." He said as he examined the vial and Yoh smirked thinking he had done well.

In truth he was actually a spy for Orochimaru who had been sent in the previous month to infiltrate Konoha after his attempt to destroy Konoha had failed. With all the chaos and rebuilding that had gone on he was able to slip in easily and worked at the hospital which put him close with medical records as well as the New Hokage.

"Raiga!" He said to the swordsmen. "Gather your men, you have a mission at my base on the outskirts of Fire Country, remove all the equipment and experiments there." He ordered him. "No doubt Kimimaro has told them about it and others.

Raiga went to go exiting the room.

Orochimaru looked back at the vial and let out a chuckle as a snake smile appeared on his face as a wicked idea was forming in his brain.

"Kimimaro why aren't you wearing your Hitai-ate?" Naruto said to his cousin as they walked through Konoha. His Hitai-ate that he had been given had been staying in the same spot ever since he had gotten it, it looked like he hadn't even touched it. "You're a Leaf Ninja now, you should be wearing this like the way I do." He said to him.

"I never said I would be a Leaf Ninja Naruto," Kimimaro responded to his cousin. "I've have few fond memories of the last village I served."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked him not understanding.

"The last Village I served wiped out my clan and killed my mother." Kimimaro said to him referring to what had happened with Mist.

"Good point," Naruto said wincing a bit remembering his past and how his family and clan had been slaughtered. "But we're not like that, that will never happen here." He said to him. "No way would anyone try something like that." He said to him but it did little to comfort him as he was still adjusting to his new life.

Kimimaro had given Tsunade and the others information; Information about what Orochimaru was planning as well as the locations of some of his bases also, teams had been sent to attack and destroy them and hinder what he was doing. To put a stop to whatever that twisted man was doing.

Naruto looked at his stoic cousin, they had been training the past week working on their skills. Kimimaro's skills and moves since he was healthy had improved so much as he was no longer hindered by it, Naruto knew he had to improve himself if he was to match him now.

Naruto looked on and spotted Tayuya walking spotting the former Sound Kunoichi, she didn't see him as her back was to him. Naruto watched as she walked a small part of him still wondering if he could trust her or not, she did save his life though from the rest of the Sound Four.

Kimimaro was also looking on at Tayuya his comrade if you could call her that. Few people he had given that label and fewer he had called friend. The Kaguya looked at her as he watched her. She was skilled and competent in battle he'd give her that, well verse in Genjutsu and Trash Talking with her Sailor Mouth.

A poof of smoke appeared next to them and Kakashi appeared. "Hello there," He said to the two drawing their attention. "Naruto, Kimimaro I see you two are out and about today."

"What is it sensei?" Naruto asked him.

"I wanted to talk to you and tell Tsunade wished to speak to you both tomorrow." He explained to them. "The Hokage wants to talk to you and Jiraiya will likely be there as well."

"What about?" Naruto asked him.

"There are rumors, just something I've heard that both Kimimaro and that foul tempered red head that was brought back, Tayuya wasn't it? They will be put on a mission."

"I refuse." Kimimaro stated immediately surprising them. "I already told you I have no loyalty to the Leaf, I will not be their weapon." He said to them.

"Easy…" Kakashi said to him. "Just at least hear her out and see what she wants you to do. At the most it will be nothing too serious I believe as they will be starting you out on something simple." He said but Kimimaro's expression didn't change. "I know all about what happened to your Clan Kimimaro, and I assure you that Konoha is nothing like Mist or how it was called when you were growing up The Bloody Mist." He said to him as he had heard about what Mist had done, wiping out and killing those with Kekkai Genkai, the Mizukage sparing no one as men, women, elderly, and children were executed by his ninjas.

"Yeah c'mon you gotta at least go there and see what she has to say." Naruto said to his cousin who was quiet.

"Fine then, but I'll leave if they intend to just use me the way I've been used in the past." He answered after a long moment.

"I assure you that won't happen." Kakashi said to him. "Also Naruto, come meet me and the others at our usual spot. We got some training to do." He said and disappeared in another poof of smoke.

Naruto bid his cousin goodbye and made his way to the training grounds were Team 7 was at. He saw Sasuke and Sakura there and Kakashi soon appeared as well.

"Sakura, I see you have found a purpose now." Kakashi said to the pink haired girl who had a medic book with her.

"Yes Sensei, Tsunade has given me the opportunity to study under her." Sakura said blushing a bit and Kakashi chuckled a bit.

"Now then, today I want all three of you to work on a combo move." He said to them. "Basically an A Class move that has all three of your attacks combined into one." He said to them. "As a team, this attack can defeat even the greatest foes if used and timed correctly." He explained to them. "I want you three to use your best attacks and try it out…on me." He said surprising them. "Timing and Precision is the key here."

"Sensei? Are you sure about this?" Naruto said to him not sure if his Sensei finally lost it.

"Of course I am. Go ahead and give it your best shot."

Team 7 looked back at one another not sure what to do.

"He's gotta be bluffing." Naruto said looking at him and back to the others.

"He's risking himself, he could get hurt if he lets us do this." Sakura said to them.

"Let's just do it." Sasuke said. "We'll never gain strength if we stand around hesitating. He knows what he's doing." He said to them.

Kakashi looking on turned his back to them and suddenly mimicked the call of a chicken. Naruto's eyes narrowed at that as he was insulting them.

"Let's try it out," Naruto said to the others and they each went into position.

Kakashi looked on as he saw them move around. He heard the sounds of birds chirping as Sasuke began charging his Chidori and Naruto made two clones and the three wielded bone swords. Sakura took a deep breath as she focused herself.

Sakura made the first move charging forward and threw a punch fused with Chakra at him. Kakashi moved out of the way surprising her and kicked him in the back sending her stumbling to the floor.

"Chidori!" Sasuke shouted firing it but Kakashi avoided it effortlessly dodging it as it flew over Sakura's head.

"Dance of The Crescent Moon!" Naruto shouted as the three clones attacked. Kakashi wiped out a single kunai and deflected all attacks with it and grabbing the real Naruto threw him onto the ground.

Kakashi let out a chuckle as he stood there in a squatted position looking on at them. "You have much to learn, you should've tried to wear me down before you did it as I knew immediately what you were planning the moment you got into position. Sakura charging in like that made it clear what you was planning on doing although you have learned to channel your chakra to increase your strength. During your time with Tsunade I would advise you to learn a move from her. Sasuke you were too anxious to go for the kill, you might have winded up hitting or killing Sakura with your move if you had aimed lower. And Naruto, instead of going for your move and hoped it would get me you should've waited until the others were up so you could reform your plan and next method of attack." He said to the three members.

"That's enough for today, until you can execute this fully you will never achieve true mastery of being a team." He said to them and disappeared again in a poof of smoke.

"Guys let's try working out our moves." Naruto said to the others. "Kakashi has a point."

"I have other things to do right now." Sasuke said and turned and walked away and doing so reached towards his neck where the Cursed Seal was at.

Sakura looked on at him and looked back at Naruto. "Naruto, I'm worried about him. Even since he's gotten beaten he's changed and not for the better."

"I know," Naruto said to her. Like his Cousin that Cursed Seal was affecting Sasuke making him more desiring power and his encounter with his brother did little to help him.

That night…

A group of four Shinobi made their way silently not making a sound as they made it onto the roof of a building.

It looked like an abandoned warehouse but in truth it was one of Orochimaru's bases that he had, hidden under a Genjutsu as it housed some of his projects.

"C'mon guys," Shikamaru the leader of the group said as they leapt down from the rooftops to a lower part of the building. With him were TenTen, Chouji Akimichi, and Kiba Inuzuka.

The Four were at one of the bases that Kimimaro had given Konoha. Sent to look for anything they could find that could give any info about what Orochimaru was planning. And destroy anything that he could use against them as well, that would hinder him and

"Not much for security," TenTen said looking around as it was quiet.

"TenTen, it might not look guarded, but we better move in quietly." Shikamaru told her.

"C'mon Shikamaru," Kiba said striding forward Akamaru in tow. "Let's do this." He said to them.

The group entered the door and soon found themselves inside and at a giant lab which was the main area of the base. They looked around at what they saw.

"Whoa, now this is crazy." Kiba said looking around the lab.

"Unbelievable," TenTen said looking around at all that was around them, all sorts of projects and research that had been done by him. Who knows what he had been planning over the years

"Hey look at this!" Chouji said as he spotted a tube and in it a fish like creature. Grinning he tapped on the glass with his finger and it recoiled from the noise. Laughing he did it again watching its reaction as it bounced around the tube.

"Will you quit messing around!" TenTen scolded him. Frowning he tapped it once more and went to look around.

"This place looks rather empty though," Shikamaru said analyzing the area. "Most of the stuff here looks old and hasn't been used in quite a while. Either this is a small base or they got word we were coming and vamoosed with as much stuff as they could take." He said looking around. "Let's keep an eye out though."

"I wonder if this place has a cafeteria." Chouji said but was bonked on the head by Kiba. "OW! What was that for?"

"Quit thinking with your stomach." He chastised him.

"Hey look over there!" Shikamaru said as he spotted an Computer. Making his way to it he began to look around on it.

"What is it?" Kiba asked him as they gathered around.

"Not really sure but if I can look up some info on it, We might have access to what Orochimaru's planning, his plans, his locations of bases and hideouts, even how to get into Otogakure without him knowing." Shikamaru said to them.

"Can you do it?" TenTen asked

"Not sure, computers aren't really my thing, if I try something and it doesn't work it could shut down on us in self defense." Shikamaru said.

"Eh, go for it!" Kiba said and Akamaru woofed in agreement.

"Here goes nothing," Shikamaru said and began typing on the computer searching on it. Going through the menu and typing the keys to try and find information.

"Mask of Honda?" He said as he examined what looked like a box and in it a blue mask with the carving of a Oni that was split in two. "But that was suppose to be a myth, a legend made up like The Boogieman or the belief that if you are killed by Shingami you spend the rest of your life fighting in his stomach." Shikamaru said as he looked at it.

"You got me." Chouji said as they looked on.

"Well they said that whoever wields the mask would bestow upon the fabled Samurai Tadakatsu Honda and be invulnerable to pain, similar to how it was said he competed in Hundreds of Battle in his life and never suffered an Injury in any of them. Including restoring wounds that had been suffered before such as loss of usage of limbs." Shikamaru explained. "But it's just a myth, this could just be a phony mask."

"Hey what's that?" TenTen pointing at a symbol it looked like a giant statue. Shikamaru clicked on it and it brought it up. It looked humanoid and it two hands with symbols on there fingers and there was nine holes in the middle of it.

"I wonder what that is suppose to be. If you look some of those holes seem to be filled." Shikamaru said looking on.

"Beats me, looks creepy though." Chouji said as the Statue gave him the creeps even just looking at it. As if it could come alive by the way it looked.

"Well if we discover what it is we may have a clue as to what Orochimaru's planning, it likely isn't good whatever it is." Shikamaru said as he clicked on it zooming it in getting a better look.

"Hey wait a sec, look at that." He said looking on. "I can faintly see a couple of guys on it and they are wearing those cloaks that Itachi and that shark guy wore when they appeared in Konoha." He said to them.

Unknown to them lurking in the shadows a group was waiting to strike.

"I think I might got it," Shikamaru said as he typed in words. "Huh? Damn it!" He shouted as suddenly a box with the words access denied appeared on it. "So close…" He said shaking his head as the screen went blank.

"Almost had it." Kiba said. "Try again!" He said and suddenly the computer began to spark with electricity and shut down deep frying on its own a safety measure that had been put on it as the screen went blank.

The four groaned cursing their luck at what had happened. So close only to be denied at the end and the computer had self destructed.

Suddenly they felt a presence and turned around.

"What? The Sound!" Kiba shouted as numerous Sound Nins and Kurosuki members appeared in the lab Raiga commanding them. The former Swordsmen of Mist held in his hands a small box containing a half of a Mask.

"Looking for this?" He asked them with a grin

"He's got the Mask!" Shikamaru shouted seeing he had it.

"Get it!" Kiba shouted

"I got it!" Chouji shouted and picked up the computer monitor and chucked it at him knocking it out of his hands.

TenTen caught the box containing it and a Kurosuki member rushed her. She ducked his strike and kicked him in the face knocking him away. Another rushed her and she swept his legs out from underneath him. A Sound Nin appeared slashing at her with a sword and she used the metal box to block it and bashed him in the head with it.

"TenTen! TenTen!" Chouji shouted to her and she leapt and threw it at him and he caught it. She summoned a Bo staff and spinning and twirling it dodged a spin kick and slammed it into a Sound Ninjas' stomach and knocked him away.

"Go! Go!" Chouji said to the others as they spread out knowing they had to keep it out of their hands.

"Get that box!" Raiga ordered his men as they attacked.

Kiba and Akamaru having been transformed fought against a group. "Back to Back Akamaru!" Kiba said to his canine companion as they fought with their backs to each other so no one would sneak

Shikamaru ducked under an attack and was cornered on both sides. He spotted them as they pulled out metal Staffs. He ducked the swings and misses of them timing himself. He rolled out of the way of one and dodged the other. He got up and saw them both swing at him, timing it he ducked at the right moment and the two wound up hitting each other in the face and knocking themselves out

TenTen used her staff to balance on as she leapt up and kicked two of them knocking them down as they continued to fight against them.

More Sound Nins and Kurosuki Members leapt down

A pair of Sound Nins somersaulted over the others and advanced on Chouji who had the box.

Chouji tried to run but was blocked when more appeared from the other side cutting him off.

"Uh oh!" He said panicking as he had nowhere to go.

"Hey Chouji!" Kiba shouted across the lab waving his arms. "Throw it over here, I'm wide open!"

Chouji tried to get into a position to throw it but was surrounded by them and not able to get free, a foot hit the back of his head making him drop the box into a Sound Nin's arms.

TenTen seeing it ran towards them and swung her Bo Staff and knocked it out of his hands and it flew across the room and was caught by a Kurosuki member. Immediately he got into a defensive position surrounded by others to protect him

"Guys over here!" Shikamaru said to the others who got to him looking on. "Chouji you get to him, TenTen you watch out for projectiles and draw their attention, Kiba you and Akamaru take the sides. I'll handle the rest. Got it?" He said to them and the others nodded.

"Got it!" They said and they each got into position ready to make their move.

"What are those fools planning?" Raiga said looking on as TenTen was throwing shuriken and kunai at them forcing them to move out of the way of her projectiles.

Chouji began running at them huffing and puffing as the large Shinobi doubled in size getting bigger as he came at them.

They went to attack him but found themselves unable to move as Shikamaru activated his Kage Mane and immobilized them preventing them from moving or trying to stop them or move out of the way of the oncoming Chouji.

Chouji barreled over the immobilized enemies in his path knocking them down as they fell like Dominos before his girth. He soon made his way to the front and ran over the one carrying the box flattening him like a pancake and the box went flying.

Kiba caught it and leapt on the transformed Akamaru's shoulders and the two began running outpacing the pursuing Sound Nins. "HaHa!" Kiba shouted with a laugh. "You'll never get us now!" He claimed as they had it.

Raiga having enough of this fired a bolt of lightning from his sword hitting a tube and shattered it spilling the contents out in front of them. Kiba's eyes widened when he saw that as there wasn't time to get out of the way as they ran across it.

"Crud!" He shouted as Akamaru lost his footing on the floor and slip and Akamaru fell to the ground and Kiba lost a hold of the box and it went through the air.

The box landed in Raiga's hand as he reached out and caught it.

"We win!" Raiga shouted as he held a metal ball in one hand. He threw it into the air and it exploded sending a loud blinding flash throughout the room.

"AAAHHHH!" The group shouted as it blinded them for several moments. When the light had faded and they had managed to somewhat regain their sight they looked and saw that they had disappeared with The Mask.

"Troublesome!" Shikamaru shouted wiping his eyes as they were long gone.

At Otogakure, Raiga handed the Box containing the Half of the Mask of Honda to Kabuto who presented it to Orochimaru.

"Good, I could not let this fall into Konoha's hands." The Snake Sannin said looking at it as he needed to find the other half. "Once I locate the other half I shall regain the use of my arms." He said as he once he had the Mask he'd be back at full power again and would be able to this time destroy Konoha.

"Kabuto, Chose the best men to find the other half and see to it that it's brought to me." He ordered the Medic. "And begin work on your new experiment." He said to him.

"At once Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said bowing his head.

Orochimaru looked back at the Halve of the mask and grinned showing his fangs.

The next morning…

"Kimimaro, Tayuya its time you repay your debt to Konoha." Tsunade said as the two were seated in her office before her. "I have a task for the both of you." She said as Naruto was also seated there and looking on as well.

"I want you two to go to and deal with the reports of-" She began to say when suddenly the door burst open and Shizune came in. "Shizune I'm in the middle of something." She said hiding her irritation.

"Lady Tsunade something terrible has happened, it's about Sakura Haruno." She said alarming Tsunade.

"What?!" Naruto said in shock standing up. "What do you mean? What's going on here!" He shouted anger in his eyes.

"Naruto calm down," The Godaime said to him seeing get all riled up. What's happened Shizune." Tsunade ordered her wondering where she got that idea.

"One of the vials containing his disease is gone." She said referring to Kimimaro.

"What does that have to do with Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"She…" Shizune took a few deep breaths as if finding it difficult to say her next words as if she didn't want to say them but had no choice. "She took it. Evidence has shown that she took it and gave it to a Sound Ninja. She's a traitor." Shizune stated.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	31. First rule of being a Kunoichi

Next chapter of Blood is Thicker Than Bone. With Sakura accused of betraying Konoha, Naruto looks for answers. Also Haku and The Sound Trio have an encounter with old faces.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Sakura sat at the table in the small room quietly, not saying a thing as she looked on nervously. The room only had a table and two chairs in it and it was dimly light as she looked at her surroundings.

How did she get here? The Pink Haired girl did not understand how this had happened. One moment she was studying the info that Tsunade had given her and the next thing she knew she was here.

_Flashback…_

"_I'm sorry Ino, but I got a lot of work to do." She said to the Blonde who wanted to go to the Mall. She was seated at the park and had a folder containing medical notes she had written down as she was studying._

"_C'mon forehead girl. Let's go shopping and head to the Springs." Ino protested to her._

"_Sorry, but Tsunade trusted me with this and I've got to do this." Sakura said to her friend. Before she would jump at the chance but now she had more important things to do. "I can't goof off right now. Maybe later when I'm done."_

"_Fine, I'll see you later. Maybe Hinata will want to go shopping." Ino said and walked away._

_Sakura watched her leave and let out a sigh as she resumed looking at the notes as she had been working for quite a while ever since Tsunade had decided to appoint her as her assistant, this was a huge opportunity for her and she couldn't let her down._

"_Sakura Haruno." A voice said and she lifted her head and saw Two ANBU much to her surprise. "Come with us." The one wearing a Ox mask said to her._

"_What's the problem?" She asked in confusion_

"_Now…" The other one said to her as they approached her._

She had been taken here and forced to wait in the room. She wondered how long she would stay here and why she was even here in the first place.

The door opened and in stepped Ibiki Morino who looked on at her with nothing in his eyes.

Sakura gulped seeing him, feeling her heart sink. She had heard about him, they said he was the most feared Interrogator that Konoha had and there was not one person he hadn't cracked like an egg with his methods.

Ibiki calmly closed the door and took a seat across from her at the table.

"Do you know why you're here?" He asked her after a few uneasy moments.

"N-No." She answered him nervously.

"Had the highest marks in your class, put on a team with The Yondaime's student as your Sensei, and The Hokage herself had appointed you yesterday to learn under her. I really thought you would know better." He said to her and she winced.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked him and he scoffed.

"Don't play dumb, you know why you're here." Ibiki said to her and suddenly reached out and produced a Hitai-ate with a Melody note on it. "Do you know what this is?"

"A Hitai-ate from Otogakure," Sakura answered him. "What's that got to do with me?"

"Really? Than why do we have pictures of you and this?" He said and laid on the table a photo of her handing a vial containing Kimimaro's disease to a Sound Ninja.

"W-What?" Sakura said in shock as she looked at it not believing what she was seeing.

"We discovered the Hitai-ate in your home. And we checked through Security Footage and discovered what you have done. You really should've thought this out if you believed you wasn't going to get caught. One of the Vials containing it was missing and now we have our culprit." Ibiki said to her glaring at the pink haired girl.

"That's not me!" Sakura protested to him.

"Oh really, than who else in Konoha has Pink Hair and an outfit like yours?"

"I swear that's not!" Sakura said to him.

"You when no one was watching took a vial, that you had been trusted with by The Godaime herself to put away, containing the disease that was inside the Kaguya and gave it to a Sound Nin who no doubt took it to Orochimaru. Witnesses saw you take it out and slip it away and we have photo evidence of you. Do you know what his means?" He asked her. "Treason, you are a traitor to Konoha." Ibiki said glaring at her with disgust.

"No, I'm not!" Sakura protested tears starting to form in her eyes at his harsh words.

"What, being put on a team with Sasuke not enough for you?" He said to her. "What did Orochimaru offer you? Once Konoha is destroyed he'll allow you to go on a date him after we're all dead. Jealous that another girl will catch his eye?"

"No!"

"You have supplied him with a means to possibly kill thousands of people all for the sake of a schoolgirl crush."

"I didn't do it!"

"A foolish girl you are, allowing such stupid thoughts to enter your head."

"I swear I didn't!"

"That is enough," A voice said and Tsunade had entered the room. "Ibiki, leave NOW." She ordered him.

"Godaime, if you please I'm in the middle of Interrogation." Ibiki said to her.

"You have asked enough questions, leave at once. You are not to go with your methods until I give you permission." She ordered him as Sakura was crying tears streaming down her face.

"…Very well, I'll take my leave. Ten more seconds and I would've had her as frail as she is." Ibiki said and stood up and left the room. He passed by Kakashi and Naruto not paying attention to the Blonde glaring murder at him having witnessed what he had done as his eyes were red.

Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down as he was also ready to step in should that have kept going. Naruto was also ready and he would've bet he would've had to pull him off of Ibiki as Naruto would've attempted to kill him.

"Sakura," Tsunade said as the girl openly cried as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I swear Tsunade-sama, I swear I didn't do it!" She said as she sobbed. Tsunade looked at her with sadness and hugged the girl comforting her which was what she needed at that very moment.

"I know Sakura, I know. You would never do such a thing. I know your innocent." She said in a soothing tone of voice wrapping her arms around her the way a parent does a frightened child. She had not gotten this far in life just be believing the first thing without further details. She made a motion with her head and Naruto and Kakashi entered the room.

"We know you've been framed Sakura. Anyone who would think you would ever do such a thing is a fool." Kakashi said to her.

"I know, all I did was help someone with a stretcher and then I went and put the vials up. I wouldn't ever betray Konoha!" Sakura said hiccupping between sobs and suddenly felt Naruto's embrace.

"It's okay," He told her hugging her. "It's going to be alright. We're going to find that dirt bag who's framed you." Naruto said to her and she brought an arm up to feel his warm touch.

The Hokage looked on at the scene as she felt it tug at her heart.

"Sakura, go home." Tsunade said to her. "I'm afraid your going to have to be stripped of your Rank as a Ninja for now but you aren't staying here, not until further evidence is found or proven." She said as she walked towards her obstructing the others view. She revealed a hidden Kunai and silently told her to take it. Sakura nodded and took the weapon. "Kakashi, Naruto, I trust you two will escort her to her home."

"Of course Hokage." Kakashi responded to her.

The two lead Sakura home ignoring the glares and looks that were being given them, no at Sakura as many stared at her with mistrust as word had spread of what had happened. Naruto couldn't believe this, he would rather have it directed at him like it was before than to have Sakura endure their glares and whispers.

"Sakura," Kakashi said to her seeing how out of it she was once they got her to her home. "Don't worry everything is going to be alright. No way you did what you've been accused of. We'll find out what really happened." He said to her who wordlessly nodded and closed the door. The two stared at the door for a long while.

"Dig a hole…" Naruto said to Kakashi who looked at him a frown on the Blonde's face. "Cause there's going to be a body needing a grave after I find who did this to her."

"Naruto, I know you're upset but now's not the time to let your anger direct you." Kakashi advised him.

"Than what am I suppose to do? Sit with my thumb up my damn ass while the person who framed her walks around free?!" He said angrily Tayuya rubbing off of him. "This isn't something like Konohamaru throwing a paintball at a house and running off to blame me, this is serious!"

"I know Naruto, I know. But you can't go around accusing everyone." Kakashi said as he was also angry at what had happened but years of training and experience had lead him to control that burning fire inside him instead of letting it erupt. "You're a ninja Naruto, a ninja's job is to find out evidence and what has really happened and find the true culprit." He said to him

Naruto took a few deep breaths calming himself down. "Alright, I'll do it your way Sensei, I'll try to find some proof of her innocence. But I can't promise that when I find the guy he'll still be able to talk after I get through with him." He said to him who nodded.

Kakashi watched him go and sighed thinking about all that had been happening.

Elsewhere…

"We got another Job," Haku said as he entered the room where he, Dosu Kinuta, Zaku Abumi, and Kin Tsuchi were staying at. They were at a small village in Fire Country where they were currently staying at for now.

"What is it this time?" The Bandaged Ninja asked him. The Four Ninjas turned Mercenaries had been doing odd jobs and missions around the land since they had no place to call home.

"I'm not going to hide it to any of you, it involves us going to The Leaf Village Konoha." He said to them.

"What? He wants us to go back to Konoha?" Zaku said in disbelief. "We're basically going into a Lions' Den. We tried to kill The Uchiha remember? I don't what would be worse going there or going back to Otogakure." He said at the fact.

"What does he want?" Kin said ignoring Zaku.

"He said he wants us to retrieve a map, a map that used to belong to him and he would want it back. It's currently in Konoha at a Antique Store, he wants us to go there and get the Map and give it to him."

"Why doesn't he just go get it himself?" Dosu asked Haku who shook his head.

"He said he can't go there as someone of his reputation would not be welcomed in Konoha, in a way he reminds me of Gato." He said as the man was off putting and unpleasant. "He's offered us a small fortune for getting it."

"What's so special about this map, it leads to some kind of treasure?" Kin asked skeptically.

"He said it was in his family's possession for generations, that's why he wants it back as he lost it long ago and thought it had been destroyed." Haku explained to them. "But the question is, should we take it? Go back to Konoha?" He said to the group and all four were quiet for several moments.

"Yes." Dosu said outloud. "We should take it,"

"What? Dude are you nuts?" Zaku said looking at him.

"Most people have mostly forgotten about us right now, with all that's happened; Orochimaru's attack, the new Hokage, and other stuff I doubt anyone would recognize us if we go there."

"Says the guy who's face is all bandaged." Kin said with a smirk.

"We're nobodies that is true, but that works to our advantage as no one will notice or care who we are. I can cover myself with a hood or place a genjutsu on my face to cover up. We go in, get the map and give it to the guy." Dosu explained to them. "It's in an antique shop so it's highly unlikely we'll have to fight for it and how much could it cost? We could probably easily afford it."

"When you put it that way it sounds easy." Haku said to him.

"Too easy," Zaku muttered as he had a feeling that something wasn't right about it.

"Well Konoha is about six hours from here, if we go now we'll make it before Night." Kin said to them.

"Let's go then." Dosu said and got to go leaving the room.

"…I don't like this." Zaku said as he left as well leaving Haku and Kin.

Kin went to leave when she felt Haku grasp her by the arm. "Are you okay?" He asked her referring to what had happened before. The meeting with the man finding out what had happened to her mother.

"I'm fine Haku," She said looking at him. She had felt relieved after finally unleashing everything she had stored up within her since she was a little girl. The anger and bitterness she had vented out at the man responsible for her life.

He reached forward and stroked her long hair and Kin had a small blush on her face at the feeling of it running through her hair.

"Let's go." He said to her and they went to join up with the others.

At Konoha…

"Ino think hard, you have been with Sakura the most. Tell me, did you see anything of her at all yesterday?" Naruto said to the lighter blonde who was with her team.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I met her yesterday and today but only for a little while." Ino responded. "We went to go grab a bite to eat but other than that I didn't talk to her."

"Well did you see anything at all? Anything that looked out of place?" He asked them.

"Sorry, Me and Chouji were on that Mission with Kiba and TenTen." Shikamaru said to him. "We didn't get a chance to talk or interact with her."

"You guys can't possibly think she's a traitor do you?" Naruto asked them.

"No, of course not!" Ino protested. "I know Sakura she would never do such a thing." She said to him. "Chouji has a better chance of losing weight than that happening."

"Hey!" The portly Genin protested.

"Well I can't find out who really did it unless I know everything that's happened. I know she's innocent but I've got to find who really did it and prove that she didn't do it." Naruto said to them.

"Well, we'll keep a look out for anything suspicious and let you know if something comes up." Shikamaru said to him.

"Alright, you guys do that." Naruto said and left Team 10.

Naruto let out a sigh in annoyance, he ask all sorts of people around the village and had come up with nothing. He had went to the Hospital, Training Grounds, everywhere but found no answers. He had asked everyone he had spotted if they knew anything but had come up empty.

"On a wild goose chase?" A voice said and he turned and saw a Male Medic.

"Who the heck are you?" Naruto said to him and he smirked at the blonde.

"We've never met have we?" He said to Naruto. "My name is Yoh, I work as a medic at the hospital. You probably don't like me, after all I'm the one who spotted the traitor." He said to him and Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Her name is Sakura and she is not a traitor." Naruto said to him.

"Are you turning a blind eye? I know she was your teammate but even you should see the obvious. All the proof of her treachery has been revealed. I wonder how long she has been? Who knows what else she would've done if she hadn't been caught." Yoh said to Naruto who glared at him. "Good thing she was found out, Tsunade had thought about making her an Apprentice, who knows what else she could've done if I hadn't spot her take the vial containing your cousins' disease."

"Shut up," Naruto said to him.

"Why do you continue to deny the obvious? It's clear as the sun that she did it. Loyalty to friends is one thing, blind delusion and willing ignorance is another." Yoh said with a sneer.

"She's a traitor and deserves a traitors death, I heard you had a crush on her. Whatever made you think you had a chance with her anyway?" He said smugly.

Naruto grabbed him by the shirt backing him against the wall and brought his other hand up in a fist and slowly bone claws sprouted out of them aimed at his throat inches away. "Keep talking, I dare you." Naruto warned him.

Yoh to his credit wasn't frightened. "Wolverine eh, is that what you're going to be called now?" He said to him. "Now if you excuse me I have work to do, doing my job as a Medic." He said and pulled himself away. "Saving lives instead of taking life like mindless brutes like you and the Kaguya do." He said in a final parting shot to Naruto who glared daggers at him as it took everything from running after him and tearing his head off.

Later that day…

"Back in Konoha." Haku said as the foursome had entered The Hidden Village of The Leaf. Him, Zaku, Dosu, and Kin were at Konoha, having returned to the village.

The four were wearing common clothing, dressed as civilians so no one would suspect anything of them if they were wearing their usual outfits which would make them stand out like a sore thumb if they did. Dosu was wearing a mask over his face and claiming to have lepersy so no one would bother him. They got entry into Konoha and looked around the Village as it had been repaired from the attack. But despite it they still sensed the after effects of it on there. Even though it had been rebuilt there was still the sense of fear and peril.

"Hmph, look at that." Dosu said pointing as they saw a carving being done on the Mountain were The Hokages were at. A fifth one was being done on it, for The Godaime. "Egotistical don't you think?" He said to them.

"Not like all the bases we went to that were Snake shaped." Zaku replied dryly about the many bases that Orochimaru had that in one way or another resembled a snake.

"C'mon let's go, the shop should be around here somewhere." Haku said to them and they went on their way passing through the streets and not drawing any attention to themselves. Memories played back through each of their minds of the last time they were here when their lives had changed. Of what had happened in The Forest of Death with Sasuke as well as The Exams and finding out they were to be used for Edo Tensei and Sacrificed.

"There's the shop." Haku said to them as they walked through the streets and spotted an antique store. The four headed towards it and went in entering the shop which was run by an middle aged man.

"What can I help you with?" He asked the group.

"We heard you have maps, we are looking for one." Kin explained to him.

"Over there, in the back corner they are hanged up." He mentioned and they headed towards it.

"Found it," Zaku said as he discovered a Map that had a seal on it similar to the one that had been described to them. He picked it up and looked at it and the others examined it as well. "This is what he wants us to bring back?" He said skeptically as they looked at it.

The map was old, way beyond old almost ancient. They could just make out the figures and outlines on it. It showed a Samurai wearing a Mask on it and a group of locations on it.

"It'd take an expert to decipher this," Dosu mused as it was beyond their abilities to read due to how old and the style it was in. "I can make out a few words on it but other than that nothing. It leads to something but I don't know what." He said to them as they brought the map to the counter to pay for it.

"It's yours for fifty ryo." The owner said to him

Haku looked at the old map skeptically and at the others as it wasn't worth that much. "Twenty."

"Fifty."

"Twenty." Kin said.

"Forty."

"Twenty." Dosu said.

"Thirty."

"Twenty." Zaku said.

"Fine! Twenty Ryo," The man said giving in.

"Thank you," Haku said handing him the money for it and rolled the map up putting it away.

"That went easier than I thought." He said as they left the Antique shop. "Let's head back and deliver this and get our payment." He said to the others.

They left Konoha and had they stayed for a few more minutes they would've been spotted by a blonde who was jumping overhead on the rooftops of the buildings. Switching back to their regular clothes they went on their way.

A few minutes later they were surprised to find the man who had given Haku the mission standing in the road, as if waiting for them.

"Was he suppose to meet us?" Zaku asked quietly.

"No…he didn't say so." Haku mentioned and stepped forward on his steps cautiously. "This is the Map correct?" He asked the man who slowly nodded his head. Haku then handed it over to him

The man took it with shaky hands his eyes not moving.

"Now then, our payment as promised." Haku said to him.

The man looked at him and then dropped the map much to their surprise wondering what was wrong with him.

The man then fell over dead revealing a silver haired medic having stabbed him in the back with a scalpel.

"Kabuto!" Haku shouted seeing him.

"Surprise to see me?" He said with a mocking grin as he picked the Map up. "Even now you pawns still find a way to be useful." He said with a chuckle.

"We've been setup!" Dosu said alarmingly.

"Indeed," Kabuto said smugly. "You forget just how far Orochimaru's reach is. When you were discovered he found a way to use you to his advantage. He couldn't get the map himself so he used that man to get you to get it for him. A simple mind control Jutsu really. Useful for getting others to do your work when you can't bother to dirty your hands." He said with a smirk.

The four glared at him anger in their eyes as they reached towards a weapon. "I know this was too damn easy!" Zaku cursed.

"Oh wait, I promised a reward for completing your mission did I not?" Kabuto said to them. "How rude of me not to do so," He said and several Sound Ninjas and Kurosuki members appeared. "Grant them access to Nirvana, kill them all."

The group charged the Four engaging them in battle. Kin dodged a shuriken and threw her senbon bells attached to them and activated her Genjutsu making multiple copies of herself and the others as she had learned how to make more than just her appear.

Dosu activated his Melody Arm to disorient and confuse them as he used it to his advantage. A group of Kurosuki members performed their special move at him forcing him to leap out of the way. He quickly did hand symbols and formed a barrier around him neutralizing their next attack.

Haku dodged an attack and elbowed a Kurosuki member in the face. A Sound Nin slashed at him from behind but let out a cry and fell to the ground senbon sticking in his neck and saw that Kin had done it saving him. He looked at her and the two nodded.

"Traitor!" A voice said and Haku turned and saw Karashi charging him claws aimed to stab him.

Haku effortlessly sidestepped Karashi's charge and jabbed a Senbon into his neck, he went limp and fell down to the ground unconscious. He then returned the favor and using an Ice Jutsu froze a group of ninjas who were attacking Kin

Zaku fired his Air Cutters knocking a group back but another group fired sound Jutsus at him forcing him to move. Focusing he switched to Sound and fired loud bursts of Sound at them knocking them back and making them clutch at their ears.

Kabuto did hand symbols suddenly and an echoing sound appeared and it disoriented him and he clutched at his mouth and threw up as he felt dizzy. "Your bandaged friend's melody arm isn't the only tool that can do this." He taunted him and a Sound Ninja went to cut him down and Zaku was pulled away in the nick of time by Dosu who grabbed him.

The four fought well but the numbers were too overwhelming as they began to get encircled and surrounded with nowhere to go or run.

"Run them through," Kabuto ordered and the group charged at them looking to kill them.

Suddenly a white blur which was nearly undetectable to the human eye appeared in it and a group of them fell down instantly knocked out.

The blur stopped and it produced a pair of Bone Swords.

"What? Kimimaro!" Kabuto shouted in shock as none other than The Last Kaguya stood there.

(His speed, it was unreal.) Dosu thought as he had appeared and instantly enemies had fallen down.

"Kabuto, consider this my way of resignation." Kimimaro said and fired bone bullets at him who leapt out of the way. It was most fortunate he had shown up. Having been training by himself he had sensed a familiar presence and the scent of Orochimaru nearby and discovered Kabuto, he still had scores to settle with the Second Hand man of Orochimaru and now was as good as time as any to deal with loose ends.

"Kill him!" Kabuto shouted and they rushed at him looking to overwhelm him.

Kimimaro dodged, parried, and reversed moves with the greatest of ease. Not one blow came near his body or landed on him. He was like a doctor performing surgery the way he avoided attacks and stabbed with his bone swords his movements full of grace, a beautiful but fatal dance he was performing that left any who challenged or got near him cut down. His illness had no signs of inhabiting or hindering him anymore as he fought on.

If sick like he had been they might've been able to overpower him in his weakened state but one hundred percent healthy they didn't stand a chance against him.

He knocked a ninjato out of a Sound Nins' hands shattering the blade and kicked him away and dodged the Black Tornado of the Kurosuki members and knocked them all down one by one.

Haku and the others looked on not believing what they saw as he was doing it effortlessly with no challenge, his true power had been unleashed as it used his Kekkai Genkai and Clan techniques and dances to take them down.

Haku awe struck at what he saw felt Dosu nudged him in the side and Haku looked and realizing what he meant nodded his head.

Kimimaro stabbed a Sound Nin in the throat and flung him into others knocking them down.

The rest who hadn't been killed or knocked out including Karashi fled leaving Kabuto behind rather than face the Kaguya.

"Fight or die," Kimimaro said to Kabuto as he was now at an disadvantage. He had not expected Kimimaro to show up and he knew he did not stand a chance against him alone and at full health.

"I prefer to run. I have what I need anyway." He said and threw a smoke bomb down and disappeared taking the map. Kimimaro brought a hand up to cover his face as the smoke covered the area as Kabuto made his getaway.

Kimimaro looked on as Haku and The Sound Trio had also taken that opportunity to run as well. Putting his bone swords back into him he calmly headed back to Konoha.

The next morning…

"What's the matter Naruto?" Teuchi asked looking on at the boy who mindlessly stirred his breakfast.

"I don't know, I've asked and looked everywhere but I ain't got any closer." Naruto said as he was at Ichiraku's. "I've asked everyone I knew if they say something but all of them haven't said anything that can help. I've asked Ino and her team, Kiba and the others. I even asked an ANBU but they've all said the same thing." He said and looked up at them.

"You don't think she really did it do you?"

"Naruto I should charge you triple for saying that." Teuchi said to him. "Sakura's your friend and friends never give up or quit on another." He said to him.

"Right," Naruto said and Teuchi smiled and so did Ayame.

The door opened and Naruto saw to his surprise Tayuya enter the room something in hand as she sat at a stool beside him. She laid it on the table and it was the photo of Sakura handing The Vial to a Sound Nin.

"I've seen that enough," Naruto said to her with a frown.

"Look moron, you don't really like me and I hate your guts but there's something you should look at." She said to him. "I had a copy made of this. For starters you should examine things more closely."

"I don't get it." Naruto said as he had already looked at it numerous times before looking for anything.

"I'm here to help you idiot." Tayuya said to him. "I've noticed something on there that can help prove your pink friend's innocence." She said as she held it out.

Naruto lifted his head and stared at it. It looked just like Sakura the person did

"Look Naruto, notice something that she doesn't have." Tayuya said to him holding the picture close to his face. Naruto looked at it and didn't see anything. "Look at her feet dumbass," Tayuya said to him and Naruto's eyes widened at what he saw.

"No shadow, she doesn't have a shadow in it!" He said realizing it. It was clear as day, the Sakura in the photo did not have a photo while the Sound Nin in it did.

"Right, she doesn't have one cause that's a Bushin and Bushin aren't solid so they don't possess one. That's not her." Tayuya said to him. "Here's what happened; someone created a Bushin to look like her and made it look like she was handing the damn vial to him. While the real person had taken it and was long gone and planted evidence in her home to make it appear she was a traitor." She said to him. "Orochimaru favored that tactic of having one of his men steal something and plant evidence making it look like someone else did it."

"Orochimaru…" Naruto said with a snarl as he wasn't surprised that bastard had his hands all over this. It would be something he would do.

"This proves that Sakura is innocent, the guy who did this was smart but made one tiny mistake. He put the clone in an angle were the camera caught where if it was real it's shadow would be noticeable." Tayuya said examining it.

"I can't believe I missed that. This proves she's innocent!" Naruto said a smile growing on his face as he finally had the proof. "Thanks Tayuya!" He said and suddenly hugged her much to her surprise. "I gotta go!" He said and left Ichiraku's running.

Sakura laid on her bed in her home staring up at the ceiling, aimlessly counting the dots on it. She had been stuck here and hadn't been able to go anywhere ever since all that had happened. She was bored as she wanted something to do, anything rather than just be cooped up here all the time.

She knew she was innocent but until it was proves she was placed on house arrest unable to do anything for now.

Letting out a sigh she pulled herself up off the bed and went to the kitchen area and opening the fridge pulled out a bottle of water and unscrewed the lid and took a sip of it.

She drank it and noticed that something tested odd about it, something seemed out of place as the water tested funny. She put it back in and wiped her mouth.

"That's step one." A voice said suddenly and she turned and saw a Male Medic seated in the living room.

"Y-Yoh?" Sakura said looking on at him. "What are you doing here in my home?" She said as she was by herself as it was just them.

"I'm here to finish the job," He said and got off the couch a smile on his face. "Surely you noticed something off about what you just drank didn't you?"

Sakura looked at him and her eyes widened. "Don't worry it's just a small dose, at most you'll have a stomachache from it later on." He said to him with a false assuring tone of voice.

"Why are you here and what are you doing?" She said to him feeling a sinking feeling in her heart.

"I'm here to finish what I began. It's a two part process it is surgeons often using it for Surgery to knock out patients, first the person must swallow it for it to enter their system." Yoh explained. "Next they are jabbed with this to fully render them unconscious." He said and produced a syringe filled with a dark liquid and advanced towards.

Sakura backpedaled and lost her footing and fell to the ground. Yoh smirked at her display. "You, you're the one. You took the vial!" She said to him.

"Correct, I guess you are pretty smart." He said as he undid the cap from the syringe.

"This will be strong enough to knock out even a Lion with a small dose. Imagine what it'd do to a girl like you." Yoh said as he held the syringe in his hand. "You know what they say, give a man enough water to drink and he'll drown." He said and went to grab her arm. Sakura pulled away from him out of his reach.

"Stay away from me." She said to him.

"What a pathetic excuse of a Kunoichi you are, what ever made Tsunade think you could learn under her?" He said sneering as he walked forward and Sakura crawled backwards her back hitting a wall with nowhere to run. "It should've been me," He said and envy appeared in his eyes for a brief moment.

"You wanted to be her apprentice?" Sakura said a bit surprised.

"Yes, I've studied and learned all I could of being a Medic by myself, Orochimaru-sama took an interest in me as only Kabuto is superior to me in Otogakure in the Medic Arts. And yet Tsunade goes on a whim and picks you of all people, a useless girl?" He said jealously burning in his eyes. "Honestly I didn't have to frame you, I could've just taken the vial while you weren't looking and ignore you but it was that that made me do it. Watching a weak pathetic excuse of a ninja be handpicked by a Legend to work with." He said bitterly and Sakura winced and gasped and he smirked

"You truly are as pathetic as I thought, Orochimaru-sama will have no problem destroying Konoha if the rest are as like you. When they find your body The village will think you committed suicide which will only prove their belief that you are a spy and with no other way out took your own life." He said as he got into a squatted position leaning down towards her. "I'll gain the Hokage's trust and become her apprentice and have access to all her secrets and moves and techniques, that which I will use to destroy Konoha for my master." He said an evil gleam in his eyes.

"You won't get away with this, once everyone discovers-"

"You really think their going to believe a schoolgirl who's silly crush has endangered all of The Leaf?" He interrupted her and she glared at him. "A girl who spent all her time in the Academy deciding the best way to comb her hair to impress a boy?" He said to her. "This place is full of idiots, I could tell them the Sun's green or there's a monster in the Moon and they'll believe me." Yoh said to her. "Orochimaru will destroy this place soon. You won't be around to see it happen though." Yoh said and readied the syringe to jab in her arm.

"You underestimate The Leaf." Sakura said and Yoh smirked.

"If the rest are like you I have nothing to worry about, maybe I'll frame one of your friends next. That blonde girl or maybe that idiot teammate Naruto. They hate that stupid boy anyway I'll just give them the extra nudge to make them kill him in a riot. Sasuke I won't touch so that's some relief for you as Orochimaru-sama desires him." He said to her with a dark grin. "You didn't learn anything at the Academy did you?"

"I did learn something." Sakura said to him.

"What was that?" He said mockingly to her and she suddenly jabbed her hand upwards

Yoh's face suddenly changed from one of smugness and arrogance to pain and shock. He stepped backwards revealing a Kunai in his chest. The Hidden Kunai that Tsunade had given her the other day. The Spy stumbled backwards clutching at it as it pierced into his heart.

"First rule of being a Kunoichi," Sakura said glaring at him her green eyes burning a hole into him. "Never appear threatening." She said as he fell to the ground dead.

Sakura stood up and glared at the dead man who had framed her, had tried to ruin her life.

"Well done Sakura," A voice said and she looked and saw Tsunade seemingly appearing out of thin air. "You did very well in letting him drop his guard and revealing everything." She said to the girl. "Qualities that a Kunoichi must have if she is to survive. I was right in seeing the potential in you."

"Where you here this entire time?" Sakura said in disbelief.

"Indeed, I made myself into a chair using a Henge and watched on while a Clone is at the Office." Tsunade said to him as she reached down and disposed of the syringe. "I had my suspicions about him and was ready to step in once I saw him enter your home and when he blabbed to you, fortunately you did my job for me." She said smiling at her. "I knew you would never betray Konoha and you are cleared of all charges

The Door suddenly opened and Naruto ran in.

"Sakura! You've been setup, there's-what the hell happened here?!" He said looking on at the sight before him.

"You're thirty seconds late Naruto." Sakura said to him with a smile. Naruto walked forward and he saw that she appeared different as a newfound confidence was in her eyes. "I already took care of the guy who framed me and made it look like I had done it."

"I guess you can look after yourself finally." Naruto said with a smile to her.

"It appears that way." Sakura answered back to him.

The next day…

"Now then," Tsunade said seated at her desk with Kimimaro and Tayuya there as well like before. "Barring any more interruptions and spying I wanted to tell you two something that I wanted you to do." She said to the both of them. "A base, that is believed to have been one of Orochimaru's has been discovered. It's located in Waterfall Country or Takigakure is that correct?"

The two were silent for a long moment. "…Yes." Kimimaro responded as it was true. Orochimaru had one of his numerous bases there. He had bases all around the Elemental Nations and even the Five Great Villages.

Tsunade nodded at them. "I want you two to go there as numerous Sound Nins and Kurosuki members have been spotted going towards Waterfall Country, something's happening there as of late and I want you two to find out what."

Tayuya looked at her. "Aren't you a bit concerned that we'll take that opportunity to run the hell off and never come back the moment we leave this damn place?" She said to her and Tsunade smirked.

"That's why you're not going alone, I'm sending in someone else with you." She said and suddenly the door opened and a purple haired Jonin entered the room.

"Tsunade there had better be a damn good reason for calling me in so early. I got a nasty hangover." The woman grumbled. "I wasn't suppose to be here till one." She mumbled in annoyance.

"Anko Mitarashi, meet your teammates for the mission." Tsunade explained introducing the three to each other.

"What? I'm suppose to go with some bone freak and some loud mouthed bitch?" Anko said in disbelief as she had heard about the newest citizens of The Leaf.

"What the hell you just call me you piece of shit?!" Tayuya shouted at her while Kimimaro remained silent.

"You heard me, wanna make something of it red?"

"Enough," Tsunade said to them knowing the two were about to go at it. "If you don't kill each other in the first five minutes I want you three to go to Takigakure and discover what's going on as Orochimaru's looking for something there as there's been a lot of activity going on there. Kimimaro, Tayuya you know the layout of the base and what to expect that's why I'm having you two go as well as Anko so to keep an eye on you and don't try anything or run off." She said to them

"Really, I'm going to have to spend my time babysitting a pair of nut jobs?" Anko remarked ignoring Tayuya's glare whilst Kimimaro was silent.

"Enough Anko," Tsunade said as she had put the three together for this mission for a reason. All three knew what it was liked to have been used by Orochimaru. All three had been used and discarded by him. If they could work together they'd make an excellent team but only if they could gel together which going so far likely wasn't going to happen. "I know all three of you have a grudge against Orochimaru over what he had done to you, now's your chance to get some revenge against him." The Godaime said and all three even the normally cheerful Anko eyes narrowed. "Focus on completing the Mission and finding out what he's got going on and then try to kill each other after it for all I care." She said to them.

"I'll do it," Kimimaro said. "But for my own reasons, not for the Leaf nor as a Ninja of Konoha. I do this only cause I have a personal stake in the matter." He said to her who nodded as he still had refused to become an official Leaf Nin.

"I'll go as well, I ain't got any damn thing else to do." Tayuya muttered.

"I guess I'll go as well." Anko said and Tsunade nodded as they appeared to be on the same page.

"Good then, leave in two hours and head towards Waterfall Country and discover his base and if you can put a stop to whatever he's got going on."

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	32. Newest Plot

Next chapter of Blood is Thicker Than Bone. Kimimaro, Tayuya, and Anko head to Takigakure and Orochimaru's base of operations there to find out what he is up too. Also Naruto meets up with Inari at Wave and a possible way to get into Otogakure.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

The group of three looked on as they were at Takigakure, The Hidden Village in The Waterfall. They were not here by choice. Kimimaro Kaguya, Anko Mitarashi, and Tayuya each had thoughts going through their head of the mission before them. Having been assigned to go here by The Hokage and discover what it was Orochimaru was planning. Many Sound Nins and Kurosuki members had been spotted in Taki and it was known that he had a base and planning something as well. The three tasked with finding what he was doing and putting a stop to it.

"Well we're here, now what do we do?" Anko asked sourly looking on at her companions. "The base is somewhere around here let's find it. Or are you two waiting for a chance to kill me when my back is turned and run off?" She asked dryly and ignored Tayuya's glare.

"We wait." Kimimaro said to her and she looked over to the last of The Kaguya clan. "Now is not the time to go to the base." He said to Anko who frowned at him. "Only at night can we gain entry into it, that's the only time when we can." He said as he had been to the base here before. Only at night could one enter it.

"Yeah right," Anko replied snarkly. "You expect me to believe that BS? You two are just waiting for a chance to run off and sell me out."

"He's right." Tayuya said to her. "There's a special type of flower planted around the base that lets out a screeching sound whenever someone gets too close to it. Only at night when its asleep can you sneak past it. Orochimaru the damn bastard set them up around here and some of his other bases of importance so he can never be caught off guard." She said to Anko.

"Tch fine then, still doesn't mean I trust you." Anko muttered.

"Let us get a layout of the area before we plan anything. When night falls that is when we make our move. Until then we don't do anything. I don't feel like rushing in and getting myself killed unceremoniously like you do." Kimimaro said and Anko casually flipped him off.

"Fine, there's a restaurant around here. I don't know about you but I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat." She said to them.

The odd trio of ninjas stopped at a small restaurant and went in. Neither of the three saying much to one another. Frankly that's how the three preferred it to be.

The placed was filled with patrons and tales were being exchanged from them.

"I swear, those two guys who came here a few weeks ago gave me the creeps when they showed up here a while back. Just by looking at them you could tell they'd wipe out and kill everyone here if they wanted and there would've been nothing we could've done to stop them." One man said catching Kimimaro's attention.

"Both of them had a nasty look in their eyes. I'll remember always, their expressions as well as the red clouds on their black cloaks they wore." He said and that caught the other's attention as well as they knew who they were referring to and talking about.

Akatsuki, they had been here. They had come here shortly after failing to get his cousin.

"Whatever happened to that green haired girl? She's gone off and vanished." One said outloud.

"Those two strange men appeared and attacked her." The men said to themselves. "Fuu fought against them and ran off but an explosion was heard and she was seen being dragged off unconscious by them. I wonder what they wanted with her…" The one seated at the head of the table said.

"Why didn't anyone try to help her?" Another asked and he received glares for asking such a thing.

"Are you crazy? Don't you know what it is? Why should I risk my neck for a damn demon? If I did she'd kill me as a reward. You know how those monsters are? Frankly those two did us a favor taking her away. Good riddance." The man said with a spat.

Kimimaro narrowed his eyes in disgust. He could tell the person they were talking about, she was a Jinchuurki, just like his cousin. Apparently there was one here as well. And she had been captured by those men who were similar to the ones who attacked. And yet the people here had done nothing! Gripping the edge of the table his body shook rage burning inside him.

"If there are anymore of them, they can all be put to death for all I care. Every last one of those freaks and monsters should be rounded up and-HEY!" The man was cut off when he was grabbed and lifted up and hoisted up in the air by Kimimaro much to the shock of all the patrons inside as well as Anko and Tayuya.

"Freaks? Is that what they are? Monsters?" He said bitterly and shook him. "Is that the only thing you see in your eyes?" He said to him.

"What the hell are you talking about you lunatic?!" The man shouted at him but Kimimaro pressed him against the wall disgust and anger in his eyes. Some of his companions went to step forward and stop him but Anko appeared and had drawn a kunai her eyes daring them to take another step.

"You think that because of what has been put on them through no choice of their own they are monsters, is that it? That they don't deserve to live? That they should be rounded up like animals and slaughtered?!" Kimimaro said his body shaking in fury.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! What are you? One of those Jinchuurki monsters?!"

The man shouted at him but Kimimaro slammed him against the wall and did it a second time.

Kimimaro struck him a final time and dropped him. He turned around and despite the hostile looks he was being given none dared approach him. He moved past them ignoring them and seated back at the table.

"Way to go," Anko said dryly seating back as well. "Nearly ruined the mission with your little demonstration there." She said to him.

"Not your best idea, we will likely have a hell of a lot more trouble here on out." Tayuya said as well.

"Eat up and get your strength." Kimimaro said to them. "We go to the base once the moon has risen."

Elsewhere…

Naruto looked around amazement in his eyes at the place. What was once a lifeless ghost town had been transformed into a thriving community. It was a far cry from the broken and run down place he had remembered. Numerous people were seen and all of them possessed a livelihood not seen before as they moved with purpose.

"Wow," He said quietly to himself. "I never thought this would have happened." He said looking on at Wave as he was there with the others. He and his team having gone to the place as a mission. It was miraculous to see what Wave had become.

With the death of Gato and the completion of The Great Naruto Bridge, Wave had undergone a transformation unlike any other. The entire place had changed and had transformed. And to think this was all because of what he and the others did. He never would've guessed that when he came back that the place would've changed so much.

"Naruto!" A voice called out and he saw an old man beaming at him with a smile on his face. "The Hero of Wave!" Tazuna called out to him running towards him. "So good to see you again my boy!" He said and engulfed Naruto in a hug, the old man with a surprisingly strong grip squeezing the air out of him.

"Good to see you too old man," Naruto said with a smile. "Things really have changed around here haven't they?" He said looking around.

"Yes, thanks to you." Tazuna replied.

"I didn't do anything. You're the one who built the bridge."

"Nonsense, you inspired me and the rest of Wave to standup to Gato and his men and helped us earn our freedom." Tazuna said to him. "If not for you and the others we never would've been able to be free at last from him." Tazuna said clapping him on the back. "My family and their grandchildren's grandchildren are in your debt."

"Okay, that's enough with the Hero Worship." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. "How's your daughter and Inari?" He asked him.

"Good, they are well." Tazuna replied. "Come, let us go. There is much I must show you of the new Wave." He said to him and lead him around it. Showing him many sights of Wave.

As Naruto walked he suddenly spotted something up on a hill. It was a sword, but not just any sword; it was a Zanbato. One he had come close to being on the receiving end before. "Is that?" He asked his eyes widening.

"Indeed, that's the grave where we placed Zabuza Momoichi." Tazuna answered to him. "The Sword has stayed there ever since we buried him, no one has ever tried to take it from there."

"I bet he's still watching over it, and anyone who gets close to it is cursed." Naruto replied remembering the battles with him and Haku in their first real mission. Hard to believe that it had been so long and so much had happened since then.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was." Tazuna said as well as they looked on at the gravesite. "Come let us head home." He said to him and they went to his and Tsunami's home.

The rest were already there when they arrived and Naruto spotted Tsunami pouring Kakashi some tea. With them were Sakura and Sasuke as well as Team 10.

"Choji!" Ino chastised him who was on his third helping of sushi. "Quit stuffing your fat face and save some for the rest of us." She said to him.

"My face isn't fat!" He protested at her.

"Don't worry," Tazuna said with a laugh as he entered the room. "There's more than enough for everyone. We've been having big hauls and catches nearly everyday."

"Father! Your home early, Oh! And Naruto you're here as well." Tsunami said beaming with a smile.

"Yes, I've been giving him a tour of the New Wave." Tazuna said with a smile to his daughter and grandson.

"I must say," Asuma said putting out his cigarette. "This place has become a perfect place to enjoy yourself and forget about your troubles." He said smiling. "I've never seen a town become so vibrant and alive after what you've been through."

Naruto looked on as he watched them chat and talk amongst themselves, watching as they partook in conversations. He looked on and smiled as Sakura talked with Tsunami the woman giving her details about how to detect and cure various poisons as Sakura was working with Tsunade at the Hospital. Shikamaru despite appearing bored was having a good time as well as he played mahjong against Asuma. Sasuke he noticed wasn't speaking very much and ignoring Ino's advances and adoring gestures. His smile grew as he looked on at the sight which was a welcome one.

Later that day Naruto heard a sound and looking on spotted Inari practicing. He looked on and saw the boy by himself as he had a pair of baton like weapons attached to his arms. The boy was giving out cries and shouts as he attacked with them. Naruto looked on and watched him as he didn't expect him to be using The Tonfa as weapons.

"Not bad," He called out to him surprising Inari who turned around and smiled at him. "However let me give you some pointers. Your aim and techniques a bit off." He said to Inari and helped him move into a different stance. "Your trying to get them with the side of the weapon and if you did you wouldn't be doing much damage. The Tonfa is a blunt and forceful weapon. You need to be hitting them with the front of the weapon if you want to do some damage." He said and made a motion with his hands as if delivering an uppercut and Inari mimicked him. "Good, that's better. That will stun and do more damage to an opponent if you catch them in the jaw with that." He said to Inari.

"Thanks, I decided to take these up a while back. I saved up a lot of money and brought them, Mom and Grampa don't know I got them though…" He said as he had been working in private. He knew they'd likely get worried if they had known he was practicing with a weapon.

"You should tell them, it's not good to keep things hidden from them." Naruto said to him. "But if you keep training you might be able to become a ninja one day if you keep it up."

"I've been working with my Tonfa, I want to protect my mom and gramps." Inari said to him and Naruto nodded to him. "That way no one can try to hurt them again."

"You're a good kid Inari, they need you." Naruto said to him and the boy beamed brightly. "Listen Inari, I know this might sound odd but have you seen anyone suspicious as of late?

"What do you mean?"

"I guess I should tell you, but I'm looking for a way to get close to some real bad dude named Orochimaru, he's done a lot of terrible things and frankly I'd like to know how to get to where he's at as he's responsible for a lot of things that's happened to Konoha. To find him or be able to tell the others in Konoha where he's at."

"Orochimaru? Sorry I don't think I have." Inari responded to him.

"I should've guessed, don't worry about it. But keep an eye out for anything suspicious, there's this group of ninjas going around that serve Orochimaru and do his dirty work, they are called."

"Otogakure?" Inari said interrupting him. "The Sound Nins?"

"You heard of them?" Naruto said a bit surprised that he knew about them.

"Yeah, word around is these guys are looking for anyone with skill to join their ranks." Inari said as he heard about them. "I heard a rumor that they are holding tryouts around here, about a village three miles from here on the main land."

"Orochimaru must be hurting for men." Naruto mused. An idea then popped into Inari's head.

"Hey, if I managed to get in, then I can help you guys discover where-"

"No way Inari." Naruto said frowning at him. "It's too dangerous, your mom and grandpa will never forgive me if something happened to you." He said as he had read his mind as Inari had wanted to try and enter it and see if he could get in.

"But I just thought that-"

"No!" Naruto repeated to him with a frown. "You're too young to be trying something like this, no way am I letting you do this. You lack the skills and training as a ninja that I do." He said putting his foot down as he was not going to let him do something like that. Tazuna and Tsunami would kill him if they knew he'd let Inari do something like that and Naruto would never forgive himself if he let Inari do it.

"Alright…" Inari said hanging his head low. "Your probably right." He said and walked away.

Naruto watched him go. A part of him felt bad for being so stern but he knew he had to put his foot down on this. He couldn't risk something happening to him.

"You've grown ever since we were first here." A voice said and he turned and saw Kakashi leaning against the fence nearby apparently by the look of it having been there this whole time. "You've become more mature and rational thinking and not risking others." He said to his student. Naruto looked at him as he walked forward. "But still…Inari did have a good plan but it'd take someone of more experience and training in order to inflitrate and find out where Otogakure is." He mused.

"What are you planning Sensei?" Naruto asked him and Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Come with me."

That night…

Kimimaro, Tayuya, and Anko were behind a building in Taki. It was on the outskirts of the village they had been in. The purple haired Kunoichi poked her head around and looked around with a doubtful eye.

"Are you sure this is the place?" She said skeptically to them. Kimimaro didn't respond instead he pointed up and she lifted her head and saw a group of flowers that were closed up.

"This is it, see those plants?" Tayuya said to her. "If we had come here during the day, they would've let out a screeching noise that would be heard all around. It's only at night when they aren't yapping." She said to her. "Orochimaru put them around this place and others as guards."

"Well now what?" Anko muttered.

"Follow me…" Kimimaro said and went into a run. Tayuya and Anko followed after him the trio going at a fast pace. Kimimaro ran for fifty yards and made a motion to stop. He ran his hand around it and nodded his head feeling limestone. "To the bank." He said and made his way to a small flowing bond that wasn't very deep and leapt into the water as it went up to his stomach. Anko and Tayuya joined him. "Down!" He ordered and ducked below with the two joining him. A pair of beggars moved about overhead passing through a bridge.

"Guards?" Anko asked once they passed.

"Yeah, they look like your ordinary damn beggars but they are actually sentries and lookouts." Tayuya answered.

"This way, be quiet." Kimimaro said to them and they quietly moved through the water, trying to make as little noise as possible. "Here," He said as he stopped by a small cave with water coming out of it.

"No way, not even a toddler could get in there." Anko said shaking her head.

"Genjutsu." Tayuya said and stepping forward did hand symbols and the hole expanded and became larger revealing a pair of stairs. "Down here." She said and went below and was followed by them.

The group was silent as they moved on quietly through the darkness. As they walked the ground underneath their feet became less muddy and more solid as well as dryer.

A light shone in the distance after fifteen minutes and they quickly made their way towards it. The sounds of voices were heard as well.

"First The failure at Konoha, now he's making us spend all our time looking for some ancient artifact that probably doesn't even exist." A Kurosuki member grumbled. "I swear this is getting crazy. Maybe Lord Raiga joining up with him wasn't a bright idea after all."

"Hey shut up, if they hear you say that you wanna know what they'll do to you?" A Sound Nin said to him. "You'll either be buried alive or the next test subject depending on their moods. Just keep your mouth shut, Orochimaru-sama's got something planned. Something he says will change the world and not even that new Hokage of Konoha could stop if he gets it done." He said to him.

"We joined up with him when he promised to turn Rice into a powerful nation of its own though, and so far just look what's happened." A second Sound Nin mused. "For all his promises the only thing we've seen is destruction and death. My own father was among those who died at Konoha cause he made us attack and his death was for nothing as we lost that day. Cut down by that Mask Wearing ninja of theirs." He said solemnly.

"Sacrifices are essential if we are to obtain dominance." The First Sound Ninja said to them. "Everyone must do their part if we are to succeed. Toshihiro despite that scumbag Kaguya backstabbing us is still loyal and fights for Oto. So is Karashi despite Haku ruining are plans" He said as they walked away.

Kimimaro, Tayuya, and Anko appeared where the ninjas had been in the empty hallway. Having listened in to them.

"So this is the place he is planning on something by the sound of it." Anko said looking around. "There's bound to be a place where the main work is being done. That way we can find out what it is he's doing." She said to them.

"The main room where most of the experiments is done is south of here." Tayuya said as she knew the layout of the base. "But we can't march in there, we'll be dead in two seconds if we do. There's another way, follow me." She said and North and the two followed her.

Avoiding guards and patrols they came to a room with a large generator in it that powered the place. "It should be, aha!" Tayuya exclaimed as she spotted the corner of the wall. She felt around and knocked on it and revealed a secret passage. "Good thing nobody ever decided to seal this off." She said as she stepped in and was followed by them. "Orochimaru has numerous passages setup here, with any luck the damn things are still opened and we can get there." She said and she was followed by them.

The group went through the secret path and at times stopped when they heard footsteps and voices talking. One voice was easily Sakon and Raiga who despite being muffled and hard to hear was them arguing.

"Sounds like their disunion in the ranks." Anko said smirking but was mentioned to be quiet by Kimimaro.

"Listen you idiot," Sakon said to Raiga who glared at him. "We give the orders around here and you follow them, got it?!" He said to the swordsmen.

"Only Orochimaru's orders I follow you Siamese Maggot." The former Mist Ninja responded to Sakon and Ukon. "I don't listen to trash like yourself and that fat slob or that six armed spider freak."

"Keep on talking and your little friend there will pay the price." Sakon said and Ranmaru let out a gasp.

Raiga scowled at him and reached towards his blades. "Even think about laying a hand on Ranmaru and you'll be worm food." He said as lightning sparked form his swords. So focused on killing each other they were oblivious to the fact they were being spied on.

"Know your place you outcast." Sakon threatened him and left.

Once both had left the three continued on and soon came to a passage that placed them on a rail and found themselves in the main room.

Standing on the railing and looking on they watched as several Sound Nins were in the room working on something. There was no mistake about it, this was the place. Orochimaru's hidden base that he had in Takigakure.

A large tube filled with liquid was in the center of the room and examining it with detailed eyes was Kabuto Yakushi, the silver haired medic looked on at the light blue liquid inside it watching over it and jotting down notes. Every now and then he would mutter something that couldn't be heard.

"What are they planning?" Anko mumbled to herself as they watched on. "Just what is that bastard and that creep working on this time?" She said as she glared at Kabuto.

"I don't know…" Kimimaro could only say as he watched on

"He's up to something, hell their usually ain't no more then thirty people around here. There's a hell of a lot more." Tayuya said looking on. "He's got something big planned if that four eyed bastard is here as well."

All three then felt a very similar Chakra coming in their direction. Tayuya felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight up and she looked and turned her head looking around fear appearing in her eyes as all three felt it. The dark and ominous feeling that was getting closer and closer with each passing second. Each one from past experience knew who it belonged too.

A pair of ninjas rushed towards the doors and grasping it pulled them open. The group looked on as they saw none other than Orochimaru enter the room. An ever present scowl on his face as his disabled arms hung to his side as he entered.

Despite his handicap, Orochimaru looked as dangerous as he had ever been as he made his way through the room. Those in the room immediately turned and kneeled bowing before him as he walked through the room. His eyes had their usual look in them, not paying any attention at all to his followers

The group stayed hidden, staying out of sight of his view so he would not notice them as they watched on as Orochimaru made his way. Hiding their chakra and praying he didn't notice them as now was the last thing they needed for him to know they were there.

"Report," He ordered to Kabuto who turned and bowed to him.

"It is coming along well Orochimaru-sama, the sample that we got of the disease we have mixed in with other healthy cells and they have spread to them." Kabuto said as they looked on at the large tube in the center of the room. "In a months' time we should be complete and then we can spread it across The Elemental Nations."

Orochimaru let out a low hiss of anger. "Excellent, with this I shall destroy Konoha by using Kimimaro's own disease that had plagued him for so long. Not even Tsunade would be able to heal the outbreak of it once we have it completed." He said as it was his newest plan that he had put into place. Since he lacked the military strength to destroy them, he would destroy them through a disease. Have all of Konoha infected with the disease that had been in Kimimaro. He would have his revenge not only on Konoha but on Kimimaro's betrayal as well.

Anko suddenly reached up near her shoulder and winced in pain as the marking of the Cursed Seal on her neck began to activate. She let out a muffled cry as markings began to spread from it, she bit her tongue to keep from screaming outloud and giving themselves away.

"I want this finished as soon as possible, spend all hours producing it. I want it finished and began spread in two weeks time. Spend every waking hour you have on it if you have too. We'll start small at first, cover some blankets with it and ship it to Konoha and start having it spread there." Orochimaru said to Kabuto who nodded.

"As you wish Orochimaru-sama, Yoh has been slain apparently, his deliverance of Kimimaro's disease to us he has paid the ultimate price for."

"Hmph zero consequence is that, he had outlived his usefulness along with those other pawns lead by that miserable brat Haku!" Orochimaru said with a hiss. "Continue working on this, and move forward with the other project as well." He commanded and turned and left the room.

The three onlookers watched on at what had just happened and they had witnessed.

"He's making a plague." Kimimaro said looking on at it after several long moments. "He's making a plague of the disease that had been in me, he plans on spreading it across The land." He said as they looked on. He clutched the railing gripping it as he shook with anger.

"If he does that, he'll kill countless people." Anko said shock and horror in her voice at what she saw. If he spread Kimimaro's disease and made it mainstream, thousands would possibly die from it. Although a part of her wasn't, she was surprised that the man who was once her Sensei had gone so far and would do such things. He had truly become the monster people claimed him to be.

"Let's get out of here." Tayuya said as she wanted to get far away from here, anywhere just so long as it was away from Orochimaru.

"No…" Kimimaro said surprising the two of them. "We cannot leave. If we do Orochimaru will unleash the disease. That must not happen. We must destroy it before he can do so." He said to them as he knew firsthand what would happen if the disease was spread and what the infected would go through.

"Damn it all to hell!" Orochimaru shouted in pain as he looked on as his arms and hands were decaying, he looked on at his skin that was purple and lifeless from what Sarutobi had done to him during his failed attempt to destroy Konoha, sealing them and preventing him from using them or Jutsus. Kabuto's efforts had been in vain as he could not restore them. The best he could do was dull the pain somewhat. "I need a body, and soon." He said as he felt the burning sensation going throughout them. At this rate his arms would fall off with how bad they had become.

"I have yet to find The Mask that can restore my arms, I need a body!" He said in pain as he did not know how much longer he could keep this up. "I have to move up my plans, I need Sasuke!" He said in agony as he felt the pain shot throughout him. At this rate it felt like it could kill him.

Taking deep breaths he only hoped he could hold on for a while longer, until he could put his plan in place.

Elsewhere…

A group of people were standing outside a warehouse, the group talking amongst themselves and chatting with one another.

As they talked a ninja dressed in the Otogakure outfit and Sound Hitai-ate appeared walking towards them. Scrutinizing them with his eyes sizing them up. "So you're the ones who are interested in joining The Hidden Sound Village?" He said to them.

"Alright then, we're going to have ourselves a little tournament and test to see which ones of you is actually worthy of joining us. The best of you will get to see if you have what it takes. Follow me." The Sound Nin ordered and the group went and followed after him.

One of them a boy with Teal colored hair slowly followed them keeping a distance. He heard a whistling sound and he stopped and turned in an alley where Kakashi was waiting for him.

"You were right! This is our way in!" Naruto exclaimed as he revealed his blonde hair taking off the wig to Kakashi. Kakashi had taken Naruto and he was wearing a teal colored wig and given it a different style, as well as covered up the scars on his face with a bit of cream as well as grey contact lenses to cover his eyes so no one would recognize him.

"Yeah, remember your names Okada and don't use Shikotsumyaku. Once you pass, we'll discover how to get into Otogakure. Go catch up and don't draw suspicion to anyone alright?" Kakashi said as he was secretly following after them. Ready to leap in should anything happen and Naruto needed some help.

"Right," Naruto said and went to join up with the others.

The throng cheered on as the two fighters fought, pitting themselves against each other. None of them were any older than sixteen and some of them looked younger than ten. Naruto was in the middle of the ring fitting against another person.

Looking on was Kidomaru watching the fights that was happening as he had been assigned to see the potential prospects

Naruto delivered a kick and spinning backfist to his opponents ribs who grunted in pain. Naruto swung and he missed and he was knocked to the ground. Naruto kipped up and leapt up and delivered a spinning kick sending his opponent to the ground.

His beaten opponent was dragged off of the mat and Naruto soaked in the cheers.

In the back of the warehouse through a small window Kakashi watched on witnessing the fights and seeing how he was doing.

Another opponent stepped forward and the two bowed respectively to each other and resumed a fighting stance. Naruto waited for the right moment and when his opponent threw a fist, Naruto grabbed his arm and flipped him onto the ground. His opponent got up and rushed and did a leaping kick which Naruto sidestepped and kicked him in the back. His opponent turned and rushed him only to be met with a combo of punches and kicks by Naruto sending him sprawling to the ground. His opponent went to trip his legs up from underneath him but Naruto leapt up to avoid it doing a backflip while he was at it and dodged and weaved his foe's strikes and kicks. He caught the man's leg and grinned and did a leg whip sending him to the ground clutching his leg as Naruto had twisted it.

His opponent was helped up and Naruto watched and saw Kimimaro approach him.

"Okada was it?" Kidomaru asked him who nodded his head. "Apparently you're the only one of these scum who's actually half decent and worthy of seeing if you are capable of joining us." He said as they walked. "Let's see if you pass the final test."

A short while later Naruto stood in a room with Kidomaru and several other Sound Nins and for the first time Naruto saw them without their cowls and masks on. Before when he fought them he just imagined them as faceless enemies but now for once he got an actually chance to see their faces for a change and look at them. To his surprise they actually looked human.

"You must obtain the pot at the end of the room and bring it back here without touching any of the wires in thirty seconds, touch even one and you fail." Kidomaru told him as he stared at the last task he had to face. A bronze pot was at the other side of the room and there was multiple wires setup around the room. Naruto looked at it trying to get a layout of where he should go and how to get it. He could hear some of The Sound Nins muttering to themselves not believing that he could do it.

Naruto got ready to go when Kidomaru grabbed him by the shoulder a smirk on his face a small ball in one of his palms. "By the way Okada, I forget to mention. Sound Nins don't rely on the use of their eyes. Thirty seconds…begin!" He shouted and threw it down and bright light covered the room.

A figure darted past the ninjas in the room, none of them unaware that he was there or that he had passed by them. Weaving to and fro through them and reaching the end of the room and turning and heading back to the other side of the room.

The light faded and Kidomaru clicked the stopwatch after half a minute. He looked and saw Naruto standing in front of him and with the Bronze pot in his hands much to his surprise as it looked like Naruto hadn't even moved a muscle.

"Did I pass?" Naruto asked as he held the pot in his hands much to the bewilderment and surprise of The Sound Nins in the room who didn't believe what they saw as he had it.

"I think you did…" Kidomaru said dryly

"He's in." Kakashi said as it had been him who had gotten the pot and helped ensured Naruto would pass it.

A short while later Naruto was walking with Kidomaru through what appeared to be a training area they had setup. It was in the middle of a scrap heap for damaged ships. A perfect place for them to setup and do their dirty work without anyone suspecting anything.

"This is one of our bases where we train the new recruits," Kidomaru said to him and Naruto looked on as he saw several Sound Ninjas and Kurosuki members on guard watching as recruits fought and trained with real weapons. Cuts and markings were on their bodies from scars. Some he noticed appeared younger than Konohamaru in the training area. What made them join Orochimaru he wondered to himself as he looked on. Did they not have any families to go too? He had thought of Haku at that moment who he had not seen ever since he had spotted him in Konoha and wondered if he had died during the attack.

"Get outfitted and we'll have you go up against some of out men here. Depending on how well you perform, we'll see if your ready for and be deployed on missions as he's got something big planned." Kidomaru ordered. "Orochimaru-sama rewards those who serve him well, those who fail wind up feeding his pets." He said with a cruel smirk and walked away.

"Yeah, right." Naruto muttered as he watched them leave. The day he fought alongside and served that bastard was the day Hell froze over. He looked and glanced around the area keeping a sharp eye out for anything. A few Sound Nins passed by but they paid him no attention.

He looked around the scrap yard trying to find anything of interest. Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed him and pulled him back out of view behind a old boat.

"Sensei!" Naruto exclaimed but Kakashi brought a finger up to his face mentioning for him to be quiet. "Nearly give me a heart attack!" He said lowering his tone to a whisper.

"Sorry about that, but we're in." Kakashi said glancing around so that no one could see them. "This is only a small base by the look of it. Doubtful there's anything major here. Listen Naruto, I want you to find something of interest, anything that you can find that you think will be of value alright? Find it and get the heck out of here okay? Don't stop for anything." He said to him and Naruto nodded.

Suddenly there was a commotion going on that drawed their attention. "Uh oh, that doesn't sound good." Kakashi mused. "Naruto join up with the others and don't draw any suspicion to yourself." He said and disappeared.

Naruto got out from behind the boat as he saw several Sound Nins gathering. He joined up with them as their was a large commotion going on and the sounds of many voices were being heard. Naruto made his way forward as Kidomaru was in the center of the yard as several ninja had made a circle with a group of Sound Nins holding someone.

"Oh no…" Naruto said in shock as he recognized the struggling boy who was being forced to his knees.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kidomaru demanded to know as he glared as Inari was held down by them. "Whose this damn brat?" He said.

"A spy Kidomaru, we caught him snooping around." One said and Inari struggled to get free but couldn't get loose.

"Let me go you creeps!" Inari shouted but was struck upside the head by Kidomaru by one of his six arms. Naruto's eyes flashed in anger at what he did but restrained himself. He couldn't believe Inari had showed up here and had been captured.

"A spy? This little maggot?" He said and Inari spat at him. Kidomaru struck him again a dark grin on his face "Got guts for a boneless fish, let's see what they look like shall we?" He said with a grin and pulled out a large knife and held it up and he was met with cries by the Sound Nins and Inari had a look of panic in his eyes seeing the blade.

Naruto shoved his way to the front. "He's just a kid Kidomaru," He said to the Spider Ninja. "He's no threat or danger to us!" He said standing inside the circle. "Just smack the brat around a bit and send him out of here."

"You?" Kidomaru said glaring at Naruto. "Okada was it? You've got to prove yourself to us, you may have passed the training but that still doesn't mean we trust you. It's time for you to prove that you belong with us."

Naruto glared at him. "Let him go, he's a nobody. I doubt he even knew about this place and discovered it by accident and won't remember it. Just let him go, this is just wasting our time when we have more important things to worry about instead of some snot nosed kid. I'll see to it he never comes near here again."

"Oh no you don't," Kidomaru said stepping forward to him. "I don't know who you think you are but if your going to prove yourself worthy to Orochimaru-sama it's time you prove you got what it takes." He said and suddenly grasped his arm and put the Knife in it forcefully and then pointed at the terrified Inari.

"Kill him…"

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	33. Never to Harm another again

Next chapter of Blood is Thicker Than Bone; while Kimimaro and the others try to stop Orochimaru from creating the plague, Naruto attempts to put an end to The Sound Base.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Prove your worth to Orochimaru-sama," Kidomaru ordered as he put the knife in the disguised Naruto's hand. "Kill this kid."

Naruto looked on at the terrified Inari who stared at him a fearful look in his eyes as he looked on the knife in his hand.

"Kill him!" Kidomaru barked at Naruto who looked down at the weapon in his hand and at the group of Sound Nins who looked on and then back to Inari. "I said kill him!"

Naruto's features hardened as he clutched the weapon in his hand and looked at Inari no mercy in his eyes. He stepped forward grasping the weapon tightly whilst all the Sound Ninjas looked on

Naruto slashed the knife at Inari…cutting the bonds on his arms.

Naruto then turned and slugged Kidomaru right in the face with chakra poured into his fist sending him flying backwards into a heap of junk metal that tumbled and fell on him

"Get out of here!" He ordered Inari while the others were shocked and stunned at what just happened.

Kidomaru emerged from the pile junk with his hitai-ate knocked off revealing his third eye with his cursed seal activated. "Kill Him!" He ordered The Sound Ninjas.

One rushed Naruto who dodged it and kicked him away. Another charged at him and he grabbed a piece of scrap metal and slammed it into his head knocking him out. A pair of ninjas ran at him swords drawn and he blocked their attacks with it before leaping up and doing a double kick and then grabbing them and tossing them into others.

Inari ducked under a kunai and hit a man with his Tonfas. He blocked a hit and lost his footing but proved to be to his advantage as his larger opponent stumbled over him and he whacked him upside the head with them.

One Sound Ninja appeared behind him and was about to get him when he was struck in the face with the metal that Naruto had thrown.

"I thought I told you to leave!" He shouted at Inari.

"I'm not going to leave-"

"Run!" Naruto shouted kicking an opponent away. "Or I'm kicking your butt next." He ordered Inari who reluctantly turned and ran.

"Don't mind the brat! It's this one we're gonna kill!" Kidomaru shouted at The Sound Ninjas.

Naruto ducked under a sword and activated Shikotsumyaku sprouting bone swords out of his arms and deflected the next swing

Three ninjas stepped forward and Naruto realized that these were stronger than your average opponent.

One lunged at him with a unique weapon attached to his arm. Naruto dodged it as he attempted to cleave his head off. The second one a bald man blind in one eye spat out a spider web at him and Naruto avoided it. The Third the female of the group did hand symbols doing an Earth Jutsu and disappeared underneath the earth and appeared right behind Naruto a dagger in hand.

Naruto blocked it at the last second with his sword and swung at her and she dodged it. He dodged the weapon wielder who had lunged at him and did hand symbols creating multiple clones. Using them to overwhelm the group

"Earth Release: Antlion Technique." The girl said and suddenly the area around began to suck into a pit including the clones who were drawn in. "Jigumo, Kamikiri," She ordered and the two partners swung on a spider thread created by the bald man and destroyed the clones with their attacks and techniques. The two then leapt up it and dove at Naruto. He waited until the last second before doing hand symbols.

"Sun Flare No Jutsu!" He shouted and put his hands to his forehead and emitted a bright light blinding them and several other Sound Ninjas as well. He then delivered swift attacks to the two knocking them to the ground. He looked over and saw Kagero still standing.

Now that he got a good look at her, He recognized her as one of the Sound Ninjas he had spotted earlier.

"Orochimaru's nothing more than a psychopath, he'll be responsible for all your deaths and it will mean nothing to him!" Naruto said to her. "Why the hell are you following that creep." He said and dodged her attack as she lunged at him.

"His path is the only path that we The Fuma clan can take, our clan is virtual obscurity and only by with him can we restore and bring ourselves back up." The girl said to him.

"Than you're a bigger fool than I thought!" Naruto shouted and rushed Kagero when her partners appeared.

"Kagero link him." Kamikiri said to her. Blue chakra threads suddenly appeared and wrapped around Naruto surprising him.

"The heck?" He said in surprise looking at them. He tried to break loose of them but found himself unable to. He tried to sprout Shikotsumyaku using his bone swords but he find that even they weren't able to do so.

"No escape," Jigumo said to him as Naruto struggled in vain to get loose.

"Those are the unique Chakra links that Kagero has." Kidomaru said a smug smirk on his face. "Not only do they bind whoever she attacks them with and prevent them from moving but they have one other ability as well. Your two hearts are now connected and share the same beat." He said to Naruto. "If hers slow down yours will as well, if yours speeds up so will hers. And if her stops than you would die as well. By killing her, I'll also kill you as well!" He said a wicked grin on his face much to Naruto's disbelief.

"What, you would do that to your own men?!" Naruto shouted in shock and disbelief that he would be so cruel. Kidomaru only smirked evilly in response at him confirming it.

"All Pawns once they played their use are to be discarded." He replied and brought up a heavy hammer ready to bash it into Kagero's head. That would shatter her skull and it would kill Naruto as well due to the link between them. Kagero had closed her eyes quietly accepting her fate that she was about to die. Her teammates although not saying anything also seemed to reluctantly accept it as well Kidomaru brought it up and got ready to do so and there was nothing Naruto could do to stop it.

An explosion suddenly went off surprising them all at what just happened as in the background a discarded ship blew up.

Kakashi appeared suddenly and using a Kunai sliced through the threads freeing him. "What?! Only a special Fuma Kunai can break those!" Kagero shouted in shock at what he did.

"Good thing I snuck into your armory and helped myself to your gear while I was here then." Kakashi said dryly.

"What the?! Damn Leaf!" Kidomaru shouted and got his bow and fired at him and Kakashi dodged it. Kidomaru let loose with another when Kakashi did hand symbols and fired a fireball and followed with another Jutsu.

"Futon: Daitoppa!" He shouted firing a strong powerful gust of wind which made The Fireball go faster and get bigger and The Spider Nin dodged in the nick of time as it slammed and exploded setting up part of the base in flame.

Naruto charged Kamikiri and engaged the Fuma member in battle. Naruto with his swordsmanship overwhelmed him and was about to strike the finishing blow when Jigumo spat out a spider at him causing Naruto to move out of the way. Kagero disappeared underground and went to reappear in front of him but Naruto was ready this time and positioned himself and launched his foot catching her in the head when she emerged knocking her back.

"Tear them apart!" Kidomaru shouted at The Sound Nins who joined the fray at his orders looking to overwhelm them with sheer force and numbers.

Jigumo seeing The Blonde distracted swung in on a thread looking to kill him while his back was turned. Suddenly a shuriken thrown by Kakashi flew by and cut the thread sending him falling to the ground landing on his back.

Kakashi lowered his mask revealing his Sharingan eye and began charging and preparing his move.

"Take this!" Kakashi shouted charging the attack. "Raikiri!" Kakashi's attack hit him piercing through his heart and body as Jigumo let out a cry of pain and agony before dying.

"J-Jigumo!" Kamikiri shouted as he saw him die. "You'll pay for that!" He shouted at Kakashi and lunged at him with his pincers looking to tear his head off. Kakashi dodged his attack and leapt up and kneed him in the face knocking him back.

"Time to go!" Kakashi shouted and did hand symbols engulfed the entire place in a thick cloud of smoke buying time for him and Naruto to escape.

The two were long gone and had hightailed it out of there, putting a mile behind them in under a minute.

"I think we're good for now." Kakashi said five minutes later as they stopped to rest. "I doubt they'll be coming after us this far." He said to the panting Naruto. "Good job there, you made the right decision freeing Inari but I'm afraid we need to go back and finish the job soon, that's too close to Wave and they may try and attack it in retribution since Inari had snuck in."

"I see," Naruto responded to him. "What do we do?"

"We need to get the others and Asuma's team as well. We've got a lot of work to do before tonight's over." Kakashi said and suddenly collapsed to one knee feeling the effect of his Sharingan. Naruto rushed to help him stand up.

"I've never said this before Naruto," He said faintly smiling behind his mask. "But I'm proud of you. You've grown so much and are worthy of being a Ninja of The Leaf." He said much to Naruto's surprise. "When I first heard about your dream I thought it a good joke, but I truly believe you represent The Shining Star that is Konoha's future and will become Hokage." He said to him and Naruto was taken aback by his words.

"C'mon, let's head back to Wave." He said and the two went on to the Village knowing they had to prepare.

Elsewhere…

Kabuto continued to examine the tube in which The Plague was housed in. Looking on at it, The disease that Kimimaro had would be his greatest work yet he thought with a smile. By the time Tsunade had discovered a cure for it it'd be too late as tens of thousands would already be dead by the time she could. Orochimaru would be most pleased upon this knowing that he can at last have his revenge.

Raiga Kurosuki looked on with Ranmaru interest in the ex Mist Swordsmen's eyes. A plague that would wipe out thousands. It sounded like something The Bloody Mizukage would dream of during his brutal reign. Perhaps he could take advantage of it and use it on Kirigakure.

Kabuto made some notes when suddenly the power to the room went out as things turned dark and the only light was coming from the tube. "Hmm? Now what?" He said looking on as the lights flickered on and off. "Raiga, go see to this. Make sure the Generators are fully operational." He ordered the swordsmen who scoffed as he was not some lackey.

"You," He said to a pair of Kurosuki members. "Go check on the damn generators and make sure some rats ain't chewin' on them." He ordered them who exited the room.

The group went down the hallway each one grumbling about their luck and how things hadn't changed from before when they joined up with them.

They were unaware of someone above them on the ceiling.

In the blink of an eye, Kimimaro dropped down overhead and cut them down with ease before they knew what had happened.

He went to go when suddenly

"Kimimaro…" A familiar voice said, one he hadn't heard in some time. Slowly he turned around to look at who was the owner of that voice.

The Bison mask wearing figure stood across from him a Double Voulge in his hands. He wielded the weapon and stood there not letting

"Toshihiro, run." Kimimaro said as he didn't want to fight him, one of the few people he could call friend.

"My…loyalty…to Sound." The scarred ninja said to him gripping his weapon. "I fight…for…Orochimaru-sama…."

"I see," Kimimaro said knowing he had made his choice to remain with him. Bone swords sprouted out of his arms knowing what was going to happen.

Toshihiro gripped his weapon and reluctantly charged at him. Kimimaro blocked his attack with his bone swords and Toshihiro spun his weapon and did an overhead chop at him which he avoided. Kimimaro kicked him in the stomach and rushed him looking to run him through. Toshihiro blocked it and slammed his head into him and went to take his head off his shoulders. Kimimaro dodged it gracefully and fired Drilling Bullets at which he spun his weapon to deflect.

Toshihiro lunged at him and Kimimaro blocked his attack as the two were at a standstill and test of strength trying to out power the other.

The masked ninja let out a bellow and opened his mouth and let loose with a small fireball. Kimimaro barely dodged it in time just missing getting hit in the head with it.

He charged him and pulled out several bones and leapt up and flung them at him. Toshihiro deflected them and using the weapon as a pole leapt up to attempt and kick him in the chest. Kimimaro evaded his attack and went to sweep his leg out from underneath him. Toshihiro leapt over his attack and swung at him which Kimimaro dodged and he pulled out a Kanabo shaped bone and swung it sending him backwards. He then rushed him looking to deliver an overhead slam to his skull when Toshihiro threw his spinning weapon at him forcing him back.

Toshihiro caught his weapon as it returned back to him.

"Don't make me kill you Toshihiro." Kimimaro said as he was holding back on him not wanting to end his life.

Toshihiro let out a low growl and charged him. Kimimaro dodged his attack and kicked him away with a hard kick knocking him down. "Stay down." He said to him and went to walk away.

However he was uanware that Toshihiro had gotten back up and charged him knocking him from behind into the wall and the wall crumbled and the two fell through into the lab.

"What?!" Kabuto shouted in surprise turning around having heard it. "Kimimaro!" He yelled seeing him. What was he doing here?

"Damn…" Kimimaro muttered. Toshihiro went to attack him when he dodged it and slugged him across the face. He then leapt up and kicked him in the head knocking him back.

Kabuto pushed a button on one of the control panels and an alarm went off. Kimimaro cursed his luck. Toshihiro suddenly grabbed him from behind pressing the staff of his weapon against his throat to choke him out.

"Return…to us!" He shouted not wanting to kill him either as he was the only one the scarred person who had looked at him like he was a human being.

"Forgive me my friend." Kimimaro said solemnly and sprouted bones out of his back puncturing his side and making him lose his grip.

Raiga Kurosuki seeing a golden opportunity grasped The Kiba Blades charging them both up with electricity as Kimimaro was in his sights

Raiga fired the bolt at him looking to fry him to a crisp. Kimimaro saw it coming and moved out of the way leaving Toshihiro in its path.

The Bolt of lightning hit Toshihiro sending him sprawling and unconscious from it. Raiga charged his swords prepared to let loose with another attack when Orochimaru appeared beside him with several dozen Sound Ninjas as well as Sakon and Jirobo who had went to their second Cursed Seal forms.

"Stand down." He ordered Raiga who glared at him and reluctantly sheathed his swords taking a step back. Orochimaru stepped forward looking on at The Kaguya.

"I should've expected that you would return to me one day Kimimaro-kun." Orochimaru said to him with a dark smile. Kimimaro stood there not saying anything as he looked on at him.

"I am willing to ignore what you did and allow you to return to my side Kimimaro." Orochimaru said to him as he was using his greatest weapon his mouth. "I can look past your foolish actions at Konoha and pretend that it never happened." He said to him.

"If you surrender, I will forget your betrayal that you did." Orochimaru said to him. "I am willing to forgive and forget. I'll let you be my vessel and next body. That's what you wanted to be wasn't it? Your entire life was devoted to serving me after I saved you." He said smirking. "I can let your life have a purpose as my body and see to it your clan shall never be forgotten." He said to Kimimaro who for a moment looked like he was contemplating it.

Kimimaro stopped and looked at him and Orochimaru smirked knowing he had him as he walked forward feet away from him.

Kimimaro reached out his hand as if to accept his offer, and then rammed his open palm hand into the unsuspecting Orochimaru's chest who was sent flying backwards landing inbetween equipment as Kimimaro gave his answer.

Orochimaru emerged from it a murderous look in his eyes fixated on Kimimaro who stood there. "Kill Him!" He ordered his men.

The men charged him when something suddenly overcame them. Kabuto looked on not understanding as the men were attacking, each other, or nothing at all.

"Tayuya…she's here as well." He muttered realizing that this was her work and performed hand symbols and brought an end to the Genjutsu.

Tayuya appeared knowing she had been found out and played a tune on her flute summoning her Doki which attacked The Sound forces with their clubs. They rushed them looking to overwhelm them with sheer numbers but they were batted aside by them.

Tayuya played a tune on her flute using her Doki to attack and defend her while Kimimaro fought against Raiga avoiding the bolts from his swords.

Tayuya looked on as suddenly a person stepped through them not saying anything but she appeared to have some command over the others. She stepped forward standing across from Tayuya who looked on at her.

The woman looked a bit like Kin Tsuchi if she was older as she had long black hair and wore an open green vest and black bra and cow camo skirt.

"Kotohime," Tayuya muttered recognizing her as one of The Fuma Clan.

"So you betrayed Orochimaru-sama as well?" The woman sneered at her. "The greatest punishment is designed for traitors."

"He betrayed me first." Tayuya responded to her.

"Make your excuses when you are in the Underworld!" The Fuma member shouted at her and lunged at her lashing at her with a Kunai. Tayuya dodged it and blocked her next attack with her flute. She brought her foot up and kicked her away and dodged the thrown Kunai as it zipped past her head.

Kotohime's hair suddenly sprung up and came to life on its own Kotohime lashed out with her hair at Tayuya who dodged it, Kotohime then did hand symbols and a stringed musical instrument appeared. "Fight me, music vs. music." She said as she kneeled before The Koto.

"A musical Duel?" Tayuya said and brought her flute up to her lips. "Fine by me." She told her as she sent away her Doki.

The two began playing their instruments, Kotohime running her fingers across the strings while Tayuya blew into her flute as both played instruments. The two played not taking eyes off the other as they played on. Music filled the air as they dueled. As they played melodic notes started to come out of the music as they both glowed

A pink one came out of Tayuya while a Blue one came from Kotohime as they played. The Melody Notes appeared and then went against one. Battling one another fighting music with music.

Kotohime ran her fingers across the strings of her instrument at a solemn pace. Playing on it as she smirked as hers began to overwhelm Tayuya's, she continued playing on The Koto sensing that she was having the advantage.

The notes coming from her instrument pushed Tayuya's back overpowering her own music as The Koto's music was heard in the room drowning out her Flute until it was inches away from her

Kotohime smirked as she believed victory was hers.

Tayuya however showed no signs of panicking at what was happening as she kept on playing her instrument. She played moving her fingers expertly across it as she blew into the flute.

Playing her instrument she kept on performing and slowly her notes started to push back against Kotohime's knocking them back and regaining strength. Kotohime picked up the pace of her own playing the strings

Tayuya's continued to strengthen and get stronger and louder as hers knocked back The other musician's beam and notes overpowering them. Kotohime continued to play going faster and quicker on it but she could not find herself regaining the advantage as Tayuya was overpowering her. She played at a frantic pace on it but found herself being overwhelmed as cracks started to appear in The Koto.

Tayuya played her finale and The Koto shattered broken apart and Kotohime was knocked back as she rolled on the ground having been defeated by her.

Tayuya put her flute away and didn't regard her.

"Surround them!" Kabuto ordered and the group of Ninjas went to encircle them.

Kimimaro lashed out at Raiga blocking his swipes and found himself being attacked as well by Sakon and Jirobo also attacking but they were intercepted by Tayuya's Doki which she resummoned and knocked them away. The two fighting together combining both sword and flute to deadly effect.

However even despite their formidable skills they could not hope to overcome them as well as more and more entered the room numbering in the Hundreds surrounding them both.

The two were surrounded back to back by Sound Nins and Kurosuki members all around them from each side. Nowhere for them to run. The two looked on as they were moments away from being run through.

Orochimaru sarcastically clapped despite the pain in his arms mocking their performance.

"What exactly could you two fools possibly have done?" He taunted them. "There was nothing you could have done to stop me. Now you shall bare witness to the Plague that will destroy not only Konoha but all who oppose me!" He said to Tayuya and Kimimaro.

"We're not done yet you bastard." Tayuya said to him defiance in her eyes and Orochimaru cackled.

"There's no escape this time, I shall you use Kimimaro as a vessel to have as my next body and you Tayuya you shall be the first subject to be tested on his disease." He said to them letting each know their fates. "What could you possibly be waiting for?"

The ground suddenly rumbled in the room much to their surprise of all in the room. An Earthquake?

Suddenly a giant blue snake appeared bursting through the floor with a Kunoichi riding on its head.

"Waiting for me!" A voice shouted much to Orochimaru's surprise as to who it was.

"What?! Anko!" He shouted at seeing his former student not expecting to see her.

"No way in hell am I going to let you get this to work!" She shouted and The Snake lashed at those in the room with its tail knocking them back.

"STOP HER!" Orochimmaru shouted ordering his men.

Anko leapt off the snake hovering the air above them and revealed several explosive tags on her body and lit them.

Anko threw the explosive tag at the tube containing the disease and it exploded on contact, the glass shattered and broken and Anko threw another into it and it exploded as well destroying the Plague. Their plan had been for while they were distracted by Kimimaro and Tayuya she would took that opportunity to destroy the plague when no one would suspect it.

"NO!" Kabuto shouted seeing it and the work they had done was destroyed

Explosives went off as some of the machines exploded due to what had happened sparking and setting off and a fire broke out.

"Let's get The Hell out of here." Anko said to the others as they had managed to destroy it.

"Fine by me." Tayuya said also ready to leave.

The group fled on The Summon escaping the base their mission a success. Gradually they had earned each other's respect today.

Orochimaru stood in the remnant of the room looking on at the destruction that had happened and the loss of the project.

Gone…it was all gone. The Plague had been destroyed by them. All his work had been for nothing. Orochimaru looked on as fire was around the room as he stood alone looking on at it as the fire reflected off his eyes.

Orochimaru a look of fury in his eyes let out a roar of outrage and anger as another of his plans had been thwarted.

"Idiot!" Sakon shouted at Toshihiro who was leaning against the wall dazed. "Because of you everything's ruined!" He yelled at him. "If you had been able to get off your ass they would've been stopped and the equipment wouldn't have been destroyed!" He yelled at him.

"They…hit me." He tried to explain about what Raiga had down hitting him with his attack. But Sakon was having no pity towards him

"You do what we say you understand you idiot!" Sakon yelled at him and then slapped Toshihiro across the face. "Your nothing more than a worthless worm not fit to be trash!" He shouted and slapped him again.

Suddenly Toshihiro grabbed him by his shirt surprising him. "You hit…me?!" Toshihiro yelled at him his voice full of rage.

"N-Now Toshihiro, calm down." Sakon said putting his hands out trying to get him to stop. "No need to get upset." He said realizing he may have done something foolish just know.

"You…don't…strike me!" Toshihiro shouted at him. He then struck Sakon across the face slapping him in return. He delivered another smack to him. Striking him back for what he had said He was unaware of a person behind him fist drawn back.

Jirobo threw his fist at him when Toshihiro turned and caught it surprising him not expecting him to catch it. The warrior let out a roar as he gripped it tightly overpowering him and brought Jirobo to one knee.

However he had forgotten about Sakon and Ukon who attacked him from behind in the back. Laying into him together and making him lose his grip on Jirobo who then joined in.

The group attacked and beat him down, overwhelming him with sure force and numbers. Beating him down and kicking him while he was defenseless and unable to defend himself.

He laid on the floor having been beaten down as Sakon and the others looked down at him contempt in their eyes and Sakon kicked him in the ribs as they left.

On the outskirts of Wave the sounds of fighting was heard.

The Sound Forces had come, just like Kakashi had expected they would seeking revenge for what had happened.

Anticipating that this was going to happen he had told The Inhabitants of Wave to set up defenses and block the bridge to prevent them gaining access into The Village. Also able bodied men were assigned to help protect the place.

Sakura avoided a kunai thrown at her and threw a kick hitting her opponent in the chest. The Pink haired girl saw them backing away and went to give chase when she noticed them making motions with their hands and group of Sound Ninjas appeared each one carrying a Crossbow aimed at her.

"Kill her!" The Shinobi shouted and they fired the bolts from the crossbows at her. Thinking fast Sakura did hand symbols and was replaced with a log and she appeared behind them with a small ball in hand and threw it in between them.

The ball exploded sending up a cloud of orange smoke which they inhaled and entered their lungs. Slowly the group fell unconscious falling to the ground as it had been a chemical substance that had knocked them out.

"Nice one Sakura." Ino complimented her. "I'll have to use that myself sometime."

"Copying me now are you?" Sakura asked with a smirk.

Asuma was fighting with Chouji and Shikamaru against a group. "Oh man, couldn't these guys attack after supper instead?" The hefty Chouji whined. "I'm hungry."

"Now's not the time to think about your stomach Chouji." Shikamaru said to his teammate The Chunin admonishing him for thinking about food. He activated his Kage Mane and trapped a group with it.

"Don't be too hard on him Shikamaru," Asuma said with a smile. "Chouji if you perform well and beat at least ten of these guys I'll take you out to an all you can Buffet!" He said knowing how to encourage him.

"You mean it!" Chouji said his eyes lighting up at the prospect of a free meal. "Alright then you Sound creeps, bring all of you on at once!" He shouted and rushed into the fray and Asuma let out a chuckle.

"Jigumo will be avenged!" Kamikiri shouted lunging at his clanmates' killer weapon in hand. Kakashi dodged his attack and struck him across the face.

"It's good you wish to avenge your friend, but I'm afraid your chasing an impossible dream as long as you follow Orochimaru." Kakashi said to him. Kamikiri attacked him but got intercepted by Sasuke.

Kamikiri attacked him looking to tear his head off, Sasuke avoided it and grabbed him by the arm and twisted it. Kamikiri slugged him with his other arm knocking him back and lashed at him with his Scissor Pincers and just missed Sasuke but he cut a tree in two

had been behind.

Naruto was facing against Kidomaru the leader of the Sound Forces who had attacked. Kidomaru attacked him weapons in his six hands lashing out at Naruto who blocked and parried with his bone swords. Kidomaru's multiple weapons looked threatening at first but Naruto realized that there was very little he could do with having to wield so many at once.

Naruto dodged and parried outmaneuvering him. Kidomaru fired a gob of web at him and Naruto sliced it in half. He rushed at him and lashed at him with his bone swords but Kidomaru covered himself up in a golden substance protecting himself and struck Naruto knocking him back.

"You'll pay for being a constant thorn in our side!" Kidomaru shouted at him doing hand symbols summoned a giant web looking to ensnare him in it. Naruto saw it coming but Asuma appeared trench knives in hand and cut it to shreds surprising Kidomaru.

"Take this! Wind Slash!" He shouted and slashed his trench knives creating a sharp gust of wind that hit Kidomaru knocking him back and putting cracks in his armor from it.

"Nice, think I could learn that?" Naruto said impressed.

"Sure," Asuma replied with a smile "Maybe I can give you a pointers how to use your Kekkai Genkai and use it with your element if you got the right type."

Kidomaru revealed his third eye in anger and formed his bow and arrow and let loose with one with a thread attached to it. Naruto and Asuma dodged it but Kidomaru pulled on it and it turned and came at them from another angle. The two evaded it as it Kidomaru notched another arrow and fired another two at once sending them after them.

The arrows came at them as Kidomaru used his threads to direct them and keep them coming at him and prevent them from using any Jutsus or Techniques.

Asuma saw them coming when Chouji in his enlarged form appeared in front of them and The Arrows hit him. He let out a grunt and reaching into his mounds of flesh pulled them out and snapped them like twigs. "Nice one Chouji, your learning your family's abilities aren't just for Offensive!" Asuma praised him.

Naruto taking the opportunity created a pair of clones and tossed both of them a sword as they charged at Kidomaru. "Dance of The Crescent Moon!" Naruto shouted and all three lunged at the spider ninja from different slides who covered himself up.

All three swords hit their mark and Naruto's cracked through his armor cutting through to his flesh. Kidomaru cried out in pain as blood spewed from the wound.

"You'll pay for that!" He snarled as he activated his Cursed Seal

Sasuke still engaged Kamikiri in battle. Sasuke was holding his own against The Fuma clan member. Kamikiri lunged at him Pincers in hand as he lashed at him aiming for his head. Sasuke ducked his head back just in time.

The edge of the weapon faintly cut against his cheek.

A bit of blood dripped from his cheek from it and Sasuke snarled and cursed markings appeared across his face surprising him as The Cursed Seal of Heaven activated as something inside him snapped at what just happened.

Sasuke then attacked relentlessly going twice as fast as before overwhelming him. Sasuke attacked with ferocity that stunned Kamikiri who was unable to defend against him. Performing hand symbols he hit him across the face and kicked him hard in the stomach making him keel over. Sasuke's eyes flashed red as he was no match for him.

Sasuke performed a Jutsu and fired several fireballs at him. Kamikiri saw them and did symbols of his own and did a gust of wind but saw that several Shurikens were inside them coming at him.

He quickly covered himself up with his arms as the ninja stars passed through leaving cuts and scratches on him.

He was unaware that Sasuke had appeared behind him and tripped him up sending him to his knees Sasuke grabbed his arm and then jabbed the blade of his weapon at his neck.

The attack hit him going through piercing his throat.

"Join your clansmen in the afterlife." He said to him with no emotion as Kamikiri breathed his last.

Kidomaru looked on and saw it was a losing battle.

"Enough of this, I'm done!" Kidomaru shouted having had his fill of fighting and fled retreating.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto shouted chasing after him not letting him get away knowing he was one of Orochimaru's top men.

Sasuke saw Kidomaru and an opportunity for himself. "Fire Release: Grand Fireball!" He shouted and fired it at them unaware he had also put Naruto in the line of fire

The attack came at them and Kidomaru saw it and used his thread to launch himself into the air and avoid it but the same couldn't be said of Naruto as the attack landed near him and exploded

Naruto fell off the bridge and into the water with a splash. The blonde tried to pull himself up but found his body unable to move as he could barely move his arm and kick his legs. He felt heavier and unable to swim as he desperately tried to stay afloat but was unable to do so. His body having become denser and weighing more preventing him from moving.

"Help!" He shouted before he sank underwater

"Naruto?" Kakashi said looking around for his student as The Sound Ninjas had retreated. "Where's Naruto?" He said to the others who didn't see him. He turned and then saw the bubbles faintly rising from the water. "Naruto!" He shouted and leapt into water diving after him.

"I'm going after them!" Asuma shouted taking off his vest preparing to dive in as well. No way was he going to sit here while someone was drowning as he dove in.

"Sensei!" Shikamaru shouted seeing him go in.

Kakashi swam and paddled his way down through the water and soon saw him. Naruto had fallen unconscious and was not moving as he sank to the bottom. Kakashi raced after him knowing that his time was limited as Naruto would soon die if he did not save him.

He reached up and wrapped an arm around him and began to swam upward. Struggling with carrying Naruto as well as his own lungs knowing he could drown as well if he wasn't careful.

(Dang it Naruto, lay off the Ramen.) Kakashi thought as he struggled to carry him as Naruto had become so heavy he was struggling with carrying him. (His bones, that must be why.) His Kekkai Genkai was hindering him as due to the heavy and additional density of them Naruto was unable to do anything.

He continued on swimming with Naruto trying to bring him to the surface but it took a mighty effort even for him to do so with an extra body.

He felt his lungs start to burn as they were still far away from the surface. Suddenly a hand grabbed him and he turned and saw Asuma having reached them. The two nodded and Kakashi gave Naruto to him and both carried him as they swam up to the surface.

They appeared out of the water Naruto in their arms and the two Jonins swam over to the shore.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted as the others ran towards them. "Is he alright?" She asked concern and fear in her eyes as they looked on as Naruto laid there silently.

"Get back!" Kakashi said turning his head to them. "Give him room!" He said looking down at him with concern. Naruto was not moving or breathing. "C'mon kid, you can't die not like this." He said to him.

He then pressed his hands against Naruto's chest and began pumping them against his heart. "One, Two, Three." He said counting in rhythm as he did so to get his heart to beat. "One…Two…Three." He said and used Chakra as well to try and pump oxygen into his heart. With his back to them he lowered his mask and He then tilted Naruto's head back and propped open his mouth and breathed into it performing CPR on him and then resumed pumping on his chest. "One, Two Three. C'mon Naruto you can do this!" He said and performed CPR again continuing his attempt to resurrect him.

A weak cough escaped Naruto suddenly and he spat out water groggily opening his eyes.

"Naruto!" Kakashi excalimed as he weakly sat up coughing as fresh air filled his lungs. He wrapped his arms around his student. "Thank god your alive." He said to him as he knew he had almost lost him. "Your going to be alright." Kakashi said to the boy.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief glad that he was alive as she looked on with the others.

They headed back to The Village celebrating their successful defense of The Place knowing they had protected them. Kakashi had sent a Dog Messenger to Tsunade letting her know about The Sound Base and ANBU would be sent to deal with it so it wouldn't threaten Wave.

The Masked Ninja looked on at the sight knowing that Morale was high after what had happened. Inari had been admonished for threatening himself and his family by his mother and grandpa. No doubt he would have many chores to do after this.

He looked on and saw Sasuke standing there. "Sasuke, I want to talk to you about what happened earlier." He said and he looked at him.

"You endangered Naruto with what you did, he nearly drowned because of you Sasuke. "That's not something you want in your mind of what you did." He said to Sasuke who let out a scoff

"People die as a Ninja in missions, everyone who becomes one knows the risk that they may die."

"But not dying because of a mistake caused by their own teammate." Kakashi said to him sternly. "You've learned nothing I'm afraid," He said shaking his head. "The cold bitterness in your heart of your desire to slay Itachi has cast you off from everyone else."

Sasuke glared hard at him for his words and mentioning his brother. "You're reminding me of a foolish boy who was your age who believed that friends weren't needed or necessary as he thought they were with the way your looking at me right now." Kakashi said to him. "One of the few friends he had paid the ultimate price for him to realize what he had done and he realized just how much that friend meant to him and if had done things differently his friend would still be alive."

"What are you saying?" Sasuke said to him.

"I'm saying that you can't keep this up, this Lone Wolf façade you got on. Can you imagine what would've happened if Naruto had drowned earlier? Can you live with yourself knowing that you did that? That you're responsible for him no longer alive?"

Sasuke didn't respond as he stared at Kakashi.

"Your quest to avenge your clan at this rate is going to lead down a path with nothing left at the end of it."

The next day the group bid their farewells to Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari, and the rest of Wave as they left and headed home

However, as they left Naruto's gaze was on Sasuke.

A/N: That's it for this chapter Review please.


	34. Whole Again

The next chapter of Blood is Thicker than Bone. Due to past events Naruto has gotten confident that they can foil whatever it is Orochimaru plans, however he is unaware of what it is that Orochimaru is truly planning.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Well that was a big waste of time." Naruto said dryly having summed up the incident that had involved Ino posing as a body double for a Princess who was to be wedded to a Fat Prince who dressed like Elvis in eight words.

"You got that right." TenTen mumbled glad she had not have to play the part of The Princess as Ino angrily wiped off the makeup on her face that she had worn for it muttering angry words under her breath over what she had to put up with as it was not Prince Charming she had met like she had expected.

They had gotten back from a non important filler mission that would never be brought back up again or remembered.

Naruto looked around Konoha the blonde examining all that had been going on. The Damage and Chaos from Orochimaru's attack what had seemed ages ago had been nearly repaired with peace having returned to The Leaf Village. Weeks had passed since the incident in Wave.

His Cousin, Tayuya, and Anko weren't around. Apparently Tsunade was pleased with their first performance and so decided to put them on another mission together with how well they did in stopping Orochimaru's disease he was making. He didn't know when he would see him but he shouldn't be gone too long.

"Why the hell are we here again?" The redhead grumbled in irritation as she leaned against the wall on the rooftop of the building. There were in a village far from Konoha. It had taken two days to get here.

Tayuya had not been favorable towards working with Kimimaro and Anko again but had little voice in the matter as she was still on parole due to the clause stating she'd be on a one year parole just to make sure she didn't try anything.

"Argh, for the fifth time. Some business jackass with ties to Yakuza is said to be abducting people and using them as forced labor under threat of killing their families. Using them as little more than slaves." The purple haired Jonin said glaring at her counterpart. "We're suppose to find out if its true or not." Anko told her. "You should be glad that you're here, you like killing people don't you?"

"Not when its boring as hell and there ain't shit to do around." Tayuya cursed as she folded her arms over her chest.

Anko rolled her eyes and was about to make a snappy remark when Kimimaro returned appearing before them. "What is it bones?" She said to him.

"I've found a secret passage." He told them. "It leads to his quarters in his mansion here. We can go in and find out the truth of what he's doing."

"And?" Tayuya said as she felt he was leaving something out.

"Take his life if we have too." Kimimaro told her.

"Damn time we got to do something besides standing around doing nothing." Tayuya said and leapt down. Anko rolled her eyes and leapt as well. She didn't like Tayuya, she reminded her too much of herself of how brash and foul when she was that age. Kimimaro silently followed after them as the three went

The Three went and soon completed the mission. Killing the tycoon after discovering proof of what he had done and slaying him and his men and freeing the people he had abducted.

At Konoha…

Naruto waved goodbye to Teuchi and Ayame as he left Ichiraku's thanking them for the food as he had eaten supper there. A smile on his face he began to walk through the streets of Konoha as the moon was starting to raise.

Naruto walked through the empty streets when he spotted someone seated down on a bench not far from him.

Naruto watched on as Sasuke sat there his hands in front of his face clenched together. The two hadn't interacted much recently. Talking if only for a brief moment and not saying very much. Naruto remembered what had been happening to him and how he had nearly died at Wave when Sasuke's fireball knocked him into the water.

"Are you going to sit there sulking like a puppy that's been kicked all day?" He asked him.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said not raising his head to look at him.

"You know what? Forget it, do whatever the hell it is that floats your damn boat." Naruto said to him. "I've tried to be reasonable with you and see things your way, but you're a stubborn and stupid one." He said to Sasuke who glared at him.

"I actually envied you for a time you know that?"

"Envy?" Sasuke repeated in confusion and he gritted his teeth as his eyes turned red in anger. "Envy? You mean you envied me for coming home and seeing my mother and father dead? You envy me for seeing all my clan and family wiped out? You envy me for seeing my own brother tell me he did it, that he murdered my family on a whim?!" He shouted at Naruto. "You know nothing about me!"

Naruto glared hard at him. "Yeah, I did envy you." He told Sasuke. "I envied you for whenever you woke up scared as a baby your mother was there to comfort you and hold you in her arms letting you know that everything was going to be okay. I envied for whenever you had supper with your family and you talked about your day. I envied you for having a father."

"You cannot talk to me this way!" Sasuke hissed at him.

"All the things you had and taken for granted, I'd gladly give up my Kekkai Genkai for it to have happened to me." Naruto said to him. "Your not the only one who's lost family. My family was wiped out years ago when Whirlpool was destroyed and my mother died giving birth to me, I'm the last of The Uzumaki and I don't know any of them. And Kimimaro's the last of The Kaguya as Mist killed all the rest when he was younger than you. You know his Father beat him when he was a child? I wanted to be your friend you know that? When we graduated from the academy I thought that maybe me and you could possibly become best friends who would die for one another if we had too. But this attitude of yours has ruined any chances we could've had at being friends. You think you're the only one who's ever suffered but there are those who've suffered even more than you could imagine."

"You've done nothing for anyone, where were you when Sakura had been framed and accused of betraying Konoha huh? She needed support more than anything and you didn't do anything. Did you even know that someone tried to kill her?" He asked Sasuke who didn't respond. "Of course not, since it didn't affect you it didn't matter if she had died. It's all about you isn't it? The world can turn to ashes and you wouldn't give a damn so long as you could kill your brother. You just sit there sulking like a dog who's had its bone taken away."

"How dare you talk to me this way! My Clan founded and brought Konoha to greatness while yours is nothing!" Sasuke said to him anger in his eyes stepping forward. "You are talking to an Uchiha!"

SMACK!

Naruto's hand struck across his face faster than he could react leaving a red mark on his face.

"And now I've struck an Uchiha!" Naruto shouted at him. "Did my hand fall from my wrist?" He asked outloud to him holding up the hand he had slapped him with. Giving him a final glare he turned and walked away.

Sasuke watched him go stunned at what just happened and markings from the seal appeared and his eyes suddenly turned red.

"That's enough. Blood is the last thing we need on the streets." A voice said before he could do anything and they turned and saw Jiraiya standing there. "Now's not the time for you to be tearing each other apart." He said to the two.

Sasuke didn't say anything and turned and walked away.

"I don't know Jiraiya, I've tried with him. Honest." Naruto said to him as Sasuke vanished from sight.

"I know Gaki, I know." He told Naruto. "I've tried the same thing when I was your age before everything went south." Jiraiya said to him recalling his own past events in his youth and how things had changed.

"Orochimaru I'm afraid is up to something again." The Toad Sannin said to him. "I got a feeling in my gut that he's got something in mind." He said to Naruto.

"Big deal," Naruto said with a grin. "We can handle anything Snake Lips can throw at us." He said confidently. "We've already beaten his goons numerous times and stopped his plans." He said mentioning past events.

Jiraiya frowned at him and suddenly grabbed Naruto by the wrist and threw him overhead. Naruto not expecting it had no chance to try and counter or resist it as he landed on the ground.

"If I was Orochimaru you'd be dead by now." Jiraiya told him. "You've managed to thwart his plans but I'm afraid a bit of luck has been on our side." Jiraiya said to him as Naruto pulled himself up. "Don't get me wrong Naruto your strong for your age, not many twelve year olds have your power but Luck will eventually run out against you. Orochimaru has decades of planning and experience on his side. He may have suffered defeats as of late but that's never stopped him or his plots and he's still far more dangerous than any foe you'll likely face." He warned him. "You still have a long way to go, there's still much you have to learn. Never let your Ego get the better of you." He told him. "If he had unleashed that plague I'm afraid many lives would've been lost. You cousin and the cursin' cuties saved who knows how many people by destroying it. But remember a Snake is always dangerous at any time."

"Yeah I know that already, why you gotta tell me something I've had before?" Naruto asked him

"I'm not explaining it for you," Jiraiya said and then turned and pointed in front. "I was explaining it for them!" He said pointing at the screen and Naruto looked ahead wondering who he was talking too as he didn't see anybody.

"Now then," Jiraiya said turning back to face his confused student. "I've gotten word from my network that a couple of Orochimaru's spies have been seen in The Land of Tea. They've been spotted looking at a museum. What they are looking for I'm not sure, it could be a new base of theirs or he's looking for recruits in Tea to manipulate into joining him. It's not much but something is better than nothing." He told the boy. "It's a place that's open to the public so you don't have to worry about sneaking in as you could just go in and visit it and take a look around and so anything suspicious."

"Ok, want me to talk to Tsunade and ask her about it?" Naruto asked him.

"I already have. She has approved of it and wants to send you there to check it out. If Orochimaru's fingerprints are indeed there we can find out what he's got planning this time." Jiraiya told him.

"Right," Naruto replied with a grin.

The next day Naruto traveled to The Land of Tea with the others. He was with Kakashi and Sakura as well as with Might Gai and TenTen and Neji Hyuga.

The group paid for entry into The Museum which housed several artifacts from Hundreds of years ago.

"Hey, take a look at that." Naruto said with a grin as he saw a Statue of a man reading a horse. The man was large and wore Samurai armor and had piercing eyes. A Helmet with Stag antlers adorned his head. In his hand was a large spear that could skewer multiple men at once.

"Tadakatsu Honda, Fabled Samurai, Leader of the Four Great Generals, and Ieyasu Tokugawa's most prized vassal." Sakura said reading the scripture next to it "Ever at his lords' side and loyalty that could not be matched he competed in numerous battles and emerged from each one unharmed never suffering a wound of any kind. His Tonbo-giri was said to be so sharp it could cut a dragonfly that landed on it in half just by standing still. Many believed that without Tadakatsu's great strength The Tokugawa regime would've never come to fruition."

"Most impressive." Might Gai noted looking on at the sight. "Hundreds of years before The Age of the Ninja."

"Now that was a Warrior," Kakashi said looking on at him. "The Samurai of Samurai he was called. This armor is most likely a replica, the real armor is likely located in The Land of Iron, where he grew up long before it was called that." He said and looked at the picture on the scripture that had him on it cutting down foes with his mighty weapon. "Hmm, for some reason he's got a mask on here but it's not part of the Statue set." He noted looking at it and back to the statue of him. "Let's continue looking around at the sights and remember keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

The group split up and continued looking around The Museum. Taking in the sights and the artifacts. As they looked around Naruto spotted a man out of the corner of his eye who entered the Museum and was glancing around and shifted around on his feet keeping an eye out as he walked around. Naruto watched him looking on as he made his way around The Museum. As he watched him he knew he was up to something.

"Sensei, see that guy behind us?" He asked him. The Jonin glanced at him for a moment and nodded his head.

"Yeah that guy's trying too hard to be unassuming. There's something shifty about him all right."

"Think he's a spy?"

"If I was a betting man I'd wager he was one of Orochimaru's men. Keep an eye on him and don't draw any attention. I'm going to tell the others and let them know." Kakashi said to him.

Naruto nodded his head and began to discreetly follow the man at a distance keeping an eye on him and whenever the man turned around making sure to get out of his line of sight or be doing something else. He looked on and watched as the man walked around doing what he could to not draw suspicion to himself. Naruto watched on as he saw the man enter a room where a Museum guard was posted at. The man entered without saying anything to him.

"He went inside there." Naruto told Kakashi who had joined up with him and the others.

"No doubt something inside of there is hidden." Neji mused looking on as the guard stood there a bored look on his face.

"Let's find out." Kakashi said and walked forward.

"No one is allowed entry past here." The guard said to the group. "This is for items that we have yet to put up and place in The Museum."

"Oh, I was under the belief that all parts of this place were open to the Public." Kakashi said to him.

"Only those who work here are allowed past this point. Move along." The man said to them. Naruto frowned in irritation. He thought of a plan to create a Clone and have it cause a distraction and lure the guy away from the spot so they could sneak in.

But before he could decide how to do it Kakashi walked up to the man and said something they couldn't hear and press something into the man's hand. The man's eyes lit up and he smiled and waved them in allowing them entry. A bit confused Naruto entered the room with the others.

"What'd you say?" He asked his sensei who shrugged.

"Not a whole lot, but that five hundred Ryo bill I put in his hand said 'Hey, their nice folks, why not let them inside?'"

"You bribed him?!" Sakura said in surprise.

"Never underestimate the power of Money." Kakashi told them. "A weak man can be bought. We're inside, we're happy. He can go buy him or his spouse a gift he's happy. Now then, let's go." Kakashi said and the group entered the room.

As they went in Might Gai mentioned for them to stop. "I hear voices." He said to them. "Neji, activate your eyes." He told his student who nodded and veins appeared on his face as he did. "What do you see?" He asked him as he peered ahead

"Hmm, I see a couple men moving things around. Hold on, a see a Silver haired man with a Sound Hitai-ate ordering them around." Neji confirmed for them. "Going by his actions he's instructing the one we saw go in that he needs to take something out of here."

"Kabuto." Naruto hissed in anger at hearing that as he knew who that was.

"So Orochimaru's men truly are here." Kakashi murmured. "What's he got planning this time?"

"We had best put a stop to it whatever it is." Gai told him and turned to the others. "Everyone, get ready for a fight." He told them and Naruto readied himself while Sakura reached out and got herself a Kunai while TenTen armed herself.

The group came to a large room filled with several pieces of art including a giant statue in the back of the room of an Oni.

"Neji, scout out any places where they could be hiding or where we could get into." Kakashi said to him.

Before he could, a shuriken flew by suddenly narrowly missing hitting TenTen in the head.

"I think we got company," Naruto said.

"Did the Shuriken nearly hitting my skull give you a clue?" TenTen asked dryly.

"Kill them." A voice said as numerous armed Sound Ninjas appeared.

"Saw this coming." Naruto noted as he pulled out two bone swords preparing for battle. Two Sound Nins charged at him swords raised overhead attacking him. Naruto dodged and parried expertly with his swords before disarming them and knocking them down. Naruto combined both his bone swords into one as he saw them coming.

Kabuto in the room gave commands to his men, ordering them to cut down the Leaf. He had known they were here the moment they had set foot inside the Museum. He could not let them interfere with his master's plans.

A Sound Ninja with a Tessen in hand threw it at them. The razor sharp fan spun at them and cleaved a wooden statue's head right off. The weapon spun around picking up even more speed coming at them at full force.

"Kaiten!" Neji shouted and spun and reflected the Tessen right back at The Sound Ninja who scrambled out of its way.

A Sound Ninja with claws strapped to his hands ran at Might Gai and lashed at him. The Sensei dodged and avoided it and kicked him up overhead and then reappeared behind him and grabbing him spun and dove down to the ground knocking ninjas away from the impact of the crater.

"Soshoryu!" TenTen shouted as she summoned scrolls and unleashed dozens of shurikens and kunai onto them. She then redirected them using chakra strings and sent them up into the lights shattering them and darkening the room. Sakura seeing that opening ran and using what Tsunade had taught her charged her fists with chakra and knocked out several Oto Ninjas with blows to the head before they could react.

Neji his Byakugan activated saw them easily enough in the dark and went to town on them using his Juken to disable their chakra and muscles The Hyuga prodigy going through them with ease.

Naruto seeing himself surrounded on all sides planted his bone sword into the ground and jumping up grabbed it like a pole and spun on it. Picking up speed with each spin and each hit he landed on them until he was a blur in the room as his feet connected with them knocking them away.

Kabuto looked on as his men were losing the battle when Kakashi appeared in front of him.

"Fight us Kabuto."

"If I must fight, I chose to fight dirty." Kabuto said and pulled a loaded Crossbow out from behind him and fired it aiming for his eye. Kakashi narrowly avoided it in time as Kabuto reloaded it and fired it again forcing him on the run.

A group of Sound Ninjas with generators strapped onto their backs entered the room and holding up a trigger attached to their packs let loose with a loud burst of sound from it. Amplifying the noise stunning The Leaf Ninjas and disorienting them as their was no way for them to defend against something they couldn't see or fight back against.

"Pull back!" Gai ordered them as they fell back. Continuing to let loose with The Sound, The Oto Nins advanced upon them.

Naruto and the others hid behind the giant statue of an Oni hiding behind it for protection. The Sound Ninjas fired at it chipping away at it breaking through the stone to get at them behind it.

"They keep this up we're dead." Might Gai grumbled as it wouldn't protect them forever.

"Hey sensei is this worth a lot?" Naruto asked pointing at the statue.

"It's a replica." Kakashi noted. "Not the real deal."

"Oh well in that case…" Naruto then created dozens of clones and as one they shoved and tipped the statue over onto The Sound Ninjas who scrambled out of its way. The statue fell to the floor and broke into many pieces shattering upon impact.

Kabuto coughed as dust covered the room. "Get that out of here!" He ordered the man who took a chest and turned and ran out of the room escaping.

"Oh no you don't!" Kakashi shouted chasing after him. Kabuto growled and got his crossbow out and had Kakashi in his sights looking to pierce his heart.

A bone shot into the weapon jamming and destroying it much to his surprise. Naruto then rushed him and dropkicked him knocking him into the wall. "Kakashi wait up!" He shouted and chased after him.

The man had fled The Village and was running as fast as his feet could carry him. Sweat poured down his face as he ran for his life.

A bone flew and embedded itself in the back of his leg and he cried out and tripped and fell to the ground dropping the box. He struggled to reach for the chest when Kimimaro suddenly appeared in front of him having thrown it.

"What are you doing here?" He asked him with a scowl. He recognized him as one of Orochimaru's men.

"What the hell are you getting into this time?" Tayuya shouted as she and Anko joined up with him a scowl on her face. She looked and recognized the man as well.

"Hmph, looks like we got someone for Ibiki to interrogate." Anko mentioned. The three having returned from the mission when Kimimaro saw him running and cut him off. "Now then you can answer to me or we can take you back to Konoha and have Ibiki question you instead." She said with a pleasant smile that hid cruel intentions

"We do not wish to harm you," Kakashi said to him as the man cowered in fear as he caught up to them. "Just give us the box and we shall let you leave unharmed. You have my word if you cooperate." He said as Naruto caught up with and joined him and was surprised to see the others.

"Y-You promise?" The man said to him.

"Yes, I mean you no harm." Kakashi said to him.

The man looked like he was considering it when a Snake suddenly slithered out of his shirt to everyone's surprise and bit him on the neck sinking its fangs into him. The man cried out in pain as he died as the reptile vanished.

"What the?!" Naruto yelled in surprise at what happened.

"Why is it that everyone I go I always seem to find you?" A voice said from behind them. The group whipped around and their eyes widened at who they saw standing before them.

"Orochimaru!" Naruto shouted shock at seeing him. The Snake Sannin himself was in front of them his arms hanging limply by his side.

"It's as if some rope is bound between us so we'll always meet one another no matter where we go. I had been coming here on important matters when I find you trying to make off with something I want." Orochimaru said to him. "Frankly I'm quite ready to cut that rope apart so I don't have to see you ever again." He told them.

Kakashi looked on, noticing Orochimaru's damaged arms which was a sign of relief. He if he worked with Anko and the otehrs might be able to kill him in this weakened state. But even with The Handicap Orochimaru was a dangerous foe and one mistake would be the end of him.

"Just what is it your up to this time Orochimaru?" He asked The Snake Sannin. "Your plague has been destroyed, what do you have up your sleeve this time?" He said to Orochimaru. He wouldn't have come here if it wasn't something important.

"KuKuKu, instead of telling you. I'll show you. I was on my way to get that chest before you decided to steal from me." He said and the group looked on at him

Naruto growled at The Sannin hatred in his blue eyes. "Shut your trap you lunatic, your outnumbered and you're dealing with a handicap!"

The chest suddenly began to shake surprising them. They looked on as it something was stirring inside of it. It burst open and they saw a broken half of a mask floating up out of the chest and in the air towards Orochimaru.

"It wants to be reunited." Orochimaru said with a smirk as he opened his mouth and his tongue slithered out and reached into his clothes and produced another Half of a Mask that was similar to the other. It floated up as well and joined up with its other Half as the two pieces hovered before one another. "It seeks to be whole again!" He said wicked glee in his voice.

The group could only watch on as The two halves of the mask floated in midair and then came together and unified joining up with each other. Becoming one it floated in the air and Orochimaru took a hold of the Mask.

"Now then, let us see if The Legends are really true and it can undo what has been done." Orochimaru said as he held the whole mask in his hands.

"Stop him!" Kakashi shouted but it was too late as Orochimaru brought it up and put on the Mask of Honda. Slipping it on over his face covering it. "Raikiri!" Kakashi shouted and fired it at him in a desperate attempt to stop him. Whatever it was it couldn't be good if it involved him. The attack hit Orochimaru right in the chest and exploded.

"You got him!" Naruto exclaimed thinking he had killed him as that was a direct hit he had gotten him with his Jutsu.

Suddenly a low cackling laughter was heard surprising them all. The laughter was quiet at first but began to louder and louder. A cruel horrifying and mocking laughter that sent shiver and dread down their spines of even the most battle hardy. Kimimaro gritted his teeth at what was happening. An attack that would've killed anyone at full force had no effect on him.

"No w-way!" Naruto shouted in horror as the smoke and dust parted and it showed Orochimaru standing there and despite having taken the full force of Kakashi's attack he showed no signs of damage at all.

What was more alarming was his arms, they were no longer purple and lifeless. They had returned to their original state and Orochimaru was moving them and feeling them as he clutched a hand into a fist as a evil grin spread across his face.

"It can't be." Kakashi said shock in his eye. Orochimaru had regained the use of his arms. The Snake Sannin was once again as dangerous as he had been before.

Orochimaru laughed his horrifying laugh and looked over at the others and did hand symbols. Several stalagmites rose up out of the ground and fired at them and they just barely avoided being skewered by them in the nick of time. His Jutsus had returned to him.

"I feel my power returning to me, that which Sarutobi had stolen from me has been restored!" He said with a cackle to them all as with each second all his lost Jutsus from when Sarutobi sealed his arms were returning to him. "The Mask of Honda, worn by the famed Samurai Tadakatsu himself! Able to restore any previous wounds suffered upon a person and prevent whoever wears it from being hurt or damaged!" He said with glee in his voice. "More powerful than even the legends said. With this I am invincible!" He shouted as he felt the masks' power coursing throughout his body and his Jutsus returning to him. He turned an evil eye over to Naruto and the others who stood there petrified at what they saw.

"Don't worry, you shall not have to be afraid for so long." He said mockingly comforting them. "After all, there is one thing I've became an expert and made my specialty in in all my years." He said and hissed out the next word with Venom in his voice.

"Death."

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Read and Review please.


	35. No match for The Sannin

Next chapter of Blood is Thicker than Bone. Facing off against the fully restored Orochimaru, Naruto finds himself badly outmatched against The Sannin.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"After all these years, I finally have what I've been searching for." Orochimaru with his arms restored said as he fired a Jutsu.

"MOVE!" Anko shouted and they leapt out of the way. The Jutsu went off and hit a nearby tree and destroyed it leaving nothing.

"Searching every corner of The Elemental Nations and beyond for the halves of it. I have at last possess The Mask of Honda." Orochimaru claimed as he casual made hand symbols and fired a snake made out of flame at them. Kakashi performed hand symbols and put up a barrier which just barely stopped it. "With this I no longer have to fear anything, no wound, no jutsu, no technique. Nothing can harm me!" Orochimaru cackled in glee as he had spent years looking for The Mask of Honda. Finding the broken pieces of them as he had come to the Land of Tea to get the other Half. The fabled item worn by the Legendary Samurai himself now in his possession and had undid the damage done to his arms by Sarutobi months back at Konoha. His jutsus and techniques being restored to him. Kimimaro rushed at his former master bone swords springing out of him and lunged at him. Orochimaru caught the swords with his hands and they did not cut through his flesh shocking Kimimaro at what happened. Grinning Orochimaru kicked him in the chest knocking him backwards. Kimimaro landed on his feet.

"Nothing can hurt me anymore, I fear no one." Orochimaru said with a cackle.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he threw the ball of energy at him and got him in the chest as Orochimaru didn't even try to dodge it. The move hit him but Naruto looked on in disbelief as it didn't even lay a scratch on him. "No way." He said as his body was shaking as he felt rare fear enter his body.

"Jiraiya's old move eh? This is a Jutsu boy!" Orochimaru taunted him and a ball of energy appeared in his own hand and he threw it at Naruto. Naruto ducked under it dodging it but it stopped and came back at him narrowly missing him. The ball continued to go at him and Naruto dodged and avoided it as each miss only made it come at him faster and he was unable to dodge it as it slammed into his back knocking him down from the impact. Naruto struggled to pull himself up from it as it felt like he got hit by a bull.

"He's too strong Naruto," Kakashi said to him helping him up. "We've got to get out of here." He told him and Naruto nodded his head. Kakashi threw a smoke bomb down and Tayuya cast a thick mist on the area and the group went to retreat.

A wave of flames shot up right in front of them stopping their retreat. Any closer and they would've been burnt to a crisp if they had came into contact with it.

"I told you," Orochimaru said to them having put it up stopping them. "You shall all die this day. There will be no escape!" He exclaimed and fired a Jutsu at them. The attack hit Tayuya and knocked her back towards the flames. Kimimaro caught her in the nick of time before she would've been burned alive.

Naruto gritted his teeth at what was happening. "Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" He shouted and summoned over three hundred clones and they all rushed The Sannin.

"Futon: Daitoppa!" Orochimaru shouted as he cast a Jutsu and summoned a powerful gust of wind which hit the clones and sent them all flying through the air and slamming against one another and exploded. "Child's play, at least make me actually sweat a little." He taunted them.

The Three Genins watched from afar at what was happening. Might Gai stood guarding over them to protect them and ready to enter the fray if need be. They had rushed to here after defeating The Sound Nins in Tea only to see what was going on.

"Bastard!" Tayuya cursed as she dodged a barrage of giant shuriken Orochimaru threw at her. She summoned her Doki and they attacked Orochimaru swinging their clubs. Orochimaru stood in one spot not moving as they brought their clubs right down onto him. However despite the fact that they could crush solid stone with them the attacks had no effect on him. The Mask preventing any damage from being done to him much to her disbelief. She switched tactics and her summons bandages were removed form their mouths and snake like creatures appeared and bit Orochimaru on his chest and shoulders.

Orochimaru cackled in amusement as they had no effect either and bringing his sword up spun and slashed through all three of her Doki destroying them. He then appeared in front of her and struck her across the face knocking her down.

"I've always found that tongue of yours irritating. Perhaps its time I removed it." Orochimaru said a wicked grin on his face. Tayuya stared up at him fear in her eyes as there was nothing she could do.

Before he could do anything Anko appeared and lashed out at him and snakes shot out of her wrists and bit him. Tayuya took that opportunity to get out of there.

"Trying to kill a Snake with poison Anko? I thought I taught you better than that." He said dryly as it had no effect on him even if the mask wasn't on. "That does remind me of a favorite technique." He said and summoned a giant snake which spat out acid at them and they nearly ducked avoiding it as it burnt a hole in the ground.

Tayuya cast a melody on her flute and Orochimaru found himself in a different dimension and saw his arms starting to melt before his eyes. "Genjutsu," He noted as this was one of her techniques. "Adequate, but lacking in power!" He said and brought them up and formed seals and shattered it.

"Damn it," Tayuya cursed as that was her best Genjutsu and it didn't have any effect on him.

"Together." Kimimaro said and he and Naruto rushed at Orochimaru each sprouting bone swords from their arms and attacked him. Orochimaru dodged their attacks and disappeared with a clone of himself in his spot which exploded knocking them backwards to the ground.

"K-Kimimaro." Naruto said looking on at him as he laid on the ground. Orochimaru appeared in front of him and lashed out at him. Naruto didn't have time to block it as he was hit in the face. Orochimaru followed it up with a combo of kicks and punches pummeling him and knocking him backwards leaving Naruto no time to react or try to defend against it. He could not hope to match up against his speed or skill as the difference was too great.

Orochimaru kicked him in the chest knocking him down and Naruto cried out and coughed up blood from the blows he had taken. "He's too strong…" Naruto muttered to himself as he couldn't follow his movements. (I don't know how to get out of this one)

Orochimaru cackled when he spotted Kimimaro having recovered attacking him and blocked it with Kusanagi. His former bodyguard glaring at him cold fury in his eyes. Kimimaro sprouted multiple bone swords and begin spinning going at him in a wheel of death. Orochimaru avoided it and Kimimaro turned around and threw multiple knives made of bone at him and they hit Orochimaru but didn't harm him.

"Take comfort, you shall not die today. With your body and this Mask, I will be truly unstoppable. Once I obtain The Sharingan eyes and add it to this, nothing in this world can stop me." He said to Kimimaro who growled at him

"I will kill you this day, even at the cost of my own life if need be!" Kimimaro shouted at him and leapt and fired hundreds of bones at him. Orochimaru brought Kusanagi up and deflected them and brought his other hand up and formed hand symbols.

"Lighting Release: Bolt of Judgment." Orochimaru shouted and a bolt of lightning shot out of the sky and hit Kimimaro in midair. Kimimaro cried out in pain and agony as he was electrocuted by the bolt and fell to the ground.

"Water Style: Raging Rapid!" Tayuya shouted suddenly as she did hand symbols and blasted a powerful wave of water at Orochimaru hitting him and knocking him backwards.

"Fire Release: Dragon Fire!" Anko shouted and inhaled and blew out fire at him and hit The Sannin. However when the dust cleared Orochimaru stood there unharmed.

"Damn it, nothing's working on him." Anko cursed. "I hate to say it but I think we're dead." She said as she looked on at him.

"Thanks for stating the freakin' obvious." Tayuya mumbled.

(There has to be a way, if he leaves here with that. No one is safe.) Kakashi thought to himself as he knew Orochimaru would be invincible with it. (I can't let him leave here with that, even if I have to give my own life in the process.) He said looking on as Orochimaru walked towards them.

"I've grown bored of this. Deal with them." The Sannin said and a bipedal snake creature appeared wielding a great axe. The Snake hissed and lunged at them looking to cleave them apart. The Kunoichis barely dodged it in time as it slashed at them.

The summon roared and attacked with its weapon as it would lop off their heads. Anko leapt backwards avoiding its swing threw shuriken at it. The ninja stars hit its arms and legs but that only seemed to make it madder. "Fire Release: Firebird!" She shouted firing the jutsus which took the shape of birds and flew at him and slammed into its body. The beast roared in fury and lashed at her. One hit would turn her into worm food if she wasn't careful.

Tayuya played a melody on her flute and a thick mist surrounded the summon. The creature hissed on edge when it felt something nearby and lashed out and hit a copy of Tayuya which disappeared. It hissed in fury opening its mouth wide showing rows of sharp teeth.

"Earth Style: Tremor!" Kakashi's voice was heard and the ground began to shake stunning it as it lost its footing. Three blonde boys with a sword in hand appeared in the mist as well.

"Dance of The Crescent Moon!" Naruto shouted as all three stabbed into it as blood poured from its wounds. The creature roared in pain and Kimimaro cut off its head killing it and it dispelled in a poof of smoke.

"Good job." Kakashi said to the group and turned and looked back at Orochimaru who was advancing towards them. "Kimimaro, Anko. I got an idea." He whispered to them.

Orochimaru walked towards the group the mask covering his face as he stepped forward to them. He hadn't had this much fun in some time. He could've killed them all at any time if he had wanted too. But he wanted to delay their deaths. Make them feel agony and pain like he had felt when he had lost his arms back at Konoha after what Sarutobi had done. So that they would beg for death from him. Then and only then would he decide to end it.

Kakashi rushed at Orochimaru and tossing a scroll up into the air it poofed into a Katana and Kakashi caught it and engaged him pitting steel against steel. The two ninjas expertly blocked and parried one another's attacks and blows. Kakashi ducked under Kusanagi and swung at his abdomen which he expertly blocked

Anko appeared a pair of daggers in hand and slashed at him as well attacking him with them. Forcing him on the edge and the defensive. He blocked each ones attack as they attacked him.

Kimimaro appeared as well catching him off guard sprouting bone swords and attacked him as all three Jonin level Ninjas attacked him from each side. Kimimaro lashed at him with dual blades while Kakashi aimed for his chest and Anko kept him from trying to use a Jutsu with her daggers.

Orochimaru grunted as he was attacked from all sides by them. He wouldn't admit it, but he had to use all his swordsmen skill to avoid their attacks from the three who attacked him. He knew he could not stay focused on one for more than a half a second. Kimimaro slashed at him and he dodged it and blocked Kakashi's katana. Anko's daggers almost got him in the back that he brought his sword up to block in time.

Kakashi swept diagonally at him which Orochimaru blocked pitting themselves against one another. Kimimaro rushed him and slashed at him and The Sannin dodged and grabbed his arm as the three struggled. Anko seeing that opportunity threw her daggers aiming at his head. Orochimaru saw it and moved his head in the nick of time and the weapon hit the side of the mask

The Mask started to slip but Orochimaru caught it and put it in place keeping it on. "Enough of this!" He snarled and Kusanagi glowed and he spun and all three were sent flying backwards. Naruto and Tayuya rushed to join them to check and see them.

The group were panting and heaving exhausted as their chakra was running on empty, and they hadn't even landed a blow of any sort on Orochimaru.

"Feel ready to keel over and just die." Tayuya grumbled as she struggled to breathe.

A cry was heard and they all looked and saw Naruto standing up. Fury was in his eyes as they slowly turned red and fangs and claws started to form on his mouth and hands as be let out a scream. An aura started to take shape around him the shape of a fox.

"Naruto…" Kakashi whispered as he realized what was going on.

"Now things are getting fun." Orochimaru said with a smirk as he looked on as a tail sprouted out of Naruto who drew on the power of The Kyuubi.

Naruto murder in his eyes lunged at Orochimaru with great speed. He attacked him with a claw looking to tear his face right off. Orochimaru dodged it and lashed at him with Kusanagi but Naruto caught the blade surprising him and kicked him in the mid section. Multiple bones sprouted out of him as he activated his Kekkai Genkai as well and threw giant javelins made of bones at him. Orochimaru dodged it noting that they would skewer him if one connected with him. Naruto leapt at him and Orochimaru brought up a barrier which Naruto bounced off of. Naruto leapt back up to his feet and attacked the barrier again breaking it and Orochimaru dodged his attack.

"A miracle has appeared before us." Anko said with a smile. "If he uses that power he'll tear that bastard to pieces!" She exclaimed thinking they could win.

"Oh?" Kakashi said as he wasn't sharing her celebrating. He looked on at what was happening as Naruto attacked again and Orochimaru dodged it.

"I don't like this." Kimimaro said looking on as well.

Orochimaru struck Naruto in the face with a hard punch but he shrugged it right off and snapped at him looking to bite his arm clean off. Orochimaru dodged it in the nick of time as Naruto snarled at him.

Despite his attacks and increased strength and speed that he had gained from using Kyuubi's power. He couldn't land a hit on The Snake as Orochimaru dodged each attempt as his attacks were wild and predictable thus making it easy for someone on Orochimaru's level to know where they were coming at and how to avoid his blows. Naruto roared in anger as he attacked fury in his eyes that was growing with each miss.

"With The Kyuubi's power, your no better than a mindless beast." Orochimaru taunted him as he knew Naruto had little experience with it. Naruto's powerup was in fact hindering him as he was so unused to using it he lost all reasonable thought and actions as a primal side took over. The only thing he wanted to do was tear Orochimaru limb from limb as any rational actions or thoughts had left his body.

Naruto ran on all fours and lunged at him who avoided it. Naruto skidded and held out his hands and fired dozens of sharpened nails from his fingers at him which Orochimaru batted away with Kusanagi a taunting smirk as if asking as if that was all.

"Don't let The Kyuubi take control of you Naruto." Kakashi said looking on. Even though Kyuubi's strength was great and Naruto was only using a small portion of it, he was losing control of his actions as both him and Kyuubi wanted control. If Kyuubi got control, things could take a turn to the worst.

Naruto leapt and spun at him bones sticking out of him becoming a buzz saw of death. Orochimaru avoided it in the nick of time. "That one could've left a deep wound on me if I didn't have this on." He muttered glaring at the wretched boy who landed on his feet and charged him.

"Would you like to know how your parents passed away?" He asked suddenly and Naruto stopped in his tracks surprise in his eyes.

"My parents?" He said outloud as his eyes turned back to blue.

"Yes, your mother and father. Your mother's family name you inherited. Kushina Uzumaki, " He said to him. "It had been her name."

"Naruto don't listen to him!" Kakashi called out to the stunned boy.

"She died the same day you were born. If it weren't for her pregnancy and delivering you she could've escaped when Kyuubi attacked." Orochimaru told him recalling how his parents had died that day to him. "She died because of you. Your father killed himself out of grief shortly afterwards." He said to Naruto

Naruto's body shook hard. Shaking with each passing second at what he was saying. His eyes transformed back to red as the Aura glowed hotter and brighter than before.

"Oh my god, do you feel that?" Tayuya said as she felt her knees shaking from the killing intent he was pouring out.

"YOU LIE!" Naruto shouted at him

"Do I?" Orochimaru asked with a sadistic smirk beneath The Mask of Honda.

Naruto let out a roar of fury as he charged Orochimaru. He lashed and attacked at him with his bone swords wanting nothing more than to cut his head right off. Orochimaru expertly evaded his hate filled attacks and knocked his swords out of his hands. He went to cleave him in two when Naruto leapt up into the air.

Orochimaru summoned a snake out of his sleeve and it wrapped around Naruto's leg and Orochimaru pulled downwards slamming him to the ground.

Naruto's body hit the ground hard and Orochimaru dashed forward and stomped right on his wrist breaking it shattering the bones. Loud cries of agony escaped Naruto as he felt the pain shoot throughout his body as Orochimaru grinded his foot in making the pain worse.

"Naruto!" Kakashi shouted listening him screaming in pain.

"One step forward and this boy will die a slow death." Orochimaru warned. "Weapons, now." He ordered them. "Drop them or else he dies." He said his sword aimed at Naruto.

Anko growled but Kakashi shook his head no at her. Reluctantly she discarded her daggers throwing them away. Tayuya dropped her flute while Kakashi sent away the Katana he had used. Kimimaro put his bone swords back into his body glaring fully at Orochimaru who had his cousin trapped.

Orochimaru looked at them as they obeyed him and cackled before going into full length laughter. "Kukukuhahaha! Fools. Bare witness to the end of The Uzumaki!" He shouted and prepared to stab his sword into Naruto's throat.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" Kimimaro shouted making hand symbols as fast as he could casting it.

Orochimaru's sword only stabbed the stone as something dashed by and grabbed hold of Naruto pulling him away in the nick of time. He turned in surprise and saw a great black panther had appeared and was carrying the boy on its back coming over to Kimimaro and the others. It stopped in front of them as Naruto's broken hand hanged limply off the side of The Panther who's eyes showed intelligence as it stared up at Kimimaro who had summoned it. Having saved Naruto in the nick of time from dying just now.

"Hmph, The Panther, the personal summons of The Kaguya Clan." Orochimaru said. "Its been years since you used that. But it won't save you." He said to them. "Now it's time for you all to meet your end." He said as he prepared to attack them

A horse's cry was heard suddenly much to everyone's surprise. The Sound of galloping hooves echoing across the area. Turning they looked and saw a large horse nine feet tall galloping towards them. It ran with ease and grace across carrying its rider.

A man clad in Ancient Samurai armor rode upon it seated in the saddle of his horse. His armor was magnificent crafted showing no weak spots as he rode easily on his steed. Prayer beads adorned across his neck as he rode. A large polearm he carried in one hand that would take an ordinary man both hands to carry as he carried his weapon with zero effort. The Spear looking so sharp it would cut through anything in its path with zero difficulty.

What was most striking about him was his helmet, large stag antlers protruded from it. The Samurai rode towards them coming to a stop between them, putting himself in between The Leaf Ninjas and Orochimaru.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Tayuya muttered looking on as he had appeared out of nowhere.

"He's powerful, a warrior amongst warriors." Kimimaro noted looking on as he felt the power he had inside of him. Strength that only came once every hundred of years and few could ever possibly hope to obtain.

The Samurai turned his gaze to Orochimaru who scowled at his unexpected arrival. Matching his glare with one of his own he dismounted from his horse standing before The Sannin as a staredown was being had between The Snake and The Samurai.

"Any idea who this guy is?" Anko asked cautiously looking on at him. Was he a friend, or was he an even more terrible foe? He didn't look like someone you'd want on the opposing side in battle.

"I don't know…" Kakashi said as he was as confused as the last. He looked on at the Man studying his body structure. Every part of him was on edge, every muscle in his body was ready to make a move.

"Who are you? Another fool come to die?" Orochimaru snarled at him. The Samurai didn't respond as he clutched his weapon standing feet away from him. "Answer me!" Orochimaru commanded him.

"Give up…" The Samurai spoke to him. "Give back that which isn't yours." He said as his eyes were on the mask. Orochimaru looking at his unknown foe snarled in fury at his audacity to challenge him.

"I don't know what or who you think you are, but this mask is mine!" Orochimaru shouted and lashed out at him with Kusanagi.

It happened so fast that none could even register what happened but the next thing they knew was Kusanagi flying up in the air and landed in the ground behind him. The silent man's spear at his throat. Orochimaru The most feared man in all The Elemental Nations and Master Swordsman had been disarmed effortlessly.

"His skill, it's not like any I've ever seen. Not even with The Sharingan could I track his movement." Kakashi said in awe looking on at The Samurai.

Orochimaru snarled at him and performed hand symbols as his hands transformed into pythons and they lashed out at him looking to tear out his throat. The man stoically blocked the attack and with a heave and to the shock of all tossed Orochimaru aside. The stunned Sannin landed on his back looking up at him.

"You have something that is mine." The silent Samurai said and held out his hand. The Mask of Honda suddenly detached itself from Orochimaru's face and rose up.

"WHAT?!" Orochimaru shouted in disbelief at what was happening and cried out in pain and agony as excoriating pain shot throughout him and he stared in horror as he watched his arms turn purple and lifeless again now that he wasn't wearing The Mask.

The Samurai clutched The Mask as it returned to him and put it on his own face. At long last, he had his Mask again. That he had adorned in the undying servitude of his Lord. It was not meant to be worn by those who would cause chaos. He had come back for it when he sensed it had become whole again. Returning from The Spirit Realm where souls resided after many hundreds of years to get it back. He walked back to his Stallion and mounted it as he had no reason to be here any longer.

Orochimaru screamed in pain as he felt what was happening to him as his arms were now worthless and he could do nothing with them. "I'll remember this!" He shouted and using his last bit of energy he had before his arms completely stopped working disappeared via a teleportation Jutsu.

The Samurai did not regard The Leaf who stood there stunned at what they had witnessed. Stroking the mane of his horse and carrying his Spear in his hand he rode off into the distance and disappeared the same way he had appeared. Returning from whence he had came.

"Who was that? It couldn't have been, could it?" Kakashi said at what he had just saw. A Legend having come back to Life right when it all seemed over and disappearing again.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Anko said speaking as they had the opportunity to flee. "Before who knows what or who shows up as well."

They left and met up with Gai, Sakura, and the others who had fought The Sound Nins back in Tea while that was happening and who were stunned to see them in the shape and condition they were in. Sakura bandaged the wounds the best she could using what Tsunade had been teachign her looking on at them as Naruto was in deep pain. An ominous feeling was in the air after what had happened as they could hardly call it a victory or a success after what had happened.

The group made their way home, heading back to Konoha feeling the effects of the battle that had taken place.

Kakashi informed Tsunade of what had happened. Of the meeting with Orochimaru and the hopeless battle they had against him followed up by the unexpected Samurai showing up and taking The Mask of Honda and departing, part of which he still couldn't believe had happened.

"We just barely got out of that one alive. A split second and we were all dead." Kakashi told The Hokage. "It's a miracle none of us died back there Godaime-sama." He said to Tsunade who sat at her desk listening in. They had all suffered wounds and she and those at the Hospital had tended to them. Naruto had been hurt the worst suffering the most severe wounds.

"I see," Tsunade replied as she listened to his report. Finding it very intriguing. She had heard about The Fabled Mask. She had been told it as a child but she had never believed it existed. One thing for sure, she was glad it wasn't in Orochimaru's hands anymore.

"Orochimaru if The Mask of Honda hadn't been taken would've been invincible. Nothing worked on him while he wore it. What I'm worried about the most though is Naruto." He said referring to the boy.

"The boy will be fine, he'll heal in a week or two." Tsunade told him and Kakashi shook his head disagreeing with her.

"It's not that. This battle wounded Naruto far more than it appeared. He was hurt more on the inside than anything else. He came very close to dying today. This will have an effect on him I know." He said to her.

"Perhaps, you've dodged quite the bullet. Apparently The Heavens favor you all." Tsunade said but Kakashi didn't share her mirth.

"Get some rest Kakashi. You've had a long day." The Hokage told him and The Jonin nodded his head and left her office.

Kakashi walked through the empty streets of Konoha his mind replaying what had happened today. It had been a hard loss, and he wondered just how much it would affect his student. They all had been affected by it.

As he walked heading towards home he heard a sound which caught his attention. "Hmm?" He said in confusion upon hearing it. It sounded like it was the sound of battle. Coming from the training grounds. "What's going on?" He mused to himself. Who could be training at this time?

He listened and heard another sound of fighting and a voice cried out. "Naruto?" He said as it sounded just like him.

He rushed towards the training areas going as a blur throughout the streets. He reached the training area and soon saw a number of figures there.

"Jiraiya?" He stood to the Toad Sannin who was standing there watching. "What are you doing here?" He asked the man who turned to look at him.

"Watching The Gaki in action." He responded to Kakashi who looked and saw that Naruto was fighting against Kimimaro. The two looked on as they fought against one another Naruto only able to use one arm due to his other arm being in a cast as it had been broken during the fight. It would take at least two weeks before it would heal properly even with his healing factor as Orochimaru had crushed the bones in it.

"What? He's in no condition to fight!" Kakashi protested.

"Don't worry the kid will be fine." Jiraiya told him.

Naruto was sweating and breathing hard as sweat poured done his brow. Gritting his teeth he rushed at Kimimaro who blocked his attacks and struck him across the face. Due to his wrist being broken he could only use one arm to attack with. He swung at Kimimaro who blocked his attack and parried it and twirled and kicked him in the chest staggering Naruto backwards.

"Stop this, he's in no condition to fight right now." Kakashi said looking on. "He'll only aggravate his wound or worse."

"The kid wanted to be here." Jiraiya mentioned to him surprising Kakashi a bit. "He said he wanted to be here tonight. Both of us have been sparring with the boy for the past hour." He explained as they watched as Naruto spun and swung his sword and Kimimaro evaded it and fired bones at them. Naruto deflected it with his bone sword but one got past and hit him in the shoulder causing him to grit his teeth. Naruto backed away doding Kimimaro's swings and attacks using his agility. His bad arm hanged by his side.

Kimimaro was not holding back on his cousin as he was fighting for real and Naruto had to use every inch of his skill and footwork to avoid his attacks. He slashed at Kimimaro with his sword and Kimimaro easily blocked it. He spun and kicked at him and Naruto avoided it in the nick of time. Kimimaro then leapt up appearing in front of the moon and dove down on Naruto and dropkicked him backwards knocking him off his feet and landing painfully on his damaged wrist. He let out a cry and clutched it in pain as he struggled to his feet grasping the bone sword.

Naruto gritted his teeth ignoring the burning pain in his arm and charged at Kimimaro and threw his sword halfway there surprising him who leapt out of the way of it. Naruto sprouted another bone sword and leapt into the air and went to attack him as he was wide opened. Kimimaro narrowly blocked it in time stopping his attack with his bone swords. Naruto tried to overpower him as they landed on the ground locked in a test of strength when Kimimaro hit his damaged arm making him lose his grip. Kimimaro then slugged him across his face sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Get up." He ordered his cousin who struggled to get to his feet.

"That's enough." Jiraiya said calling for a stop. "We've done enough for now." He said and walked forward towards Naruto who was struggling to catch his breath. "You now realize the gap in front of you Naruto?" He said to him and the blond nodded his head. "Good, this was an important lesson to you today. You have a long way to go before you can hope to match against Orochimaru, myself, and others. Believe it or not, there are ninjas out there who surpass even me."

"Akatsuki." Naruto said and Jiraiya nodded his head as well.

"Indeed, at your current state you are no match for them. You wouldn't have a prayer against them. You've got to get stronger, much stronger if you ever want to have any hope of beating them in battle. It'll only be a matter of time before Akatsuki tries to get you again." He told Naruto. "You've got to close that gap if you want to have any chance of ever beating them or Orochimaru. You have to become stronger. Right now you are at a Mid Chunin level I'd say. But I want you to become even stronger than a Jonin. I want you to use Kyuubi's power and obtain a level of strength not seen since the days of Tadakatsu Honda himself!" He said to Naruto who listened to his words.

"Everyone suffers a hard defeat at one point or another. No one is invincible and only a fool believes he is." Kimimaro told him. "Instead of dwelling on what had happened, get up and train and become stronger, that way you can prevent that from ever happening again."

"I want you to go past the Chunin and the Jonin level. I want you to become even stronger than myself and Sarutobi in his prime was! I want you to become even more powerful than The Yondaime!" Jiraiya exclaimed and Naruto's eyes widened. As strong as them? Could he really hope to become as strong as those legends?

"It's not going to be an easy path I'll tell you that, you'll have to go to your limit and push beyond it multiple times. There's no room for those who give up in this world we live in." He said telling the boy the hard truth. "But if you can keep the course and give it your all you shall obtain the power and achieve your dream!"

Kakashi looked on as he listened in to what Jiraiya was saying and seeing the effect it was having on Naruto.

Naruto watched The Toad Sannin his words and Kimimaro's in his head. He looked at his damaged hand and brought his cast up and with a bit of a struggle wiggled his fingers. Nodding at seeing them mobile his eyes grew firm with determination in them. He had to get stronger. He had to become even stronger and push himself beyond the limit of both what Shikotsumyaku could do and with Kyuubi as well.

He would not let what happen today happen ever again.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	36. Defection

Next Chapter of Blood is Thicker Than Bone. After healing from his wounds, Naruto discovers to his total lack of surprise that Sasuke is defecting and leaving (who didn't see that coming?) Also…Fuck Canon

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Naruto looked on at his hand as he had taken the cast off it. Staring at it and nodding as it was fully healed and had recovered at last after his fight with Orochimaru. He wiggled his fingers and clutched them into a fist and nodded as he felt them fully cooperative and able to use it once more.

He threw a quick punch and a smirk grew across his face as he felt as strong as he had been before. "Good, now I can train fully since this is now healed." He said and threw a series of punches going into a combo and did a spin kick on top of the roof of the building he was on. It was all coming back to him naturally since he had been put on the shelf for the past couple of weeks when it got broken.

"I see you are well." A voice said behind him and Naruto turned and saw a pony tailed haired ninja with a scar on his nose.

"Iruka." Naruto said looking on at The Instructor at The Academy.

"It's good that you're better now. A broken wrist isn't something you can just walk off." Iruka Umino said smiling to him as he walked forward to the blonde.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you much anymore." Naruto said to the Instructor.

"I understand, we're all busy anymore with me training the next batch of Ninjas and you with your team." Iruka replied with an understanding smile to him. "You've gotten strong Naruto."

"I wouldn't have made it if it weren't for your teachings at the academy Iruka-san." Naruto said with a smile to him.

"Nonsense, I just gave you a little shove in the right direction." Iruka told him. "It was you who made yourself into a fine ninja, no one else." The Chunin told him.

"So what do you wanna do? Go train and spar?" He asked him and Iruka smiled.

"Nothing, let's just sit here and relax." He said to the blonde and sat down on the rooftop and leaned his head back looking up at the clouds. "A ninja needs to let loose and wind down remember? There's more to life than missions for a ninja." He said as Naruto joined him on the roof. "You're a good kid Naruto, Konoha is starting to realize it as well as you're earned peoples' respect." Iruka told him who looked on at him. "You're not the loud mouthed hyper active twit most people dismissed you as anymore. They are seeing the real you." He told Naruto who smiled back at him.

"Iruka-san, no matter what happens, even when I become Hokage and outrank you." Naruto told him good naturedly and Iruka grinned at him. "You'll always be my teacher." He said to him.

Meanwhile…

Anko Mitarashi found herself being lowered down in a small cage. She looked on as she found herself in a dank watery structure. There were a few stepping stones but most of the area was comprised of thick water that let off a pale glow. She looked around as the cage reached the bottom of it and the door opened automatically

Above her watching on a Balcony seated on a chair was a man who looked on eagerly.

"I am a fair man, I am civilized as well and don't resort to such barbaric methods as flaying. I believe in Trial by Combat as well. Let The Heavens decide who is just." He informed her. "If you win, you are free to go. If you lose you die. Simple as that really." He said explaining the stipulation to her. Anko had been on a mission and had been captured while sneaking through his mission putting her in the predicament she was in.

"Yeah sure, and I guess none of your friends are willing to fight for me?" Anko said dryly looking on.

"Not unless you got a stash of gold hidden in your bosom." The man said smirking at her and Anko rolled her eyes and focusing her chakra stepped onto the water walking on it. "This will be a fair fight, you'll have your weapons and gear."

"Fine then, who the hell are you going to have me fight?" She asked him wanting to get this over with.

"This is my Champion." The Man informed her and something begin to raise out of the water. Anko looked and saw a large green skinned Crocodile start to emerge from the water its eyes on her. Licking its lips at the prospect of a meal it swam towards her at a fast pace and lunged at her. Anko dodged it as it turned and snapped its jaws at her.

"Beat it!" Anko shouted at the beast. "Go bother Captain Hook!" She said to The Crocodile. The Crocodile snapped its jaws at her just missing her as she avoided it. One snap from its powerful jaws would tear her in two. Snarling the reptile lunged at her and she moved out of the way. She saw it dive under the water and knew it was going to try and ambush her as it swam below.

Anko was ready for it and leapt out of the way as it came through the water from below. She knew kunai would be useless against its hard hide, she had to wait for an opening if she wanted to survive this.

The man on the balcony looked on eagerly watching her fight for her life.

The Crocodile swam at Anko who did hand symbols and disappeared right as it bit her replacing it with a log surprising the reptile as it spat the log out, it turned looking for Anko and saw her running on the water and it gave pursuit towards her. Anko looked on seeing it coming after her as it was in its natural habitat in the water but she allowed a smirk to appear on her face as it leapt out of the water looking to ensnare and drag her under.

"Eat this!" She shouted and leapt and threw an explosive tag right into its mouth just avoiding its jaws.

The Crocodile landed in the water and suddenly exploded its head being blown straight off it from the blast as meaty chunks flew up into the sky and fall and sank into the water and so did its corpse.

Anko smirked and looked up at the man who scowled at her as she had killed his pet.

A hand clamped over his mouth and a kunai was driven into his back, he fell over dead as his killer was revealed.

"Its about time you got here." She grumbled looking on at Tayuya.

"Yeah, Yeah, got your ass up here." The redhead grumbled and tossed a rope ladder down and Anko scaled up it as Anko had gotten caught on purpose for the mission, that way Tayuya could sneak in and infiltrate and kill him. The two having worked together for it and having dealt with him.

"C'mon let's get out of this place." Anko said and they went on leaving the place exiting it.

Elsewhere…

Orochimaru sat stewing in fury over what has happened, his arms once again useless. For a brief moment he had regained them and was invincible. But he had lost them again he had been in a murderous rage over what had happened. So close, so close to being unstoppable! But now he had lost it thanks to that accursed Samurai who had taken The Mask of Honda, perhaps it was the same man back from the dead to reclaim it.

His jaw trembling he stood up from his throne cold murder in his golden eyes. No, no more failures, no more backtracking.

"SAKON! JIROBO! KIDOMARU! RAIGA!" He shouted his voice echoing all throughout the compound of his mansion. "I SUMMON YOU NOW!" He shouted his voice full of rage and fury.

The group of four immediately made their way and entered and kneeled before him. Even Raiga had the sense to know that doing so would be foolish and result in an agonizing death.

"I should have you all mutilated and fed to the worms for your failures!" Orochimaru said snarling at them his killing intent filling the entire room. Not in years had Orochimaru unleashed the full power of his killing intent and it took all their nerve not to shock. Raiga was finding it greater than that of The Mizukage of The Bloody Mist and felt rare fear for the first time. "Failure after Failure, defeat after defeat, but no more! I am giving you all one final chance." He told the group. "You had best not disappoint me again." He told them.

"You will go to Konoha," He ordered them. "And you will bring Sasuke Uchiha to me within 48 hours!"

"Forty-Eight hours, but that is-" Sakon started to protest but Orochimaru spat out a snake from his mouth that appeared right in front of him and Ukon fangs right at their throats.

"I don't want to hear any damn excuses! Go now!" He ordered them. "If you fail and return empty handed once more, I will flay the very flesh from your bones. Kill anyone who sees you and kill The Uzumaki brat as well if you get the chance." He told them all giving them a dire warning. "Now go, go! GO!" He shouted and the group turned and exited the room as fast as they could departing.

Orochimaru sat back down on his throne his eyes filled with piercing death. If they valued their lives at all they will return to him within the time limit with Sasuke. He needed his body now, he could not wait any longer.

The next day…

Kimimaro was by himself a dozen miles away from Konoha he sat calmly on a rock listening to the waterfall nearby in a meditative pose.

The Kaguya sat there images of his family appearing in his mind.

He saw his mother and his father the two arguing over what he was doing since he took control of the clan and was being a terrible leader. Kimura lifted his hand as it to strike her but Ayako stopped him with a cold glare that made him hold his hand at bay.

He saw his young self seated in his mother's lap the Uzumaki calmly stroking his hair singing a soft song to her. The young Kimimaro looked up at his mother with love in his eyes towards her.

He then saw himself in a cell having been thrust in there by his father and looking out peering past it at the emptiness of the room, leaving only him inside of it. His father having put him there to control him. So he wouldn't suffer the same fate of his father who he had secretly when Kimimaro was only three, slain in order to obtain control of The Kaguya.

Kimimaro then saw a great battlefield with many men dying. The Kaguya clan despite their ferocity was losing the battle against The Mizukage's forces as he had ordered the extermination of The Clan in his war against Kekkai Genkai that he sought to eliminate from Kirigakure. The young boy could only look on in horror at what he saw as dead piled the ground.

"Run Kimimaro, don't look back! I'll join you soon." His mother told him yelling at him to flee. "RUN!"

And so he did, he had fled the battle not stopping until nightfall. That was the last time he saw either his clan or his mother ever again. After that, he was the last of The Kaguyas that remained. He walked throughout the land, scavenging whatever food he could find. The few people he saw instantly recognized the dots on his forehead and ran in terror or chased him out of the village calling him a monster.

He then saw himself after a year of wandering alone meeting Orochimaru, the man telling Kimimaro to come with him and to find his purpose in life. Kimimaro had joined him swearing loyalty to him and his cause from that day forth, vowing to fight for him and die for him if it came to it. Kimimaro saw himself for several years growing and he fought as his bodyguard and finest warrior. None dared come near him with Kimimaro's bone swords piercing through their heart. He had done well and had accomplished every task his master gave him.

But despite it, he felt a hole in his heart that he couldn't fill. An emptiness knowing he was the last and having contacted the accursed disease.

But then he saw himself meeting Naruto Uzumaki, the last of The Uzumaki clan, his Kin, his Cousin and Son of his Aunt. He saw the rocky first meeting and him teaching him everything he knew that he could teach Naruto about Shikotsumyaku having recently activated it for the first time.

He saw the two training and working, Naruto learning how to use his bones as his own weapons as he taught him all that he knew. Naruto going from a buffoon with no clue to what he was doing, to a warrior and ninja.

He saw the attack on Konoha and being dragged and ordered to kill him. Kimimaro made his decision that day to renounce his loyalties to Orochimaru instead showing Loyalty to his family and they had fought and battled their way cutting down any who they faced. He saw the battle with Gaara and Naruto activating The Kyuubi's power and besting The One Tailed Tanuki.

He then saw his eyes opening again as he felt stronger than he had been in over a year as Tsunade her hands on his chest had cured the disease eliminating it from his body.

Those and other images appeared in Kimimaro's mind, showcasing the people he had met, the things he had done, the people he had slain in battle and up to the present date with having to work with Tayuya and Anko.

Suddenly a blur of different images appeared in his mind to his surprise just now. He saw four outlines of people one of them carrying a box that he recognized very well. He then saw other outlines of people in pursuit after them. He saw Naruto sprouting bone swords dodging lightning fired at him just avoiding it.

Kimimaro saw the box shattering open and a figure clad in dark chakra and markings over his body emerging from it and started to transform into a different form.

He then heard the familiar cackling laughter of The Snake as he saw several outlines of bodies not moving on the ground.

Kimimaro opened his eyes and stood up on the rock. "Something has happened," He said quietly. "A premonition of things to come? Or what has already happened?" He mused to himself but knew that it wasn't a pleasant feeling concerning his cousin.

"I must go, and change and stop what I have witnessed before its too late." He said and took off in a dash making his way towards The Leaf.

At Konoha…

"Sasuke has left, Tsunade-sama." Sakura told The Hokage. "I knew something was wrong but I never really thought he'd do something so drastic." She murmured in disbelief at what had happened.

"Damn fool." Tsunade cursed in anger. "He's willingly walking right into a Snakes' Den."

"He told me he saw no other choice, going on about that it was the only option he had left for him to do that he couldn't accomplish his goal here. I tried to talk to him but he wouldn't listen." Sakura said shaking her head. "I think, I think he's really gone."

"It's not your fault Sakura, don't blame yourself." Kakashi told the apprentice. Sakura had been knocked out by him and made to look like she had fallen asleep on a bench. It had been over an hour before she woke up and told Kakashi and them what had happened.

"We can't let this happen," Tsunade said as she stood up. "We have to get Sasuke back before Orochimaru gets his hands on him. You know why he wants him Kakashi." Tsunade said to him and he nodded his head in response knowing full well. "That's one thing we can't allow to happen."

"I understand Godaime. We won't let him go like this." Kakashi responded to her. "Four figures who match the description of Orochimaru's top men have been spotted from one of our ninjas in a town not far from here. I fear Sasuke has gone with them. We must not let them take him."

"Why not?" A voice said to their surprise and they all whipped around and saw Naruto standing in the doorway a bored look on his face as if finding what had happened unimportant. "He's turned his coat, I say let him leave." Naruto said folding his arms across his chest.

"Naruto," Sakura said in surprise. She knew the two had been at odds for some time but never expected Naruto to react in such a manner

"Let him leave, for too long he's been a pain in all our asses, maybe it'd be a blessing in disguise to us if he goes there and be's a hassle towards him for a change. Sasuke's made his decision, I say let him leave. He doesn't care about any of us anymore. Face it, can anyone actually say anything positive about The Uchiha?" Naruto asked them. "I've got more important things to do like continue mastering my Kekkai Genkai than drag his carcass back here." He said and turned and left the room.

They watched him go but didn't try to stop him. "I'm going to form a team to get him back here," Tsunade said to them. "Kakashi I want you to send your Ninja Dogs to both Kimimaro and Tayuya and Anko with any luck there are nearby here and will be able to intercept him." She told him.

"I understand." Kakashi said to them. "Excuse me Hokage," He said and put a comforting hand on Sakura's shoulder.

Kakashi made his way throughout Konoha looking for Naruto, he knew the blonde was here somewhere. Those who had been sent to go after him: Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuga, and Chouji Akimichi had already gone to find Sasuke and bring him back. Kakashi looked and wasn't surprised at all when he spotted Naruto at where else, Ichiraku's of course.

He entered the building and took a seat beside Naruto who was eating at a solemn pace. He waved Teuchi away who came over and the man realized this was private between them.

"Kakashi I already told you, I'm not going." Naruto told him as he continued eating.

"Naruto, you can't hide from what's happening in a bowl of ramen."

"Watch me." He mumbled and Kakashi looked on at him amused.

"Listen I know things are rough but you have to go after him."

"Don't see any reason for me." Naruto replied not looking up.

"Naruto…" Kakashi said in annoyance. Naruto looked at him as he finished his bowl and got up and walked out of the room and Kakashi followed him not letting him out of his sight.

Releasing he wasn't going to get rid of his second shadow Naruto turned to face his sensei.

"Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Chouji, that's plenty to haul his ass back here, I see no reason for me to go." Naruto plainly said as he walked away. Kakashi teleported in front of him in a poof and Naruto frowned and went to go a different way but he appeared stopping him.

"Naruto you need to find Sasuke and bring him back," Kakashi said to him.

"No, I'm not going." Naruto said plainly. "What do you expect me to do huh? Drag his carcass back here and expect everything to be fine? That'll he be forgiven automatically for being a Grade A Cunt like he's been? If he mutters 'Sorry' that he won't try something like it again? Screw it! Let him go to that bastard! You think I care?" Naruto frowned at him but Kakashi continued to look at him. Naruto gritted his teeth and let out a low growl of frustration.

"D'ohhh! See what you're doing!" Naruto shouted as he stomped his foot in anger. "You're making me stomp grass!" He exclaimed irritated. "What'd you want me to do? What can I do? I need a hammer the size of the Hokage Monument to get through his thick inbred skull about what he's doing."

"Naruto I know you and Sasuke don't like one another but you have to go. If the positions were reversed and you each had gone down the opposite paths, would you expect Sasuke to just let you leave? What about Sarutobi? Or The Yondaime? Would they have let you or him leave?"

"No he wouldn't have." Naruto said after a long moment.

"Listen you have to go and find him, the others are good, but they need you in order for this to be successful." Kakashi said to him. "Being a Ninja means you have to do things at times that you hate doing, and I know you are against going after him, even hating it. That's what being a Ninja means."

Naruto stared at him for a long moment before turning around facing the way the others were going.

"I better be made Jonin for all the crap I have to put up with!" Naruto shouted as he leapt onto the rooftops and broke into a run going reluctantly but without breaking his stride to join the others.

A/N: That's the end of this chapter hope you review. Next chapter Naruto battles against Raiga Kurosuki and The others fighting against The former swordsmen of Mist. And again…Fuck Canon


	37. The last Meeting?

Next Chapter of Blood is Thicker than Bone. Naruto finds himself in a battle against the remnants of The Sound Four and then facing Sasuke.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"WAIT UP!" A voice shouted to the surprise of The Four who turned and looked behind them.

A blonde figure leapt through the trees before them and landed before the group who had been sent after Sasuke.

"Naruto." Shikamaru said looking on at The Blonde who didn't appear to be too thrilled at being here.

"I'm going with you guys. To bring the damn prick back." He told them as they looked on at him as they had been sent on the mission. He walked over to them joining Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, and Chouji as he stood beside them all.

"I'm surprised you are joining with us Naruto." Neji said looking on at him as the others were surprised that he was going to join with them. From what they knew it was just going to be the four of them when they were told the mission they had been assigned to do.

"Frankly I'd rather not be here," Naruto replied to them. "But unfortunately I ain't got a choice." He told the group who looked on at him. "Personally I'd rather just let him leave and not have to deal with him again as he's done nothing for any of us and you all know that as Sasuke has been nothing but a pain in all our asses since we first met him. But due to orders we have bring his carcass back." He told them who was quiet. "Maybe if we castrate and neuter him when we find him it'll get some of the poison out of him." He suggested with a smirk and their eyes widened in shock at his words and Akamaru let out a low whimper at what he was suggesting. "Let's get this over with so we can find him and drag him back home, I'd rather not waste anymore time chasing him than I have to. So let's go!" He shouted and dashed off ahead and the others ran after him to keep up.

########

Elsewhere…

"Gimme a break," Anko muttered in disdain as she looked on at the letter that she and Tayuya had received from a Messenger as they were returning to Konoha when it had came. "Perfect time for him to go nuts." She said with disgust.

The two having returned back from their mission had been intercepted by one of Kakashi's ninja dog messengers and given a scroll.

"_I am afraid that Sasuke Uchiha has gone off on his own as he has left The Hidden Leaf. A group has already been sent to retrieve him but I fear it might not be enough. Anko, Tayuya, you are the closest to The Valley of The End, you must go there and help stop and intercept Sasuke before it is too late. "_

_The Godaime_

_Tsunade_

"Great, now what?" Tayuya mumbled as the two were the closest who could get there.

"We have to go," Anko muttered bitterly. "We're gonna have to go and stop the bastard from getting him before its too late." She said as she put it away.

"Do we really have to?" Tayuya mumbled as she folded her arms unhappily. "Let the jackass leave. He can find out how Orochimaru treats people personally." She said voicing her opinion of it.

"Yeah unfortunately we do," Anko told her. "I know Sasuke isn't well liked but we can't let Orochimaru get his fangs on him the way he's done us. We're gonna have to go and stop that from happening. I bet The Kid feels the same way about this as we do." She said referring to Naruto.

"Fine, let's get the damn thing over with." Tayuya muttered as they went to go as they were near it and with a bit of luck stop him.

########

Orochimaru seated in his chair gritted his teeth in fury as he felt pain coursing through his body. He looked at his hands and saw that the flesh on them were starting to peel off and his scowl grew as his body was decomposing faster than he had anticipated. He looked as if expecting them to appear with Sasuke but saw they weren't coming and he bristled with anger at their failure to show up in time. This could kill him if he did not take a body soon at this rate.

"They should be here by now!" He said hissing in fury. Kabuto nervously stood in the room with him looking on as he got up and stomped around the room. Kabuto could see his body falling apart and knew he didn't have much time until they fell apart at the seams.

Orochimaru seethed with rage at what was happening, he needed Sasuke where were they? They were failing as they had not showed up at all like he had expected.

Orochimaru couldn't wait any longer he needed a body now!

"Kabuto!" He ordered his follower. "Gather all the prisoners and those experimented. If they are not here in three hours chose one to be my next body." He ordered him.

"As you command Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said and exited the room to make preparations for it.

Orochimaru gritted his teeth again and looked at his hands and wondered how much longer before the rest of his body met the same fate.

########

Naruto and the others dashed ahead going as they propelled their bodies forward using chakra, the group didn't stop for anything as they needed to make up for what had happened as they were out of The Land of Fire and going through a dense woods as they were now approaching The Valley of The End.

Akamaru riding in Kiba's jacket sniffed the air and let out a low growl. "What is it boy?" Kiba asked him as his companion sensed danger.

Neji activated his Byakugan and looked and spotted several people hiding. "Ambush!" He shouted as several Sound Ninjas and Raiga's henchmen appeared leaping out of the trees at them.

"Scatter!" Shikamaru shouted as they threw weapons at them and the group dodged them. "Perfect." He muttered as they looked on.

"Attack!" Karashi shouted and they charged The Leaf Ninjas as they were to stop them from getting to Sasuke.

"Kaiten!" Neji shouted and spun deflecting weapons, Chouji expanded tripling in size as he performed his Meat Tank attack while Akamaru transformed into another Kiba as they began to fight against them. Shikamaru dodged a Black Tornado attack as they were meant to hold them back and prevent them from making it to Sasuke, not defeat them.

Naruto dodged Karashi's wild swings from his claws. "Geez kid, you never practice?" He said to him and Karashi scowled and rushed him. Naruto dodged it as he backed away towards a tree but actually leading him on. Karashi stabbed at him and Naruto dodged it and the weapons hit wood and got stuck there shocking Karashi as he couldn't pull them free. Naruto then grabbed his head and smashed it into the wood knocking him out as he slumped downwards.

Naruto joined with the others fighting against Orochimaru's men who were determined to stop them, The group of five using their Chunin level strength beat them back as they fought on.

"So who knocked out the most?" Naruto said a few minutes later after beating them as the area was covered with bodies. Suddenly the sky darkened and they looked up and their eyes widened in shock at what they saw as a giant boulder was thrown at them. The group leapt out of the way of it as it smashed into the ground crushing one unfortunate Sound Nin who didn't move.

They looked and saw a large figure with an orange Mohawk having thrown it at them. "Useless scum." Jirobo muttered as he looked on at the fallen men. "I'll have to do everything it looks like." He said in anger and reaching into the ground grabbed and pulled out another boulder and tossed it at them.

"That's a big boy." Kiba commented as they dodged it evading being crushed. "But the bigger they are!" He shouted and rushed him with Akamaru who transformed. "Gatsuuga!" He shouted and they spun doing his trademark move but Jirobo took the hit without trying to dodge and smacked the two away with his arm.

"The harder they hit…" Shikamaru confirmed dryly as both ninja and dog were dizzy from the blow. Jirobo grabbed a small tree and pulling it out from the root swung it like a club at them. Naruto and Neji leapt over his swing and Naruto rushed him. Jirobo swung again and Naruto leapt onto it and ran at The member of The Sound Four as he charged him. Jirobo snarled and launched the tree but Naruto leapt up and fired Drilling Bullets at him and Jirobo covered up taking the hits. Snarling Jirobo punched the ground with his fists causing a tremor making them lose their footing.

"The more time we waste with him, the more likely Orochimaru will get Sasuke." Neji muttered as the five regrouped to try and figure out how to take him down so they could go on.

Jirobo rushed them his hands glowing but Chouji in a surprising display of speed appeared in front of him and they locked hands engaged in a test of strength the heavy members of each squad pitted against one another. Neither backed down as they were in a standstill as they clamped hands looking to outdo the other.

"Go Shikamaru! I'll deal with this guy!" Chouji shouted at them. "Get movin'!" He shouted as they gritted in power against one another.

"C'mon!…" Shikamaru said giving him one final look and they went on leaving them to fight.

The group continued to go deeper into the forest.

Akamaru let out a warning bark suddenly as they went. "Here comes more of the goon squad!" Kiba shouted as more men appeared blocking them with their own bodies. "Let's go boy!" He shouted as he rushed into the fry with his companion

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as he did hand symbols creating two dozen copies and Neji activated his Byakugan while Shikamaru readied his Kage Mane to use against them.

The fight like before was short but furious and in the end they had bested them knocking them all out. Naruto wiped sweat off his brow as he looked on as they were in the clear now. "You guys holding up?" He asked the others who nodded their heads at him and they began to go on. "Huh? What's that?" He said and they looked and saw a giant cocoon up above.

The Cocoon split open suddenly to their surprised and exploded and they covered their faces. When they dared to look they saw that the scenery had changed.

The group looked on as they saw the area was covered with thick webbing. Webbing similar to that which a Spider would weave. That if they fell into would trap them. They heard a laugh and saw dangling above them from below was Kidomaru.

"Welcome to my parlor." Kidomaru taunted them as his hitai-ate was lifted up exposing his third eye. "You won't be leaving here." He said as he formed his bow and notched an arrow and let loose with one which they avoided.

"Naruto, go. I can handle this." Neji told him as he stood before Kidomaru.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked him looking on.

"Yes, I can deal with this six armed fool. I know that this is where my part in this play ends." Neji told him and Naruto saw that Neji was a whole new different person than the one he had seen before.

Kidomaru fired an arrow at them and Neji spun as he deflected it with his Kaiten. "Go." He told them and Naruto nodded his head.

"Good luck." Naruto told him and they threw a smoke bomb down to cover their escape as Neji leapt at The Spider Ninja beginning their fight.

The now three man team went on as they went through. Naruto had thoughts about what had happened, Neji and Choji sacrificing themselves for the mission. He did not know how they would hold up on it but concentrated on the task as he ran with Shikamaru and Kiba as they went.

"Aw jeez, here comes more!" Kiba shouted as Akamaru warned him and more showed up. "Let's go boy!" He shouted and the two leapt and became a spinning wheel and smashed into them.

"Orochimaru must really be desperate if he's sending so many guys to try and stop us." Shikamaru noted as they fought and grabbing one with his shadow used him as a life puppet and made him throw punches and kicks at other Sound Ninjas and Kurosuki members. Naruto summoned a giant toad and had it spit out slime and mucus to trip them up as they faced the group.

The group panted later on as the fights they had been going on and the constant running was finally taking a toll on them at last. "When I get back to Konoha, I'm taking a nap, and I'm not walking up until the next Exams!" Shikmaru said as their muscles were sore and Chakra was starting to give out on them.

"Kinda have to agree with you." Kiba muttered with a smile as he scratched Akamaru's chin.

"Aw? Is someone tired?" A mocking voice said surprising the group.

They looked and saw an conjoined figure standing there.

"Now you'll have to deal with us." Sakon said as his brother Ukon separated from him.

"Bring it!" Kiba shouted at them and Akamaru howled in unison with him as he changed into Kiba again. The brothers sneered joining back up together and charged the dwindling group intent on killing them all himself. Naruto and Shikamaru dodged their unison attacks as they threw punches and kicks at the same time and Ukon would appear out of Sakon's body and attack from different angles. Akamaru and Kiba attacked them but the brothers who knew every move each one was going to make was able to counter and knock them away

"Stupid worms, you'll all be dead soon." Sakon said and he and Ukon prepared a Jutsu together preparing to attack Naruto and Shikamaru.

Akamaru and Kiba having recovered quicker than they anticipated lunged at them surprising the brothers as they collided with them, brawling.

The entangled mess of limbs lost their footing as they headed towards a cliff. "Kiba!" Naruto shouted as he saw what was going to happen

The group fell over the cliff disappearing without a trace down below. Naruto went to ran after them but Shikamaru grabbed his arm. "Naruto, Kiba will be alright, he and Akamaru are more than capable of fighting them. We have to go." He told him.

"Them and the others are sacrificing themselves on this mission," Naruto said recalling what the three had done. "They may not live past this." He said ominously.

"I know," Shikamaru solemnly said to him. "But we all knew the risks and danger when we took this mission."

"GRRRR, the bastard isn't worth them dying!" Naruto shouted in anger at how Sasuke's selfish actions were endangering the lives of others. "He doesn't care at all that others are getting hurt and possibly dying because of how he's acted!"

"Naruto…" Shikamaru said to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

They heard a noise and turned and saw more Sound Nins and Kurosuki Members appearing. "Give me a damn break!" Naruto shouted in disgust at how many there was. "We're getting nowhere." He lamented as this was ridiculous with how many they were having to fight. As if every last henchmen Orochimaru had he had sent to attack them.

"Naruto…" Shikamaru softly said to him. "I'll deal with them. Go on and get Sasuke." He told him.

"I'm not leaving you, I left the others behind by themselves and I'm not leaving you, you guys are my friends." Naruto told him refusing to leave him to face the odds alone.

"You're the only one who has the strength to get Sasuke and knock him out if necessary if you have to fight him. I don't have that skill to do so. It's up to you." Shikamaru told him and Naruto looked at him seeing how serious he was.

Orochimaru's men went to attack only to be blindsided and attacked by a pair of Kunoichi who appeared.

"Tayuya? Anko?" Naruto said in surprise at seeing the two as they attacked them. Tayuya had brought out her Doki and Anko had summoned Snakes as well.

"GO!" Shikamaru shouted and shoved him in a different direction and turned and ran into the fray.

"You guys, all of you stay alive." Naruto said as he ran off.

"We got to give Naruto the time! We've got to not let them interfere with him." Shikamaru ordered the two. "Don't let anyone five feet near him!" He shouted and the three leapt up and threw Shuriken and Kunai at them giving Naruto the chance to run past them all and not have to stop and fight.

The three landed on the ground and were surrounded. "Just freakin' great. Now what dumbass?" Tayuya asked as the three were back to back.

"Should've seen this coming." Anko muttered as she looked around at the group before them. Dozens of Sound Shinobi and Kurosuki family members against the three of them.

"Great. How about you take the fifteen on that side, Tayuya takes the fifteen on that side and I'll handle that side?" Shikamaru asked as he pointed over to a side were there was no one at all.

"Be motivated for once." Anko muttered at him rolling her eyes. "Let's go!" She shouted and charged forward.

Tayuya fought against a Kurosuki Member who seemed offended he was facing her.

"Stupid girl, kneel before me!" He told Tayuya. "A woman's entire purpose in life is to kneel before man and serve them." He said to the redhead.

"Oh really?" Tayuya replied and rushed him, he swiped at her and she dodged his attack evading it. Although Taijutsu was not her main strength, she was adept at hand to hand and know how to block and parry. She dodged and evaded them taunting him with a smug smirk which made him even madder that he couldn't hit her. He attacked her only for her to move to the side and grab his arm and slam her knee into it.

"You bitch!" He shouted at her in pain.

"You got that right." Tayuya replied to him

Tayuya twisted his arm and snapping it as she broke it preventing him from doing anything and pulled out a Kunai and stopped when she was about to kill him as there was no way he could defend himself.

"What's your name?" Tayuya asked him suddenly.

"Kishimoto." He replied in confusion. That was his final word as she plunged the kunai into his skull killing him.

"Nice knowing you…dick" She said dropping his corpse to the ground.

More went to attack but were suddenly blown away and smacking against the tress with a heavy thud knocking them out. The trio looked and saw who had done it.

########

Naruto continued to ran as he came near the edge of the forest and saw an opening, in front of him was just a plain field of grass, but he wasn't surprised when a group appeared blocking his path.

"Jesus, is Orochimaru sending all his forces out at once?" Naruto said in disbelief as he dodged an attack as he was assaulted by yet another force of his men. He dodged and parried attacks with his bone swords and dodged jutsus and stabbed a Kurosuki member with a bone sword in his kidneys. He spun and parried and danced, his movements an exact copy of his cousins' as he unleashed Shikotsumyaku on them.

As he dealt with many of them, a group lunged and leapt at him looking to attack him from his blindside firing a combined Jutsu.

Only for a green blur suddenly appeared and kicked them away.

"L-Lee?!" Naruto said turning in shock as standing there before him was none other than Rock Lee who was now standing up on his own two feet. "You can walk?"

Lee grinned his trademark grin. "I can do much more than that!" He shouted and leapt into action as he delivered punches and kicks to them. "HaHa! You're no match for my youthful spirit." He shouted as like a green whirlwind he was all around the place batting and smacking them aside. He looked like his old self as the injuries he had gotten from Gaara weren't even there. He was back and better than ever.

"Naruto go! Get Sasuke! I'll handle these heathens!" Rock Lee shouted to him as he stood before him. "I'll explain how I'm back in fighting shape when we get back to Konoha." He told him as he turned to face them.

Naruto nodded his head at him and ran off. Another person was making a sacrifice…

Naruto did not get far as he came to an open field when a bolt of lightning struck the ground before him and he lifted his head and looked on as he saw Raiga Kurosuki his swords sparkling with electricity on the lone tree.

"You're really a persistent bunch, or maybe stupid is the proper word for you." Raiga told him as he leapt down. "Needlessly throwing your lives away for some prick who doesn't want to be with you anymore." He told him

"I can say the same about you guys, considering you're throwing yourselves at us and letting yourself get killed for that sicko." Naruto responded to him and Raiga smirked in response at him. "Speaking of prick where is he?" He asked.

"He's gone on ahead, don't worry about him."

"Believe me I wouldn't usual but a missions a mission." Naruto told him.

"Hmph loyalty eh?" Raiga told him as they talked. "I was loyal to Kiri you know that? Until they betrayed me and drove me out. Along with Zabuza, Kisame and other members of The Seven Swordsmen." He said to Naruto. "How long until The Leaf betrays you demon? In the end, the village never cares about you. They'll chew you up and spit you out for their amusement." He said to Naruto. "It happened to me, it'll happen to you."

Naruto didn't reply to him as he got into a stance. Raiga charged him his blades glowing and slashed at him. Naruto dodged as he felt the heat emanating from his weapons and sprouted a pair of bone swords and swung at him. Raiga blocked it and smirked as his weapons sparked and Naruto felt he was being stung by the contact of it and backed up rubbing his palms. "I've killed my share of Shikotsumyaku wielders and I know how to beat them boy." Raiga said to him and lashed at him going for his head. Naruto ducked it and did hand symbols summoning multiple clones of himself to fight. They charged Raiga who covered himself in electricity and when they hit him they blew up from contact.

"Lighting Style: Thunder Wave!" He shouted and let loose with a wave of yellow electricity. Naruto leapt up over it but Raiga did so as well and looked to impale him, Naruto blocked his attacks and slashed at him each going for the quick kill.

"Wind Release: Hawk Talon's!" Naruto shouted and performed several slashes with his swords at Raiga sending attacks at him, Raiga saw the attack and dodged them as each one that missed cut through anything in its path, grass, rocks, even leaving a mark on the tree he'd been standing on. No doubt if it hit him it'd leave a nasty wound. Raiga sneered at Naruto and held his blades up and fired several lightning balls at him. Naruto avoided them as he dodged the attacks. "Bone Style: Dance of The Camellia!" He said and began stabbing repeatedly and continuously at him, each attack a different angle and design never the same. Raiga's eyes couldn't keep up with the fierceness of the attack.

But Ranmaru, who was hidden on his person as he always was, could. The Boy's eyes were glowing his Kekkai Genkai activated and could see and detect where Naruto's attacks were coming from and whispering and telling Raiga were to go and when to dodge the attack so not one blow landed on him. "Up, Left, Right, Up, Side," He said to him as he watched on.

"Enough of this!" Raiga shouted after he had dodged thirty of them and slammed his Kiba Blades together emitting a flash of lightning. Naruto cried out in shock at it as it blinded him making him halt his attack. Raiga's foot connected with his chest knocking him backwards hitting the ground. Raiga roared and held his blades up and a bolt of lightning shot out of the sky down towards the blonde, Naruto rolled over just dodging it but another, and then a third tried to get him. Naruto kept on moving and dodging them but they kept coming on him.

Raiga grinned darkly and cackled. It didn't matter how many lightning bolts Naruto dodged, The Swordsman could do this all day if he needed to. Eventually all it would take would be one slip or for him to stop even for a brief second. And he would die.

Naruto kept on dodging, just avoiding each one that came close to contact with his skin. He didn't have any time to try and stop Raiga or perform a Jutsu to try and break it as he had to keep moving at all times. He felt the heat coming from each one. Raiga saw that they were getting closer as time passed and knew he was out of luck.

"Now you die!" He shouted only for a figure to pass by him and slash him across the stomach. His eyes widened in pain and he cried out as it broke his concentration stopping the lightning bolts from going after Naruto. He clutched his stomach dropping to one knee and saw the cut from it in his flesh. Naruto looked and saw who had done it.

"Kimimaro!" He shouted in shock as his cousin was standing there having saved him from the attacks. "Talk about cutting it close." He said to him as he stood beside him.

"Bastard!" Raiga shouted as he pulled himself up as he covered his wound. Ranmaru was shouting in his ear to run away but he waved it off, he could handle them.

"Naruto," Kimimaro said to his cousin. "You have somewhere else to be don't you?" He told him. "The Uchiha is not far from here."

"I'm not leaving you." Naruto told him. No way was he going to leave his family behind after he had been forced to leave the others.

Kimimaro turned to look at him. "Naruto, do you really believe I'm that weak that I'd die at the hands of some trash such as him?" He asked him.

"Hello! I don't like being ignored!" Raiga shouted as his twin weapons were covered with electricity and he lunged at the two of them. Kimimaro rushed him as well as they began to fight. "I said go!" Kimimaro told his cousin as they locked blades and Naruto reluctantly ran on ahead. Raiga saw him and went to fire lightning at him but Kimimaro prevented him from doing it as Naruto ran off.

Kimimaro and Raiga continued their battle going against one another. Exchanging blows and parrying each others attack, their attacks savage but efficient against one another as they battled as neither backed down. The two fought against one another as lighting cracked from Raiga's swords.

Raiga unleashed a Jutsu at him which Kimimaro evaded and retaliated by having several bones stick out of his body and began spinning at a fast rate becoming a cyclone of death. Raiga avoided the attacks and brought forth a thick mist to hide himself in and cover the field. Kimimaro stood his ground knowing this tactic as Raiga was now stalking him in it like a Lion does a Gazelle. But Kimimaro had a Cat of his own to use as he made hand symbols and summoned a Panther.

"Find him." He instructed it and the beast let out a soft purr and disappeared into The Mist without a sound. Kimimaro then sat as he closed his eyes and went into a meditative state as he sat on the ground calmly breathing.

A great roar followed by a loud cursing voice a few minutes later and his eyes opened as The mist began to dispel. He looked and saw Raiga avoiding the swipes from the Great Cat's claws which would tear his face off if they came into contact. Raiga swiped at it with his weapons trying to drive it back as it roared at him opening its maw showing its fangs at him as it got on two feet and slashed at him with its claws that he avoided. Raiga stabbed it in the shoulder but that only made it angrier. Raiga went to attack it again but the beast disappeared heading back to the summon realm. His eyes then widened as he realized the panther was a decoy and he had ignored the real threat. He spun and dodged Kimimaro's attack right at the nick of time, just missing being skewered.

The attack missed but cut the strings he had on his cloak, thus causing the pouch Ranmaru rode in to be cut loose from it and him to fall. Ranmaru fell out of it and he hit the ground with a thud, his weak body unable to support himself as he was on his back and elbows.

"Ranmaru!" Raiga shouted and ran to him the one person who had stuck with him throughout the years. Forgetting about his opponent leaving him opened to attacks

Seeing the opportunity with his back exposed to him, Kimimaro fired a pair of bone knives at him as now was his chance to kill Raiga.

Ranmaru using all the strength in his little body launched himself leaping towards it.

"R-Ranmaru!" Raiga shouted in horror as the knife hit him in the chest having took the blow. "NOOOO!" He shouted in terror as he saw the blood leaking from the one person who made his life worth living chest. He rushed to him and took the boy in his arms. "You're gonna be okay! I'm here, you'll be alright!" He shouted at him trying to stop the bleeding.

"Raiga," Ranmaru said softly and smiled and closed his eyes as he passed on.

"No, NO!" Raiga shouted as he wailed in agony as he was dead. His eyes then turned a look of rage onto The Kaguya. "You killed Ranmaru!" Raiga shouted as he pulled out his blades. "I'll kill you!" He shouted at Kimimaro as he lunged at him madness and fury in his eyes as his blades were lit with electricity as he attacked Kimimaro. Any rationality he had was gone as he had gone berserk with Ranmaru's death as he attacked Kimimaro as his blades cut through anything in their path to getting to him. For that time his power was greater than Kimimaro's as he was forced on the defensive.

Raiga lashed out at him as he could not be reasoned with after what happened or stopped as only death would halt him. Lightning crackled and sparked as he attacked Kimimaro who narrowly dodged his attacks. Raiga fired multiple balls of lightning at him and Kimimaro had to deftly dodge them as he wasn't being given any chances to attack back against him.

"DIE!" Raiga shouted and lashed at him unleashing a great bolt. Kimimaro brought his swords up forming a barrier.

The attack never came as a wave of Sand appeared and took the hit stopping it surprising Kimimaro a bit at what just happened. "What the?!" Raiga shouted in confusion.

"That was me." A voice said and the two turned and saw a figure in brown red approaching them.

"You?!" Raiga said in shock as he saw who the person was. "What are you doing here?!"

Kimimaro looked on as standing there was Gaara of The Sand. He looked on at him his weapons held out, the last time he had faced Gaara he was intent on wiping Konoha off the face of the earth and killing everyone including himself and his cousin. Had he recovered from his wounds and returned to try again?

Gaara stared on ahead at both of them and Kimimaro got into a stance, he had him on the ropes when they fought in Konoha at near deaths' door. But at full strength, he could defeat The Jinchuurki of Sunagakure who stood wordlessly before him.

Raiga seeing an opportunity in his madness went to take his head off but Gaara's sand under his command stopped the attack and he was thrown back and landed on his feet. Kimimaro seeing he was still a threat charged him. The two again engaged in battle.

Gaara wordlessly watched on at the battle between the two, one he could sense his heart was damaged beyond repair, that only death was all he had left. While the other his heart had been healed when before it had been shattered. He watched on not even blinking when Kimimaro disarmed Raiga of his swords and wordlessly lined his sword with his chest.

The Blade pierced through Raiga's heart and he lost all strength and power in his body. "You win." He said with a bitter smile as he fell to the ground and died.

Kimimaro put the bone swords back into him and looked on at Raiga's lifeless body. He turned to face The Suna Nin when he saw Gaara use his powers of sand to rip apart the earth creating a large hole confusing him.

"They need a proper grave." Gaara said solemnly speaking for the first time looking on at the dead Ranmaru and Raiga who laid beside each other. He created a deep hole big enough for bodies to be put in.

Gaara gently lifted both bodies up with his sand and laid them down softly into the grave. Raiga and Ranmaru looking to be in peace at death. He covered them using his sand as he buried them together in the grave.

Kimimaro stared ahead at him not sure what he was doing as he was different from what he had been. "Why are you here?" He asked him as the two stared at one another.

A clap of thunder was heard and he and Kimimaro looked up as black clouds covered the sky for miles around.

"Looks like rain…" Gaara mused looking on at they watched the clouds as the thunder echoed.

########

Orochimaru stood before Sasuke Uchiha who had come to him the two at The Valley of The End. The historic place were the Statues of The founders of The Uchiha and Senju clans had been crafted. Orochimaru had the use of his arms now as due to using the strongest prisoner who had won a battle royale, and had taken his body as his own to use as a vessel to make up for not being able to get Sasuke. But he had The Sharingan so very close to him, in due time he'd be unstoppable with his body and all would fall before his might.

"Sasuke-kun you have made your decision to learn under me have you not?" Orochimaru asked him.

"Yes, I shall train under you." Sasuke replied to him. "In order to get the power I need to kill Itachi and avenge my family after all these years. You are the only I see who can allow me to achieve it."

"I knew you would, you know that Konoha cannot help you with what you desire, only I can." He said and laughed. "KuKuKu, a change of scenery is required though if we are to begin training soon." Orochimaru said to him as he looked around. "I have no use of Otogakure anymore or of The Sound or The Kurosuki Family." Orochimaru said. "They have outlived their usefulness to me. I have a new base of operations far from here, where no one, certainly no prying Leaves can interfere with us." He told him as he had grown bored of The Land of Sound as it was just one of his many hideouts and established bases in the whole world, even outside of The Elemental Nations and on other continents. Only himself, Kabuto, Sasuke, and a few of those who he had interest in for his plans would be coming with him. "Come Sasuke let us go, it is time for you to fulfill your destiny. Leave it all behind." He said and left.

Sasuke removed his hitai-ate dropping it to the ground as he tossed it away in the distance and went to join him when he heard a voice.

"Sasuke!" He turned and saw Naruto running towards him.

"What is he doing here?" He said in anger as he glared at Naruto. "Naruto you are a bigger fool than I thought if you came here." He said as he approached him.

Naruto stopped twenty feet away from him as the two looked on at one another. He struggled to catch his breath as he had been running nonstop ever since he had left Konoha and now he had finally caught up to Sasuke. He as he got closer had sensed Orochimaru's ominous presence and chakra as he made his way and knew he likely wasn't far away from here.

"Don't even think you can stop me Naruto." Sasuke told him and markings covered his body and he began to change into a different being as his body transformed activating the full power of the cursed seal.

Naruto sprouted bone swords from his arms ready to do battle against him. Sasuke in his transformed state leapt down as they prepared to do battle one final time. Drops of rain began to fall before a downpour emerged from the clouds soaking the two but neither paid the rain any mind.

The two stared hard at one another waiting for the first move to be made.

Naruto taking a deep breath and shaking his head at the futileness of it all, suddenly retracted the bone swords into his arms and looked at him with contempt and disdain. "Forget it, Forget it, I don't care anymore. I'm going home." He said and turned and began to walk away. "Goodbye Sasuke, I'd say its been nice knowing you but it really wasn't." He called back.

"What are you doing?!" Sasuke shouted at him. "Why are you leaving? Get back here!"

"There's no point in fighting you Sasuke," Naruto said his back to him. "I likely can't drag you back without a hundred of Orochimaru's goons dog piling on me and I don't feel like killing you as it'd be a waste to kill someone as pathetic as you. Go on and get lost. I hope you know that good people risked their lives today 'cause of what you've done. For all I know they maybe dead thanks to you. I'm heading back and maybe save those who actually deserve to be saved."

"Coward!" Sasuke shouted at him as the thunder roared overhead. "You're afraid to fight me! You know I'd kill you if we did! Nothing will stop me from obtaining what I desire! And when I do obtain it I will find and kill you as well after I slay Itachi!"

Naruto slowly turned back to face him. "You're brother would've done us all a favor…if he had killed you as well when he slaughtered your precious clan." He said his voice full of disgust.

"You are the dumbest and most selfish Bastard I've ever had the misfortune to meet!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke as the two glared at one another as thunder echoed above as the rain came down with no sign of stopping. "You think the entire fuckin' world revolves around you, don't you?! That you're the only one who matters, that you can do whatever the hell you want and everyone will automatically forgive you just 'cause you're an damn Uchiha!" He shouted at him venting all his frustrations. "So long as you get your way as always to hell with everyone else!" He shouted at Sasuke as lightning cracked overhead over the statues of the two figures nearby. "You willingly endangered good people with what you've done you know that? Of course you don't, that thought never entered your thick skull has it?"

"Do whatever the hell you want! I'm done picking up after you and having to clean up your mess that you make you stupid inbred!" Naruto yelled at him. "Go to that Snake and I hope you bring him the same trouble you've brought everyone else! You claim nobody else knows your pain, You've had it better off than me, Kimimaro, Haku, and millions of other people in the world! But because things don't go your way you throw a temper tantrum and demand to be given everything. PISS OFF!" He yelled at him. "Go ahead, get out and leave! We don't want you anymore! Not me, Kakashi, Sakura, or anyone else in Konoha! I don't want to ever see your miserable face ever again, and if I do I'll cut off your head on your shoulders and the head inbetween your legs so no more Uchihas can exist!" He said and turned back around. "Goodbye Sasuke, may you wallow and die in your own pathetic misery. You've made this decision yourself, no one else." He spat and began to walk away not looking back whatsoever at him as he left.

Sasuke watched him go and silently reverted back as the markings disappeared and left as well going the other direction.

Naruto continued walking not caring about the rain letting it soak and drench him as he made the long way back home the last time he would likely ever see him.

A/N: That's it for this chapter Review please.


	38. New Path

Next chapter of Blood is Thicker than Bone. With the aftermath of the mission. Naruto finds himself staring ahead at a new road and finding unexpected new allies as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Naruto stretched his shoulders as he stood outside the door getting ready to enter. He pinched the bridge of his nose slightly in annoyance over this but knew that he had no choice but to be hear.

His thoughts drifted to all that had happened as it had been nearly a week since his encounter with Sasuke at The Valley of the End. The hated encounter he had with him, calling him out on everything he had done, how he had hurt people with his selfish actions. Naruto had turned and walked away not bothering once to even look back at his former teammate who had given in to the darkness and corruption.

Naruto made his way to find his friends and family and had been surprised to see that even more help had arrived. Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari of Sunagakure had arrived and helped them, Gaara helping Kimimaro with his fight against Raiga and to the shock of many was now The Kazekage having been selected to take the position by his people. Naruto looked and saw that something had changed Gaara, as if the darkness inside of him had been lifted. It was still there but no longer seeked to overwhelm him as it did before.

Naruto made his way back and saw Neji and Chouji in critical condition and feared the worse. They were still in intensive care but they should make a recovery as they had taken injuries in their battles and some at first feared they were going to die. Naruto had stood vigilant over their rooms watching them that night. They did not deserve to die cause of what happened.

He remembered meeting with Kakashi and Sakura and he had told them as well about what happened. He first expected Sakura to cry but she did not, only nod her head as if she understood why he did it.

But he was given a message that Tsunade and others had wanted to see him and be given full details about the mission He was to meet with them. To explain what had happened in the mission and just why it was Sasuke was no longer in Konoha. Naruto let out a sigh knowing this could bite him in the ass recalling the last time he had met them which didn't go so well. He doubted they had forgotten his remarks to him. "So what's it gonna be I wonder? Banishment or put my Head on a Pike?" He mumbled to himself as he got ready to go in. Letting out a deep sigh he stepped inside the room.

Naruto stood there as he saw many familiar faces from the last time he was here in the room. "Naruto Uzumaki," Tsunade who was seated at the front of the room called out to him. "You were sent five days ago on a Mission to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha who had left Konoha." She said to him. "Tell us everything that happened on the mission and the outcome of it." She ordered him.

Naruto inhaled and began to tell them everything that had happened. How Sasuke was discovered having left Konoha as he had laid out Sakura and disappeared. Naruto told them of the team that had been sent to go after and retrieve him. He went into detail how he caught up with them and how they were struck by continuous ambush after ambush by The Sound Ninjas who were trying to stop them from getting to Sasuke. Fighting against dozens of them at one time and then fighting Orochimaru's top men The Sound Four. He said to them about how Chouji, Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru had sacrificed themselves one by one to give the others opportunity to go after him. Praising their abilities and tactics they had used during the mission which allowed smiles to form on their families faces. He talked about how Rock Lee, Anko, Tayuya, and his cousin had showed up in the nick of time to aid them, going into detail about how he had briefly fought against Raiga Kurosuki before Kimimaro had shown up and engaged him.

He then finally told them of how he made it to The Valley of the End and confronted Sasuke who had removed his hitai-ate fully abandoning Konoha. He told them everything that had happened there, the speech he gave Sasuke, calling him out on everything he had done and the problems he had caused Konoha and had endangered lives that day with his actions. In the end, he told them how he walked away turning his back to him as he headed back to Konoha not watching him leave.

"And that is all that happened." Naruto said to the seated clan heads and other members who had listened to his twenty minute speech.

The room was quiet for several long moments as some in the room murmured and talked to themselves and others about what had happened and what he had told him.

"Is that everything Naruto?" Tsunade asked to make sure that he hadn't left anything out and Naruto nodded his head.

"It was said that you met Sasuke, encountering him at The Valley of the End but you did nothing at all. Why did you not at least attempt to immobilize him?" Hiashi Hyuga asked.

"Yes, tell us why you did not even attempt to fight him." Tsume Inuzuka said to him

"What'd you expect me to do? Orochimaru was there close by as I sensed his presence and how many of you can defeat him?" He asked. "Go ahead raise you hands, don't be shy, how many of you could defeat Sarutobi's former student The Snake Sannin one of the most feared and powerful ninja in the world?" He asked them and he hid his smirk when he saw that zero hands were raised up in response to his question. "If the lot of you, heads of powerful families and some of the best ninja Konoha has produced couldn't defeat Orochimaru, what chance did I have? Last time I fought him he broke my wrist and nearly killed me." He told them recalling what happened before when he last fought him. "Trying to do so would've been suicide. Quite frankly if you want my opinion, so was The entire Mission, Four Genins and a Freshly made Chunin venturing into enemy territory where an S Class Threat dwells?" He said to them skeptically. "It'd take a team of Elite Jonins to actually have a chance at competing it and to last against Orochimaru I know that and you all know that." He said to them all. "Plus there's other factors that you're overlooking, factors that I think benefit The Leaf and outweigh The Uchiha leaving."

He was meet with an outcry of scoffs and incredulous looks by them all directed at the blonde. Some muttering under their breaths that he was dumber than they had imagined. Tsunade held her hand up for silence so Naruto could speak.

"Naruto, please explain these factors to us if you will." She said to him.

Naruto smirked and gave his answer. "One: Orochimaru's top lieutenants and strongest soldiers were killed in the mission. Two: He lost many of his forces as well as they were beaten by us. Three: Raiga Kurosuki, who's been a threat to towns and villages for years since he defected from Mist is dead and we've obtained The Kiba Blades that he had with him. Someone like Sensei or TenTen could use them as they are a powerful weapon if wielded correctly and in the right hands. And Four: Orochimaru has lost and abandoned his main base of power in The Elemental Nations as well. That's a good trade we've obtained in my eyes." He said in full confidence to the group.

Silence reigned as the group exchanged silent looks between them all. Danzo had been quiet all throughout the meeting.

"Very well," He said speaking up as he next to Tsunade had the largest voice there and was surprising many he would side with Naruto. "It is a regrettable incident that The Uchiha has given into and has been corrupted, but the boy does and has brought up numerous points as The Snake lost much and he'll not attempt anything against Konoha for quite some time. As well as obtaining a revered weapon for Konoha which one of our own can use as well. I believe that we are done here, as there is little to discuss now. Other than Sasuke is now a Missing Nin and wanted for treason." He said to the group. "But Naruto, be warned this may halt your advancement in your career as a Ninja since you willingly abandoned the mission." He told him with just a hint of a threat in his voice.

Naruto snorted in response at him. If he was trying to intimidate him he'd have to do a lot better than that.

"So be it," Tsunade said as she stood up her presence filling the room "This meeting is over with. It is regrettably what happened but Sasuke made his choice, not anyone else on what he did. From this day forth we have no choice but to state that he is a Missing Nin of Konoha and wanted for his actions." She told the group in attendance as it was made official his defection. "Naruto you are excused. Get some rest kid." She told him and he bowed his head to her in response and turned and walked out of the room.

Danzo looking him allowed a smile to form as an idea was brewing in his mind.

"How'd it go?" Kakashi asked as he was standing there with Sakura, Anko, Tayuya, and Kimimaro as Naruto made his way back and saw them. Jiraiya he saw was in the back of the room as well.

"Fine if a bit dull. I won't have to worry about any punishments for not dragging his carcass back." Naruto told them. "So looks like I'm still your student Sensei. I'm not being sent back to The Academy it looks like."

"How unfortunate for you." Anko teased Kakashi who let out a dry laugh. "So now what do we do?" She asked.

"Wait," Jiraiya said and they turned to look at him. "That's the only thing we can do, wait and ponder our options. I think this is the last we'll hear of Orochimaru for some time. Odds are he's long gone and out of here. He's not even in The Elemental Nations anymore I'd wager."

"Good riddance to that bastard." Tayuya muttered and Anko nodded her head. Kimimaro was silent as he thought of someone who Orochimaru had still in his possession.

"Naruto," Sakura said and he looked at his remaining teammate. "Are you sure there was nothing you could've done?" She asked him.

Naruto looked at her and slowly shook his head. "No, Sakura, I'm afraid there wasn't. Sasuke was too far gone and there was nothing I could do whatsoever back there. I couldn't drag him back without being gang rushed and Orochimaru would've attacked me if I tried to do anything as I could feel his presence and chakra as he wasn't hiding the fact he was nearby. It wasn't until I started to leave that his presence was masked. I'm sorry but Sasuke is our enemy now, if he gets the opportunity, he'll try to kill us if or whenever we see him again. We'll have to do the same as well."

"I understand." Sakura replied to him. "It was a fools' hope what I said to him before he left, I know now what he's done." She said and Naruto nodded as she had grown up as well.

"Take it from me, Find a guy who'll actually treat you nice pinky, instead of some brooding jackass who'll ditch you after he has sex with you" Anko said as Sakura blushed and the purple haired Kunoichi patted her hard on the back. "There's plenty of fish in the sea out there who deserve your attention."

"Also," Naruto said and he pulled out a hitai-ate, not just any though Kakashi noted, the one Sasuke had and had removed. "I think this deserves a proper wearer." He said and walked over to Tayuya.

"Huh?" She said in confusion.

"Wear this, I know Kimimaro doesn't like wearing them so I think you should wear it now. Wear it as a sign of you now being a Leaf Nin." Naruto said as he held it out.

"Geez, you really are stupid dumbass, I didn't wear one with Sound on it and I sure as hell ain't-HMMPHH?!" Tayuya was cut off and her eyes widened in shock as Naruto wrapped it around her mouth covering it and tied the knot behind her head as she couldn't talk or curse now. "ARGHHH!" She shouted yelling muffled curses at him.

"A perfect fit," Naruto said with a grin to her.

"Yeah, she's much better if she wears it like that." Anko said in approval and the group in the room laughed at her display. Even Kimimaro seemed amused and trying not to smile.

Naruto looked on as she yanked it down and glared at him a smile on his face as he was with his friends and looked over at his cousin.

After the mission, things relatively returned to normal in Konoha as they now had an agreement and alliance with The Land of Wind and Sunagakure, although some at first were skeptical due to their role in Sarutobi's death in the attack, it appeared that a bond of friendship had been made between the villages as Gaara was proving to be a superior leader than his Father as something had changed in him since his fight with Kimimaro and Naruto. As his eyes no longer had the lonely sadness in them that they had before. Hope was in them…

Naruto resumed his training, knowing that one day he'd fight Sasuke again, and as well as the potential threat of Akatsuki that he still remembered was out there. Sakura as well had gone to Tsunade and asked to become her full apprentice wanting to learn under The Legendary Slug Sannin and master the medical arts as well.

Despite Orochimaru's disappearance, Konoha knew that he was still out there biding his time and that the threats were always in their mind.

However, there was a potential threat on the horizon to nearby villages and towns in The Land of Fire that needed to be stopped before it could grow.

"Our enemies are the remnants of the Kurosuki Family and The Sound ninjas from Otogakure." Asuma said to the group as they were a few weeks later in The Land Of Sound. "They have no notable ninja with them aside from some Fuma clan members, but they do have numbers and they are fighting with vigor and tenacity. We might wanna use caution during this fight, they aren't acting like a random group of marauders' who's only purpose is to pillage."

"Hmm, I wonder what they are fighting for? Orochimaru abandoned them when he fled Sound and their leader's dead as well. Have they just resorted to being bandits?" Kakashi asked his arms folded across his chest, curious as to why they were now resorting to such methods

Ever since Orochimaru had abandoned Sound and with the death of Raiga Kurosuki, the remaining members of the Kurosuki Family and several Shinobi from Sound had joined up together. So far, the country had become a lawless hell. Stealing food and robbing caravans. Before the New Daimyo of Rice Country took his position they were deemed a possible risk. Their methods and reasons for doing so were unknown, but they had become a potentially dangerous force for the villages and towns of the Elemental nations. Calling out for aid from the Leaf Village the Hokage Tsunade had sent a group of Jonins to deal with it, among them was Asuma Sarutobi, Anko Mitarashi, Hatake Kakashi, and Kurenai Yuuhi. Also with them was Kimimaro Kaguya and Naruto Uzumaki the two having been sent as well as Tayuya.

"This is were they have setup a base of operations, getting what we could from spies, every four hours they change shifts and are about ready to do so, that is the perfect time to make our move due to them being disorganized." Kakashi said as they looked on at the layout on the map.

"Kimimaro, Tayuya, this is your opportunity to repay us for helping to save you. Do this and your debt to Konoha shall be fulfilled." Asuma said to them. "You, Tayuya, and Naruto will head on this path and deal with any you see. We'll head on this path and meet up with you here, catching them in a pincer." He said pointing at a map and giving them all details on what to do.

"You can count on us!" Naruto said with a grin standing beside his cousin and the redhead.

"It is best we deal with them quick, rumor has it that they are planning to assault the new appointed Rice Daimyo." Kurenai said to them all.

"Pretty bold if you ask me." Anko said crossing her arms as they got ready to begin.

Kimimaro walked away from the group to go to the area where he and Naruto would make their move. His cousin ran after them.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked him.

"I am fine Naruto, the disease no longer plagues me." He said to him. "Now we must focus on the task on hand." Kimimaro said to him as he stood straight up and healthy with no sign of fatigue or sickness anymore in his body.

"Don't you feel any, I don't know…Hesitation over fighting your former comrades?" Naruto asked Tayuya who was off to the side who wore the Hitai-ate across her arm.

"…No, not really. None of the assholes in Sound where what I'd call my friends. I doubt there's any here I feel any remorse for knocking them out." She responded as she never bothered herself with friends.

The two heard a loud explosion and looked and saw a cloud of smoke in the distance.

"That must be the signal, let's go!" Naruto shouted and the three ran.

As they ran a group of enemies appeared in front of them and charged.

"Intruders! Get'em!" One shouted as the combined group charged them.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" Naruto shouted and created dozens of clones and swarmed them as they engaged in battle.

Kimimaro dodged their attacks and jutsus effortlessly, at full strength and unhindered any more the last of the Kaguya clan movement's were flawless and Naruto had to stop himself as he watched his cousin. At full health he was practically invincible as not one attack landed on him as he used Taijutsu, not yet resorting to his Kekkai Genkai.

"Wow, he might be stronger than Kakashi." Naruto said to himself but his features tightened and threw himself back into the fray. He couldn't let himself be out performed here!

While Naruto and the others dealt with that group Kakashi and the others dealt with those on the path they had taken. Kurenai activated an Genjutsu to disguise themselves allowing them to infiltrate a camp easily enough and attacked them.

"Bastards!" One a female, Kotohime said and played on her instrument sending waves of chakra energy at them. She played her instrument trying to cut them down. Anko performed hand symbols and summoned a snake which dove underground and the woman panicked as she looked for where it was at when the ground beneath her rumbled and she leapt out of the way in the nick of time.

Asuma avoided being sucked into an Earth Jutsu by Kagero as he knew she was more dangerous than she appeared. He put on his trench knives and leapt and slashed at her and she backed away from it. Asuma smiled as he took out his cigarette in his mouth and tossed it surprising her. The sparks from the cigarette suddenly grew larger becoming fireballs shocking her as they came at her and she panicked and moved out of the way.

Only to be hit by Kurenai who nodded at Asuma as that was a tactic they used, casting a Genjutsu on his cigarette to make them think it was sending out fireballs so she could deliver a quick attack.

As the fight waged on, up above on a cliff a group of four shinobi watched on. Looking on at the fight as Sound was putting up a resistance but would likely be defeated before the day was done.

"So why are we here again?" The first asked looking out over the horizon. "Seems suicidal to fight that many guys. Let the Leaf handle it." He said as the Sound Shinobi and Kurosuki family numbered in the hundreds

"If we play a part in defeating them Zaku, we'll earn a reward and perhaps be granted protection in the Leaf, even be made Leaf Ninja." The feminine appearing boy replied. The group had heard about the attack and saw an opportunity to redeem themselves for their past actions. They knew that their months of being on the run could only last so long, it was time to find a new home.

"Haku's right, though it looks like we'll have to face many of our former comrades." The female of the group said as they watched on.

"Remember they tried to kill us back in Konoha." The bandaged ninja said to them. "I wouldn't hold my punches if I were any of you."

Haku smiled and looked at the Sound Trio, their hitai-ate's having been replaced with bandanas. "This is our opportunity, let us make the best of it!" He said and leapt down. Dosu, Zaku, and Kin leapt down as well and landed beside him in the thicket of the fight.

Naruto heard a noise and he turned was surprised to see Haku who he hadn't seen since the before the attack fighting with three other ninjas against the Sound Nins. "Need a hand?" He asked Naruto as he froze the feet of a group with his Ice.

"If you're offering." Naruto said to him as they weren't with The Sound.

Haku smiled and disappeared replaced with mist dodging one who attacked him and threw senbon into his neck knocking him out. He appeared beside Kin and she nodded as they went back to back and the two spun and unleashed a volley of senbon hitting targets from all sides.

The battle continued to go on as The Sound Ninjas those who hadn't been knocked out or slain retreated, heading back to their main base camp and unleashed traps of their own which they had setup which the group dodged and avoided and they sealed the door shut cutting off the only way in.

"Looks like they ain't wanting any visitors." Naruto said as he looked on at them as they had regrouped with the others. He had told the others about Haku and them and Kakashi had welcomed them surprising them that they accepted them without any questions.

"What do you propose? We smoke them out with a fire attack?" Asuma suggested.

"Nah, too easily detected." Kakashi muttered shooting it down.

"Leave that to me." Tayuya said with a smirk.

The forces inside the constructed base looked on but didn't see any of them there. They watched on trying to find out where they was and what they was planning on doing.

"Sheesh, what a bunch of wussies." A voice said as Tayuya was heard and they saw her in the distance. "I could beat them all in my sleep." She said degrading them. Many inside heard it and gritted their teeth in fury. "Seriously, these guys are no freakin' threat at all. I know babies that put up more of a fight than them!"

Many were furious over her remarks as the leaders tried to keep them under control and not give into her taunting.

"I guess if you give a person kunai, eventually they realize how much they suck and slit their throats with it." She called out.

Furious at how she insulted them the force reopened the doors ignoring protests and orders and charged out intent on gutting her.

"Surprise!" Kakashi, Asuma, Anko, and Kurenari shouted as one as they appeared out of the ground grabbing legs and pulled a group under trapping them underground except for their heads.

Tayuya summoned her Doki as they charged her and sent them to attack as the battle was back on.

The Sound Forces were again beat back as despite their numbers and determination to fight, they were poorly trained and lacked proper equipment and abilities.

Tayuya defeated Kotohime again while Haku trapped Kagero inside a dome of Ice. The girl let out a sigh and sat down giving up and Asuma put chakra cuffs on her hands while Zaku blasted Karashi away into a tree defeating him as well.

But there was still some who refused to back down without a fight.

Kimimaro inside the base had defeated a stubborn group who seemed intent to go down fighting when he heard a voice.

"Kimimaro!" The familiar voice said and he turned and saw a figure wearing a bison mask.

"Toshihiro." Kimimaro said as he looked on at the figure who brought his weapon forward. "Put down your weapon." He told the scarred figure as he did not want to fight him again. "We don't have to do this. Orochimaru is no longer mine or your master anymore."

Toshihiro looked on at him and spun his Double Voulge. "Fight!" He said to him. Kimimaro nodded at him as he wanted to test him, to see if this was the path he had taken and what the outcome would be for everyone involved. Kimimaro pulled out bone swords and rushed at Toshihiro locking up with him the two battling.

Kakashi entered and looked on silently watching the fight between the two of them.

Toshihiro spun his weapon and slashed at him and Kimimaro blocked it. Toshihiro spun his body aiming for his chest with the other bladed end and Kimimaro avoided it and fired bone bullets at him which he skillfully deflected by spinning his weapon.

They exchanged attacks and blows against one another each blocking the other's move. Kimimaro dodged his swings and performed hand symbols and performed one of his dances and began to attack at a fast rate attacking repeatedly and at different angles at him. Toshihiro did not have the eye coordination to follow up with his assault and cuts and scraps appeared on him from his attacks.

He went low and spun looking to attack his midsection and Kimimaro narrowly avoided it, if not for his hardened body, that would've sliced him open and spill out his innards. Toshihiro continued his attack and Kimimaro continued to dodge and block them. Naruto saw what was happening and went to help him but Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head as this was his fight.

The two continued and bones sprouted out of Kimimaro's chest and upper body and he spun at Toshihiro becoming a buzz saw. Toshihiro narrowly avoided it but one hit his side causing him to clutch at it and Kimimaro performed hand symbols "Bone Style: Drilling Lance!" He shouted and bringing his hands together shot out a long bone the shape of a drill which began to spin as he attacked.

The Double Voulge went flying out of Toshihiro's hands from the force of the attack and the barbaric ninja landed on the ground on his back as his weapon landed right beside him.

Kimimaro put the bone weapon back in place having defeated him.

"Impressive, as skilled as the fabled warriors of old." Kakashi said having watched it.

A Sound Nin and Kurosuki member who appeared to be the leaders of the group looked on in dismay seeing him defeated but grew in determination upon seeing Kakashi.

"He's the leader! Get him!"

The group charged at Kakashi weapons raised and drawn prepared to cut him down.

"Look out!" In a flash Naruto appeared and sprouted a large bone sword and swatted at them and knocked them away. "Kakashi-sensei you shouldn't endanger yourself like this."

Kakashi let out a laugh. "I think with you and Kimimaro around, I don't have to worry about harm befalling me, you two probably could've won this by yourself." He noted looking on at him as they had won.

"Sensei, please." Naruto said to him. The battle was largely over as none of the enemies seemed capable of fighting back. Anko and the others regrouped near them as well. Naruto saw Haku and the Sound Team and he nodded his thanks at him who smiled back.

Haku and them walked over to Kakashi. "We wish to join The Leaf." He said to The masked Jonin who looked on at him. "We are ninjas without a home now, we would wish to join Konohagakure so our days of wandering will be over. We have no ties or any past loyalties to our former masters as they have passed away or have betrayed us." He said to him and Kakashi looked on at him faintly recalling him in Wave being Zabuza Momochi's follower. His Kekkai Genkai would be a useful ability for Konoha and the three with him were good as well.

"Very well, we'll be glad to have you join The Leaf." He told the group who smiled at him. "From this day forth you are Leaf Shinobi under Konoha." Kakashi said and turned his head to look on at the defeated force.

The Copy Nin looked on at the struggling remnants that still tried to stand on their feet. Refusing to give up despite the loss of their strength still determined to fight.

"Why is it that you fight?" Kakashi asked them. "For Orochimaru? To avenge the death of your fallen leader? To kill the Daimyo?"

"We-We're here because we want to stay alive!" A Sound ninja shouted at him.

"We can't live in a land ravaged by War!" A Kurosuki member exclaimed. "You don't know what it's like to have nothing and be lied too!"

"How could? How could any of you possibly understand us or what we're going through?!" The Fuma Clan member shouted at them.

"This is the only path we can take!" Karashi yelled at them as well.

"Stop!" A voice shouted and Naruto and the others turned their heads and saw him being picked up from behind by his shirt and held in the air. Despite his struggles Karashi couldn't get free of Toshihiro's grip.

"I know…you're hurting inside." Toshihiro said gently no fierceness in his voice to him and the others. "But if you steal…from others…then they'll only be hurt as well."

"You, You're right…" Naruto said realizing what he meant as he looked on and saw how desolate they were. Eyes full of fear and uncertainly that they would not live to see tomorrow. Having been betrayed and discarded by the person they had called Master who had manipulated and abused them.

Kakashi held back his head and laughed. "The answer was simple all along," He said smiling under his mask. There was no malice or dark intentions here, they had just wanted to improve their lives, poor souls desperate at any chance to improve the lousy hand of cards they had been dealt. They weren't evil, just misunderstood and willing to do whatever it took, even align with someone such as Orochimaru, to actually have a hope at saving themselves.

"These conflicts happen and are caused, by the fact that the right people aren't in the right place." He said to them. "All of you, you must put aside your differences and lingering loyalties to your past masters and come with me!" He said to the remnants. He then turned and left heading back to Konoha.

"I will give you all that you desire…" He said and slowly he was being followed by them.

Future generations would claim that this was when the Land Of Rice later known as Sound went from a weak country, to an ally of Konoha and Ninja Village in its own right.

Like The Hero of Chaos Cao Cao had done long ago with an enemy force after he had defeated them. Kakashi welcomed the remnants of the Kurosuki Family and the Sound Shinobi and also The Fuma Clan who had surrendered as well as Haku and The Sound Trio to Konoha. What was it these men desired? Kakashi quickly understood the source and set to earn their loyalty. Due to Orochimaru's tyranny the land around Rice had been left barren and lifeless due to neglect, with Tsunade and the Council's permission they were given the lands of Otogakure to tend to and field as their own as long as they swore allegiance to the Leaf and vowed to never revolt or associate themselves with Orochimaru ever again.

Kakashi also saw to it that they would also have an academy built in the Sound Village for them to train. To turn the downtrodden country around and restore it. Now there would be no threats or problems coming from Oto as peace was finally at hand in the country at long last.

However…

Danzo, the one time rival of Sarutobi and Leader of ROOT who had desired the position of Hokage and seeing an opportunity he could not pass on to further that of his own dreams and ambitions, was able to use his influence in the Council and gaining an audience with the new Daimyo of The Land of Sound, was appointed to become the Second Otokage shortly afterwards. The one eyed Hawk would rule and govern it, and answer to Konoha and The Hokage. None knew why Danzo would chose to give up his seat and position of power, but The elderly man was setting in motion a plan of his.

"I don't get it sensei," Naruto said as he sat with Kakashi sometime later on the roof of a building in Konoha. "After all you did, you should've been picked to lead." He said to Kakashi.

"I still have quite a bit left to teach and to makeup for," Kakashi told him as he flipped the page of his novel. "Plus being a ruler is hard work, sounds too tiring for me with the way Tsunade howled after she got all the paperwork regarding it." He said sounding as if he was part Nara. "I've done enough with the carrot and stick ploy to keep them in line, its up to them to forge a new life for themselves." He said to the blonde. "A Ruler or a Kage's duty is not to hold the hand of everyone all their lives, but to guide them and give them the nudge so they can make their own decisions and choices."

Naruto looked on at him. He looked and saw Haku wearing a Leaf Hitai-ate officially a Leaf Genin. He thought of all that had happened the past month and what could happen in the Future. Orochimaru and Sasuke was out there, and so was the threat of Akatsuki as well. The day may come sooner than he thought when he'd have to face them and knew he had to be ready.

#########

In The Hidden Sound Village, Kimimaro looked on at the empty cell in the abandoned building that had housed many of Orochimaru's experiments, he knew the person who would usually be in it and had hoped to find him here but it was empty. Having been confined to the cell for years as he was imprisoned there. He looked on at it and could detect that there had been a struggle and that the person in it had fought them off but was eventually overwhelmed and beaten and dragged out of the cell against his will having been taken when Orochimaru had abandoned the place apparently deeming him valuable to his work. He touched the bars of the cell knowing he had been there for so long as he was the only one who came to see him. The occupant hoping for one day to be cured of his madness that plagued him.

"Juugo," Kimimaro said silently. "I will find you one day." He promised vowing to find and free him.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


End file.
